Bramy Avalonu
by euphoria814
Summary: Nie cierpię pisać streszczeń własnych ficków. Powiem jedynie, że jeśli lubicie starą sprawdzoną kliszę z małżeństwem z przymusu, Severusa, który sobie z tym nie radzi, Harry'ego, który chce tylko rodziny i Hermionę, która jednak nie wie wszystkiego - zapraszam :) /SS/HP SLASH/Zakończone
1. Chapter 1

**Opowiadanie zostało w całości zbetowane przez okularnicęM, której niezwykle dziękuję, bo odwaliła kawał dobrej roboty :***

* * *

Severus Snape owinął się szczelnie czarną peleryną i ruszył w kierunku ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że przynajmniej tym razem uniknie ciekawskich pytań członków Zakonu Feniksa. Ta niezbyt dobrana banda coraz częściej irytowała go swoim bezsensownym zachowaniem, czy wręcz irracjonalnymi podejrzeniami w stosunku do niego samego. Z jednej strony zdawali sobie sprawę, iż jest szpiegiem, z drugiej jednak coraz częściej przychodziło mu na myśl, że pomimo wszystkich trudów nie zaufają mu już nigdy i do końca swoich dni pozostanie zwykłym Śmierciożercą. Gdyby ktoś spytał go o zdanie – stwierdziłby, że ma ich wszystkich po dziurki w nosie. Nie oni w końcu z narażeniem życia dostarczają niezbędnych informacji. Nie oni muszą znosić humory Czarnego Pana. Nie oni mają setki tożsamości, w których powoli gubią się, mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że kiedyś nadejdzie czas, by po prostu być sobą.

O tak. Był przemęczony. Kolejne ataki, w których zmuszony był brać udział, nadwyrężyły jego nerwy. Na domiar tego ten przeklęty Potter zdawał się siedzieć w głowie Czarnego Pana i wiedział jak Severus zabija jedną rodzinę po drugiej. Oskarżył go zresztą kilka dni temu, że jest Śmierciożercą. Doprawdy, jakby on sam o tym doskonale nie wiedział. Ale czegóż mógłby się spodziewać po uroczym ,nieskalanym Złotym Chłopcu Dumbledore'a? Potter zbyt mało widział na oczy, zbyt mało przeżył, by odróżnić od siebie morderstwo i akt miłosierdzia. Rzucenie pojedynczej Avady, cienkiego zielonego promienia, który stanowił granice pomiędzy życiem i śmiercią, to nic w porównaniu z setkami klątw Czarnej Magii, którą stosowali inni. O tak – oni nie używali Avady. Ich ofiary umierały od ilości obrażeń lub z własnej ręki. Czasem z ręki bliskich, którzy nie mogli znieść bólu w niemych obłąkanych oczach. Ale cóż mógłby wiedzieć na ten temat Chłopiec, Który Przeżył? Wybraniec, dla którego rzucenie nawet pojedynczej klątwy było przestępstwem na miarę stulecia.  
I to od niego tak wiele teraz zależy…  
\- Merlinie, miej nas w opiece – wyszeptał zsiniałymi z zimna wargami i wszedł do jednego z podejrzanie wyglądających sklepików, ignorując mężczyznę, który skłonił się do ziemi.

ooo

Pierwszy dzień w Hogwarcie, który od wieków rozpoczynał się Wielką Ucztą, był wydarzeniem samym w sobie niezwykłym. To on zazwyczaj decydował o kształcie całego roku szkolnego i narzucał mu pewien ton. To wtedy Tiara Przydziału nakreślała nowy kierunek w życiu wielu osób i dziś też wszyscy mieli poznać nowego nauczyciela Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. Już wcześniej w pociągu do Hogwartu Harry i Ron przeszukiwali wszystkie wagony mając nadzieję, że podobnie jak Lupin – nowy profesor przyjedzie wraz z nimi, ale wszystkie po brzegi były wypełnione dobrze znanymi uczniami lub pierwszoroczniakami. Na prośbę Hermiony w końcu wrócili do własnego przedziału, wymieniając się wspomnieniami z wakacji. Jak zwykle Potter nie wspominał zbyt wiele na temat własnego wujostwa, dając szansę opowiedzenia innym o tym co przeżyli podczas dwóch pięknych słonecznych miesięcy.  
A teraz siedzieli przy prostym drewnianym stole w Wielkiej Sali i obserwowali nieobsadzone miejsce. Nowy profesor nie zjawił się jeszcze, a stara kadra wydawała się czymś wyjątkowo poddenerwowana. McGonagall wprowadziła pierwszoroczniaków i rozpoczęła się Ceremonia Przydziału. Wiwatom nie było końca, nieważne czy brawo bili Gryfoni, Krukoni, Puchoni czy niezbyt lubiani Ślizgoni. W końcu Dumbledore uciszył wszystkich ruchem dłoni i podszedł do mównicy.

\- Chciałbym Was wszystkich powitać w Hogwarcie – zaczął swoim łagodnym głosem. – Zakaz wstępu do Zakazanego Lasu jest wciąż aktualny, podobnie jak spacery po trzecim piętrze – urwał i spojrzał za siebie, na miejsce które powinien zajmować nowy profesor. – Nowym nauczycielem Obrony Przed Czarną Magią będzie… a raczej będą – poprawił się. – George i Fred Weasley. Brawa! – powiedział odrobinę głośniej i zaczął klaskać.  
Szok trwał tylko kilka minut, Gryfoni wpatrywali się w Rona i Ginny, którzy z nieprzyjemnymi rumieńcami tłumaczyli, że nie mają zielonego pojęcia, co się dzieje. Wszyscy w końcu wstali z miejsc skandując imiona bliźniaków, którzy jakby nigdy nic pojawili się odrzucając swoje peleryny niewidki. Hałas przekraczał już dopuszczalne normy, gdy Dumbledore ponownie wszystkich uciszył.  
\- Proponuję wrócić teraz do uczty, smacznego wszystkim!  
Hermiona spojrzała na dumnych z siebie bliźniaków, którzy co rusz puszczali oczko w stronę młodszych Gryfonek.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że czegoś nas nauczą – zaczęła niepewnie.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że przeżyję ten rok w jednym kawałku – zajęczał Ron i wbił wzrok w blat stołu.

ooo

Następnego dnia Weasley odmówił wstania na śniadanie. Co prawda siedzieli do późna wczorajszej nocy, ale Ron nigdy nie odpuściłby sobie posiłku. Harry chcąc nie chcąc zaczął od proszenia, a skończył na grożeniu, co i tak nie odniosłoby przewidywanego skutku, gdyby nie pojawienie się dwóch kolejnych pomarańczowych łbów. Bliźniacy w szatach profesorskich rozdawali na prawdo i lewo uśmiechy, aż w końcu podeszli do siedzącego przy kominku Rona.  
\- Wiedzieliśmy, że stchórzysz – zaczął jeden.  
\- Więc pewnie ucieszy cię…  
\- … że mamy z Dumbledorem umowę…  
\- … że nie będziemy ci specjalnie dokuczać…  
Ron spojrzał na nich spode łba, ale nie wyglądał na ani trochę uspokojonego.  
\- To tylko oznacza, że będziecie mi dokuczać normalnie, znam was – mruknął i zaplótł ręce na piersi.  
\- Braciszku – przeciągnął najprawdopodobniej George i siadł na kanapie obok niego. – Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby opiekować się Harrym i tobą – dodał trochę ciszej i poklepał Rona po ramieniu. – Nie mamy czasu na takie wygłupy – tłumaczył powoli. W końcu wstał i wyciągnął dłoń do młodszego Weasleya. – A teraz chodź na śniadanie i na lekcje, bo musimy wyjaśnić wam wszystkie nowe zasady – dodał tajemniczo.  
Ron spojrzał podejrzliwie na wyciągniętą dłoń i nie przyjął jej wstając.

\- Nie obraź się, ale znam was – powiedział spokojnie. – Nie dam sobie zrobić już ani jednego numeru – mruknął.  
Odwrócił się w stronę drzwi prowadzących na korytarz i zanim Harry zdążył zareagować, wyszedł z dormitorium z kartką przyczepioną do pleców. Napis głosił: Jestem głupim krasnalem – kopnij mnie na szczęście.

ooo

Harry wybiegł z Wielkiej Sali, mając nadzieję, że zdąży dobiec do dormitorium po książki i pelerynę niewidkę, o którą poprosili go Weasley'owie. Obrazy migały mu przed oczami, gdy pędził wymijając kolejnych uczniów. W końcu skręcił gwałtownie i wpadł na jedynego mężczyznę, którego nie miał zamiaru spotkać dzisiejszego dnia. Severus Snape kategorycznie zabronił mu pojawiać się na lekcjach eliksirów, co uniemożliwiło mu karierę Aurora, o której tak marzył. A teraz patrzył na niego zimno, mrużąc oczy.  
\- Potter – wypluł to słowo. – Czy to twój prostacki sposób chodzenia?  
\- Przepraszam profesorze – wybąkał. – Nie patrzyłem gdzie idę… - zaczął tłumaczyć, czując, że wredny rumieniec zażenowania wkrada mu się na policzki.  
\- Doprawdy, miałem nadzieję, że skoro nie jesteś dopuszczony do moich zajęć, nigdy więcej już nie ujrzę twojej twarzy – zaczął mężczyzna. – Życzę sobie, aby tak było, panie Potter – znów jego nazwisko zabrzmiało jakby było czymś ohydnym.  
Zanim Harry zdążył cokolwiek odpowiedzieć Snape zafalował czarną peleryną i odszedł. Brunet wciąż stał w miejscu zastanawiając się dlaczego Mistrz Eliksirów wzbudza w nim taki lęk.


	2. Chapter 2

Fred Weasley chodził po klasie, przyglądając się wszystkim uczniom z osobna i zadając pytania o podstawowe zaklęcia, których uczyli się rok wcześniej. Hermiona patrzyła na niego z uznaniem, gdy prostował proste pomyłki lub prosił kogokolwiek o zaprezentowanie swoich umiejętności. Nawet Ślizgoni siedzieli w ciszy, obserwując jego poczynania. Jego brat George był nieobecny, co wcale nie uspokajało Rona, który wciąż nie wybaczył im numeru z kartką. Zanim Harry go złapał na korytarzu, zdążył dostać parę kopniaków od przypadkowych przechodniów, a nawet od profesor Hooch, która wcale nie wydawała się zażenowana czy zagniewana takim pomysłem.  
Fred stanął przed katedrą i popatrzył uważnie na zebranych. Zastukał palcem w drewniany blat i wyciągnął różdżkę.  
\- Jesteśmy tutaj, żeby uczyć – zaczął spokojnie. – Co nie znaczy, że straciliśmy nasze zamiłowanie do żartów. Postanowiliśmy, że kolejne lekcje będą odbywać się na zewnątrz, niezależnie od pory roku, bo zawsze powinniście być czujni i radzić sobie w każdym terenie – urwał. – A żeby było trochę zabawy… - uśmiechnął się przebiegle. – Pod koniec każdej lekcji dwóch wybranych najlepszych stoczy pojedynek sam na sam… a przegrany dostanie od nas zadanie do wykonania…  
Hermiona podniosła dłoń do góry, więc Fred uprzejmie skinął w jej stronę.  
\- Co to będą za zadania? – spytała. – Prace domowe? – dodała z nadzieją.  
Fred roześmiał się głośno.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Zadanie będzie wymagało od was przezwyciężenia waszego strachu i zmyślności. Będzie bezpieczne, ale jednak wymagać będzie inteligencji i wykorzysta wasze talenty… - urwał patrząc na wszystkich. – Nie wyślę was do Zakazanego Lasu oczywiście… ale obiecuję, że będzie ciekawie… - Przerwało mu nadejście George'a, który wśliznął się do sali z szatańskim uśmieszkiem.  
\- Znalazłem idealne miejsce na pojedynki – rzucił tylko i ponownie wyszedł.  
\- Zbieramy się, proszę państwa – powiedział spokojnie Fred. – Tylko różdżki – dorzucił, gdy Hermiona zaczęła zbierać podręczniki.  
Kilka minut później w parach wyszli na hogwarckie błonia, wciąż pokryte przyjemną zielenią. Weasley'owie szybko dobrali wszystkich w pary możliwie łącząc Ślizgnów i Gryfonów, po czym poinformowali o tym, że jakiekolwiek użycie czarnej magii spotka się z nieprzychylnymi spojrzeniami.  
Różdżki szybko poszły w ruch, gdy bez ostrzeżenia Draco Malfoy posłał Hermionie Expeliarmusa, który chybił. Ona szybkim skokiem przemieściła się za pień drzewa i odpowiedziała zaklęciem plączącym nogi, a Ślizgon potknął się, lądując na mokrej trawie. Podniósł się jednak szybko, ale tego co stało się później Harry nie dostrzegł, bo Pansy próbowała właśnie obezwładnić go prostą Drętwotą.  
Ron mierzył się tymczasem z Goyle'em, który z powodu swej postury był wyjątkowo powolny. Obezwładnił go zaledwie dwoma zaklęciami, nie używając ani razu tarczy ochronnej. Ćwiczenie zaczęli od nowa jednak z tym samym skutkiem.  
Regularne zajęcia trwały jeszcze półgodziny, aż Fred wystrzelił z różdżki czerwony promień, który kończył ćwiczenie. Hermiona była cała uzieleniona, Malfoy rozczochrany i spocony. Harry sam miał kilka brązowych plam, a Pansy podartą szatę. Tylko nieliczni pozostali w stanie nienaruszonym.  
\- Proszę, proszę – mruknął George. – Dwóch najlepszych, czyli dwóch, którzy mogą się pokazać na następnych zajęciach bez zaliczenia prysznica… - zażartował. – Seamus i Ron – zarządził. Finnigam podobnie jak rudowłosy nawet nie dyszał. Harry nie był pewien czy to kwestia umiejętności czy tylko szczęścia w doborze przeciwnika.  
Ron zrezygnowany podążył na wskazane miejsce, widząc kpiące miny Ślizgonów. Seamus z trochę szerszym uśmiechem stanął naprzeciwko niego. Weasley poczuł, że ktoś z tyłu po cichu go unieruchamia i ze zdumieniem dostrzegł blond czuprynę ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Drugi Gryfon zdawał się tego nie zauważać, obserwując z napięciem twarz kolegi.  
\- Expeliarmus – krzyknął.  
\- Protego! – odpowiedział Wesley.  
\- Drętwota! – wykrzyczał Seamus, a spóźnione o ułamek sekundy Protego Rona nie zdążyło odbić zaklęcia.  
Leżał chwilę na mokrej trawie, nie mogąc się poruszyć, aż wreszcie Fred cichym Finite Incantatem przywrócił go do życia.  
\- Gratulacje panie Finnigan, dziesięć punktów dla Gryfindoru i pięć dla Slytherinu – powiedział spokojnie. – Panie Weasley – zawahał się – czeka pana spotkanie z pająkami.  
Ron zbladł wpatrując się w szczerzącego zęby brata.  
Następnego dnia rudzielec musiał przespacerować się samotnie po strychu Hogwartu, który pełen był pajęczaków i na dowód tego przynieść kilka ukrytych przedmiotów, z których jeden okazał się potem czekoladową tarantulą, którą Weasley'owie zrobili specjalnie na tę okazję. Ron nie spał ponad tydzień, ale humor poprawił się mu już na następnych zajęciach, gdy Malfoy pokonany przez Zabiniego musiał umówić się z McGonagall w jej prywatnych komnatach.  
Kolejne tygodnie mijały w ustalonym schemacie; wstawali rano, schodzili na śniadanie i na kolejne zajęcia. Harry postanowił przestać szukać kolejnych alternatyw eliksirów, które umożliwiłyby mu karierę aurora i zajął się na dobre quidditchem. Omijał też szerokim łukiem profesora Snape'a, widywanego w o wiele gorszym humorze niż zwykle. Czarna peleryna powiewała w najprzeróżniejszych miejscach Hogwartu i nieprzerwanie wzbudzała strach, więc kiedy Harry został wybrany jako jeden z najlepszych do finałowego pojedynku na lekcji OPCM, wiedział, że musi zwyciężyć.  
Malfoy stał naprzeciwko niego szczerząc się złośliwie, ale Potter czuł, że Hermiona zabezpiecza jego tyły. W przypadku pojedynków ze Ślizgonami zdarzały się najprzeróżniejsze wypadki, więc Gryfoni najczęściej czuwali nad swoimi zawodnikami.  
Blondyn zrobił krok do przodu i wystawił różdżkę do przodu, rozstawiając szeroko nogi. Rzucił jakieś zaklęcie, którego Harry nie znał, więc słaba tarcza obronna wydała mu się jak najbardziej adekwatna do sytuacji. Nie pomylił się, jasnożółty promień znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił. Chwilę później zastąpiony czymś o innym kolorze i strukturze, co sprawiło, że Harry nie mógł wypowiedzieć ani słowa.  
Malfoy uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej, widząc, że Potter stara się coś powiedzieć. Powoli skinął różdżką w jego kierunku i Expeliarmus uderzył w miejsce, gdzie Harry stał kilka sekund wcześniej. Brunet tymczasem schronił się za wystającym kamieniem, starając się wciąż wypowiedzieć choć jedno słowo.  
Kolejne zaklęcie i kolejny skok. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie może uciekać bez końca. Ubłocony i zmęczony, prawie dwadzieścia minut później został rozbrojony, a Hermiona zdjęła z niego zaklęcie. Fred podszedł do Malfoya i wyciągnął w górę jego dłoń na znak zwycięstwa.  
\- Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu, panie Malfoy. Doskonałe użycie zaklęcia przylepiającego język – pochwalił. – Harry, mogę cię prosić na osobności? – spytał, gdy wiwatujący Ślizgoni oddalili się trochę.  
Potter podszedł do niego niepewnie, a widząc diabelski uśmieszek na ustach Georga miał tylko nadzieję, że nie wyląduje na herbatce u Filcha.  
\- Mamy dla ciebie zadanie specjalne – powiedział Fred. – Jesteś wężousty, a my inaczej faceta nie dorwiemy…  
\- Chyba nie chcecie, żebym zrobił jakiś kawał Voldemortowi? – spytał przerażony.  
Bliźniacy roześmiali się i poklepali Pottera po ramieniu. Ten tylko ostatkami samokontroli powstrzymał się od sprawdzenia, czy jakaś fiszka nie jest przyczepiona do jego pleców.  
\- Nie, Harry. W Hogwarcie mieszka pewien profesor, którego komnaty przez wiele lat były chronione przez węże…  
\- I chcemy, żebyś przekradł się tam do niego…  
\- I rozbił dwie szklane kulki u jego stóp…  
Harry patrzył na nich oniemiały.  
\- Jakie kulki? – wydukał.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że mamy coś w postaci eliksiru grzeczności – wyjaśnił Fred. – Chcemy go wypróbować na Snapie…

ooo

Harry Potter stał przed drzwiami z czarnego dębu i obserwował klamkę. Dwa niewielkie wężyki leżały uśpione na kutym żelazie.  
\- No dalej, Harry – pospieszał go Fred, wkładając do ust kolejnego cytrynowego dropsa, którego Blaise Zabini zwędził dwa tygodnie wcześniej z gabinetu Dumbledore'a. – Zostaniemy pod drzwiami, więc jakby coś się działo to krzyknij. – To akurat nie było pocieszające i dłoń Pottera drgnęła nerwowo.  
Chłopak jednak opanował się, sprawdziwszy jeszcze raz czy pierścień z bezoarem, dwie szklane kulki i różdżka są na swoich miejscach, zasyczał cicho.  
\- Czeeeść, przepraszam, że was budzę, ale chcę wejść do środka.  
\- Nasz pan bierze kąpiel – odpowiedział jeden z nich. - Nie będzie zadowolony, gdy wpuścimy cię do środka.  
Potter zawahał się, ale widząc miny Weasley'ów wiedział, że nie ma wyboru.  
-Wejdę tylko na chwilę, chcę mu zrobić żart – przyznał się, mając nadzieję, że nawet węże nie cierpią Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Ku jego zdumieniu klamka sama poruszyła się i jeden z wężyków wykrzywił się w coś w rodzaju uśmiechu. Bez zbędnych słów wszedł do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Rozglądnął się ciekawie po niewielkim pomieszczeniu, które musiało być salonem. Sofa obita ciemnozielonym suknem, dwa fotele, które wyglądały na wygodne, stolik i duży regał z książkami zajmowały całą powierzchnię. Dalej prowadziło dwoje drzwi, bliźniaczo podobnych o ciemnych okuciach, na których również gościły węże, które z ciekawością przyglądały się nowo przybyłemu.  
\- Witaj, Harry Potterze – wysyczał jeden z nich, ale natychmiast umilkł, gdy klamka poruszyła się.  
Do salonu wszedł Severus Snape i brunet zapewne zadrżałby ze strachu, gdyby nie to, że znienawidzony Mistrz Eliksirów miał na sobie jasnoniebieski ręcznik kąpielowy i zdawał się być pozbawiony różdżki. Wycierał właśnie skapującą z włosów wodę, stojąc bokiem do Pottera, który otwarcie go obserwował, zastanawiając się, kiedy mężczyzna zwróci na niego uwagę. W końcu odgarnął dłonią wciąż mokre pukle i skierował się w stronę półki z książkami. Nagle jakby trącony piorunem zatrzymał się w miejscu.  
\- Potter – zadźwięczało w powietrzu. – Co ty tu u diabła robisz?! – prawie krzyknął. Próbował sięgnąć po różdżkę, ale trafił w pustą przestrzeń.  
\- Przepraszam, panie profesorze – zaczął Harry.  
\- Wynoś się natychmiast! – przerwał mu, pokazując drzwi.  
Brunet sięgnął do kieszeni, obserwując wściekłego mężczyznę i wyjął dwie niewielkie kulki.  
\- Fred, mam nadzieję, że to zadziała – mruknął pod nosem i rzucił jedną pod bose stopy mężczyzny.  
Szkło pękło i uwolniło opary sinoniebieskiego dymu, od którego w oczach Severusa zabłyszczały łzy, dusił się chwilę, aż w końcu rozgarnął dłońmi chmurę. Szybko doskoczył do Pottera, który wyciągał z kieszeni drugą i złapał go za prawą dłoń, kalecząc sobie rękę twardym kamieniem bezoaru.  
\- Co to było, Potter – wysyczał wprost do jego ucha.  
Nie zadziałało! – krzyczał w myślach Harry, rzucając kolejną kulę tuż pod własne stopy. Snape wciąż trzymał go blisko siebie, więc teraz krztusili się już obaj.  
\- Co to do cholery jest, Potter – krzyknął. – Odpowiadaj!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry zakrztusił się, zachwiał i oparł o mokrą klatkę piersiową mężczyzny. Delikatne łaskotanie popieściło jego dłoń, która zsunęła się na brzuch Severusa. Chłopak wciągnął mocniej powietrze do płuc, gdy dym zrzedł i dostrzegł twarz Snape'a tuż naprzeciwko swojej. Pochylił się jeszcze bardziej do przodu, dostrzegając, że Severus naśladuje jego ruch.  
Oddychali ciężko, trącając się nosami. Żaden od dłuższej chwili nie wypowiedział ani słowa, obaj tylko wpatrywali się w oczy tego drugiego, jak w jakimś dziwnym transie. Harry przekrzywił odrobinę głowę, a potem musnął usta mężczyzny, wciągając do płuc zapach płynu do kąpieli i czegoś ostrego, ale przyjemnego. Severus odpowiedział tym samym i przyciągnął chłopaka bliżej, eliminując ostatnie milimetry dzielącej ich przestrzeni.  
Wilgotny ręcznik zsunął się na podłogę, wraz z koszulą Harry'ego, który odrobinę drżącymi dłońmi wodził po plecach mężczyzny. Ten gryzł go od czasu do czasu po odsłoniętej powierzchni ciała, pchając wciąż do tyłu w kierunku sypialni. Harry czuł jak jego ciało budzi się do życia z każdym muśnięciem warg Severusa. Biodra mężczyzny, kompletnie odsłonięte, przyciskały się mocno do jego własnych, wyzwalając tak upragnione tarcie, które powoli doprowadzało go do szaleństwa. Zaczął pleść coś bez sensu, samemu zrzucając ubrania, gdy ten pochylał się nad nim i drażnił zębami twarde sutki. Gdy tylko Harry zdarł z siebie spodnie i bieliznę, przysunął się jeszcze bliżej i otarł swoje twarde przyrodzenie o równie błagającego o uwagę penisa mężczyzny, który wił się od dobrych kilku minut, szukając ulgi w zwiększającym się kontakcie.  
W końcu Severus zamknął mu usta w pocałunku, przerywając pojedyncze słowa, które początkowo bez sensu, zmieniły się w błagania o dotyk. Ugryzł go lekko w wargę i zsunął niżej, omijając tym razem sutki. Kolejnym przystankiem był pępek, który nagrodzony pocałunkiem z języczkiem, zdawał się być jedną z bardziej erogennych części ciała bruneta. Severus musnął brodą o delikatnym zaroście samą główkę członka Harry'ego i niespiesznie objął go dłońmi, obserwując spod półprzymkniętych powiek jego twarz. Początkowe napięcie, zmieniło się szybko w uczucie narastającej przyjemności i ekstazę, która wyzierała z ukrytych za grubymi szkłami zielonych oczu, przewiercającymi Severusa na wskroś. Wtedy właśnie mężczyzna przestał masować erekcję chłopaka, ściągnął mu okulary i przewrócił na brzuch. Harry nie zaprotestował, tylko rozszerzył nogi, wpuszczając między pośladki śliski palec, który sprawnie naruszył wianuszek mięśni i po kilku silniejszych ruchach trafił w coś, co u bruneta wyzwoliło bardzo głośny jęk, nagrodzony zresztą ugryzieniem w pośladek i kolejnym silnym pchnięciem. Po chwili do palca dołączył następny, rozciągając go trochę.  
Harry poczuł jak mężczyzna, przyciąga go bliżej za biodra, pochyla się i gryzie go po karku, wysyłając coś w rodzaju tysiąca maleńkich igiełek atakujących jego układ nerwowy. Ból pomieszany z przyjemnością przyćmił mu zmysły i nie wiedział nawet kiedy do dwóch palców dołączył trzeci, a i on wkrótce został zastąpiony czymś o wiele grubszym i cieplejszym. Uczucie kompletnego wypełnienia z początku tak obce, stało się nawet bardziej niż pożądane, gdy penis mężczyzny trafił w prostatę, wydobywając z ust bruneta nie tylko jęk, ale i błaganie o więcej.  
\- Tak! Tak! Tak! – zaczął krzyczeć Potter, gdy Severus przyciągał go bliżej i bliżej, pieszcząc jednocześnie jego erekcję powolnymi, leniwymi ruchami.  
Cierpliwie przyspieszał swoje ruchy wbijając się w miękkie, chętne ciało, które odpowiadało na każde pchnięcie. Śliskie od potu ocierały się o siebie nieprzerwanie, zniewolone mieszanką doznań.  
– Tak! – pisnął Harry, czując kumulującą się ekstazę, wzrastającą wraz z kolejnym pchnięciem.  
Severus przyspieszył, popędzany ruchami chłopaka, aż sam znalazł się na skraju, gdzie barwy mieszały się ze sobą, tworząc dobrze znany odcień niewinnej zieleni. Jęknął, zamknąwszy oczy i wtulił twarz w plecy Harry'ego błądząc językiem po odsłoniętych łopatkach. Zlizywał ostatnie kropelki potu, zatrzymane przez wystający kręg.  
W końcu doszedł, czując w dłoni pulsującego penisa, z którego wylewały się strugi spermy. Harry drgał pod jego ciałem, napinając mięśnie próbował zsunąć się z lżejszego ciała, ale jakaś część jego wcale tego nie chciała. Wtulił się więc mocniej, nie puszczając chłopaka i obrócił ich na bok, by nie przygnieść go swoją wagą.  
Leżeli przez chwilę w ciszy, uspokajając oddechy. Krew wciąż pędziła w jego żyłach, chcąc najwyraźniej obudzić jego ciało ze słodkiego letargu, w który popadł. Nie miał jednak zamiaru poddać się jej. Był zmęczony, wyzuty z sił, a na domiar tego najwyraźniej w połowie pobudzony, bo gdy tylko Potter poruszył się niespokojnie, jego penis ponownie drgnął radośnie. Severus zdusił jęk, gdy tyłek chłopaka otarł się o członek. Zagryzł wargi i zamknął oczy, chcąc uspokoić się na tyle by zacząć myśleć.  
\- Jest wspaniale – usłyszał tuż obok, ale nie zdobył się na wysiłek odpowiedzi. – Mógłbym tak zostać wiecznie – doszedł do niego kolejny komentarz, ale tym razem pozwolił sobie na uśmiech zadowolenia i triumfu.  
Nie zauważył tylko jak buzująca nad nim magia łączy się z równie niestabilną teraz aurą chłopaka i wplata w niego swojego pojedyncze nici. Tak mroczna czerń połączyła się z nieskończoną zielenią.

ooo

Albus Dumbledore siedział w swoim ulubionym obrotowym fotelu i otwierał kolejną paczkę cytrynowych dropsów, zastanawiając się, gdzie podział się zeszłotygodniowy zapas, gdy do gabinetu wpadła Minerwa McGonagall w towarzystwie obu Weasleyów, którzy wyglądali na bardzo zdenerwowanych.  
\- Panie dyrektorze – zaczął jeden z nich. – Stało się coś dziwnego…  
I zaczęli krzyczeć jeden przez drugiego, wymachując rękami. Do tego wszystkiego włączyła się także kobieta, która bynajmniej nie wnosiła nic nowego do dyskusji. W końcu starzec nie wytrzymał i uciszył ich przez podniesienie ręki.  
\- Z tego, co zrozumiałem to Harry miał wykonać jakieś zadanie i jest uwięziony w komnatach profesora Snape'a? – dopytał spokojnie, a trójka pokiwała zgodnie głową. – Nie sądzę zatem, żeby coś mu groziło, moi drodzy. Severus jest rozsądnym człowiekiem – zakończył łagodnym głosem i spojrzał na wszystkich z politowaniem. – Na pewno wypuści Harry'ego zaraz po odrobieniu szlabanu, który zapewne dostał.  
McGonagall odchrząknęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę wszystkich.  
\- Albusie, z panami Weasley spotkaliśmy się w drodze do twojego gabinetu. Chciałam z tobą pilnie porozmawiać na temat profesora Snape'a – urwała niepewnie. – Przed chwilą, gdy układałam nowe rozkłady zajęć, nazwisko Severusa podejrzanie zafalowało. – Nabrała głęboko powietrza do płuc. – I zmieniło się na Potter – dodała dużo ciszej. – Sądzę, że musimy jednak udać się do lochów, Albusie.

ooo

Było mu błogo, gdy leżał tak półprzytomny, ogrzewany przez drugie ciało, które raz po raz wierciło się niespokojnie. Brązowe włosy łaskotały go w klatkę piersiową, ale prawdę powiedziawszy nie miał siły, by cokolwiek z tym zrobić, więc ograniczył się do wdychania zapachu owoców cytrusowych połączonych z wonią samego chłopaka i potem ich obu. Niewielki medalion, który kształtem przypominał buteleczkę z eliksirem, wplątał się w kosmyki chłopaka. Obaj oddychali teraz równomiernie, niespiesznie zbierając myśli. Harry przestał bełkotać już kilka minut temu i Severus mógł czerpać przyjemność z ciszy, która niczym mglisty całun oplatała ich rozgrzane ciała.  
Błogostan zapewne trwałby dalej, gdy nie stało się kilka rzeczy na raz. Po pierwsze do jego sypialni wkroczyła czwórka intruzów, którzy z szokiem wymalowanym na twarzy, wpatrywali się w nich. Po drugie Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że słodkie i ciepłe ciało, które tak ocierało się o niego należało do Chłopca, Który Przeżył.  
Wzdrygnął się momentalnie, odpychając Pottera z dala od siebie i popatrzył na niego wściekle.  
\- Potter – warknął. – Co do cholery?!  
Chłopak otworzył szeroko swoje zielone oczy i patrzył na niego ze szczerym przerażeniem wypisanym na twarzy. Zaraz potem spojrzał na dyrektora, opiekunkę swojego domu i obu Weasleyów i zaczerwienił się po czubki uszu. Zaczął coś jąkać niezrozumiale, okrywając się szczelnie prześcieradłem. Severus tymczasem przesunął się na skraj swojego łoża i sięgnął po spodnie od piżamy. Wciągnął je na siebie pospiesznie, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenia i wbił morderczy wzrok wprost na Wesleyów.  
\- To wasza wina! – wrzasnął, ale zaraz potem opanował się. – Czym Potter we mnie rzucił? – spytał zimnym, stalowym głosem. Fred cofnął się o krok.  
\- To był tylko eliksir na uprzejmość – tłumaczył słabo.  
Harry schował się pod prześcieradłem mrucząc w kółko; To tylko głupi sen, zaraz obudzę się w dormitorium…, Będziemy się z tego śmiać z Ronem.  
\- Eliksir na uprzejmość? – spytał znowu Snape, głosem, który wzbudzał strach nawet w niektórych śmierciożercach. Zadzieranie z wściekłym Mistrzem Eliksirów nie było ulubionym sportem ekstremalnym zwolenników Voldemorta.  
\- Tak, nie powinien… - urwał Fred. – Harry ma pierścień z bezoarem – powiedział niepewnie.  
Potter wystawił głowę znad pościeli i spojrzał na nich półprzytomnie. Rumieniec nie schodził z jego twarzy, która powoli przyjmowała kolor dojrzałego pomidora. Przetarł pozbawione okularów oczy i po omacku zaczął szukać okularów, które leżały na stoliku obok. Severus parsknął gniewnie, podając mu je do rąk, po czym spojrzał na wszystkich.  
\- Najwyraźniej fałszywy – mruknął zimno. – Wiecie jak trudno zdobyć taki pierścień?! Pewnie nawet nie sprawdziliście czy faktycznie jest w nim bezoar! – podniósł ponownie głos, doprowadzając bliźniaków do skrajnego przerażenia.  
Dumbledore, który do tej pory nie wypowiedział ani słowa, pokręcił przecząco głową. Pogładził swoją siwą głowę i wyciągnął jeden z cytrynowych dropsów.  
\- Minerwo i panowie Weasley, chciałbym porozmawiać z Harrym i Severusem na osobności – zaczął łagodnie. Napięcie panujące w sypialni było nie do zniesienia, więc uprzejmy i spokojny ton dyrektora zaskoczył wszystkich.  
\- Oczywiście Albusie – powiedziała od razu McGonagall i ruszyła w stronę wyjścia. Fred i George ruszyli zaraz za nią, patrząc współczująco na Pottera, który ponownie próbował schować się pod prześcieradłem.  
Gdy tylko drzwi zamknęły się za nimi głucho, Severus zmarszczył się nieprzyjemnie.  
\- To nie moja wina, Albusie – zaczął. – Mówiłem, że zatrudnianie tych…  
\- Severusie, nie zamierzam o nic cię oskarżać – uspokoił go. – Chcę tylko wyjaśnić parę spraw i nie stawiać was w kłopotliwej sytuacji. – Popatrzył na Harry'ego. – O ile się nie mylę za tymi drzwiami jest łazienka, gdybyś mógł – zawiesił głos, dając do zrozumienia, że chciałby, żeby Potter też opuścił pomieszczenie.  
Harry zawinął się szczelnie prześcieradłem i zsunął ostrożnie z łóżka, po czym nie podnosząc wzroku z podłogi skierował we wskazanym kierunku. Zanim jednak dotknął klamki zatrzymał się i odwrócił wlepiając wzrok prosto w oczy dyrektora.  
\- Czy będziecie rozmawiać o czymś, co mnie dotyczy? – spytał cicho.  
\- Jak się tego domyśliłeś, Potter? – wypluł Snape, patrząc na niego wściekle.  
Harry nagle wyprostował się, przytrzymując mocniej obwinięte wokół bioder prześcieradło.  
\- Nie musisz być taki uszczypliwy, Snape – wysyczał, wlepiając w Severusa dwie czarne źrenice.  
\- Nie przeginaj, Potter – odpowiedział od razu Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Nie możesz mi grozić.  
\- To co mogę, a czego nie to nie twoja sprawa, Potter – znów wypowiedział jego nazwisko z charakterystycznym tonem.  
Harry już miał coś odpowiedzieć, gdy Dumbledore odchrząknął. Podskoczyli obaj, zaskoczeni jego obecnością.  
\- Harry, chciałbym porozmawiać…  
\- Wiem, że chce pan porozmawiać o mnie beze mnie, a to akurat uważam za sytuację nie do przyjęcia – zaczął sucho.  
Dyrektor milczał przez chwilę, wybity z rytmu przez ewidentną odmowę. Nieprzyzwyczajony do takiego zachowania chłopaka przyglądał mu się przez chwilę, aż nagle wciągnął powietrze głęboko do płuc.  
\- Dobrze, zostań…  
\- Dzieciak wyjdzie, Albusie – zaczął nieprzyjemnie Severus, przewiercając Pottera.  
\- Nie wyjdę – warknął Potter. Wydawał się teraz o wiele starszy niż w rzeczywistości.  
\- Potter – zagroził Snape. Dumbledore spojrzał na Harry'ego z niepokojem, po czym chrząknął ponownie, przerywając im od razu ponowną wymianę zdań.  
Harry wrócił na łóżko, podwijając stopy przy siadaniu. Oparł się o drewnianą ramę mebla i z miną wyrażającą stuprocentowe opanowanie, przyglądał się z zainteresowaniem obu mężczyznom.  
\- Severusie, chciałbym, żebyś też usiadł – poprosił Dumbledore. Snape zajął jeden z foteli i odgarnął kilka splątanych pasm czarnych włosów, które zasłaniały mu twarz. – Chciałem najpierw zapytać co się stało – zaczął spokojnie. – Ale sądząc po tym, co usłyszałem to cała sytuacja wzięła swój początek od eliksiru… - Obaj potwierdzili skinieniem głowy. – Cóż, jestem tu po by poinformować was o tym, że wymieniliście się sygnaturami gdzieś … w trakcie… - urwał niepewnie.  
Severus zakrztusił się, patrząc na Pottera z przerażeniem. Nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć ani słowa. Sytuacja z minuty na minutę stawała się o wiele gorszą i bardziej zawikłaną, niż przypuszczał. Niemal natychmiast próbował sięgnąć w głąb po swoją magię, ale była zbyt niestabilna, by mógł uchwycić choć jedną z nici. Teraz już jednak czuł, że coś się zmieniło.  
Potter zdawał się być całkiem spokojny i z umiarkowaną ciekawością czekał, aż dyrektor dokończy swoją wypowiedź. Cisza, która zapanowała w sypialni, zdenerwowała go. Obaj starsi mężczyźni zdawali się martwić czymś, a szok w oczach Mistrza Eliksirów nie dawał przyjemnych wizji.  
\- Wymieniliśmy się sygnaturami? – spytał w końcu. – Jeżeli pan tak bardzo chce swoją z powrotem to przecież mogę ją panu oddać – zaczął, ale zamilkł widząc karcące spojrzenie dyrektora.  
Severus przeniósł pusty wzrok wprost na niego, ale wciąż nic nie mówił. Wyglądał jak ryba wyciągnięta z wody, z trudem łapał powietrze, a pierwsze ślady paniki widoczne były na jego zwykle bladej twarzy. Delikatny rumieniec zdenerwowania, czerwienił jego policzki.  
\- Harry, wymiana sygnatur jest stała – urwał Dumbledore. – Severus już wie, co to oznacza i zostawię was teraz z samych. On ci wszystko wytłumaczy.  
Odwrócił się w kierunku drzwi, ale zanim zdołał zrobić choć jeden krok, Snape wypuścił głośno powietrze z płuc.  
\- Nie zostawisz mnie z tym samego! – krzyknął. – To niemożliwe… Ja… Ja… nie mogę – głos mu się załamał. – To niemożliwe – dodał już z dużo mniejszą siłą. Schował twarz w dłoniach, opierając łokcie na udach. Wydawał się przytłoczony sytuacją.  
\- Nic nie rozumiem – mruknął Potter. – Czy to coś złego? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Nie, Harry. To nic złego… - uspokoił go dyrektor.  
\- Nie okłamuj go! – wrzasnął nagle Snape, odrywając dłonie od twarzy. Jego oczy ciskały piorunami. – Nic złego?! Nic złego?! – poderwał się na równe nogi. – Jest moim cholernym mężem! – krzyczał w amoku. – Do tego magicznym! Wiesz co to znaczy, Potter?! Wiesz?! – podszedł energicznie do siedzącego na łóżku bruneta, który skulił się i popatrzył na niego swoimi niewinnymi zielonymi oczami. – Wiesz?! – krzyknął jeszcze. – Oczywiście, że nie wiesz! Przecież Wielki Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru…  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak! – krzyknął Potter i stanął naprzeciwko mężczyzny. Był kilka centymetrów niższy, więc żeby popatrzeć mu prosto w oczy musiał spojrzeć w górę. – Nigdy więcej mnie tak nie nazywaj!  
Snape cofnął się o krok, gdy czarne tunele źrenic przewierciły go na wylot. Agresja, która emanowała z chłopaka, zaskoczyła go niepomiernie i przypomniała jego samego, gdy miał szesnaście lat.  
\- Widzę, że zrozumiałeś – szepnął Dumbledore. – Lepiej, żebyście porozmawiali sami – urwał.  
\- Nie! – krzyknął Harry, patrząc na niego błagalnie. – On mi nic nie powie – wytłumaczył. – On nie mówi poważnie, panie dyrektorze, prawda? – spytał z nadzieją.  
\- Obawiam się, że Severus ma rację. Jesteście małżeństwem, Harry. Do tego zauważyłem już, że część magii profesora zadomowiło się w tobie – urwał. – Jesteś młodszy, więc jego wpływ na ciebie będzie widać bardziej. Między innymi w zachowaniu. To już się dzieje, twoje oczy zmieniają kolor… - Zamilkł. – Harry, naprawdę uważam, że powinniście wszystko omówić pomiędzy sobą.  
Zanim Potter zdążył ponownie zaprotestować drzwi zamknęły się za dyrektorem, a lekkie pulsowanie magii powiadomiło ich, że Dumbledore założył kilka zaklęć wyciszających.  
Severus stał jeszcze przez chwilę bez ruchu, patrząc się tępo w przestrzeń. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego – złości, pogardy, nawet zimnego zobojętnienia i nienawiści, do której przyzwyczaił się przez te lata i to chyba przerażało go najbardziej. Mężczyzna wyglądał na zamrożonego i tylko niewielkie ruchy klatki piersiowej wskazywały na to, że wciąż żył.  
W końcu poruszył się, spojrzał prosto na Pottera i wciągnął kolejny głośny haust powietrza.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś iść do łazienki – powiedział słabo. Podszedł do komody z ciemnego drewna i rzucił w jego kierunku zwitek jedwabnego materiału, który okazał się spodniami od piżamy.  
Harry świdrował go wzrokiem przez chwilę, ale zauważywszy, że ten nie zamierza nic więcej dodać, obwinął się ponownie prześcieradłem i zniknął za drzwiami. Wrócił niedługo później, mokry, ale czysty, a co najważniejsze przebrany w za długie spodnie, których nogawki podwinął nieznacznie, dostosowując je do swoich potrzeb. Zastał Severusa siedzącego na fotelu z pustą fiolka po jakimś eliksirze. Mężczyzna spojrzał na Harry'ego i podał mu drugą fiolkę.  
\- Eliksir Uspokajający – wytłumaczył.  
Potter odkorkował buteleczkę i wypił zawartość, ale nic się nie stało. Jego serce dalej biło jak oszalałe, a myśli kłębiły się nieskładnie w głowie.  
\- Ściągnij pierścień – poradził.  
\- Przecież mówił pan, że jest fałszywy – odpowiedział lekko zaskoczony.  
\- A wolałbyś, żebym Weasley'owie wiedzieli, że pieprzyłeś się ze swoim nauczycielem świadomie?  
\- Eee…  
\- Tak myślałem, panie Potter – wysyczał, choć bez zwykłej złośliwości. Eliksir Uspokajający działał idealnie.  
Potter zsunął pierścień z palca, odczekał chwilę, aż pierwsze fale spokoju rozpłynęły się po jego ciele. Popatrzył niepewnie na srebrną obrączkę z szarym kamieniem w środku, nie wiedząc czy założyć go ponownie, czy odłożyć gdzieś dalej.  
\- Ja nie chciałem panie profesorze… gdybym wiedział… ja nawet nie wiem… jak to się stało… - jąkał niewyraźnie, obracając srebrny krążek w palcach. Przynajmniej ręce nie trzęsły mu się zbytnio, ale unikał wzroku mężczyzny. – Czy my faktycznie jesteśmy małżeństwem? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Tak, jeśli masz jakieś pytania, proszę bardzo – powiedział. Potter milczał. – Jutro rano chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać, a teraz wypadałoby się przespać… - urwał. Odłożył buteleczkę na stolik. – Coś chcesz wiedzieć? Może po prostu streszczę sytuację; obecnie jesteś uczniem poślubionym profesorowi, nielubianemu to raczej mało powiedziane. Nierozerwalnie to kolejna sprawa, a do tego zamieszkamy razem, bo skoro mam być twoim opiekunem… - urwał. – Nieważne. Jak się zachowają Gryfoni pewnie sam lepiej przewidzisz… - wyrzucał z siebie kolejne słowa, bez ładu i składu kierując się własną tajemną logiką.  
Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że stojący przed nim mężczyzna jest zmęczony. Bynajmniej nie fizycznie. Pobladła zwykle twarz, teraz była poszarzała. Kilka dodatkowych zmarszczek pojawiło się w kącikach jego oczu, które jakby przybladły. Złośliwy blask zniknął z nich, wyparty przez coś, co o wiele bardziej wystraszyło Pottera. Nigdy jeszcze nie widział tak zrezygnowanego, budzącego strach i przerażenie, Mistrza Eliksirów.  
\- Dobrze się pan czuje? – spytał głucho. Opanował chęć podejścia do mężczyzny, nie był w końcu szalony.  
\- Wypiłem trzy takie fiolki jak ty – odparł tamten. – Teraz czuję się znakomicie, Potter… Radzę wykorzystać okazję do pytań już dziś, bo jutro będziemy ustalać… wszystko… cokolwiek… nie wiem – zaczął się plątać. – Nie mów nikomu o pierścieniu, dobrze radzę. Albus sam się zorientuje, że to nie wina wadliwego bezoaru – skrzywił się. – Magiczne małżeństwa nie mogą zostać zawarte, gdy właściciele sygnatur są ubezwłasnowolnieni, a ich magia nieświadoma… A to oznacza, że będę niezwykle wściekły następnego dnia – urwał.  
Potter patrzył oniemiały na słaniającego się na nogach mężczyznę, który z trudem go wyminął i położył się na łóżku. Zamknął oczy, gdy tylko nakrył się kołdrą, ale po chwili spojrzał ponownie na Harry'ego.  
\- Tak dla wyjaśnienia, śpisz tutaj. Nie mam sił ani ochoty odprowadzać cię do Wieży – powiedział sucho. – Sądzę, że po tym co robiliśmy wcześniej to nie będzie dla ciebie problem – dodał.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry długo nie otwierał oczu, walcząc z chęcią natychmiastowej pobudki. Było tak ciepło i przyjemnie. Nie chciał wstawać i ponownie mierzyć się z nowym dniem. Coś ogrzewało jego bok, więc przysunął się bliżej i objął ramieniem źródło ciepła, które pod wpływem jego dotyku wymamrotało coś przez sen i przysunęło się bliżej. Gdy tylko zapach mężczyzny uderzył w jego nozdrza, otworzył szeroko oczy, wpatrując się w spokojną twarz Severusa. Mistrz Eliksirów spał na plecach, oddychając równomiernie. Jego barki naznaczone były kilkoma świeżymi zadrapaniami, a Harry z przerażeniem odkrył, że to on jest ich autorem.  
Wydarzenia dnia wczorajszego wróciły do niego w tempie Hogwarckiego Ekspresu i pożałował, że nie ma przy sobie jeszcze jednej fiolki czegoś na uspokojenie. Jak tylko mógł najdelikatniej wyplątał się z pościeli i zebrał rozrzucone po pokoju ubranie. Kilka minut później z drżącymi rękami i sercem bijącym w szaleńczym tempie opuszczał komnaty swojego małżonka. Miał nadzieję, że Weasley'owie nie roznieśli po szkole tej okropnej informacji. McGonagall i dyrektora nie podejrzewał o coś, a tylko ta czwórka prócz zainteresowanych była świadoma wydarzeń, które rozegrały się dzień wcześniej.  
Wyszedł na ciemny korytarz, od razu żałując, że nie sprawdził, która jest godzina. Nie był pewien czy zdąży dojść do dormitorium i wrócić przed śniadaniem. Zastanawiał się tez usilnie nad tym jak wytłumaczy swoją nieobecność w nocy. Sam siebie przeklinał za to, że wczoraj zamiast protestować i krzyczeć, potulnie ułożył się na skraju łóżka i poległ w objęciach Morfeusza. Eliksir Uspokajający najwyraźniej działał cuda, bo nie panikował. Nawet teraz próbował analizować zaistniałą sytuację. A może to znowu magia Severusa tak na niego działa?  
Musiał przyznać przed sobą, że pomimo głębokiej nienawiści jaką żywił do mężczyzny, zawsze podziwiał też jego bezwzględne opanowanie. Aż do wczoraj był pewien, że nie ma on słabych chwil niepewności o dzień następny. Aż do wczoraj. Zachowanie Snape'a, sama rozmowa, która odbyła się bez uszczypliwości… Nie bardzo wiedział co o tym myśleć. Nie wiedział, co ma myśleć w ogóle.  
Severus w dobrze znany tylko sobie sposób zainsynuował, że on także był pod wpływem bezoaru. Jego magia była na tyle świadoma, że przyjęła 'ofertę' magii Harry'ego i połączyła ich nierozerwalnie. Jego magia, ale najwidoczniej nie on sam, sądząc po reakcji na wieść o małżeństwie.  
\- Expeliarmus! – krzyknął ktoś za nim. Poczuł uderzenie w plecy, a różdżka bezpiecznie przypięta do paska, upadła kilka metrów od niego.  
Usłyszał ciche kroki kilku osób, szelest szat i dobrze znany złośliwy chichot.  
\- Proszę, proszę… kogóż my tu mamy – zaczął Draco Malfoy i podniósł jego różdżkę.

ooo

Obudził go dochodzący zewsząd syk, który z minuty na minutę przybierał na sile. Następne jednak, co dotarło do jego uszu to potężne uderzenie i krzyki niedaleko jego komnat. Zerwał się momentalnie, zabierając ze sobą różdżkę wybiegł na zewnątrz.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? – spytał sucho, widząc dwóch jego uczniów półprzytomnie opartych o ścianę.  
\- To Potter, panie profesorze – wyjąkał pobladły Draco Malfoy.  
Severus dopiero teraz spostrzegł siedzącego na podłodze Pottera, który z najwyższym przerażeniem patrzył na swoje dłonie.  
\- Co się stało, pytam! – zażądał wyjaśnień.  
\- Ja nie wiem – odparł Harry, ale Malfoy przerwał mu.  
\- Znaleźliśmy go plączącego się po lochach i chcieliśmy wskazać mu prawidłową drogę do dormitorium Gryffindoru, skoro po tylu latach wciąż się gubi – zaczął sarkastycznie, a potem zamilkł zorientowawszy się, że postrach całego Hogwartu stoi w spodniach od piżamy i najwyraźniej został wyrwany ze snu. – Nie chcieliśmy przeszkadzać, a Goyle go tylko dotknął i wtedy Potter… - urwał niepewnie. – Nie wiem co to było, ale chłopaki wylądowali na ścianie – dokończył tonem, który świadczył o tym, że to na pewno wina Pottera.  
\- Rozumiem, panie Malfoy – zasyczał Severus, po czym podszedł do Harry'ego, który wciąż w lekkim szoku siedział na zimnej podłodze.  
\- Niech go pan nie dotyka! – pisnął blondyn, czekając tylko na to jak nauczyciel wyląduje rozpłaszczony na ścianie, ale nic takiego się nie stało. Snape pomógł wstać Potterowi, który niepewnie oparł się o niego.  
\- Harry, czy nie prosiłem cię wczoraj o krótką rozmowę? – spytał spokojnie, ale z dobrze słyszaną naganą.  
Malfoy wciągnął głośno powietrze do płuc, ale żaden dźwięk więcej nie uciekł z jego ust.  
\- Przepraszam – wybąkał słabo Potter nie będąc pewnym czy może użyć jego imienia i do czego właściwie prowadzi ta rozmowa.  
\- Wracamy do komnat – zakomenderował wciąż bez złośliwości. – Panie Malfoy proszę zebrać kolegów i zwołać po południu zebranie Domu – wydał kolejne polecenie, ale zgoła innym tonem. Blondyn zadrżał słysząc suchość jego głosu, natychmiast jednak pomógł podnieść się chłopakom i chwilę potem zniknęli w mrokach korytarza.  
Severus wypuścił ramię Harry'ego, a potem ruszył z powrotem do swoich komnat. Potter podążył po prostu za nim zdezorientowany całą sytuacją. Wszystko działo się za szybko; głupi żart, seks, małżeństwo, a teraz Ślizgoni i to, co się stało z bandą Malfoya, gdy tylko podeszli. Czuł jak coś w nim protestuje na sam kontakt z ich skórą i wyraża ten protest czysto fizycznie. Nie wiedział, co się z nim dzieje i czy nie jest niebezpieczny dla otoczenia, ale Severus zdawał się nie być zaskoczony tym wszystkim, a co najdziwniejsze chyba – prawie go bronił, nazwał po imieniu.  
Drzwi zamknęły się za nimi z lekkim trzaskiem, a Snape zniknął zaraz potem w sypialni. Wyszedł już ubrany w swoje zwyczajowe czarne szaty, które nadawały mu bardziej złowieszczy wygląd. Rzucił kilka zaklęć zapewniających dyskrecję i odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego, który wciąż stał na środku salonu.  
\- Coś ty sobie myślał?! – krzyknął nagle. – Poranne spacery po lochach?! Do jasnej cholery, Potter! To terytorium Ślizgonów! Nie wierzę, że muszę ci to przypominać!  
Harry zbladł i spojrzał na wykrzywioną złością twarz. Czarne jak studnie źrenice przewiercały go na wylot.  
\- Co to było? To przed chwilą – spytał o pierwsze, co nasunęło mu się do głowy.  
Severus przeszedł kilka kroków i usiadł na jednym z foteli, ale ani gestem ani słowem nie zaprosił do siebie Gryfona, więc ten dalej stał w tym samym miejscu.  
\- Nasza magia jest niestabilna i reaguje agresją na każdą inną – odparł krótko, jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie. – O tym też miałem z tobą porozmawiać rano, ale jak widzę wolałeś wymordować swoich gryfońskich przyjaciół silnym uściskiem – zaczął sarkastycznie. – To nawet lepiej, że trafiłeś na Ślizgonów, bo może Goyle jest tępy, ale ma przynajmniej twardy łeb – odburknął.  
\- Eee… Malfoy mnie zaskoczył… - zaczął tłumaczyć.  
Severus machnął ręką lekceważąco.  
\- Gdybyś poczekał, dowiedziałbyś się też, że twoje rzeczy dziś o poranku znalazły się w dobudowanym tutaj pokoju – urwał. – Cholerne skrzaty obudziły mnie o piątej, mógłbyś znaleźć sobie bardziej odpowiedzialnego i zmyślnego pomocnika, Potter – warknął, ale zaraz potem skrzywił się. – Chyba powinniśmy mówić sobie po imieniu – zaczął. – Dyrektor będzie wyjątkowo zadowolony – znów sarkazm. – Nie stój tak, siadaj – rozkazał odrobinę uspokojony.  
Brunet natychmiast wykonał polecenie, siadając na sofie i podwijając nogi podsiebie, a Severus obrzucił go zniesmaczonym spojrzeniem. Szybko postawił stopy z powrotem na dywanie, czując jak krew uderza mu do głowy. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co myśli o nim Snape – niewychowany bachor, za grosz ogłady. Tyle razy słyszał to z jego ust, więc teraz czekał tylko na pierwsze słowa reprymendy, ale one nie padły.  
\- Powiem ci wszystko, co musisz wiedzieć, Harry – wypowiedział ostatnie słowo z naciskiem. – Więc lepiej słuchaj, bo nie będę się powtarzał, a biorąc pod uwagę twoje możliwości zapamiętywania, byłoby doskonale, gdybyś wszystko zapisywał – z jego wąskich ust wyleciała dobrze znana uszczypliwość. Harry jednak nie ruszył ani po pergamin ani po pióro. – W magicznym świecie jesteś uważany za dorosłego. Właśnie od tej chwili. Biorąc pod uwagę to, co usłyszałem rano od Albusa i sam sprawdziłem – noszę teraz twoje nazwisko. – Zaczerpnął więcej powietrza i podjął ponownie. - Porozmawiam po południu ze Ślizgonami na nasz temat. – Słowo 'nasz' zabrzmiało tak sztucznie. – Liczę na to, że z Gryfonami załatwisz sprawę sam – zaczerpnął więcej powietrza do płuc. – Gdyby ktoś sugerował gwałt… - urwał. – byłoby wskazane jednak mnie bronić – powiedział niezwykle cicho.  
\- Eee… - odezwał się niezwykle elokwentnie, ale Severus nie skomentował dziwnego dźwięku. Czekał natomiast spokojnie na to, co powie w końcu Potter. – Oczywiście, Severusie. Z twojej strony liczę na to samo – odparł szybko.  
Snape parsknął śmiechem.  
\- A kto pomyśli, że mógłbyś wymusić na mnie cokolwiek? – uniósł pytająco brwi. Jego czarne tęczówki migotały przez chwilę, ale szybko opanował się i niezgłębiona czerń powróciła.  
\- Nie o to mi chodziło – tłumaczył Harry, trochę wściekły za to, że Severus obrócił wszystko w żart. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał mężczyznę będą musieli bronić się wzajemnie w swoich światach. Nie wiedział co prawda jak zachowają się Gryfoni, ale nie spodziewał się niczego przyjemnego. Może Hermiona uzna, że to Imperio i spróbuje przeciwzaklęć? Nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. – Może jeśli nikomu nie powiemy to się nie dowiedzą…  
\- O magicznym małżeństwie zawartym przez Chłopca, Który Przeżył i Śmierciożercę? Właśnie odbywa się śniadanie, na którym większość uczniów i nauczycieli otrzymała Proroka Codziennego i gwarantuję ci, że jesteśmy na pierwszej stronie… - urwał. – I teraz wyobraź sobie, że Gryfoni gapią się w twoje puste miejsce przy stole. Ślizgoni udają, że nic się nie stało, ale niedalej jak za trzydzieści minut spróbują jednak ze mną porozmawiać. A wiesz, co my zrobimy? – spytał retorycznie. – Przesiedzimy dzisiejszy dzień zastanawiając się czy nie ma żadnej możliwości rozwiązania naszego małżeństwa, a po południu każdy porozmawia ze swoimi.  
Harry trawił przez chwilę wszystkie informacje, które napłynęły do niego w dość szybkim tempie. Nie wiedział czy bardziej martwi go spędzenie całego poranka z Mistrzem Eliksirów czy to, że musi uspokoić Gryfonów. Właściwie co miał im powiedzieć? Że przez Weasley'ów uprawiał seks ze swoim profesorem, a teraz jest jego mężem? Przecież nie do końca była to prawda. Co zatem było prawdą?  
Spojrzał na pochylonego w fotelu Severusa. Słabe światło świecy oświetlało jego ostry profil. Harry nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad swoją orientacją, ale nawet gdyby był gejem nie mógłby zainteresować się tym mężczyzną. Do tego przecież Snape nosił Mroczny Znak na ramieniu…  
\- Ekhm – odchrząknął niezdarnie. – A co z Volde…  
\- Nie wymawiaj jego imienia! – Severus podniósł głos. – Cóż, chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć, że Zakon stracił swojego jedynego szpiega – powiedział to takim tonem, jakby to była wina Pottera. – Nie życzę sobie, żebyś wymieniał Czarnego Pana z imienia… - Jego głos brzmiał złowrogo.  
\- Em, dobrze.  
Milczeli przez chwilę, zatopieni we własnych myślach, gdy z cichym puk w salonie pojawił się Zgredek. Niepewnie spojrzał na Severusa, który zmarszczył brwi na jego widok.  
\- Śniadanie zjemy tutaj, Zgredku – zwrócił się do niego Snape, nim skrzat zdążył rozpocząć swoją tyradę. – Możesz mi tylko wyjaśnić, dlaczego przejście do pokoju Harry'ego wiedzie przez moją sypialnię? – spytał odrobinę ostrzej.  
Potter zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie nie zauważył żadnych nowych drzwi w komnatach. Te z salonu wiodły tylko do sypialni i laboratorium, i opatrzone były wykutymi w żelazie figurami wężów.  
\- Harry Potter, sir… jest małżonkiem – zająknął się skrzat, spoglądając niepewnie tym razem na chłopca, który skinął w jego stronę głową, jakby chcąc dodać mu otuchy. – I… skrzaty pana profesora, sir… uznały, że… - umilkł. – Niedobry Zgredek! – krzyknął nagle i już miał uderzyć głową o ścianę, gdy silne ręce Severusa powstrzymały go.  
\- Nie potrzebne nam tutaj rękoczyny, Zgredku – skrzywił się z niesmakiem, wypuszczając z rąk skrzata. – Przynieś nam śniadanie, jeśli możesz – dodał.  
Oczy skrzata zrobiły się prawie tak wielkie ze zdziwienia jak oczy Harry'ego, który nie dostrzegł żadnych zmian w zabarwieniu tęczówek Snape'a, co oznaczałoby, że mężczyzna jest prawie przyjazny sam z siebie. Zgredek zniknął po chwili, kłaniając się na pożegnanie.  
\- No co?! – warknął Severus tracąc cierpliwość. Potter patrzył w niego jak ciele w malowane wrota. – Czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś, żebym źle traktował skrzaty? – spytał z lekką irytacją.  
\- Nie, to znaczy ja… - zawahał się, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Harry – powiedział to takim samym tonem jak każde Potter, odkąd się tylko poznali, a chłopak skulił się. – To, że nie bywam przyjemny dla uczniów nie znaczy, że zawsze się tak zachowuję. Wszystko ma swoje powody – rzekł tonem nie znoszącym dyskusji, więc Potter po prostu zamilkł.  
Zgredek pojawił się z półmiskami, które rozstawił na niewielkim stoliczku i przysunął Harry'emu drugi fotel. Zjedli w milczeniu, a chłopak nie potrafił nie rzucać mężczyźnie zaciekawionych spojrzeń. W końcu ten podniósł głowę wyżej i ponownie skrzywiwszy się, spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
\- Czy ja poznam te powody? – spytał cicho, nawiązując do rozmowy sprzed paru minut.  
\- Nie sądzę. Nie sądzę, żeby były ci do czegoś potrzebne – urwał. – Jakie zajęcia miałeś mieć dzisiaj? – spytał rzeczowo.  
\- Zielarstwo… Wróżbiarstwo, Transmutację… - wyliczył spokojnie.  
\- Nienajgorzej, myślałem, że będzie to coś ważniejszego – powiedział z lekką kpiną. – Minerwa usprawiedliwi twoją nieobecność. – Odłożył sztućce na stolik i sięgnął po filiżankę kawy. – W biblioteczce są księgi, które mogą być pomocne. Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz odróżniać informacje przydatne od zwykłych bajań? – Uniósł brwi.  
Potter przytaknął i wstał, podchodząc do wysokiego regału, który zajmował prawie całą ścianę. Przeglądał systematycznie tytuły ksiąg, ale nic nie wyglądało na przydatne. Prawdę powiedziawszy wszystko traktowało o eliksirach, co wcale go nie zaskoczyło.  
\- Nie tu, głupi dzieciaku – usłyszał za sobą karcący ton. Severus podszedł i stuknął różdżką w mahoniowe drewno. Regał zafalował i wysunął się ze ściany, ukazując kilka kolejnych półek wypełnionych po brzegi zakurzonymi księgami.  
\- Accio magiczne małżeństwa – mruknął Snape ponownie, a kilkadziesiąt pergaminów oderwało się od swoich miejsc i wylądowało u stóp mężczyzny. – Zaczniemy od tego – zwrócił do się do Pottera, który z przerażeniem obserwował powiększający się stosik.  
\- Zaczniemy? – spytał słabo.  
\- Widzę, że jednak nie chcesz się ode mnie uwolnić tak bardzo jak ja od ciebie – zaczął Snape ponuro. – A byłem pewien, że oddasz za to wszystko – dodał z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
Harry zamilkł, nie wiedząc znów jak skomentować wypowiedź. Sięgnął po pierwszą z brzegu księgę i zabrał się do czytania. Severus zniknął natomiast w swojej sypialni, by wrócić po chwili z dwoma piórami i czystym pergaminem, który bez słowa wręczył chłopcu. Zajął fotel, dostosowawszy oświetlenie do własnych potrzeb przywołał opasłe tomiszcze.  
Kilka godzin później oczy Harry'ego łzawiły, a kolejne litery rozmazywały się. Sytuacji nie poprawiała zmienna czcionka, czasem tak ozdobna, że słowa ginęły w kwieciu narysowanym przez nadgorliwego autora. Czuł, że jego szata jest zakurzona i śmierdzi biblioteką, czego Ron na pewno nie pochwali, gdy w końcu się spotkają. Na myśl o tym zadrżał, co nie uszło uwagi siedzącemu w ciszy mężczyźnie.  
\- Znalazłeś coś ciekawego? – spytał od niechcenia.  
\- Nie. Co powinienem powiedzieć Gryfonom? – zapytał od razu poprawiając zsuwające się z nosa okulary.  
Severus odłożył czytaną księgę na stos obok fotela i wyprostował kręgosłup.  
\- Właściwie wspólna wersja wydarzeń może się przydać – rzucił. – Sądzę, że zwalenie całej winy na Weasley'ów i ich niebanalne pomysły byłoby idealne. Wszyscy będą ci współczuć. Tylko uważaj na pannę Granger, zadaje kategorycznie zbyt wiele pytań i na zbyt wiele posiada odpowiedzi – dodał odrobinę złośliwie.  
Choć Harry bardzo chciałby bronić Hermiony, musiał przyznać, że Snape ma rację. Nawet nie chciał sobie wyobrazić, co pomyśleliby jego przyjaciele, gdyby okazało się, że nie był pod wpływem tego eliksiru.  
\- W tym tygodniu znów opuścisz zajęcia – oznajmił mu nagle.  
\- Eee, dlaczego?  
\- Muszę udać się na Pokątną po coś… - urwał. Spojrzał na bruneta jakoś dziwnie, jakby chciał przewiercić go wzrokiem. – Czy to prawda, co mówi się o Gryfonach? – spytał bez kpiny. – Potrafisz dochować tajemnicy?


	5. Chapter 5

Potter zmieszał się. Severus zdawał się mówić śmiertelnie poważnie, co wcale nie ułatwiało sytuacji. Tym bardziej, że Harry nie czuł się komfortowo w tej rozmowie, która prowadziła do nie wiadomo czego.  
\- Powiem szczerze; dzisiaj rano zobowiązałem się przed Dumbledorem do tego, że ochronię cię własnym życiem – powiedział bez cienia emocji w głosie. – Zamierzam tego dokonać korzystając z wszelkich dostępnych mi środków, ale nie mam obowiązku i chęci narażania życia, które nie należy do mnie. Zrozumieliśmy się? – spytał. Potter skinął głową. – Od tej pory będziemy odbywać codziennie wieczorem lekcje Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, bo to co nazywaliście do tej pory zajęciami… cóż… pozostawiają wiele do życzenia… Oczekuję od ciebie pełnego przygotowania i zaangażowania… - urwał. – I milczenia. To nie będą zaklęcia dla małych słodkich Gryfonów, panie Potter – wrócił nieprzyjemny ton, gdy Snape pochylił się w jego stronę. Automatycznie Harry odchylił się do tyłu unikając jego wzroku. – I pamiętaj, że jestem w stanie użyć Obliviate na każdym zbyt wścibskim Gryfonie, który…  
\- Dobrze, zrozumiałem – przerwał mu Potter szybko. Serce waliło mu jak opętane. – Obiecuję pana nie narażać – dodał.  
\- Czcze obietnice nie są u mnie w cenie, Harry – podkreślił ostatnie słowo, jakby chciał go napomnieć. – Biorąc pod uwagę twoje częste odwiedziny u Poppy sądzę, że najłatwiej spotkać cię właśnie tam – dodał zgryźliwie. – Postaramy się je ograniczyć do minimum.  
Wstał szybko, otrzepując czarne szaty z kurzu i zniknął w swojej sypialni. Wrócił dopiero po kilku minutach i spojrzał karcąco w stronę Gryfona, który wciąż siedział na podłodze czytając kolejną z kolei księgę traktującą o istocie małżeństw magicznych. Właściwie cieszył się z tych poszukiwań, bo choć nic nie wskazywało na to, że szybko znajdą sposób na uwolnienie się od siebie wiedział na pewno, że Snape nie może zrobić mu krzywdy, bo jego własna magia znajdzie sposób, żeby się na nim zemścić. Sama stabilizacja sygnatur nie powinna też trwać dłużej niż dwa dni, co było równie pocieszające. Harry zdziwiony był tylko tym, że z ofertą magicznego małżeństwa wychodzi silniejszy magicznie czarodziej, ale bał się zapytać o to Severusa. Podskórnie czuł, że to nie byłoby najbezpieczniejsze zagranie.  
\- Zamierzasz się przebrać? – spytał oschle Snape, nachylając się nad nim.  
\- Przebrać? To znaczy? – odpowiedział głupio Potter.  
\- Idziemy na obiad. Jesteś cały w kurzu i śmierdzisz starością. Ktoś jeszcze mógłby pomyśleć, że to ode mnie. – Severus uniósł wysoko brwi. Gdyby Harry go nie znał mógłby przysiąc, że to był żart. Ale Potter doskonale zapoznał się z zachowaniami przerażającego Mistrza Eliksirów i nie dał się nabrać.  
\- Masz rację. Zaraz wracam – odparł krótko.  
Wszedł do jego sypialni niepewnie rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu kolejnych drzwi. Były jednak doskonale widoczne, tuż naprzeciwko wejścia do salonu. Zniknął w nich szybko i od razu dopadł dużej szafy, gdzie Zgredek najwyraźniej powiesił wszystkie jego szaty. Przebranie zajęło mu zaledwie kilka minut, uczesanie kolejne dwie. Gdy wyszedł Severus czekał na niego już w drzwiach zerkając niepewnie na zegarek. Bez słowa wyszli na korytarz, idąc koło siebie w pewnej odległości. Lochy były puste, obiad musiał już trwać. Prawdziwość tego stwierdzenia została sprawdzona, gdy tylko weszli do Wielkiej Sali. Setki zaciekawionych i zszokowanych par oczu lustrowało ich od stóp po głowę szukając nie wiadomo czego. Przechodzili w ciszy pomiędzy stołami. Harry starał się unikać wzroku kolegów, Severus wręcz przeciwnie – rozdawał na prawo i lewo mordercze spojrzenia, które peszyły i przerażały.  
Potter dopiero teraz zdał sobie sprawę, że nie wie jak ma się zachować. Jedyne małżeństwo, które zamieszkiwało Hogwart siadywało razem, ale oboje byli profesorami, co tłumaczyło bardzo wiele. Sytuację rozwiązał Snape, łapiąc go za łokieć i popychając lekko w stronę jego zwyczajowego miejsca pomiędzy Ronem i Hermioną.  
\- Smacznego, Harry – powiedział z całą uprzejmością, na którą było go stać, więc zabrzmiało to tylko jak 'udław się', a nie 'zdychaj powolną śmiercią'.  
\- Dziękuję, Severusie. Wzajemnie – odpowiedział z pozornym spokojem i usiadł koło sparaliżowanych przyjaciół.  
Neville zaczął oddychać dopiero wtedy, gdy Severus usiadł na krześle przy stole nauczycielskim i rzucił zbiorowy 'zły wzrok', który zmusił uczniów większości domów do odwrócenia się w stronę własnych talerzy.  
Obiad przebiegł w niesamowitym milczeniu, przerywanym cichymi szeptami i okazjonalnymi ciekawskimi spojrzeniami. Chyba tego Harry bał się najbardziej – nikt się do niego nie odzywał. Hermiona cały czas popijała sok z dyni, a Ron z zaczerwienioną twarzą zdawał się bawić jedzeniem, co samo w sobie było niezwykłe.  
\- Dobra, co napisano w Proroku Codziennym? – spytał w końcu przerywając ciszę.  
Kilka głów podniosło się znad stołu, ale nikt nawet nie otworzył ust.  
\- Że wiesz… Że… ty i Snape… wiesz… - jąkał się Ron.  
\- Przestań wreszcie – mruknęła Hermiona. – Wiemy, że ty i profesor Snape jesteście małżeństwem, do tego magicznym – urwała nabierając więcej powietrza. – Chcielibyśmy tylko poznać okoliczności – ostrożnie dobrała słowa.  
\- Po obiedzie w Pokoju Wspólnym wszystko wytłumaczę – uciął krótko. – Na razie chce w spokoju zjeść obiad, a jak zapewne wiecie spokój u Gryfonów to mimo wszystko nie milczenie – zaczął z sarkazmem, ale od razu zasłonił sobie usta zdając sobie sprawę, że brzmi jak Snape, co zapewne nie wzbudzi miłych skojarzeń.  
Gryfoni zostawili to bez komentarza, ale ilość ukradkowych spojrzeń wzrosła parabolicznie.

ooo

Zwołanie zebrania wszystkich Ślizgonów było jego częstym posunięciem w ostatnich czasach. Nie należał do ludzi, który przyjmują swoich uczniów w prywatnych komnatach i częstują herbatnikami rozprawiając na temat swoich i ich prywatnych problemów. O nie. Severus Snape wykładał kawę na ławę i tego samego wymagał od swoich podopiecznych. Przynajmniej w tym zgadzali się w stu procentach.  
Kiedy wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego Slytherinu powitała go cisza. Tak dobrze znajoma. Owionął wzrokiem każdego z osobna przedłużając tę ciszę i wywołując nerwowe oczekiwanie, aż w końcu odchrząknął zwracając na siebie ich pełną uwagę.  
\- Proszę Państwa, jak zapewne dowiedzieliście się dzisiejszego poranka obecnie znajduję się w magicznym związku małżeńskim z Harrym Potterem – urwał. Uczniowie wpatrywali się w niego z niedowierzaniem, czego akuratnie się spodziewał. – Chciałem was poinformować o tym, że nic się nie zmienia. Dalej uważam Gryfonów za bandę rozwrzeszczanych dzieciaków i liczę na to, że wy wciąż pozostaniecie solidarnymi Ślizgonami, którzy w razie własnych problemów zawiadomią mnie o nich. – Nabrał kolejny haust powietrza. – A teraz pewna sprawa, o której nie rozmawialiśmy wcześniej, ale sądzę, że obecnie intryguje większość z was. – Skrzywił się i podwinął lewy rękaw, gdzie widniał Mroczny Znak. – Tak, to jest to co poznajecie doskonale, a część was najpewniej będzie takowy nosić. Jestem ostatnią osobą, która was za to przeklnie. Doskonale znam realia w jakich żyjecie, w jakich żyjemy… Powiedziałbym, że jestem jedyną osobą w tej cholernej szkole, która was rozumie, ale brzmiałbym jak Dumbledore, a wy tego nie potrzebujecie. – Zakrył Mroczny Znak, ale wciąż czuł wzrok uczniów na lewym ramieniu. – Nie jesteśmy Gryfonami, którzy z sercem na dłoni wybiegają wrogowi naprzeciw zapominając różdżki z dormitorium. Jesteśmy Ślizgonami. To zobowiązuje. – Zakończył i już miał się odwrócić, gdy przypomniała mu się jeszcze jedna sprawa. – Jesteśmy Ślizgonami – powtórzył. – Mamy honor, który jest dla nas wszystkim… Jeśli jakkolwiek zagrozicie mojemu małżonkowi będę traktował to jak atak na mój honor, a wtedy dowiecie się dlaczego byłem ulubionym Śmierciożercą Czarnego Pana – zakończył złowieszczo. Kilka osób zadrżało, ale nikt się nie odezwał.  
Opuścił dormitorium w takiej samej ciszy jaką zastał.

ooo

Harry wyszeptał hasło Grubej Damie i wszedł do Pokoju Wspólnego, gdzie chyba po raz pierwszy panowała tak dominująca cisza. Nawet ogień nie trzaskał wesoło w kominku, a zaledwie poprawnie ocieplając pomieszczenie. Gryfoni stali wszędzie, począwszy od schodków po sofy i dywan. Ron i Hermiona niemal natychmiast stanęli za jego plecami niczym prywatna ochrona.  
\- Ekhm… - mruknął. – Chyba będzie lepiej jak powiem to po prostu – zaczął niepewnie. – Zdaje się, że jestem mężem Snape'a – urwał. – I… wiecie to w sumie… - dukał. – Nie chcę zwalać winy na bliźniaków, ale proponowałbym wam nie włamywać się do prywatnych komnat Hagrida czy McGonagall… na przykład – znów umilkł, ale tym razem kilka osób zachichotało. Nieliczni skrzywili się na samą myśl. – Cóż, Severus poinformował mnie, że nie zmieni swojego stosunku do Gryfonów, więc pewnie liczy na wzajemność – czarne ogniki pojawiły się w jego oczach.  
Poczuł silne klepnięcie Deana, który wylądował natychmiast na ścianie.  
\- Em, zdaje się, że zapomniałem was ostrzec, że Snape wyprowadza mnie chronicznie z równowagi, więc jestem niebezpieczny – zażartował, a mroczna czerń pokryła na dobre jego tęczówki.  
Kilku Gryfonów podniosło kolegę, ktoś inny wciągnął go na sofę. Harry parę następnych godzin spędził grając w karty i wysłuchując z ust Hermiony co takiego działo się na zajęciach, które opuścił.  
Kiedy przemykał po korytarzu w lochach przypomniała mu się sytuacja z poranka, co dziwniejsze nawet przez chwilę nie pomyślał o pozostaniu w dormitoriach Gryfonów na noc. Podskórnie wydawało mu się to nieodpowiednie, tym bardziej, że faktycznie wszystkie jego rzeczy zostały przeniesione do komnat Severusa.  
Stanął przed zamkniętymi drzwiami i zastanawiał się dlaczego nie zapytał o hasło, gdy dobrze znajome syczenie wypełniło ciszę. Przeklął w duchu sam siebie i nacisnął klamkę, która automatycznie zawinęła się wokół jego dłoni.  
\- Dziś bez głupich żartów Harry Potterze? – spytał wąż otwierając drzwi.  
Harry nie kłopotał się odpowiedzią, bo zaraz został wciągnięty do salonu przez dwie silnie dłonie.  
\- Coś ty sobie myślał, ty głupi dzieciaku! – wrzasnął Snape potrząsając nim. – Czy ja nie mówiłem o wieczornych zajęciach?!  
\- Ja… nie wiedziałem, że to od dzisiaj… - zająknął się, patrząc w dwie świdrujące tęczówki.  
\- W takim razie mam nadzieję, że prosiłeś rano Czarnego Pana, żeby był łaskaw polować na ciebie od jutra – rzucił mężczyzna sztywno wypuszczając jego ramiona z uścisku.  
Potter patrzył na niego w przerażeniu, nie mógł wydusić z siebie słowa. Severus po prostu odwrócił się i wszedł do sypialni.  
\- A skoro tak, to dzisiaj faktycznie nie będzie żadnych zajęć – mruknął już trochę spokojniej, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi, prawa dłoń masowała lewe ramię.

ooo

Przeraźliwy syk obudził go kilka godzin później i choć starał się z całych sił, naciąganie poduszki na głowę nie pomagało. Nie wiedział, co opętało te przeklęte stworzenia, ale zamierzał się na nich zemścić w przyszłości. Choć z drugiej strony – co może zaszkodzić mosiężnym wężom?  
\- Czego chcecie? – zapytał nieuprzejmie, siadając na łóżku. Chłód w lochach był przejmujący i od razu pożałował, że nie zasnął w jednym ze swetrów pani Wesley. Ciekawe jak Snape to wytrzymywał…  
\- Pan ma kłopotyyyy…  
\- Kłopoty?  
\- Wyjdź sssss z pokoju Harry… Sssszybko… – wysyczała jego własna klamka i otworzyła drzwi, zza których natychmiast dobiegł jęk bólu.  
Harry wyskoczył z łóżka łapiąc po drodze różdżkę i oświetlił sypialnię Severusa. Mężczyzna wił się na poplamionej krwią pościeli, ściskając lewe ramię, na którym czystą czerwienią pulsował Mroczny Znak. Niemal natychmiast podbiegł do niego, ale niezbyt wiedział, co może zrobić. Wyszeptał kilka zaklęć leczniczych, których uczono ich na zajęciach, ale podświadomie wiedział, że to bezskuteczne. Tymczasem cierpienie coraz bardziej zniekształcało twarz Severusa, której normalna bladość stała się teraz chorobliwą. Najgorsze było jednak to, że Mistrz Eliksirów nie otworzył ani razu oczu, najwyraźniej pogrążony w najgorszym koszmarze swojego życia. Zagryzał za to nerwowo wargi, chcąc zdusić krzyki przechodzące w jęki. Kolejne krople krwi poplamiły pościel, niezatrzymane przez Episkey, które Hary powtarzał w kółko, dotykając bladej skóry Severusa.  
\- Użyczymy cii magii… – odezwały się nagle węże, wypełniając pokój niespokojnym sykiem.  
\- Co mam zrobić – spytał po prostu.  
\- Dotknij… dotknij węża… ressssztę zosssstaw nam…  
Harry pochylił się nad wijącym się mężczyzną i starał się go unieruchomić lewą ręką podczas, gdy prawa niepewnie sięgała do odcinającego się na białej skórze węża, który zdawał się ruszać wraz z każdym drgnieniem mięśni. W końcu zacisnął dłoń, czując nagle morze nienawiści, które przesłoniło mu oczy zasłoną czerwieni. Nie wiedział czy to, co spływa wzdłuż jego ręki to krew jego czy Severusa. Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać, gdy pierwsza fala magii uderzyła go w plecy z taką siłą, że upadł na mężczyznę przygniatając go swoim ciężarem. Bardzo szybko stracił przytomność, wcale nie uspokojony ciszą, która opanowała cały pokój.  
Obudził się kilka godzin później. Już świtało, co było dziwne biorąc pod uwagę, że komnaty Severusa pozbawione były okien. Od razu poczuł metaliczny smak krwi na języku i po raz kolejny zastanawiał się czy to jego własna czy małżonka. Nie miał sił się podnieść, więc z trudem sturlał się z równie nieruchomego ciała, które po dłuższych oględzinach wyglądało dużo lepiej niż wczorajszej nocy. Severus oddychał z trudem, ale przynajmniej miarowo. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się z wysiłkiem przy każdym głębszym wdechu. Harry nakrył się kołdrą, okrywając też półnagiego mężczyznę, który miał chyba zwyczaj sypiania w samych spodniach. Jego jasna skóra naznaczona była plamami zakrzepłej krwi, ale Potter wątpił czy znalazłby choć trochę wolnej magii do oczyszczenia jego lub siebie.  
Prawa ręka, którą dotykał znaku, piekła go niemiłosiernie, ale bał się na nią spojrzeć. Nie miał też ochoty na rozmowę z wężami, które najwyraźniej wykorzystały jego łatwowierność. Już on doskonale wiedział jak zareaguje Snape na wieść o tym, że bez żadnego pytania czy chwili zastanowienia poddał się obcej magii i do tego stracił przytomność. Czuł też wyraźnie magiczne wyczerpanie, więc to też nie obędzie się bez komentarza.  
Westchnął, gdy mężczyzna poruszył się nieznacznie i jęknął, chyba instynktownie zasłaniając lewe ramię. Już po chwili otworzył szeroko oczy, obserwując swoją rękę, która umazana cała we krwi, ślizgała się po nienaznaczonej skórze.  
\- Co do… - urwał, wciągając głęboko powietrze do płuc.  
Odwrócił się w stronę leżącego płasko Pottera, który obserwował go z napięciem.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytał słabo.  
\- To nie ja… - mruknął Harry. – Węże cię chyba lubią – urwał.  
\- Potter, coś ty zrobił! – zdawał się być naprawdę wkurzony.  
\- Przecież mówię, że to nie ja – przerwał mu dobywający się zewsząd syk, który narastał z sekundy na sekundę.  
\- Przestańcie wreszcie! – wrzasnął Snape, łapiąc się za głowę. 0 dziwo węże umilkły, a Harry'ego wcale nie zaskoczyło, że ten mężczyzna potrafi zastraszyć nawet gady. – Pewnie oczekujesz podziękowań? – spytał oschle, spoglądając na niego z niechęcią.  
\- Nie, ale gdybyś rzucił na nas zaklęcie czyszczące – zawahał się. Skóra zaczynała go swędzieć od zaschniętej krwi.  
Mistrz Eliksirów podniósł się nieznacznie na łokciach i odszukał różdżkę, która leżała na dywanie tuż koło łóżka. Wyszeptał kilka zaklęć czyszczących, co nie sprawiło mu żadnych trudności. Zaniepokoiło to trochę osłabionego bruneta, który bał się drgnąć, gdy Snape obrysował linię jego szczęki, po czym zatrzymał się w miejscu tuż za uchem badając puls. Severus zamknął oczy, oddychając przez nos.  
\- Po prostu znakomicie – mruknął do siebie. – Zwolnię cię z dzisiejszych zajęć – warknął. – Postaraj się, żeby to były ostatnie opuszczone zajęcia, Harry – dodał, a Potter pomyślał, że chyba weszło mu w nawyk wypowiadanie jego imienia jakby to było coś niesamowicie paskudnego. – Przenieść cię do twojego łóżka? – spytał jeszcze, spoglądając z niedowierzaniem na swoje ramię, które pozbawione było Mrocznego Znaku. Zamiast niego pojawiła się natomiast prawie dziesięciocentymetrowa blizna.  
\- Eee… byłoby chyba najlepiej – urwał. – Jeśli możesz…  
\- Wingardium Leviosa – zabrzmiało w powietrzu, a Potter poczuł, że jest unoszony nieznaną siłą. Bał się drgnąć, ale uspokoił się, gdy tylko w parę minut później namacał pod sobą własne łóżko.  
\- Dziękuję – mruknął zagrzebując się we własnej pościeli.  
\- Przywołam Zgredka ze śniadaniem – powiedział jeszcze z chłodem w głosie. – Postaraj się nie wstawać do południa – bardziej rozkazał niż doradził.  
Nim Harry zdążył odpowiedzieć, opuścił pokój zamykając za sobą drzwi. Potter pomyślał tylko, że nawet, gdyby czegoś chciał nie mógłby o to poprosić.  
Zgredek pojawił się w kilka minut później i po dłuższych utarczkach pozwolił chłopakowi zjeść samemu śniadanie. Początkowo zamierzał karmić go łyżeczką, biadoląc nad tragicznym stanem magii sir Potter'a. Gryfon zastanawiał się nawet jak skrzaty domowe wyczuwają takie rzeczy. Zdawały się wiedzieć o wiele więcej o czarodziejach niż nawet oni sami. Dla przykładu Zgredek powiadomił go o tym, że do wieczora nie będzie w stanie wyczarować nawet prostego lumos i nigdy więcej nie powinien ufać wężom. Syk zagłuszył resztę tyrady skrzata, który w popłochu zabrał talerze i aportował się najprawdopodobniej do kuchni, obiecując wcześniej, że wróci jak tylko gady uspokoją się choć trochę.


	6. Chapter 6

Severus siedział w fotelu pocierając jasnoróżową bliznę, która szpeciła jego rękę. Nie mógł uwierzyć w to co zdarzyło się w nocy. Był niemal pewien, że zginie, gdy pierwsze fale bólu zaczęły obmywać jego ciało. Rzucił na siebie zaklęcie usypiające, mając nadzieję, że jakoś to będzie, ale najwyraźniej to wyciszające, którym wcześniej zabezpieczył pokój było zbyt słabe i obudził Pottera.  
Dalej nie mógł uwierzyć, że po prawie dwudziestu latach zniknął znak, który odbierał mu chęci do życia. Gładził zapamiętale miejsce, w którym powinien się znajdować, mrucząc pod nosem Finite, ale czar nie znikał, więc to nie mogło być żadne zaklęcie maskujące, o które początkowo podejrzewał chłopaka.  
Był przerażony, gdy ocknął się nie czując bólu. Cierpienie zawsze było lepsze niż nicość, bo ona oznaczała śmierć, a przecież miał jeszcze tak wiele do zrobienia. Przez chwilę myślał, że zawalił sprawę i już nigdy niczego nie poprawi, ale prawdziwy strach poczuł dopiero wtedy, gdy ujrzał Pottera całego umazanego we krwi. Ulga, że to jego własna krew nie powinna być tak wielka – pomyślał niemal od razu. Sam nie czuł zmęczenia, czy wyczerpania, ale chłopak z trudem oddychał. Niemal nie wyczuwał jego magii, która przeważnie pulsowała nieokrzesaną energią wokół niego, prowokując go. Wystraszył się jak diabli, gdy oczyścił ich z krwi i okazało się, że Mroczny Znak zniknął, a to za sprawką węży – jak twierdził Potter, ale on wiedział. Wybraniec właśnie ryzykował swoje własne życie dla bezsensownego aktu miłosierdzia, który powinien go rozsierdzić, ale nie mógł wykrzesać z siebie ani odrobiny agresji, która do tej pory utrzymywała go przy życiu. Zamiast słów podziękowania, jakichkolwiek słów – zostawił go w pokoju. Samego. Tak było lepiej, niż tłumaczyć.  
Właściwie co miał wytłumaczyć? Dla chłopaka był wrogiem numer dwa, zaraz po Czarnym Panu. Powinien cieszyć się, że uplasował się tak wysoko. Ta myśl wywołała u niego dobrze znany uśmieszek, który zmazała kolejna.  
Mógłby przecież powiedzieć wszystko. Powinien. Chłopak był podwójnie narażony przez niego i mógłby być całkowicie bezpieczny, ale Severus nie lubił dzielić się tajemnicami, które nie należały do niego. Zresztą za dwa dni da mu coś, co ochroni go w bardzo wielu miejscach, jeśli Potter okaże się choć w połowie tak honorowy i inteligentny jak Dumbledore twierdzi.  
Snape westchnął i wstał z łóżka, gładząc bliznę palcami. Poznając na nowo jej fakturę. Doskonale pamiętał dzień jej powstania i tak bardzo chciałby wszystko zapomnieć…  
Tymczasem ubrał się w ciszy, starając się nie przywoływać niechcianych wspomnień i korzystając z kominka udał się do gabinetu dyrektora.  
Dumbledore siedział jak zwykle w swoim fotelu i Snape złapał się na tym, że zastanawia się czy mężczyzna właściwie się z niego rusza. Myśl była tak niedorzeczna, że aż uśmiechnął się pod nosem, co nie umknęło uwagi dyrektora.  
\- Widzę, że małżeństwo ci sprzyja, Severusie – powiedział, uśmiechając się życzliwie.  
Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął lekceważąco, natychmiast przybierając zwykłą maskę na twarz.  
\- Mnie na pewno. Nie wiem czy magicznie wyczerpanemu Potterowi także – mruknął. Dyrektor wyprostował się natychmiast, czekając na wyjaśnienia. Na taką nerwowość pozwalał sobie niezwykle rzadko. – Potter jakimś cudem ściągnął mój Mroczny Znak – powiedział, podciągając rękaw.  
\- Widzę, że została blizna – zauważył przytomnie dyrektor. Severus zmilczał uwagę. To dla magii było szczególne miejsce, a on nie miał zamiaru tłumaczyć, co innego mogło spowodować tak rozległą ranę, której nie można było zaleczyć za pomocą zaklęcia. – Ale sądzę, że to niewielka cena… - urwał.  
\- Tak. Potter odpoczywa teraz w swoim pokoju – dodał po chwili wahania. – Nie wiem jak on to zrobił – zawiesił głos.  
\- Czasem to co niemożliwe jest w zasięgu ręki, Severusie…  
\- Możesz przestać, Albusie? Od dawna to na mnie nie działa… - Zgromił mężczyznę wzrokiem.  
Dumbledore uśmiechnął się,

ooo

Harry cały dzień spędził w łóżku, przeglądając pobieżnie przyniesione przez Zgredka księgi dotyczące zaklęć ochronnych. Obiadu prawie nie tknął, męczony mdłościami, o których wspomniał skrzat mimochodem tego samego poranka. Severus nie wrócił w ciągu całego dnia, więc uznał, że mężczyzna pewnie poszedł na zajęcia i zamęcza teraz uczniów. Sądząc po paskudnym humorze, który miał wychodząc – Harry współczuł im z całego serca, jednocześnie ciesząc się, że Eliksiry są już za nim.  
Wypisał kilka bardziej przydatnych zaklęć, gdy do pokoju ktoś zapukał. Tknięty przeczuciem sięgnął po różdżkę, ale gdy przez drzwi przeszła Hermiona, nie mógł uwierzyć w swoje szczęście.  
\- Cześć – powiedziała, siadając na skraju łóżka. – Profesor Snape zwolnił mnie z Zaawansowanych Eliksirów – dodała trochę niezadowolona. – Chciał, żebym przekazała ci to. – Wręczyła mu pudełko ze stertą listów. – Przyszły dzisiaj podczas śniadania i kompletnie go zawaliły. Są adresowane do was obu, mówił, żebyś je przejrzał. Przyniosłam też moje notatki – dodała, kładąc na stoliku kilka pergaminów zapisanych równym pismem.  
\- Eeee… dzięki – w końcu zdobył się na kilka słów. – Kto cię tu wpuścił? – spytał ciekawie. Jakoś nie wyobrażał sobie Snape dającego Gryfonce hasło do prywatnych komnat, tym bardziej, że własny mąż ich nie posiadał.  
\- Węże. Profesor mówił, żebym powiadomiła je do kogo chcę się dostać – odparła. – Co u ciebie? – spytała nagle, patrząc na niego z troską. Przez chwilę dziękował Snape'owi, że nie przysłał Rona.  
\- Całkiem znośnie. Zdążyłem go już śmiertelnie wkurzyć. Bardzo wściekły był rano? – zapytał z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Nie – pokręciła głową. – Raczej zamyślony. Czym go zdenerwowałeś?  
Harry zastanowił się przez chwilę czy Severus chciałby, żeby Hermiona znała prawdę. Informacja nie wyglądała na ważną, ale mimo wszystko nie miał pewności czy wyjawianie prywatnych spraw Mistrza Eliksirów go ucieszy.  
\- Niczym szczególnym – odparł wymijająco. – Co jeszcze się dzisiaj działo?  
\- Powinnam ci powiedzieć… Wiesz jak dziś nie pojawiłeś się na śniadaniu, a Snape wyglądał jakby połknął kij – urwała. – Ron i Seamus, naprawdę próbowałam ich powstrzymać – dodała szybko. Zbyt szybko.  
\- Co się stało? – Harry był coraz bardziej zmartwiony.  
\- Doszli do wniosku, że Snape pewnie coś ci zrobił, wbili sobie to do głowy i przed obiadem próbowali go obezwładnić – powiedziała jednym tchem. – Obaj są teraz w skrzydle szpitalnym. Snape rzucił na nich jakieś dwie klątwy, nie wiem jakie. Po prostu upadli na podłogę jak kłoda… - urwała, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Potter chciał ją mocniej przyciągnąć do siebie, ale w porę zorientował się, że to może się dla niej źle skończyć.  
\- Cholera. Porozmawiam z nim – obiecał, choć wiedział, że nie przyniesie to żadnych skutków.  
\- Harry, ty nie rozumiesz – przerwała mu. – Ja naprawdę nie rozumiem, dlaczego Ron jest takim idiotą – urwała. – Seamus tak, ale Ron? Mógłby chociaż raz pomyśleć… chociaż raz. Zachował się jak idiota. Snape mógł mu zrobić wszystko. – Wzięła głęboki wdech i kontynuowała. – Wiesz, poczekał aż pierwsze zaklęcia dolecą do niego. Stał bez ruchu patrząc na nich kpiąco. Nawet nie wiem kiedy w niego trafiły, bo nic nie zadziałało. A potem jak gdyby nigdy nic uniósł różdżkę i wyszeptał może dwa słowa… Ja nie wiem czy powinieneś tu zostać – dodała ciszej. – On jest niebezpieczny.  
Potter zaśmiał się. Powtarzali jej to z Ronem odkąd tylko zaczęli chodzić do Hogwartu, a ona stanowczo tłumaczyła im, że są uprzedzeni. A teraz Harry po prostu wiedział, że Snape nie może zrobić mu krzywdy. Ich magia go chroniła.  
\- Hermiona, spokojnie. Magiczne małżeństwa mają swoje przywileje. Snape nie zagrozi mi, bo zatrzyma go jego własna magia – uspokajał go.  
Dziewczyna wyprostowała się nagle, patrząc prosto w jego oczy.  
\- No właśnie, Harry. Czytałam trochę o magicznych małżeństwach… - Cholera, zaczyna się. – Magiczne małżeństwa to bardzo rzadka sprawa. Prawie nikt nie decyduje się na coś takiego – urwała. – Nie można ich przerwać, groziłoby to utratą magicznej mocy. Poza tym… - urwała. – Chciałam zapytać, ale nie musisz odpowiadać… to wasze prywatne sprawy – zaczynało mu się to coraz mniej podobać. – Harry, do zawarcia magicznego małżeństwa jest potrzebny stosunek… znaczy… - zająknęła się czerwieniąc na twarzy.  
\- Wiem, co to znaczy – przerwał jej. Gdyby miał pod ręką lustro, ujrzałby parę czarnych tęczówek. – Chyba nie muszę ci tłumaczyć jak do tego doszło? – spytał sucho. Sam nie poznawał tego tonu, ale podziałało na dziewczynę momentalnie. Otworzyła szeroko usta i wydawać się mogło, że zaniemówiła. – Ale zostawmy nieprzyjemnie tematy, powiedz lepiej, co z Ronem i Seamusem… - szybko zmienił temat.  
Następną godzinę rozmawiali na temat podejrzeń Gryfonów i dziwnego zachowania Snape'a, który zdawał się być kompletnie nieobecny. Potwierdzało to odebranie Gryffindorowi tylko siedemdziesięciu punktów. Mistrz Eliksirów podobno snuł się bez celu po korytarzach, ale zamiast wlepiać szlabany i karać, mruczał coś pod nosem, klnąc na każdego węża, którego minął po drodze.

ooo

Severus Snape, a raczej Potter przeszedł wolnym krokiem w stronę skrzydła szpitalnego, mijając bez słowa grupę zdenerwowanych Gryfonów. Wybryk dwóch z tej bandy idiotów był chyba najzabawniejszym momentem jego dnia. Expeliarmus i Drętwota byłyby zapewne skuteczne na każdym równie zidiociałym uczniu, ale on był przecież, do cholery, dorosłym czarodziejem. Gryfoni rozstąpili się przed nim, szepcząc coś cały czas, ale jak zwykle zignorował to, jak i spojrzenia pełne nienawiści.  
Madame Pomfrey popatrzyła na niego z niechęcią, czego też zdawał się nie zauważać. Kobieta musiała być bardzo niezadowolona, gdy wszystkie jej zabiegi spełzły na niczym, a znała się na swoim fachu lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny.  
\- Finite – mruknął, dotykając różdżką, obu sparaliżowanych ciał. Weasley mrugnął tylko, potwierdzając jego wcześniejsze obawy, że obudzą się nim on zdąży odejść. – Dzień dobry, panie Weasley – warknął nad chłopakiem, który ku jego uciesze, skurczył się na łóżku. – Kiedy następnym razem zaatakuje pan innego czarodzieja, proszę się upewnić, że nie rzucił na siebie ponad tuzina zaklęć zabezpieczających – urwał. – Gdyby był pan tak łaskaw powstrzymać się przed następną taką głupotą, mój mąż byłby zapewne wdzięczny – dodał, rozkoszując się paniką w oczach rudowłosego.  
Odszedł od razu, nie czekając na odpowiedź czy reakcję. Cisza, która go pożegnała była wystarczającą nagrodą. Dopiero przed drzwiami własnych komnat zdał sobie sprawę, że po raz pierwszy w swojej karierze zapomniał dać obu szlaban.  
\- Cholera – mruknął, ale powrót nie miałby sensu. Tylko by się ośmieszył. – Kamień księżycowy – warknął do drzwi.  
Wszedł szybko do środka, dostrzegając od razu siedzącego na dywanie Pottera, który przeglądał jedną z zakurzonych ksiąg, które zostały od wczoraj na podłodze. Brunet poprawiał co chwila spadające na nos okulary i notował to i owo. O dziwo, nie przebrał się, wciąż siedząc w rozciągniętym dresie, w którym spał. Severus zmarszczył nos z niesmakiem spoglądając na zbyt duże spodnie, które zdawały się wisieć na dobrze zarysowanych biodrach szczupłego chłopaka.  
\- Nie masz nic innego do spania? – spytał, zaskakując bruneta.  
\- Eee… to znaczy? Znaczy nie – odparł tamten zmieszawszy się.  
Severus skrzywił się ponownie, podchodząc bliżej.  
\- Dlaczego nie leżysz w łóżku? – spytał chłodno.  
\- Zgredek powiedział, że mogę już wstać.  
\- Odkąd to Wielki Harry Potter słucha kogokolwiek? – spytał z sarkazmem.  
Brunet zdusił w sobie chęć odpowiedzenia czymś równie zgryźliwym, bo czuł, że nie byłoby to najlepsze zagranie.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – kolejne pytanie rzucone mimochodem zaskoczyło go.  
\- Całkiem nieźle. Nie używam na razie magii. Jak minął ci dzień? – odwdzięczył się za poprzednią uprzejmość.  
\- Zabawnie, naiwność Gryfonów sięga granic przyzwoitości – urwał. – Odkąd zostałem profesorem rozsiewam po Hogwarcie plotki o mojej niezniszczalności, ale niemal co roku ktoś ryzykuje… rzucając coś bezwartościowego w moją stronę i dając mi szansę na odwet – wysyczał. – Zawsze Gryfoni. – Tym razem westchnął. – Byłoby znakomicie, gdybyś potknął się o taką myśl, że trzymając ich z daleka oszczędziłbyś im wizyt u Poppy. To tylko kwestia ich bezpieczeństwa – mruknął złowieszczo. – Bądź pewien, że ja wyjdę z tego bez szwanku.  
\- Myślisz, że ja miałem coś z tym wspólnego? – zapytał zszokowany.  
\- Właśnie taka jest różnica między nami; ja myślę, a tym możesz o tym tylko pomarzyć.  
Harry nie zdążył zaprotestować, usłyszał tylko trzask zamykanych drzwi i nie po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie ma to większego sensu, bo tak czy siak musi przez nie przejść, by dostać się do własnego pokoju. Irytacja jednak pozostała, gdy przekradał się chyłkiem do swoich komnat. Severus udał, że nie zauważa go, obracając się tylko na drugi bok.

ooo

Poranek nie przyniósł ze sobą nic innego jak niewielki ból głowy. Lekko zaspany Potter, wstał i nie odzywając się ani słowem do siedzącego w fotelu Severusa udał się na śniadanie, które przebiegło gorzej niż źle. Został zasypany listami przyniesionymi przez setki sów pocztowych z różnych zakątków świata. Podobnie jak w tych wczorajszych – gratulowano mu zawarcia związku małżeńskiego i o dziwo proponowano spędzenie miesiąca miodowego w posiadłościach kilku osobistości. Prychnął rozbawiony samą myślą o tym, żeby zaproponować coś takiego Snape'owi.  
\- Dlaczego tym ludziom zależy na tym, żebyśmy do nich przyjechali ?– zapytał, podając ostrożnie otwartą kopertę Hermionie. Wciąż nie mogli się dotykać. Rano Ron zapomniał o tym i przeleciał prawie przez pół korytarza ku uciesze Ślizgonów.  
\- Harry, ty jesteś Wybrańcem, a profesor Snape to jeden z najsławniejszych Mistrzów Eliksirów – wyjaśniła mu. – Dziwię się tylko, że zaproszeń jest tak mało.  
\- Mało?! To jest mało?! – prawie krzyknął w przerażeniu. – Według ciebie ile ich powinno być?  
\- Uwierz, o wiele więcej – wymownie na niego spojrzała.  
Przeglądał kolejne koperty bez otwierania, niemal każda opieczętowana była herbem, dzięki któremu można było rozpoznać dany ród. Byłoby dużo prościej, gdyby Potter rozróżniał choć połowę, ale jego wiedza na temat rodzin czarodziejskich była tak znikoma, że nie robiło mu różnicy czy właśnie odrzucił ofertę jednego z najbogatszych rodów czy najbardziej wpływowych. Jeden z listów wyróżniał się od reszty bardziej oficjalnym tonem i kategorycznym ograniczeniem w zdobieniach, więc z ciekawości otworzył. Czytał go kilka razy, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa, więc ponownie zwrócił się o pomoc do Hermiony.  
\- Powstaje nowy bank – mruknęła. – Chyba mają nadzieję, że przyciągną klientów, gdy przeniesiesz do nich skrytkę – dodała.  
\- Konkurencja dla Gringotta? – spytał ciekawie Neville. – Raczej długo się nie utrzymają – pokiwał głową.  
Potter odłożył go tylko na stertę tych otwartych i przeszedł do następnego. Kilkaset stron pergaminu później, Ron trącił go ostrożnie widelcem dając znać, że już czas na zajęcia.  
\- Co mamy? – spytał Potter niemrawo. Oczy piekły go od takiej ilości czytania. Miał tylko nadzieję, że nie zostanie zobligowany do odpisania na te wszystkie listy. A może tak wrobić w to Snape'a. W końcu jego zacny małżonek nie pojawił się specjalnie na śniadaniu, dając mu pole do popisu w odbieraniu poczty przeznaczonej dla nich obu. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, co nie uszło uwagi rudowłosemu.  
\- Historię Magii, stary. Nie rób takich min, bo się czuję jakbym patrzył na Nietoperza – zauważył kwaśno.

ooo

Severus wszedł jak zwykle punktualnie do sali, wzbudzając jak zwykle strach. Tym razem jednak zaciekawienie uczniów było równie widoczne. Wyczyny z ostatnich dni wcale nie poprawiły opinii o nim, na czym zresztą bynajmniej mu nie zależało, ale w pewnym sensie podważyły jego autorytet, co ubodło go do głębi. Jego wzrok spoczął na przerażonym Gryfonie, który natychmiast zaczął obserwować blat ławki, jakby miało mu to w czymś pomóc. Severus jednak prychnął tylko z niesmakiem i jednym ruchem dłoni wyczarował instrukcje do dzisiejszych zajęć, sprawdzając pobieżnie czy wszystko się zgadza.  
Ślizgoni jak to mieli w zwyczaju pracowali wytrwale i w ciszy, zastanawiając się nad każdym ruchem i każdą wskazówką, która została napisana białą kredą na tablicy. Rozważali przygotowanie, czas, rodzaj składniku, wszystko czego dowiedzieli się przez ostatnie lata po to by pod koniec lekcji oddać gotowe i dość dobre w ocenie eliksiry. Za to właśnie lubił czwarty rok – na tyle dobrzy by nie pilnować każdego ruchu i na tyle nieświadomi, by głupio nie eksperymentować.  
Z Gryfonami sprawa zawsze miała się inaczej. Nieważne było doświadczenie nabyte przez lata, jeżeli jakiekolwiek nabyli nie w drodze kupna czy sprzedaży. Wszystko szło w zapomnienie wraz z kolejnym meczem quidditcha, czy wyjściem do Hogsmade. Nieustannie gawędzili, przeszkadzając reszcie, nie mogąc się skupić na wykonaniu zadania – najczęściej powodowali wybuchy. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że liść babki może spowodować w sali takie zniszczenia.  
Severus westchnął przechodząc koło młodej Blake, która podobnie jak jej ojciec nie miała zbyt wielkiej cierpliwości, ale nadrabiała entuzjazmem. Siekanie jednak wymaga obu tych cech, więc z góry skazał jej eliksir na porażkę. Nawet nie wiedział po co się tak stara. Lata badań poszły na marne w chwili, gdy tylko zgodził się przyjąć tę posadę. Gdyby nie Albus Dumbledore wygrzewałby się teraz na jakiejś plaży na jednym ze zlotów naukowych. A tak – popatrzył na bandę idiotów, których przyszło mu uczyć – marnuje potencjał swój i ich. Może jedna czy dwie osoby zasługują by w ogóle do nich mówić. Gdyby nie Albus Dumbledore jego zadanie byłoby o wiele prostsze i uboższe o jedną intrygę lub dwie.  
Lekcja dobiegła końca o wiele za późno, tego był pewien. Połowa Gryfonów musiała przebrać swoje szaty poplamione bliżej niezidentyfikowanymi odczynnikami, a był pewien, że widział już wszystko. Gdzieś pomiędzy jedną grupą a drugą przemknęła mu niewielka satysfakcjonująca myśl o tym, że tym razem Potter odbierał ich pocztę.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry siedział na swoim łóżku czytając jedną z książek o quidditchu, którą dostał od Rona na ostatnie urodziny. Pochłonięty przez lekturę nie zauważył nawet, gdy drzwi lekko uchyliły się, a do środka wślizgnął Snape. Mężczyzna obserwował go przez chwilę z kpiącym uśmieszkiem, aż w końcu zakasłał zwracając na siebie uwagę. Potter nie sięgnął nawet po różdżkę, patrząc po prostu z pytaniem wypisanym w oczach.  
\- Żadnych odruchów obronnych – warknął nieprzyjemnie. – Jak ja mam cię utrzymać przy życiu? – spytał, a obaj zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że to pytanie bez odpowiedzi.  
\- Eee, już wróciłeś? – zauważył mało elokwentnie.  
\- Nie, w zasadzie mnie tu nie ma – odpowiedział tamten, znów się krzywiąc.  
\- I tak nikt inny nie dostanie się do twoich komnat – zauważył spokojnie.  
\- Taaak – mruknął, przeciągając samogłoskę. – Prócz mojego chrzestnego syna – dodał. - Nieważne. Weź różdżkę i choć do salonu – zreflektował się, nim Harry zdążył zapytać o chrześniaka.  
Potter zeskoczył z łóżka i ruszył za nim. Mężczyznę zastał pochylonego nad kilkoma naprawdę grubymi księgami. Te, które miały wcześniej posłużyć do zdobycia informacji o magicznych małżeństwach, zostały poukładane na zaczarowanym regale nim Harry wrócił z zajęć. Kilkanaście opasłych tomiszczy, przeglądanych obecnie przez Mistrza Eliksirów, nie przypominało Harry'emu nic, co spotkał w bibliotece.  
\- Wyciągnij różdżkę i rzuć najmocniejsze zaklęcie obronne jakie znasz – powiedział, nie obracając się do niego twarzą. – Z mojej strony nie będzie to nic niebezpiecznego – uspokoił go zimno, widząc jego niepewność. – Raz, dwa – zaczął odliczanie.  
Przy 'trzy' z jego różdżki wyskoczył strumień wody, z którego zaledwie połowa została zatrzymana przez protego Pottera. Harry stał na środku salonu przemoczony od pasa w dół. Snape parsknął cicho, ale szybko osuszył jego rzeczy i wszystko wokół, co dostało rykoszetem zaklęcia, po czym wprowadził ich obu do łazienki, klnąc na wszystkich znanych bogów przez to, że nie pomyślał o tym wcześniej.  
\- Tym razem skup się na tym co robisz – zwrócił Potterowi uwagę i zaczął odliczanie.  
Przez kolejne pół godziny brunet został zmoczony i osuszony niezliczoną ilość razy. Zaczynał się powoli też irytować, nie będąc do końca pewnym do czego prowadzi to ćwiczenie. O dziwo, Severus nie komentował złośliwie jego wątpliwych postępów. Kilka mało przyjemnych grymasów na twarzy można by uznać prawie za grzeczność z jego strony. Może jednak eliksir bliźniaków zadziałał, pomyślał i roześmiał się na głos.  
\- Co cię tak śmieszy? – spytał od razu Mistrz Eliksirów, spoglądając na niego w zaskoczeniu.  
\- Pomyślałem tylko, że ten eliksir na grzeczność może jednak zadziałał – odparł bezmyślnie, szczerząc się szeroko.  
Severus parsknął z pogardą i wbił w niego dwie obsydianowe tęczówki.  
\- Nie mam interesu w tym, by cię gnębić – powiedział cicho.  
\- A miałeś jakiś interes wcześniej? – Pytanie wyrwało się z jego.  
\- Pomyśl czasem, Harry. – Spojrzał na niego z niesmakiem. – Idealne potwierdzenie mojej lojalności względem Czarnego Pana… - urwał. – Nieważne zresztą. Nie ma sensu byśmy ćwiczyli to dalej. – Zmienił temat. - Teraz powinieneś wyciągnąć wnioski.  
\- Wnioski? – Zdumienie Pottera sięgnęło granic. Spodziewał się wszystkiego, tylko nie tego.  
\- Tak, wnioski. Rozumiem, że podczas ćwiczeń z kolegami odpierałeś każdy atak – zawahał się, ale Harry przytaknął. – Dlaczego zatem nie odpierasz zwykłego aquamenti?  
Chłopiec, Który Przeżył spojrzał niepewnie na swoją różdżkę, a potem na Snape'a jak gdyby odpowiedź mogła przyjść z tej strony. Faktycznie podczas zajęć Obrony nie było nikogo silniejszego od niego. Jeśli tylko dobrze wpasował się czasowo w pojedynku odbijał każde dowolnie rzucone zaklęcie. Sama technika też nie była najgorsza – ćwiczyli z Ronem pod czujnym okiem Hermiony, a ta błędów nietolerowała. Spojrzał jeszcze raz na różdżkę, która kiedyś skrzyżowała się z tą Voldemorta i na samo wspomnienie zadrżał.  
\- To kwestia mocy – odparł cicho. – Jesteś ode mnie silniejszy – dodał już trochę swobodniej.  
Severus uśmiechnął się pod nosem, mrucząc coś niezrozumiale, po czym spojrzał jakoś dziwnie na Gryfona.  
\- Moc, siła zaklęcia, technika rzucenia go i praktyka – wyliczył. – Są cztery podstawowe funkcje, od których zależy skuteczność magii, którą trenujemy. Faktycznie mam od ciebie większą moc – zawiesił głos. – Siła twojego zaklęcia jest… marna – Harry był pewien, że Severus użył eufemizmu. – Technika dość dobra, a praktykę po prostu widać, co mnie dziwi – dodał, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. – Jest inne zaklęcie tarczy, którego cię dziś nauczę, a które zużywa o wiele więcej twojej mocy, dlatego dziś go nie rzucisz. Praktykować możesz go kiedykolwiek, jest powszechnie stosowane. – Zamilkł, nie wiedząc najwyraźniej co dodać. – Wyciągnij różdżkę przed siebie i zakreśl nią małą pętelkę wprost przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara – poinstruował go chłodno, pokazując jednocześnie prawidłowe wykonanie. Dopiero po kilku dodatkowych uwagach, Harry'emu udało się wykonać coś, co Severus uznał za możliwe do przyjęcia. – Inkantacja; Protego Maximus, zapamiętaj tylko – dodał. – Ćwiczyć będziesz jutro i chyba najlepiej będzie jeśli spotkamy się od razu w łazience. Do przeczytania masz zaznaczone przeze mnie strony, będą się ukazywać jedna po drugiej, więc radzę ci dobrze nie ominąć żadnej. – Po tych słowach mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił w łazience kompletnie przemoczonego Gryfona.  
Harry wyszedł zaraz za nim, zabierając po drodze grubą księgę, która unosiła się kilka centymetrów nad stołem. Siedząc już na swoim łóżku otworzył ją niepewnie, a ta od razu ustawiła się na odpowiedniej stronie zapisanej drobnym druczkiem. Z cichym westchnieniem porzucił pomysł odwiedzenia Gryfonów dzisiejszego wieczora.

ooo

Poranek dzisiejszego dnia był szczególny. Harry wstał szybko i niemal wybiegł na wpół rozebrany z komnat, chcąc jak najszybciej spotkać się z przyjaciółmi. Niemal z progu skoczył w stronę Rona wyciągając przed siebie dłoń. Według wszelkich ksiąg, które zdążył przeglądnąć, jego magia powinna ustabilizować się na tyle, by mógł nareszcie dotknąć kogokolwiek prócz Severusa. Dotychczasowy stan rzeczy był dla niego dość kłopotliwy, biorąc pod uwagę to, że Gryfoni mają niereformowalny zwyczaj klepania wszystkich po plecach, więc teraz gdy okres przemian doszedł do kresu, Potter zamierzał nadrobić.  
Ku zdumieniu Rona, a jego ogromnego przerażeniu, rudzielec przeleciał przez pół korytarza, ale nie zatrzymał się bynajmniej na ścianie. Kiedy Harry otworzył wreszcie oczy, Wesley lewitował w powietrzu i patrzył oniemiały gdzieś w lewo, jąkając zdaje się podziękowania. Uczniowie w końcu zrobili na tyle dużo miejsca, by Potter poznał wybawcę przyjaciela. Czarna peleryna załopotała, gdy Severus podszedł do niego bardzo blisko i pochylił się do przodu, wciąż lewitując Gryfona.  
\- Rozumiem, że postanowiłeś zemścić się na panu Wesley'u za ostatni atak na moją skromną osobę – wysyczał. – Następnym razem, gdy postanowisz zrobić takie przedstawienie przynajmniej mnie zaproś – dodał niewiele głośniej i postawił niezbyt ostrożnie rudowłosego, po czym ominął własnego małżonka i wszedł do Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Harry! Coś ty sobie myślał?! – pisnęła Hermiona. – Na Merlina, gdyby nie profesor… - nie dokończyła, patrząc z troską na Rona.  
Rudzielec wciąż słabo kontaktował, rozglądając się wokół, więc dziewczyna chwyciła go pod ramię i wciągnęła do środka, machając na zawstydzonego Pottera.  
\- Herm, magia powinna była się już ustabilizować – szepnął, gdy usiedli. – Czytałem o tym. Dwa dni maksymalnie – urwał. – Ja nie wiem dlaczego – był kompletnie zagubiony. Z nadzieją popatrzył na siedzącego na podwyższeniu mężczyznę, ale ten nie zaszczycił go ani jednym spojrzeniem.  
\- Harry, to się w końcu zmieni, może trzeba poczekać dłużej. Sprawdzimy jutro – odezwał się nagle Ron. – Właściwie powinniśmy to robić codziennie – dodał z mocą. Gryfoński honor nie pozwałał mu zostawić przyjaciela samemu sobie.  
\- No nie wiem – westchnęła Hermiona. – Ja też czytałam, Harry… - Ron westchnął, że wcale nie jest zdziwiony, ale Chłopiec, Który Przeżył nie miał powodów do śmiechu. – To nie musi być wcale takie proste. Ta stabilizacja magiczna jest związana z waszym… zachowaniem – dokończyła, używając oględnego terminu.  
\- Zachowaniem? – powtórzył po niej, kompletnie nic nie rozumiejąc.  
\- No wiesz… małżeństwa zachowują się odrobinę inaczej. – Nawet on musiał przyznać, że to miało sens. Spojrzał na państwo Vector, którzy rozmawiali ze sobą półgłosem i nakładali sobie na talerz maleńkie kiełbaski. Kobieta śmiała się pod nosem z opowiedzianego przed chwilą żartu.  
Harry wzdrygnął się lekko.  
\- Myślisz, że powinienem jeść z nim śniadanie? – spytał cicho.  
\- Nie, Harry. Nie o to mi chodziło. – Zamilkła, najwyraźniej szukając odpowiednich słów. Popatrzyła na przysłuchującego się rozmowie Rona i z powrotem spojrzała na Harry'ego z troską. – Chciałabym porozmawiać z tobą później o tym, czego uczy cię profesor Snape – poprosiła, ale zrozumiał aluzję, gdy Wesley westchnął, że nie chce brać udziału w kolejnych dodatkowych zajęciach.  
\- Jasne, to po śniadaniu? – dopytał. – Odprowadzę cię na Zaawansowane Eliksiry – zaproponował.  
Hermiona skinęła tylko głową. Jej twarz przyjęła znów wyraz zamyślonej, co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że dopóki trans się nie skończy – nie będzie z nią kontaktu. Ron wykorzystał to i zaczął szybko rozmowę o planowanym na następny tydzień meczu qudditcha, o którym Potter kompletnie zapomniał. Gryfindor kontra Slytherin jak co roku przyciągał największą uwagę nie tylko uczniów, ale kadry dydaktycznej. McGonagall poprosiła osobiście Wesley'a o przygotowanie nowej taktyki dla ich drużyny i przećwiczenie jej jeszcze w ten weekend. Ron miał przygotowane cztery scenariusze gry, które różniły się wyłącznie tym jaka będzie pogoda, ale Harry i tak był pod wrażeniem profesjonalizmu, z którym podszedł do powierzonego zadania.  
Śniadanie dobiegło końca, więc Potter przepuścił przed sobą dziewczynę i ruszył za nią do wyjścia. Bez słowa wskazała mu pustą jeszcze salę i zabezpieczyła ją kilkoma zaklęciami, po czym odwróciła się w stronę Gryfona.  
\- Czego nie mogłaś mi powiedzieć przy Ronie? – spytał ciekawie.  
\- Chcę najpierw wiedzieć czy wy spaliście ze sobą – zaczęła szybko, czerwieniąc się po końcówki włosów.  
\- Z Ronem?! – spytał zaskoczony. – Zwariowałaś! – teraz już krzyczał.  
Popatrzyła na niego i szeroko otworzyła usta.  
\- Ze Snape'em – rzuciła szybko.  
Teraz z kolei zaczerwienił się Harry i unikając jej wzroku zapatrzył się w okno.  
\- Dobra, już wiem – powiedziała po chwili. – Harry, zauważyłam, że się prawie nie dotykacie… Myślę, że to pomoże… jeśli będziecie mieli ze sobą jakiś kontakt… niewymuszony… przypadkowy… Ludzie się… dotykają – zakończyła kulawo. – Wiesz o co mi chodzi? – spytała z nadzieją.  
\- Tak – o dziwo był spokojny, a to oznaczało tylko przewagę czerni nad zielenią. – Chodzi o to, że powinniśmy obaj podejść do tego normalnie, a nie rzucać się jak ryby wyciągnięte z wody…  
\- Tak jest teraz? – spytała cicho. – Dalej jest dla ciebie taki oschły?  
\- Nie, jest dziwnie. Jest niemiły tylko wtedy, gdy faktycznie czymś go zdenerwuję – urwał. – Sam zaproponował, że nauczy mnie jak się bronić i powiedział, że przysiągł to robić. – Wziął głęboki oddech. – To jest… - urwał, nie mogąc znaleźć odpowiedniego słowa.  
\- Za dużo? – podsunęła mu. Skinął tylko głową, ale wzrok miał pusty, jakby przypominał sobie słowa mężczyzny. – Jest w Zakonie, wszyscy przysięgali cię chronić – zauważyła przytomnie. – Poza tym to bardzo honorowy człowiek, a to, że pozwolił zabić własnego męża, który jest od niego młodszy byłoby ujmą na honorze, tego jestem pewna. – Zamilkła.  
\- Na pewno masz rację – mruknął. – Więc muszę go tylko częściej trzymać za rękę? – spytał, uśmiechając się zawadiacko. – Na pewno mu się to spodoba – dodał, a uśmiech tylko poszerzył się.  
\- Harry, to nie chodzi o trzymanie za rękę, ale wytwarzanie więzi – wytłumaczyła mu. Nie był zdziwiony, podejrzewał to już wcześniej, ale całkiem nowa strona jego osobowości, chciała z tego chociaż zażartować. – Czy mogę zadać ci prywatne pytanie? – spytała po chwili ciszy.  
\- Spytałaś czy spałem z tłusto włosym profesorem eliksirów, co chcesz wiedzieć jeszcze?  
Hermiona zmieszała się, ale nie spuściła tym razem wzroku.  
\- Czy ty jesteś gejem? – Jej głos był ledwie słyszalny, a Harry'ego uderzyła prostota tego pytania.  
Nie zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej. Uznał, że seks z Severusem 'zawdzięcza' wytworowi bliźniaków, choć doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to niemożliwe. Obaj to wiedzieli, ale unikali rozmowy na ten temat. Zresztą nie mieli czasu na nic. Mijali się i starali sobie nie przeszkadzać, o ile było to możliwe.  
Przypomniał sobie smak skóry mężczyzny, przyspieszony oddech i puls wygrywający nuty uzupełniające się z jego własnymi. Drapanie zarostu na penisie i ten zamglony wzrok, który nawet w chwili największego podniecenia zdawał przewiercać go na wskroś.  
Zrobiło się trochę goręcej i Harry mimowolnie poluzował kołnierzyk koszuli. Starał się pomyśleć o Cho, tak jak robił to przez ostatnie miesiące, ale jej obraz rozmywał się, wypierany przed dwie ciemne tęczówki.  
\- Myślę, że jestem gejem – odpowiedział dopiero, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Hermiona czeka na komentarz z jego strony. – Dlaczego pytasz? Przeszkadza ci to?  
\- Nie, bynajmniej. Pytam, bo chyba nikt inny tego nie zrobił – to było czyste stwierdzenie, którego prawdziwość ponownie wprawiła go w zdumienie.

ooo

Zajęcia z Ronem przebiegły w ciszy, przerywanej co najwyżej głośniejszym pochrapywaniem. Binns nie zmienił swojego typowego tonu, który zanudzić mógł nawet kogoś pod wpływem czaru koncentracji, co aktualnie obserwował Harry. Pansy Parkinson z trudem utrzymywała otwarte powieki, śledząc lewitującego w powietrzu ducha, opowiadającego im o którejś z kolei wojnie, w której brał udział. Nigdy nie zdołał się dowiedzieć czy był wtedy martwy czy jeszcze żywy.  
Na szczęście kolejne zajęcia Opieki Nad Magicznymi Stworzeniami jak zwykle dostarczyły im całą masę zabawy. Kiedy tylko przestąpili progi szkoły i weszli na błonia okalające je z każdej strony niemal wszyscy mieli szerokie uśmiechy na ustach. Tuż przed bramą na zielonej trawce pasły się różowe owce, pobekujące od czasu do czasu wesoło. Grupa zatrzymała się patrząc z niedowierzaniem jak Hagrid podchodzi do jednej z wielkimi rękawicami ze smoczej łuski, które miały chronić przed poparzeniami. Nawet Ślizgoni zdawali się być zafascynowani sceną.  
\- O, widzę, żeście już wyszli – zaczął wesoło ich profesor. – Tylko nie podchodźcie zbyt blisko, są płochliwe – dodał, widząc kilka dziewcząt, które zamierzały właśnie skrócić dystans.  
\- Eeee, Hagrid… Co to właściwie jest? – spytał niepewnie Ron.  
\- To są prinkle – odpowiedział jakby to cokolwiek wyjaśniało.  
Hermiona zaczęła nerwowo stąpać w miejscu, łapiąc ustami powietrze. Harry popatrzył na nią kompletnie zdezorientowany i przestraszony, że przyjaciółce coś dolega, ale nagły przebłysk zrozumienia obudził dawno uśpiony uśmiech.  
\- Dobra, Hermiono. Mów, co wiesz – mruknął do niej.  
Dziewczyna niemal natychmiast wydała z siebie serię niezbyt zrozumiałych zdań, żywcem z jakiejś grubej, dawno nieczytanej księgi, więc nie bardzo połapali się od razu o co chodzi. Hagrid natomiast gapił się na nią z szeroko otwartymi ustami, zastygły nad jedną z różowych owiec.  
\- Eee… wystarczy, znaczy się… 20 punktów dla Gryfindoru – mruknął, oprzytomniawszy. – Hermiona… znaczy się… panna Granger – poprawił się momentalnie – ma rację. Prinkle są groźne, bo ich sierść jest toksyczna dla ludzi. Powoduje duszności i takie tam… - urwał.  
\- Śmierć przez uduszenie – podpowiedziała usłużnie.  
\- No niby tak, no ale popatrzcie jakie są słodkie – mruknął niezrażony.  
Dla Hagrida niestety nawet rozjuszony smok był uroczym i słodkim stworzeniem, więc od pewnego czasu nie dowierzali jego zdaniu na temat magicznych stworzeń, choć praktyczne lekcje, które z nimi prowadził należały do jednych z najciekawszych.  
\- Eeee… Hagrid… znaczy się profesorze… właściwie to co one tu robią? – zapytał w końcu Ron.  
Tylko ich trójka nie cofnęła się po słowach Hermiony i tworzyli pierwszy szereg uczniów. Kolejny – kilkanaście metrów za nimi obserwował ich z uwagą. Ślizgoni uparcie milczeli od początku trwania zajęć, ale Harry nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Nie wiedział, co Severus powiedział im dwa dni temu, ale najwyraźniej było to wyjątkowo skuteczne.  
\- Profesor Snape, znaczy się… Potter… znaczy Snape… - zaczął nagle się jąkać. – Wiecie, ten facet od eliksirów – sapnął unikając wzroku Harry'ego – chce trochę ich futra do jakiegoś czegoś… po coś… - zakończył nieskładnie.  
Kilka osób parsknęło słysząc Hagrida nazywającego siejącego strach Mistrza Eliksirów – facetem od nich, ale nikt nie zrobił tego na tyle głośno, by pół olbrzym się zorientował. Potter natomiast poczuł kilkanaście par oczu wbitych w jego plecy i już wiedział, że nie będzie to miły dzień.  
\- Jasne – odparł spokojnie. – To poobserwujemy z daleka – dodał i obrócił się w miejscu kierując w stronę pozostałych Gryfonów.  
Przez prawie trzydzieści minut Hagrid przycinał różową wełnę prinkli i wkładał ją ostrożnie do dużych koszy, a potem zanosił do swojej chatki. Uczniowie tymczasem korzystając z darowanego im czasu rozłożyli się w bezpiecznej odległości na trawie. Ślizgoni najdalej okupowali miejsca pod drzewami i zdawali się być wyjątkowo wyluzowani, ale Harry'emu nie umknęły niepewne spojrzenia kierowane w jego stronę. Zastanawiało go kiedy to wszystko przycichnie.  
\- Jak myślisz, po co potrzeba mu tak dużo tej wełny? – z zamyślenia wyrwał go głos Hermiony.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł i zamknął oczy.  
\- Może chce cię otruć – wyszeptał Ron, patrząc na niego lękliwie.  
\- Nie sądzę. – To zaczynało być już nudne. Od rana nie mówił o niczym innym tylko o tysiącach sposobów, na które Snape mógłby chcieć go zabić.  
Położył się na trawie i zasłonił tym razem oczy. Nie miał ochoty z nikim rozmawiać. Chciał tylko ciszy, spokoju. Chwili, której potrzebował do porządnego przemyślenia tego wszystkiego, ale nie dana mu była i tym razem, bo Hermiona oznajmiła radośnie koniec zajęć i rozpoczęcie lekcji Transmutacji.  
McGonagall jak zwykle spokojnie weszła do sali i otworzyła podręczniki wszystkich na odpowiedniej stronie, mówiąc przy tym o odpowiednim ruchu nadgarstka przy czarze, którego będą dzisiaj używać. Na tablicy pojawiła się nawet symulacja transmutacji podręcznika w ropuchę, samo odnawialna jak większość skomplikowanych czarów używanych przez kobietę. A przyznać trzeba było, że wicedyrektorka znała się na rzeczy.  
\- Myślisz, że kiedyś to do czegoś wykorzystamy? – spytał cicho Ron, gdy minęła ich, sprawdzając co się stało z podręcznikiem Goyle'a.  
\- Myślę, że nie – zauważył spokojnie. Czuł się cholernie zmęczony. Kolejne próby nie przynosiły oczekiwanego rezultatu, ale frustracja, którą zazwyczaj odczuwał nie nadchodziła. Coraz bardziej natomiast brakowało mu sił. Kiedy pierwsze czarne kropki zamajaczyły mu przed oczami, wiedział, że nic dobrego z tego nie wyniknie. Kolejne, co zobaczył wyraźnie to kamienna podłoga w sali do transmutacji.


	8. Chapter 8

Obudziło go uczucie lewitowania, co wcale nie było dziwne. Nikt nie mógł go bezpiecznie podnieść nie narażając się przy tym. Był zbyt słaby by unieść powieki i sprawdzić kto właśnie holuje go w nieznanym kierunku, a może raczej powinien powiedzieć znanym. Pani Pomfrey powinna wydzielić mu prywatny pokój w skrzydle szpitalnym i przenieść tam jego rzeczy. Leżał tak bez ruchu, bez podparcia i czuł jedynie niewielkie podmuchy powietrza, dzięki którym od biedy mógłby określić kierunek marszu, ale nie miał ochoty na takie zabawy.  
W końcu ktoś położył go na czymś miękkim i znajomo pachnącym. A potem poczuł na sobie czyjeś palce, które nerwowo rozpinały jego szatę.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to rozsądne Severusie – powiedziała McGonagall. – Powinniśmy zanieść go do Poppy.  
\- Jest magicznie wyczerpany, a nie chory, Minerwo – mruknął tylko w odpowiedzi i nie przerwał nawet na chwilę rozpinania guzików.  
\- Nie sądzę, że powinieneś rozbierać Harry'ego – podjęła znów po chwili.  
\- Jestem jego mężem, chyba nie muszę ci tego przypominać – sarknął. – Poza tym chcę sprawdzić w czym tkwi problem. Jeżeli nie masz mi nic więcej do powiedzenia to najlepiej byłoby, gdybyś zostawiła nas samych – dodał zimno. Harry najpewniej zadrżałby od tego tonu, ale wciąż nie mógł podnieść nawet powiek. Oczami wyobraźni widział jednak dwie czarne tęczówki, które mogłyby wystraszyć nawet dementora.  
\- Idę porozmawiać z Albusem – warknęła tylko.  
\- Pozdrów go ode mnie i poproś o kilka dropsów cytrynowych – zakpił. – I oboje macie się trzymać z dala od moich komnat – dodał tonem groźby. – Obiecałem, że zajmę się Potterem i wierz mi, że nie zamierzam wyrządzić mu krzywdy – dodał z westchnieniem.  
\- Właśnie widzę – odbiła pałeczkę.  
\- Z moich komnat wyszedł na dwóch nogach, cały i zdrowy. Nie mam wpływu na to, co robił cały dzień – powiedział chłodno. – A teraz wynocha nieznośna kobieto. – Tego jeszcze Harry nie słyszał. Snape nigdy nie obrażał w ten sposób McGonagall, ale wicedyrektorka nie wydawała się być zdziwiona tonem, który przybierał, gdy byli sami.  
Drzwi zatrzasnęły się lekko tuż za nią, a Severus pozbawił go właśnie spodni i butów. Dość ostrożnie, jak na niego, założył mu piżamę i przykrył kołdrą. Przez chwilę Potter stracił z nim kontakt, ale szybko zorientował się, że mężczyzna po prostu usiadł w fotelu.  
\- Wiem, że mnie słyszysz – odezwał się cicho. – Nie próbuj się nawet poruszyć, bo to nic nie da. Jeśli ci się uda, to zaśnij. Obudzę cię za kilka godzin – wyjaśnił bardzo spokojnie. Dźwięk przewracanych kartek był jedynym, który wyłaniał się z ciemności.

ooo

\- Musisz mu powiedzieć – powiedział nieznany Harry'emu głos. Na granicy snu usłyszał rozmowę Severusa z innym czarodziejem, ale wyrwane z kontekstu zdania mieszały się z nocnymi marami.  
\- Będę go chronił, nawet przed Nami… - odpowiedział Snape.  
\- Jest twoim mężem… - spróbował tamten ponownie.  
\- Właśnie dlatego. – Kolejna odpowiedź była szorstka i ostateczna.  
Dobrze znana magia wypełnia pomieszczenie, narzucając swoją wolę. Harry pogrążył się w niej, jakby otulała go niczym koc. Powoli zapadał ponownie w sen…  
\- Panie… - Usłyszał jeszcze jak mężczyzna szepcze, ale wszystko zniknęło w mgle niepamięci.

ooo

Obudziło go szarpnięcie za ramię. Podskoczył niemal w tym samym momencie i otworzył szeroko oczy. Rozmazana blada twarz wisiała tuż nad jego własną i wkładała mu właśnie okulary na nos. Obraz nabrał ostrości i Harry zobaczył Severusa, który z niezbyt przyjazną miną przyglądał się mu z bliska.  
\- Masz całkiem zielone oczy – powiedział cicho. Słodkie powietrze owionęło jego twarz i mimowolnie pochylił się do przodu w stronę mężczyzny, muskając jego policzek ustami. Czuł się upojony tą bliskością i jednocześnie zażenowany. Nie mógł zdecydować się, co wysunie się na pierwszy plan.  
Mistrz Eliksirów przerwał kontakt, kładąc go z powrotem na łóżko i nakrywając szczelnie kołdrą.  
\- Dam ci coś, co powinieneś nosić, choć miałem tego nie robić – zaczął z powagą w głosie, przez którą Harry mimowolnie zadrżał. Mężczyzna roztaczał specyficzną aurę dostojeństwa i respektu przez większą część czasu, ale tego tonu młody Gryfon jeszcze nie słyszał. – Są pewni ludzie, którzy rozpoznają klejnot w tym pierścieniu i uznają cię za swojego – ciągnął dalej. – Nie pytaj, co to za ludzie i nie mów o tym nikomu. Wesleyowi i Granger możesz powiedzieć, że to pierścień, który pokoleniowo przekazywany jest w mojej rodzinie – urwał. Podniósł głowę i popatrzył na Harry'ego uważnie. – Nikt się nie może o tym dowiedzieć – powiedział tym razem zimno. – Naprawdę nikt.  
Harry pokiwał tylko głową, nie spuszczając z oczu mrocznych tęczówek męża. On tymczasem wziął jego prawą dłoń i założył mu na serdeczny palec srebrny pierścień z zielonym oczkiem, które zamigotało wesoło w przytłumionym świetle świec. Potter poczuł przyjemne ciepło, jakby ktoś szczelniej okrył go kocem. Wspomnienie snu odżyło, błądząc na granicy.  
\- Eee… dziękuję – powiedział niepewnie.  
\- Podziękowania są zbędne – usłyszał w odpowiedzi. – Niech cię bronią wszelkie świętości, którym oddajesz cześć, przed zgubieniem tego pierścienia – powiedział sucho Severus, puszczając jego dłoń.  
Wstał szybko i podszedł do drzwi z pewnym wahaniem.  
\- Czy czułeś się źle po zdjęciu Mrocznego Znaku? – zapytał bezbarwnym głosem.  
\- Tak.  
\- Przeszło potem?  
\- Tak.  
\- Jak się teraz czujesz?  
Harry zamyślił się i wciągnął do płuc więcej powietrza.  
\- Dobrze, ale nie tak jak zwykle – odpowiedział.  
\- Zdefiniuj.  
\- Nie jest mi już słabo, ale czuję się… niestabilnie… - urwał i popatrzył niepewnie na mężczyznę, który w zamyśleniu lustrował jego twarz. – To chyba wina sygnatur, wszystko powinno się był już ustabilizować, a zamiast tego… ten wypadek z Ronem rano… - tłumaczył nieskładnie.  
Severus pogładził kciukiem pierścień na swoim palcu, który mienił się krwistą czerwienią. Milczał przez chwilę, obmyślając kolejne posunięcie, aż w końcu skierował się z powrotem na fotel i opadł na niego ciężko.  
\- Zdradź mi jakąś tajemnicę – zażądał.  
\- Co?  
\- Tajemnicę, jesteś cholerny Harry Potter, musisz mieć jakieś – zdenerwował się.  
\- Ale po co? – Chłopak był kompletnie zaskoczony.  
\- Zrobimy wymianę; tajemnica za tajemnicę – wyjaśnił Severus. – Łatwiej będzie się nam dogadać na takiej zasadzie i będziemy pewni, że żaden nie zdradzi drugiego.  
Potter skrzywił się i oparł na poduszkach.  
\- Wy Ślizgoni jesteście pokrętni. Nie możesz mi po prostu zaufać? – spytał odrobinę urażony. – Komu niby miałby opowiadać o twoich tajemnicach?  
\- Mógłbym wymienić całą listę osób – zaczął mężczyzna. – Ale wyobraź sobie, że nie znam wszystkich Gryfonów. Proponuję ci układ, za który Dumbledore oddałby swoją brodę. – Kolejny cień humoru, który wykazał mężczyzna w ciągu tych kilku dni zbił z nóg Harry'ego, ale podobnie jak ostatnio – nie roześmiał się. Spojrzał jedynie bardziej podejrzliwie na mężczyznę.  
\- Nie zdradziłeś mi żadnej tajemnicy – mruknął.  
Mistrz Eliksirów spiął się, coś dziwnego przebiegło po jego twarzy, ale odeszło niemal natychmiast. Wstał i podszedł bliżej do leżącego chłopaka, chwyciwszy go za rękę. Pierścień rozbłysnął zielonym światełkiem, gdy mruczał dziwne inkantacje, a na srebrnej powierzchni pojawił się prawie całkiem zatarty napis.  
\- Wiesz dlaczego ten kamień jest zielony? – spytał cicho. – Takie oczy masz ty, Harry. To jest też kolor oczu Lilly Evans – dokończył ciepło. – W srebrze jest wyryty napis potwierdzający naszą przyjaźń i przysięgę, którą zawarliśmy, gdy mieliśmy po dwanaście lat. Zwróciła mi pierścień kilka dni przed śmiercią – dokończył o wiele za cicho.  
W pokoju nagle zrobiło się za mało miejsca. Atmosfera zgęstniała, gdy Harry czytał wyryty dziecinnym pismem napis: Dla Lilly, najlepszej przyjaciółki Księcia Półkrwi.  
\- Książę Półkrwi? – spytał, a jego głos zabrzmiał nagle wyjątkowo słabo.  
\- To kolejna tajemnica – mężczyzna oprzytomniał i puścił jego dłoń, ale wciąż wpatrywał się prosto w szmaragdowe oczy. Harry poruszył się niespokojnie. – Teraz twoja kolej. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz coś, co jest podobnej wagi jak historia pierścienia – mruknął, ale nie wyszło to tak złowrogo jak zamierzał.  
Potter chwilę przeszukiwał swoją pamięć, ale wszystko do tej pory wydawało mu się błahe. Miał nadzieję, że jeśli powie coś więcej Severusowi, on może odwdzięczy się i opowie mu o jego matce. Do tej pory nie spodziewał się nawet, że oboje się znali. Nigdy nie spotkał też żadnego przyjaciela matki, a jedynymi znajomymi jego rodziców byli Huncwoci, którzy więcej wiedzieli o Jamesie.  
\- Na pierwszym roku byłem w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych i widziałem cię rozmawiającego z Quirellem, byłem ukryty pod peleryną niewidką – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia, gdy mężczyzna spojrzał na niego pytająco. – Prawie mnie wtedy odkryłeś, sięgnąłeś dłonią prawie pod mój nos, ale zdążyłem się odsunąć i wtedy przyszedł Filch… i ty przestałeś grozić… i pobiegłeś szukać ucznia, który… - przerwał by zaczerpnąć tchu. A Severus powstrzymał go przed dalszą przemową.  
\- Uspokój się, a teraz pomyśl. Informacje, które mi podałeś pokazują się następująco; po pierwsze: byłeś w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, po drugie: podsłuchałeś rozmowę, której nigdy słyszeć nie powinieneś, po trzecie: masz pelerynę niewidkę. – Zakończył westchnieniem. – Po czwarte, które wyciągam już samo z siebie, nie kontrolujesz informacji, które podajesz do użytku publicznego. – Wydawał się faktycznie zaniepokojony. – Nie możesz prowadzić ciągłego słowotoku i wygadywać cokolwiek ci ślina na język przyniesie. Teraz to jest nic… - urwał. – Garść puzzli, których nie da się wykorzystać w innej układance, ale z czasem będzie tego więcej… - Zamilkł. – Po co byłeś w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych? – spytał spokojnie. – Tylko pojedyncze, krótkie zdania – uprzedził.  
\- Chciałem znaleźć nazwisko tego faceta od Kamienia Filozoficznego.  
\- Nicolasa Flamela. I nie faceta, a mężczyzny – poprawił go.  
Severus zajął ponownie miejsce w fotelu i popatrzył badawczo na chłopaka.  
\- Kolejna tajemnica odnosi się do magicznego małżeństwa – urwał. – Nie jest ustabilizowane, bo nie uznałem cię jako mojego męża. Zrobię to jak tylko odpoczniesz na tyle, by twoja magia była wyczuwalna przez moją – zamilkł. – Nie wolno ci o tym nikomu powiedzieć – przypomniał. – Moje puzzle pasują do zbyt wielu układanek. – Znów użył tej samej metafory.  
\- To Hermiona podpaliła twoją pelerynę podczas meczu quidditcha na pierwszym roku – powiedział Harry z nieśmiałym uśmiechem.  
\- Wiem – odparł spokojnie Severus. – Niewielu zna to zaklęcie i potrafi je kontrolować.  
\- Och. – Tego się nie spodziewał. Przeszukał szybko swoje wspomnienia. – Na drugim roku słyszałem bazyliszka niemal przez cały czas, bo jak każdy gad używa wężomowy. Znalazłem go dzięki Jęczącej Marcie, która była jego pierwszą ofiarą.  
Severus uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Dobrze dobrane informacje. – Mógłby uznać to prawie jako komplement, ale bardziej zainteresował go grymas na twarzy mężczyzny, który nie przypominał ani chłodnej maski ani nawet gniewu. – Wyśpij się. Obudzę cię wieczorem. – Ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- Mógłbym usłyszeć coś o mojej mamie? – spytał nieśmiało, a mężczyzna zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
\- Porozmawiamy o tym przy innej okazji – odparł. Coś dziwnego majaczyło w jego głosie. Nieznana nuta rozedrgania. – Śpij – rozkazał już ostrzej.  
\- Spałem prawie przez pół dnia – zauważył Potter. – Gdybyś podał mi tę księgę, która leży na stoliku, dokończyłbym czytać. Chyba trochę boję się ruszyć – dodał odrobinę zażenowany.  
Mistrz Eliksirów bez słowa odwrócił się i podał mu otwartą księgę. Pióro i pergamin lewitowały zaraz za nią. Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
\- Hermiona znalazła ten czar. Łatwiej wtedy nie pogubić notatek – wytłumaczył.  
Czytać zaczął dokładnie wtedy, gdy drzwi zamknęły się cicho za wychodzącym Severusem. Harry starał się nie patrzeć na różdżkę leżącą na skraju łóżka, położoną tak, by sięgnąć mógł po nią w każdej chwili. Nie wiedział ile czasu upłynęło od czasu jego omdlenia na zajęciach transmutacji, ani nawet co myśleli jego przyjaciele. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Ron nie postanowi ponownie zaatakować Mistrza Eliksirów, który tym razem może nie chcieć zdjąć tych klątw tak szybko. Mężczyzna i tak wykazywał się dość dziwną cierpliwością, której Harry nie rozumiał, a która zaskakiwała go coraz bardziej.  
Popatrzył uważnie na pierścień i uśmiechnął się szerzej. Czuł magię pulsującą pod powierzchnią zielonego kamienia, która kusiła i zwodziła go coraz bardziej, aż zasnął śniąc o matce, której nie pamiętał.  
Obudziło tak jak poprzednio szarpnięcie za ramię.  
\- Możesz już wstać – oznajmił mu mężczyzna. – Kolacja już minęła, Zgredek przyniósł nam jedzenie do salonu.  
\- Nam? – spytał nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Chyba nie sądziłeś, że zostawię cię pozbawionego magii w lochach? – Uniósł brwi naprawdę wysoko. Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że robił to niezwykle często, gdy nie chciał kpić z kogoś wprost, ale w duchu na pewno naigrywał się z naiwności pytań.  
Poprzeczna zmarszczka przecięła powierzchnię pomiędzy brwiami, gdy otaksował piżamę Harry'ego.  
\- Myślałem, że odpuścimy wizytę na Pokątnej, gdy pierścienie dostarczono mi dzisiaj – urwał. – Ale sądzę, że przydadzą ci się zakupy. Co myślisz o sobocie? – spytał swobodnie.  
Harry zamrugał oczami i otworzył usta, z których jednak nie wyszło żadne słowo.  
\- Elokwencja Gryfonów – zakpił z krzywym uśmieszkiem. – Odpowiedzi są dwie, podpowiem. Tak czy nie?  
\- Tak.  
\- Przebierzesz się do kolacji czy raczej nie mogę na to liczyć? – Kolejne pytanie wybiło go z równowagi.  
Nie zdążył odpowiedzieć, mężczyzna zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Wstał więc, chwiejąc się niepewnie. Szybko ubrał się w swoją szkolną szatę i przechodząc przez sypialnię swojego męża, wszedł do salonu. Stolik, na którym zazwyczaj stała tylko lampa, został transmutowany w dość dużą ławę, przy której ktoś postawił dwa krzesła. Usiadł naprzeciwko Severusa i bez słowa zabrał się do jedzenia. Kilka minut później obaj skończyli posiłek. Siedzieli chwilę w ciszy, aż w końcu Harry poruszył się niespokojnie.  
\- Jak zamierzasz mnie poślubić? – spytał, nawiązując do poprzedniej rozmowy. Wziął do ręki szklankę z sokiem dyniowym i upił odrobinkę.  
\- Tak samo jak ty mnie – odparł mężczyzna spokojnie.  
Harry zakrztusił się i spojrzał niepewnie na swojego półmęża. Zażenowanie, które poczuł musiało być widoczne, bo paliły go policzki.  
\- Uspokój się – usłyszał zimny głos. – Wypowiedziałeś kilka słów i od tego się wszystko zaczęło – wyjaśnił. – To nietypowa sytuacja, a mnie nie pozostaje nic innego jak pogodzić się z faktem, że nawet tego nie potrafisz zrobić dobrze – rzucił z dobrze słyszalnym jadem.  
\- Ja… - zająknął się.  
\- Nie chciałeś, wiem. Nie zmienia to faktu, a fakty są najważniejsze – dodał, pogrążając się we własnych myślach. – Twoja magia się ustabilizuje i jutro będziesz mógł zrobić panu Wesleyowi znowu miłą niespodziankę. Nie. Tym razem nie wyleci w powietrze – powiedział, widząc podejrzliwą minę Pottera.  
Siedzieli dalej w skrajnym napięciu, sącząc napoje. Mistrz Eliksirów pił czerwone wino z kryształowego kieliszka, ale odłożył go natychmiast na stół, gdy tylko pojawił się Zgredek. Skrzat rzucił Harry'emu prawie wesołe spojrzenie i ukłonił się Severusowi, by w ciszy pozbierać naczynia i zniknąć wraz z cichym 'puk', co stało się już tradycją.  
\- Coś mu się stało? – spytał niepewnie Potter.  
\- Rozmawiałem z nim i doszliśmy do wniosku, że zamiatanie koszulą po podłodze z każdym ukłonem nie ma sensu. – Wykrzywił wargi. – Dziwne, że nie wpadłeś na to sam wcześniej. – Kolejna nagana wyszła z jego ust.  
Harry zamilkł na dobre. Czuł się coraz bardziej niekomfortowo. Prawie przyjazna atmosfera sprzed kilku godzin została zastąpiona czymś, co mógłby nazwać normalnością w stosunku do Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie wiedział za bardzo, co ma myśleć o tamtej rozmowie, ale nie chciał namawiać mężczyzny do szczerych rozmów – te mogłyby się skończyć tylko gorzej.  
\- Podaj mi rękę. – Severus wyciągnął przez długość stołu swoją prawicę. Dłoń Harry'ego dołączyła do niej i dwa pierścienie brzęknęły w kontakcie ze sobą. – Ja, Severus Batezdiusz Calio biorę sobie za męża Harolda Jamesa Pottera i łączę z nim magię na wieki oddając jej ślad w posiadanie jego – urwał. Jego lewa dłoń zaciskała się na medalionie, który nosił na szyi.  
Harry poczuł przyjemne ciepło, które rozeszło się po jego ciele. Zaczął oddychać szybciej, gdy wyczuł własną magię, która wróciła do niego silnym strumieniem i prawie odebrała mu dech. Severus przyglądał mu się z ukosa, jakby oceniał to, co się dzieje. Gdy doznanie się skończyło puścił jego dłoń.  
\- Nie muszę nic powtarzać? – spytał cicho Harry.  
\- To nie jest mugolska ceremonia. Chcesz o coś zapytać?  
\- Ślad? – Niepewnie zapytał unosząc brwi.  
\- Popatrz w lustro. Masz teraz ciemnozielone oczy, jak liście topoli w cieniu – urwał. – Jak magia?  
\- Wszystko na swoim miejscu.  
\- Nie czujesz się zmęczony?  
\- Nie.  
\- Jutro kontynuujemy zajęcia z obrony – rzucił Severus, podnosząc się z miejsca.


	9. Chapter 9

Ranek nie przyniósł nic nowego. Zerwał się szybko i prawie potrącił w drzwiach wracającego z łazienki Severusa. Niedopięta koszula odsłaniała kawałek nagiej skóry, która wciąż lśniła od wilgoci.  
\- Stój! – warknął mężczyzna. Mocny chwyt za ramię prawie zwalił go z nóg. – Gdzie tak pędzisz? – spytał odrobinę mniej agresywnie. – Zresztą głupie pytanie, zapewne do przyjaciół. – Harry zdobył się na pokiwanie głową. – Poczekaj na mnie w salonie dwie minuty. Zaraz się ubiorę i wyjdziemy obaj – oznajmił mu. – Chyba powinniśmy pokazywać się częściej razem – rzucił mimochodem.  
Harry czekał niecierpliwie w salonie. Do tej pory spędzali tu dość dużo czasu i pamiętał jak zdziwiło go, że pomieszczenie nie jest surowe i zimne. Co prawda tradycyjność wyzierała z każdego kąta, ale z kolei wszystko było funkcjonalne. Dwa fotele, stolik, regał z książkami. Severus nie miał prawie żadnych pamiątek czy zdjęć. Nic osobistego, jakby to było tylko tymczasowe lokum, a nie miejsce, gdzie spędził ostatnie szesnaście lat życia, pracując jako nauczyciel.  
\- Możemy iść – rzucił mężczyzna, dopinając ostatni guzik. Jak zwykle przyczesane do tyłu włosy, układały się samoistnie opadając mu na oczy. Lśniły lekko i Harry po raz pierwszy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie były tłuste, ale wilgotne i dlatego zdawały się być ciężkimi.  
Ruszyli lochami do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie tak jak pierwszego dnia Severus odprowadził go na miejsce, wzbudzając niezdrowe zainteresowanie ogółu.  
\- Poczekaj chwilę i obserwuj – powiedział, zamiast zwykłego 'smacznego'.  
Podszedł do stołu Ślizgonów i nie namyślając się długo złapał Goyle'a za rękę. Nic się jednak nie stało i Harry wtedy zrozumiał. Severus wolał sam potwierdzić swoją hipotezę nie narażając jego przyjaciół. Uśmiechnął się z wdzięczności do mężczyzny, który właśnie życzył swoim podopiecznym smacznego posiłku. Nie odwrócił się nawet w jego kierunku, ale Harry wątpił czy cokolwiek może ujść uwagi tego człowieka. Korzystając z okazji uściskał mocno Hermionę, która wydała okrzyk zdziwienia.  
\- Harry! – pisnęła. Nie poczuła nawet najdrobniejszego buntu magii. – Jak ja się cieszę! – krzyknęła może odrobinę zbyt głośno.  
Dean wylazł jak spod ziemi i klepnął go w ramię.  
\- Byłem ci to winny ostatnio – wytłumaczył. – Ale obiecuję nie rzucić tobą w ścianę – dodał, mrugając do niego żartobliwie jednym okiem.  
Śniadanie zdominowały radosne przekrzykiwania Gryfonów, z których chyba każdy postanowił dotknąć Chłopca, Który Przeżył. Harry był pewien, że zostaną mu siniaki. W końcu jednak jakimś cudem Ron i Neville zrobili na tyle wolnego miejsca, że udało im się wymknąć na błonia. Zajęcia zaczynali dopiero za dwie godziny od Zielarstwa, o którym Longbottom zaczął paplać już w Wielkiej Sali. Nawet nie zauważyli podążających ich tropem Ślizgonów. Usiedli pod jednym z niewielkich drzew, a rudzielec wyciągnął karty do Eksplodującego Durnia.  
\- Ron, potrzebny nam czwarty – zauważył Harry.  
\- Może ja się przyłączę – doszedł do nich dobrze znany głos.  
Odwrócili się jak na komendę. Draco Malfoy stał naprzeciwko nich wraz ze swoimi dwoma gorylami. Każdy z nich trzymał wyciągniętą różdżkę. Potter dotknął swojej, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że i tak spóźni się o te kilka sekund. Popatrzył niepewnie na Rona, który wgapiał się w blondyna z oślim wyrazem twarzy, Neville tylko mu wtórował.  
\- Czego chcesz, Malfoy? – spytał zaczepnym tonem, który zdążył sobie wyrobić w ciągu tych kilku lat słownych przepychanek.  
\- Zauważyłem, że już nie jesteś… 'nietykalny', Potter. Przyszedłem sprawdzić czy to prawda… - urwał. Złośliwy uśmieszek nie schodził mu z ust.  
\- Na twoim miejscu sprawdziłbym czy nie ma cię gdzieś indziej… w lochach Azkabanu, czy coś – odwarknął. – Widziałem twojego ojca, Malfoy.  
\- Zamknij się! – wrzasnął Draco, ściskając różdżkę.  
\- Na cmentarzu, z białą maską i szatą Śmierciożercy… - zaczął.  
\- Milcz! – Jego twarz nabrała purpurowej barwy.  
\- … jak całował rąbek szaty Voldemorta – dokończył i wyciągnął zza paska różdżkę, rzucając wyuczone ostatnio protego maximus. Trzy zaklęcia wymówione przez Ślizgonów zatrzymały się na jego tarczy i rozpłynęły w powietrzu.  
Jakby dopiero wtedy obudzeni Gryfoni, sięgnęli po swoje różdżki. Ron rozbroił szybko Goyle'a i pomagał Neville'owi z Grabble'em, który najwyraźniej wyciągnął z zajęć Obrony Przed Czarną Magią więcej, niż wszystkim wydawało się wcześniej. Kiedy tylko był pewien, że nie zablokuje któregoś z zaklęć uskakiwał jak najdalej albo wręcz przeciwnie – skracał dystans, zmuszając jednego z chłopaków do cofnięcia się.  
Malfoy z Potterem natomiast wysyłali w swoim kierunku dziesiątki różnych zaklęć, blokując te, które wyszły ze strony przeciwnika. Obaj męczyli się uchylając się coraz częściej za pomocą prostego skoku, niż zaklęcia obronnego. Sytuacja wyglądał na impas, dopóki Potter nie poczuł za sobą czyjejś obecności, a uśmiech Malfoya nie poinformował go o błędzie stulecia. Ron nie odebrał ogłuszonemu Goyle'owi różdżki i, gdy tylko dryblas podniósł się na nogi, zaatakował od tyłu Nevilla i rudzielca, posyłając ich na trawę drętwotą.  
Harry natomiast został otoczony przez trzech Ślizgonów. Każda droga ucieczki została mu odcięta czy przez jezioro czy przez napastników. Czuł narastającą magię inkantacji, które wypowiedzieli, gdy usłyszał nieznane expulso przecinające powietrze pomarańczowym promieniem. Ślizgoni upadli na trawę, a zanim Harry zdążył się odwrócić Ron i Neville stali na nogach gapiąc się na postać za Potterem. Nikt nie musiał mówić tego na głos. Doskonale czuł, gdy Severus podszedł bliżej.  
\- Widzę, że odwieczne zmagania wciąż mają swoją kontynuację – warknął. – Spodziewałem się po was czegoś więcej.  
\- To oni zaczęli – krzyknął Ron.  
\- A co mnie to obchodzi? – Brwi mężczyzny zawędrowały naprawdę wysoko. – Nie odbieram punktów, panie Weasley. Macie się rozejść natychmiast – dodał ostrzej.  
Nie spojrzał ani raz na Harry'ego. Zlustrował natomiast oszołomionych Ślizgonów.  
\- Wstawać. Musimy panowie porozmawiać. – Jego głos był wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie cichy. Każdy doskonale wiedział, co to znaczy, więc Pottera nie zdziwiło, gdy cała trójka skurczyła się pod naporem spojrzenia opiekuna domu. – Zresztą, panowie Grabble i Goyle są wolni. Draco, proszę za mną – rzucił przez ramię i ruszył w kierunku szkoły.  
Ślizgoni popatrzyli jeszcze raz nienawistnie w stronę Harry'ego i podążyli za Mistrzem Eliksirów.  
\- Co to było, stary? – spytał Ron. – Albo mi się wydaje, albo Snape właśnie uratował nam tyłki – urwał.  
\- I nie odjął punktów… - pociągnął dalej Neville z przestrachem wgapiając się w powiewającą na wietrze czarną pelerynę.  
\- … i nie dał nam szlabanów – westchnął Ron. – To chyba jednak koniec świata.  
Harry jednak koniec świata wyobrażał sobie całkiem inaczej. Coś podświadomie mówiło mu, że dzisiejszego popołudnia czeka go dość nieprzyjemna rozmowa.

ooo

Mistrz Eliksirów gestem zaprosił wychowanka do pustej sali eliksirów i zamknął szczelnie drzwi, obrzucając je dodatkowo zaklęciami wyciszającymi. Blondyn zadrżał, gdy zobaczył groźbę czającą się w ciemnych oczach, ale ostatkami sił starał się nie pokazać po sobie strachu.  
\- Przyjąłeś Mroczny Znak? – spytał mężczyzna cicho.  
\- Co?  
\- Mroczny Znak. Ogłuchłeś, Draco?  
\- Nie i nie. – Blondyn opanował się odrobinę.  
\- To dobrze – mruknął Severus i stanął za katedrą.  
Kiwał się na krześle ze splecionymi dłońmi, zastanawiając się nad kolejnym ruchem.  
\- Jestem twoim ojcem chrzestnym Draco i wolałbym, żeby kolejna taka sytuacja się nie powtórzyła – zaczął spokojnie. – Zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie jestem już najlepszym przyjacielem Lucjusza, ale nie zmienia to faktu, iż jestem jedyną osobą, która zawsze pozostanie po twojej stronie. – Pierwszy raz spojrzał w jasnoniebieskie tęczówki chłopaka. – Na Merlina, byłoby doskonale, gdybyś ruszył swoją mózgownicą i odkrył, że możesz ze spokojem udawać dalej dobrego synka tatusia, a nie szkodzić moim planom. Jeśli wolisz, mogę cię zastraszać, ale nie pozwolę skrzywdzić ci Harry'ego. Jest zbyt ważny – urwał. – Zresztą, sam wiesz najlepiej. Dlatego, Draco, radzę ci dobrze przemyśleć wszystko i dostosować się do sytuacji, tak robi każdy Ślizgon. Ja, ty… nieważne, ale obecnie jedyne, co musimy zrobić to przeżyć – zakończył.  
Blondyn poruszył się niespokojnie, ale z jego ust nie padło żadne słowo. Severus spoglądał na niego z zainteresowaniem. Twarz jego chrześniaka była bardzo młoda, ale doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że tysiące myśli w tej chwili kłębią się w tej głowie, która nigdy nie powinna zostać wciągnięta w polityczne gierki ojca.  
\- Spróbuję cię nie zawieść, wuju – odpowiedział w końcu.  
Tylko ramiona, które nagle opadły, pokazały jak wiele kosztowała go decyzja o lojalności.

ooo

Harry wszedł do salonu pełen niewesołych myśli. Chwilę nawet zastanawiał się czy nie uciec i nie spędzić kilku nocy w Wieży Gryffindora, ale ponieważ Severus i tak wiedziałby gdzie go szukać – nie miało to zbytniego sensu. Poza tym szalona gryfońska odwaga buzowała w jego żyłach napędzając krew. Westchnął więc tylko i przekroczył próg.  
Severus siedział jak zwykle w swoim zwyczajowym fotelu pogrążony w czytaniu. Nie zwrócił najmniejszej uwagi na chłopaka, który cichcem próbował przemknąć do swojego pokoju. Nie drgnął też, gdy ten wrócił półgodziny później. Harry zaczął się niepokoić. Podszedł więc i potrząsnął jego ramieniem.  
\- Co do… - urwał mężczyzna, wyrwany z transu. Rozglądał się wokoło zdezorientowanym wzrokiem trzymając przed sobą wyciągniętą różdżkę. – Cholera jasna! Mogłem ci coś zrobić – prawie krzyknął. Gniew zabarwił mu policzki delikatnym rumieńcem. Harry myślał nawet przez chwilę, że jest uroczy, ale myśl ta uleciała z setką innych.  
Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem wstał i poprawił szaty. Odłożył na bok księgę i popatrzywszy przytomniej na Pottera, odchrząknął.  
\- To był czar koncentrujący – wytłumaczył, choć w zasadzie nie musiał. – Przeczytałeś rozdziały, które dla ciebie przygotowałem dwa dni temu? – zmienił temat.  
\- Tak.  
\- Wnioski?  
\- Muszę pomyśleć – zaczął Potter.  
\- Miałeś na to dwa dni. Wnioski – zażądał.  
\- Skuteczność obrony zależy od mocy i rodzaju zaklęcia, którego używamy. Niektóre mają ograniczenia.  
\- I?  
\- I? – powtórzył po mężczyźnie, który zaplatał właśnie ręce na piersi.  
\- Coś chyba powinieneś jeszcze przyswoić z dzisiejszego dnia – podprowadził go.  
Harry zaczerwienił się wściekle, ale uparcie milczał wbijając twarz w podłogę.  
\- Na przykład to, że Gryfonom nie można ufać. Szło ci całkiem dobrze, dopóki Weasley nie schrzanił sprawy – ciągnął dalej. Potter poderwał głowę natychmiast, napotykając krzywy uśmieszek.  
\- To nie była wina Rona – stwierdził z uporem.  
\- To Longbottoma. Nie wiem, który skrewił bardziej. Na polu walki zawsze odbiera się przeciwnikowi różdżkę – zaczął. – A przepraszam, błąd. Na polu walki nie zostawia się za sobą żywych przeciwników – zimny ton przeciął powietrze.  
\- Chyba nie mówisz poważnie…  
\- Jak najbardziej… Harry i radzę ci przyswoić wiedzę na ten temat.  
Potter stał na środku salonu trzęsąc się ze złości, gdy Severus jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do swojej sypialni. Gryfonowi nie przyszło nic więcej niż wbiec tam za nim i znów stanąć twarzą w twarz z najbardziej przerażającą personą Hogwartu.  
\- Twoja… strategia polegająca na zabijaniu każdego, kogo spotkasz na swojej drodze nie prowadzi do niczego! Tak, tak po prostu nie można!  
\- Nie można?! Nie bądź śmieszny. To jest wojna. Na razie podjazdowa, ale kiedyś staniesz na polu walki, a pozostawiony przy życiu wróg wbije ci nóż w serce – warknął. – Ciekawe jakie ty wyznajesz strategie – sarknął.  
Potter zgrzytnął zębami i popatrzył mu prosto w oczy prostując się jak struna.  
\- Mówiłeś, że Ślizgoni od zawsze toczą wojny z Gryfonami. Zmierzmy się – powiedział, siląc się na spokój za zaciśniętymi szczękami. – Oczywiście bez zabijania – dodał. – Wybierz grupę dziesięciu uczniów ze swojego domu, ja zbiorę swoich… - urwał.  
Severus spojrzał na niego z kpiną, ale po chwili coś dziwnego i całkiem przebiegłego przecięło jego twarz.  
\- Zgoda, panie Potter. Od tej pory za siedem dni. Błonia. Nie używamy niewybaczalnych ani eliksirów, żeby ułatwić wam sprawę. Dowodzisz ty i ja. Umowa stoi? – spytał wyciągając prawą rękę.  
Potter uścisnął ją najmocniej jak mógł.  
\- Umowa stoi, panie… Potter – powiedział pewnie, po czym opuścił pospiesznie sypialnię swojego męża i zabarykadował się w swoim pokoju ciesząc się w duchu najgłupszą miną Mistrza Eliksirów jaką widział kiedykolwiek.

ooo

\- Co zrobiłeś?! – Hermiona krzyknęła po raz dziesiąty zakłócając ciszę w bibliotece. Pani Pince nie mogła uwierzyć, że akurat ta dziewczyna dopuszcza się czegoś takiego, więc wyprosiła prawie połowę uczniów dopóki oni sami nie znaleźli się na korytarzu.  
\- Umówiłem się z Severusem, że zrobimy małą bitwę. My kontra Ślizgoni. – Coraz częściej używał imienia męża i coraz łatwiej przychodziła mu wymowa go, choć Ron nieustannie krzywił się na samo wspomnienie. – Będziemy mieli okazję się odegrać. – Spojrzał na Wesley'a, który od pewnego czasu nie wymówił ani słowa, co u niego było wyjątkowo niepokojące.  
Rudzielec w końcu chrząknął, patrząc wciąż w oddalony punkt, przerywając tym samym tyradę Hermiony.  
\- Nikt nas nie zabije, Herm. Nie mogą używać niewybaczalnych. Będzie ich dziesięciu. Założę się, że Malfoy, Zabini, Parkinson, Bulstrode, Goyle, Grabble na pewno będą obecni. Z naszej strony wystawimy Harry'ego, ciebie, mnie, Neville'a, Seamusa, Deana, pozostała czwórka pozostaje niepewna. Snape pewnie też będzie miał problem z dobraniem reszty – powiedział spokojnie, jakby planował kolejny mecz quidditcha.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że masz plan? – spytał niepewnie Harry.  
\- Chcę powiedzieć, że mam cholernie dobry plan, ale musimy pogadać z resztą.  
Zebranie Gryfonów w Pokoju Wspólnym zwołali w ten sam dzień. Stawił się każdy, niesiony ciekawością. Harry, podobnie jak Severus nie mówili otwarcie o przygotowaniach, ale rządek Ślizgonów przed ich pokojem wspólnym mówił sam za siebie. Potter wycofał się więc pospiesznie do Wieży Gryfindora.  
\- Witajcie wszyscy – zaczął Ron. – Nadeszła niesamowita okazja odegrania się na naszych najdroższych Ślizgonach. – Gdyby Harry go nie znał pomyślałby, że to sarkazm. – Harry umówił się ze swoim… - urwał – znaczy się ze Snape'em, że pokażemy im jak walczą potomkowie Godryka – znów złapał rytm. Kolejne minuty płynęły, a Ron wciąż głosił coś w całkiem nudny deseń, który powoli zaczął uspokajać zgromadzony tłumek.  
Hermiona w końcu odchrząknęła, zwracając w swoją stronę uwagę wszystkich.  
\- Mamy sześć dni na ustalenie składu drużyny i przećwiczenie strategii, którą obmyślił Ron. –Wzięła więcej powietrza do płuc. – Ze względów bezpieczeństwa ustaliliśmy już pełną dziesiątkę, która po odczytaniu nazwisk pójdzie z nami. Tam dowiecie się wszystkiego. Każdy kto chce, może się wycofać, mamy listę zapasową – urwała. Kilka osób zmroziło ją wzrokiem, co oznaczało mniej więcej tyle, że skoro mają możliwość dokopania Ślizgonom nie zamierzają z niej zrezygnować. – Jakieś pytania?  
\- Gdzie się wszystko rozegra? – odezwał się jakiś cichy głos.  
\- Na błoniach, ale ustaliliśmy już, że nie będzie nikogo prócz bezpośrednio zainteresowanych. Względy bezpieczeństwa – usprawiedliwiła.  
Starsi Gryfoni pokiwali głowami, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że Ślizgoni w zorganizowanej grupie są niezwykle niebezpieczni. Milczeli chwilkę, więc Harry wyjął zmięty pergamin i zaczął wyczytywać.  
\- Hermiona Granger, Ronald Wesley, Harry Potter, Neville Longbotton, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finningham, Romilda Vane, Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil – skończył, a wśród mieniących się czerwienią i złotem ścian rozległ się pomruk aprobaty.  
Wyszli szybko zabierając ze sobą różdżki i kilka książek, po czym przemknęli eskortowani przez Mapę Huncwotów do Pokoju Życzeń, który szybko stał się salą treningową. Do Pokoju Wspólnego wrócili dobrze po północy, zmęczeni i niemal wyczerpani, ale bardzo zadowoleni.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry przekradł się cichcem do salonu i pod przykryciem niewidki próbował wejść też do swojego pokoju, gdy nagły ruch zburzył jego spokój. Ciepła dłoń otarła się o jego pierś, szukając najwyraźniej sprzączki. Severus zerwał z niego płaszcz jednym ruchem i niespiesznym lumos rozświetlił pomieszczenie. Stał w samych spodniach od piżamy, które mieniły się srebrzyście pod wpływem światła. Trzymał przed sobą wyciągniętą różdżkę i lustrował Pottera wzrokiem.  
\- Następnym razem uprzedź wcześniej, że późno wrócisz – powiedział tylko i, jak gdyby nigdy nic, udał się na spoczynek.  
Harry dopiero wtedy wciągnął do płuc powietrze. Nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ze przestał oddychać. Podniósł pelerynę z podłogi i ruszył w stronę drzwi.  
\- Dobranoc – mruknął w ciemność, ale nie doczekał się odpowiedzi.

Następnego dnia wstał bardzo wcześnie i ponownie niemal wbiegł na Severusa, który z tradycyjnie mokrymi włosami wchodził do swoich prywatnych komnat. I tym razem mężczyzna zdążył się uchylić.  
\- Poczekać na ciebie? – spytał Harry, choć wczorajszego ranka, tuż po kłótni nawet nie przyszło mu to do głowy.  
\- Jeśli możesz – odparł tamten i zniknął za drzwiami.  
Po kilku minutach wrócił z dopiętą pod szyję szatą i niedosuszonymi włosami. Jak zwykle dokładnie ogolony, klasyczny w swej czerni aż do bólu, pomyślał nawet Harry. Wyciągnął różdżkę i rzucił na niego czar suszący, ignorując zdziwione spojrzenie.  
\- Przeziębisz się – burknął trochę zażenowany. – Nie sądzisz, że jest tu cholernie zimno?  
\- Język – upomniał go Severus. – Nie jest zimno. Piętnaście stopni to temperatura idealna – powiedział, mierząc go wzrokiem.  
Potter nie odpowiedział nic. W kilka minut w pełnej ciszy dotarli do Wielkiej Sali. Po wymienieniu suchych uprzejmości rozeszli się, a Harry zaczął uważniej obserwować Ślizgonów. Z całkiem niezrozumiałych dla niego powodów został uznany za specjalistę od Uczniów Domu Węża, więc Ron powierzył mu część najtrudniejszą, polegającą na wyśledzeniu ich planów. Łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić. Nie bardzo wiedział jak podejść Severusa, a wręcz przeciwnie – był dziwnie pewien, że jest to niewykonalne. Miał jednak do wyboru kilka niezłych typów, które omawiali wczorajszego dnia z Ronem i sądząc po tym jak Slytherin rozsiadł się przy stole, mieli niemal 75 % skuteczności w swej domyślności. Weasley może nie potrafił uwarzyć żadnego eliksiru, ale jeśli chodzi o cokolwiek, co może wiązać się z szachami czy quidditchem – był mistrzem.  
Ślizgoni otoczyli Draco Malfoya. Harry doliczył się dokładnie dziesięciu i choć same twarze nie mówiły mu zbyt wiele, to jednak znał kilku osobiście, a to na pewno ułatwi mu podsłuchanie choć części rozmów. W pamięci miał wciąż wielosokowanie w Goyle'a i Grabble'a, nieprzyjemne, ale niezwykle skuteczne. A przecież nie wspominał nic o tym, że nie wolno używać eliksirów poza polem walki. Uśmiechnął się przebiegle do siebie.  
\- Zaczynam się was bać – mruknęła Hermiona.  
Ron miał niemal ten sam wyraz twarzy, z tym, że wgapiał się właśnie w kilkanaście różnokolorowych linii, które przecinały się w paru punktach. Każda oznaczona imieniem i nazwiskiem Gryfona została odpowiednio dopasowana do Ślizgona. Weasley właśnie poprawiał trzy nazwiska, które rzuciły mu się w oczy.  
\- I już mamy całość – zaćwierkał radośnie.  
\- Pokój Życzeń, po lekcjach – zakomenderował Harry, wychodząc za oddalającą się grupką ze Slytherinu.  
W korytarzu dorwał go Severus, uśmiechając się szyderczo.  
\- Żadnej niewidki, wiem co kombinujesz. Zrób to tak, żebym się nie zorientował – powiedział, wciąż z kpiącym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Czyli ustalamy zasady w trakcie? – spytał tylko lekko.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- Zgoda. Więc wiedz, że weźmiemy w niewolę każdego ucznia twojego domu, który zostanie przyłapany na szpiegowaniu.  
\- My podobnie. Przekażę to Draco. A teraz wybacz, ale muszę iść na zajęcia – skłonił lekko głową w jego stronę. Harry odpowiedział dokładnie tym samym i rozeszli się każdy w swoją stronę.  
Rewelacje przyjęto wśród ogólnej radości. Po różdżki sięgnęli też niemal przy wejściu do Pokoju Życzeń i trening rozpoczął się z miejsca. Jak się okazało cała dziesiątka pod czujnym okiem Hermiony przerobiła prawie dwa rozdziały zaklęć ochronnych, które dziewczyna wyszukała dzień wcześniej. Opracowanie ich zajęło ponad trzy godziny, a to dopiero początek. Ustawienie się w pary i dobranie pod względem mocy okazało się najtrudniejsze. Z kimkolwiek Harry nie walczył najdrobniejsze zaklęcie incarcerous rozbrajało go doszczętnie, uniemożliwiając dalsze ćwiczenia. Neville też nie radził sobie zbyt dobrze. Lavender rozbroiła go dwukrotnie, zanim zdążył nawet sięgnąć po różdżkę. Wyćwiczenie u niego refleksu Harry uznał za punkt honoru i zamierzał zrealizować już w ten weekend.  
Wesoło gawędząc wyszli z sali. Harry podążył w kierunku swoich komnat, mijając w drzwiach wychodzących Ślizgonów. Skinęli mu głowami, ale kpiące uśmieszki wciąż balansowały na granicy ich ust. Malfoy zamykał pochód, ale nawet nie spojrzał w jego stronę. Chwilę zastanawiał się czy nie pójść za nimi, ale równie dobrze mógł to zrobić każdego innego dnia.  
Wszedł do salonu właśnie w tym momencie, gdy głowa Shacklebolta pojawiła się w kominku.  
\- Severusie, musimy porozmawiać – zaczął, ale zamilkł ujrzawszy chłopca. – Cześć Harry – powiedział prawie radośnie.  
Mistrz Eliksirów obrócił się i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. Potter tymczasem przywitał się grzecznie z aurorem.  
\- Już wróciłeś? – spytał ze zdziwieniem jego mąż.  
\- Za wcześnie?  
\- Nie, ależ skąd. Kinglesy właśnie informuje nas o tym, że mamy zebranie Zakonu. Najpewniej w sobotę, więc przełożymy zakupy na niedzielę. To nie będzie problem?  
\- Nie. Raczej nie. Zostawię tylko Ronowi wiadomość o tym, gdzie mnie mają szukać. Idę do siebie – powiedział, biorąc głęboki wdech. Skinął w stronę Shacklebolta i znikł tak szybko jak się pojawił.  
Zostawił mężczyzn samych, a sam zabrał się za przeglądanie ksiąg, które wybrał z biblioteki. Ustalili z Ronem, że potrzebują dobrego elementu zaskoczenia. Czegoś, co unieruchomi Ślizgonów, choć na kilka sekund, żeby oni sami mogli rozbroić przynajmniej dwie osoby. Wybrali zgodnie, że pierwszymi do eliminacji będą Malfoy i Zabini, który wykazywali największe zdolności do obrony. Neville'owi powierzyli Milicentę, która stanowiła dla nich wielką niewiadomą. Pozostali mieli rozlokować się w ten sposób, by ochronić Pottera pierścieniem. Tylko on miał na tyle sił, aby rzucić protego maximus i utrzymać ciągły atak ośmiu osób. Dlatego też Harry musiał jakoś odwrócić uwagę Domu Węża.  
\- Dom Węża – powtórzył w myślach. Klamka jego pokoju zasyczała przypominając mu o tym, że już dawno nie rozmawiali.  
\- Cicho, Salwi – upomniał węża i wtedy do głowy wpadł mu cudowny pomysł, który mógł załatwić oba jego problemy za jednym razem.  
Upewnił się, że Severus przestał rozmawiać z Kingsleyem i wszedł do salonu. Mężczyzna siedział na fotelu, przeglądając jedną z ksiąg, ale nie wydawał się nią zbytnio zainteresowany. Odłożył ją zresztą, gdy tylko Harry wszedł.  
\- Jak tam wasze gryfońskie strategie? – spytał z lekką kpiną. Czasem Potter zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna potrafi inaczej.  
\- Tak dobrze jak wasze śligońskie – odparł. – Zostawiłeś ich samych sobie?  
\- Wydałem ogólne dyspozycje. W odróżnieniu od was Slytherin słynie ze słynnych strategów i myślicieli. Uczą się tego odkąd tylko zaczynają chodzić – powiedział z dobrze słyszalną dumą.  
\- Nie jesteś już Śmierciożercą, a wciąż ich wychwalasz – zauważył Potter, po krótkiej chwili ciszy.  
\- Może po prostu lubię moich podopiecznych? – Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
Harry nie wyobrażał sobie jakoś lubienia Goyle'a i Grablle'a, ale nie zamierzał tego komentować.  
\- A może po prostu wiem jak być Ślizgonem, bo sam miałem przyjemność?  
Harry nie skomentował i tego, ale usiadł na środku salonu, kierując swój wzrok na jedną z rzeźb.  
\- Wybacz, ale obiecałem wężom rozmowę – użył tego samego tonu, którym raczył go Severus przez cały tydzień.  
Mężczyzna sięgnął ponownie po księgę.  
\- Cześśść – wysyczał. – Mam do wasss prośbę. – urwał, bo Mistrz Eliksirów nagle zerwał się z fotela i wparował do własnej sypialni, zamykając mocno drzwi. Uchylił je już chwilę później i ignorując pytające spojrzenie Harry'ego wybąkał coś niezrozumiale. W końcu jednak zebrał się w sobie.  
\- Jutro o 10.00 jesteśmy oczekiwani w siedzibie Zakonu. Ubierz się w coś wygodnego i zabierz rzeczy do przebrania. Zostaniemy tam na noc. – Drzwi zamknęły się za nim szybko.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i powrócił do przerwanej rozmowy.

ooo

Severus usiadł na łóżku klnąc pod nosem ile wlezie. Najpierw przerwana rozmowa z Kingsleyem, a teraz to. Zastanawiał się już kilkukrotnie na czym ten świat stoi, ale głupie ściany nie chciały odpowiadać. Cholera.  
Shacklebolt nie zdążył powiedzieć mu nic, co okazało się przydatne. Nie mogli tak po prostu dyskutować przy Potterze, który w każdej chwili mógł wejść do salonu. Zakazać mu tego byłoby niedorzecznością i wzbudziłoby tylko chorobliwą ciekawość Gryfona. A miał tak wiele do omówienia z Kingsleyem. Robiło się gorąco. Zbyt długo już nie był u Kamalii, w domu. Prawie dwa miesiące, a wszystko tak szybko zmieniało się tutaj i tam. Przestawał nadążać, a wypuszczenie któregokolwiek sznurka z rąk mogło okazać się zgubne. Rada coraz częściej nalegała na to by zdecydował. Pieprzony Książę Półkrwi – pomyślał, marszcząc brwi. Gdyby wybory były tak proste dawałby je każdemu, kogo spotyka, ale niektórych trzeba pozbawiać wolnej woli. Tak jak jego Ślizgonów, którzy pozbawieni oparcia i dokładnego wskazywania drogi, gubili się. Jak dzieci. Przecież byli dziećmi.  
Sapnął, gdy zza drzwi dobiegł kolejny syk i odpowiedź Pottera, która przyprawiła go o drgawki. Nigdy nie pomyślałby, że może reagować jak nastolatek na sam tylko dźwięk wężomowy. Słyszał ją już przecież wielokrotnie z ust Voldemorta i nigdy nie czuł się ani trochę podobnie. Wyprowadzony z równowagi. Rozedrgany. Podniecony. Cholera.  
Rzucił zaklęcie wyciszające i położył się na poduszce. Buty oparł o drewnianą kolumnę łóżka i dopiero wtedy pozwolił sobie na zamknięcie oczu. Chwile wytchnienia to coś na co nigdy nie mógł sobie pozwolić. Nawet dziś, gdy tylko Potter położy się, zaśnie. On będzie musiał teleportować się gdzieś w bezpieczne miejsce i porozmawiać z Shackleboltem. Co prawda Auror twierdził, że jutro dowie się wszystkiego, ale Severus zawsze lubił być krok przed wszystkimi. Przemyśleć dokładnie sytuację, wydać odpowiedni osąd. Przewidzieć konsekwencję takiego postępowania i obrać dobry plan B, a potem C… I tak w nieskończoność.  
Potter był inny. Działał bez zastanowienia. Pewność siebie, którą otrzymał wraz ze stabilizacją magii ujawniała się coraz bardziej z każdą chwilą. Starał się sterować tym w miarę możliwości, ale nie po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że coś prześlizguje mu się między palcami. To był jeden z najgorszych tygodni w jego życiu. Gorszy nawet od tego, w którym został Śmierciożercą. Zaledwie porównywalny do dnia śmierci Lilly.  
Westchnął w ciemność. Starał się skupić na czymś innym niż cholerne magiczne małżeństwo i fakt, że musiał uznać je za prawomocne. Severus nienawidził tego słowa. Nienawidził, gdy zmuszano go do czegokolwiek. Coraz częściej się to zdarzało i chyba właśnie to był powód tej cholernej metafizyki, która trawiła go od miesięcy. Z trudem kładł się spać, próbując jeszcze przez chwilę ostatniej świadomości dodać coś do listy rzeczy do zrobienia.  
Zamknął oczy, zaciskając mocno powieki.  
A Potter szeptał w cholernej wężomowie, wyprowadzając go kompletnie z równowagi i pozbawiając ostatnich stopni kontroli.

ooo

Harry spakował się szybko. Podniecenie silnie związane ze strachem dawało o sobie znać i zwykle odrobinę zbyt żywe oczy Pottera strzelały na wszystkie strony. Pocierał nerwowo powierzchnię własnych dłoni, wyczekując momentu, aż Severus wyjdzie z łazienki. Mężczyzna chyba po raz pierwszy wstał później od niego. Wyglądał okropnie; z rozczochranymi włosami, zaczerwienionymi oczami, które nadawały mu prawdziwie dziki wygląd. Burknął tylko jakieś powitanie i powiedział, że wróci za dziesięć minut.  
Dzięki temu Harry miał kilka dodatkowych chwil dla siebie. Bał się spisać wszystkie informacje przekazane przez Salwi, a spamiętać naprawdę tego nie szło. Ślizgoni – jak wynikało z opisu węży, byli zniesmaczeni samymi przestrogami Severusa o tym, że powinni strzec się Gryfonów. Jego uroczy małżonek dał im wolną rękę, czego akurat spodziewał się Harry. Ich Gryfońska strona powinna powiększyć ochronę. Nie mogą sobie pozwolić na cięte rany, które wymagałyby leczniczych zaklęć Parvati. Trybiki przeskakiwały coraz szybciej w jego umyśle, modyfikując wcześniej przygotowany plan Rona. W poniedziałek powie mu, co dokładnie muszą zmienić. Dzięki Merlinowi, nie ma tego wiele.  
Harry zastanawiał się nawet, czy Severus nie zajmuje go na cały weekend podstępnie odcinając od trenujących przyjaciół. Przecież w ciągu tych dwóch dni mieli najwięcej czasu. Odrzucił jednak szybko tę myśl – w końcu Kingsley osobiście poinformował ich o spotkaniu. Potter nie wiedział nawet, że zebrania Zakonu odbywają się w weekendy. Nigdy go na nie nie zabierano, poza tymi kilkoma sporadycznymi przypadkami, gdy faktycznie był już wcześniej u Syriusza, a członkowie omawiali bieżącą sytuację. Zresztą – nawet wtedy musiał wyjść. Może teraz będzie inaczej? W końcu jest już dorosły – jak powiedział Severus.  
Mistrz Eliksirów tymczasem ubrał się już kompletnie, ale lekkie oszołomienie wciąż było widoczne na jego twarzy.  
\- Coś nie tak? – spytał Harry nie wiedząc za bardzo jak zareagować. Takie zachowanie nie pasowało do Severusa Snape'a, którego znał.  
Mężczyzna burknął coś i wskazał mu tylko kominek, mrucząc, że adresu chyba nie musi mu przypominać. Harry wziął garść proszku i mocniej ścisnął walizkę. Po chwili leżał na dywanie w salonie Syriusza, a Severus podnosił go i próbował postawić na nogi.  
\- Cholerny dzieciak – wyrwało się z ust jego męża.  
\- Snape, a raczej chyba powinienem powiedzieć… Potter. – Chrzestny siedział w fotelu celując w nich różdżką, na co Severus zareagował instynktownie, stając pomiędzy nim a Harrym.  
Black zmarszczył brwi, rzucając mu niechętne spojrzenie, ale wcale nie opuścił broni.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, że mógłbym mu coś zrobić – zaczął niedowierzająco. Jego wzrok wciąż pozostawał zimny. – Snape, jakie to uczucie wykorzystywać dzieci… Powiedz mi… - Atmosfera stawała się coraz bardziej napięta. Harry czuł na swoich ramionach zaciśnięte palce męża, ale obaj trwali w kompletnym bezruchu. Sam sparaliżowany ledwo oddychał. – Zawsze chciałeś go mieć dla siebie, prawda? Chodziło ci o sławę? – Głos stawał się coraz cichszy i ostrzejszy.  
\- Jesteś głupi, Black. Zawsze byłeś – mruknął Severus, odprężając się gdy tylko do salonu wszedł Kinglsey i Artur Weasley.  
W końcu odczepił palce, które jeszcze kilka chwil temu sprawiały wrażenie wbitych w ramię Harry'ego. Poprawił pelerynę, dotychczas zsuniętą nieznacznie na lewą rękę i z godnością opuścił pomieszczenie. Wrócił jednak pospiesznie do salonu i rzucił krótkie, acz groźne spojrzenie Syriuszowi.  
\- Black, jeśli zrobisz coś głupiego… - zawiesił głos w sugestywny sposób. – Wyczuję to. – I z tymi słowami udał się do kuchni.  
Harry stał przez chwilę wpatrując się w plecy Kingsleya, który podążył za Mistrzem Eliksirów, mrucząc coś o niezrównoważonych gospodarzach. Czuł się odrobinę niezręcznie, zostając sam na sam z Syriuszem. Nie wiedząc, co dokładnie wie jego ojciec chrzestny, jak się do tego odnosi, co powinien z tym zrobić.  
\- Harry? – Z zamyślenie wyrwał go głos Artura. – Kiedy porozmawiacie już z Syriuszem, czekamy na was w kuchni.  
Wyszedł. Tak po prostu. Potter natomiast szybko kalkulował, może gdyby dostatecznie szybko wyszeptał adres Hogwartu, zdołałby zbiec z powrotem do zamku? A może lepiej byłoby rzucić na Syriusza drętwotę i zwiać frontem? Kilka całkiem ciekawych scenariuszy przewinęło się przez jego głowę, gdy dobiegł go dźwięk odsuwanego krzesła.  
\- Usiądź – westchnął Black. Spojrzał na niego jakoś smutno. – Nie znalazłem nic, co mogłoby cię uwolnić od tego tłusto włosego dupka – mruknął w czymś w rodzaju przeprosin.  
\- On nie ma tłustych włosów – powiedział machinalnie, nim zdążył się powstrzymać. – To znaczy, kąpie się codziennie i nie suszy włosów do końca. Wydaje mi się, że nie bardzo wychodzą mu czary suszące… chociaż nie wiem, bo nigdy nie widziałem, żeby jakikolwiek rzucał. Może po prostu nie zależy mu… - urwał, czując że się czerwieni. Syriusz wpatrywał się w niego z szeroko otwartymi oczami w niemym szoku.  
\- Mieszkacie razem? – Tyle zdołał wykrztusić.  
Potter przytaknął mając jednocześnie nadzieję, że to ostatnie pytanie. I nie pomylił się, bo Black czym prędzej zerwał się z krzesła i pobiegł w kierunku kuchni.  
\- A teraz chciałbym dowiedzieć się dlaczego zwołano zebranie – powiedział już trochę spokojniej. Popatrzył prosto w stronę Moodyego.  
Szybko zajęli miejsca przy stole, a Stworek niechętnie zrobił gościom herbaty. Z jako takim szacunkiem odnosił się tylko do Mistrza Eliksirów, który nie zaszczycił go ani jednym spojrzeniem. Sączyli gorący napój, gdy Moody poinformował ich o najnowszych doniesieniach.  
\- Śmierciożercy zaczęli współpracę z Bezimiennymi i Potomkami Merlina – mruknął. – Przedwczoraj znaleziono kilka ciał mugoli, na których nie było ani śladu magii do zidentyfikowania.  
W kuchni zaległa cisza.  
\- Czy to pewne? – spytał pan Wesley.  
\- Tak, badaliśmy je przez dwa dni – stwierdziła ponuro Tonks. Jej włosy były kompletnie białe. – Nie było ani kropli magii. Ani jednej smugi.  
Znów cisza. Harry popatrzył na Severusa, który zaplótł dłonie i oparł o nie czoło.  
\- Co o tym myślisz Severusie? – rzucił Dumbledore, spoglądając na niego ciekawie. Brak wesołych ogników nadał mu egzotyczny obraz, ale Potter czuł, że dziś coś się zmieniło i już nigdy nie będzie takie jak dawniej.  
\- Nie i nie – mruknął zapytany. – Czarny Pan z nimi nie współpracuje ani z Bezimiennymi, ani z Potomkami Merlina. – Obojętny ton znów wkradł się do jego głosu nadając mu jednak nieznaną wcześniej głębię. – Miałem zadanie odnaleźć jednych i drugich… - urwał. – I jestem pewien, że Śmierciożercy nie mają nic z nimi wspólnego.  
\- To, że tobie się nie udało trafić na ich ślad, nie znaczy, że ktoś tego nie zrobił. – Syriusz parsknął odrobinę urażonym tonem.  
Severus westchnął.  
\- Nie rozumiesz mnie, Black. – Zamilkł. – Chodzi właśnie o to, że ich odnalazłem. – Zapadła kolejna już tego dnia cisza przepełniona napięciem. Może odrobinę strachem.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że… - Moody po raz pierwszy w karierze aurora wydawał się zaskoczony.  
Severus wyprostował się na krześle, blade dłonie opadły bezwładnie na ciemnobrązowy blat stołu, a czarna szata zwisała swobodnie do ziemi. Zdawał się być już całkiem uspokojony, a przynajmniej nieprzeniknione tęczówki nie zdradzały zdenerwowania. Pewność siebie krzyczała z każdej komórki jego ciała.  
\- Chcę powiedzieć, że jako Śmierciożerca Czarnego Pana, jeszcze przed Jego Wielkim Zniknięciem, miałem za zadanie odnaleźć Bezimiennych i Potomków Merlina – nabrał więcej powietrza do płuc. – Ustalmy może jednak czym są jedni i drudzy. W trakcie moich badań natrafiłem na setki, o ile nie tysiące bajań, które nie miały nic wspólnego z obiema grupami. – Spojrzał uważnie na Moodyego, który tylko poprosił o kontynuację.  
\- Bezimienni są grupą osób uprawiających Magię Krwi. Nie Czarną Magię. Magię Krwi – powtórzył z naciskiem. – Posiadają całkiem normalną hierarchię i nie są ze sobą spokrewnieni. To bardziej jak… - szukał odpowiedniego słowa - …stowarzyszenie. Jakieś pytania? – przerwał na chwilę swój wywód.  
\- Jak ich odnalazłeś? – podjęła Tonks, notując coś zawzięcie w swoim notesie.  
\- Nie mogę powiedzieć – odparł. – Wiąże mnie przysięga.  
Molly zamierzała właśnie o coś zapytać, gdy Kingsley wyprzedził ją zaledwie o ułamek sekundy.  
\- Dlatego nie współpracują z Sami-Wiecie-Kim? Mówiłeś, że odnalazłeś ich przed Jego zniknięciem, a wtedy nie byłeś jeszcze w Zakonie – wytłumaczył powód pytania.  
Harry otworzył szeroko usta, gdy zdał sobie z tego sprawę, ale Severus nie wyglądał na zadowolonego. Zmierzył Shacklebolta nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniem, które serwował głównie Neville'owi i to tylko wtedy, gdy ten wysadził przynajmniej dwa kociołki. Auror nieporuszony czekał na swoją odpowiedź.  
\- Jednym z powodów jest to, że wiąże mnie przysięga – mruknął niewyraźnie były szpieg.  
\- A drugi? – spytała od razu Molly.  
Coś dziwnego przecięło twarz Mistrza Eliksirów, odchodząc w zapomnienie już chwilę później.  
\- Bezimienni są… w pewien sposób niebezpieczni… - urwał niepewnie. – Tyle musi wam wystarczyć. Nie mam powodów do wyjawiania publicznie ich tajemnic – mruknął. – Potomkowie Merlina – zaczął całkiem nowy temat, nie pozwalając nikomu na zadanie kolejnego pytania. – Są z jednej strony legendą, ale fakty pozostają faktami. – Wziął głębszy oddech i rozpoczął wykład. – Posługują się głównie magią bezróżdżkową na bardzo wysokim poziomie, pozwalającą im na nieartykułowanie zaklęć. Potrafią przedłużać sobie życie w nieskończoność, wskrzeszać. Wywodzą się z linii Merlina, więc są ze sobą bliżej spokrewnieni. Tyle jest w legendach.  
Odchrząknął.  
\- To teraz fakty; bezróżdżkowa magia tak, ale poza tym cała reszta to fikcja. Mają wyjątkowo wielką moc, najprawdopodobniej wywodzącą się z natury – zakończył.  
Kątem oka spojrzał na Pottera, który siedział z szeroko otwartymi ustami. Black głęboko się nad czymś zastanawiał, a pozostała część członków Zakonu wgapiała się głupio w równie mocno zamyślonego Dumbledore'a.  
\- Nie powiesz jak ich odnalazłeś, ani na czym dokładnie polega ich magia – mruknął Moody, a Severus tylko skinął głową. – Nie jestem zaskoczony, ty… - urwał zanim niepotrzebne słowo wyślizgnęło się z jego ust. Najwyraźniej dyrektor prosił go o zachowanie spokoju w pobliżu męża Haryr'ego. – Skąd wiesz, że nie współpracują ze Śmierciożercami?  
\- Mam z nimi stały kontakt, gdyby coś się zmieniło… pierwszy bym o tym wiedział – odparł sucho. Nie przepadał powtarzać czegoś kilkukrotnie, a coraz bardziej przypominało to przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie. Powtarzanie tych samych faktów z nadzieją na małe potknięcie, a na to Severus nie mógł sobie pozwolić.  
\- Dobrze zatem… - przerwał Artur. – Co zatem zabiło mugoli?  
Severus spiął się odrobinę i zerknął na Kingsleya. Harry pochwycił to spojrzenie jak kilka poprzednich, ale nie potrafił powiedzieć, co jest w nich szczególnego. Nigdy nie zauważył czegoś wyjątkowego w zachowaniu Aurora, ale dzisiejszego dnia obaj wydawali się niemal podejrzani.  
\- Pamiętasz oblężenie mojej posiadłości? – spytał cicho Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Moody'emu stężały rysy, a Tonks znów zbladła. Trzy dni nieustannej bitwy o posiadłość Snape'ów urosły do miana legendy i opowiadano o nich podczas każdego szkolenia aurorskiego.  
\- Jasne, że tak… - mruknął. Szklane oko zakręciło się wokół własnej osi, lustrując przy okazji całe pomieszczenie. Zatrzymało się wprost na Severusie jakby oczekiwało wyjaśnień.  
\- Co was wtedy powstrzymało? – kolejne ciche pytanie. W tej ciszy było coś złowrogiego.  
\- Bariera. Bez krwi, bez wyczuwalnej magii. Niemal niezniszczalna. Aż pewnego dnia po prostu runęła – Moody zamknął oczy, rozpamiętując tamten dzień. – Od rana obchodziliśmy z chłopakami wszystko wokół. Cholernie duży teren. Byłem wtedy młodym aurorem i chciałem się wykazać – wytłumaczył. Harry nie mógł sobie wyobrazić Alastora jako 'młodego', ale nie zamierzał zabierać głosu. – Nie było ani jednej szczeliny, chwilami zastanawiałem się czy miałeś tam powietrze… Dwie brygady niemal cały czas bombardowały zaklęciami boczne bramy. Trzecia próbowała rozpracować same bariery. To były szalone trzy dni. Prawie nie spaliśmy i właśnie wtedy, gdzieś po południu któryś z chłopaków wpadł do środka. Opieraliśmy się o nią, bo była… namacalna – znalazł odpowiednie słowo. – Do tej pory nie wiem co się stało… - urwał, otwierając oczy. Szklane wciąż wgapiało się w Severusa. – Zawsze chciałem się dowiedzieć… - Umilkł nagle.


	11. Chapter 11

Mistrz Eliksirów rozluźnił się odrobinę, po czym wstał odsuwając krzesło. Podszedł do ściany, wyciągając przed siebie dłonie w sobie tylko znanym układzie. Lewa trzymała prawą w nadgarstku, obie do granic możliwości napięte i wtedy Harry to poczuł. Jak coś prześlizguje się po jego skórze, drażni ją lekko, ale wycofuje się zaraz po tym. Spojrzał na oszołomionych towarzyszy i zrozumiał, że przeżyli to samo co on. Severus tymczasem zamknął oczy, zabierając więcej powietrza do płuc.  
\- Spróbuj rzucić we mnie jakimkolwiek zaklęciem, Szalonooki – wyszeptał.  
Auror bez słowa wstał, wyciągnął różdżkę, a z niej wypłynął pojedynczy żółty promień, który został pochłonięty przez niewidoczną barierę.  
\- Mogę? – spytała Tonks, gdy stary auror opuścił różdżkę. Severus skinął głową, a z jej różdżki wypłynęły ciemnoniebieskie promienie, jeden za drugim rozpłynęły się wchłaniając w ochronną tarczę.  
Do kobiety bezszelestnie dołączył Kingsley, beznamiętnie rzucając czymś, czego Harry nie rozpoznał na pierwszy rzut oka. Bezbarwny promień, załamujący powietrze zakończył swój żywot podobnie jak pozostałe.  
Rozpoczęła się kolejna chwila milczenia, którą przerwał dopiero Kingsley.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał beznamiętnie.  
\- Howl – mruknął Mistrz Eliksirów, opuszczając dłonie. – Nie zabrania tego żaden przepis, a szkoda, bo nie zostawia śladów.  
\- Jest obronny – nie zrozumiała Molly Weasley, wpatrując się w niego ze zdumieniem w oczach.  
Severus bez słowa, ponowił ułożenie dłoni, a na jego twarz znów wpłynął ten grymas pełnej koncentracji. Coś ciepłego pogładziło Harry'ego po czole, po czym cofnęło się i uderzyło w Shacklebolta posyłając go na ścianę. Nieprzytomnie zsunął się po boazerii. Syriusz natychmiast podbiegł do niego i zbadał jego puls.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – spytał o ton za wysoko. – Jest półżywy.  
Severus parsknął.  
\- A to był dopiero początek… - westchnął. – Howl… Ktoś jeszcze go poznał… - mruknął w przestrzeń.  
Wrócił na swoje miejsce ignorując zaciekawione spojrzenia. Dumbledore siedział na drugim końcu stołu, wgapiając się w niego bez zażenowania. Syriusz natomiast wyglądał jakby zamierzał zadać tysiące pytań, będąc jednocześnie pewnym, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi na żadne z nich. Kingsley powoli dochodził do siebie, mrucząc coś o tym, że jeszcze się zemści.  
\- Utrzymywałeś to przez trzy dni? – spytał Moody, łypiąc na niego zdrowym okiem.  
\- Tak, ale nie osobiście. Nie było mnie w posiadłości, gdy rozpoczęliście oblężenie. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Miałem co innego do roboty, niż oczekiwanie aż wielkodusznie uda wam się dojść do wniosku, iż wdarcie się do środka jest niemożliwe… To jest niewyczerpywalna magia, aurorze – mruknął zjadliwie.  
Moody sięgnął po różdżkę, czerwieniąc się wściekle.  
\- A jednak nam się udało! – wrzasnął, wypuszczając jakieś zaklęcie, które zniknęło w szybko postawionej osłonie. Severus nie zaszczycił go nawet jednym spojrzeniem.  
Patrzył natomiast wprost w niebieskie oczy Albusa Dumbledore'a, który obracał w palcach pudełeczko z dropsami cytrynowymi.  
\- Miałem co innego do zrobienia… - zignorował wściekłego Aurora, którego uspokajała Tonks. – Wywiozłem moje księgi, zabezpieczyłem zbiory… - przerwał. – Negocjowałem warunki… umowy… - urwał, lustrując wzrokiem dyrektora.  
\- Umowy? – spytał Harry nie rozumiejąc.  
\- Umowy… - potwierdził Severus, nie odrywając wzroku od Albusa. – Pomiędzy mną, a Albusem Dumbledore'em.  
Oczy wszystkich zwróciły się w kierunku dyrektora. Mistrz Eliksirów ciągnął tymczasem dalej.  
\- Obiecałem bezwarunkową pomoc za umożliwienie mi moich działań. Jak do tej pory wszystko układało się pomyślnie, ale obecnie musimy wprowadzić pewne modyfikacje i zamierzam przedyskutować je na kworum.  
\- Czego żądasz? – spytał prosto Dumbledore.  
To jasne pytanie rzucone bez ogródek twarzą w twarz chyba najbardziej zdumiało Harry'ego. Do tej pory nigdy nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo nad dokładną rolą Severusa w Zakonie, ani tego jak tam trafił, ale dzisiejszy dzień przyniósł tak wiele pytań. Dotychczasowa wersja przedstawiała Mistrza Eliksirów w roli posłusznego szpiega, który wykupił się z Azkabanu zdradą i choć pomagał Jasnej Stronie początki tej współpracy nie były z całkiem czystych pobudek, więc wraz z Ronem nie czuli się w potrzebie szanowania profesora. Harry nie wiedział również jaką wartość ma pomoc Severusa, ale skoro Dumbledore zdawał się być gotowym poświęcić wszystko…  
Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru pokręcił głową. Sytuacja coraz bardziej się komplikowała. Dlaczego Severus rozpoczął współpracę, skoro równie dobrze mógłby być wciąż zamkniętym i bezpiecznym w swojej posiadłości? Mówił coś o swoich działaniach, co zabrzmiało równie tajemniczo, co niebezpiecznie i Harry instynktownie wyczuł, że zwracanie uwagi Zakonu na tę część wypowiedzi jego męża nie będzie najlepszym wyjściem.  
\- Chyba żartujesz?! Dlaczego mielibyśmy się układać z nim… - Syriusz tymczasem zerwał się na równe nogi. – Śmierciożercą! Mordercą!  
Severus siedział niewzruszony, gdy Black miotał się wiedząc, że nie może zbyt wiele zrobić by nie odbiło się to na Harrym.  
\- Chcę, żebyś się wycofał – powiedział spokojnie były szpieg, a jego chłodny głos rozniósł się echem po niewielkiej kuchni.  
Zrobiło się naprawdę cicho, gdy Artur Weasley położył swoją dużą dłoń na ramieniu Blacka i posadził go z powrotem na krześle.  
\- Dobrze – westchnął Dumbledore, zaskakując wszystkich. Uciszył także protesty, ale zaraz potem coś ostrego wpełzło na jego twarz. – Chcę, żebyś nauczył Harry'ego howlu – zażądał czym dokumentnie zaskoczył Chłopca, Który Przeżył.  
Severus roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie, mrużąc przy tym oczy. Najprawdopodobniej właśnie tak nabawił się tej siatki malutkich zmarszczek.  
\- Nie. Zorganizuję spotkanie z Bezimiennymi. Potomkowie Merlina nie są skłonni do rozmów – wyjaśnił.  
Najwyraźniej wciąż się targowali. Potter kompletnie nie wiedział o co grają, ale stawka rosła. Spojrzał na resztę przysłuchujących się osób, lecz podobnie jak on nic z tego nie rozumieli. Dumbledore i Severus natomiast patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy, jakby oceniali siłę przeciwnika i własne możliwości. Mistrz Eliksirów prawie nie ruszał się, pozwalając tylko prawej dłoni na gładzenie pierścienia z czerwonym oczkiem. Wydawał się w pełni uspokojony i nareszcie odprężony, jak gdyby w końcu coś przebiegało po jego myśli.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział po nie wiadomo jak długiej chwili namysłu Albus Dumbledore i przez stół podał dłoń Severusowi pieczętując zawarty pakt. Ten ujął chudą rękę starca, zamykając ją w swojej równie szczupłej. Tym razem bez uśmiechu triumfu, którego spodziewał się Harry.  
\- To był dobry wybór – wyszeptał.  
Dyrektor skinął głową, po czym odwrócił się w stronę pana Weasleya.  
\- Arturze, jako Założyciel Zakonu Feniksa, przekazuję ci nad nim pełną władzę, ale nie pełną wiedzę – westchnął. – Są tajemnice, które zabieram ze sobą, ale zapewniam was, że nie jest to nic, co bezpośrednio dotyczy celu Zakonu.  
Gdyby ktoś kiedyś powiedział Harry'emu, że Albus Dumbledore kiedykolwiek opuści pole bitwy – zaśmiałby mu się w twarz, ale obecnie wcale nie było mu do śmiechu, gdy patrzył w plecy oddalającego się dyrektora, który niepowstrzymywany przez nikogo opuścił najpierw kuchnię, a potem dom zamykając cicho drzwi. Nie uwierzyłby również, gdyby ktoś powiedział, że zainteresuje się bliżej Severusem Snapem, lecz patrząc na zamyślonego męża nie miał wątpliwości, że ten człowiek to chodząca tajemnica. A jak powszechnie wiadomo – Harry Potter uwielbiał rozwiązywać takowe, więc nie pozostało mu nic innego niż zastanawianie się nad tym, co przyniosą kolejne dni.

ooo

Artur Weasley odrobinę drżącymi ustami próbował ustalić czym dokładnie obecnie zajmuje się Zakon i jakie informacje przechowuje, ale dokumentacja, która w ciągu kilku minut została dostarczona przez Fawkesa nie zawierała konkretnych wiadomości. Właściwie bałagan jaki dyrektor trzymał w papierach przeraził nawet Pottera, który za porządkiem w notatkach zbytnio nie przepadał. Po raz kolejny zaskoczył go natomiast Severus, który nie odzywając się ani słowem pozwolił Syriuszowi sobie grozić, wyzywać się, a następnie poinformował nowego przywódcę Zakonu, że przygotuje streszczenie wszystkich swoich raportów od pierwszej rozmowy z Albusem przed piętnastoma laty. Twierdził, że ma kopię każdego z akt, które przekazał dyrektorowi, a obecnie nie są mu do niczego potrzebne. Po czym w końcu zwrócił uwagę na Blacka i spytał go bez zwykłej złośliwości czy może wraz z mężem zostać na noc czy też powinien skorzystać z kominka.  
\- Jeśli Severus wróci do Hogwartu, ja pójdę z nim – powiedział hardo Harry, zaskakując dodatkowo wszystkich, a najbardziej chyba własnego męża, który nie wydawał się jednak zbyt zadowolony z takiego obrotu sytuacji.  
\- W takim bądź razie powiem Stworkowi, żeby przygotował wam pokoje – mruknął Black. – Chcę z tobą później porozmawiać – zwrócił się do Mistrza Eliksirów, który tylko skinął głową.  
Przez następne kilka godzin próbowali wspólnie odtworzyć dokładną listę członków Zakonu, która nieuaktualniana była od ponad dwudziestu lat. Wśród złorzeczeń, kurzu, brudu i targania za włosy zakończyli zebranie i udali się każdy w swoją stronę. Harry zaniósł swoje rzeczy do pokoju wyznaczonego przez Syriusza. Otworzył szybko pierwszy z brzegu podręcznik do Obrony i rozpoczął poszukiwania zaklęcia, które powinno pomóc mu w piątkowej rozgrywce. Nie sądził by dziś miał czas porozmawiać o tym z Severusem. Zresztą najprawdopodobniej najlepiej by było, gdyby takie zabawy pozostały ich tajemnicą. Miał do swojego męża tysiące pytań które – jak wyczuwał czymś, co zaczął nazywać 'wężym instynktem' – pozostaną bez odpowiedzi. Severus Snape, a obecnie Potter ze zgryźliwego i przerażająco wrednego profesora coraz bardziej przeradzał się w intrygującego szpiega o nieznanej przeszłości, którą Harry postanowił poznać za wszelką cenę. Z tą myślą zasnął nie zastanawiając się nawet o czym mogą rozmawiać jego mąż i ojciec chrzestny.

ooo

Severus wszedł do salonu, prowadzony przez Blacka. Usiadł na jednej z sof i położył różdżkę na stoliku, tak by w każdej chwili móc po nią sięgnąć. Syriusz zmarszczył brwi, gdy zauważył w drzwiach Remusa, który najwyraźniej zamierzał sprawdzić czy się nie pozabijają.  
\- Idź stąd, Remi – warknął. – To prywatne spotkanie – dodał odrobinę łagodniej.  
Głowa Lupina zniknęła z przejścia, ale zapewne gdzieś kręcił się jeszcze, bo nie dobiegł ich odgłos zatrzaskiwanych drzwi.  
\- O czym chciałeś ze mną porozmawiać, Black? – spytał na pozór spokojnie Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Jeszcze kilka dni temu zabiłbym cię…  
\- Urocze… - rzucił od niechcenia.  
Syriusz zacisnął dłonie w pięści i wciągnął mocniej powietrze do płuc.  
\- Ale zdałem sobie sprawę, że ta sytuacja jest równie niewygodna dla wszystkich – dokończył. – Wiem, że twoja rodzina nie jest zamożna – urwał, gdy mężczyzna popatrzył na niego lodowato.  
\- Moja rodzina nie powinna cię interesować. Wiem do czego zmierzasz, Black. Ale utrzymanie Harry'ego zostaw mnie. Nie masz już praw do niego. Jest dorosły i sam o sobie decyduje.  
\- Wszystko, co mam przejdzie na niego po mojej śmierci. Nie widzę problemu w tym, żeby korzystał z mojego majątku już teraz – rzucił odrobinę głośniej.  
\- Ale ja mam. O sprawy majątkowe nie musisz się martwić – dodał bardziej stanowczo Severus i sięgnął do kieszeni. Szybko powiększył plik dokumentów i podał go Blackowi, zachęcając do czytania. – Harry dziedziczy teraz również po mnie. Ma stały dostęp do skrytek i wszystkiego, co posiadam. Dokumenty są tak zaczarowane, że nie będziesz mógł powiedzieć o nich ani słowa – ostrzegł. - Zwróć mi je jutro, bo moi adwokaci nie zakończyli jeszcze wszystkich operacji – rzucił na koniec. Po czym wstał i podszedł do drzwi. – Porozmawiajmy raz jak szlachcic ze szlachcicem, Black. Mój honor to jego honor. Jego życie to moje życie. Moja magia to teraz jego magia – powiedział i wyszedł, zostawiając wstrząśniętego Syriusza samego.

ooo

Wizyta na Pokątnej nie należała do najbardziej udanych. Gdy tylko rozpoznano ich, niezliczona liczba osób chciała uścisnąć im dłoń. Zrobiono im setki zdjęć, a jeden czarodziej poprosił nawet o autograf, co zostało skwitowane tak wściekłym prychnięciem przez Severusa, że tłum pierzchł. Mężczyzna niemal od początku trzymał go mocno za ramię i prowadził w sobie tylko znane rejony, witając się z nielicznymi. Nie rozmawiając z nikim. W końcu weszli do jednego z droższych sklepów z odzieżą czarodziejską i Harry został zagoniony przez kilka rozchichotanych kobiet do przebieralni.  
\- Panie Potter, co mam przygotować? – zapytała jedna z nich i Harry już miał odpowiedzieć, ale Severus uprzedził go.  
\- Wszystko cokolwiek będzie pasowało. A do tego kilka jedwabnych tunik w rozmiarze mojego męża. Krój już znacie – mruknął i usiadł na jednym z krzeseł.  
Przez prawie dwie godziny katowano Wybrańca ogromną ilością aksamity, miękkiej bawełny i równie wygodnej skóry. Jego ciche sprzeciwy nigdy nie odnosiły skutków, gdy najstarsza z kobiet – Clarice – patrzyła pytająco na Severusa, a ten po prostu zgadzał się. Na płaszcze, buty, bieliznę, koszulę… Spodnie, kaftany, tuniki…  
\- Dlaczego to wszystko jest zielone? – spytał w końcu, gdy wiedział, że nikt mu nie przerwie swoim świergotaniem.  
\- Bo masz zielone oczy – skwitował to krótko jego małżonek i pogrążył się ponownie w lekturze.  
\- Dlatego ty chodzisz w czerni? – Nie chciał dać za wygraną, gdy jedna z pomocnic wbijała mu właśnie boleśnie szpilkę w udo.  
\- Nie widać na niej krwi – uciął.  
W końcu Severus szybko zmniejszył pakunki i podał je Harry'emu, mrucząc coś do Clarice o swojej skrytce w Gringocie. Dostał nawet niewielkiego buziaka na do widzenia, co niezmiernie rozbawiło Gryfona. Aż tak skrzywionego nie widział go nigdy, a znali się przecież już dobre kilka lat i żaden pozytywny grymas nie zajmował pobladłej twarzy dłużej niż parę chwil.  
Tak jak poprzednio został przeciągnięty przez Pokątną i stanęli przed siedzibą banku. Severus popatrzył na niego niepewnie, puszczając jego dłoń. Odgarnął z twarzy kosmyk czarnych włosów i podał mu mugolską monetę, która stanowiła świstoklik.  
\- Nie musisz iść ze mną. Zajmie to zbyt wiele czasu. Sądzę, że wolałbyś spędzić więcej czasu z Blackiem – dodał gwoli wyjaśnienia, choć coś dziwnego przebiegło przez jego twarz.  
Nie mówił tego dnia zbyt wiele. Zazwyczaj nie mówił za dużo, ale nie obraził go też, ani nie zirytował przez całe przedpołudnie. Był niemal uprzejmy w domu Syriusza podczas śniadania i co dziwnego Black również nie odznaczał się w tej kwestii zbytnią agresją. Remus przez chwilę patrzył na nich prawie przerażony, ale szybko uspokoił się, gdy obaj na niego wymownie spojrzeli. Najwyraźniej doszli do porozumienia, którego nie potrafił pojąć nikt z mieszkających na Grimmauld Place.  
Kolejna tajemnica do odkrycia dla młodego umysłu. Dlaczego Severus nie chce by poszedł z nim do Gringotta?  
\- Wiesz, chcę zabrać kilka rzeczy ze skrytki rodziców, jeśli będę mógł postawić ich wspólną fotografię w moim pokoju – popatrzył na niego z nadzieją.  
\- To twój pokój – odburknął. – Czyli jednak mi towarzyszysz? – upewnił się, a Harry skinął głową.  
Weszli do środka nie niepokojeni przez strażników i przyjemna magia ochronna otuliła ich jak ciepły koc. Gryfon poczuł ją pierwszy raz tak namacalnie, rozglądał się więc dookoła ciekawie, mając nadzieję, że dostrzeże jakieś zmiany. Ściany wyglądały na dokładnie tak samo przyozdobione jak przez ostatnie lata. Kontuary, biegające gobliny, które rzucały nieprzyjemne spojrzenia we wszystkich kierunkach i petenci, którzy załatwiali swoje sprawy.  
Severus pomknął w kierunku najbliższego wolnego ekspedienta i cicho przedstawił się. Harry nie mógł dosłyszeć słów, ale gdy niewielki rumieniec wpełzł na twarz jego małżonka i żądza mordu zagościła w jego oczach, wiedział, że coś jest nie tak. Zazwyczaj opanowany Mistrz Eliksirów ruszył w kierunku miękkich foteli i opadł na nie już z maską obojętności na twarzy. Gryfon zamierzał właśnie podejść do niego, gdy usłyszał własne nazwisko wypowiedziane lekko zirytowanym głosem.  
\- Harry Potter – mruknął goblin. – Pan w jakiej sprawie?  
\- Ja… e… poczekam. Chyba jesteście zajęci – powiedział, obserwując kątem oka siedzącego na krześle Severusa, który unikał drwiącego wzroku przechodzących.  
Goblin skrzywił się jeszcze bardziej, patrząc na niego dziwnie. Nigdy nie uważał tych istot za przyjazne, ale w tym momencie znienawidził je jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Dla pana zawsze mamy czas – padło ze zdeformowanych ust.  
Trybiki w głowie Harry'ego zaczęły pracować dużo szybciej niż zwykle. Dla Pana, czyli Wybrańca. Severusa odesłali z kwitkiem, wiedząc, iż był Śmierciożercą, więc Mistrz Eliksirów nie ukrywał w Gringocie nic poza upokorzeniem. Nie znali się zbyt dobrze, ale Harry z łatwością dostrzegł, że mężczyzna ma swoiste poczucie własnej wartości, honor i dumę, które z jednej strony pozwały mu dręczyć uczniów, ale nie znosiły, gdy ktoś go obrażał. A tak najwyraźniej było teraz, kiedy każdy petent odsyłany był z goblinem, a on musiał czekać aż pokraczne stwory w końcu zdecydują się ustąpić.  
Popatrzył jeszcze raz na siedzącego prosto Severusa, starając się wypędzić z głowy słowa Hermiony o małżeństwie, ale nie mógł. W końcu ten bronił go przed Ślizgonami i to niejednokrotnie przez ten cały czas. Nie był pewien, co powiedział swoim podopiecznym, ale Malfoy nie zaatakował go nawet słownie i raczej schodził mu z drogi. Co zrobił on? Właściwie nic, prócz tego, że starał się schodzić mu z drogi i nie irytować zbytnio. A ten układ, czymkolwiek by nie był musiał trwać na jakiś sensownych zasadach.  
Mimowolnie pogładził pierścień z zielonym oczkiem. Był przyjacielem mojej matki – pomyślał ciepło i wtedy podjął decyzję. Wściekły spojrzał na goblina i odtrącił jego dłoń, którą ten podawał i ruszył pewnym krokiem w stronę swojego męża, mając nadzieję, że przyciąga dostateczną uwagę.  
\- Severusie, dlaczego ty nigdy mnie nie słuchasz? – spytał głośno. Kilka osób zatrzymało się, a Mistrz Eliksirów drgnął, patrząc na niego całkiem zaskoczony. – Wiem, że jestem młody i głupi, i że to ty zajmujesz się naszymi finansami, ale kiedy mówiłem, że mamy propozycję w tym nowym banku willi, odmówiłeś – ciągnął dalej niespeszony tym, że kilku goblinów popatrzyło na siebie niespokojnie. – To kompletny idiotyzm. Jak masz jeszcze potwierdzać swoją lojalność naszej sprawie! Jesteś moim mężem i to chyba oczywiste, że chcę, żeby traktowano cię z należnym szacunkiem! – podniósł głos. Severus o dziwo podszedł i złapał go w ramiona, potrząsając nim lekko.  
\- Uspokój się, do cholery – syknął.  
\- A właśnie, że nie! – Harry tym razem krzyknął. – Miałem nadzieję, że przeniesiemy nasze skrytki do jednej, ale teraz zamierzam wycofać się z tego banku! Obsługa jest fatalna! Kompletny brak szacunku! – Przypominał sobie, co zazwyczaj mówił jego wuj i szło mu chyba świetnie, bo Severus uśmiechnął się jednym kącikiem ust, gdy zdał sobie sprawę do czego zmierza Harry. – Ja wiem, że jestem okropnym tradycjonalistą, ale uważam, że powinniśmy zmienić bank – dodał próbując powstrzymać uśmiech, gdy dwóch goblinów w garniturach podeszło bliżej z prawie szczerymi uśmiechami.  
Severus puścił jego ramiona, na których musiało pojawić się kilka siniaków, a Harry dla dodania powagi sytuacji splótł ich palce.  
\- Kto to? – mruknął niezadowolony.  
\- Gerard Griwich – przedstawił się starszy, wyciągając dłoń do Harry'ego, ale ten nie przyjął jej, patrząc na niego wyczekująco. Goblin zmieszał się. – Jestem dyrektorem Gringotta na Pokątnej. Chciałem porozmawiać o państwa skrytkach – spróbował jeszcze raz, patrząc niepewnie na Harry'ego.  
Gryfon wzruszył ramionami i wyciągnął monetę.  
\- Straciłem przez pana czas i muszę wracać do domu. Zresztą to nie ja zarządzam majątkiem. To byłoby nierozsądne. Jeśli Severus się zgodzi, jeszcze dziś chcemy przenieść wszystko do banku willi – westchnął, z przyjemnością rejestrując, że Griwich zbladł.  
\- Muszę to rozważyć – powiedział spokojnie drugi z panów Potter. – Ale twoje uwagi jak zawsze z miłą chęcią wezmę pod uwagę – rzucił na pożegnanie, gdy puszczał jego dłoń. Słowo miłe zabrzmiało w jego głosie jak rozbryzgujący się wokół śluz z gumochłona, ale to było jedyne na co było go stać.  
Harry popatrzył jeszcze raz na niego z uśmiechem, po czym spojrzał na wyczekującego czegoś goblina, który nie przerywał im małżeńskiego pożegnania. Cholera – pomyślał, gdy tłum zrobił się jeszcze większy. Dostrzegł gdzieś w przelocie platynową głowę Malfoya.  
\- Może jednak zostanę? Jak wrócisz do domu? – spytał niepewnie, dając mu znaki, które miał nadzieję jego małżonek zrozumiał.  
\- Udostępnię panu Potterowi kominek w moim gabinecie – powiedział przymilny głos.  
Severus skrzywił się i zmrużył oczy, by po prostu pochylić się nad Gryfonem. Musnął jego policzek swoimi ustami, szepcząc cicho do ucha.  
\- Nic mi nie będzie, Harry.  
Ciepły oddech owiał jego skórę, a szorstkie wargi ponownie musnęły policzek, zostawiając lekko wilgotny ślad. Poczuł rumieniec zdradliwie wykwitający na jego twarzy.


	12. Chapter 12

Harry czuł pęd wiatru, który swobodnie przeczesywał jego przydługie brązowe loki. Zgarnął kilka lepkich kosmyków, które przyczepiły się do jego twarzy i ponownie spojrzał w dół. Trybuny wypełnione po brzegi przez uczniów obu domów tonęły w kolorach. Severus siedział obojętnie na swoim miejscu, tuż obok Dumbledore'a, ale wydawał się znudzony.  
Pani Hooch wygłosiła jak zwykle kilka zdań o grze fair play, ale Draco Malfoy parsknął w jej kierunku, więc reszta utonęła w śmiechu Ślizgonów. Blondyn podleciał do Pottera wcześniej, oznajmiając mu, że nawet poślubienie opiekuna ich domu nie załatwi mu taryfy ulgowej. Jakby on kiedykolwiek jakiejkolwiek potrzebował.  
Tłuczki zostały wypuszczone i jeden już prawie zderzył się z nim, ale w ostatniej chwili Wood odbił go do góry, mrugając wesoło do młodego Gryfona. Mecz się rozpoczął od wiwatów i gwizdów oraz lekkiej mżawki, która szybko zamieniła się w rzęsisty deszcz utrudniający widoczność. Ślizgoni szybko przejęli prowadzenie, nokautując dwóch obrońców w tym kapitana drużyny, ale Harry nie zwracał uwagi na zmieniające się wartości liczbowe na tablicy. Draco Malfoy, który do tej pory przelatywał okazjonalnie koło własnych trybun rozdając słodkie uśmiechy, zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku, co oznaczać mogło jedno z dwóch. Dostrzegł znicz albo planuje coś niecnego. W obu przypadkach Gryfon powinien mieć go na oku.  
Poderwał miotłę pionowo w górę i wleciał na dużo większą wysokość mając nadzieję, że z niej dostrzeże cokolwiek. Na okularach pojawiły się pierwsze krople deszczu, więc zaklęcie Hermiony zakończyło swoją ważność. Westchnął tylko przecierając szkła od czasu do czasu, aż w końcu dostrzegł blond czuprynę, która chowała się za jednym z szerokich słupów. Już miał podlecieć bliżej Malfoya, gdy jego uwagę przyciągnął złoty błysk, ocierający się o zielony trawnik tuż pod nim. Szukający Ślizgonów dostrzegł go także, sądząc po tym jak szybko zawrócił i skierował się wprost na złoty znicz. Harry pomyślał wtedy o dwóch rzeczach; po pierwsze był dużo dalej od Malfoya i po drugie – lecąc pionowo w dół miał jedyną szansę. Jednym ruchem dłoni obrócił miotłę o 180 stopni, starając się nie zamknąć oczu…

ooo

Severus siedział na zbyt twardych ławkach i zastanawiał się nad tym dlaczego u licha moknie. Przeważnie nie miał zwyczaju przychodzić nawet na mecze własnej drużyny, ale dziś zdawał się nie wiedzieć, co robić we własnych komnatach. Książki zdawały się być zbyt nudne, a skupienie się na ocenianiu prac domowych odpłynęło wraz z pierwszymi fanfarami na cześć zawodników. Do tego ten cholerny Dumbledore odważył się uśmiechnąć na jego widok!  
Kolejne krople deszczu spłynęły mu po twarzy. Nie miał ochoty na męczenie się niepotrzebnym zaklęciem. Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego czarodzieje tak bardzo polegają na tej magii. Prychnął z rozbawieniem, widząc, że dyrektor osłania rycersko McGonagall, ale sam wystawia swoje stare kości na kaprysy pogody.  
\- Nigdy nie zrozumiem dlaczego tak ich to ekscytuje – nie wytrzymał. Minerwa odwróciła się w jego stronę i zmierzyła go surowym spojrzeniem.  
\- Przecież sam grałeś w quidditcha, Severusie – powiedziała spokojnie, ważąc słowa.  
Prychnął tylko w odpowiedzi, ignorując jej obrażone spojrzenie. Nienawidził tej gry, nienawidził tego, że liczy się tylko i wyłącznie jedna osoba – szukający. Reszta drużyny była tylko dodatkiem, który równie dobrze mógłby po prostu wskazywać drogę do złotego znicza.  
Nagle Potter wzbił się o wiele wyżej od pozostałych graczy i odwrócił, przeczesując teren pod spodem. Mistrz Eliksirów nie mógł dostrzec skupienia na jego twarzy, ale był pewien, że takowe na niej zagościło. Cała jego postać była wyprężona, dumna, ale też gotowa do szybkiej reakcji i tego bardzo chciałby nauczyć chłopaka w obronie. Do tej pory brunet wykazał co najmniej średnie zdolności, co i tak było czymś niesamowitym w wśród Gryfonów. Niemniej jednak zdawał się nie bardzo radzić z samą różdżką, co bardziej ujmowało Severusa, niż drażniło. Pamiętał innego chłopca, który nie rozumiał sensu machania drewnianym patykiem, ale życie nauczyło go szybko, że to jedyna droga. Ale Potter był inny – pomyślał z niesmakiem. Zawsze pozwalano mu na więcej swobody, więc… Zastanawiał się chwilę, ale szybko odrzucił ten pomysł. Rzadka umiejętność, a chłopak nie posiadał odpowiedniej ilości mocy…  
Jego rozmyślania przerwał krzyk przerażenia McGonagall, a jeśli ona wydaje takie dźwięki – oznaczać to może jedno. Spojrzał w miejsce, gdzie jeszcze chwilę temu plątał się Potter, ale została po nim tylko smuga. Szczeniak pikował właśnie w stronę ziemi z zawrotną prędkością i zdawał się tracić panowanie nad miotłą. Severus nie wahał się ani minuty – zerwał się ze swojego miejsca i jednym skokiem dopadł końca trybun.  
\- Protego Personum! – krzyknął. Duża część jego magii wprawiła różdżkę w drżenie i wystrzeliła w stronę opadającego chłopaka, który co prawda nie zwolnił, ale odbił się od zielonego trawnika i patrzył głupkowato na pobladłą profesor Hooch. Złoty Znicz lśnił w jego dłoni.

ooo

Harry obudził się zlany potem, łykając powietrze głębokimi haustami. Po raz pierwszy miał tak dziwny sen, ale nie to było w tym wszystkim najbardziej szokujące. Mara była niezwykle wyrazista i realna. Czuł się jak na prawdziwym meczu i wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że jakimś cudem pod koniec patrzył na wszystko oczami Severusa Snape'a...

ooo

Czarnowłosy jedenastolatek trzymał w swojej niewielkiej rączce trochę większą dłoń matki. Kobieta mówiła coś do niego, ale przez gwar ulicy prawie nic nie słyszał. Ojciec wciąż perorował na temat Królestwa i tego, co obecnie się dzieje, a jedenastolatek nie potrafił skupić się na obojgu naraz. Starszy mężczyzna wspominał o tym, że coraz częściej na niego napierają, dlatego Severus musi pozostać w Hogwarcie, może nawet przez kolejne dwa lata. Pierwotny plan nie zakładał tak długiego ukrywania się wśród inferioritas*, ale jeśli nie było innego wyjścia, dziecko nie zamierzało spierać się z ojcem.  
Kobieta nagle przystanęła, wytrącając ich obu z rozmowy. Niemowlę na jej ramieniu obudziło się i zaczęło płakać.  
\- Coś się stało, Eli? - spytał jej mąż, ale ona tylko pokiwała przecząco głową.  
Stała tylko wsłuchując się w gwar Pokątnej.  
\- Musimy wracać – powiedziała tylko, a Sewiusz nie sprzeczał się.  
Intuicja jego żony była legendarna nie bez przyczyny. Trzy zamachy, którym zapobiegli także namawiały do większej ostrożności.  
\- Wracaj szybko do szkoły, Sevie – poradziła chłopcu puszczając jego dłoń.  
Ojciec uścisnął go mocno i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, patrząc się wprost w jego błękitne oczy.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że przysporzysz mi powodów do dumy, synu. - Jego niski głos zadźwięczał niezwykle czysto.  
Severus skinął głową zachowując poważny wyraz twarzy.  
\- Oczywiście, ojcze – odpowiedział tylko.  
Chwilę później zawrócił w stronę jednej z pomniejszych uliczek, nie zauważając wysokiego mężczyzny, który podążył tuż za nim.

ooo

Ktoś przyciskał mu dłoń do ust, tak że nie mógł wydobyć z siebie głosu i z trudem walczył o oddech. Jego stopy przestały dotykać ziemi, gdy wyższy mężczyzna uniósł go jak piórko i zaciągnął w ciemny zaułek. Odgłosy ulicy ucichły. Severus z łatwością rozpoznał muśnięcie dobrze znanej mu magii. Uspokoił się, czekając aż nieznajomy postawi go na nogi. Jednak nic takiego się nie stało, a zamiast tego zobaczył przerażone oczy własnej matki, która stała dwa kroki za ojcem – blokującym zaklęcia tamtych. Napastnicy mieli niewiele czasu i wiedzieli o tym doskonale. Kryształ wiszący na piersi jego ojca nagrzewał się, jeśli chcieli magii całego Królestwa musieli działać szybko.  
Nagle ktoś puścił jego usta, z których wyrwał się niekontrolowany krzyk, a zamiast tego przyłożył do jego szyi coś, co natychmiast przecięło delikatną skórę. Nóż – nie musiał zgadywać, widząc spotęgowane przerażenie w oczach swojej matki, zastąpione niemal natychmiast czymś innym, czego z kolei przestraszył się Severus. Błękit tęczówek kobiety złagodniał, gdy pojawiły się w nich łzy.  
\- Kryształ – zażądał ten, który go trzymał.  
Sewiusz, ósmy z kolei Opiekun Magii, wciąż trzymajac uniesione wysoko dłonie, zerwał łańcuszek z szyi, wypełniając uliczkę gęstą mgłą własnej mocy. Napastnicy jednak niewzruszenie stali na własnych pozycjach.  
\- Nie jesteśmy z twego świata – warknął tamten w odpowiedzi i ostrze przesunęło się na lewą dłoń Severusa kalecząc ją głęboko.  
Jedenastolatek nawet nie jęknął, patrząc jak nóż zagłębia się w jego skórze. Czerwony strumyk powoli pokrył całą dłoń i pierwsze krople spadły na ziemię. Patrzył jak zafascynowany na jedyny w swoim rodzaju spektakl. Jego ojciec zaczął grozić, ale ponownie nie zrobiło to na nich wielkiego wrażenia. Jedyne, co wychwycił to coś niejasnego o Czarnym Lordzie, który ma sposoby na takich jak oni.  
\- Wypuść go to tylko dziecko – odezwała się nagle jego matka. - Jestem czarownicą...  
\- Jest półkrwi, a tacy nie mają dla nas znaczenia – warknął tamten. - Nie obchodzi mnie twoja czystokrwistość...  
Blada zazwyczaj twarz Eileen zaogniła się, a w oczach pojawiła dziwna pewność. Popatrzyła na niemowlę w swoich dłoniach i wyjęła różdżkę.  
\- Jesteś za dobry – powiedziała do męża, kładąc płaczące dziecko na ziemi i opatulając je czarem.  
\- Jest za głupi – odwarknął mężczyzna.  
Nóż zaczął powoli nacinać skórę na jego gardle, ale nie mógł się wyrwać.  
\- Protego Personum! - zabrzmiało w powietrzu nim ostrze naruszyło tchawicę.  
I bardzo wiele zdarzyło się w ciągu jednej chwili. Jego matka upadła na ziemię brocząc krwią, a ojciec opuścił z krzykiem osłonę, wyjmując miecz. Kilka minut później Severus poczuł Magię Kryształu, która przywołała go i związała trwale z jego krwią, wciąż skapująca na brudny bruk.  
Płacz dziecka wciąż rozbrzmiewał w jego uszach...  
… gdy obudził się we własnym łóżku, ściskając ramię. Miał ten sen po raz trzeci odkąd Potter usunął Mroczny Znak i nie był pewien czy nie tęskni za tym piętnem hańby, które przynajmniej blokowało nieprzyjemne wspomnienia.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry obudził się niewyspany. Koszmary, które trwały całą noc, skutecznie uniemożliwiły mu odpoczynek. W niedzielę wrócił prosto z Pokątnej do domu Syriusza, a Severus kilka godzin później dołączył do niego i nie odzywał się przez resztę dnia, spoglądając od czasu do czasu na niego w zamyśleniu. Kolejny dzień wcale nie zapowiadał się lepiej, tym bardziej że czekało go spotkanie z wszystkimi Gryfonami i w planach miał też pomoc Neville'owi w opanowaniu kilku czarów, które ćwiczyli wcześniej. Jego własna magia jak do tej pory nie była do końca stabilna, ale wolał nie wspominać o tym Snape'owi. Coś mówiło mu, że nie byłby to najlepszy pomysł.  
Severusa martwiła kwestia wymieszania ich sygnatur chyba nawet bardziej niż sam fakt zawarcia małżeństwa, jakby ta część nie była w tym najważniejsza. Uderzyło go to ostatnio podczas wieczornych prywatnych zajęć. Mężczyzna bardziej niż faktycznej magii uczył go panowania nad nią. Nie omawiali zbyt skomplikowanych zaklęć, a skupili się wyłącznie na natężeniu mocy, której Harry potrzebował do zapoczątkowania ich.  
W pierwszej chwili sądził, że przy wszystkim co Severus dał mu do czytania – zaczną od rzucania zaklęć, ale mężczyzna zdawał się bagatelizować tę część treningu. Na domiar tego Harry zazwyczaj był zmuszany do defensywy, więc i na obronnej kwestii skupił się bardziej, co uderzyło go dopiero w tej chwili.  
Właśnie się zastanawiał nad tym jak poruszyć ten temat z Severusem, gdy rozległo się ciche pukanie do drzwi. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się spanikowany czy w końcu korzystając z ciszy i spokoju, Syriusz postanowił z nim porozmawiać, ale instynktownie czuł, że to nie ojciec chrzestny.  
\- Kto tam? – spytał.  
\- Mogę wejść? – usłyszał dość wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony głos Snape'a.  
\- Proszę – odparł całkiem głupio i usiadł na łóżku, dziękując sobie w duchu, że kilka minut wcześniej przebrał piżamę.  
Być może Severus widział go już w nocnym stroju, a nawet nago, ale wolał unikać takich momentów jak najczęściej tylko mógł. Już i tak naruszali zbytnio swoją prywatność mieszkając ze sobą. I, ku jego przerażeniu, Ron próbował go namówić, żeby wyciął Snape'owi kilka numerów, korzystając z tego, że zamieszkuje jego komnaty i ma nieograniczony dostęp do rzeczy mężczyzny.  
Severus wszedł do środka i zamknął za sobą szczelnie drzwi, a potem obwarował je kilkoma zaklęciami. Podobnie jak Harry nie wyglądał na kogoś kto się dobrze wyspał, ale być może była to kwestia tego, że na tym samym piętrze znajdował się jego szkolny wróg.  
\- Wybieramy się na śniadanie? – spytał Potter.  
Mężczyzna przysunął sobie krzesło i opadł na nie z zadziwiającą gracją.  
\- Wiesz, co zrobiłeś wczoraj? – spytał Severus, patrząc na niego nagle z dość dużym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Wczoraj?  
\- Odgrywając scenkę w banku, której nie powstydziłby się żaden z moich Ślizgonów – uściślił mężczyzna.  
Harry zamrugał zaskoczony i bardzo powoli pokiwał przecząco głową, bo sądził raczej, że Snape nie podejmie tego tematu, bo nigdy w życiu nie spodziewałby się podziękowań od tego mężczyzny. Coś jednak w tej chwili mówiło mu, że ranga wczorajszych wydarzeń jest duża wyższa. Być może pociągnie za sobą coś, co Hermiona nazywała implikacjami politycznymi.  
\- Zmieniłeś status naszego związku – parsknął Severus.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się.  
\- Malfoyowie są małżeństwem, mają dziecko, ale Narcyza i Lucjusz nie są posiadaczami wspólnego konta – ciągnął dalej Snape. – Wiesz dlaczego?  
\- Matka Draco wydaje za dużo pieniędzy na puder? – próbował zażartować, ale mężczyzna skrzywił się.  
\- Kiedy opłacają swoich kochanków odbywa się to bez wiedzy drugiej strony – wytłumaczył mu Severus bez mrugnięcia okiem.  
\- My nie możemy… - zaczął Harry, ale urwał, bo te słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło.  
We wszystkich księgach, które znalazł i przeczytał, małżeństwa takie jak ich były zawierane z woli obu osób. Coś takiego jak przypadek nie istniało, więc automatycznie oboje kochali się i zdrada nie wchodziła w grę. Magia zresztą w jakiś skomplikowany sposób się przed tym zabezpieczyła, ponieważ mogła zostać splamiona, a w takich związkach chodziło też o jej czysty przepływ. Harry nie natknął się na żadną wzmiankę co dokładnie się działo, gdy ktokolwiek próbował jakoś naruszyć swoją lojalność, bo do czegoś takiego nigdy nie doszło.  
Jego wyobraźnia jednak pracowała i domyślił się, że zapewne magia zabezpieczyła się w całkiem naturalny sposób. Działający bardziej jak zaklęcia cnoty, o których opowiadał im Flitwick. A Harry nie chciał, żeby ktokolwiek kiedykolwiek uznał go za impotenta.  
\- Nie, nie możemy – warknął Snape. – Nie zmienia to faktu, że ogłosiłeś wczoraj całemu czarodziejskiemu światu, że nasz związek opiera się na całkiem romantycznej naturze. I zapewne, kiedy wrócimy do Hogwartu każdy z twoich kolegów zrewiduje pogląd na historyjkę, którą wcisnąłeś im kilka dni temu – dodał.  
Harry otworzył szeroko usta, przypominając sobie, że zwalił całą winę na bliźniaków. A potem przypomniał sobie tych wszystkich ludzi na korytarzu w banku i błyski magicznych aparatów.  
\- Myśl zanim coś robisz – powiedział Severus chyba tysięczny raz odkąd się poznali.  
\- Miałem dobre intencje – zaczął Harry, ale mężczyzna nie wyglądał na poruszonego.  
\- Dobre intencje powinno być hasłem przewodnim Gryffindoru – odgryzł się Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- A jest coś w tym złego? – bronił się Harry.  
Severus nie pokwapił się nawet by na to odpowiedzieć. A Harry naprawdę nie zadawał retorycznych pytań. Takie o oczywistych odpowiedziach owszem, ale i tak zawsze oczekiwał na odpowiedź.  
Zamiast tego mężczyzna wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielką kopertę i podał ją Harry'emu bez słowa.  
\- Co to? – spytał zaglądając do środka ostrożnie.  
Zaskoczony wyciągnął niewielką fotografię, która przedstawiała jego rodziców i jego samego jeszcze w dziecięcym kocyku. Nie było to żadne ze zdjęć, które przechowywane było w skarbcu. Chciał zapytać Snape'a skąd on je ma, ale mężczyzna odchrząknął, przerywając ciszę.  
\- Twoja matka, Lily, wysłała mi je, gdy się narodziłeś. Jest mugolskie jak widzisz – zaczął Severus z dziwnym tonem. – Nie chciałem zaglądać do twojej skrytki, a mówiłeś, że masz zamiar w naszych komnatach postawić jakąś pamiątkę… - urwał, spoglądając nagle w stronę okna. – Jeśli będziesz chciał jakąś czarodziejską fotografię, jestem pewien, że w następnym tygodniu moglibyśmy spędzić kolejny weekend zaszczycając twojego ojca chrzestnego naszą obecnością – dodał Snape i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to najwyraźniej dziękuję w języku Ślizgonów.  
Jakoś nie potrafił znaleźć słów, bo gardło ścisnęło mu się naprawdę mocno. Prócz tych nielicznych fotografii, które pochodziły z akt Zakonu Feniksa, niemal nie miał zdjęć rodziców. I chociaż na każdym wyglądali w zasadzie tak samo, najwyżej rok czy dwa starsi lub młodsi, było w tym coś niezwykłego, jakby wraz z każdym ujęciem uczestniczył w innej chwili ich życia.  
\- Myślę, że Black… - zaczął ponownie Severus. – Myślę, że obaj z Lupinem powinni mieć jakieś zdjęcia twojego ojca z czasów, gdy był szukającym.  
Harry otworzył ponownie usta, ale zamknął je, skupiając się głównie na tym, żeby kciukiem głaskać policzek swojej matki.  
\- Jesteś do niej bardzo podobny – ciągnął dalej Snape. – Masz jej oczy, nawet teraz gdy są ciemniejsze bardzo ją przypominasz. Kiedy się uśmiechała jeden z jej kącików był wyżej, to też masz po niej. I zmarszczki, które robią ci się wokół oczu – wymieniał dalej mężczyzna.  
\- Zmarszczki? – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Tak. Teraz ich nie widzisz, ale za kilka lat pojawią się tak jak u Lily. Zawsze jej mówiłem, że od ciągłego uśmiechania się będzie najbrzydszą staruszką pod słońcem – stwierdził sucho Severus tonem, który imitował tylko irytację, jak odgadł Harry.  
Przez chwilę milczeli, czując się naprawdę niekomfortowo w swoim towarzystwie. Potter poruszył się niespokojnie na łóżku, nie całkiem jeszcze gotów, żeby odłożyć zdjęcie. Nie do końca pewien czy jeśli zapyta, Snape odpowie mu na jego pytania.  
\- To Ron wygrał partię szachów na pierwszym roku torując nam drogę do Kamienia Filozoficznego – powiedział cicho Harry.  
\- Wiem, McGonagall przyznała wam za to punkty pod koniec roku – przypomniał mu Snape.  
\- Nie wiesz, że poświęcił figurę, na której siedział. I kiedy szedłem dalej, myślałem, że on już nie żyje – odparł Harry, spuszczając nagle nisko głowę. Nie był dumny z tego co wtedy się stało, ale Hermiona wypchnęła go, by szedł dalej. Priorytetem była ochrona kamienia i postąpił wtedy bardzo nie po gryfońsku, po prostu zostawiając przyjaciela.  
\- Jestem półkrwi – powiedział nagle Snape, kompletnie zaskakując go. – Moja matka pochodziła z czarodziejskiej rodziny, a mój ojciec nie – ciągnął dalej. – Kiedy jechaliśmy w pociągu do Hogwartu ze względu na moje dziwne imię, ubiór i zachowanie, które odstawało od reszty dzieci wychowanych z czarodziejskich rodzinach, kpiono ze mnie. Nie pomogło wcale, że nie miałem ze sobą różdżki, bo nie wiedziałem, że będę takowej potrzebował – dodał cierpko. – Black zamienił guziki mojej koszuli w pająki, ale to twoja matka nasłała na niego nietoperze. Nie wiem czy on to pamięta, ale Lily rozbiła wtedy nos Jamesowi, twojemu ojcu, gdy próbował jej zabrać różdżkę – parsknął na samo wspomnienie.  
\- Obroniła cię? Tak staliście się przyjaciółmi? – spytał pospiesznie.  
\- Trafiliśmy do różnych domów, ale nigdy jej to nie przeszkadzało. Była dobra w eliksirach, więc uczyliśmy się razem – wyjaśnił po prostu mężczyzna, unikając jego wzroku. – Podbiłem twojemu ojcu oko, gdy nazwał ją na trzecim roku rudą wiewiórą i doprowadził ją tym do płaczu.  
Harry przez chwilę czekał aż mężczyzna będzie kontynuował, ale Severus podniósł się i bez słowa wyszedł z pokoju.

ooo

Śniadanie było dziwne. Nie ma lepszego słowa na określenie napięcia, przez które nad stołem w jadalni można było zawiesić topór. Syriusz w swoim nieodłącznym szlafroku rzucał Severusowi niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenia. Harry i Remus z całych sił próbowali prowadzić jakąś kulturalną konwersację, ale ich starania raz po raz spełzały na niczym.  
Snape zresztą nie wydawał się zainteresowany kontynuowaniem rozmowy.  
\- Artur chciał wiedzieć na kiedy mógłbyś zorganizować spotkanie z Bezimiennymi – zaczął w końcu Lupin zwracając na siebie uwagę Severusa.  
Mężczyzna oderwał się od swojej filiżanki kawy i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Niech Weasley dostosuje jakoś termin do zajęć Harry'ego – rzucił tylko Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Harry'ego? – nie całkiem zrozumiał Remus.  
\- Będziecie oczekiwać tego, że będę mediował pomiędzy Zakonem a Bezimiennymi, a na to się nie mogę zgodzić. Nie będzie mnie przy tych rozmowach, bo moje układy z nimi pozostaną stałe niezależnie od wyniku tej wojny – wytłumaczył sucho Snape. – Chcę wiedzieć jednak co dokładnie ustalicie, więc Harry będzie reprezentował nasz wspólny interes. Nie będziecie musieli go przedstawiać. Oni już o nim wiedzą – dodał mężczyzna.  
Harry instynktownie spojrzał na pierścień z zielonym oczkiem, ale niemal natychmiast zajął się swoim tostem, gdy Syriusz z rozmachem odłożył swoją gazetę.  
\- Bez względu na wynik tej wojny?! – zagrzmiał Black. – Jeśli przegramy to będzie oznaczało śmierć Harry'ego, a wtedy na pewno pozbawiony magii będziesz dla nich bezużyteczny. Nie wiem jakie ciemne, czarnomagiczne sprawy łączą cię…  
\- Black! – przerwał mu Severus. – Wiecie na czym polega wasz problem? Nie myślicie! Kto przy zdrowych zmysłach wysyła na wojnę dzieciaka, który ledwo trzyma przed sobą różdżkę?! – warknął i Harry naprawdę prawie poczuł się urażony.  
\- Pokonał Sam-Wiesz-Kogo – zaczął Syriusz, ale Severus podniósł się ze swojego miejsca, uderzając pięścią w stół.  
\- Lily oddała za niego życie! – warknął Snape. – Nie było w tym żadnej tajnej magii! Żadnej tajemnicy, Black! Cokolwiek wmawiał wam Dumbledore przez te wszystkie lata to idiotyzmy dla podupadłych na zdrowiu psychicznym romantyków. Ten stary pierdoła dał wam marzenie i zniszczył dzieciakowi życie! – dodał, opierając się rękami o drewniany blat. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że rzucą się wraz z Syriuszem na siebie, ale Remus odgrodził ich od siebie.  
\- Myślę, że moglibyśmy to przedyskutować bez krzyków. Jestem pewien, że Artur, gdy tylko dowie się o faktycznym stanie Zakonu, przekaże nam cenne informacje – zaczął Lupin, ale został zignorowany.  
\- Harry został naznaczony jako równy Sam-Wiesz-Komu – oznajmił nagle Syriusz.  
\- Równy mocą – uchwycił się tego słowa Snape. – Voldemort jest dwukrotnie starszy od ciebie i ode mnie. Wiesz jak wielkie ma doświadczenie? – spytał retorycznie. – Wyślesz Harry'ego naprzeciwko temu psychopacie? – zaciekawił się.  
Syriusz po raz pierwszy stracił pewność siebie i zmarszczył brwi, jakby dopiero teraz do niego doszło o czym tak naprawdę rozmawiają. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który przyglądał im się w ciszy i przygryzł wargę.  
\- Tak myślałem, Black – stwierdził Severus. – Nauczę Harry'ego Howlu – dodał po chwili, siadając z powrotem na swoim krześle.  
Syriusz spojrzał na mężczyznę kompletnie zaskoczony, przypominając sobie zapewne jak Snape wcześniej odmówił Dumbledore'owi.  
\- Tylko w celach obronny – zaznaczył Severus. – Na wszelki wypadek, żeby nic głupiego nie przyszło wam do głowy. To nie jest moc, z którą się igra i nie spotkałem Gryfona, który byłby w stanie zapanować nad tym rodzajem magii. Dla bezpieczeństwa Pottera powinno to zostać między nami. Albus od lat próbował uszczknąć drobiny z mojej wiedzy – poinformował ich cierpko. – I nie myśl, że robię to z dobrego serca – sarknął mężczyzna na widok miny Syriusza. – Jego magia to moja magia. Jego życie to moje życie – oznajmił, upijając odrobinę ze swojej filiżanki.

ooo

Harry spędził kilka godzin w bibliotece Blacków w poszukiwaniu książek, które pomogłyby im podczas starcia ze Ślizgonami, ale nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że coś mu umyka. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że nie zauważa czegoś, co wydaje się oczywiste. Zamarł na fotelu z grubą księgą w dłoni i przygryzł wargę. To wydawało się niemal nieprawdopodobne, ale pierścień na palcu przypominał mu o przyjaźni Snape'a i jego matki. Może to ona była właśnie powodem dla którego mężczyzna zdecydował się nauczyć go tej dziwnej magii?  
Spojrzał na Severusa, który czytał w milczeniu od kilku godzin. Mistrz Eliksirów zdawał się nie zwracać na niego uwagi i Harry zastanawiał się czy mężczyzna znowu rzucił na siebie czar koncentracji. Szczerze w to wątpił, bo Severus raczej nie czuł się bezpiecznie w kamienicy Blacków, a podczas trwania zaklęcia był niemal bezbronny.  
Czy zatem czuł się bezpiecznie w ich komnatach, nawet skoro Harry tam mieszkał? – przyszło na myśl Potterowi.  
\- Nauczyłeś moją matkę Howlu, prawda? – spytał cicho i przez chwilę myślał, że mężczyzna faktycznie jest pod wpływem czaru, bo nie drgnął na dźwięk jego głosu.  
Severus jednak doczytał do końca akapitu i spojrzał na niego z dość poważną miną.  
\- Tak – odparł tak cicho, że Harry pomyślał, że to tylko złudzenie.  
\- I nie opanowała go – ciągnął dalej Potter.  
Mężczyzna odłożył księgę na stolik i zaplótł o siebie swoje długie palce.  
\- Wręcz przeciwnie. Nie miała z tym problemu. Potrafiła panować nad swoimi emocjami, więc Howl nie stanowił problemu – odpowiedział spokojnie Snape tonem, którym powinien prowadzić lekcje eliksirów. – Jeśli myślisz, że tego użyła do twojej obrony, mylisz się – dodał.  
\- Ale wiesz co to było za zaklęcie? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Severus patrzył na niego przez chwilę, jakby chciał ocenić jego intencje. W końcu po prostu sięgnął po księgę i otworzył ją na nowym rozdziale.  
\- Wiem – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów. – I nie powiem ci, bo każdy kto je poznaje w końcu postanawia go użyć – dodał.


	14. Chapter 14

Powrót do Hogwartu nie był przez niego wyczekiwany. Wręcz przeciwnie. Prorok Codzienny ogłosił ich 'małżeństwem roku' – cokolwiek by to nie znaczyło, a Harry czuł, że Rita musiała maczać w tym palce. Artykuł nie trzymał się kupy i nie było w nim ani ziarna prawdy. Severus na pewno nie uważał się za 'szczęśliwca'. I obaj nie 'czuli do siebie tego dziwnego przyciągania' podczas wspólnych lekcji. Jeśli coś Harry czuł podczas Eliksirów na pewno były to mdłości. Jak nie z nerwów to od oparów w powietrzu.  
Prawda była taka, że jak zawsze Prorok Codzienny wyssał z palca jakieś bzdury, ale Harry już wiedział, że znakomita większość uczniów uwierzy każdemu kłamliwemu słowu.  
Snape miał rację. I chociaż Harry spodziewał się, że mężczyzna przypomni mu o tym z artykułem w dłoni, Mistrz Eliksirów wydawał się całkiem rozbawiony.  
Siedział przy stole w jadalni popijając kawę, a na jego ustach gościł krzywy uśmieszek. Sytuacja wydawałaby się nad wyraz dziwna, gdyby tego wszystkiego nie uzupełniał sarkający i prychający w fotelu Syriusz, który dopiero co musiał dostać do rąk swoją gazetę.  
\- Skąd oni wytrzasnęli te brednie? – spytał retorycznie jego ojciec chrzestny.  
A Harry znał się na pytaniach retorycznych, więc po prostu sięgnął po grzankę. Miał najszczersze nadzieje, że Remus zejdzie na śniadanie jak najszybciej, bo mężczyzna wydawał się łagodzić napięcia przed oboma swoimi dawnymi kolegami.  
\- Bardziej podoba ci się część o tym jak Harry uwiódł mnie swoją elokwencją? Czy o spotkaniach po kryjomu na Wieży Astronomicznej? – zakpił Severus.  
Harry zesztywniał, gdy Syriusz wrzucił gazetę do kominka i wstał wściekły z fotela. Black zatrzymał się na kilka kroków od krzesła Severusa i zawahał wyraźnie. Spojrzał tylko z wściekłością na jedzącego spokojnie śniadanie mężczyznę i z rozpędem wyszedł z kuchni.  
\- Co robisz? – syknął Harry.  
\- Obracam sytuację na moją korzyść – odparł Severus bez skrępowania.  
\- To mój ojciec chrzestny! – przypomniał mu Harry i to chyba nie było żadnym argumentem, bo Mistrz Eliksirów nawet nie spojrzał na niego. – Chyba nie chciałbyś, abym zachował się tak w stosunku do twoich rodziców – dodał.  
Severus odstawił filiżankę mniej ostrożnie niż zwykle i zmierzył go wzrokiem.  
\- Moi rodzicie nie żyją – poinformował go chłodno mężczyzna.  
\- Tak się składa, że moi też – przypomniał mu Harry. – A Syriusz jest jedyną osobą, która się o mnie troszczy – dodał.  
Chyba w takich wypadkach powinno składać się kondolencje, ale Potter wątpił czy mężczyzna chciałby takie usłyszeć.  
\- Black jest idiotą – stwierdził Severus bez ogródek. – Jego troska zabije cię w mgnieniu oka. Nie mają planów, co zrobić z Czarnym Panem. Jedynym ich pomysłem jest wystawić ciebie na samym początku bitwy i modlić się o cud.  
Harry przygryzł wargę orientując się, że Severus ma po części rację. I jeśli nie potrafił stawić czoła Mistrzowi Eliksirów jeszcze mniejsze szanse miał z Voldemortem. Wziął głębszy wdech, żeby uspokoić myśli i tylko jedno przyszło mu do głowy.  
\- Ale to nie ma nic wspólnego z tym jak próbowałeś zirytować przed chwilą Syriusza – zauważył zdziwiony jak łatwo Severus odwrócił jego uwagę.  
Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo znad filiżanki.  
\- Chyba nie jesteś aż tak głupi, żeby sądzić, że nie wykorzystam każdej okazji, aby wyjść z tej sytuacji obronną ręką – odparł jego małżonek.  
\- To była obronna ręka? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.  
\- Znasz Blacka… Czy nie oskarżyłby mnie o snucie tych plotek dla własnej korzyści? – odpowiedział szybko mężczyzna. – Atak jest najlepszą formą obrony – dodał, wstając ze swojego miejsca. – Chcę być w Hogwarcie przed kolacją – oznajmił mu wychodząc.

ooo

Zgredek zapewnił go, że próbował zniszczyć wszystkie wydania Proroka Codziennego, który dostarczono rankiem do Hogwartu, ale oczywiście skrzat poległ. Ta gazeta była jak zaraza, a jej weekendowe wydanie zdawało się samo kopiować.  
Nikt nie powiedział mu niczego nie miłego, ale spoglądano na niego podejrzliwie. Ludzie plotkowali i to nie było przyjemne, gdy milkli na jego widok.  
Severus zdawał się nie przejmować. Szedł obok niego żwawym krokiem nie rozglądając się na boki jak zawsze. Jakby cały Hogwart do niego należał. Jakby wszyscy w Hogwarcie od niego zależeli i może faktycznie tak było, bo mężczyzna nieodmiennie od lat panował nad ich stopniami.  
Harry musiał sam przed sobą przyznać, że czuł się bezpiecznie u jego boku przez te parę minut. Nikt nie mógł powiedzieć mu niczego nieprzyjemnego w towarzystwie Severusa i sama ta świadomość była miła. I dziwna. Dotąd jakoś nie rozważał ich wzajemnej zależności, ale cała ta sytuacja w banku i podczas spotkania zakonu pokazała mu jak bardzo obecnie muszą na sobie polegać.  
Severus miał rację. Dumbledore przez lata nigdy nie sprecyzował jaki ma plan odnośnie Voldemorta. Przeżywali kolejne lata, a Harry rósł ze świadomością tego, że musi pokonać czarnoksiężnika, ale nikt nigdy nawet nie zasugerował mu w czym faktycznie powinien się szkolić. Lekcje Obrony Przed Czarną Magią były niestety kpiną. Zbyt często zmieniali nauczycieli, nie opanowali podstaw, które wieczorami tłumaczył mu Severus. Ile czasu by im nie zostało, było go zbyt mało.  
Harry próbował sobie wyobrazić siebie stojącego przed Voldemortem, ale żadne cudowne rozwiązanie problemu nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Najskuteczniej byłoby sięgnąć po mugolską broń, którą nawet idiota obsłużyłby, ale były też zaklęcia, które mogły ochronić czarnoksiężnika przed kulami.  
Nie było uniwersalnego rozwiązania i Harry zaczynał rozumieć, że plan Snape'a dotyczący utrzymania go jak najdłużej przy życiu był najlepszy. W końcu z chwilą jego śmierci obaj wiele tracili. I miał pewność, że Severus nie zostawi go na pastwę losu.  
Było też coś dziwnego w tym jak jego małżonek mówił o jego matce. Jakby między nimi było coś więcej. Jakby ta historia miała o wiele więcej w sobie niż zwykłą przyjaźń. Harry nie sądził, żeby Snape był w niej zakochany, ale na pewno ją szanował, a to już było wiele.  
Severus kierował się dość dziwną i tylko sobie znajomą metodą wybierając ludzi, których szanował. Kingsley zdawał się być jednym z nich, podobnie jak Remus i pan Weasley. Harry czasami zastanawiał się czy pod tą całą otoczką nienawiści, którą mężczyzna żywił ewidentnie do Moody'ego nie było też czegoś pozytywnego, ale często w to wątpił.  
Snape jednak z pewnością nie szanował Albusa Dumbledore'a, co teraz wydawało się sensowne, gdy Arthur Weasley musiał borykać się z problemami organizacyjnymi w Zakonie.  
Wszystko komplikowało się zamiast wyjaśniać, ale nie to było najgorsze. Wchodzili właśnie do Wielkiej Sali, a wszystkie oczy utkwione były w nich. Harry przystanął w progu zdenerwowany, ale Severus chwycił go mocno za nadgarstek i pociągnął za sobą. Musiało to wyglądać inaczej z boku, bo oczy siedzących najbliżej uczniów zrobiły się wielkie jak spodki. Hermiona machała już do niego z miejsca, w którym przeważnie siedzieli i Harry nie mógł nie poczuć ulgi, że chociaż to się nie zmieniło.  
\- Miłej kolacji – odparł Severus odchodząc do swojego stołu i kompletnie ignorując Trelawney.  
Harry usiadł pomiędzy przyjaciółmi i wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Ja wam to wszystko wytłumaczę – zaczął Potter.  
\- Musimy przyswoić ci czarodziejskie zwyczaje panujące w takich rodach, Harry! – pisnęła Hermiona, przerywając mu. – Coś ty sobie myślał?  
\- Na Wieżę Astronomiczną wychodziłeś tylko ze mną i doskonale wiem co tam robiliśmy, stary – dodał Ron z pełnymi ustami.  
Harry uśmiechnął się szerzej, czując, że przynajmniej jeden ciężar spadł mu z serca aż Colin nie podszedł do niego z aparatem.  
\- Czy to prawda co pisali? O tobie i profesorze? Że kochacie się tak bardzo, że… - Colin nie dokończył, ale sugestia była aż nazbyt czytelna.  
Harry lekko zesztywniał zdezorientowany i kątem oka zauważał jak Mistrz Eliksirów spogląda na niego ze swojego miejsca.  
\- Severus i moja mama byli przyjaciółmi. Ona zawsze chciała, żebyśmy się pobrali – stwierdził z przyjemnością rejestrując szok wymalowany na twarzy młodego Gryfona. – Nie marnuj czasu na plotki. Mam nadzieję, że trenowaliście, gdy wyjechałem z Hogwartu na romantyczny weekend z Severusem.  
Oczy Colina zrobiły się jeszcze większe, a Ron zakrztusił się sokiem dyniowym. Creevey wycofał się co prędzej bez słowa pewnie alergicznie reagując na połączenie słów 'Severus' i 'romantyczny' w tym samym zdaniu, a Hermiona popatrzyła na niego z przyganą.  
\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytała jego przyjaciółka.  
\- Przekuwam sytuację na naszą korzyść – odparł bez wahania.  
Dziewczyna wydawała się zaskoczona, ale skinęła powoli głową, jakby dopiero teraz zorientowała się, że faktycznie to najlepsze z wyjść. Nigdy dotąd nie udało im się skutecznie zawalczyć z plotkami. Potwierdzenie ich nie wchodziło w grę, ale manipulacja informacjami była już całkiem inną kwestią. Jeśli miał częściej bywać na zebraniach Zakonu musiał jakoś wytłumaczyć swoje nieobecności w Hogwarcie. Syriusz wciąż był poszukiwany, więc nie mogli powiedzieć, że wyjeżdżał, aby odwiedzić swojego ojca chrzestnego.  
Koniec końców może i Severus uważał go za idiotę, ale Gryfoni z drugiej stroni potrafili być też ogromnie praktyczni.

ooo

Severus potarł pierścień na swoim palcu i skierował się do swojego laboratorium. Zabezpieczył drzwi dodatkowym hasłem i usiadł wygodnie na jedynym w pomieszczeniu fotelu, którego obecności jeszcze nikt nie zakwestionował, co wydawało się śmieszne. Laboratoria takie jak to nie powinny być wyposażone w łatwopalne meble. Nie w tak starym zamku jak Hogwart, który chociaż potężny sam w sobie, związany był czarami, które bardzo łatwo mógł naruszyć rozprzestrzeniający się ogień.  
Płomień w kominku zamigotał i pojawiła się niewyraźna twarz Kingsleya.  
\- Zakon chce spotkania z Bezimiennymi – zaczął Severus bez powitania.  
\- Musiałeś rzucać mną tak mocno? – spytał Auror.  
\- Zadawanie głupich pytań zawsze ma konsekwencje. Co próbujesz zrobić? Wybielić mnie w ich oczach? Nie interesuje mnie ich zdanie na mój temat – sarknął Severus.  
\- Sytuacja się zmieniła – przypomniał mu Kingsley.  
\- Plan został zmodyfikowany, ale niezmieniony. Cel pozostaje wiążący – przypomniał mu cierpko Mistrz Eliksirów. – Wybierz odosobnione miejsce na spotkanie i upewnij się, że zostanie odpowiednio zabezpieczone. Nie chcę, aby tam następowała nawet wymiana powietrza – poinformował go twardo.  
Wyraz twarzy Aurora pozostał niezmieniony, jakby mężczyzna nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Harry będzie obecny przy spotkaniu. Upewnij się, że będzie ktoś wyższy rangą. Chcę, aby go poznali – ciągnął dalej Severus.  
\- Harry… - powtórzył po nim mężczyzna. – Robisz się opiekuńczy w stosunku do chłopaka.  
\- Jego magia jest moją magią. Moje życie jest jego życiem – przypomniał mu niechętnie Severus i Kingsley zaśmiał się lekko.  
\- Wasze magie są zbyt niekompatybilne, abym uwierzył w bajeczkę, którą sprzedałeś Syriuszowi Blackowi. Harry ci ufa, bo sądzi, że staniesz się mugolem, gdy zginie. Jeśli dowie się prawdy, stracisz jego zaufanie. I co wtedy? – spytał retorycznie Kingsley.  
Severus westchnął.  
\- Gdyby się dowiedział, mielibyśmy do czynienia ze zdradą – zauważył chłodno Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- A jednak coś cię martwi – ciągnął dalej Kingsley.  
\- Ktoś w końcu zapyta dlaczego trzydziestosiedmioletni czarodziej przyjął nazwisko swojego dwadzieścia lat młodszego męża – stwierdził z ociąganiem Mistrz Eliksirów.  
Na czole Kingsleya pojawiła się poprzeczna zmarszczka.  
\- Zawsze możesz powiedzieć, że to przecież Harry Potter – odparł Auror.  
\- A ja chcę odciąć się od śmierciożerczej przeszłości – dokończył za niego Severus kwaśno.  
Twarz Kingsleya zniknęła na chwilę z kominka, ale mężczyzna szybko pojawił się z powrotem.  
\- Kamalia chce cię w domu na święta – poinformował go Auror.  
\- Powiedz jej, że jeśli tylko wiatry będą pomyślne – rzucił szybko Severus nim zakończył połączenie.  
Coś dziwnego zaczęło drżeć pod jego skórą, a w ustach czuł bardzo nieprzyjemny posmak. Jego magia zdawała się burzyć podejrzanie wściekła, a jego puls przyspieszył wpompowując adrenalinę do jego krwi. Nie potrzebował ani chwili więcej, aby interpretować dlaczego jego magia czuje się nagle skażona.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry wrócił do wspólnych komnat tuż po kolacji i zastał Snape'a siedzącego na kanapie. Mężczyzna nie rzucił na siebie najwyraźniej żadnego czaru koncentracji, bo podniósł głowę znad czytanej książki i spojrzał wprost na niego.  
Severus wyglądał inaczej i to było dziwne. Widzieli się na kolacji i wszystko wydawało się być w jak najlepszym porządku, i Harry nie wiedział dokładnie o co teraz chodziło, ale przeczucie mówiło mu, że coś wisi w powietrzu.  
Mistrz Eliksirów siedział jak zawsze z lekko ugiętymi w kolanach nogami. Jego czarne szaty układały się tak jak powinny, ale coś nie było w porządku. Po prostu coś było nie tak i Harry nie potrafił tego nazwać, ale jego instynkt wariował.  
\- Dobry wieczór Severusie – przywitał się jednak.  
\- Harry – odparł Mistrz Eliksirów.  
To był głos jego małżonka, z pewnością. Węże też przecież nie wpuściłyby byle kogo do środka. Harry rozsiadł się więc wygodniej na dywanie i sięgnął po swoją książkę, ale okazało się, że nie ma jej na właściwym miejscu. To Severus, a raczej – jak Harry był pewien – ktoś kto się pod niego podszywał, miał w ręku jego podręcznik do pojedynków.  
Instynktownie namacał różdżkę w rękawie i już zastanawiał się nad rzuceniem zaklęcia, gdy nagle przypomniał sobie o przyszłopiątkowym pojedynku, który czekał ich ze Ślizgonami. Oczywiście nie mogli liczyć od Draco na czystą grę. Sam zresztą dopuścił się szpiegostwa jako pierwszy, więc nie miał im tego nawet za bardzo za złe.  
\- Wyszukałem to zaklęcie, o którym mówiłeś – zaczął konwersacyjnym tonem niemal od razu przyciągając uwagę nie-Severusa. – Użyjemy go podczas pojedynku w piątek – dodał.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkodziłem wam naszym małym wypadem w treningach – odparł nie-Severus.  
Harry lekko zamarł, bo cholera, ale to na pewno nie był jego małżonek, ale ktoś kto był w Wielkiej Sali podczas kolacji. Ktoś kto był na tyle blisko nich, by słyszeć każde słowo. Nagle zorientował się, że Ślizgoni nigdy nie zapuszczali się w stronę ich stołu, co oznaczało, że mogli mieć jakiś rodzaj czarodziejskiego podsłuchu. Musieli wybadać dokładnie nie tylko ich Wieżę, ale siebie samych.  
Ślizgoni byli zdolni do wszystkiego, jeśli chodziło o zdobywanie informacji.  
\- Nie, ależ skąd. Przecież wiesz jak uwielbiam z tobą wyjeżdżać – zaćwierkał Harry, mając nadzieję, że brzmi dostatecznie wiarygodnie. – Poza tym z tym zaklęciem wodnym to był genialny pomysł – dodał i z przyjemnością zauważył jak twarz nie-Severusa wykrzywia się w parodii uśmiechu.  
Teraz pozostawało tylko umożliwić szpiegowi bezpieczne wydostanie się z komnat, aby mógł dokonać dezinformacji we własnych szeregach. Plan był błahy.  
\- Chyba się dzisiaj wcześniej położę – stwierdził Harry i zaczął wstawać.  
Odwrócił się, aby wyjść z salonu, ale dwie kościste dłonie chwyciły go za twarz i z przerażeniem zorientował się, że nie-Severus chyba za bardzo się zagalopował. Chłodne nieznajome usta zetknęły się z jego wargami i poczuł przypływ mdłości. Pocałunek był fatalny i krótki, ale to głównie jego magia wydawała się wściekła. Przez krótką chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi iż tęczówki nie-Severusa robią się jaśniejsze, co zgadzałoby się z końcowy etapem trwania eliksiru wielosokowego. Zanim jednak zdążył zareagować, drzwi ich komnat otworzyły się z hukiem i jak najbardziej prawdziwy Snape stanął w nich.  
\- Co do cholery? – spytał Severus.  
\- Uhm – wymknęło się Harry'emu. – Wykryłem szpiega? – spytał nawet bardziej niż stwierdził, przytrzymując nieznajomego za nadgarstek zanim chłopak użyłby różdżki. – I skoro to wojna to zostaje… Zatrzymany? – dokończył niepewnie.  
Severus wyglądał na poważnie zirytowanego. Jego oczy już dawno nie mrużyły się w ten sposób, a przynajmniej od ostatniego razu, gdy Neville rozsadził kociołek.  
Mężczyzna wydawał się wytrącony z równowagi i Harry nie wiedział kompletnie dlaczego. Sam czuł wciąż mdłości po nieprzyjemnym pocałunku, ale jakoś wątpił, by jego mąż ,aż tak bardzo przejmował się jego stanem zdrowia.  
\- Jest zakładnikiem – powiedział jeszcze Harry, ale Severus wgapiał się w nich z furią, która tylko bardziej rosła.  
Marny sobowtór musiał mieć jakiś instynkt zachowawczy, bo cofnął się, zostawiając w ręce Harry'ego różdżkę.  
\- Sam mówiłeś, żebym jakoś wydobył od niego informacje, wuju – powiedział nie-Severus, który jakoś dziwnie brzmiał jak Draco Malfoy.  
\- Jesteś spokrewniony z Malfoyami? – zdziwił się Harry, bo eliksir przestawał ewidentnie działać i blond czupryna jednoznacznie zdradzała Ślizgona.  
\- Ależ skąd – warknął Severus. – Której części 'nasza magia nie pozwoli na zdradę' nie zrozumiałeś? – zapytał mężczyzna, przysuwając się do niego bliżej i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że to uczucie w jego żołądku rosło i rosło.  
Bez słowa rzucił się w kierunku łazienki.  
\- Niech on nie wychodzi! – krzyknął jeszcze, bo cholera, ale Malfoy był zakładnikiem.  
Został odkryty i pojmany przez wroga. Znaczy przez nich, a to oznaczało, że Ślizgoni mieli o jedną osobę mniej w piątek. Należało o tym donieść Ronowi niezwłocznie. Mniej więcej zaraz po tym jak przestanie wymiotować.  
Możliwe, że stracił całą kolację, ale w końcu jego żołądek przestał się buntować. Nie słyszał dokładnie słów rozmowy prowadzonej za drzwiami, ale Severus brzmiał na zirytowanego.  
Kiedy wrócił do salonu, Malfoya już nie było.  
\- Rzuciłem na niego zaklęcie, które uniemożliwi mu mówienie o czymkolwiek co usłyszał od ciebie przez ostatnie dwadzieścia minut – poinformował go Severus, gdy rzucił mu pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Ale chciałem… chciałem go przesłuchać? – zaczął niepewnie Harry.  
Severus uniósł brew.  
\- Jest szpiegiem. Mam prawo – powiedział z pewnością w głosie.  
\- O ile nie zamierzałeś torturować pana Malfoya albo podać mu uważonego przez siebie Veritaserum, co jest mocno nielegalne, raczej nie wydobyłbyś od niego żadnych informacji – stwierdził Severus i spojrzał na niego z zastanowieniem.  
\- Ale Malfoy jest jeńcem, więc nie bierze udział w walce w piątek – dodał Harry.  
Jego mąż skinął głową, dziwnie zadowolony z siebie. Jego złość najwyraźniej zniknęła jak ręką odjął i może miało to coś wspólnego z mdłościami, które miał Harry.  
\- Udawałeś, że jesteśmy w bliższych kontaktach? – spytał Severus nagle.  
Harry nie bardzo wiedział jak to rozumieć. A potem zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- Nie – powiedział szybko. – Malfoy sam…  
\- Rozumiem – stwierdził Severus. – Poczułem to bardzo nieprzyjemnie. Jakby ktoś splunął na moją sygnaturę. Jakby ktoś deptał moją magię – ciągnął dalej jego mąż. – Uważaj na to co robisz i z kim – dodał mężczyzna, odwracając wzrok.  
Harry przełknął nadmiar śliny nie bardzo wiedząc jak ma to rozumieć. To nie on pocałował Malfoya. Nawet mu się to nie podobało, ale Severus znalazł się w ich komnatach w ciągu sekund, co oznaczało, że coś naprawdę go wzburzyło.  
\- Twoja magia zdezintegrowała działanie eliksiru wielosokowego. Draco zamierzał zostać tutaj dłużej – odparł Severus. – Uniemożliwiłem mu wchodzenie do naszych komnat bez pukania. Nie ma do nich wstępu, chyba że zostanie zaproszony – dodał mężczyzna.  
Harry'emu jednak po głowie chodziło wciąż jedno. Malfoy nazwał Severusa wujem. Nigdy nie interesował się tym jak czarodziejskie rodziny są spokrewnione, ale to oznaczałoby, że znajdował się bliżej drzewa genealogicznego Draco niżby chciał. Syriusz już uważał Malfoyów za swoje prywatne przekleństwo.  
\- Jestem ojcem chrzestnym Draco – wyjaśnił Severus, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Nie poprzez krew. Jeśli twoje mdłości nie ustąpią… W szafce, w jasnopomarańczowej buteleczce jest eliksir – dodał mężczyzna.

ooo

Ron był w tak ekstatycznym nastroju, że nie mógł przestać się szczerzyć. Malfoy siedział przez cały tydzień przy swoim stole i rzucał im nienawistne spojrzenia, które spotykały się tylko z ogólną radością. Cała Wieża kibicowała im i chociaż wszystko miało pozostać w tajemnicy, Krukoni powoli zaczynali przyjmować zakłady co do tego, która z drużyn poniesie porażkę.  
Harry był pewien ich wygranej, odkąd miał stałe źródło informacji.  
Severus zachowywał się chłodniej w stosunku do niego od czasu zajścia z Malfoyem. Nie bardzo wiedział czy powinien przeprosić, ale jego magia wciąż do końca nie doszła do siebie. Ten pocałunek zresztą nie był jego winą. Nie próbował też uwieść nie-Severusa. Nie miałby takiej odwagi w sobie. Ani… czegokolwiek.  
Hermiona wciąż spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie, ilekroć jego wzrok wędrował w stronę stołu pedagogicznego.  
\- Czy wszystko w porządku? – spytała w końcu trzeciego dnia i to nie tak, że nie wiedział, że to nadchodzi.  
Nie potrafił się zmusić do tego, żeby po prostu skinąć.  
\- Malfoy mnie pocałował – powiedział półszeptem, bo ostatnim czego chciał to dławiący się Ron. – Użył eliksiru, żeby podszyć się pod Severusa, ale jakoś wiedziałem, że to nie on. I zanim zdążyłem cokolwiek zrobić, on mnie pocałował. I Severus wtedy wpadł do komnat zdenerwowany, ale potem się uspokoił i teraz w zasadzie nie wiem dlaczego… - urwał.  
Hermiona spoglądała na niego z uniesionymi brwiami.  
\- Mówił coś o magii – dodał Harry.  
W zasadzie w poprzedni weekend szło im tak dobrze. Severus wydawał się mniej do niego zdystansowany i Harry nie wiedział dlaczego to tak wspaniale, ale po prostu nie wydawał się aż tak obcy. A nie było nic gorszego niż mieszkanie z kimś, kto nie wypowiadał do niego dwóch słów z własnej woli. Albo nie spoglądał na niego, gdy nie było to konieczne.  
Nie było to całkiem jak mieszkanie z Dursleyami. Severus w końcu nie zamknął go nigdzie i nie mówił mu codziennie, że nie chce go u siebie. Po prostu nic nie mówił.  
\- Magia musiała się zbuntować – powiedziała Hermiona ostrożnie. – Potraktowała to jak zdradę, ale z drugiej strony on wie, że nie jesteście razem i może jest skołowany. Może spróbuj czasem poczuć się tak jak on? – zaproponowała niepewnie.  
\- Nienawidząc wszystkich wokół? – spytał i od razu pożałował.  
Mieszkanie z Severusem dało mu głębszy wgląd. Mężczyzna nie był największym fanem pewnych zachowań, ale przynajmniej tępił je równo u wszystkich. Malfoy od czasu pocałunku nie zbliżył się do niego na mniej niż trzy metry, co było zdumiewającym osiągnięciem biorąc pod uwagę, że część zajęć mieli wspólnie w niewielkich salach.  
Severus musiał zamienić z nim słówko lub dwa.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego z krytyką w oczach.  
\- Wiem – powiedział zanim zdążyła się odezwać. – To nie takie proste. Patrzenie oczami kogoś, kogo się nie zna – wyjaśnił.  
\- Magia powinna utworzyć pewne połączenie. Sądzę, że wiesz o profesorze więcej niż niejeden – odparła spokojnie.

ooo

Piątek przyszedł o wiele za szybko i Harry po prostu wiedział, że pomimo ćwiczeń nie są gotowi. Może nigdy nie będą. Dłonie pociły mu się ilekroć obracał różdżkę w dłoniach i widział, że Ślizgoni mieli podobne problemy z tym, żeby usiedzieć na miejscu.  
Wieczorne lekcje z Severusem sprawiały, że zasypiał wyczerpany, ale jednocześnie po prostu czuł jak jego moc rośnie. Coraz lepiej kontrolował magię, chociaż przy zwykłych zaklęciach, których używali nie było tego tak widać. Potrafił jednak wyjść suchym z łazienki po wodnych atakach Severusa, a to już wiele świadczyło o jego technikach użycia zaklęcia tarczy.  
Ron spojrzał na niego z zadowoleniem, odkreślając kolejne nazwiska. Jak do tej pory prócz Malfoya wyłonili wszystkich reprezentantów Slytherinu i nawet na ustach Hermiony błądził delikatny uśmiech.  
Severus marszczył brwi, ilekroć przechodził koło niego, ale ta dziwna zimna wojna między nimi trwała. I z dnia na dzień nie stawał się ani bardziej odporny. Pierścień z zielonym kamieniem dziwnie ciążył mu na dłoni. Obiecywali sobie wymieniać się tajemnicami, więc może Severus liczył na to, że jeśli Harry chce wiedzieć, co się dzieje, po prostu do niego przyjdzie.  
Okazja nadarzyła się, gdy w końcu lekcje skończyły się i wrócili do swoich komnat, żeby odświeżyć się przed starciem, do którego miało dojść na błoniach. Ze zniecierpliwienia nie mógł usiąść i Severus też zignorował swój fotel, pozostając na samym środku salonu.  
\- Myślę, że kiedy dementorzy są blisko mnie, słyszę krzyk mojej mamy. Wiesz ten z nocy, gdy umarła – powiedział ostrożnie, spoglądając na mężczyznę, który zesztywniał.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi tak bardzo, że niemal spotkały się nad jego nosem.  
\- Dlaczego mi to mówisz? – spytał mężczyzna powoli, lustrując jego twarz.  
Harry właśnie miał wyjaśnić, że chciałby w końcu do cholery wiedzieć co się dzieje, ale płomienie w kominku zapłonęły i pojawiła się w nich twarz Moody'ego.  
\- Jesteście, to dobrze – warknął stary auror. – Potter idzie z nami. Bezimienni zgodzili się dzisiaj na spotkanie – wyjaśnił mężczyzna.  
Harry zachłysnął się powietrzem tak mocno, że w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Severus zaplótł dłonie na piersi i spojrzał na Moody'ego z wystudiowaną obojętnością.  
\- Nie udawaj, że nie ustawiłeś wszystkiego tak, żebyśmy musieli wystawić dzieciaka – warknął auror.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Powiedzieli, że do spotkania dojdzie, jeśli znajdziesz się w przedstawicielstwie. Bardzo dokładnie podali nazwiska z kim chcą rozmawiać – powiedział Moody ewidentnie zirytowany.  
\- Ukartowałeś to tak, żebym nie wziął udziału w dzisiejszym pojedynku? – spytał Harry z niedowierzaniem.  
Severus spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny. Spotkanie miało odbyć się w weekend – odpowiedział jego mąż i naprawdę wydawał się urażony do żywego. – Moody, kto się z tobą kontaktował? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Chyba powinieneś wiedzieć – odparł auror.  
\- Gdybym wiedział, nie zadawałbym pytań – warknął Severus.  
\- Nie myśl, że nie umknęło mi, że nie pytasz kto z Zakonu będzie brał udział w spotkaniu – sarknął Moody.  
Twarz Szalonookiego zapulsowała zielenią i Harry mógł przysiąc, że to musiało być ze złości. Severus sam nie wydawał się zadowolony, co trochę go uspokoiło. Nie wiedział jak wyjaśni przyjaciołom, że nie będzie go nawet w zamku, ale nie wyglądało na to, żeby jego mąż maczał w tym palce. Zresztą teraz ta myśl wydawała mu się nawet zabawna.  
Spotkanie z Bezimiennymi zapewne planowano od ponad tygodnia. I musieli dostosować się do ich życzeń.  
\- Wenton – powiedział Szalonooki i to słowo kompletnie nic nie mówiło Harry'emu. – Wenton skontaktował się ze mną i brzmiał dziwnie jak Walijczyk – dodał auror.  
Severus tylko skinął głową.  
\- Harry dołączy do was za chwilę – poinformował Moody'ego mężczyzna i zakończył połączenie zanim auror zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
\- Nie idziesz? – zdziwił się Harry.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi, ignorując jego pytanie.  
\- Weź pierścień, ale dopilnuj, żeby nie był widoczny aż do końca spotkania. Będzie z tobą Artur i Bill Weasleyowie. Szalonooki zapewne też z wami zostanie, ale uważaj na niego – powiedział jego mąż i Harry zamrugał lekko zaskoczony.  
Na pewno nie tego się spodziewał dzisiejszego wieczora.  
\- Ale bitwa – zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Są rzeczy ważne i ważniejsze – odparł Severus. – Wiele zależy od tego spotkania – przypomniał mu mężczyzna całkiem niepotrzebnie.


	16. Chapter 16

Budynek przed którym się aportowali, nie wyróżniał się niczym szczególnym. Czerwona cegła była popękana gdzieniegdzie, ale w zasadzie znajdowali się na Nokturnie, co wydawało się dziwnym miejscem spotkania.  
Moody rozglądał się wokół z ponurą miną aurora, który podejrzewa, że zwabiono ich w pułapkę. Harry sam w dłoniach miał przygotowaną różdżkę, chociaż wątpił, aby stanowił znaczącą pomoc w tym starciu.  
Severus rzadko kogo szanował a o Bezimiennych wyrażała się w bardzo specyficzny sposób.  
\- To tutaj – powiedział Artur Weasley, chociaż całkiem niepotrzebnie.  
Bill sprawdził drzwi, których klamka ustąpiła pod jego dłonią bez większych problemów. Chłopak wszedł do środka, oświetlając sobie drogę różdżką. Harry nie czekał zbyt długo zanim podążył za nim. Jakaś dziwna pewność, że Severus nie pozwoliłby, aby cokolwiek mu się stało, rozpierała go od środka. Jego mąż z pewnością znał tych ludzi. Sposób w jaki mówił o nich wcześniej, świadczył o tym, że musieli współpracować od lat.  
Korytarz był nieoświetlony i kończył się nagle dość sporym pomieszczeniem, na którego środku stał stół. Zwykłe nieheblowane drewno musiało być wiekowe, bo nosiło ślady częstego używania.  
Harry musiał przełknąć większą porcję śliny, żeby to dziwne uczucie w jego uszach zniknęło. Ciśnienie zdawało się rozsadzać je od środka.  
Czwórka, która czekała na nich z drugiej strony pomieszczenia, umilkła. Nieznajomi odwrócili się w ich stronę bardzo powoli, jakby oczekiwali ataku w każdej chwili. I Harry im się nie dziwił. Moody mierzył do nich swoją różdżką.  
\- Szalonooki, proszę – westchnął Artur. – Spotkaliśmy się tutaj, żeby porozmawiać… - zaczął pan Weasley.  
\- Odizolowana lokacja, według rejestrów ten budynek nie istnieje i niech sczeznę, jeśli zaklęcie odcięcia nie rozsadziło mi prawie bębenków – warknął stary auror.  
Po drugiej stronie ktoś wydał z siebie rozbawione parsknięcie. Harry próbował rozpoznać twarze zebranych, ale coś zniekształcało je skutecznie. Kolejne zaklęcie, może bardziej zaawansowany czar kamuflażu.  
\- Gdybyśmy chcieli cię zabić, postaralibyśmy się, aby jeden z twoich ludzi podczas jednej z tajnych misji, zrobił to bez rozgłosu. Zaginięcie czwórki ludzi, gdy inni są powiadomieni o tym z kim się spotkaliście, byłoby idiotyzmem – odparła kobieta, siadając po drugiej stronie stołu na jednym z krzeseł.  
Harry spodziewał się, że pozostali zajmą również miejsca, ale mężczyźni ustawili się za jej plecami niewielkim półkolem.  
Moody prychnął, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno jej słowo. Ani logikę, bo cholera, ale wyraźnie się ona tutaj odznaczała.  
\- Nazywam się Artur Weasley i jestem… - zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Przedstawianie się jest zbędne – weszła mu w słowo kobieta. – Wiemy kim jesteście i nie zamierzamy z wami dzielić się naszymi tożsamościami. Żyjemy wśród was od wieków i musimy chronić nasze rodziny – powiedziała tonem, który nie znosił dyskusji.  
Harry zerknął w dół na jej dłoń. Pierścień wydawał się znajomy. Miał podobne zdobienia do tego, który sam nosił na serdecznym palcu. Z tym, że jego oczko błyszczało zielenią podczas gdy pierścień kobiety był błękitny.  
\- Rozumiem – powiedział pan Weasley. – Chcieliśmy porozmawiać na temat obecnej sytuacji w czarodziejskim świecie. Na pewno nie umknęło wam, że stoimy na skraju wojny…  
\- Nie jesteśmy zainteresowani stawaniem po jakiejkolwiek stronie tego konfliktu – wtrąciła kobieta szybko.  
W pomieszczeniu zrobiło się naprawdę cicho i Harry słyszał przyspieszony oddech Artura, ciężkie sapnięcia Moody'ego i zaskakująco spokojne wdechy Billa.  
\- Jeśli takie jest wasze stanowisko, dlaczego zgodziliście się na spotkanie? – spytał, nawet nie zastanawiając się czy jest to właściwe.  
Po stronie Bezimiennych mówiła tylko kobieta, najwyraźniej ich przywódca. A on był tylko nastolatkiem, który zapewne znalazł się tutaj całkiem przypadkowo. W Zakonie nie dzierżył żadnej pozycji. Nie był odpowiedzialny za nic innego niż chodzenie do szkoły.  
Chyba po raz pierwszy uderzyło go, że został zaproszony na to spotkanie. Nie wiedział jak wiele Bezimienni wiedzą o Zakonie, ale najwyraźniej mieli całkiem dobrych informatorów. Może Severusa we własnej osobie. I nie potrafił do końca stwierdzić czy to dobrze, czy źle. Jego mąż nie wydawał się osobą chętnie dzielącą się informacjami z kimkolwiek i Harry po tym wszystkim, co przeżyli z Voldemortem zaczynał go uważać za osobę godną zaufania.  
Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna uczył go jak faktycznie dawkować informacje. Jak się nie zdradzać.  
Kobieta wydawała się uśmiechać, co było dziwne, bo nie widział jej twarzy.  
\- Prosiliście o spotkanie, a my nie odmówiliśmy – odparła nieznajoma. – Powiedziano nam, że nastąpiły zmiany w Zakonie, które umożliwiłyby nam wspólne patrzenie w przyszłość, ale jedyne co otrzymujemy w tej chwili to wrogo nastawiony auror, którego w ogóle nie powinno tutaj być – dodała.  
Moody spiął się wyraźnie, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek powiedzieć, Harry wtrącił szybko.  
\- Nie znamy się. Idiotyzmem z naszej strony byłoby przyjść tutaj bez ochrony – wyjaśnił. – A nie chcecie głupich sojuszników.  
\- Ja to załatwię, chłopcze – powiedział Moody niemal od razu.  
\- Chłopiec ma rację – odparła kobieta, ignorując ich. – Nie chcemy nierozsądnych sojuszników – ciągnęła dalej. – Pytanie brzmi jednak czy chcemy sojuszników w ogóle?  
\- Jeśli powiecie czego chcecie – zaczął Artur.  
W powietrzu rozległ się zaskakująco melodyjny śmiech.  
\- Inferioritas – westchnęła kobieta, jakby się przednio ubawiła. – Trwaliśmy przez wieki. Jesteśmy wrośnięci w waszą kulturę i struktury. Członkowie naszego… bractwa są nawet członkami waszej organizacji – poinformowała ich.  
\- Severus – stwierdził krótko Artur.  
\- Severus nie jest Bezimiennym – odparła kobieta. – Powiedziano mi, że nosi dość osobliwe nazwisko – dodała.  
Ktoś za nią prychnął, ale Harry za cenę życia nie potrafiłby nawet wskazać kierunku, z którego dochodził ten dźwięk. Wszystko wciąż wydawało się rozmazane i nagle do głowy przyszło mu, że to nie mogło być jedno zaklęcie. Czar był zbyt skomplikowany i zbyt długo trwał. Większość zaklęć tego typu wyczerpywała się szybko w czasie.  
\- Możemy mieć wszystko – ciągnęła dalej Bezimienna. – Nie jesteśmy jednak zainteresowani odbieraniem tego wam siłą. Nie bylibyśmy lepsi od tego, który czerpie swoją siłę od znęcania nad tymi, którzy są całkiem pozbawieni magii.  
\- Marnujemy tylko czas na zagadki, gdy moglibyśmy działać – warknął Moody. – Są tylko bandą przebierańców albo mydlą nam oczy podczas, gdy Snape umawia się ze swoimi kumplami Śmierciożercami na boku – dodał.  
\- Potter – syknął Harry z nadzieją, że nie zostanie dosłyszany przez ludzi naprzeciwko. – Ma na nazwisko Potter – przypomniał Moody'emu.  
Dłoń Artura zacisnęła się na jego ramieniu, jakby mężczyzna chciał go uspokoić. Co było niewiarygodne, bo jeśli ktoś stwarzał kłopoty to Moody. I Severus przewidział to wcześniej, a jednak temu nie przeciwdziałał. Zapewne nie mógł. Harry oczami wyobraźni mógł zobaczyć to starcie, gdy jego mąż zasugerowałby, że Moody nie jest najbardziej zdolną do takich rozmów osobą.  
\- Powiedziano mi, że cudem przeżyłeś wszystkie te lata, gdy kierowałeś się nienawiścią, a nie rozsądkiem. Widzę dlaczego, aurorze – powiedziała kobieta zaskakująco chłodno. – Paranoje leczy się na trzecim piętrze Świętego Mungo – dodała.  
Moody poczerwieniał na twarzy i Harry nie dostrzegł nawet jak stary auror rzucił się do przodu z różdżką w dłoni. Kobieta nawet nie drgnęła na swoim krześle. W zasadzie chyba podniosła wyłącznie rękę, bo tylko tyle dostrzegł Harry zanim Moody nie uderzył w ścianę naprzeciwko.  
\- Inferioriotas – westchnęła kobieta. – Myślisz, że możesz nam zaszkodzić? Możesz mnie zaatakować? Tak paktujecie? – pytała, a jej głos nabierał na sile.  
\- Przepraszam za… - zaczął Artur.  
\- Nie panujesz nad swoimi ludźmi – poinformowała go zimno. – Jesteście jak dzieci we mgle. Jeśli pierwszym co zrobicie, będzie rzucenie się na cel, umrzecie. Skorzystaj z mojej rady i zrób czystki w tym, co nazywacie Zakonem zanim idioci pokroju tego aurora zdradzą wasze plany nieodpowiednim ludziom podczas ataku szału – dodała.  
Harry zamarł, bo kobieta wstała i nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że cała grupka musi przejść koło nich. Nie było innego wyjścia z pomieszczenia. Jego dłoń sama się uniosła i po prostu czuł magię, która zmusiła go do wyciągnięcia ręki z rękawa. Kobieta zerknęła na jego pierścień z zielonym oczkiem i podniosła swój, jakby chciała go mu pokazać z bliska, co nie miało sensu, bo bardzo wyraźnie go widział i wcześniej.  
Wydawała się sunąć. Spod długiej sukni nie widział jej stóp i nie poruszała się tak jak większość ludzi, gdy chodzili. Przenoszenie ciężaru ciała z lewej strony na prawą zawsze sprawiało, że człowiek bujał się trochę na boki. I Harry mógł to powiedzieć o jej trzech towarzyszach, jednak nie o niej.  
Wydawała się duchem i wrażenie było tym silniejsze, że nie wiedział nawet jak wiele czasu minęło, gdy Bezimienni zniknęli w ciemnościach korytarza.  
Drzwi na samym końcu nie zostały otworzone, a jednak wiedział, że pozostali sami w budynku.  
Bill pomógł wstać Moody'emu, podczas gdy Artur opadł na krzesło. Milczeli i Harry zastanawiał się nad słowami nieznajomej. Nie wyobrażał sobie wyrzucenia kogokolwiek z Zakonu, ale faktycznie nie mogli działać w ten sposób dalej. Severus zaczął się od tego odcinać już jakiś czas temu. Widział to już na spotkaniu, gdy jego mąż zażądał, aby Dumbledore odszedł. Wydawało się to wtedy skrajnie niebezpiecznym życzeniem, ale chyba mężczyzna dawał im szansę.  
Pozostawało poradzić sobie z temperamentem Moody'ego.  
\- Nie możesz obrażać mojego męża – powiedział Harry. – Nie nazywa się już Snape i nie jest Śmierciożercą.  
\- Jesteś dzieckiem i nie masz pojęcia… - zaczął Moody.  
\- Jestem na tyle dorosły, żeby domagać się szacunku dla człowieka, który robił podwójne raporty, abyście teraz mieli jakąkolwiek dokumentację. Umożliwił wam spotkanie z Bezimiennymi – przypomniał im Harry.  
\- Wszystko było ustawione – warknął Moody.  
\- Zaatakowałeś ją – sarknął Harry, powoli czując, że zaczyna tracić panowanie. – Powiedz mi, że chociaż jedno jej słowo było kłamstwem.  
Auror otworzył usta, ale Artur walnął pięścią w stół, zaskakując ich obu.  
\- Nie możemy się teraz kłócić – powiedział pan Weasley. – Szalonooki, twoje zachowanie było niewybaczalne – dodał.  
\- Chyba nie stajesz po stronie dzieciaka… - warknął Moody.  
\- Nie staję po niczyjej stronie. Poszliśmy na to spotkanie nieprzygotowani, ale nie mieliśmy wyjścia. Jednak to ty uniemożliwiłeś nam zdobycie jakichkolwiek informacji – stwierdził Weasley. – Nie obchodzi mnie twoje zdanie na temat Severusa czy Bezimiennych. Musimy znaleźć sprzymierzeńców w tej wojnie, a nie możesz wszystkich do nas zrażać – dodał.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech, czując w powietrzu wciąż tę samą dziwną woń. Mógłby przysiąc, że wszystko przesiąknięte jest zapachem fiołków.

ooo

Severus siedział na fotelu w salonie, gdy wrócił ze spotkania prawie rozbijając sobie nos, kiedy wypadł przez kominek. Możliwe, że nigdy nie uda mu się z godnością poruszać Siecią Fiuu, ale miał nadzieję, że mężczyzna nigdy nie będzie tego świadkiem.  
Severus oderwał wzrok od książki i bez słowa pokiwał głową, marszcząc brwi. Intuicja powiedziała Harry'emu, że mężczyzna jest zawiedziony wynikiem rozmów.  
\- Moody – zaczął, starając się jakoś wytłumaczyć.  
\- Wymówki nie zmienią stanu rzeczy – przerwał mu Severus.  
Harry skinął głową. Severus trafił w dziesiątkę. Mogli zwalić wszystko na zachowanie aurora, ale to nie mogło sprawić, że cofną czas albo poczują się lepiej. Sam był niewiarygodnie zmęczony, a poza Hogwartem był nie dłużej niż trzy godziny.  
\- Co zauważyłeś? – spytał Severus.  
Harry zamrugał niepewnie.  
\- Zauważyłem? – zdziwił się.  
\- Na spotkaniu – podpowiedział cierpliwie Severus, odkładając książkę na stolik do kawy.  
Harry potraktował to jak zaproszenie do dłuższej rozmowy i usiadł na kanapie.  
\- Było z nami trzech mężczyzn i kobieta, która zajmowała się mówieniem. Nie wiem co chcesz, żebym powiedział – dodał niepewnie.  
\- Mów wszystko, co zauważyłeś, to wszystko może okazać się ważne – pouczył go Severus.  
Harry nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć lekko.  
\- Raczej nie powinienem zdradzać wszystkiego co wiem – stwierdził, starając się brzmieć nonszalancko i kąciki ust Severusa zadrgały lekko, jakby mężczyzna walczył z uśmiechem.  
\- Kolejne spotkanie z Bezimiennymi odbędzie się za dwa dni – powiedział jego mąż nim Harry zaproponował wymianę informacji.  
Nie mógł nawet ukryć tego jak bardzo go to ucieszyło. Moc, którą czuł od tych ludzi, była ogromna. Inna niż ich.  
\- Są jakby nie pochodzili z naszego świata – powiedział nawet nie zastanawiając się nad tym bardziej. – Kobieta czasami mówiła w liczbie mnogiej, a czasami wydawała się wtrącać własne opinie. Jej własne opinie wydawały się ważniejsze…  
\- Dobrze – odparł Severus. – Co jeszcze? Jak stali? Jak mówiła do was?  
Harry zmrużył oczy, spoglądając podejrzliwie na męża.  
\- Znasz ją – stwierdził ponad wszelką wątpliwość.  
Severus zerknął na niego z dziwnym chłodem.  
\- Miałeś nie analizować mnie, ale ludzi, z którymi się spotkałeś – przypomniał mu sucho mężczyzna.  
\- Dlaczego w ogóle mam to robić? – zainteresował się Harry.  
Severus spiął się wyraźnie. Harry po prostu wiedział, że mężczyzna jak zawsze wejdzie w tryb defensywny i powie mu, żeby zapomniał. Albo wciśnie mu jakąś tanią wymówkę. Przerabiali to już wcześniej i nie chciał kończyć dzisiejszego wieczoru kolejną porażką.  
\- Myślę, że ona nie była dowódcą Bezimiennych, ale miała bardzo wyraźnie instrukcje z kim rozmawiać i jak to robić. Nie wiem dlaczego pojawił się na tym spotkaniu Bill, ale… - Harry urwał, bo w zachowaniu niewiele od siebie starszego chłopaka wyczuwał coś dziwnego.  
On sam się wydawał onieśmielony przebywaniem wśród dorosłych. Syn pana Weasleya był odprężony. Nie bał się wejść do tego budynku na Nokturnie i zrobił to bez zastanowienia, jakby wiedział, że nic złego nie czeka na nich w środku. Oczywiście paranoja Moody'ego mogła się ludziom nie udzielać, ale jednak Bill powinien się jakoś zawahać przy wejściu. Sprawdzić jakimś zaklęciem korytarz. A jednak tego nie zrobił.  
Przypomniało mu się co kobieta mówiła o Zakonie i fakcie, że mają w nim swoich ludzi. Może nawet Ministerstwo było przesiąknięte Bezimiennymi. Z Billem widywali się tak rzadko, że w zasadzie nie mógł określić czy Weasley potrafiłby zdradzić. Czy to jednak w ogóle była zdrada? Bezimienni nie zrobili niczego, by im zaszkodzić.  
\- Ale? – spytał Severus.  
\- Muszę mówić na głos o czymś, co sam wiesz? – zainteresował się Harry. – Powiem ci, że podejrzewam, że Bill jest Bezimiennym, ale to niczego nie zmienia, bo nie mogę potwierdzić swoich przypuszczeń.  
Severus skinął głową, jakby rozumiał do czego Harry zmierza.  
\- Pewna wiedza jest tylko dla ciebie – powiedział w końcu jego mąż. – Żebyś wiedział do kogo się zwrócić, jeśli stanie się coś nieoczekiwanego. Czasami warto wiedzieć komu ufać – dodał Severus.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, bo kobieta jasno powiedziała, że jego mąż nie należał do nich. Nie był jednym z Bezimiennych. Jednak jego pewność była niezachwiana.  
Severus podniósł się ze swojego fotela, zabierając pod drodze książkę.  
\- Gryfoni wygrali dzisiejsze starcie – poinformował go mężczyzna bez emocji w głosie.  
Harry nie powiedział ani słowa, ale uśmiechnął się lekko.  
W salonie unosił się lekki zapach fiołków, gdy przemykał się do własnej sypialni.


	17. Chapter 17

Severus czekał na niego o poranku, co wydawało się dziwne, bo mężczyzna wydawał się unikać weekendowych śniadań w towarzystwie uczniów. Harry nie mógł doczekać się spotkania z Ronem, bo chociaż głęboko wierzył w zwycięstwo Gryfonów, oficjalne potwierdzenie ich wyższości zawsze miało lepszy smak.  
Jeśli Severus dostrzegł jego dziecinne podekscytowanie, nie powiedział ani słowa. I coś mówiło Harry'emu, że dla mężczyzny przegrana Slytherinu była sprawą drugorzędną. W tej walce chodziło o coś innego.  
\- Po śniadaniu postaraj się wrócić jak najszybciej do komnat. Lada chwila oczekuję informacji o kolejnym spotkaniu – oznajmił mu mężczyzna, gdy wchodzili do Wielkiej Sali. – Smacznego – dodał, pozostawiając go samemu sobie.  
Ron prawie udławił się tostem, gdy machał do niego szczerząc się jak idiota. Wśród Gryfonów panowało niemałe zamieszanie. Wciąż przybijano piątki drużynie zwycięskiej, chociaż zapewne faktyczna impreza odbyła się dzień wcześniej w Wieży.  
Nawet Hermiona uśmiechała się delikatnie, więc i jej nie ominęła satysfakcja z wygranej. Oczywistym było dla wszystkich, że zawsze chciała być najlepsza i na kolejnym polu pokonała Malfoya.  
\- Stary, kiedy tylko zobaczyli te węże… - zachichotał Ron. – Pansy darła się tak mocno, że zagłuszała rozkazy, które próbował wydawać Zabini. Potem zaczęła uciekać i ich szyk szlag jasny trafił. Nie powiem ci nawet na jak wściekłego wyglądał Malfoy. Colin ma to na zdjęciach! – poinformował go.  
Ich wcześniejsza strategia zakładała wyczarowanie węży. Harry miał nimi sterować posługując się wężomową. Malfoy i pozostali bali się tych dźwięków i zamierzali wykorzystać ten element zaskoczenia. Trzymali wszystko w ścisłej tajemnicy od samego początku, a Harry od czasu do czasu na wspólnych treningach wyczarowywał pojedyncze gady, aby wszystkich przyzwyczaić do tych dźwięków.  
\- Nie musieliśmy nawet przechodzić do fazy B – wtrąciła Hermiona.  
\- Jak poradziliście sobie z wężami? – zainteresował się Harry.  
To najbardziej martwiło go początkowo. Musiał opuścić bitwę, a to wnosiło pewne utrudnienia. Jego przyjaciele mieli niewiele czasu, aby nanieść poprawki. Najwyraźniej jednak poradzili sobie po mistrzowsku. W co zresztą od początku nie wątpił. Wiedza Hermiony była niezmierzona.  
\- Czasowe zaklęcie. Baliśmy się, że nie wyłapiemy ich później – poinformował go Ron. – Czasami syczałeś przez sen. Nauczyłem się kilku komend, ale coś mi się wydaje, że część z nich dotyczy otwierania wiesz czego – dodał jego przyjaciel krzywiąc się nieznacznie.  
Wspomnienie Lockharta odżyło w ich pamięci niemal natychmiast. Komnata Tajemnic nigdy nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych miejsc.  
Odwrócił się w stronę stołu Slytherinu, gdzie Ślizgoni najwyraźniej planowali pokazać jak bardzo nie obchodzi ich poniesiona porażka. Malfoy jednak ani razu nie skrzyżował z nim wzroku i to w pełni mu wystarczyło.  
\- Powiedziałam wszystkim, że miałeś pilne spotkanie z Dumbledore'em – wyszeptała Hermiona. – Dlatego nie było cię wczoraj – dodała.  
\- Dzięki – odparł szybko, ponieważ sam zastanawiał się częściowo nad jakąś wiarygodną wymówką.  
Odkąd jednak Severus nie mógł dać mu szlabanu i zachowywali się w stosunku do siebie po cywilizowanemu lista bardzo szybko się kończyła.  
\- Jest jedna sprawa – wtrąciła szybko jego przyjaciółka. – Pamiętasz, że prosiłeś mnie, żebym spróbowała utworzyć jedno z tych zaklęć, które ujawniają, że ktoś jest pod działaniem eliksiru wielosokowego – zaczęła ostrożnie. – Nie udało mi się. Tak zaawansowana magia jest stosowana w Gringotcie. Polałam jednak część trawy eliksirem, który barwił szaty tych, którzy byli pod działaniem takiego eliksiru – ciągnęła dalej.  
Harry nie musiał nawet zgadywać co Hermiona chciała mu powiedzieć.  
\- Severusa nie było podczas tych zawodów, prawda? – spytał obserwując ją uważnie.  
Hermiona pokiwała przecząco głową.  
\- Co się dzieje, Harry? – spytała wyraźnie zmartwiona.  
Wzruszył ramionami, spoglądając na swojego męża, który właśnie rozmawiał z McGonagall.  
\- Nie wiem, ale zamierzam się dowiedzieć – odparł.

ooo

Severus był przeświadczony o tym, że Harry zbyt wcześnie nie wróci do ich komnat. Gryfoni byli zbyt hałaśliwi podczas śniadania, a Potter dał im powód do świętowania zwycięstwa nad Slytherinem. Tym lepszego, że faktycznie namacalnego. Wygrana w quidditch już najwyraźniej nie wystarczała.  
Severus nie był nawet trochę ciekawy przebiegu gry. Co prawda zamierzał być neutralnym obserwatorem, ale interesowało go wyłącznie zachowanie Harry'ego podczas bitwy, w sytuacji stresowej. Gryfoni byli znani z niesamowitego instynktu i równie wielkiego bezmysłu, ale Potter zaskoczył go jeszcze tego samego wieczora.  
Bill powinien był uważać. Severus nie był pewien, co zdradziło chłopaka, ale Kingsley mógł być kolejny. Szczególnie odkąd nie trzymał się planu, który wiele lat temu wypracowali.  
Nie wiedział jak to wszystko rozegrać. Harry był dla niego ogromną tajemnicą. Dumbledore zawsze wspominał o ogromnej lojalności chłopaka, ale Severus doskonale wiedział, że nie są na tej stopie znajomości i może nigdy nie będą. Prawdę powiedziawszy sam nie ufał chłopakowi i gdy jego magia zbuntowała się tak mocno, tak pierwotnie żądając zemsty, był pewien, że Harry właśnie go zdradzał.  
Nie potrafił sobie poradzić z uczuciem, które go ogarnęło. Racjonalna część jego osoby wiedziała, że Potter nie należy do niego. Przypadek sprawił, że ich magie zawiązały się ze sobą. Nie miał praw do chłopaka, który był tak młody, że mógłby być jego synem. A jednak magia, która była osadzona tak głęboko w nim, szeptała, że wybrali się wzajemnie. I to ona powinna kierować jego życiem tak jak kierowała wyborami jego ojca lata temu, gdy spotkał po raz pierwszy jego matkę.  
Ta sama magia szeptała, że Harry jest jego, bo wszystko co miało się dokonać – zostało dokonane. Zawiązane. Uprawomocnione. I nie było odwrotu. A różnica wieku zatrze się w ciągu tego dziesięciolecia albo kolejnych dwudziestu i nikt nawet nie będzie o niej pamiętać. I Harry będzie zależny od niego, bo został przyjęty do jego świata przez coś fundamentalnego, co sięgało swoją potęgą czasów Merlina.  
Severus potarł pierścień, czując jak magia pulsuje w czerwonym oczku i przygryzł wargę. Wieczór wcześniej Harry chciał od niego informacji. Zdradził mu coś osobistego i ważnego. Wydawało się to desperacją ze strony chłopaka, ale Gryfoni zawsze mieli tendencje do dramatycznych zagrań. Rzucali się na miecze, oferowali swoje serca, chociaż nie mieli pojęcia czy ktoś ich nie wykorzysta. Czasami stawali pomiędzy kimś kogo kochali, a pewną śmiercią wskrzeszając magię i moce, o których mieli tylko względne pojęcie.  
Wspomnienie o Lily wcale nie należało do najlepszych i Severus zauważył, że Harry chociaż zainteresowany był historiami o matce, podchodził do nich ostrożnie. Dla chłopaka musiały być to wspomnienia o kimś, kogo nie znał, a wiedział, że powinien kochać. Rozumiał to i to wcale nie stawało się łatwiejsze. Nie wiedział też dlaczego los skazał go na opowiadanie kolejnemu dziecku o rodzicach, których nigdy nie pozna.  
Ogień w kominku zamigotał radośnie, gdy pojawiła się w nim głowa Kingsleya.  
\- Chciałeś się ze mną widzieć? – spytał auror ciekawie.  
\- Harry wie o Billu – odparł Severus nie tracąc czasu. – Trzymaj się planu.  
\- Myślałem, że plan uległ zmianie – wtrącił auror.  
\- Plan pozostaje stały. Powiedz Deidre, że chcę spotkać się z nią jeszcze dzisiejszego wieczoru. Zaaranżujcie kolejne spotkanie. Tym razem w kwaterze Zakonu. Harry, Artur, Black oraz Lupin – oznajmił mu.  
Kingsley skinął głową i zawahał się.  
\- Chcesz, żeby weszła tam sama i pokazała im jak bardzo nikła jest ich moc? Chcesz wzbudzić strach? – spytał mężczyzna wprost.  
\- Chcę pokazać im jak bardzo niewiele szacunku mają do mocy, których nie znają, Kingsley. Gdybym chciał wzbudzić strach, pokazałbym im czym w rzeczywistości jest Howl – odparł lekko zirytowany.  
\- To może przynieść nieoczekiwane skutki – zaczął Kingsley.  
\- Gdybym potrzebował wykładu, porozmawiałbym z Kamalią – wtrącił szybko Severus.  
Kingsley patrzył na niego przez krótką chwilę, jakby zamierzał się sprzeczać, ale mężczyzna w końcu skinął głową, przyjmując jego wolę. Płomienie zafalowały akurat w chwili, gdy drzwi do ich komnat otwarły się i Harry wsunął się do środka. Chłopak zamarł, jakby nie spodziewał się Severusa przed kominkiem, a potem otworzył usta chyba chcąc zapytać, ale zamknął je pospiesznie. I to nie do końca spodobało się Severusowi. Nie wiedział co chłopak wie i co myśli. Potter już poprzedniego wieczora wykazał się o wiele za dużą spostrzegawczością. Tego zamierzał go nauczyć podczas, gdy jego ludzie zajęliby się Voldemortem. Wyjawienie chłopakowi prawdy miało nastąpić później. Gryfon jednak obserwował go w milczeniu, jakby czekał na cokolwiek Severus powie.  
\- Dzisiaj wieczorem spotkamy się z Bezimiennymi – poinformował chłopaka.  
Harry skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.  
\- Jeśli chcesz pytać, teraz jest odpowiedni czas – powiedział Severus, obserwując chłopaka wyraźnie.  
\- Możemy poćwiczyć zaklęcie tarczy? – powiedział jednak Harry zaskakując go. – Nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie wciąż panować nad magią w wystarczającym stopniu – wyjaśnił, chyba źle odbierając milczenie Severusa.  
\- Nie sądzę, żebyś dzisiaj był w stanie odpowiednio ukierunkowywać magię – zaczął ostrożnie Severus. – Zaklęcia, których używa się do zabezpieczenia terenu przeważnie działają negatywnie na magię osób, które przebywają w ich zasięgu. Auror i pozostali mogą być do tego przyzwyczajeni, ale ty nie masz ich doświadczenia – odparł po prostu.  
Harry skinął głową i skierował się w stronę kanapy, zaskakując Severusa tym, że nie zamierzał wyjść z komnat do przyjaciół. Sądził, że Gryfoni będą kontynuowali swoje tańce zwycięstwa czy cokolwiek robili w swojej śmiesznej wieży.  
\- Nie wybierasz się do Hogsmeade? – zdziwił się Severus.  
\- Hermiona wyszła z Ronem. Nie będę im przeszkadzać – odparł Harry, zabierając się za jeden z cięższych podręczników do Obrony Przed Czarną Magią. – Kolejne starcie z twoimi Ślizgonami już za tydzień – dodał, jakby chciał wytłumaczyć dlaczego siedzi z książką.  
Severus zawahał się. Kingsley streścił mu co działo się podczas walki. Eliksir wielosokowy zdał egzamin jak zawsze, a aurorowi naprawdę coraz lepiej szło udawanie niego. Zastanawiał się nawet dlaczego mężczyzna nigdy nie zdecydował się na grę w teatrze. Talent na pewno odziedziczył po rodzicach.  
Harry dziwnie prawidłowo wyglądał na jego kanapie. Severus rozejrzał się wokół i ze zdumieniem odkrył, że w ciągu tego krótkiego czasu Gryfon wniósł do jego, ich wspólnych komnat sporo własnych akcentów. Szkolna szata wisiała na poręczy jednego z fotelów, a na stoliku do kawy leżały przemieszane z sobą podręczniki do Wróżbiartswa i traktaty o eliksirach, które Severus odłożył po przeczytaniu ich.  
Potter zachowywał się za cicho. I Severus nie mógł zapomnieć o tym co chłopak powiedział o dementorach. Pamiętał śmierć własnych rodziców. Jedyną osobą, która krzyczała był on sam.  
\- Śmierć jest cicha – powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie.  
Głowa Harry'ego uniosła się tak szybko, że przydługa grzywka odsłoniła przesławną bliznę.  
\- Powiedziałeś wczoraj, że słyszysz krzyk swojej matki. Śmierć jest cicha. Szczególnie ta zadawana przez zaklęcie. To krzyczał twój umysł – powiedział Severus.  
Harry odwrócił od niego wzrok bardzo szybko, jakby nie chciał się mierzyć z emocjami, które wciąż gdzieś tam się znajdowały. Może dobrze ukryte przez czas i niepełną świadomość tego, co wtedy się działo. Jednak nie do końca martwe.  
\- Chciałeś o coś spytać wczoraj – podpowiedział mu Severus.  
Potter zmarszczył brwi i przygryzł wargę.  
\- Byłeś zły, gdy Malfoy mnie pocałował – zaczął Harry.  
Pytanie nie padło, ale coś nieprzyjemnie zawisło między nimi. Severus najchętniej powiedziałby, że Potter zrozumie to, gdy dorośnie, ale to było jedno ze słabych zagrań, których nie stosował. Brak argumentów nie wygrywał dyskusji.  
W jego głowie pojawiła się myśl, że być może powinien przestać raz na zawsze nazywać Harry'ego Potterem. Chłopak w końcu dzień wcześniej wyraźnie wyjaśnił aurorowi, że obaj są teraz Potterami i częściowo miał rację. Severus nie mógł się tego wyprzeć.  
\- Magia zareagowała naprawdę silnie – powiedział, starając się brzmieć spokojnie. – To się więcej nie powtórzy – dodał, czując lekką gorycz w ustach.  
Harry spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego obrotu sprawy. Severus sam nie czuł, że to dostateczna odpowiedź. W zasadzie mieli przed sobą cały dzień. I może wspólny posiłek, jeśli przyjaciele Harry'ego nie zamierzali wracać z Hogsmeade na obiad. Skrzat chłopaka na pewno byłby zadowolony serwując im obiad do komnat.  
\- Kobieta, którą spotkałeś ma na imię Deidre – powiedział Severus, gdy Harry pochylił się z powrotem nad swoją książką zapewne podejrzewając, że rozmowa jest zakończona.  
Chłopak podniósł głowę ponownie i spojrzał na niego niepewnie, jakby nie wiedział jak to skomentować. Severus jednak udał, że jest już pochłonięty przez własną lekturę. 

ooo

Obserwował Severusa przez kilka długich minut, ale mężczyzna wydawał się powrócić do czytania. Mógł dostrzec wyraźnie, że początkowo jego mąż starał się nie odrywać za wszelką cenę od lektury. Zaciśnięte dłonie na księdze i sztywny kark świadczyły o tym wyraźnie. Sam miał wcześniej wielką ochotę spytać Severusa wprost którym z mężczyzn ze spotkania był, ale to nie miało sensu. Mężczyzna może nie skłamałby, ale kazałby pilnować mu własnego nosa.  
Zresztą sam nie miał pewności. Może Severus wymknął się gdzieś indziej. Nie widział w końcu pierścienia u żadnego z mężczyzn. Nie miał dowodu, że Severus był pośród nich. Może nawet utracił członkostwo w tym dziwnym bractwie, bo przecież to wyraźnie sugerowała Deidre, gdy mówiła, że Severus nie jest jednym z nich. Co prawda mężczyzna sam mówił, że ktoś kiedyś rozpozna jego pierścień z zielonym oczkiem i pomoże mu, jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba. Bill jednak przecież nie miał żadnego na dłoni.  
Każda nowa wskazówka rodziła tylko więcej pytań i zaczynał żałować, że nie porozmawiał z Hermioną. Dziewczyna pomogłaby mu usystematyzować wszystko. Czuł jednak, że wciąganie w to osób trzecich nie było odpowiednie. Severus miał swoje tajemnice i miał do nich pełne prawo. Jeśli zdradzał je Harry'emu, nie powinny przecież przechodzić dalej.  
Harry nie wiedział, co zrobią, gdy skończy Hogwart. Miał dostatecznie wiele pieniędzy, żeby zacząć własne życie z dala od Severusa. Pozostaliby jednak małżeństwem. I nie mogliby z nikim więcej być. Magia dopilnowałaby tego.  
Wspomnienie o jedynej rodzinie jaką pamiętał – Dursleyach – nie było przyjemne. Zawsze sądził, że po ukończeniu Hogwartu wyprowadzi się do Syriusza, znajdzie pracę i stworzy coś prawdziwego. Jak Weasleyowie. Okazało się to jednak niemożliwe. Wątpił, aby Severus był zainteresowany odwiedzaniem jego ojca chrzestnego częściej niż to konieczne. Już ostatnia wizyta stanowiła dla niego zaskoczenie, ale zapewne była faktycznie niemożliwa do ominięcia.  
Nie widział przed sobą żadnych innych alternatyw. Pozostało im egzystować koło siebie i pewnie Severus już to odkrył. To tłumaczyło dlaczego mężczyzna przestawał być uszczypliwy. Mogli albo porozumieć się i współistnieć nie szkodząc drugiemu albo…  
Harry nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać jak to byłoby wiedzieć, że jego mąż sypia z kimś innym. Czuć odrzucenie za każdym razem, gdy mężczyzna brałby kochanka albo kochankę do łóżka. Co prawda Severus również pochorowałby się, ale przecież był o wiele silniejszych czarodziejem. Może dałby radę jakoś złagodzić objawy eliksirami. Harry nie znał się na tym.  
Może Deidre ze swoją zaawansowaną magią pomogłaby Severusowi z więzią. Kobieta z jej pozycją zapewne wiele mogła.  
W jego pamięci ponownie pojawiło się słowo, którego użyła, gdy mówiła do nich.  
Inferioritas – niższość, niżsi. Tak nazywała ich, chociaż w jej głosie nie było pogardy, a jedynie stwierdzenie faktu. Jej ton brzmiał całkiem podobnie do tego, którego używał Severus, gdy mówił, że wszyscy są idiotami.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry spodziewał się, że Moody ponownie skontaktuje się z nimi poprzez sieć Fiuu, ale Severus po prostu uprzedził go po kolacji, że wybierają się do siedziby Zakonu. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, ale nie zaprotestował nawet wtedy, gdy mężczyzna westchnął i objął go lekko ramieniem, jakby chciał zapobiec jego spodziewanemu upadkowi, gdy wyjdą z kominka.  
Dłoń Severusa trzymała go pewnie. Była przyjemnie ciepła i nie łaskotała, chociaż mężczyzna trzymał ją na jego żebrach. Prawie nie zauważył, że stoją już w salonie Syriusza i sięgnął po różdżkę, gdy tylko usłyszał podejrzany hałas.  
Remus upuścił tacę z herbatą, zaskoczony ich nagłym przybyciem.  
\- Severus? Harry? Coś się stało? – zmartwił się Lupin.  
Dłoń Severusa zniknęła z jego ciała i szybko poczuł jej brak.  
\- Poślij po Artura – polecił Remusowi mężczyzna.  
Lupin wciąż wpatrywał się w niego w lekkim szoku.  
\- Spotkanie z Bezimiennymi – rzucił Severus. – Za piętnaście minut odbędzie się tutaj. Niech nie przyprowadza tym razem Szalonookiego – dodał.  
Harry spodziewał się jakiegoś sprzeciwu, ale Remus po prostu machnął różdżką przywołując swojego Patronusa. Wilk wysłuchał krótkiej wiadomości i wyleciał przez okno.  
\- Lunatyku… - zaczął Syriusz, wchodząc do środka i zatrzymał się nagle, spoglądając na potłuczoną zastawę.  
Jego szlafrok nie wyglądał na świeży i Harry zauważył, że golenie na pewno też nie zaszkodziłoby mu w przyszłości.  
\- Black, sugeruję, żebyś w końcu założył na siebie coś porządnego odkąd masz gości – powiedział Severus i Harry musiał przyznać, że nie dosłyszał jadu w jego głosie.  
\- Nie będziesz mi mówił co mam robić we własnym domu – żachnął się Syriusz.  
\- Nadzwyczajne spotkanie z ludźmi, na których wam tak zależy odbędzie się za dwanaście minut. Jeśli chcesz sprawiać wrażenie człowieka, który wciąż nie pozbierał swojego życia do kupy, zamknij się we własnej sypialni – sarknął Severus i Harry mimowolnie drgnął, gdy dostrzegł, że Syriusz trzyma w dłoni różdżkę.  
Remus wszedł pomiędzy nich obu, szepcząc coś do jego ojca chrzestnego o Bezimiennych i o tym, że to faktycznie może być ostatnia szansa.  
\- Musisz go prowokować? – spytał Harry w międzyczasie.  
\- Powinien był wyjść z tego szlafroka już następnego dnia po powrocie z Azkabanu. To nie tak, że dalej jest więźniem – zauważył Severus.  
\- Syriusz jest więźniem – powiedział Harry. – On nie wrócił, a uciekł – sprecyzował.  
\- Nie jest bardziej więźniem ode mnie czy od ciebie, a nie widzę, żebyś zamykał się w pokoju z udawaną depresją – stwierdził Severus, zerkając na Syriusza, którego Remus siłą próbował wypchnąć z salonu.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech, chcąc się uspokoić. Severus być może i miał rację. Syriusz pałętający się bez celu po kamienicy naprawdę wszystkich martwił, ale jednak mężczyzna nie powinien odzywać się do jego ojca chrzestnego w ten sposób.  
\- Myślisz, że to, że na niego naskoczysz cokolwiek załatwi? – spytał Harry nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Severus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby pojęcia nie miał dlaczego ten temat jest wciąż ciągnięty.  
\- Wasze metody przyniosły oczekiwane skutki – odparł jego mąż.  
Artur wyszedł z kominka, kompletnie ich zaskakując i zamarł, chyba orientując się, że bierze udział w jakiejś sprzeczce. Pojawił się zresztą w samą porę, bo Harry poczuł w pomieszczeniu obecność. Nie potrafił tego inaczej nazwać, ale coś się działo. Zasłony w oknach nie falowały. W zasadzie powietrze stało w nienaturalnym bezruchu, biorąc pod uwagę, że w salonie stały trzy oddychające osoby.  
Deidre, a przynajmniej sądził, że to ona – pojawiła się koło jednego z foteli i zajęła go bez wahania, jakby cała przestrzeń należała tylko i wyłącznie do niej. Harry nie mógł nie podziwiać jej pewności siebie.  
Skinęła głową w ich stronę, a przynajmniej jej sylwetka zafalowała sugerując, że wita się z nimi.  
Lupin pojawił się w drzwiach zapewne zaalarmowany nienaturalną ciszą.  
\- Czy macie dla nas jakieś konkrety? – spytała kobieta.  
Artur zawahał się wyraźnie.  
Severus westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Trudno dyskutować z kimś, kogo twarzy się nie widzi - powiedział jego mąż spokojnie. – Pakty wymagają zaufania, a przynajmniej tak sądziłem – dodał.  
Harry mógł przysiąc, że na ustach kobiety pojawił się uśmiech. Jej niedbały ruch ręką musiał kończyć zaklęcie, bo nagle siedziała przed nimi w pełnej okazałości. Harry musiał przyznać, że była piękna i wyglądała na młodą. Nie dostrzegał zmarszczek na jej jasnej skórze, a jej niebieskie oczy błyszczały dziwną satysfakcją.  
\- Pięknej twarzy nie powinno się ukrywać – przyznała Deidre i Harry mógł przysiąc, że kobieta flirtuje z jego mężem.  
Nie do końca wiedział jak nazwać to dławiące uczucie w gardle, ale odchrząknął zakłopotany.  
\- Zostaliśmy zaskoczeni tym spotkaniem, ale jestem pewien, że znajdziemy drogę do porozumienia – zaczął Artur i zajął drugi fotel.  
Harry poczuł znowu dłoń Severusa na plecach, gdy mężczyzna poprowadził go w stronę kanapy. Lupin przysiadł koło nich.  
\- Nie byliśmy zainteresowani stawaniem po waszej stronie od lat – przyznała kobieta. – Zawsze istniała tylko nasza strona, o której nie zdawaliście sobie sprawy. Zmieniły się jednak realia i przyznaję, że moglibyśmy być zainteresowani współpracą. Uzgodniliśmy cenę.  
\- Cenę? – zdziwił się Artur.  
\- Posłuchaj najpierw co mamy do zaoferowania – poradziła mu Deidre. – Nasza magia leży poza waszymi możliwościami, ale nasza wiedza może okazać się bezcenna. Voldemort nie jest bowiem tym, za którego go uważacie. Nie bez powodu porzucił dawne imię – powiedziała spokojnie.  
Harry czuł, że jego serce zaczyna bić szybciej. Prawdziwa tożsamość Voldemorta zawsze wydawała mu się ważna. Jako czarodziej półkrwi bowiem stawał się bardziej rzeczywisty. Jednak wciąż zastanawiało go dlaczego Dumbledore nigdy nie zdobył się na pokonanie Voldemorta. Mocą zapewne mu dorównywał.  
\- Wiemy jak pozbyć się czarnoksiężnika, a wy macie element, który będzie nam do tego konieczny – powiedziała spokojnie kobieta i spojrzała wprost na niego.  
Coś mówiło Harry'emu, że wcale mu się to nie spodoba. Czuł, że Severus sztywnieje na miejscu obok niego i bynajmniej go to nie odprężyło.  
\- Cena – zaczął Artur spokojnie.  
\- Krew – odparła kobieta.  
Harry poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Wspomnienia z cmentarza wróciły jak żywe.  
\- Voldemort odrodził się z mojej krwi. Potrzebna jest do jego zniszczenia? – spytał niepewnie, nie wiedząc czy dokładnie to zrozumiał.  
\- Rytuał nie jest czymś, co powinno zaprzątać ci głowę – powiedziała spokojnie kobieta.  
\- Nie oddam ci mojej krwi, jeśli nie poznam szczegółów – obruszył się.  
Ostatnim razem nazywali go chłopcem. I może mieli rację, bo nie miał ich doświadczenia, ale na pewno nie był idiotą.  
\- Nie będziecie w stanie sami odprawić rytuału – poinformowała ich Deidre.  
\- Więc mamy impas, ponieważ bez mojej krwi to się nie uda – zauważył Harry i kobieta spojrzała na niego mocno zaskoczona.  
Nie był do końca pewien jak działały tego typu rzeczy, ale Hermiona zawsze wspominała, że przeciwieństwa w magii zwalczały się. Więc jeśli krew potrzebna do odrodzenia Voldemorta została zabrana siłą, zapewne musiał oddać dobrowolnie kilka kropli do tego rytuału. Bezimienni nie mogliby utoczyć jej przemocą. Jego przypuszczenia sprawdziły się, gdy oczy kobiety pociemniały.  
\- Dlaczego dopiero teraz zainteresowaliście się pomocą nam? – spytał Harry.  
Deidre zawahała się i mógł przysiąc, że jej wzrok na ten ułamek sekundy powędrował w stronę milczącego Severusa. Coś mówiło mu, że kobieta jest tylko posłańcem i chyba nie spodziewali się z jego strony oporu czy pytań.  
\- Zbieraliśmy składniki konieczne do odprawienia rytuału przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat – przyznała w końcu Deidre.  
\- Dwadzieścia? – zdziwił się Artur.  
\- Lista jest długa i zawiera głównie nazwiska – podjęła kobieta z wahaniem. – To nazwiska ofiar. Ten, którego znacie pod mianem Voldemorta, działa pomiędzy światami od dłuższego czasu. Od setek lat – uściśliła. – Wieki zajęło skompletowanie początkowej listy ofiar. Ostatnie dwadzieścia lat upewnialiśmy się, że jest pełna. Tym razem nie możemy się pomylić, gdy będziemy odsyłać go tam, gdzie powinien znaleźć się wieki temu – dodała.  
\- Tym razem? – spytał Lupin niepewnie.  
Severus drgnął i Harry zapewne nie zauważyłby tego, gdyby kanapa w salonie nie była taka wąska. Czuł jak spięty jest jego mąż i wydawało mu się dziwne, że z takim niepokojem oczekiwał na odpowiedź. Deidre tymczasem milczała, jakby rozważała, co powiedzieć im mogła.  
\- Dwadzieścia lat temu odprawiliśmy rytuał po raz pierwszy, ale nie mieliśmy krwi wszystkich ofiar. Nie wiedzieliśmy o dziewczynce, która została zamordowana w Hogwarcie – powiedziała Deidre. – Musieliśmy ponownie skompletować krew i zajęło to kolejne dwadzieścia lat podczas, gdy on rozwijał swoją działalność. Jego zniknięcie dało nam swobodę działania – dodała, spoglądając ponownie w stronę Harry'ego, jakby naprawdę fizycznie się do tego przyczynił.  
\- Skąd pewność, że tym razem zgromadziliście wszystko? – zainteresował się Artur i Harry miał ochotę zadać to samo pytanie.  
\- Mieliśmy kogoś wewnątrz – odparła Deidre i czas przeszły jakiego użyła nie uszedł jego uwagi.  
Mimowolnie zerknął na Severusa, który nie zdradzał oznak zainteresowania tematem.  
\- Snape'a – powiedział Syriusz z wyraźnym jadem w głosie, stając nagle w drzwiach.  
Harry nie wiedział jak długo jego ojciec chrzestny przysłuchiwał się ich rozmowie, ale teraz wyglądał o wiele lepiej w zwykłej koszuli i spodniach.  
Deidre zmarszczyła brwi.  
\- Regulus Arkturus Black – odparła kobieta krótko, obserwując Syriusza.  
Nazwisko wydało się Harry'emu znajome, ale jego ojciec chrzestny nigdy nie mówił o krewnych. Remus wspominał o kłótni w rodzinie Blacków i Harry pozostawił temat samemu sobie. Syriusz po powrocie z Azkabanu potrzebował spokoju, a nie kolejnych nieprzyjemnych wspomnień. A przynajmniej tak sądzili.  
Zresztą reakcja, jaką wywołały słowa Deidre utwierdziły go w tym przekonaniu. Syriusz stał lekko pobladły.  
\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że mój brat był jednym z nas? – spytał jego ojciec chrzestny.  
\- Szczegóły nie są ważne – ucięła krótko dyskusje na ten temat. – Mamy kompletną listę i krew chłopca jest nam konieczna. To ostatni składnik – poinformowała ich.  
\- Nie możesz zacząć mówić o moim bracie i przerwać… - zaczął Syriusz i Deidre spojrzała na niego zimno.  
\- Zebranie odbywa się tutaj, ponieważ chcieliśmy poinformować o jego udziale w tym dziele. Nie jestem zobligowana do rozmów z tobą. To była zwykła uprzejmość – powiedziała kobieta, wstając.  
Artur podniósł się niemal natychmiast, ale Deidre machnęła dłonią, posyłając go z powrotem na fotel.  
\- Skontaktujemy się z wami za tydzień. Podam szczegóły rytuału, ale nie listę osób, od których zebraliśmy krew. Chcemy chłopca na każdym ze spotkań – dodała i Harry sądził, że Syriusz rozszarpie ją tutaj i teraz, ale powietrze znowu zamarło.  
I może nawet czas się zatrzymał. Przy jednym mrugnięciu wciąż była w salonie, a przy drugim jej znajoma sylwetka po prostu znikła. Zapach fiołków wciąż unosił się w powietrzu, gdy wziął głębszy wdech.  
Syriusz stał jak sparaliżowany. Jakby nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić z informacjami, które dostał. Harry zrozumiał jedynie tyle, że brat jego chrzestnego stał się śmierciożercą i najwyraźniej Syriusz przekonany był o tym, że Regulus faktycznie służył Voldemortowi. Nie potrafił sobie nawet wyobrazić, co teraz czuje jego ojciec chrzestny.  
Severus wstał bez słowa i skierował się w stronę kominka, omijając wciąż milczącego Syriusza.  
\- Oczekuję cię najpóźniej jutro w Hogwarcie – rzucił jego mąż, nie odwracając się nawet w jego stronę.  
\- Wiedziałeś – stwierdził Syriusz.  
Severus nawet nie drgnął. Jedynie zatrzymał się na ułamek sekundy zanim zniknął w kominku.

ooo

Chłopak potrafił myśleć. Jeśli tego faktycznie chciał i może nawet jego wcześniejsze wskazówki naprawdę zmotywowały Gryfona do wytężonej umysłowej pracy. Albo wrodzona podejrzliwość, bo to też powoli dostrzegał w Harrym. Doszedł do tego dzień wcześniej, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że przyłapanie Draco Malfoya w końcu nie było aż tak dziecinnie łatwe. Oczywiście jego chrześniak całkiem opacznie zrozumiał więź, która się wytworzyła pomiędzy nim i Harrym, ale to zagrało na ich korzyść.  
W czarodziejskim świecie magiczne małżeństwa były szczególne, a dodatkowo chłopak opowiedział się za wspólnym majątkiem, co nawet w oczach początkowych niedowiarków wytworzyło wizję pary idealnej.  
Severus nie wiedział, co dokładnie planuje Rada. Początkowy plan z niewtrącaniem się i objęciem neutralnego stanowiska, wydawał się odpowiedni. Jednak Artur nie był urodzonym przywódcą i Zakonowi brakowało lidera, który poprowadziłby ich do walki. Podejmował decyzje, czasami nie najłatwiejsze. Gdyby Black wiedział, że Regulus podjął decyzję o poświęceniu swojego życia, aby dostać się do miejsca, gdzie zostały zatopione ciała ofiar Voldemorta, zapewne nie uwierzyłby. A może znienawidziłby ich, gdyby dowiedział się, że Deidre stała na brzegu zbierając krople krwi, które podawał jej Regulus podczas gdy inferiusy rozrywały jego ciało na kawałki.  
Ofiar w tej wojnie było sporo. Sam zmuszony był do skompletowania krwi Lily i Pot… jej męża tuż po ataku. Spóźnił się. Zaklęcie Fideliusa było bardzo starą magią, która nie przepuściła go. Nie sądził, aby Albus wiedział, że niemowlę nosiło ślady jego magii ochronnej. Musiał zostawić dziecko, ale nie mógł pozwolić czemuś tak bezbronnemu zamarznąć. Nie miał też pewności czy jeden ze zwolenników Voldemorta nie pojawi się, aby szukać swojego pana.  
Zaklęcie nie miało wielkiej mocy. Jednak zaalarmowałoby go, gdyby działo się coś nieodpowiedniego. Przykryło resztki tego, czego użyła Lily, aby uratować dziecko i z bólem musiał usunąć ostatnie ślady jej magii.  
Pierścień stał się ostatnią pamiątką po jej talencie do zaklęć i gorącym sercu. Wbrew temu co zawsze mówił James, Lily była prawdziwą Gryfonką. Nieugiętą i upartą. Rzucającą się w stronę niebezpieczeństwa bez wahania. Kochającą całym sercem. Jej rozsądek wychwalano, ale Severus znał ją najlepiej.  
Puste komnaty, które zastał, nagle wydały mu się dziwnie zimne. Nie planował pozostawiać Harry'ego w siedzibie Zakonu z Blackiem pogrążonym w nowej żałobie, jednak chłopak potrzebował kontaktu z rodziną. Nawet tą bardzo daleką, ale wciąż jedyną, która mu pozostała.  
Brak Harry'ego w ich komnatach oznaczał też, że nareszcie mógł odbyć dłuższą rozmowę z Kingsleyem. Może czas najwyższy było też wybrać się do domu. Kamalia zapewne nie miałaby nic przeciwko nieoczekiwanej wizycie.


	19. Chapter 19

Syriusz wciąż stał jak sparaliżowany na środku salonu i Harry zaczął się obawiać, że jego ojciec chrzestny zaraz wybuchnie. To nie tak, że nie był znany z podobnych reakcji. Remus starał się oddychać spokojnie, ale widać było, że też jest zdenerwowany całą sytuacją.  
\- Wciąż nie wiemy czym jest Sami Wiecie Kto – podjął Artur na chwilę, kierując ich uwagę w swoją stronę.  
\- Bezimienna wypowiadała się o nim tak, jakby walczyli od pokoleń – wtrącił Remus. – Jeśli do unicestwienia go potrzebny jest tak skomplikowany rytuał – urwał sugestywnie.  
Harry poczuł, że zaczyna potrząsać głową.  
\- Ona nie powiedziała, że go unicestwią – zauważył. – Tylko, że go odeślą.  
\- I jaką mamy gwarancję, że nie wróci? – spytał Artur.  
Harry spodziewał się, że całkiem sporą. Deidre wydawała się pewna swego. A jeśli to nie było dowodem, Severus w końcu chyba aprobował ten plan. Milczenie musiało oznaczać zgodę. Może dlatego jego mąż wciąż wracał do tego, że Harry nie musiałby nawet stawać naprzeciwko Voldemorta. Nie musiałby walczyć. A niczego bardziej w tej chwili nie pragnął.  
\- Jak ona się tutaj dostała? – spytał Syriusz w końcu, opanowując się odrobinę.  
Harry sam się nad tym zastanawiał, ale czuł, że to nie jest ich magia. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że to kolejna z rzeczy, które go przerastały. Podobnie jednak myślał o bazyliszku, a przecież chodziło głównie o przekonanie, że wszystko jest możliwe. A przynajmniej tak twierdziła Hermiona.  
\- Musimy mieć jakieś luki w zaklęciach ochronnych – stwierdził Remus.  
\- Albo Regulus… - zaczął Harry i urwał, gdy głowa Syriusza odskoczyła niebezpiecznie na dźwięk imienia brata.  
Artur spojrzał w pustą przestrzeń przed sobą niewidzącym wzrokiem.  
\- Albo Regulus – potwierdził Remus ze wszystkich ludzi.

ooo

Severus wtopił się w swój fotel ze szklanką Ognistej w dłoni. Płomienie w kominku nie były zbyt wysokie, ale dawały wystarczająco dużo ciepła dla jednej osoby. Eseje – porzucone na stoliku do kawy – leżały niepoprawione, ale nie miał siły na walczenie z głupotą na świecie. Wychowywanie przyszłych pokoleń nigdy nie stanowiło jego celu życiowego czy ambicji. Może Sprout lub McGonagall były urodzonymi mentorami, ale on po prostu się do tego nie nadawał, co bardzo szybko stało się jasne.  
Chłopak jednak zaczynał mimo wszystko panować nad magią. Może w ciągu tygodnia lub dwóch Severus mógłby nawet oddać mu trochę więcej mocy. Oczywiście kontrolując początkowo przepływ. Zaskoczenie chłopaka tego typu magią nie mogło przynieść niczego dobrego i może mieszkali w lochach, ale jednak groziło im zawalenie kamiennych filarów. Nie sądził, aby Dumbledore'owi chodziło właśnie o to, gdy Harry wprowadzał się do jego komnat.  
Alkohol przyjemnie rozgrzewał go od środka. Pozwalał mu zapomnieć i odprężyć się, ale zdawał sobie sprawę, że zawsze istnieje ta cienka granica, za którą istniały tylko wspomnienia. I Ognista potrafiła zmusić go do przekroczenia jej.  
Wiedział, że powinien skontaktować się z Kingsleyem. Może nawet z samą Radą, ale polityka nigdy nie była jego mocną stroną. Pozwalał im więc na wszystko i zgłaszał veto całym swoim jestestwem, gdy tylko uznał to za konieczne. Tak było prościej, ale w rozrachunku coraz bardziej tracił wpływy. Społeczeństwo zapomniało już, że demokracja była wymysłem rozumów, które nie pokładały wiary w magię. W czystą i niezmierzoną prawdę.  
Nie był przyzwyczajony do tego, aby nie wierzono mu na słowo. Aby mu nie ufano. Dlatego tak obco i niezręcznie czuł się podczas rozmów z chłopakiem. Ich wcześniejsze wzajemne relacje nie dawały nawet podstaw do wzajemnego szacunku. Jednak udało im się przetrwać ostatnie dni, chociaż działo się naprawdę wiele i świat miał nie zwolnić.  
Musieli skupić się na cowieczornych lekcjach. Chłopak opuścił ich o wiele za dużo i może nie potrzebował ,aż tak zaawansowanego i przyspieszonego treningu, ale Severus zawsze dotrzymywał słowa. Howl wymagał bezwzględnej kontroli nad sobą i magią. Był tak starą formą działania na źródło, że ostatnie wskazówki na ten temat odnalazł w księgach rodziców. Dawno zapomnianych zapewne nawet przez sam czas.  
Harry mógł uznać ćwiczenia za niepotrzebne, ale przy mocy, którą teraz obaj dysponowali, tylko absolutna kontrola ratowała ich przed katastrofą. Howl pozwalał się Severusowi skupić, gdy był zaledwie dzieckiem, z dala od swojego świata. Zamkniętym w zamku pełnym ludzi, którzy go nie rozumieli.  
To wtedy Rada objęła pieczę nad ich bezpieczeństwem i jako jedenastolatek przystał na to. Nie mieli innego wyjścia i chyba nawet podziwiano fakt, że wiedział to już wtedy. Nie zrezygnował jednak z nauki w szkole, na którą nalegała matka. I wielu kolejnych podążyło za nim. To ona dostrzegła coś, co stało się jasne dla nich po prawie dwudziestu latach. Życie w odosobnieniu prowadziło do zawiązywania małżeństw o wiele za bardzo z sobą spokrewnionych. Kompletna separacja od świata zewnętrznego początkowo ich uratowała, ale powoli sami wyniszczali się i należało z tym skończyć. Kingsley i wielu innych postanowili nigdy nie wracać, ale tacy jak Bill Weasley mieli kiedyś należeć w pełni do ich społeczności. Miejsce dla Regulusa Blacka było przygotowane od lat i Deidre przez pierwsze miesiące nie potrafiła przeboleć tego, że nigdy nie byli z sobą szczerzy.

ooo

Harry nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić. Nie planował zostawać na noc u Syriusza, więc nie miał z sobą nawet szczoteczki. Zaklęcia czyszczące nigdy nie wychodziły mu zbyt dokładnie, ale przecież w zasadzie nawet nie o to chodziło.  
Nie wiedział dlaczego Severus w ogóle wrócił do Hogwartu. Teorie mieszały się ze sobą w jego głowie. Początkowo sądził, że mężczyzna nie chciał znosić Syriusza albo tłumaczyć się z wizyty Deidre. Syriusz na pewno jakoś nawiązałby do przeszłości Severusa i Harry naprawdę miał dość kłótni.  
Dom był cichy. Wydawał się nieprzyjemnie pusty. Możliwe, że Syriusz i Remus rzucali na swoje pokoje zaklęcia wyciszające. Hermiona chyba nawet raz wspominała o takich, które nie wypuszczały dźwięków na zewnątrz i nawet wzmacniały te dochodzące z zewnątrz. Zaklęcia, które miały utrudniać komuś zastawianie pułapki czy napad z zaskoczenia.  
Harry wbił wzrok w sufit i wziął głębszy wdech. Nie potrafił się ułożyć wygodnie na łóżku i ilekroć zamykał oczy, w jego głowie pojawiał się obraz Deidre. Kobieta wyglądała magicznie – nie znał innego dobrego słowa na określenie jej. Wydawała się być magią. Coś w jej sposobie bycia przypominało mu Severusa. Może pewność siebie albo przekonanie o swojej wyższości.  
Przewrócił się na bok i sięgnął po różdżkę. Severus mógł przecież chcieć spotkać się z kobietą później. Może nawet teraz przebywali w ich małżeńskich komnatach korzystając z jego nieobecności. Rozmawiali o tematach, które nie były przeznaczone dla jego uszu i chyba to najbardziej go drażniło.  
Nie chciał szpiegować Severusa per se, ale ciekawość od zawsze stanowiła siłę napędową Gryfonów. Chciał wiedzieć skąd mężczyzna wiedział, że walka twarzą w twarz z Voldemortem nie była konieczna. Dlaczego to ukrywał przed Dumbledore'em, skoro plan dyrektora mógł nie wypalić. W zasadzie Harry nawet nie wiedział za bardzo co zakładał Dumbledore, ale przecież musiał myśleć o konkretnych działaniach.  
Harry zsunął się z łóżka i w ciemności odnalazł swoje spodnie. Przemknął na parter i skierował się wprost do kominka. Starał się zachować równowagę, ale potknął się podczas wychodzenia. Severus siedział na swoim ulubionym fotelu ze szklanką whiskey w dłoni i spojrzał na niego zszokowany.  
\- Wszystko w porządku – powiedział Harry szybko, nie wiedząc czy uspokaja mężczyznę ogólnie, czy tylko w kwestii potknięcia.  
Ostry zapach alkoholu roznosił się po pomieszczeniu, a butelka na stoliku była prawie pusta. Severus musiał zatem pić od jakiegoś czasu.  
Nagle jego słowa dotyczące bycia więźniem wróciły do Harry'ego jak bumerang i zdał sobie sprawę, że jego mąż być może chciał po prostu zostać sam przez ten jeden wieczór. Sądząc po tym jak błyszczały tęczówki mężczyzny od alkoholu, który wypił, Severus nie miał w planach nawet wychodzenia gdziekolwiek.  
\- Pójdę do swojego pokoju – powiedział szybko Harry, czując się nagle jak idiota.  
Ciotka Petunia zawsze mówiła, że wuj Vernon pił przez kłopoty w pracy, że było to prawo każdego przemęczonego mężczyzny. Pamiętał jak ciężkie wtedy robiły się kroki wuja, gdy wspinał się z trudem po schodach na piętro. Kurz leciał w dół wprost do komórki Harry'ego, na jego łóżko i włosy. Ciotka jakby się tego właśnie spodziewała, zawsze rano była wściekła, że położył się brudny spać.  
\- Sądziłem, że chciałeś spędzić więcej czasu z Blackiem – powiedział Severus zaskakująco normalnym głosem.  
Harry nigdy nie widział, aby mężczyzna wypił aż tyle, ale spodziewał się raczej pijackiego rzężenia. Ten jeden raz, gdy bliźniacy dorwali się do Ognistej pana Weasleya, nie potrafili sklecić nawet dwóch logicznych zdań. Dokuczali im z Ronem wtedy niemal całe lato. Szczególnie, że wypili całą butelkę nawet im nie proponując. Nie, żeby był urażony. Alkohol nie wydawał mu się interesujący. Jednak mogli chociaż ten jeden raz potraktować ich jak równym sobie.  
\- Syriusz zamknął się w pokoju – przyznał Harry.  
To nie tak, że jego ojciec chrzestny przeszedł jakieś załamanie. Jednak nie widział go przez kilka ostatnich godzin, co nie było normalne.  
\- Słabo przyswaja fakty – stwierdził Severus i nie brzmiał nawet na zdziwionego.  
\- Słuchaj, nie musisz być taki niemiły dla niego – powiedział Harry.  
Oczy mężczyzny rozbłysły czymś niebezpiecznym.  
\- Niemiły? – spytał Severus. – A czym zasłużył sobie na moją przyjaźń?  
\- Jest… - zaczął Harry niepewnie.  
\- No dalej? Powiedz czym jest dla mnie Black? – wszedł mu w słowo Severus, wstając z fotela.  
\- Jesteśmy… - spróbował jeszcze raz Harry i jego mąż spojrzał na niego ze zrozumieniem, jakby w lot pojął jakiego argumentu chciał użyć Gryfon.  
\- Małżeństwem? – spytał Severus. – Nie wybrałem cię – poinformował go chłodno. – Nie bardziej niż ty nie wybrałeś mnie – ciągnął dalej. – I na pewno nie wybrałem Blacka do tego, żeby wtrącał się w moje życie i przypominał mi na każdym kroku jakie błędy popełniłem – warknął Severus.  
\- Syriusz…  
\- Black – warknął Severus. – Black nie jest nawet z tobą spokrewniony – poinformował go. – Sprzedałby cię za wizje lepszego świata, którą budował Dumbledore, nie pytając nawet jakie będą tego koszty – dodał.  
Harry spojrzał zszokowany na mężczyznę.  
\- Syriusz nigdy w życiu nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego! – wrzasnął. – Uciekł z Azkabanu, żeby mnie odnaleźć!  
\- Uciekł z Azkabanu, bo to jedyne, co potrafił! – krzyknął Severus.  
\- Nie masz prawa tak o nim mówić!  
\- Och, bo ty go znasz – sarknął Severus. – Spędziłem lata w tej szkole z twoim ojcem półidiotą i jego bandą tak zwanych przyjaciół, z których jeden sprzedał go, gdy tylko nadarzyła się okazja – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
Harry zamarł nie bardzo wiedząc, co zrobić i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w ciemne oczy mężczyzny, ale nie dostrzegł tam znajomej złośliwości i chyba to bolało najbardziej.  
\- Nie masz prawa tak o nich mówić – powiedział już ciszej.  
\- Mam wszelkie prawo! – odwarknął Severus. – Gdyby Lily… - zaczął mężczyzna i Harry naprawdę nie chciał usłyszeć ani jednego słowa więcej.  
Podniósł dłoń, ale coś sprawiało, że nie mógł uderzyć Severusa. Odepchnął więc mężczyznę z powrotem na fotel i mistrz eliksirów spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem, przez które poczuł tylko odrobinę satysfakcji.  
\- Wynoś się! – warknął mężczyzna. – Wynoś się z mojego domu!  
Harry nawet nie czekał aż Severus ponownie wstanie. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wybiegł na korytarz. Usłyszał za sobą nieprzyjemny syk węży, które protestowały przeciwko strzelaniu drzwiami, ale naprawdę nie miał ochoty zatrzymywać się na rozmowy z nimi.  
Korytarz był nieprzyjemnie ciemny i miał tylko nadzieję, że nie natknie się na żadne patrole. Filch zapewne z satysfakcją wykorzystałby to jego drobne potknięcie. Musiało być już późno, bo kiedy wybiegał na wyższe piętra zamek wydawał się opustoszały. Nie wiedział, co robią o tej porze duchy, ale Gruba Dama na szczęście znajdowała się w swoim obrazie.  
\- Hasło, skarbeńku – zaćwierkała na jego widok i zamarł, zdając sobie sprawę, że już dawno nie wracał do Wieży sam.  
Wcześniej wpuszczał go Ron lub Hermiona. Albo ktokolwiek inny. Jednak Gruba Dama spoglądała na niego wyczekująco.  
\- Nie możesz wpuścić mnie dzisiaj bez hasła? Jutro spytam przyjaciół – obiecał, ale kobieta z portretu uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco.  
Wziął głębszy wdech i odwrócił się na pięcie, orientując się nagle, że nie miał przy sobie nawet peleryny niewidki. Wątpił, aby dyrektor podłączył do Kwatery Zakonu jeszcze jakiś kominek, a godzina była tak późna, że Dumbledore zapewne był nie do dobudzenia. Nie wiedział zresztą jak miałby się wytłumaczyć. I nie chciał widzieć pełnego zrozumienia smutku w oczach dyrektora. Ten widok i tak zapewne będzie prześladować go do końca życia.  
Pokręcił się nerwowo po piętrze, nagle marząc o spotkaniu kotki Filcha. Może woźny znał hasło do Wieży. Kręcenie się samemu po zamku było nieprzyjemne i coraz bardziej chciało mu się spać. Ostatnie dni wyczerpały go i zaczynał dostrzegać to dopiero teraz.  
Zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że najbliższym miejscem, do którego mógł się udać była łazienka Jęczącej Marty. Pamiętał, że w kanałach znajdowała się komnata, w której mógł spędzić noc. W zasadzie im więcej o tym myślał, tym bardziej kusząca wydawała się ta wizja. Nie chciał wracać następnego dnia do komnat Severusa. Nie wyobrażał sobie kolejnej rozmowy z mężczyzną i jak dla niego jego mąż mógł iść do diabła. Przy odrobinie dobrej woli mógł zrozumieć jego niechęć do Syriusza, ale obrażanie ojca…  
Równie wielką ochotę miał na rozmowę z Hermioną, która próbowałaby go przekonać, że powinni szczerze porozmawiać. Miała rację wtedy podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego, że kłótnia z Ronem była bezsensowna, ale ona naprawdę czasami nic nie rozumiała. Nie można było rozmawiać z kimś kto tego nie chciał.  
I Harry nie wiedział czy gorsza była nienawiść Severusa do niego czy jego ojca, którą odkrył nie tak dawno.  
Umywalka usunęła się, więc zszedł w dół, starając się nie wspominać czasu, gdy był tutaj poprzednio. Lockhart był w Świętym Mungo i tam powinien pozostać. Natomiast bazyliszek nie żył, a Ginny była zdrowa i bezpieczna. Wszystko skończyło się dobrze i chociaż odrzucający zapach z rur przystopował go trochę, starał się nie oddychać przez nos. Wszystko było wspaniałe, gdy mógł nareszcie mieć jakąś odrobinę niezależności. Severusowi na pewno ulży, gdy następnego dnia nie będzie musiał na niego spoglądać już od rana.  
Harry z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę sporo czasu spędzał w ich pokojach. Część Gryfonów po prostu wciąż traktowała go podejrzliwie, jakby spodziewali się, że wraz z tym całym magicznym małżeństwem zacznie być pupilkiem profesora. Hermiona i Ron bronili go, ale ludzie i tak albo chcieli plotek, albo wpatrywali się w niego tak jak wtedy, gdy Cedrik zginął. Jakby zastanawiali się jakie jest prawdziwe drugie dno.  
Tymczasem Harry naprawdę miał pecha i nikt nie wydawał się tego rozumieć.  
Zerknął na pierścień z zielonym oczkiem i przystanął. Klejnot wydawał się ciepły, przyjemny w dotyku i jakoś zaczynało go to irytować. Chciał cofnąć czas i po prostu nigdy nie zgodzić się na wygłupy bliźniaków. Albo najlepiej nigdy się nie urodzić. W końcu jeśli jego ojciec był winien śmierci jego matki, on był współodpowiedzialny. Gdyby nie przyszedł na świat, Voldemort nie ubzdurałby sobie, że jakiś dzieciak miał moc większą od niego. Harry i tak nie wierzył w przepowiednie. Szczególnie te, które wychodziły z ust Trelawney. Gdyby od niej zależało, nie żyłby od lat. Jedyne w czym miała rację, to przybycie Syriusza i to była najlepsza rzecz, która go spotkała. Nie był sam na świecie i nie musiał wracać do Dursleyów na całe wakacje. Co prawda jego ojciec chrzestny wciąż się ukrywał, ale to miało się skończyć lada dzień. Kolejna motywacja, aby wygrać.  
Komnaty, które niegdyś należały do Slytherina, stanęły przed nim otworem.  
Cichy syk, który wydał z siebie, obwieścił przybycie nowego właściciela.


	20. Chapter 20

Severus obudził się rano, czując gorycz w ustach. Wiedział, że nie powinien wyładowywać swoich frustracji na chłopaku, ale dzieciak miał zostać poza ich komnatami. Ten wieczór miał należeć do niego i jak zawsze plany wzięły w łeb.  
Nie potrafił nie czuć wstydu, że wyżył się na kimś, kto w zasadzie tak samo jak on został pozbawiony wyboru.  
Wszedł do pokoju Harry'ego, chociaż nie zrobił tego nigdy dotąd, gdy właściciela nie było w środku. Zastał zaskakujący porządek, który nijak nie sugerował nastolatka. Książki Harry'ego stały na niewielkim regale, który skrzat zapewne przytargał z hogwarckiego strychu. Łóżko było pościelone, chociaż nikt w nim ewidentnie nie spał od wczoraj.  
Severus był pewien, że Potter zapewne udał się do swoich gryfońskich przyjaciół, aby poskarżyć im się na złe traktowanie. Może nawet wrócił do Blacka i obaj mogli poutyskiwać na niego.  
Wrócił do salonu i stanął niepewnie na samym środku. Śniadanie miało rozpocząć się za kilka minut i nie wiedział czy się na nim pojawiać. Instynktownie wyczuwał, że powinien zorientować się w sytuacji. Nawet jeśli oznaczała nieprzychylne spojrzenia, które będą rzucać mu Potter i jego święci przyjaciele. Jednak to wciąż była informacja, a tego w tej chwili potrzebował.  
Niewielki pokój, który zawarli, diabli wzięli. A do świąt pozostawało naprawdę niewiele czasu. Jeśli chciał widzieć się z Kamalią, musiał jakoś przekonać Pottera, by nie opuszczał Hogwartu i został sam na święta. Sytuacji nie ułatwiał fakt, że nie mógł mieć tutaj na niego oka. I nikt z jego podwładnych również.  
Wszedł do Wielkiej Sali rejestrując niemal od razu, że Harry siedział wraz ze swoimi przyjaciółmi na swoim stałym miejscu. Chłopak zerknął na niego przelotnie, ale nie nawiązał kontaktu wzrokowego. Miał podkrążone oczy, jakby nie spał za dobrze, ale Severus już wyobrażał sobie, że Harry zarwał noc grając z Weasleyem w przeklęte szachy.  
Przyjaciele Pottera jednak nie rzucali mu nienawistnych spojrzeń, co było dziwne.  
Gdy wrócił do komnat, drzwi pokoju Harry'ego były uchylone. Zniknęły jego książki i część ubrań. Przyjął do wiadomości, że chłopak nie pojawi się zbyt prędko.

ooo

Harry zerknął na Mapę Huncwotów czując się naprawdę dziwnie, że ona działa w podziemiach. Wciąż nie pokazywała komnaty Slytherina, ale jednak mógł obserwować ruchy wszystkich mieszkańców. Łatwiej było mu wślizgiwać się do łazienki Jęczącej Marty.  
Pomieszczenie, w którym się znajdował, było ogromne. Podejrzewał, że powstało w jakimś innym wymiarze, ponieważ według jego obliczeń powinien znajdować się na piętrze jego własnych komnat, które dzielił z Severusem. Tymczasem nikt nigdy nie zauważył przestrzeni, która została wydzielona dla najsławniejszego Ślizgona.  
Nie było okien. Nawet tych magicznych, które pokazywałyby porę dnia. Kamienne ściany były niemal całkiem gołe, ale nie przeszkadzało mu to. Noc spędził na sprzątaniu, ponieważ część zaklęć utrzymujących komnatę, musiała wygasnąć przez wieki. Księgi były zakurzone, chociaż żadna nie spleśniała i Harry był naprawdę zaskoczony, ponieważ całe pomieszczenie było dość wilgotne.  
Z tym też musiał sobie poradzić i rano czuł się wyczerpany. Jednak komnata Slytherina stała się zdatna do mieszkania i sporej wielkości łóżko zachęcało do położenia się na nim.  
Hermiona rzuciła mu zmartwione spojrzenie, gdy przysiadł się do nich podczas śniadania. Zmięta szata wyglądała na nieświeżą i to też pewnie nie uszło uwagi dziewczyny, ale na szczęście powstrzymała się od komentarza. Nie wiedział zresztą co miałby powiedzieć. Wspomnienie Severusa śmierdzącego alkoholem nie było czymś, czym chciał się dzielić.  
Wiedział, że jest ciężarem. Uświadomił go o tym wuj, który zawsze zarzucał mu, że nie powinien mieć żadnej lojalności względem rodziców. Dursleyowie jednak nienawidzili magii i potrafił tę niechęć wytłumaczyć. Usłyszeć z ust Severusa, że jego matka żyłaby, gdyby nie jego ojciec – było szokiem. Wciąż nie wiedział co o tym myśleć. Biorąc pod uwagę zachowanie Syriusza, nie wiedział nawet czy jego ojciec rozmawiałby z nim teraz, gdy przypadkowo dożywotnio poślubił Severusa. Może na tym skończyłyby się ich kontakty i jego mąż byłby tym, który stałby pomiędzy nim, a oskarżeniami, bo jeśli Harry był czegoś w życiu pewien – to właśnie tego.  
Severus traktował ich obu jak więźniów. Bronił go. Uczył. Stawiał ich po jednej stronie barykady i jedyne czego chciał to lojalności. A Harry tymczasem go odepchnął i to dosłownie zniżając się do poziomu Dudleya. Walcząc o to, by nie usłyszeć kilku słów prawdy o czasach, o których tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia.  
Już wcześniej zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus musiał się bardzo przyjaźnić z jego matką. Świadczył o tym nie tylko pierścień, ale też to w jaki sposób o niej mówił. Z tą dziwną miękkością w głosie. Dawno zapomnianą emocją.  
\- Idziesz z nami do Hogsmeade? – spytała Hermiona, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech, orientując się nagle jak wiele do zrobienia go jeszcze czekało. Jeśli nie chciał spać z Ronem w jednym łóżku, musiał przygotować komnaty Slytherina. McGonagall poinformowała go kilkanaście dni wcześniej, że nie mógł mieszkać w dormitorium jak zwykły uczeń, ale nie wspomniała nic o tym, że nie mógł zająć innego pomieszczenia i to właśnie zamierzał zrobić.  
\- Muszę pogadać ze Zgredkiem – rzucił.  
Hermiona wyglądała na zdezorientowaną.  
\- To prywatne – dodał, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna porzuci temat.  
\- Jeśli będziesz chciał porozmawiać – zaczęła Hermiona, więc skinął głową, dając znać, że wiedział, iż ona zawsze będzie jego przyjaciółką.  
Pewnie nawet nie wiedziała jak wiele to dla niego znaczyło.

ooo

Komnata Slytherina wydawała się prawie pusta. Gdy usunął gruz i kurz, i pajęczyny, ogromny regał wcale nie wypełniał przestrzeni. Węże wykute w litej skale, z której zrobiono ściany, wydawały się go obserwować, co dziwnie go uspokajało. Ciało bazyliszka leżało kilkanaście metrów od wejścia. Przez rury nie było widać truchła, ale czasami wiatr zawiewał ohydny zapach rozkładu, więc pożyczył kilka ksiąg od Hermiony i zaczął szukać jakiegoś sprytnego zaklęcia.  
Nie wiedział skąd brał się ten wiatr. Komnata też zdawała się mieć swój własny mikroklimat i nie pomagało, że rozpalił w kominku. Zaklęcia wydawały się słabsze tutaj i Harry zaczął obawiać się, że coś tutaj zaczynało wiązać jego magię.  
Zerknął niepewnie na węże, które teraz w nie do końca wystarczającym świetle rzucanym przez płomienie, wglądały na strategicznie usytuowane. Ich długie ciała zdawały się łączyć w każdym rogu, a przecież logiczniej byłoby tam właśnie umieścić głowy gadów.  
\- Czym jesteście? – wysyczał.  
Nie używał zbyt często wężomowy, ale strażnicy drzwi Severusa byli dość rozmowni. Dzięki nim nabrał pewnej wprawy, chociaż jego mąż nie wydawał się z tego powodu zadowolony.  
Żaden z węży nie zwrócił na niego najmniejszej uwagi. Czuł, że go obserwują. Jednak biła od nich dziwna duma, która nie była mu obca. Czasami coś podobnego wyczuwał od starszych obrazów, które widziały naprawdę wiele.  
\- Jestem Harry Potter – przedstawił się. - Chciałem tylko was lepiej poznać – dodał i nie było to kłamstwo.  
\- Wiemy kim jesteś, Harry Potterze. Jednak ostatni, który rozmawiał z nami, znalazł sposób, aby obudzić bazyliszka – poinformował go wąż i Harry poczuł się nagle chory.  
Voldemort był tutaj. Niby wiedział o tym wcześniej, ale sądził, że Ridlle nie poświęcił zbyt wiele uwagi komnacie, kierując się wprost do bazyliszka. Świadomość tego, że być może siedział w tym samym miejscu, w którym Voldemort obmyślał swój plan, nie była przyjemna. Musiał wymienić prześcieradła, ale Zgredek dopiero co przyniósł mu jego rzeczy z komnat Severusa. Nie czuł się dobrze wykorzystując skrzata, szczególnie, że Zgredkowi naprawdę nie podobało się tutaj na dole.  
\- Nie będę wam przeszkadzać. Chciałbym jednak tutaj zostać – powiedział całkiem szczerze.  
Jeśli węże go tutaj nie chciały, musiał poszukać innego miejsca. Pluł sobie w brodę, że nie odbył tej rozmowy wcześniej. Oszczędziłby sobie trudu sprzątania.  
\- Czyń jak uważasz, Harry Potterze – wysyczał wąż.  
Harry zawahał się. To nie była odpowiedź, której oczekiwał.  
\- Czy zabieracie moją magię, gdy tutaj czaruję? Czy mogę tutaj czarować? Nie przeszkadza wam to? – spytał niepewnie.  
W komnacie przez krótką chwilę panowała cisza.  
\- Możemy przetrzymać ją dla ciebie, jeśli chcesz – zaproponował wąż. - Nie możemy jednak ci jej zabrać. Dlaczego nie użyjesz naszej magii? To nasze królestwo – poinformował go gad.  
\- Waszej magii? – zdziwił się Harry, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział.  
Nigdzie nie spotkał wzmianki o magii węży, ale wspomnienie nocy, gdy Severus rzucał się w łóżku z powodu Mrocznego Znaku, powróciło do niego jak bumerang. Węże chciały wtedy jego zaufania i teraz nie był tak skory do podążania za ich instrukcjami. Fakt, że przez prawie cały kolejny dzień nie czuł się najlepiej, zrzucił na niekompetencję młodych przedstawicieli gatunku. Nie znał się na gadach. Rozmawiał z nimi, ale nigdy nie zastanawiał się czy wiek wpływał na nie podobnie jak na ludzi.  
Węże z komnaty Slytherina wydawały się potwierdzać jego teorię. Nie wiedział jak wiele magii zaginęło między tymi ścianami, ale mogły się żywić nią, aby utrzymać pomieszczenie w prawie nietkniętym stanie.  
Odór bazyliszka mógł być przez pewien czas toksyczny. To tłumaczyłoby dlaczego Dumbledore nigdy nie usunął truchła. Albo wyniesienie ciała poprzez niewielkie przejście w łazience Jęczącej Marty było niemożliwe. Jak jednak bazyliszek znalazł się w rurach po założeniu szkoły?  
Pewne pytania miały pozostać bez odpowiedzi.

ooo

Severus westchnął, gdy nadszedł wieczór i Harry nie pojawił się w drzwiach nawet po to, aby oskarżyć go o głupotę. Albo znieważanie pamięci zmarłego ojca. Cokolwiek.  
Nigdy nie był dobry w przeprosinach. Kamalia nazywała to częścią jego trudnego charakteru. Deidre sugerowała, że to właśnie pomagało mu wygrywać wszystkie spory przez ostatnie lata. Kingsley oficjalnie nigdy nie pozwolił mu ani przez minutę żyć w świadomości, że miał rację, jeśli jej nie miał.  
Harry wyszedł.  
Severus nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Więź była ustabilizowana. Nie czuł się magicznie źle z nieobecnością chłopaka, jednak komnaty wydawały się dziwnie chłodne bez jego obecności. Widział jak Harry starał się nauczyć jak najwięcej podczas ich krótkich sesji. Nie wiedział jak dokładnie nazwać tę emocję, która wypełniała go teraz, ale na pewno była czymś w rodzaju zaniepokojenia.  
Nie wiedział gdzie Harry był. Czy był bezpieczny. To było irracjonalne, bo chłopak zapewne świetnie bawił się ze swoimi gryfońskimi przyjaciółmi. Jednak Severus nie mógł się powstrzymać przed zerkaniem w stronę pustego już pokoju.  
To nie Harry odebrał swoje rzeczy. Musiał wysłać swojego skrzata, a Severus nie chciał się poniżyć do przesłuchiwania stworzenia.  
Płomienie kominka zafalowały i Kingsley pojawił się w nich bez zaproszenia.  
\- Deidre natrafiła na problem – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
Severus zasłonił twarz dłonią.  
\- Jaki? – spytał krótko.  
Tylko więcej kłopotów było mu teraz trzeba.  
\- Nie jest w stanie uwarzyć eliksiru koniecznego do zmieszania krwi – oznajmił mu Kingsley. – Sądzi, że musi to zrobić faktyczna ofiara Voldemorta.  
Severus skrzywił się lekko. Gdy po raz pierwszy przeczytał przepis, odniósł podobne wrażenie. Miał jednak nadzieję, że Deidre będzie mogła sama się tym zająć.  
\- Zrobię to, gdy przyjadę na święta – obiecał Severus.  
Kingsley uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
\- Powiadomię Kamalię, aby was oczekiwała! – powiedział radośnie mężczyzna.  
\- Mnie. Będę sam – poinformował Kingsleya.  
Auror przez krótką chwilę milczał.  
\- To postanowione – dodał, starając się brzmieć ostatecznie.

ooo

Severus drgnął zaskoczony, gdy ktoś zapukał do drzwi jego komnat. Musiało być kilka minut po kolacji, więc może Potter zdecydował się jednak na konfrontację z nim. W zasadzie nie wiedział, co chciałby powiedzieć chłopakowi, ale faktycznie powinni porozmawiać.  
Otworzył i zaskoczony spojrzał na stojącą niepewnie przed drzwiami Hermionę Granger. Gryfonka starała się uśmiechnąć, ale wcale jej to nie wyszło i Severus pomyślał, że tylko tego mu było trzeba. Wykładu od przyjaciółki niedorostka. Dziewczyna ewidentnie pomyliła adresy, ponieważ w ich układzie to on był profesorem, a ona uczniem.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam – zaczęła Gryfonka.  
\- Owszem – odparł nie do końca grzecznie.  
Wszystko było ciekawsze od wyrzutów młodej Gryfonki.  
Granger jednak spojrzała na niego lekko zmieszana.  
\- Przyszłam tylko po książkę – powiedziała szybko i Severus zacisnął zęby.  
\- Skrzat Harry'ego chyba zabrał już wszystkie, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało – stwierdził, zaplatając dłonie na piersi.  
\- Skrzat Harry'ego? – zdziwiła się dziewczyna. – Dlaczego miałby zabierać jego książki? Harry pożyczył ode mnie podręcznik do zaklęć zastępujących mugolskie czynności, ale na poniedziałek mamy esej… - zaczęła dziewczyna i Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że ona nie ma pojęcia o tym, że Harry nie mieszkał już w jego komnatach.  
Zamarł, orientując się nagle, że w takim razie Potter na pewno nie spał wczoraj w Wieży. Jednak był wciąż na terenie zamku. Widział go rano podczas śniadania.  
\- Gdzie jest Potter? – spytał, przerywając jej.  
Hermiona zatrzymała się wpół słowa.  
\- Nie ma go tutaj – stwierdziła i Severus prawie miał ochotę dodać pięć punktów dla Gryffindoru za postępujące obserwacje.  
Gdyby sądził, że jego mąż znajdował się w ich komnatach, nie zadawałby głupich pytań.  
\- Nie wyszedł z nami do Hogsmeade. Wspominał, że ma wiele do zrobienia – powiedziała Hermiona i nagle zakryła usta ręką.  
Severus rzucił szybki Tempus. Było dobrze po dwudziestej. W weekendy co prawda uczniowie dłużej przebywali poza dormitoriami, ale jeśli Granger była tutaj, Potter nie znajdował się Wieży, ani z żadnym z przyjaciół. To była wąska grupa.  
Nie znał zbyt wielu kryjówek w Hogwarcie, chociaż sam przecież kiedyś był uczniem. Starał się przypomnieć sobie czy było jakieś miejsce, w które chłopak mógł się udać. Jednak wczorajszej nocy, gdy się pokłócili bramy zamku musiały być już zamknięte. Jeśli zmieniono hasło do Wieży Gryffindoru, chłopak pewnie nie mógł dostać się do swoich byłych dormitoriów.  
Severus poczuł narastającą panikę, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miał pojęcia gdzie jest Harry. Nie wątpił w to, że chłopak sobie poradził. Widział go przecież podczas śniadania, ale jego mąż wyglądał na przemęczonego.  
Nieszczęśliwego – podpowiadał Severusowi zdradziecki umysł.  
Nagle ostatnie słowa, które wypowiedział do chłopaka, wróciły do niego jak bumerang. Harry nie miał rodziny. Mugole, którzy go wychowywali nie byli najlepszym przykładem kochających opiekunów. To on jednak wyrzucił go z jedynego miejsca, które chociaż częściowo stało się domem.


	21. Chapter 21

Granger biegła za nim, chociaż w zasadzie nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę powinien się udać. Nie miał pojęcia gdzie znajdował się Harry, ale nie chciał się dowiedzieć, że jego mąż spędził noc w jakiejś opuszczonej klasie. Draco zapewniał, że wie komu być lojalnym, ale zawsze pozostawało niebezpieczeństwo, że niedostatecznie groził pozostałym.  
Pierścień powinien poinformować go o tym czy Harry jest w niebezpieczeństwie, ale to, że tego w tej chwili nie robił, nie oznaczało, że niebezpieczeństwo się nie zbliżało.  
\- Gdzie pan biegnie? – spytała Gryfonka i tego się obawiał.  
\- Na siódmym piętrze… - zaczął.  
\- Harry'ego nie ma w Pokoju Życzeń – poinformowała go Granger.  
\- Skąd wiesz? – warknął, zatrzymując się.  
Dziewczyna wyraźnie się zawahała.  
\- Używamy go do treningów – przyznała w końcu. – Byliśmy tam dzisiaj, ale Harry powiedział, że nie będzie nam towarzyszył – dodała.  
Severus miał ochotę poważnie zakląć. Kilku uczniów minęło ich, wpatrując się w niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Czy jest jakieś inne miejsce, gdzie Harry czuje się bezpiecznie? – spytał, decydując, że jeśli ktokolwiek miał wiedzieć, gdzie znajduje się jego mąż to właśnie jego przyjaciółka.  
Oboje z Lily mieli swoje tajne kryjówki. Wciąż pamiętał kilka z nich, ale wątpił, aby którekolwiek z tych dzieciaków było w stanie odblokować przejścia. Black z Potterem jakimś cudem wyśledzili ich kilkukrotnie, ale potem nauczyli się naprawdę skutecznie ukrywać. Jego magia miała wiele zastosowań.  
Granger zawahała się wyraźnie.  
\- Nie zdradzisz jego zaufania. Gryfońska lojalność stoi niżej od rozsądku – przypomniał jej sucho.  
\- Nie wiem o niczym takim prócz boiska do quidditcha – powiedziała szczerze. – Ale szatnia jest zamknięta. Pani Hooch pilnuje, aby nikt nie zaklął sprzętu przed meczem czy treningiem.  
Doskonale zdawał sobie co sugerowała. Takie przypadki zdarzały się wcześniej, gdy Slytherin miał naprawdę wielką chętkę na wygraną. Nie wiedział czy jego uczniowie mieli podobne plany, ale nie zamierzał nigdy ingerować w przebieg tej śmiesznej gry.  
Nie sądził, aby Harry spędził noc na trybunach. Było naprawdę zimno i nawet zaklęcia ogrzewające nie pomogłyby. Na samą jednak myśl zrobiło mu się niedobrze.  
\- Jakaś kryjówka? – spytał z nadzieją, że Granger wymyśli cokolwiek.  
Jednak Gryfonka pokiwała przecząco głową.  
\- Jakieś miejsce, do którego miałby dostęp tylko on? – próbował dalej Severus.  
Mógłby odnaleźć Harry'ego dzięki mocy pierścienia, ale musiałby tłumaczyć jak to w ogóle możliwe. I Gryfon mógłby nie chcieć nosić klejnotu. Bez niego z kolei nie zostałby rozpoznany przez pozostałych.  
Jeśli mógł odnaleźć chłopaka w tradycyjny sposób, tym lepiej. Nie chciał wszczynać dodatkowego alarmu. Moc jego klejnotu zaniepokoiłaby pozostałych.  
Granger zawahała się wyraźnie i nieprzyjemna zmarszczka pojawiła się na jej czole. Kiedyś miała naprawdę upodobnić się do McGonagall. Może to była cecha charakterystyczna Gryfonek, które wyprzedzały swoje czasy.  
\- Jest takie jedno miejsce – zaczęła dziewczyna niepewnie. – Ale nie sądzę, żeby Harry chciał tam ponownie zejść.  
\- Ponownie? – spytał Severus.  
\- Na drugim roku okazało się, że Slytherin miał swoją komnatę pod Hogwartem. W miejscu obok tego, gdzie żył bazyliszek – wyjaśniła i skrzywiła się. – Ron opowiadał mi o tym, bo ja leżałam spetryfikowana. Eliksir dopiero warzono. Razem z Harrym zeszli tam, aby znaleźć Ginny, ale profesor Lockhart nie wiedział jak pokonać gada i próbował… - urwała.  
\- Wiesz jak tam dotrzeć? – spytał wprost.  
Po jej oczach widział, że nie miała pewności.  
\- Weasley wie? – spytał niemal natychmiast.

ooo

Harry wpatrywał się w skalisty sufit zastanawiając się gdzie właściwie mieściła się komnata. Normalnie ściany w Hogwarcie były kamienne, ale ułożone z bloków. Te tutaj wydawały się wykute zaklęciem w jednym bloku.  
Węże milczały, ale po raz pierwszy od przyjścia tutaj, nie czuł tego dziwnego napięcia wiszącego w powietrzu. Zastanawiał się czy w ciągu tygodnia mógłby tutaj przyprowadzić ponownie Rona lub Hermionę. Jego przyjaciółka mogłaby zainteresować się księgami. Żadna z nich nie wydawała się uszkodzona, a był pewien, że są wiekowe. Archaiczna łacina nie była jego językiem, ale Hermiona nie powinna mieć z nią żadnych problemów.  
Nie wiedział dlaczego Dumbledore nie wyniósł ksiąg na zewnątrz. Dlaczego nigdy nie zamieścił ich w bibliotece czy nawet Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych, ale dyrektor był ekscentryczny. Nikt tak naprawdę nie znał jego pobudek.  
Przypominał w tym cholernego Severusa i Harry nie chciał o nim myśleć w tej chwili. Był ubrudzony kurzem, który nie chciał się poddać żadnemu zaklęciu i skończył ścierając półki ręcznie. Nie chciał zobaczyć miny Hermiony, gdyby następnego dnia oddał jej ten pokręcony podręcznik utytłany w czymś, co niebezpiecznie przypominało odchody nietoperza.  
Nie widział jak do tej pory nawet myszy, więc bazyliszek musiał wykończyć całą populację. To tłumaczyło dlaczego Pani Norris zawsze była taka wściekła. Nie miała się nawet czym bawić podczas samotnych spacerów i dlatego skupiła się na uczniach.  
Nie miał ochoty kłaść się brudnym do snu. Jednak wspinanie ponownie do łazienki, aby walczyć z Jęczącą Martą wcale mu się nie uśmiechało. Dziewczyna naprawdę nie rozumiała granic, które istniały w normalnym świecie. Może i była duchem, ale Harry nie życzył sobie, aby ktokolwiek oglądał go nago.  
Bawił się różdżką dopóki nie usłyszał dziwnego dźwięku dobiegającego nie wiadomo skąd. Echo dawało złudzenie tego, że zmierzało w jego kierunku kilka osób, ale to przecież było niemożliwe. Niewiele osób znało wejście do Komnaty Tajemnic i z tego co wiedział nikt nie potrafił jej otworzyć. Ginny udało się tylko ponieważ była opętana przez Toma Riddle'a, ale Harry był pewien, że nie zostały jej z tego okresu żadne wspomnienia.  
Podniósł się pospiesznie, zastanawiając się jak zatarasować przejście. Pogasił świece, ale dym wciąż roznosił się po pomieszczeniu i ktokolwiek nie zmierzał do sali do ćwiczeń, którą zbudował Salazar, na pewno był na dobrej drodze by go zauważyć.  
Komnata, w której on sam się znajdował nie miała drzwi. Zapewne miała służyć jako biblioteka. Jej rozmiary były spore, a regały nie wypełnione do końca, więc Salazar opuścił zamek wcześniej niż ukończył swoje dzieło.  
Harry zamarł, gdy kroki zbliżyły się.  
\- Co za smród – jęknął Ron, bo wyraźnie rozpoznawał głos swojego przyjaciela.  
Wciąż z różdżką w dłoni, wyszedł naprzeciw.  
\- Ron? – spytał niepewnie, wiedząc, że trudno będzie go namierzyć w tych ciemnościach.  
\- Stary – jęknął jego przyjaciel. – Jak wytrzymujesz w tym smrodzie?  
\- Rzuciłem zaklęcie – odparł Harry. – Co tu robisz?  
\- Lepszym pytaniem jest; co ty tu robisz? – spytał Severus, podchodząc do niego nagle.  
Harry zamarł, bo nie bardzo wiedział co powinien zrobić. Nie miał ochoty kłócić się przy przyjaciołach, bo Hermiona najwyraźniej znajdowała się za oboma mężczyznami. Ron wciąż zasłaniał twarz, a potem gdy wszedł do komnaty wziął głęboki wdech.  
\- Bazyliszek zaczął się rozkładać szybciej od wczoraj – stwierdził Harry, chcąc kupić sobie czas.  
Wciąż nie wiedział dlaczego wszyscy tutaj zeszli. Widok Severusa stojącego wraz z jego przyjaciółmi w komnacie Slytherina naprawdę był niezwykły.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał Harry szybko.  
Severus zapalił świece i zamarł, jakby nie spodziewał się tego widoku.  
\- To komnata Salazara – wyjaśnił Harry pospiesznie.  
\- Jestem tego świadom – odparł jego mąż, a potem odwrócił się w jego stronę i zmarszczył brwi. – Możecie nas zostawić? – spytał pozostałych.  
Hermiona nawet się nie zawahała. Ron wyglądał jednak na przerażonego.  
\- I wyjść do tego truchła? W ten smród? – spytał jego przyjaciel.  
\- Jest już po ciszy nocnej. Chyba nie chce pan, aby Gryffindor stracił punkty za niesubordynację – odparł Severus i Ron spojrzał na niego w niedowierzaniu.  
\- Przyprowadziłem cię… - zaczął jego przyjaciel, ale Hermiona zasłoniła mu usta dłonią, jakby obawiała się kolejnych słów.  
Harry był jej prawie wdzięczny.  
\- Wychodzimy – powiedziała jego przyjaciółka, targając Rona prawie siłą, co wyglądałoby komicznie, gdyby Harry nie zdał sobie sprawy, że został sam z Severusem.  
Jego mąż spoglądał na niego w zamyśleniu i ta cisza wcale mu się nie podobała.  
\- Powinieneś wrócić ze mną do komnat – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, ewidentnie się wahając. To nie był jego dom. Dormitorium Gryffindoru było bezpiecznym miejscem przez lata i nikt go stamtąd nie wyrzucił. Nie chciał ryzykować tego, że ponownie zostanie bez łóżka do spania sam w zamku w środku nocy. Komnaty Severusa należały tylko do Mistrza Eliksirów. I mężczyzna ewidentnie potrzebował przestrzeni.  
\- Ja… - zaczął Harry i nie wiedział jak to właściwie powiedzieć.  
\- Nie powinienem był… - podjął Severus, ale urwał, odwracając się nagle do niego plecami.  
Pomiędzy nimi znowu zawisła ta nieprzyjemna cisza.  
\- Spodziewam się, że wolałbyś tutaj zostać, skoro się urządziłeś – powiedział w końcu mężczyzna neutralnym tonem.  
Harry nie wiedział czy to komplement. Włożył sporo pracy w to, aby posprzątać, ale Severus nie widział jak to pomieszczenie wyglądało wcześniej.  
\- Wiesz, że ze względów bezpieczeństwa powinniśmy mieszkać razem – dodał jego mąż i Harry pokiwał głową, chociaż mężczyzna nie mógł tego widzieć.  
Nieprzyjemny syk rozległ się w powietrzu i Severus zamarł, a potem zadarł głowę do góry spoglądając na węże. Jak na kogoś, kto wywodził się ze Slytherinu, jego mąż wyjątkowo nie przepadał za gadami.  
\- Co mówią? – spytał Severus.  
\- Nic. Po prostu syczą – odparł Harry, wzruszając ramionami.  
Severus odwrócił się w jego stronę z dość dziwnym wyrazem twarzy. Nie drgał na niej żaden mięsień przez co wyglądała bardziej na maskę niż zwykle. Jakby mężczyzna z całych sił powstrzymywał się przed okazywaniem uczuć.  
\- Nie powinienem był na ciebie krzyczeć – powiedział w końcu.  
Harry skrzywił się nieznacznie.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ta kłótnia nie była całkiem z winy Severusa. W zasadzie zachowanie Syriusza przez większość czasu było po prostu karygodne. Nikt nie ufał Severusowi. Wciąż nazywali go Śmierciożercą, ale odkąd Harry miał okazję obserwować go każdego dnia, wiedział, że mężczyzna nie miał z tym nic wspólnego. Ta ideologia go nie dotyczyła. I z jakichkolwiek pobudek nie wstąpił w szeregi Voldemorta, musiał mieć jakiś powód, który nie zaczynał i nie kończył się na zabijaniu.  
Coś całkiem podobnego sugerował Kingsley podczas zebrania, gdy Dumbledore zrezygnował.  
Harry zamarł, gdy zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że auror rozmawiał o wiele zbyt często z Severusem. W zasadzie wydawał się z nim w stałym kontakcie.  
\- Kingsley – wyszeptał Harry na wpół świadomie i Severus spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Co powiedziałeś? – spytał jego mąż nagle zdenerwowany.  
Maska obojętności ponownie spadła z jego twarzy.  
\- Nic – odparł Harry, ale Severus wpatrywał się w niego jak jastrząb w swoją ofiarę.  
Wydawało się, że mężczyzna za chwilę coś powie, ale po prostu potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie wsadzaj nosa tam, gdzie cię o to nie proszą – powiedział tylko Severus i brzmiało to jak dobra rada.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Czy mogę zapytać dlaczego tak bardzo nienawidzisz Syriusza? Chodzi o tę całą wojnę pomiędzy Slytherinem i Gryffindorem? Zawsze mi się wydawało, że powinniście z tego wyrosnąć – stwierdził, starając się brzmieć w miarę neutralnie.  
Nie chciał stawać po żadnej ze stron.  
Severus spoglądał na niego przez dłuższy czas, jakby rozważał czy powinien w ogóle udzielać mu odpowiedzi na to pytanie.  
\- Spotkałem Blacka i twojego ojca w pociągu do Hogwartu. Wszyscy trzej mieliśmy po jedenaście lat i wybieraliśmy się do pierwszej szkoły – zaczął Severus głosem wypranym z emocji. – Blackowie i Potterowie byli znanymi czarodziejskimi rodzinami. Mieli pieniądze i historię rodów, które sięgały wieków. Znali się od lat. Spędzali z sobą święta, jeździli razem na Mistrzostwa Quidditcha. Moja matka, kiedy poznała ojca i zakochała się, opuściła czarodziejski świat na prawie piętnaście lat – ciągnął dalej Severus. – Nie wiedziała jak teraz wygląda życie w czarodziejskim świecie. Wyglądałem dziwnie. Nosiłem szaty, które bardzo przypominały te, które mam teraz na sobie – mówił i Harry wsłuchiwał się w każde jego słowo. – Nigdy nie byłem zbyt przystojny. Miałem za długie włosy jak na tamtejszą modę. Byłem zbyt blady. Black zauważył, że nie mam nawet różdżki, ponieważ nie zdążyliśmy iść do Olivandera, aby ją kupić – wyjaśnił Severus.  
I Harry nagle nie chciał wiedzieć, co będzie dalej. Znał Syriusza i lubił go, ale jednocześnie koniec tej historii dopisywał się sam. Mógł sobie wyobrazić zagubionego jedenastolatka w świecie, który był dla niego obcy.  
\- Black zauważył, że jestem dziwnie ubrany. Początkowo tylko mi dokuczali, a ja pamiętam, że nie rozumiałem dlaczego to robią – stwierdził Severus wzruszając ramionami. – Potem James doszedł do wniosku, że będzie zabawnie zaczarować moją szatę tak, aby zakrywała mi twarz – ciągnął dalej Severus. – Powstrzymałem ich. James miał dość sporego siniaka, ale to to Lily odczarowała moją szatę, o którą się cały czas potykałem.  
\- Powstrzymałeś ich bez różdżki? – zdziwił się Harry. – Znaczy uderzyłeś mojego ojca? – upewnił się.  
Severus rzucił mu wyjątkowo spokojne spojrzenie.  
\- Oberwał własnym zaklęciem. Poznałem Howl zanim zacząłem chodzić – poinformował go Severus. – Black nazwał mnie czarnym magiem i opowiadał każdemu kto słuchał, że popodrzynam im gardła we śnie. Chyba miałem szczęście, że trafiłem do Slytherinu. Tam doceniono fakt, że nie pozwalam sobą pomiatać.  
Harry milczał, przygryzając wnętrze policzka. Nie chciał w ten sposób myśleć o swoim ojcu, ale James z opowieści Severusa brzmiał całkiem jak Draco Malfoy. To porównanie naprawdę bolało.  
\- Twoja matka próbowała przez lata przemówić im do rozsądku, ale nigdy się to nie powiodło. Tłumaczyłem jej, że nie mam zbyt słonecznej osobowości, ale ona zawsze twierdziła, że wygląd nie powinien być brany pod uwagę przy ocenie charakteru – powiedział Severus. – Uważała, że mój charakter jest paskudny niezależnie od twarzy – dodał, ale nie brzmiało to gorzko.  
Raczej jak naprawdę przyjemne wspomnienie i Harry nie mógł tego za bardzo zrozumieć. Przyjaciele nie mówili sobie wrednych rzeczy. A przynajmniej nie powinni.  
\- Black mnie nienawidzi obecnie za to, że uważa, że to przeze mnie Regulus stał się Śmierciożercą. Podczas gdy tak naprawdę to ja podążyłem za nim – poinformował go Severus.


	22. Chapter 22

Severus wciąż spoglądał na niego, oczekując od niego jakiejkolwiek reakcji, ale Harry nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić czy powiedzieć. Nie znał swojego ojca ani swojej matki, a sposób w jaki jego mąż opowiadał o obojgu wydawał się naprawdę żywy, plastyczny. Syriusz przeważnie ograniczał się do wspomnień, że jego ojciec był 'naprawdę fajnym facetem'. Albo dodawał, że raz w Hogwarcie naprawdę wiele zbroili. Jego ojciec chrzestny nigdy nie wspominał o Lily Potter i Harry zaczynał zastanawiać się na ile Syriusz ją znał. Czy jej też dokuczali? Harry znał dzieciaki i spodziewał się, że Severus musiał być równie blady w pierwszych latach Hogwartu co teraz.  
Zresztą Syriusz wspomniał o przezwiskach, które nadawali Mistrzowi Eliksirów i nieprzyjemnie przypominało to metody Malfoya.  
\- Ron i Hermiona chyba zaraz stracą cierpliwość – powiedział, chcąc jakoś wypełnić ciszę.  
Severus skinął głową.  
\- Jutro zabiorę swoje rzeczy – dodał, bo wynoszenie wszystkiego z powrotem na powierzchnię w środku nocy naprawdę nie było jego marzeniem.  
Na twarzy Severusa na krótko pojawiła się ulga i Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że gdyby tak często razem nie przebywali zapewne nie dostrzegłby tak subtelnej zmiany.  
Przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę, a potem westchnął, gdy nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. Z różdżką w dłoni wyszedł na zewnątrz wciąż nie czując się zbyt komfortowo ze świadomością, że bazyliszek w zasadzie nadal przebywał w Hogwarcie. Wydawało się, że jego obecność przyspieszyła rozkład, jakby zaburzył bardzo delikatną równowagę, która panowała w podziemiach.  
\- Nareszcie – jęknął Ron z wyraźną ulgą.

ooo

Harry zachowywał się nerwowo i niepewnie. Severus widział to w każdym jego ruchu, gdy schodzili z powrotem do lochów, do ich komnat. Węże przepuściły ich bez słowa wyjaśnienia i chłopak zatrzymał się na krótko w salonie, jakby spodziewał się, że cokolwiek zmieniło się przez dobę. Może spodziewał się, że Severus wyrzuci jego rzeczy. Wszystko jednak pozostało w stanie niezmienionym.  
Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że w zasadzie chłopak nie postawił na kominku żadnych fotografii. Jego pokój też wydawał się dziwnie pusty, jakby nie miał pamiątek, wspomnień, które warto pamiętać. Severus wiedział dlaczego jego ściany były niepokryte obrazami. Jego przodkowie mieli upierdliwy sposób wtrącania się we wszystko. Kamalia ich uwielbiała dlatego to jej dom wypełniony był portretami.  
Bezpieczniej było, gdy nikt nie znał go za dobrze.  
Harry ruszył w kierunku swojego pokoju, a potem zamarł w drzwiach.  
\- Severusie – zaczął niepewnie chłopak.  
\- Skrzat zabrał twoje rzeczy – przypomniał mu.  
Nie chciał być posądzony o faktyczne naruszenie prywatności chłopaka.  
Harry jednak odwrócił się na pięcie i spojrzał na niego lekko zdezorientowany.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś to zobaczyć – powiedział z dziwną emocją w głosie jego mąż i to zaalarmowało Severusa.  
Odtworzył szerzej drzwi i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że patrzy na komnatę Slytherina przyczepioną do jego pokoi, co powinno być niemożliwe. Hogwart miał stały rozkład pomieszczeń.  
Stali w wejściu, które przedtem było pozbawione drzwi, i wpatrywali się w węże, które wydawały z siebie jednostajny syk, który zaczynał doprowadzać Severusa do bólu głowy. Niczym ten dźwięk nie przypominał wężomowy, która wychodziła z ust Harry'ego. Nie był tak niski, tak…  
Severus nie lubił obcej magii. Poznał wiele jej rodzajów przez całe swoje życie i zajął się kolejnym – najtrudniejszym: eliksirami, nie bez powodu. Aby kogokolwiek pokonać, najpierw należało go zrozumieć lub potrafić określić źródło jego mocy.  
Węże stanowiły dla niego nieznanych wrogów i coraz mniej podobało mu się, że Harry się z nimi wiązał tak mocno. Chłopak zaufał im już raz i prawie stracił całą magię tylko po to, aby usunąć z jego ramienia tatuaż.  
\- Chyba działa jak Pokój Życzeń – stwierdził Harry.  
\- Albo przyszła tutaj za tobą, bo węże tego chciały – warknął Severus.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- To Czarna Magia? – zaniepokoił się Harry.  
Severus z największą chęcią okłamałby go, ale to później pociągnęłoby za sobą o wiele większe konsekwencje. Rozgraniczenie magii było bardzo trudne, intuicyjne.  
\- Nie istnieje pojęcie Czarnej Magii – powiedział w końcu Severus. – Wszystko może być użyte w dobrej wierze.  
\- Niewybaczalne… - zaczął Harry.  
\- Śmierć można przynieść komuś dla kogo będzie to wybawieniem – wszedł chłopaki w słowo.  
Widział jak Harry blednie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o czym mówił.  
\- Czy… - zaczął chłopak.  
\- Węże stanowią coś zupełnie odrębnego, ale to nie jest czarna magia. Może nią być. Salazar posunął się za daleko – wyjaśnił Severus. – Jednak jej natura nie jest zła – westchnął.  
Syk nie ustał i naprawdę zaczynało go to denerwować.  
\- Jak w przypadku Howlu – stwierdził Harry.  
\- Tak – odpowiedział przez zęby Severus i zamierzał zamknąć drzwi, ale chłopak powstrzymał go. – Nie wejdziesz tam. Nie tędy. Skoro ten pokój pojawił się tutaj, może się przenieść gdziekolwiek.  
\- W Hogwarcie. To wejście nie jest gorsze od poprzedniego – odparł chłopak, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nie słyszałeś? Nie wejdziesz tam – powiedział Severus, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w chłopaka.  
\- Mam pokój, mam swój własny pokój – odparł Harry z czymś dziwnym w głosie, czego Severus obawiał się najbardziej.  
Chłopak faktycznie potrzebował domu, czegoś stałego. I cokolwiek udało im się wcześniej wypracować, zniszczył to dobę wcześniej.  
\- To jest twój dom – powiedział, ale nie brzmiało to całkiem szczerze i obaj o tym wiedzieli.  
Harry spojrzał na niego i nawet się lekko uśmiechnął.  
\- Wiem, że bardzo się starasz, ale wiem też, że… - urwał chłopak. – Przerywasz rozmowy, gdy wchodzę i nie odpowiadasz na moje pytania. Nie chcesz tych pytań… Ja to rozumiem w pełni, że możesz nie chcieć wścibstwa, ale…  
Przeszkadzam ci zawisło niewypowiedziane na głos i Severus przygryzł wnętrze policzka.  
\- Węże mi niczego nie zrobią. Pokój się nie przeniesie, jeśli zostawię otwarte drzwi – rzucił Harry z dziwną pewnością, która wcale mu się nie podobała.  
\- Skąd możesz wiedzieć. Nie wiesz nic na temat ich magii – odparł Severus.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Może to i lepiej. Nie wiem też nic na temat jej ograniczeń, więc ich nie dostrzegam i nie jestem zaskoczony, gdy coś wymyka się waszemu rozumieniu – powiedział chłopak i Severus mógł dostrzec, że zieleń jego oczu robi się odrobinę ciemniejsza.  
Jego własna magia dawała Harry'emu siłę.  
Nie miał argumentu. Przeczuciami brzydził się sam i nigdy nie posunąłby się do tego, aby użyć ich w czasie rozmowy. Jednak Harry używający wężomowy to było dla niego zbyt wiele. I nie chodziło tylko o to, co te dźwięki robiły z nim.  
Wężomowa mogła być starsza niż oni i tylko wybrani mogli ją poznać. Nie ufał czemuś, co nie mogło być ogólnie dostępne czy nauczalne.  
\- Od jutra zaczynamy naukę Howlu – poinformował go Severus. – Jeśli będziesz skupiony na wężach, teorię zaczną ci się mieszać – powiedział, chociaż to niekoniecznie musiał być prawda.  
Harry wyglądał, jakby doskonale wiedział, że to czynnik rozpraszający. Metoda odwracania uwagi tym razem mogła nie podziałać. Gryfon jednak skinął głową bez słowa.  
\- Howl będzie wymagał od ciebie większego skupienia niż poprzednie ćwiczenia – ciągnął dalej Severus.  
\- Dlaczego muszę się go uczyć? Skoro Deidre mówiła o tym, że potrzebna jest tylko moja krew? – spytał chłopak.  
Severus wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Voldemort odejdzie, ale nie jego zwolennicy. Kiedy zdadzą sobie sprawę, że ich Pan odszedł, będą szukali zemsty na jedynym, którego będą uważali za odpowiedzialnego – odpowiedział szybko, ponieważ po spotkaniu spodziewał się tego pytania.  
Wręcz czekał na nie, wypatrując kolejnej rozmowy, którą musieli przeprowadzić. Planowanie na przód jednak przynosiło korzyści.  
Harry spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Bezimienni nie ujawnią swojego istnienia. Zakon stanie się instytucją, która przyjmie chwałę – stwierdził Severus.  
\- Raczej stanie się celem – parsknął Harry.  
\- Nie bardziej niż już jest – zauważył Severus. – Nie powiesz mi chyba, że czujesz się bezpiecznie ze świadomością jak wielu wrogów znajduje się wokół.  
Harry otworzył usta, ale nie powiedział ani słowa więcej.

ooo

Wszedł do łóżka i niemal natychmiast poczuł się dziwnie. Komnata była ogromna i wyglądała na naprawdę monstrualnie wielką w porównaniu z sypialnią Severusa. Mógł obserwować Mistrza Eliksirów samemu nie będąc widzianym. Mężczyzna wciąż czytał przy nikłym świetle zaklęcia, które rzucało cień na jego lewą połowę twarzy. Sam siedział w ciemności i miał ochotę zacząć liczyć gnomy jak raz radził mu Ron.  
Pościel wciąż była chłodna. Poprzedniej nocy był zbyt zmęczony i zaaferowany, żeby zdać sobie sprawę jak mały czuje się na tym wielkim łóżku. Zastanawiało go czy Salazar faktycznie miał manię wielkości. W zasadzie dowody na to miał w Komnacie Tajemnic, gdzie na samym końcu stał ogromny posąg czarodzieja.  
Albo był wysoki.  
Severus był wysoki i chudy. Chociaż pewnie Harry powinien nazwać go szczupłym. Słowa mężczyzny o jego wyglądzie powracały do niego co chwila.  
Nie nazwałby Severusa przystojnym, ale w zasadzie sam nie wyglądał dobrze. Oczy ukryte za okularami wydawały się wyłupiaste, a blizna jeśli przyjrzeć się jej bliżej, traciła na swoim uroku. Jej brzegi były poszarpane i nieregularne. Nigdy tak naprawdę nie wygoiła się do końca, więc była nieprzyjemnie różowa. Bardziej przypominała oparzenie niż cięcie.  
W komnacie panowała dziwna cisza. Nie sądził, aby węże spały. Były kamiennymi figurami. Czuł jednak, że czuwają i to napawało go dziwnym spokojem. Rozumiał brak zaufania Severusa w stosunku do ich magii. Sam miał pewne wątpliwości, ale nie widział powodu dlaczego nie miałby z nimi rozmawiać.  
Zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że jego mąż spojrzał wprost na niego. Przez chwilę sądził, że został przyłapany na gapieniu się, ale tak naprawdę Severus nie mógł go widzieć. Nie przez te egipskie ciemności. Sam natomiast był świadkiem tego, że mężczyzna obserwuje go, gdy myśli, że nie jest widziany.  
Jego wzrok był tak intensywny, że nie potrafił się na nim skupić. Udał, że obraca się podczas snu, aby Severus usłyszał ruch na łóżku i obrócił się do mężczyzny plecami. Miał nadzieję, że tej nocy nie będzie śnił o ojcu, matce, bazyliszkach i rytuałach pełnych krwi.

ooo

Severus pocierał pierścień z czerwonym oczkiem, aż klejnot przeciął jego palec, najwyraźniej łaknąc więcej krwi. Powinien zapewne skropić pierścień Harry'ego w najbliższym czasie, ale chłopak nigdy go nie odkładał. Nigdy nie spodziewał się, że jego mąż będzie faktycznie nosił klejnot na palcu niczym przypomnienie o ich związku, który nie istniał.  
Zbliżała się pora śniadania. Harry spał wciąż, gdy Severus zajrzał przez otwarte drzwi do wewnątrz komnaty. Wszystko wydawało się na swoim miejscu, ale na wszelki wypadek zostawił kilka śladów własnej magii. Już dobę wcześniej miał ochotę to zrobić, ale był obserwowany przez trzech Gryfonów.  
Nie wiedział co chciał zrobić bardziej, wyizolować Harry'ego od magii, której nie rozumiał czy upewnić się, że owa moc jest bezpieczna. Sam uważał, że nie istniało pojęcie bezpiecznej magii.  
Deidre nie kontaktowała się z nim, ale też nie miał ochoty na rozmowę. Zamierzał trzymać ich w niepewności, a następnie pokazać się na święta i przemówić im do rozsądku. Kamalia ostrzegłaby go, gdyby działo się cokolwiek nie pożądanego. Nie widział się z rodziną tak długo, że nie pamiętał ostatniego razu, gdy miał okazję naprawdę się odprężyć.  
Harry wyszedł z pokoju już ubrany. Wciąż istniały miejsca w owalnej komnacie Slytherina, w której mógł się ukryć przed jego wzrokiem. Severus zresztą nie zamierzał go podglądać. Nie był nastolatkiem rządzonym przez hormony.  
\- Miałem oddać wczoraj Hermionie książkę – powiedział chłopak.  
Severus westchnął, bo gdyby nie to, jego mąż zapewne spałby przez nie wiadomo jak długo z trupem bazyliszka za ścianą. Na samą myśl przeszedł go dreszcz.  
\- Musimy też opracować nowy plan jak was pokonać – dodał Harry.  
Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Pan Malfoy zapewne odrobił lekcje i nie popełni drugi raz tego samego błędu – poinformował go. – A z dobrym przywódcą, moi wychowankowie rozniosą was w pył.  
Harry spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Ale przywódca Gryffindoru również wrócił – zauważył chłopak, zaskakując go lekko.  
Jeszcze do niedawna jego mąż nie był tak pewny siebie. Severus pamiętał go dobrze jako wahającego się przy podobnych jednoznacznych oświadczeniach. Poprzednie sprowokował, doprowadzając chłopaka do wściekłości.  
Wpatrywali się w siebie przez dłuższą chwilę i Severus zaczął zastanawiać się czy to jeden z tych zawodów, gdzie przegranym jest ten, który pierwszy odwróci wzrok. Harry wydawał się dziwnie nieugięty jakby samą postawą rzucał mu wyzwanie. Jakby czekał aż Severus roześmieje się mu w twarz za tak odważne słowa.  
Coś dziwnego jednak szybko zagościło we wzroku chłopaka.  
\- Powiedziałeś wczoraj o moim ojcu i Syriuszu, i mamie – odparł Harry, a potem odchrząknął. – Nie uważam cię za… - urwał nagle czerwieniąc się lekko.  
Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak zgodnie z umową, którą zawarli przed kilkunastoma dniami próbował zdradzić mu jakąś swoją tajemnicę. Chociaż nie liczył i nie wymagał tego, gdy dzielił się ponownie swoimi wspomnieniami.  
\- Wyglądasz dobrze – wykrztusił w końcu Harry i Severus nie mógł nie odwrócić wzroku, uciekając od spojrzenia chłopaka.


	23. Chapter 23

Hermiona przyglądała mu się o wiele za bardzo podczas śniadania. Nie chciał naprawdę wdawać się z nią w kolejne dyskusje, więc skupił się na Ronie, który snuł plany podboju Slytherinu. Malfoy nie miał szans, cokolwiek nie twierdził Severus.  
\- Spotkamy się wiesz gdzie i wiesz po co – rzucił Ron. – Drugi numer z wężami nie wyjdzie…  
\- A jeśli będę je kontrolował? – zainteresował się Harry. – Ostatnim razem mnie nie było, więc jedynie je wyczarowaliście…  
\- Jest coś poetyckiego w szczuciu Slytherinu wężami – westchnęła Ginny i zerknęła w stronę stołu ich tymczasowych przeciwników.  
Malfoy obserwował ich z ponurą miną.  
\- Co znaczy, że będziesz je kontrolował? – zaciekawił się Ron. – Potrafiłbyś powiedzieć im kogo ugryźć? – spytał z nadzieją.  
\- To byłby permanentny uszczerbek na zdrowiu – poinformowała ich Hermiona. – Żadnego gryzienia.  
Ron spojrzał na nią mocno oburzony.  
\- To nie byłyby jadowite węże – obruszył się Weasley. – Prawda, Harry? – spytał z nadzieją.  
\- Hermiona ma rację – odparł, ponieważ tego Severus raczej by im nie przepuścił.  
Nie mogli ranić się nawzajem. To miała być forma zawodów, rywalizacji, a nie walka na śmierć i życie, a mogła się w taką przerodzić, ponieważ Ślizgoni mieli w zwyczaju odpowiadać na płomień ogniem. O tym był akurat przekonany. Malfoy tylko czekał na prowokację, bo jeśli wcześniejsze lata coś udowodniły to to, że Ślizgoni łowili takie okazje, a oni niczym dzieci wpadali w każdą zastawioną na nich pułapkę.  
Harry zamarł, gdy poczuł na karku czyjś wzrok. Odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na stół Slytherinu, ale Malfoy prowadził jakąś dziwną wojnę na spojrzenia z Ginny. Dziewczyna nie powinna go prowokować. Była od nich młodsza i nie tak zaawansowana w zaklęciach.  
Harry rozejrzał się wokół. Severusa nie było przy stole profesorów. Odprowadził go do Wielkiej Sali na śniadanie, ale sam zamienił tylko kilka słów z Dumbledore'em, a potem wyszedł. Harry nie wiedział dokładnie kim jest dziewczyna, która wpatrywała się w niego, ale widywał ją wcześniej w towarzystwie Cho Chang. Jakimś cudem ta ostatnia przestała w nim wzbudzać tak silne emocje. Może pomógł ten pocałunek pełen łez i żalu. Nie był pewien. Jednak wtedy Harry zrozumiał, że nigdy nie mogli być razem. Nie znali się tak naprawdę, a śmierć Cedrika tylko uniemożliwiła im bliższe zaprzyjaźnienie.  
Harry nie znał jej koleżanek, ale niejednokrotnie widywał je chichoczące na jego widok.  
\- Kto to jest? – spytał na wpółświadomie.  
Ginny podążyła za jego wzrokiem.  
\- Marietta – odparła Gryfonka, jakby to było oczywiste. – Koleżanka Cho – dodała.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, ponieważ chyba powinien znać Krukonki ze swojego roku.  
\- Nie przejmowałabym się nią – ciągnęła dalej Ginny. – Nigdy nic nie mówi. Zawsze trzyma się w cieniu Cho – wyjaśniła.  
\- To chyba nie świadczy o jej charakterze… - westchnęła Hermiona, jakby bawiła ją taka dziecinada.  
\- No wiesz? Cho zapraszała wszystkich ostatnio na święta i Marietta wymówiła się – powiedziała siostra Rona. – Twierdziła, że jej siostra jest chora – prychnęła Ginny.  
\- To chyba miłe, że… - zaczęła Hermiona.  
\- Ona nie ma siostry – weszła jej w słowo Ginny, przewracając oczami.  
\- Może Beauxbatons… - zaryzykowała Hermiona.  
\- Siostra Milicenty tam chodzi i nie ma tam żadnych Edgecombe'ów – odparła Ginny z pewnością w głosie. – Marietta kłamała.  
Harry skrzywił się lekko. Ostatnim czego potrzebował to plotki, które siostra Rona uwielbiała tak roznosić.

ooo

Severus zatrzymał się przy stoliku w salonie i zawahał, gdy jego wzrok padł na kawałek białego pergaminu. Pióro leżało tuż obok, ale nie wiedział nawet co napisać. Nie był pewien czy Harry wróci do ich komnat po śniadaniu. Nie miałby nawet do niego żalu, gdyby na kilka dni zaszył się w Wieży Gryffindoru. Jednak sam musiał wyjść i jeśli przypadkiem jego mąż miał pojawić się w komnatach ponownie w czasie jego nieobecności należało mu chyba dać znać, że przebywał poza zamkiem.  
Ich więź robiła się coraz silniejsza. Widział to w oczach Harry'ego i wieczór wcześniej nie potrafił skupić się na czytanym tekście. Obserwował miejsce, gdzie chłopak powinien się znajdować. Komnata Slytherina bez świateł popadała w nieprzeniknioną ciemność. Słyszał jak chłopak porusza się na swoim łóżku.  
Wiedział, że powinien skupić się na pracy. Jednak jego magia wciąż nie powróciła do pierwotnej równowagi od czasu tego feralnego pocałunku, za który nadal miał ochotę obedrzeć Draco ze skóry. Nigdy nie rozumiał tego, gdy jego ojciec opowiadał mu jak silny pociąg czuł do jego matki. Jak bardzo powinien się kontrolować. To nie była miłość. Nie czuli tego do siebie. Magia po prostu była mocą pierwotną, która raz biorąc coś w posiadanie – nigdy nie chciała się tym dzielić.  
Severus już w pierwszej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, co się stało – wiedział, że będą dryfowali w kierunku siebie czy będą tego chcieli czy nie. Nie chciał widzieć obrzydzenia w oczach Harry'ego, ponieważ nie był na tyle naiwny, aby przypuszczać, że chłopak go pokocha. Magii to nie obchodziło. Dążyła do stworzenia trwałego połączenia pomiędzy równymi. Co nie przytłumiało ich umysłów, a jedynie sprawiało, że rozumieli bardziej jak niewiele mieli w tej kwestii do powiedzenia.  
Czekał na dzień, gdy jego mąż zda sobie sprawę, że magia nie sprowadzała miłości, a jedynie przywiązywała ich do siebie. Jednocześnie ich życia kończyły się nim tak naprawdę się zaczęły. Obaj nie mogli być z kimkolwiek innym. Severus miał na tyle opanowania w sobie, aby nie skrzywdzić dzieciaka, który miał czelność się pod niego podszywać. Magia Harry'ego – jego własna magia zaklęta w chłopcu, który nad nią nie panował stawała się bombą zegarową.  
Wziął do ręki pergamin, przeklinając w myślach dzień, w którym nie sprzeciwił się Dumbledore'owi w kwestii zatrudniania bliźniaków Weasley.

Jestem na Pokątnej.  
S.

Notatka wydawała się sucha, ale spełniała swoje zadanie.

ooo

Harry wyciągnął różdżkę przed siebie, gdy tylko usłyszał kroki. Był w drodze na siódme piętro, gdzie mieli trenować, a z bocznego korytarza najwyraźniej ktoś wychodził. I wątpił, aby ktokolwiek znalazł się tutaj przez przypadek.  
Marietta zamarła, gdy zobaczyła go, ale uśmiechnęła się lekko z dziwną emocją w oczach.  
Jeśli była jedną z tych, które podkochiwały się w nim, ponieważ był Wybrańcem, spóźniła się o kilka tygodni. Nie chodziło o to, że się mu nie podobała. Harry po prostu pamiętał jak zareagował Severus podczas feralnego pocałunku, który się nie przydarzył z jego winy.  
\- Śledzisz mnie? – spytał wprost.  
Nigdy wcześniej nie rozmawiali, a wyglądało na to, że Marietta zmierzała właśnie do spotkania z nim.  
Dziewczyna zaczerwieniła się wściekle.  
\- Nie w takim sensie – powiedziała szybko Krukonka. – Słyszałam o waszej bitwie ze Ślizgonami – zaczęła niepewnie. – Nie chcielibyście przyjąć kogoś? Mnie? - sprecyzowała.  
Harry zawahał się. Krukoni naprawdę byli zdolni. Nawet jeśli Marietta nie okazałaby się zbyt dobra w praktycznej części na pewno znała o wiele więcej zaklęć niż on i Ron. Hermiona przeważnie skupiała się na wszystkim, ale nawet ona nie była idealna. Natomiast Krukoni byli z zasady szaleni.  
\- Nie jestem pewien czy to nie jest niezgodne z regułami – zawahał się.  
Nie uzgadniali z Severusem tego czy wszyscy członkowie drużyny muszą być Gryfonami. Jednak liczba pozostawała stała. Równie dobrze Slytherin mógł się pewnego dnia pojawić na polu z dziesięciokrotną przewagą.  
To w zasadzie podsuwało mu kolejny pomysł. Czar duplikacyjny był w miarę prosty, a mógłby naprawdę namieszać.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o profesora – zaczęła Marietta. – Profesora Pottera – uściśliła i Harry pomyślał, że naprawdę było dziwnie słyszeć to nazwisko w jej ustach, określające Mistrza Eliksirów. – Zgodził się. Luna chciała dołączyć do Slytherinu – dodała Marietta.  
\- Luna? Do Slytherinu? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.  
Marietta wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Mówiła coś o tym, że wśród was nie ma nikogo z prawdziwie jasnymi włosami – wyjaśniła dziewczyna, rumieniąc się znowu.  
\- To brzmi jak Luna – stwierdził. – Jesteś pewna, że Severus się zgodził? – upewnił się Harry. – Jeśli tak to zapraszam – powiedział, ręką wskazując jej drogę.

ooo

Ulica Śmiertelnego Nokturnu naprawdę zaczynała wychodzić na prostą. Nikt nie zaczepił go proponując mu podejrzanie wyglądający eliksir. Większość z tych mikstur było zwykłymi tanimi podróbkami oryginałów posiadającymi moc stukrotnie mniejszą od oczekiwanej. Puchoni z trzeciego roku warzyli na jego zajęciach lepsze.  
Minął mężczyznę, który upadł na kolana na jego widok i zaklął pod nosem, gdy jakiś żebrak zaczął obserwować ich w czystym szoku.  
\- Wstawaj, głupcze! – syknął, ponieważ nie umawiał się na spotkania w tej dziurze zapomnianej przez bogów, aby zwracać na siebie uwagę.  
Mistrzowie Eliksirów uwielbiali takie miejsca, a jego wciąż uważano za Śmierciożercę, więc nawet patrol aurorów nie spojrzałby na niego dwa razy. Nie zamierzał też zabierać z Nokturnu nic do zamku. Oddał swój dodatkowy pokój Harry'emu, który zresztą zneutralizował go gdzieś w przestrzeni przed końcem miesiąca.  
Destrukcyjna moc Gryfonów była siłą napędową tego świata.  
\- Deidre – przywitał się półgłosem, wchodząc na tyły niewielkiego sklepu.  
\- Musimy zacząć się spotykać w lepszych warunkach – powiedziała kobieta, skinąwszy mu na powitanie głową.  
\- Zawsze to mówisz – odparł.  
\- Zawsze każesz mi tu wracać – stwierdziła Deidre nie mrugnąwszy nawet okiem.  
Kingsley wyłonił się z ciemniejszej części pokoju, a wraz z nim Bill Weasley.  
\- Macie wszystkie składniki? – upewnił się Severus.  
Deidre skinęła głową.  
\- Zebraliśmy więcej próbek. Pierwsza próba uwarzenia eliksiru nie powiodła się – poinformowała go kobieta.  
Usiadł na jedynym krześle w pomieszczeniu i odłożył różdżkę na stół. Milczenie przedłużało się, więc czekał aż w końcu zdecydują się podjąć temat, dla którego go tutaj ściągnęli. O eliksirze Kingsley poinformował go kominkiem.  
Ku jego zaskoczeniu to Bill odchrząknął nagle zakłopotany.  
Nagle wiedział jakie słowa padną jako kolejne.  
\- Nie możesz powiedzieć ani słowa o nas swojej rodzinie. Nie mogą wiedzieć nawet, że z nami współpracujesz. Harry już się domyśla i jest to niebezpieczne – wyjaśnił Severus. – Nie będę ukrywał, że tę niedyskrecję uważam za wasz błąd. Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na błędy na tym etapie – dodał.  
\- Nie chciałem informować mojej rodziny – odparł Bill. – Pani Seara powiedziała, że nowi członkowie byliby mile widziani.  
\- Masz kandydata – stwierdził Severus i już był bardziej zainteresowany.  
\- Jest kimś z kim dzielę bardzo wiele. Jeśli kiedykolwiek miałbym stać się poprzez magię jednym z was, musiałby o tym wiedzieć. Chciałbym, abyśmy byli jednością – wyjaśnił Weasley.  
Severus spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Mówienie komukolwiek o prawdziwej naturze ich magii, ich 'stowarzyszenia' nie było bezpieczne. Nigdy do końca nie mogli zaufać nikomu na zewnątrz. Dlatego tak trudno było im znaleźć partnerów. Z taką skrupulatnością ich dobierali. To wszystko musiało przejść próbę czasu, aby mogli ryzykować życiem nie tylko swoim, ale także innych.  
Ojciec spotykał jego matkę przez całe lata, uwodząc ją i kusząc zanim wyjawił jej prawdę. A potem musiała zdecydować gdzie chce żyć i wybrała jego. Porzuciła wszystkich, których kochała bez możliwości powrotu.  
Takich wyrzeczeń nie podejmowało się łatwo.  
\- Kto? – spytał krótko Severus.  
\- On nie ma nikogo. Nikogo tak naprawdę ważnego, kogo nie mógłby opuścić – wyjaśnił Bill.  
\- Kto? – powtórzył Severus, ale już mniej ostrym tonem.  
\- Remus Lupin – odparł Weasley.  
Severus wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku i wiedział o tym. Zawsze podejrzewał, że wilkołak jest szalenie zakochany w Blacku. To przynajmniej tłumaczyłoby jego dziwną lojalność względem choleryka. Nie potrafił pojąć dlaczego ktokolwiek myślący, miałby pokładać w tym psie taką wiarę. Jednak Lupin nie opuścił go nawet, gdy uważano, że wydał lub nawet zamordował Potterów.  
Severus nigdy w to nie wierzył. Znał prawdę, a jednak dalej nie cierpiał idioty.  
\- Panie – powiedziała Deidre, zaskakując go.  
Musiał zamyślić się na dłużej. Jednak takich decyzji nie podejmowało się łatwo. Elisanna musiała mieć powód, aby go o to prosić. A jeśli nie – jej miękkie serce znów dawało o sobie znać. Może nawet Kamalia próbowała ją do tego namówić. Uwielbiała dom pełen ludzi i śmiechu, tymczasem na dłuższą część roku pozostawała sama.  
\- Zastanowię się – powiedział, zerkając na Weasleya, któremu ewidentnie ulżyło.  
\- O nic więcej nie proszę – zapewnił go szybko Bill.  
\- Czy jest coś jeszcze? – spytał Severus.  
\- Rada zwoła spotkanie podczas świąt licząc, że przybędziesz – poinformowała go Deidre.  
\- Przygotowali się – stwierdził Severus i westchnął.


	24. Chapter 24

**Przepraszam za opóźnienia, ale postanowiłam poczekać aż całość zostanie zbetowana. Także poprzednie rozdziały zostały podmienione. A obecny - podobnie jak każdy poprzedni oraz każdy następny - został zbetowany przez cudowną okuloarnicęM, która uratowała mi życie! :***

* * *

Severus wrócił do komnat i dostrzegł nietkniętą kartkę pergaminu wciąż na stole. Zmiął ją w dłoni i wrzucił do kominka, w którym powoli pojawiały się pierwsze płomienie.  
Bill zaskoczył go. Przeważnie nikt kto dopiero wstępował do ich świata, nie prosił o równoczesne zapoznanie i wtajemniczenie partnera. Większość bardzo ostrożnie podchodziła do całej idei i celu, do którego dążyli. Nieliczni kwestionowali metody, ale ci z kolei wywodzili się głównie z najbliższego otoczenia Severusa. I zastanawiał się czasami czym sobie zasłużył, aby ludzie, którym najbardziej ufał knuli za jego plecami – dla jego własnego dobra, jak twierdzili. Deidre od dawien dawna powinna powrócić do domu Kamalii, aby dotrzymywać jej towarzystwa. Może nawet Seara lepiej poradziłaby sobie z kimś, kto miał być jej towarzyszką zabaw w czasach, gdy wszystko było na swoim miejscu.  
Przeważnie starali się przyzwyczajać nowych do tego jak działała ich magia. Była bardziej pierwotna, a przez to nieprzewidywalna. Z góry wyznaczeni do tego pomocnicy czuwali i uczyli, ale robili to tylko na ich terenie. Nagły wzrost magicznych przedstawicieli magicznego społeczeństwa mógł spowodować pytania, na które nie chcieli i nie mogli odpowiedzieć.  
Bill prosił, aby zaaranżowano zniknięcie nie jednej, ale dwóch osób. A to też było ryzykowne. Lupin był niezwykle lojalny, ale też obowiązkowy. Opuszczenie Zakonu bez wykonania powierzonego mu zadania mógł potraktować jako coś oczywistego do odrzucenia. A Severus nie miał jak wymusić na nim lojalności. Wilkołak był o wiele zbyt bliski Harry'emu, aby ryzykował skrzywdzenie mężczyzny.  
Drzwi komnat uchyliły się z cichym skrzypnięciem, gdy Harry wrócił do środka.  
\- Gdzieś wychodziłeś? – zdziwił się jego mąż.  
Nie zdążył jeszcze zdjąć ciepłego płaszcza, który miał chronić go przed chłodem.  
\- Byłem poza zamkiem – odpowiedział spokojnie.  
Albus myślał, że jego celem było Hogsmeade. Wciąż miał dziwne skrupuły dotyczące okłamywania Harry'ego. Chłopak nie przeczytał listu, więc miał większe pole manewru.  
Harry'emu nie drgnęła nawet powieka, chociaż spojrzał na niego odrobinę dłużej, jakby zastanawiał się czy ciągnąć w ogóle ten temat.  
\- Rozmawiałeś może z jakimiś Krukonkami o tych potyczkach pomiędzy nami? – zainteresował się chłopak.  
\- Krukonkami? – spytał Severus.  
\- No Luną albo Mariettą – podsunął mu Harry.  
Młoda Edgecombe najwyraźniej przejęła własną inicjatywę i nie potrafił jej winić. Hogwart bywał nudny, gdy pozostawała im tylko nauka. Większość uczniów, którzy dostawali się do Ravenclawu poświęcało się bez reszty księgom czy warzeniu eliksirów. Sam nigdy nie zachęcał nikogo do tego, aby starał się o posadę jego czeladnika, ale potrafił ułatwić kontakt z innymi Mistrzami.  
\- Panna Edgecombe faktycznie mogła wspomnieć o czymś podobnym – westchnął Severus.  
Tak wiele mu umykało ostatnio.  
Twarz Harry'ego rozjaśniała się.  
\- Więc może zostać członkiem naszej drużyny! – stwierdził jego mąż.  
\- Pod warunkiem, że liczba członków drużyny Slytherinu będzie taka sama – odpowiedział Severus.  
Nie chciał widzieć, co zjednoczone siły Hufflepuffu, Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu zrobiłyby z tą garstką, którą podejrzewano o praktykowanie czarnej magii.  
Harry pokiwał głową tak entuzjastycznie, że okulary prawie zsunęły mu się z nosa.

ooo

Ron okazał się tak bardzo przeciwny pomysłowi przygarnięcia Marietty do drużyny jak tylko to możliwe. Nie chodziło nawet o sam fakt, że nie znali dziewczyny, ale najwyraźniej Weasley uznał ją za przysłaną przez wroga, co było taką bzdurą, że Harry nie miał ochoty tego dłużej słuchać. Pierwsze ich spotkanie jeszcze odbyło się spokojnie, ponieważ nie ustalali za wiele. Ron jednak oficjalnie zaprotestował przeciwko obecności Marietty w Pokoju Życzeń i Harry już dawno nie miał ochoty pokłócić się z przyjacielem. Okazało się to jednak mocno niemożliwe.  
\- Ona nie jest wrogiem! – wrzasnął Harry, ignorując fakt, że książki Hermiony wypadły jej z ręki.  
Ostatnim razem to ona była łącznikiem pomiędzy nimi i naprawdę nie chciał powtórki. Potrzebował Rona jako przyjaciela. I nie wstydził się przyznać, że bez niego nie czuł się kompletny.  
\- Przysłał ją ten… - zaczął Ron i urwał w dobrym momencie. – Skąd wiesz, że nie ma na celu przekazywania Ślizgonom informacji? Malfoy się koło nas nie kręcił ostatnio.  
\- Pewnie Severus go nastraszył – sarknął Harry, przypominając sobie pobladłą twarz chłopaka, gdy stanął oko w oko z jego wściekłym mężem.  
Oczami wyobraźni widział strzelającą w powietrzu magię.  
\- Musisz mówić mu po imieniu? – jęknął Ron. – To brzmi tak… - urwał.  
\- Jak, Ron? No powiedz jak? – spytał Harry, czując, że jego irytacja wzrasta. – Chodzi ci o to, że Marietta nie jest Gryfonką czy o to, że Severus zgodził się, aby do nas dołączyła? – spytał wprost i podkreślił jeszcze imię męża, wiedząc, że Ron się wścieknie.  
\- Mam w nosie czy jest Krukonką – warknął Weasley. – Snape'owi nie wolno ufać! – dodał.  
\- Nazywa się Potter! – wrzasnął Harry.  
Miał po dziurki w nosie powtarzania wszystkim jednego i tego samego w kółko. Sam musiał przebyć długą drogę do chwili, gdy w końcu się z tym pogodził. Mogło stać się to gdzieś w korytarzach Gringotta, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak Severusa traktowano. Uderzało go na każdym kroku, że Zakon uważał jego męża za to zło, przez które ich cholerny Wybraniec stał się przywiązany do niego na dobre i złe. Szczególnie złe. Syriusz jasno dawał o tym znać za każdym razem, gdy pojawiali się razem.  
A przecież to on pozwolił bliźniakom na wplątanie się w tę sytuację. On włamał się do komnat mężczyzny i odurzył go. Coś w nim podszeptywało, że to on zainicjował więź. Przecież Severus musiał się na nią zgodzić oficjalnie, chociaż magia nie dawała mu i tak wyboru. To była jego wina i chociaż tyle Ron powinien był rozumieć. To jednak najwyraźniej przekraczało jego możliwości.  
\- I można mu ufać! – dodał równie głośno.  
\- Bronisz tego tłustowłosego… - zaczął Ron i Harry po prostu nie wiedział jak to się stało, ale nagle jego pięść spotkała się ze szczęką chłopaka.  
Nigdy wcześniej się to nie zdarzyło. Ból był nieznośny i ocucił go na chwilę. Nie do końca jednak potrafił żałować tego co zrobił. Ron tymczasem wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku, jakby nie rozumiał jak znalazł się na podłodze z czerwonym śladem na twarzy, który w przyszłości miał się stać wspaniałym sińcem.  
Hermiona stanęła między nimi natychmiast i naprawdę zaczynał się cieszyć, że w Pokoju Życzeń byli tylko we trójkę. Marietta nie zasługiwała, żeby usłyszeć tak wiele nieprzyjemnych rzeczy o sobie.  
\- Wychodzę – rzucił Harry.  
\- I bardzo dobrze – krzyknął zanim Ron.  
Wiedział, że kiedy przekraczał drzwi, coś się zmieniło.

ooo

Severus do końca nie był pewien co powinien zrobić, gdy jego mąż wpadł ponownie do ich komnat jeszcze tego samego wieczoru. Umówili się, że zaczną prawdziwą lekcję kontroli nad magią, ale nie potrafił się skupić. Osoba Remusa wciąż chodziła mu po głowie. Tak naprawdę nigdy nie znał dobrze Lupina. Lily uważała go za tego lepszego z Huncwotów, który potrafił wydostać pozostałych z kłopotów, w które się pakowali. Lupin zmniejszał straty. W tym był naprawdę doskonały do chwili, gdy Black zdecydował się na zwabienie go do Wrzeszczącej Chaty. Lupin następnego dnia po raz pierwszy stracił panowanie nad sobą i ten pies usłyszał kilka nieprzyjemnych słów prawdy na temat swojego zachowania.  
Severus miał ochotę go rozczłonkować.  
\- Zaraz będę gotowy – powiedział Harry.  
Zgodnie ze swoimi słowami, wyszedł ze swojej komnaty w chwilę później. Zwykła koszulka, którą miał na sobie, wyglądała na mugolską. Podczas poprzednich ćwiczeń, chłopak lądował zmoczony, ale dzisiaj miało być inaczej. Gdyby nie był w stanie powstrzymać naporu jego mocy, mogli poważnie się nawzajem poranić.  
Severus nie miał wątpliwości, że jego własna magia zareagowałaby agresją, gdyby jakkolwiek skrzywdził swojego męża.  
\- Tym razem zostajemy w salonie – poinformował Harry'ego, którego dłonie luźno zwisały wzdłuż ciała.  
Severus dostrzegł zaczerwienienie na kłykciach, ale zmilczał je. Mógł spytać z kim chłopak się bił, ale to nie był żaden z jego Ślizgonów. Oni nie używali mugolskich metod. Wewnętrzne spory w Gryffindorze nie interesowały go, dopóki Harry nie był tym, który wrócił z sińcem na twarzy.  
Chłopak wydawał się uspokajać. Jego oddech nie był tak nieregularny, jak w chwili gdy wpadł do komnat.  
\- Zamknij oczy – polecił mu Severus. – Postaraj się poczekać, aż do momentu, gdy zrobi się całkiem ciemno – ciągnął dalej i podszedł bliżej chłopaka, który ku jego zaskoczeniu tym razem niczego nie zakwestionował.  
Harry wydawał się dziwnie poddany. Jakby stracił coś, co dawało mu pewność.  
\- Co czujesz w dłoniach? Skup się na nich – polecił mu półgłosem.  
Nie dostrzegał jeszcze charakterystycznego poruszenia magii, ale mogli do tego nie dojść w naturalny sposób dzisiaj. Była dobra metoda wymuszenia tego i zamierzał jej użyć. Harry zresztą zmarszczył brwi, najwyraźniej nie rozumiejąc o czym Severus dokładnie mówił.  
\- Twoje ręce powinny zrobić się cięższe – wyjaśnił mu. – Ociężałe.  
\- Nic nie czuje – powiedział Harry zgodnie z prawdą. – Jeśli nie będę czuł, nie uda mi się opanować Howlu? – zmartwił się niemal natychmiast, co nie było do końca do niego podobne.  
\- Howl to dwie strony. Ochrona i atak. Ochronisz się poprzez stagnację, ale żebyś naprawdę opanował ten rodzaj magii, musisz sięgnąć do źródeł – odparł Severus, okrążając go spokojnie.  
Nie dostrzegł żadnych wyraźnych zranień, więc z kimkolwiek Harry miał dzisiaj ten nieprzyjemny kontakt, musiał go sprowokować do uderzenia. A potem nie nastąpił cios zwrotny, co warto było zapamiętać. W tym szczupłym ciele mogło być więcej siły niż początkowo się to wydawało.  
\- Postaraj się jeszcze raz zamknąć oczy – ciągnął dalej Severus. – Nie będzie jej w ciemności. Spłynie w dół twoich dłoni – podpowiedział.  
Milczeli przez chwilę i w salonie słyszał jedynie ciszy oddech Harry'ego.

ooo

Nie potrafił się skupić. Jedynym obrazem, który nieustannie powracał, była twarz Rona, kiedy go uderzył. Nie sądził, aby jego przyjaciel przeszedł na porządku dziennym do tego małżeństwa, ale mógł przynajmniej nie utrudniać mu życia. Słyszał wcześniej drobne uwagi, które wychodziły z ust Rona, ale zawsze brał je za pozostałości z czasów, gdy nienawidzili Mistrza Eliksirów.  
Rozumiał, że nie mogli przejść od nielubienia mężczyzny do pełnego zaufania. On sam jednak nie miał zbyt wielkiego wyboru i jeśli wiedział coś, to to że Severus nie pozwoliłby go nikomu skrzywdzić. I grał fair, co było zaskakującym odkryciem. Nie odpłacał mu gorzej niż sam dostawał.  
Magia naprawdę w wiele ingerowała. Nie zmuszała ich do niczego, ale wiele ułatwiała. Wyczuwał kiedy mógł naciskać na mężczyznę, aby uzyskać odpowiedzi. Mniej więcej wiedział kiedy to było bez sensu.  
\- Ciemność powinna cię otaczać – powiedział Severus i jego głos brzmiał dziwnie.  
Harry chyba dopiero teraz zauważył jak chropowaty był. Severus przeciągał końcówki wyrazów z dziwną manierą, której najwyraźniej nie udało mu się wyzbyć. Może Syriusz z jego ojcem z tego też szydzili.  
Harry nigdy nie przypuszczał, że Severus jest półkrwi. Posiadanie ojca mugola musiało przysporzyć mu problemów również w Slytherinie. Nic jednak dziwnego, że zaprzyjaźnił się z jego matką. Oboje pochodzili z tych samych światów, których czarodzieje nie rozumieli. Może spotykali się podczas wakacji. Jego matka nie miała w końcu Weasleyów, którzy zapraszaliby ją do czarodziejskiego świata, a Harry pamiętał jak Hermiona narzekała na brak kontaktu z magią, gdy opuszczała Hogwart.  
On sam przeważnie wtedy pragnął jedynie jakiegokolwiek kontaktu ze światem. Zakratowane okno jego nowego pokoju nie dawało mu zbyt wiele miłych wspomnień.  
Ciemność nie nadchodziła. Nie potrafił się dostatecznie skupić. Wiedział, że to jego wina, ponieważ słyszał swój własny przyspieszony oddech. Serce bijące za szybko i za głośno. Wciąż był zdenerwowany po rozmowie z Ronem, ale Marietta naprawdę nie była nikomu winna. Rozpuszczano o niej nieprzyjemne plotki, a przecież jej siostra mogła być charłaczką. O tym nie mówiono zbyt głośno, bo czarodziejskie rodziny wstydziły się słabych dzieci.  
Marietta wydawała się taka nieśmiała i taka delikatna. I to jak wpatrywała się w niego z dziwną mieszaniną szacunku i nadziei. Nie rozumiał tego do końca, ale to nie miało w sobie niczego seksualnego. To nie był wzrok Cho, który zdawał się obmacywać każdy centymetr jego twarzy byle tylko dostrzec sławetną bliznę.  
\- Harry? – spytał Severus, przywracając go do rzeczywistości.  
\- Nic nie czuję – przyznał całkiem szczerze.  
Może powinien zacząć medytować. Hermiona pewnie następnego dnia i tak planowała rozmowę z nim na temat dzisiejszego zajścia. I powinien mieć jakieś dobre argumenty, a nie tylko złość. Nie chciał stracić też jej. Nie mógł jednak przeprosić Rona, ponieważ to Weasley obrażał tak naprawdę jego. Obiecał Severusowi, że będą wzajemnie dbali o swoje dobre imię. I zamierzał dotrzymać tej obietnicy.  
Mąż obserwował go uważnie. Chyba nawet na końcu języka miał pytanie. Jednak zatrzymał się tuż za nim, co sprawiło, że Harry spiął się cały. Nigdy tak naprawdę się nie dotykali. Severus na pewno przebrał go w piżamę, gdy stracił przytomność podczas lekcji. I wcześniej, kiedy byli półprzytomni i pod działaniem eliksiru. Do końca nie wiedział jak to jest czuć te dłonie na sobie i to po prostu było dziwne.  
Palce Severusa wydawały się poplamione przez eliksiry, ale jednocześnie były dziwnie miękkie, gdy podnosił do góry jego dłoń. Ostrożnie ułożył jego rękę serdeczny palec łącząc z kciukiem. Pozostałe były wyprostowane, wzbite w powietrze. Harry nie czuł niczego dziwnego. Żadnej magii, która gromadziła się w jego rękach.  
\- Spróbujemy czegoś innego – powiedział Severus i ciepłe powietrze z ust mężczyzny owionęło szyję Harry'ego. – Trzymaj tak rękę – dodał jego mąż, a potem odszedł.  
I to przyjemne ciepło, którego nie był nawet do końca świadom, znikło.  
Severus stanął przed i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy, Różdżka wypadła mu z dłoni na dywan, ale mężczyzna nie zrobił nic, aby ją podnieść.  
\- Nie ruszaj ręką choćby nie wiem co. Jeśli poczujesz nacisk i twój nadgarstek zaboli, unieruchom go drugą ręką – polecił mu mężczyzna i nagle to brzmiało całkiem realnie.  
Czuł dziwną ekscytację. Nie sądził, że dojdą do tego miejsca tak szybko. Nie rozumiał do czego miały się odnosić ich wcześniejsze ćwiczenia. Nie mógł kontrolować tego, czego nie czuł.  
Coś naparło na niego i zamarł, zdając sobie nagle sprawę z tego, że Severus posyła w jego kierunku część swojej mocy. Nie zrobił nic, a jednak nie wylądował jak Kingsley na ścianie.  
Wpatrywał się w oczy mężczyzny i czuł, że uśmiecha się szeroko. Nie pamiętał kiedy ostatnio czuł taką radość.


	25. Chapter 25

Harry wgapiał się w swoje dłonie, jakby ich nie poznawał. Nie chodziło przede wszystkim o sam fakt, że coś poczuł. Wciąż nie potrafił sięgnąć po tę magię, ale na pewno znajdowała się tutaj. Jego palce promieniały przyjemnym ciepłem, które też wypełniało jego za każdym razem, gdy przypominał sobie delikatny uśmiech Severusa. Pojawił się on tylko na krótką chwilę, ale Harry zauważył go od razu.  
I może wpatrywali się w siebie szczerząc się, ale jednak przecież chodziło o to, że coś faktycznie się udało. Harry potrafił, a do tej pory wszystkie porażki przy tworzeniu tarczy naprawdę nie działały na niego budująco. Wiedział, że nie mógł się równać z doświadczeniem Severusa, ale jednak nawet jakby przypadkiem udało mu się obronić przed strumieniem wody wypływającym z różdżki mężczyzny, poczułby się lepiej.  
Tymczasem właśnie doświadczył pierwszego sukcesu. I nie cieszył się z tego sam. Czuł zadowolenie Severusa. Mężczyzna wyglądał nawet na mniej spiętego, jakby początkowo sądził, że ta próba nie powiedzie się.  
\- Jesteś gotów zacząć ponownie? – spytał jego mąż i Harry pokiwał głową z entuzjazmem.  
\- W każdej chwili – powiedział szybko i ułożył palce tak jak poinstruował go Severus wcześniej.  
Mężczyzna jednak pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Zamknij oczy i rozluźnij się. Będziemy robić to na zmianę dopóki sam nie będziesz w stanie sięgnąć po magię – poinformował go mąż.  
Harry zacisnął powieki, wypuszczając dłonie wzdłuż ciała. Przez krótką chwilę czuł wcześniejsze ciepło mocy, ale powoli wrażenie odchodziło. A naprawdę chciał go doznać po raz kolejny.  
Jego oddech stał się wolniejszy, bardziej kontrolowany. Słyszał jak Severus porusza się po salonie, więc jego zmysły musiały się wyostrzyć, gdy zrezygnował z jednego z nich. Jednak jego dłonie wciąż pozostawały martwe. A raczej mniej żywe niż wcześniej i to naprawdę bolało.  
Nie spodziewał się takiej pustki.  
\- Otwórz oczy – polecił Severus.  
Harry niemal natychmiast przybrał poprzednią pozycję i kąciki ust jego męża ponownie drgnęły, jakby mężczyzna walczył z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji.  
Tym razem nie było ostrzeżenia, ale Harry był też przygotowany od pierwszej chwili, a fala która do niego podpłynęła nie była silna, chociaż Severus wydawał się zwiększać jej moc z każdą sekundą. Nadgarstek zaczynał go boleć, więc wypuścił różdżkę, usztywniając rękę. Normalnie uczono go, że nigdy nie powinien był wypuszczać swojej jedynej ochrony z dłoni, ale teraz wydawało się to logicznym wyborem. Różdżka nie była w stanie ochronić go przed Severusem.  
Nie wiedział jak długo tak trwali, ale jego mąż w końcu opuścił dłoń i nacisk po prostu zniknął. Harry stracił na chwilę równowagę, ale odzyskał ją bardzo szybko, gdy tylko zmienił środek ciężkości. Nie wiedział nawet, że tak bardzo pochylił się do przodu.  
\- Nie sądziłem, że tak szybko przejdziesz do tego, że będziesz chciał mnie odepchnąć – powiedział mężczyzna.  
Harry nie wiedział czy to komplement. Nie miał pojęcia też, że faktycznie próbował cokolwiek takiego zrobić. Severus nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, ani nie zawahał się nawet na krótki moment. Jeśli zatem poczuł jakiekolwiek pchnięcie z jego strony, nie zrobiło na nim zbyt wielkiego wrażenia.  
Harry zaczynał podziwiać jego opanowanie.  
Wiedząc, co nadejdzie, zamknął oczy. Ciepło w jego dłoniach było tym razem silniejsze, ale wiedział, że odejdzie. Już odchodziło. Pomieszczenie wydawało się przerażająco zimne w stosunku do jego rąk. Wychładzało jego dłonie w bardzo szybkim tempie albo magia po prostu przestawała się tam zbierać.  
Miał dziwne wrażenie, że jego ręce powinny stać się ociężałe od mocy, która spływałaby wzdłuż jego palców. Prawie mógł to uchwycić, ale wciąż wszystko było poza jego zasięgiem i zaczynał odczuwać irytację.  
Gryfoni nigdy nie należeli do najbardziej cierpliwych. Severus jednak chyba tego od niego nie oczekiwał.  
\- Otwórz oczy – polecił mu mąż.  
Harry podniósł dłoń do góry, łącząc palce. Coś błysnęło, chociaż pewnie to gra światła lampy. Severus obserwował go uważnie zanim sam otworzył swoją rękę. Harry zaczynał być pewien, że ta magia stanowiła coś bardzo związanego z rodziną mężczyzny. Twierdził przecież, że potrafił się nią posługiwać już jako jedenastolatek. I nie nadużywał jej, ponieważ Harry na pewno znalazłby o tym jakieś wzmianki.  
Albo Syriusz poinformowałby ich o podobnych wypadkach.  
Tymczasem wszystko przez tak wiele lat pozostawało w tajemnicy. Dopóki nie nastąpiły te niespodziewane ataki, o których mówił Moody.  
Nagle Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli tylko rodzina Severusa znała Howl, mordercą musiał być ktoś, kogo on personalnie znał. Może się z nim wychowywał. Nikt nigdy nie wspominał o rodzeństwie Mistrza Eliksirów. Nie znaczyło to jednak, że takie nie istniało. Chociaż jeśli Severus był półkrwi to jego brat i siostra równie łatwo mogli się okazać charłakami. A ci przecież nie dysponowali taką mocą.  
\- Twoi rodzice żyją? – spytał Harry, dekoncentrując się na chwilę.  
Poczuł jak magia ześlizguje się z jego ręki i już prawie dosięgła jego klatki piersiowej, gdy Severus zamknął dłoń w garść i przyciągnął ją do siebie jak ciągnęło się lejce. Znikła. Jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki – mówili mugole.  
Severus spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Skąd to pytanie? – zainteresował się jego mąż.  
\- Jeśli żyją, to znaczy… - zawahał się Harry. – Jesteśmy… Oni chyba powinni wiedzieć… Wiedzą? – spytał, nie pewny jak w ogóle podejść do tematu.  
Nie chciał sobie wyobrażać miny Dursleyów na widok jego męża. Jednak niektórzy mieli normalne rodziny. Takie, które ich kochały. I może Severus utrzymywał z nimi kontakt.  
\- Nie żyją – powiedział krótko mężczyzna.  
\- Och, przykro mi – odparł Harry.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi i uniósł lekko podbródek, spoglądając na niego z góry.  
\- To było dawno temu – odpowiedział mężczyzna dziwnym tonem.  
Harry skinął głową.  
\- Nie powinieneś dekoncentrować się podczas ćwiczeń. Każda magia jest niebezpieczna i wypadki się zdarzają – odparł Severus tonem, który pewnie sprawiłby, że Ron miałby mokro w spodniach.  
Harry skrzywił się na samo wspomnienie o Weasleyu.  
\- Magia sprawia, że nie możesz mnie skrzywdzić – przypomniał mężowi.  
Severus zbił usta w wąską kreskę.  
\- Magia działa czasami z opóźnieniem, szczególnie, gdy wywodzisz się z czarodziejskiego społeczeństwa, a używasz magii, która z niego nie pochodzi – poinformował go sucho mężczyzna. – Odbije sobie to na agresorze, gdy zda sobie sprawę, że coś poszło nie tak. Jednak nie powinieneś polegać na pseudofundamentalnych rzeczach, które wtłoczyła ci do głowy panna Granger. Wbrew pozorom ona może się mylić – dodał.  
Harry wydął lekko usta, ponieważ nikt nie mógł mówić takich rzeczy o Hermionie. Musiał jakoś specjalnie patrzeć na Severusa, bo ten spojrzał na niego unosząc jedną brew, jakby tylko czekał na kontynuowanie tej rozmowy.  
\- Nieważne – westchnął Harry.  
Hermiona i tak była najlepsza, i każdy o tym wiedział.  
\- Masz rodzeństwo? – zainteresował się niemal natychmiast.  
Severus spiął się momentalnie.  
\- Niedługo będą święta – ciągnął dalej Harry i zamarł, ponieważ przez głowę przeszedł mu szalony pomysł, że pierwszy raz od dłuższego czasu faktycznie mógł je spędzić z kimś, kto miał na nazwisko Potter.  
A potem zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus mógł mieć inne plany. Miał do nich pełne prawo. I w ogóle sama myśl, że mogli razem wpaść do Syriusza na kolację albo coś w tym rodzaju było śmieszne. Obaj nie znosili się niczym psy i chyba najsensowniej było trzymać ich osobno.  
Teoretycznie mógł spędzić święta z Weasleyami. Mama Rona zawsze go zapraszała, ale ten jeden raz nie czuł, że jest mile widziany.  
A Severus nawet nie opowiadał mu o swojej rodzinie. Może nie chciał, aby wiedział o niej cokolwiek, szczególnie, gdy mordercą, o którym opowiadał Moody mógł okazać się ktoś z kim on się wychowywał.  
Z drugiej jednak strony Severus był wtedy lekko zaskoczony wieścią. Nawet podzielił się z nimi informacjami o Howlu. Obiecał nauczyć jego, więc ta magia nie mogła być na tyle niebezpieczna. Chociaż z drugiej strony, kiedy Severus przyciągnął moc do siebie… Gdyby zrobił to komuś, może faktycznie byłby w stanie odebrać mu całą magię.  
Jego mąż wpatrywał się w niego, czekając najwyraźniej na jakąkolwiek kontynuację rozpoczętego wątku.  
\- Uhm. Pomyślałem, że jeśli miałbyś rodzeństwo, powinieneś im o mnie powiedzieć? – zawahał się wyraźnie.  
Severus przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę w milczeniu.  
\- Rozmawiałeś z tymi mugolskimi krewnymi, którzy cię wychowywali? – spytał mężczyzna spokojnie.  
Harry otworzył szeroko oczy i wiedział, że musi głupio wyglądać.  
\- Rozumiem, że to oznacza, że nie – ciągnął dalej Severus. – Lily kochała Petunię, ale Petunia tak bardzo bała się naszego świata, że reagowała agresją na każde wspomnienie o nim. Pewnie po śmierci siostry stało się tylko gorzej.  
Harry zamarł, bo jeszcze nikt nie mówił w ten sposób o jego ciotce.  
\- Co nie usprawiedliwia tego, że nie pokazała się na ślubie Lily – podjął Severus. – Nie sądzę, żeby chciała przyjechać tutaj na święta - dodał.  
To nie było stwierdzenie, którego Harry się spodziewał. Przez chwilę nawet przestraszył się, że Severus wiedział o komórce i oknie z kratami.  
\- Uhm – wyrwało się Harry'emu. – Nie będzie chciała tutaj przyjechać – odparł i zaczął zastanawiać się jak wybrnąć z tej rozmowy.  
Severus pokiwał głową i na szczęście zamilkł.  
\- Odpocznij dzisiaj. Spróbujemy jutro – powiedział mężczyzna i skierował się w stronę sypialni.  
Minęło dobrych kilka minut nim Harry zorientował się, że w zasadzie nie dostał odpowiedzi na swoje pytanie.

ooo

Znowu nie mógł zasnąć. Wgapiał się w sufit, trochę nieszczęśliwy, że w komnacie jest tak ciemno i cicho. Z jakiegoś powodu mrok tutaj wydawał się jakby głębszy. Może dlatego, aby i węże zaznały spokoju. Dawało mu to na tyle prywatności, że wiedział, iż Severus nie może dostrzec go ze swojego łóżka.  
Czułby się dziwnie, gdyby widzieli się, kładąc się spać.  
Możliwe, że magia pomieszczenia zaginała się jakoś w futrynie i miała jakąś inną gęstość. Nie znał się na tym. A gdyby wspomniał Hermionie, że śpi dalej w komnatach Slytherina, zapewne zmyłaby mu głowę. Jednak ona podobnie jak Severus nie ufała wężom. A one naprawdę nie ingerowały w nic.  
Te z pokoju jego męża nawet lubiły Severusa. I chciały mu pomóc, chociaż mężczyzna wydawał się z tego powodu niezwykle wściekły. A kto chciałby chodzić z tym okropnym tatuażem do końca życia?  
Harry wpatrywał się w twarz męża, który czytał coś nadal. Było późno, a Severus siedział nad bardzo starym pergaminem i wydawał się czytać linijkę za linijką, pochylając się nisko nad dokumentem. Mężczyzna był tak skupiony, że jego twarz ściągała się cała. I Harry widywał coś podobnego, gdy Hermiona tłumaczyła cokolwiek. Jednak ona miała przy sobie słowniki, a tymczasem Severus tylko wypisywał coś na marginesach.  
Zasnął wpatrując się w pracującego męża.

ooo

Harry'ego trudno było uczyć. Magia tak łatwo korzystała z więzi, że musiał uważać zanim wpompowałby w chłopaka zbyt wiele. Już teraz Harry był zbyt silny jak na szesnastolatka i lepiej, aby Dumbledore i pozostali uznali, że to wina Howlu. Kontrolowanie mocy tak wielkiej i tak już było niebezpieczne, a istniało wciąż tak wiele rzeczy, które musiał mu pokazać.  
Tymczasem musiał związać swoją magię i nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Nie mógł pozostać tak na zawsze i nie zamierzał.  
Temat świąt wypłynął niespodziewanie. Nawet przez chwilę nie zastanawiał się o krewnych Lily, ale Harry sam poruszył temat rodzin i Severus nie był pewien dlaczego chłopak pytał. Czy chciał się przedstawić czy zaprzyjaźnić. Z Gryfonami nigdy nie było nic wiadomo. Równie dobrze mógł mieć jakiś swój cel, ponieważ jeśli zaczynał uczyć się czegokolwiek o swoim mężu to na pewno tego, że nie był standardowym Gryfonem.  
Na wszystko przychodził czas, a to nie była chwila, aby przedstawiać chłopakowi Elisannę. Kamalia zapewne sprawiałaby sporo problemów, ponieważ jak Kinglsey miała już dość całej sytuacji.  
Zastanawiał się czy chłopak zamierzał wybrać się do Blacka na święta. Jego ojciec chrzestny zapewne byłby szczęśliwy, mogąc nareszcie mieć faktycznego gościa. To była w końcu rodzinna okazja i chociaż nie mieli wspólnych więzów krwi, jednak łączyło ich to co wszystkich Gryfonów. Wiara, która była tak wielka, że graniczyła z głupotą.  
Nie sądził, aby Harry jakkolwiek odniósł się do jego wspomnień z dzieciństwa. Nie szukał litości czy współczucia dlatego opowiedział wszystko w miarę obiektywnie. Lily naprawdę była dla niego wsparciem przez te lata. Zresztą nadal uczył się zwyczajów, które panowały w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Aby wtopić się w tłum musiał nauczyć się maskować, dlatego ograniczał swoje wypowiedzi do niezbędnego minimum. Przez to wyglądał na nieomylnego i wszystkowiedzącego nawet w chwilach, gdy nie miał pojęcia o rytuałach, o których wspominał Lucjusz.  
Zresztą ta znajomość nie miała przyszłości od dnia, w którym została zawarta. Malfoy widział w nim chłopaka z potencjałem, którym mógł łatwo manipulować. I naprawdę mocno się pomylił.  
Draco był tak różny od ojca jak tylko mógł. I Severus też dostrzegł to jako pierwszy. Kierował chłopakiem, a teraz zamierzał pokierować Harry'ego w odpowiednią stronę. Jednak Gryfon nie poddawał mu się tak łatwo jak młody Malfoy, co początkowo irytowało go, a teraz zaczęło naprawdę fascynować.  
Biorąc pod uwagę czym tak naprawdę się stali, Harry powinien lepiej poradzić sobie jako ten podejmujący świadome decyzje. Własne decyzje. Nawet, jeśli miał się mylić, należało nauczyć go przede wszystkim myśleć.  
Severus westchnął, odkładając pergamin. Nie potrafił się skupić na czytanym tekście, a pergamin prawie rozpadał mu się w rękach. Zaklęcie utrzymujące papier zaczynało słabnąć pomimo run, które wypisywał przy każdej linijce. Eliksir mógł nie zostać nigdy odtworzony, a to byłaby spora tragedia. Ktoś na pewno w końcu zdołałby dojść do tych samych wniosków, co dawno zapomniany Mistrz, ale marnowano w ten sposób wiedzę, która powinna zostać przyswojona.  
Severus zamarł, bo prośba Billa ponownie powróciła do niego, niczym bumerang. Wydawała się podyktowana sercem, czego naprawdę nienawidził. Spodziewał się po swoich ludziach czegoś więcej, ale wpadali w schematy dawnych zachowań. Nie potrafili odciąć się od emocji, którymi na końcu kierowali się wprost ku swojej zgubie.  
Lily nigdy nie powinna być z Jamesem. Tak dyktowała logika, jednak to ona też powiedziała mu, że serce nie jest niczyim sługą. Nie ważne jak skomplikowaną magią władało się. I czy w ogóle posiadało się jakąkolwiek moc. Nie rozumiał tego, ale z drugiej strony mugole też dobierali się w pary, a ich więzi były wyłącznie wypisane na dokumentach, które nie posiadały mocy.  
Tajemnice wszechświata nie mogły kryć się w tak małym organie. Jednak wierzył, że małe szczegóły potrafiły doprowadzić do sporych katastrof.  
Może gdyby nie nauczył Lily niczego, ona uciekłaby z dzieckiem, zostawiając ciało męża na parterze. Może gdyby nie wierzyła tak w miłość potrafiłaby to zrobić.  
Wydawało się, że Harry zasnął i Severus nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że i on powinien się położyć.


	26. Chapter 26

Harry obudził się rano i z ociąganiem wstał z łóżka. Severus był już na nogach i najwyraźniej przygotowywał się do pierwszych lekcji. Harry nie wiedział jaki rozkład zajęć miał mężczyzna i nagle wydało mu się to dziwne. Nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, co Severus robił w ciągu dnia, ale przecież jego mąż pracował. Co oznaczało, że sam się utrzymywał, co było normalne odkąd był dorosłym.  
Harry zaczął zastanawiać się co tak w zasadzie mógłby robić po ukończeniu Hogwartu. Gdy byli mali z Ronem, chcieli zostać aurorami i ten pomysł wciąż chodził mu po głowie. To nie tak, że było to niemożliwe. Musieli jedynie zaliczyć Eliksiry na jakimś przyzwoitym poziomie, a skoro Tonks się udało – nie istniały rzeczy niemożliwe.  
Severus oderwał się od notatek, gdy tylko Harry wszedł do salonu. Czuł się dziwnie nerwowy po wczorajszym wieczorze. Ich rozmowa na temat rodzin nie należała do najbardziej udanych. I wciąż nie wiedział czy Severus miał rodzeństwo. A jeśli tak czy chronił tę osobę przed aurorami.  
Jeśli tylko rodzina jego męża znała Howl, wniosek nasuwał się sam. Jednak Severus był równie zaskoczony co oni efektem badań aurorów. Twierdził, że ktoś też poznał Howl, co trochę uspokajało Harry'ego. Sama myśl o tym, że ktoś mógłby wyssać z kogoś magię, przyprawiała go o mdłości.  
Nie wierzył, aby Severus zrobił coś podobnego. Ani pozwolił komukolwiek na takie praktyki. Tym bardziej, że mężczyzna przecież podzielił się z nimi wiedzą o Howlu, a nawet obiecał nauczyć go tego rodzaju magii. Harry już czuł, że jest to coś niezwykłego. Nie musiał używać różdżki do obrony, a to był już tylko krok do magii bezróżdżkowej, którą praktykował chyba tylko Dumbledore.  
\- Wrócę dzisiaj później do komnat. Drugoroczni Puchoni dostali szlaban – poinformował go Severus nagle.  
\- Wszyscy? – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Myślisz, że kociołki same się wyczyszczą? – spytał Severus.  
Harry zamrugał zaskoczony.  
\- Rozdałeś szlabany, żeby wyczyścili kociołki? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
To w zasadzie wiele wyjaśniało.  
\- A myślisz, że kociołki same się czyszczą? – zainteresował się Severus.  
\- Ale rozdajesz je tylko tym młodszych rocznikom czy ci starsi…  
\- Młodszym. Są pyskaci, młodzi i przeświadczeni o tym, że moja okropna osoba jest tylko plotką. Starsi muszą skupić się na faktycznej nauce. No chyba, że przyłapię kogoś kto i tak ma w nosie szkolne zasady – wyjaśnił mu Severus.  
Harry przestawał się dziwić, że jego pierwszy, drugi oraz trzeci rok upłynęły pod znakiem czyszczenia kociołków. Jeden z mitów Hogwartu został właśnie obalony i Mistrz Eliksirów tak naprawdę nie wybierał na chybił trafił roczników, które dostają szlaban. To było o wiele gorsze – Severus miał plan.  
Harry nie wiedział czy się nie roześmiać. Teraz wydawało mu się to bardzo zabawne, ale też od dawna nie czyścił żadnego kociołka.  
\- Postaraj się nie zostawać na te wasze treningi zbyt długo. Wiem, że w głowie wam tylko wymarzona kolejna porażka Slytherinu, ale musimy skupić się też na wieczornych zajęciach – przypomniał mu Severus i Harry starał się nie okazywać żadnych emocji.  
Nie widział się z Ronem. W zasadzie nawet udało mu się w nocy nie myśleć o ich kłótni. Zaleczył dłoń, bo nie chciał tłumaczyć się Severusowi ani prosić go o pomoc. Musiałby wytłumaczyć co było powodem ich sporu. A to wydawało mu się prywatne.  
Severus otworzył przed nim drzwi, przepuszczając go przodem i Harry zastanawiał się czy wszyscy już wiedzą o tym, że pobił się z Ronem. A raczej, że uderzył swojego przyjaciela. Nie zamierzał też przepraszać, ale nie miał pewności czy jest mile widziany przy stole Gryffindoru.  
Nie do końca należał już do nich. Czuł to, gdy wchodził do pokoju wspólnego. Nie był stałym rezydentem, więc sporo omijało go. Jak plotki o Marietcie czy wieczorne rozgrywki w szachy, ale w tym czasie uczył się czegoś naprawdę wspaniałego. O czym zresztą pewnie nie mógł powiedzieć Ronowi i Hermionie. Weasley zresztą pewnie nie zrozumiałby albo zaczął oskarżać Severusa, że wprowadza go w tajniki czarnej magii.  
A może faktycznie taka nie istniała. Może intencja, o której mówił jego mąż była równie ważna o ile nie najważniejsza. Nie był teoretykiem magii. Zaledwie mógł się nazwać praktykiem i to tylko dlatego, że używanie tej mocy przychodziło mu równie łatwo jak oddychanie.  
Howl był jednak inny. Był intencyjny i do użycia go potrzeba było dużej samoświadomości. A przynajmniej tak sądził Harry, ponieważ nie potrafił sięgnąć do magii, która istniała w nim. Nie wiedział gdzie ona dokładnie się znajduje i nie zastanawiał się nad tym dopóki pojawiała się na końcówce jego różdżki.  
Korytarz skończył się i wyszli na piętro. Harry zaczął zwalniać, bo im bliżej Wielkiej Sali się znajdował, tym bardziej się denerwował. Nie wiedział co spotka go w środku. A nigdy nie był dobry w konfrontacjach, tym bardziej, że może jego reakcja nie była słuszna, ale Ron nie powinien był obrażać Severusa.  
Sytuacja nie była łatwa dla nikogo.  
\- Myślisz, że mógłbym zjeść z tobą przy jednym stole? – spytał nagle, desperacko chwytając się ostatniej szansy.  
Małżeństwo Vector siedziało razem. Co prawda oboje uczyli, ale przecież coś w tym musiało być.  
Severus przystanął i spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Coś się stało? – spytał mężczyzna, ignorując mijających ich uczniów.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Straciłem apetyt – powiedział szybko, decydując się na inne wyjście. – Zobaczymy się później – rzucił, zawracając w stronę sal lekcyjnych.

ooo

Obserwowanie Harry'ego weszło mu w nawyk. Podobnie jak zerkanie w stronę miejsca przy stole Gryffindoru, które powinien zajmować. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Granger przesunęła się w stronę młodej Weasleyówny, podczas gdy najstarszy z rodziny, który pozostał w Hogwarcie, siedział z tym młodym Irlandczykiem, który był za głośny dla swojego dobra.  
Nie trzeba było być geniuszem, aby domyślić się, że coś wczorajszego dnia musiało zajść. A ponieważ Severus wątpił, aby Harry kiedykolwiek uderzył kobietę, Weasley musiał być celem. Może i jego twarz nie nosiła śladów bójki, ale jednak logika bywała nieubłagana w każdym przypadku.  
Poza tym to nie tak, że nie spodziewał się jakiegoś śmiesznego konfliktu. Nastolatkowie mieli tendencje do unoszenia się. Musiało mieć to coś wspólnego z tym, że magia dopiero stabilizowała się w ich organizmach.  
Granger zapewne nie opowiedziała się po żadnej ze stron. Dziewczyna była inteligentna. Jednak szybko skrzyżowała z nim wzrok, gdy tylko zdała sobie sprawę, że przygląda im się dłużej niż zwykle. Musiała być zmartwiona nieobecnością Harry'ego podczas śniadania, ale nie był posłańcem. Nie zamierzał zdradzać jej, gdzie chłopak się znajduje. Nie był nawet zirytowany przez to drobne kłamstwo, którym jego mąż chciał przykryć niechęć wchodzenia do Wielkiej Sali.  
Wzrok Minerwy zatrzymał się na nim i Severus spiął się, ponieważ ta kobieta zawsze wzbudzała w nim skrajne emocje. Uwielbiał silne osobowości i wiedział, że czarownica należy do tej wąskiej grupki ludzi, których szanował od pierwszej chwili, gdy się spotkali. Nie rozumiał jednak dlaczego nigdy nie wychyliła się zza cienia Dumbledore'a.  
Dyrektor był omylny i oboje zdawali sobie z tego sprawę. Ona jednak trwała. A on walczył.  
\- W kanałach pod szkołą wciąż znajduje się bazyliszek – poinformował ją.  
Kobieta nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną.  
\- Dlaczego nigdy nie usunęliście ciała? – spytał wprost.  
\- Albus uznał, że będzie zniechęcać tych, którzy się tam zapędzą – odparła Minerwa.  
Severus westchnął.  
\- Albo gazy otrują nas we śnie – powiedział spokojnie.  
Zabezpieczył korpus, ale bazyliszek należał do jednych z najstarszych kreatur jakie znała ludzkość. Najsensowniej byłoby zamienić go w kamień, ale Harry najwyraźniej zapomniał zabrać Lockhartowi lustra, gdy z młodym Weasleyem znaleźli się w podziemiach. Wciąż zresztą nie mógł uwierzyć, że udało im się przeżyć.  
Weasleyówna też wyszła z tego prawie nietknięta.  
Cuda od zawsze ratowały Gyfonów, ale ich liczba była ograniczona o czym czasami zdawali się zapominać.

ooo

Kinglsey czekał na niego w Hogsemade. Auror popijał kremowe, nie przejmując się tym, że ostatni raz pewnie przyszedł tutaj jako uczeń. Severus zresztą nie zamierzał zbyt długo przebywać poza Hogwartem. Puchoni faktycznie mogli tym razem coś wysadzić i powinien mieć na nich oko.  
\- Bill nalega na twoją odpowiedź. Chciał zabrać ze sobą Remusa na święta – powiedział mu Kingsley.  
\- Rozmowa byłaby o wiele ciekawsza, gdybyś zamiast kolejnych pytań przyniósł mi nareszcie odpowiedzi – westchnął Severus.  
\- Rada wie, że z fiolką jesteś słabszy – poinformował go mężczyzna.  
\- Chyba nie będą na tyle głupi, aby próbować czegokolwiek? – spytał.  
Kingsley wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Niewielu pamięta czym jesteśmy. Jednak wydanie Elisanny za mąż byłoby dobrym rozwiązaniem. Mógłbyś utworzyć nowe pakty – poinformował go auror.  
\- Po moim trupie. Podejrzewam, że Seara jest podobnego zdania – warknął.  
\- W zasadzie… - zawahał się mężczyzna i Severus porzucił dłonie do góry.  
\- Nie wmówisz mi, że zdecydowała się wyjść za mąż za jednego z tych… - zaczął.  
\- Jest niższy stopniem, ale jest jednym z nas. Nie mówiła ci, ponieważ rzadko bywasz w domu, ale to chyba coś poważnego. Gdy pojawisz się z powrotem, może ci go przedstawić. Przygotuj się – ostrzegł go Kingsley.  
Severus w zasadzie był mu za to wdzięczny. Nie lubił niespodzianek. Szczególnie takiego rodzaju. Lily też ukrywała przed nim swój związek, jakby nie wierzyła, że podejdzie do tego jak dorosły, którym był. Pojawił się na ich ślubie przecież i nawet wytrwał do końca pomimo gryfońskich wygłupów gości Pottera.  
\- Powiedz Billowi, że wciąż nad tym myślę, ale wziąłem pod uwagę wszystkie argumentu za i przeciw – westchnął Severus.  
Kingsley skinął głową już kompletnie nie zainteresowany.  
\- Dawniej mógłbym kazać cię za to ściąć – poinformował go Severus, ponieważ mężczyzna mógł być chociaż trochę zainteresowany sytuacją.  
\- I ilu przyjaciół zostałoby ci na tym świecie? – spytał auror.  
\- Czasami zastanawiam się czy jesteś przyjacielem czy wrogiem – oznajmił mu.  
Kingsley wydawał się tym dość rozbawiony.  
\- A to jest jakaś różnica? – spytał auror.

ooo

Harry czuł na sobie wzrok Hermiony. Ron starał się na niego uparcie nie patrzeć, co było trudne, ponieważ na Wróżbiarstwie siedzieli razem, a Trelawney nie pozwoliła im na wymienienie się partnerami. Na szczęście na Historii Maggi Neville nawet ucieszył się z jego obecności w ławce. Przyjemna nowość.  
Niczego nie jadł od rana i kiszki zaczynały grać mu marsza. Oczekiwał tylko obiadu, ale z drugiej strony wciąż nic się nie wyjaśniło. Nie wiedział gdzie miałby usiąść. Kto wiedział o ich konflikcie. Ron nie należał raczej do tych, którzy chwalili się, że dostali w twarz, ale dzisiaj miał się odbyć pierwszy trening.  
Zresztą musiał powiedzieć Marietcie, że na razie nie może pojawić się w Pokoju Życzeń. Dziewczyna nie była zaskoczona, ale też nie wyglądała na zbytnio przejętą, jakby spodziewała się czegoś podobnego.  
\- Nikt mi nie ufa – odparła, wzruszając ramionami. – Moja mama zawsze mówiła, że nie powinnam wspominać o siostrze, ale to tak trochę dziwnie żyć z nimi tutaj i udawać jedynaczkę, gdy tak naprawdę ktoś w domu czeka na ciebie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, bo wcale nie był zaskoczony. W czasach, gdy Voldemort wykorzystywał nawet najmniejsze słabości, ludzie zaczynali chronić się wzajemnie.  
\- Ona też lubi Eliksiry – poinformowała go Marietta.  
\- Fu – odparł i dziewczyna zachichotała. – Jedziesz na święta do domu? – spytał, ponieważ za wszelką cenę chciał podtrzymać tę rozmowę.  
Hermiona wciąż się w niego wpatrywała, jakby tylko czekała na chwilę, gdy będzie mogła zamienić z nim kilka słów.  
Marietta wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Myślę, że to zależy od sytuacji – odparła dziewczyna. – Jeśli będzie spokojnie, pojadę do domu. Jeśli nie, bezpieczniejsza będę w zamku – odparła.  
Harry pokiwał głową. Jego święta też stały pod znakiem zapytania.

ooo

Nie spodziewał się, że Hermiona dopadnie go, gdy będzie wchodził do własnych komnat. W zasadzie sądził, że Gryfonka dołączyła do pozostałych w Pokoju Życzeń. Jednak ona czaiła się w ciemności i prawie przyprawiła go o zawał.  
\- Musimy porozmawiać – powiedziała Hermiona tonem, który sugerował, że nie znajdzie żadnej sensownej wymówki, aby tego uniknąć.  
Harry nie był pewien czy mógł zapraszać kogokolwiek do środka, ale przecież te komnaty były jedynymi, których używał w Hogwarcie i to nie tak, że miał wybór. Hermiona zresztą spojrzała na niego mocno oburzona, gdy dostrzegła wejście do komnat Slytherina.  
\- Co to tu robi? – spytała.  
\- To moja sypialnia, którą odstąpiły mi węże – odpowiedział i natychmiast poczuł się jak dziecko. – Nie chcę się z tobą kłócić – dodał już spokojniej.  
Ron wciąż tkwił w jego podświadomości niczym zardzewiały gwóźdź.  
\- Ja też nie chcę się z tobą kłócić – odparła Hermiona, opierając się plecami o futrynę.  
Nie weszła do środka za nim. Po prostu stała w drzwiach, spoglądając na niego z czymś dziwnym w oczach.  
\- Ron nie powinien mówić tak o profesorze – zaczęła Gryfonka. – I powinieneś był go bronić. Ron musi zrozumieć, że profesor jest stałym elementem twojego życia i obrażanie go jest jak obrażanie Molly albo Artura – powiedziała zaskakująco miękko.  
Spoglądał na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie jestem tutaj jednak, żeby rozmawiać z tobą o Ronie – ciągnęła dalej Hermiona. – Myślałeś o świętach? – spytała niepewnie.  
\- Myślę tylko o świętach – przyznał kwaśno.  
\- Pomyślałam… - urwała. – Moi rodzice wyjeżdżają i zostanę w Hogwarcie. Moglibyśmy spędzić je razem. Jeśli oczywiście chcesz? Jeśli nie macie planów? – zawahała się Gryfonka.  
\- Zawsze chciałem rodzinnych świąt – przyznał, uśmiechając się.  
\- Takich z choinką – dodała Hermiona.  
\- I prezentami! – wtrącił natychmiast.  
\- I dużym stołem, przy którym siedzielibyśmy, a potem przy kominku śpiewalibyśmy kolędy. Pamiętasz swetry od pani Weasley z tamtego roku? – spytał od razu, a potem zamarł, ponieważ jego myśli wróciły do Rona. – Co z pojedynkiem ze Ślizgonami? – spytał niepewnie Harry.  
Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Jeśli Ron nie pójdzie po rozum do głowy, przegrają – odparła Gryfonka. – Może to go nauczy, że upartość nie popłaca – dodała.


	27. Chapter 27

Severus nie do końca był pewien czy powinien słuchać tej rozmowy. Granger nie mogła zobaczyć go z tego punktu, w którym się znajdowała. Harry najwyraźniej używał jego sypialni jako korytarza do swoich komnat i przez myśl nie przeszło mu, że być może nie życzył sobie kogokolwiek obcego we własnych pokojach. Tym bardziej nastoletniej dziewczynki.  
Jednak nie potrafił drgnąć, gdy Gryfoni zaczęli rozmawiać o świętach. Kłótnia z Weasleyem przedstawiała się o wiele gorzej, jeśli wybuchła, ponieważ Harry go bronił. Pojęcia nie miał dlaczego chłopak miałby się kłócić z jego powodu z najlepszym przyjacielem, ale wcale to nie poprawiło jego samopoczucia.  
Harry miał zostać sam na święta. Granger jako jedyne towarzystwo nie jawiła mu się zbyt dobrze. Zresztą nie pomyślał o tym, że jego mąż pozostałby jedynym mieszkańcem ich komnat przez kilka dni. Dla nastolatka raczej nie oznaczało to najlepszych wspomnień, chociaż Severus początkowo przypuszczał, że Gryfoni nie zmarnują takiej szansy, aby pozwiedzać. Planował nawet pozabezpieczać co droższe eliksiry.  
Przez myśl nie przeszło mu jak to będzie wyglądać z punktu widzenia Harry'ego, gdzie Severus sam znikł do tajemniczej rodziny, a chłopak zostałby uwięziony w Hogwarcie.  
Zabranie chłopaka za sobą zaczynało przybierać coraz bardziej realne kształty. W Hogwarcie i tak wierzono, iż jego rodzina jest mugolska, a świat w którym się wychował – niemagiczny. Brak obecności różdżek nie zaskoczyłby zatem nikogo. Harry oczywiście zrozumiałby w lot, że nie znajduje się w mugolskim świecie, ale chłopak milczałby. Nie zdradził żadnego z jego sekretów, chociaż miał ku temu okazje.  
Black oprotestowałby pomysł zabrania wyłącznie Harry'ego w nieznanym mu kierunku. Severus nawet bardzo mu się nie dziwił. Nie ufali sobie. Jednak Black miał nie spuszczać go z oka, a ostatnim czego chciał to Harry skarżący się na jego zachowanie do swojego ojca chrzestnego. Mężczyzna nie potrzebował więcej amunicji.  
Ten plan miał też jeszcze jeden pozytywny aspekt – mógł przedstawić Harry'ego najbliższemu kręgowi. Święta miały być wolne od rozmów, prócz tego jednego posiedzenia, zatem nikt nie wciągnąłby ich w jakieś zawirowania polityczne. A jednocześnie mogliby dostrzec, że chłopak naprawdę istniał i co najważniejsze faktycznie był niezwykły.  
Jego moc nie miała znaczenia, jeśli istniała szansa, iż udowodnią, że Harry jest godzien zaufania.  
I była jeszcze kwestia Lupina.  
Severus wycofał się z komnat, a potem udał, że głośno zatrzaskuje drzwi. Granger wychynęła i zamarła na jego widok, a później próbowała wyjść z jego sypialni nagle świadoma gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Ubawiło go jej zażenowanie. Gryfońska niewinność była przereklamowana.  
\- Panna Granger – powiedział Severus ze spokojem.  
\- Profesorze – odparła szybko wciąż spłoniona.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, wychodząc ze swoich komnat.  
Granger stanowiła problem. Ona podobnie jak jego mąż wychowała się wśród mugoli zatem bez trudu rozpoznałaby, iż nie ma do czynienia z istotami niemagicznymi. Wątpił, aby jego najbliższemu otoczeniu udawało się kontrolować tak długo w obecności czarodziejów tego świata. Nie byli przyzwyczajeni do takiego życia.  
Oczywiście mógł udać, że zaprasza kilku znajomych z dawnych lat, aby spędzili z nimi święta. Jego znajomość z Kingsleyem wypłynęłaby wcześniej czy później. Jednak to oznaczało, że jego dom znowu byłby pełen ludzi, a nie wiedział jak czułby się z tym. Nie wiedział czy chce nowych wspomnień.  
Gdyby zaprosili Weasleyów, Artur mógłby pokazać się od tej naprawdę dobrej strony jak przywódca Zakonu. Oczywiście byłby obserwowany, ale Severus znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że mężczyzna potrafi wywierać dobre wrażenie na ludziach. Czasami nie chodziło bowiem o wyrachowanie, ale szczerość. Manipulacje Dumbledore'a nigdy nie były mile przez nich widziane. Nie bez powodów. Nie chcieli zastanawiać się za każdym razem jakie konsekwencje przyniesie ten czy ów ruch. W stronnictwach tego typu ważne było przede wszystkim zaufanie. A to można było budować jedynie podczas rozmów i spotkań.  
Wiele ryzykował, ale też wiele mogli na tym wygrać.  
Granger wciąż spoglądała na niego, jakby oczekiwała jakiejś reakcji z jego strony.  
\- Zastanawiała się pani nad przyszłą karierą? – spytał ze szczerym zainteresowaniem.  
Dziewczyna naprawdę była inteligentna. Nie promował jej, ponieważ ona była całkiem świadoma tego jak dobra była. Dodatkowe komplementy mogły jedynie zepsuć jej charakter. Młody Malfoy natomiast potrzebował notorycznego przypominania o tym, że faktycznie jest dobry. I nie osiągnął tego przez majątek rodziny.  
Granger spojrzała na niego lekko zaskoczona.  
\- Nie zastanawiałam się – odparła dziewczyna.  
Skinął głową, chociaż wiedział, że to kłamstwo. Granger już teraz wybierała niby wszystko, ale prawdziwy nacisk kładła na przedmioty ścisłe, które umożliwiłyby jej kontynuowanie Eliksirów na stopniu zaawansowanym u jednego z Mistrzów. Nie był zaskoczony, że nie prosiła go o wsparcie. Gryfoni nie uważali go za przychylnego im. Granger zresztą miała równie wysokie szanse dostania się jako stażystka z jego dobrym słowem czy bez niego. A lubiła radzić sobie sama.  
Jej indywidualizm był rzadkim zjawiskiem wśród Gryfonów.  
Harry nerwowo poruszył się, jakby nie wiedział czy powinien jakkolwiek partycypować w tej rozmowie. W zasadzie nie mieli z Granger za wielu wspólnych tematów. On był czynnikiem wiążącym ich dwójkę. Severus jednak nie wyobrażał sobie Granger na herbatce u niego w komnatach.  
Co dziwniejsze nigdy nie pomyślał tak o Harrym i uderzyło to w niego w tym momencie.  
\- Lepiej wrócę do Wieży – powiedziała dziewczyna, gdy cisza przedłużała się. – Robi się już późno.  
Severus przepuścił ją, stając bliżej chłopaka, który zakłopotany wgapiał się w podłogę. Drzwi cicho zamknęły się za Granger i zostali we dwóch. Może we trójkę, jeśli doliczyli kłopotliwą ciszę, która zapadła po wyjściu dziewczyny.  
\- Przekaż pannie Granger, że moja biblioteka odnośnie eliksirów jest o wiele lepiej wyposażona od tej hogwarckiej – polecił chłopakowi obojętnym tonem. – Może czytać cokolwiek zechce pod warunkiem, że księgi i traktaty nie opuszczą tych komnat. Nie mam kopii – poinformował męża i Harry spojrzał na niego w lekkim szoku.  
Nie powiedział na głos, że Gryfoni są tu mile widziani. Harry też nie był na tyle głupi, aby pytać o oczywiste.  
\- Jak minął ci dzień? – spytał chłopak, decydując się najwyraźniej, że spędzi więcej czasu w salonie.  
Severus zerknął wymownie na stertę prac, którą trzymał w dłoniach. Planował poświęcić się nim przez najbliższy czas dopóki Harry nie wróci z własnego treningu z Gryfonami. Chłopak jednak najwyraźniej został wykluczony z własnej drużyny. Severus nie współczuł mu. To w zasadzie była dobra nauczka i nauka na przyszłość.  
\- Nie wiem po co zadajesz tyle prac domowych – stwierdził Harry.  
\- Inaczej zaglądalibyście do podręczników tylko tuż przed egzaminem – westchnął Severus. – A istnieje cały proces zapamiętywania wiedzy powtarzanej.  
Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.  
\- Żartujesz? – spytał retorycznie chłopak, a potem zreflektował się. – Oczywiście, że nie żartujesz.  
\- Żartuję jedynie z tego, co faktycznie jest zabawne – stwierdził Severus.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. Wziął głębszy wdech, gdy odkładał pergaminy na stolik. Mogli zająć się już teraz treningiem, ale Harry sam zaczął z nim rozmowę. Do świąt pozostało kilka dni. Wiele pozostawało do zorganizowania, a wszystko zależało od jednej tylko odpowiedzi.  
Zastanawiał się jak nawiązać do tematu, aby Gryfon nie zorientował się, że został podsłuchany. To było pewne naruszenie prywatności.  
\- Przeszkadzam ci? – spytał Harry nagle, gdy cisza pomiędzy nimi przedłużała się.  
\- Usiądź – poprosił go Severus, samemu zajmując fotel.  
\- Zaplanowano kolejne spotkanie z Bezimiennymi? – zainteresował się Harry niemal od razu.  
Severus zamarł, bo chłopak najwyraźniej źle odczytał jego chęć rozmowy. Faktycznie wcześniej omawiali głównie kwestie magii czy Zakonu. Jednak jego tematy nie ograniczały się tylko do badań czy polityki.  
\- Nie – odparł spokojnie. – Zastanawiałem się… - zaczął i westchnął. – Black jest poszukiwany w czarodziejskim świecie – podjął, ponieważ ta droga wydawała mu się odpowiednia. – Nie mógłby się pojawić w Hogwarcie na święta. To byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Podobnie byłoby z tym, gdybyś chciał opuścić zamek bez odpowiedniej ochrony.  
Harry zesztywniał.  
\- Mam dom. Jest na tyle duży, że pomieściłby kilku członków Zakonu Feniksa. Moglibyśmy omówić sprawy związane z naszymi planami oraz kwestią Bezimiennych. Święta dałyby nam dobry pretekst do wyjechania z zamku bez wzbudzania podejrzeń – wyjaśnił i Harry wgapiał się w niego z szeroko otartymi oczami.  
\- Oczywiście wystosuję zapytanie do Artura. On musi zdecydować..  
\- Umówiłem się z Hermioną, że spędzimy święta razem – wszedł mu w słowo Harry i brzmiał na zestresowanego. – Myślisz, że mogłaby pojechać z nami? – spytał.  
\- Nie – odparł Severus. – Panna Granger dostanie propozycję od jednego z moich znajomych na odbycie krótkiego kursu w te święta. Dlatego pytałem o to czym faktycznie się interesuje.  
\- Ale ona nie odpowiedziała – zdziwił się Harry. – Skąd wiesz…  
Severus prychnął.  
\- Nie zadaję pytań, na które z góry nie znam odpowiedzi – powiedział całkiem szczerze.  
Tej zasady nauczył się w polityce i stosował ją efektywnie w każdej innej dziedzinie życia. Zadawanie pytań oznaczało słabość. Lub niepewność. A jego nie było stać ani na jedno, ani na drugie.  
\- Syriusz pojechałby z nami? – spytał Harry niepewnie.  
\- Jeśli byłoby to życzeniem Blacka. Zaproszenie dotyczy członków Zakonu, a jak mniemam jest jednym z nich – odparł Severus, obserwując jak zmieniają się emocje na twarzy męża.  
Niedowierzanie przechodziło powoli w coś podejrzliwego, a na koniec zaskakująco miękkiego. Severus nawet przez krótki moment zaczął obawiać się, że Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jednak został podsłuchany.  
\- Dlatego wcześniej byłeś taki tajemniczy w stosunku do świąt? – zainteresował się jego mąż. – Nikogo nie będzie obchodzić czy są mugolami. Pan Weasley nawet ich pokocha z całego serca – rzucił Harry, a potem zamarł.  
Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale na koniec ugryzł się w język. Może zamierzał podjąć temat najmłodszego syna Weasleyów. Severusa nie obchodziły te małe konflikty. Jeśli mieli się wybrać gdziekolwiek na święta, musieli zrobić to w ściśle określonym towarzystwie. Zabranie z sobą Harry'ego pociągało za sobą całą masę konsekwencji oraz ludzi.

ooo

Severus nie czekał długo aż chłopak przygotuje się tym razem. Okresy skupienia na własnej mocy należało skracać. Harry powinien przyzwyczaić się do sięgania po nią instynktownie. Na polu walki nikt nie czekałby aż chłopak w końcu poczuje swoją magię. Nigdy nie było aż tak wiele czasu.  
Harry z łatwością zatrzymał część jego mocy, którą uwolnił. Nacisk nie był spory, ale wystarczający do tego, aby chłopak pochylił się do przodu. Jeśli do czegokolwiek mógł porównać Howl, nazwałby go mięśniową magią. Można było go wytrenować, ale potrafili z niego skorzystać tylko ci, którzy mieli do tego predyspozycje. W ciele mięśnie bowiem różnie się układały w tych specyficznych rejonach, które ulegały przekształceniom podczas ewolucji. Pewnie ktoś zasugerowałby, że częściowo ich ominęła, więc ich moc była najbardziej prymitywna. Jednak była tez najbardziej czysta i intuicyjna.  
Harry radził sobie coraz lepiej. Jego postępy były naprawdę spore, chociaż chłopak pewnie tego nie dostrzegał, sądząc po zmarszczce na jego czole. Ten pierwszy sukces ożywił go, ale teraz na powrót stawał się markotny.  
\- Skup się – przypomniał mu Severus.  
Nie chciał żadnych wypadków.  
Harry zaparł się mocniej nogami w dywanie i spojrzał na niego ponad wyciągniętą dłonią. Jego zielone tęczówki wydawały się błyszczeć w świetle świec. Magia żyła w nim i Severus to widział. Może nawet byłby w stanie odróżnić swoją własną sygnaturę, która splotła się z tą należącą do chłopaka.  
W nim magia Harry'ego zaginęła pośród mocy o wiele większej i bardziej zaborczej. Bardziej pewnej siebie i swego. Nie żałował tego. Wciąż mógł to czuć, chociaż tylko wtedy, gdy początkowo sięgał po nią, aby sprawdzić czy to małżeństwo, ta nierozerwalna więź nie jest kolejnym z jego koszmarów.  
Harry jednak stał przed nim dumnie wyprostowany. Z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską kreskę. Z potem spływającym po twarzy i Severus nagle zdał sobie sprawę jak wiele jego mocy zaangażowało się w to starcie. Zaczął zmniejszać nacisk, a potem westchnął z ulga, gdy chłopak nie wyglądał na wyczerpanego.  
Żadnych wypadków.  
\- Na dzisiaj zakończymy – powiedział, starając się panować nad głosem.  
\- Jak mi idzie? – zainteresował się Harry niemal natychmiast.  
Severus skrzywił się nieznacznie. Chłopak był pasywny. Impulsy, które miały go pobudzić do własnych poszukiwań, nie zdawały rezultatu. Jednak miał przed sobą jeszcze lata ćwiczeń.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Severus.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Długo uczyłeś się tej magii? – spytał ciekawie jego mąż.  
Severus zamarł, ponieważ nie istniała dobra odpowiedź na to pytanie.  
\- Zawsze się jej uczę – odparł, biorą głębszy wdech. – Nie jest czymś co można chociaż na chwilę przestać zgłębiać.  
Chłopak nie zrozumiał go, ale nie oczekiwał tego.  
\- Połóż się spać. Jutro czeka nas długi dzień – poinformował go Severus.  
\- Kto czyści kociołki? – spytał Harry.  
Jego usta drgnęły nim zdążył się powstrzymać. Gryfon potrafił być zadziorny.  
\- Za tydzień Gryfoni z drugiego roku – oznajmił mu całkiem szczerze.  
Harry wydawał się oburzony. Zapewne jego wewnętrzny Gryfon przeżywał właśnie męki.

ooo

Gładził klejnot swojego pierścienia, ponieważ przeważnie to go uspokajało. Kingsley przyglądał mu się w milczeniu. Tak w zasadzie było lepiej. Obaj wiedzieli, że żadne protesty nie wchodziły w grę. Postanowił i to zostało postanowione całą jego osobą, jego urzędem, a przede wszystkim mocą.  
I od tego nie było odwołania.  
Bunt należało zdusić w zarodku. Nigdy zresztą nie powinien był pozwolić rebeliantom na zabawy tego typu. Nie zabijali, ale ich społeczeństwo przestało być jednorodne i jednogłośne, a to wzburzało magię. Czuł to, chociaż nie korzystał z całej mocy. Miało być jeszcze gorzej, gdy ponownie weźmie na siebie całą magię. Z nią przychodziła odpowiedzialność i wydawali się tego właśnie nie pojmować.  
Magia nie oznaczała praw, ale obowiązki. Władza nie była przywilejem. Zresztą nikt nie potrafiłby nosić na barkach brzemienia, którym obarczono ich ród. Zaginęli wśród własnych legend, a dezinformacja sprowadzała się do tego, że nikt nie rozumiał, iż nie istniał sposób, aby odebrać mu to co jego.  
Mogli odejść, jeśli chcieli. Nie trzymał ich na siłę.  
Nie mogli jednak oficjalnie sprzeciwiać mu się.  
\- Deidre czuje się dobrze? – spytał spokojnie.  
\- Nie stało się nic, czego nie oczekiwałaby wcześniej – odparł Kingsley.


	28. Chapter 28

Severus spoglądał na stertę dokumentów, które Deidre przesłała mu poprzez posłańca. Kobieta musiała być zbyt słaba, aby pojawić się osobiście, co tylko sugerowało, iż jej stan był o wiele gorszy niż zapewniał go Kingsley. Nie martwcie się mną krzyczało niemal z każdego zdania listu, który czytał.  
Mieli spotkać się w domu Kamalii już za kilka dni, a jemu pozostało jedynie upewnić się, że na pewno się tam pojawią. Artur Weasley przyjął zaproszenie, dziękując półgłosem. Najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się z jego strony takiego gestu, ale Severus zmilczał niewypowiedziane zdziwienie.  
Bill upewnił się, że Lupin pokaże się razem z nim.  
Na liście pozostał zatem wyłącznie Black i do niego Severus nie mógł wysłać nikogo innego.  
Wszedł do kominka i pojawił się w salonie punktualnie o umówionej porze. Black czekał na niego siedząc w głębokim fotelu. Oczy mężczyzny nie oderwały się od niego nawet na chwilę i to wszystko zaczynało go irytować.  
Wbrew pozorom nie był tutaj interesantem.  
\- Zabieram Harry'ego do siebie na święta – oznajmił Blackowi sucho. – Artur i jego rodzina, Lupin wraz z jak przypuszczam kochankiem pojawią się również.  
Black spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku, a potem na twarzy mężczyzny pojawiła się złość, z którą Severus radził sobie już lepiej.  
\- Nie… - zaczął ojciec chrzestnych Harry'ego.  
\- Zaproszenie kierowane jest również do ciebie – wszedł mu w słowo Severus, rejestrując szok, który sprawił mu niemałą satysfakcję. – Harry nie mógłby przenieść się tutaj, gdy dom będzie prawie opustoszały z czego zdajesz sobie sprawę. A sam nie mogę zostać w Hogwarcie, gdzie on jest zamknięty przez cały rok – przypomniał Blackowi.  
\- Twoja rodzina – zaczął ostrożnie mężczyzna. – Oni są mugolami – stwierdził.  
Severus spojrzał na niego obojętnie.  
\- Jedziemy do twojej mugoslkiej rodziny, która cię biła? – spytał Black z niedowierzaniem.  
Severus zwinął dłonie w pięści.  
\- Nie będziesz wyrażał się w ten sposób o ludziach, których nie znasz – powiedział bardzo powoli ważąc słowa. – Inaczej porozmawiamy o twojej rodzinie, czyli ludziach, których znałem doskonale – rzucił.  
Twarz Blacka pociemniała, ale mężczyzna nie był na tyle zidiociały, aby kontynuować tę kwestię.  
\- Jeśli nie masz ochoty wyjeżdżać, prześlij mi wiadomość przez Lupina albo którego z Weasleyów – rzucił jeszcze, a potem odwrócił się i wszedł do kominka.

ooo

Harry nie był pewien czy kolejny ranek miał nieść cokolwiek przyjemnego. W zasadzie zaproszenie Severusa sprawiło, że położył się tego wieczoru z uśmiechem na ustach. Hogwart miał swoje ogromne plusy – w zamku był bezpieczny i było to pierwsze miejsce, gdzie tak naprawdę mógł żyć. Jednak zamknięcie przez cały rok nie do końca podobało mu się. Wciąż miał ograniczoną swobodę poruszania się i wbrew pozorom nie radził sobie z tym najlepiej.  
Severus obudził się jako pierwszy. Może miało się to nigdy nie zmienić. I dziwiła go energia do życia jego męża, ponieważ nie widział, aby Severus się kładł. Kiedy Harry zasypiał, w sypialni obok dopiero zaczynało palić się światło. A Mistrz Eliksirów potrafił pracować do naprawdę późna.  
Czary, które Severus na siebie rzucał każdego ranka nie mogły być zdrowie. Nie mogły pozytywnie wpływać na jego organizm i Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać czy to dlatego cera mężczyzny jest tak ziemista. Gdyby spał tyle, co jego mąż zapewne w ciągu tygodnia zacząłby wyglądać jak śmierć.  
\- Rozmawiałem wczoraj z Blackiem – poinformował go Severys, jakby to była kwestia pogody na kolejny dzień.  
Harry uniósł brwi tak wysoko, że zaczepiły o jego grzywkę.  
\- Spotkamy się na Ulicy Śmiertelnego Nokturnu i stamtąd przejdziemy do mojego domu – poinformował go Severus.  
Harry zamarł.  
\- Nokturn? – zdziwił się.  
Nigdy nie przypuszczał, że mugolska część Londynu była połączona nie tylko z Pokątną.  
\- Przejdziemy granicą – powiedział Severus i westchnął.  
Mężczyzna przyglądał mu się przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby ponownie oceniał go w jakiś sposób. Harry nigdy tego nie rozgryzał, ale przeważnie przechodził egzamin, więc to bywało pocieszające.  
\- Wychowałeś się wśród mugoli – stwierdził w końcu jego mąż.  
\- Moja ciotka oraz wuj – przypomniał mu Harry i zamarł, ponieważ Severus bębnił palcami o swoje udo, czego przeważnie nie czynił.  
Ten gest należał do Harry'ego i był jego ulubionym tikiem nerwowym, co Hermiona niejednokrotnie mu wymawiała. Severus mówił, że zaczną przejmować część swoich zachowań, gdy magia i więź zaczną naprawdę stabilizować się, ale zawsze sądził, że to on będzie tym, na którego to małżeństwo będzie miało silniejszy wpływ.  
Był młodszym i mniej doświadczonym.  
Chrząknął, gdy rumieniec zażenowania zaczął pojawiać się na jego twarzy. Wciąż nie wiedział czy Severus z kimkolwiek się spotykał zanim stało się to wszystko. To niby nie miało teraz znaczenia, ale sama myśl, że ktoś taki istniał nie była przyjemna.  
Harry był cały jego. Prócz tego niewinnego pocałunku z Cho i ataku Malfoya nikt nigdy nie wykazał się zainteresowaniem.  
\- Nie będziemy w mugolskim świecie – stwierdził Harry, ponieważ to stało się oczywiste.  
Hermionę Severus odesłał, proponując jej kurs, którego nie mogła odrzucić. Jego nazwisko pewnie nawet się nie pojawi, gdy jego przyjaciółka odbędzie ten krótki staż.  
\- Dostatecznie podobnym – powiedział Severus. – Dostatecznie podobnym, żeby zwieść czarodziejów.  
\- Ale ja byłem w mugolskim świecie – rzucił Harry ze zrozumieniem. – Żyłem w nim – dodał.  
\- Nie mogłem zabrać cię gdziekolwiek – wyjaśnił Severus. – To będzie teren kontrolowany przez ludzi, których możesz nazywać Bezimiennymi, ponieważ ten termin przyjął się na przestrzeli lat – dodał.  
\- Będą śledzić Zakon? – spytał Harry.  
Bezimienni nie wydawali się zbyt życzliwi im za każdym razem, gdy widzieli się podczas planowanych spotkań. Częściowo mógł to zwalić na Moody'ego oraz Syriusza, ale oni po prostu nie mieli zbyt wiele do zaoferowania. Jedyną kartę przetargową zdawała się stanowić jego krew, a nie wiedzieli o tym nawet na samym początku.  
Harry przez to nie był do końca pewien, po której stronie stał jego mąż. W zasadzie bardziej nie wiedział jak sprecyzować strony. Na pewno oni stanowili pewną siłę, ponieważ Severus udzielał dość zdecydowanych odpowiedzi. Zgadzał się, wymagał lub odrzucał, więc wiedział, w którą stronę zmierza i ciągnął za sobą Harry'ego.  
Więź czyniła z nich jedność i tak patrzono na nich, chociaż Deidre obserwowała go, jakby był dość ciekawym okazem, który widziała pierwszy raz na oczy z tak bliska. Podczas gdy Severusa szanowała.  
I nie był pewien czy jego mąż pracował dla Bezimiennych czy był Bezimiennym pracującym dla Zakonu. Ich cel wydawał się taki sam – powstrzymanie Voldemorta. Jednak droga zupełnie różna i Harry nie potrafiłby nawet winić męża, gdyby nie do końca ufał Zakonowi. Bezimienni w końcu go szanowali, a od członków Zakonu nigdy chyba nie usłyszał ani jednego dobrego słowa. Przynajmniej Harry nigdy nie był tego świadkiem.  
\- Bezimienni mają swoich ludzi w Zakonie – odparł Severus. – Są bardziej zorientowani niż sobie wyobrażasz. Część chciała odwiedzić okolice. Umożliwiam im to – powiedział.  
\- Bill – przypomniał sobie nagle Harry. – Czy Kingsley również przyjedzie? – zaciekawił się.  
\- Nie – odparł Severus spokojnie. – Może się jednak zdarzyć tak, że spotkasz go. Trudno za nim nadążyć. Ostatnim razem planował głównie spędzić te święta z rodziną tutaj.  
\- A my będziemy tam – stwierdził Harry. – Czym jest tam? – spytał spokojnie.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi, a potem uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Tam jest wszystkim czym nie jest tu – odparł mężczyzna.  
I Harry mógł przysiąc, że to był żart.  
\- Naigrywasz się ze mnie – stwierdził, ale nie potrafił być urażony.  
\- Nie, odwracam twoją uwagę od pytania, na które nie potrafię odpowiedzieć – odparł Severus z rozbrajającą szczerością.  
Harry milczał przez pewien czas. Nie wiedział co powinien powiedzieć. Wciąż stali w salonie naprzeciwko siebie i tak chwila po prostu trwała. Teoretycznie powinien odwdzięczyć się jakąś własną tajemnicą, ale nie miał ich zbyt wiele. Zresztą dawno przestało już chodzić o te drobne wymiany. Chciał jednak powiedzieć Severusowi coś, czego mężczyzna o nim nie wiedział.  
\- Piłem raz z bliźniakami Weasley, gdy byłem u nich podczas wakacji – podjął, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Alkohol kojarzy mi się z wujem i jego ciężkim oddechem… - zaczął i zobaczył jak oczy Severusa robiąc się coraz większe, jakby mężczyzna wyobrażał sobie najgorsze. – Smrodem – zakończył. – Nie lubię alkoholu, ale teraz jestem dorosły i starsi uczniowie sądzą, że powinienem kupować im alkohol, ponieważ mogę.  
Severus wysłuchał go uważnie, nie przerywając mu ani na chwilę.  
\- Mocnego alkoholu nie pije się dla przyjemności, ale po to, aby utopić smutki – poinformował go Severus.

ooo

Weszli do Wielkiej Sali ramię w ramię i Harry poniewczasie zorientował się, że wciąż nie rozmawiał z Ronem. Nie wiedział nawet jak jego przyjaciel przyjął wiadomość o tym, że spędzą święta razem.  
Zwalniał w miarę jak zbliżali się do miejsca, w którym siadywał normalnie. Mógł dostrzec jak spięte są ramiona Rona, który uparcie wgapiał się w talerz przed sobą. Hermiona jednak uśmiechała się do niego szeroko kilka miejsc dalej.  
Severus złapał go za łokieć i poprowadził dalej, mijając kolejnych uczniów, aż stół się skończył. Harry czuł na sobie wzrok wszystkich obecnych na śniadaniu, ale pojęcia nie miał co się dzieje ani gdzie idą.  
\- Skrzaty przyniosły dodatkowe nakrycie – poinformował go Severus półszeptem odsuwając mu krzesło.  
Na szczęście nie czekał aż Harry usiądzie, aby je ponownie przysunąć. Harry i tak czerwienił się wściekle, starając się ignorować szepty. McGonagall spojrzała na niego ciekawie, ale najwyraźniej nie miała żadnych przeciwskazań, aby swój posiłek spożywać w obecności ucznia. I chwała, ponieważ sądząc po stole Gryffindoru, naprawdę nie było tam miejsca dla niego.  
\- Można byłoby pomyśleć, że dopiero teraz zorientowali się, że to nie jest jednak plotka – stwierdził Severus. – Sądziłem, że czytacie Proroka Codziennego, a przynajmniej orientujecie się, gdy jedno z was staje się mężem profesora – dodał.  
\- Uhm – wyrwało się Harry'emu.  
\- Elokwencja od zawsze była mocną stroną Gryffindoru – rzucił Severus.  
\- Podobnie jak prawdomówność i uczciwość twoich Węży – odparła McGonagall. – Nie dalej jak wczoraj napotkałam ich wykonujących podejrzane czynności. Ponieważ byli we trójkę próbowali wmówić mi, że tak naprawdę grają w karty nago – sarknęła.  
Harry zaczerwienił się wściekle, ponieważ sugestia McGonagall była bardziej niż jasna. Najwyraźniej znowu poniosło ją w stronę Wieży Astronomicznej. Opowiadano o tamtym miejscu niestworzone rzeczy, a potem żartowano, że McGonagall pewnie dawno zapomniała czym jej seks. Najwyraźniej jednak wicedyrektorka miała po prostu z tych wypadków naprawdę niezły temat do śniadania.  
\- Zostajesz na święta w zamku, Severusie? – spytała nagle Trelawney i Harry nagle wiedział co się stanie. – Widzę wokół ciebie śmierć. Dużo śmierci – poinformowała jego męża profesor Wróżbiarstwa. – A co do ciebie, Harry… - urwała.  
\- Śmierć – powiedział Flitwick, udając, że się krztusi.  
Trelawney spojrzała na niego obrażona do żywego.  
\- Co do ciebie, Harry – powtórzyła już mniej nawiedzonym tonem. – Uważaj na węże – powiedziała i Harry poczuł jak Severus siedzący koło niego sztywnieje.

ooo

Zajęcia tego dnia jak i poprzedniego trwały za długo. Nie chodziło o sam fakt, że prawie zanudzał się podczas lekcji. Ron był jego stałym partnerem, więc koniec końców Harry za każdym razem musiał szukać wolnego miejsca.  
Szczytem wszystkiego było, gdy wszedł do sali od Numerologii i zdał sobie sprawę, że jedyne krzesło stało przy ławce Draco Malfoya. Chłopak spojrzał na stołek, a potem na niego i jego oczy zrobiły się odrobinę większe.  
Harry jednak westchnął, ponieważ był ponad to. Nie wiedział czy chciał sobie to bardziej udowodnić czy Severusowi, ale ruszył w kierunku Malfoya nie przerywając ani na chwilę swojego pochodu.  
A obserwowano go i był pewien, że oberwie mu się za kolejne kolaboracje z wrogiem. Co było idiotyzmem, bo gdyby Ron nie kombinował z przesiadkami, mógłby siedzieć koło jakiegoś Gryfona jak przez ostatnie lata.  
Profesor Vector omawiała właśnie jeden z akapitów książki i Harry z całej siły starał się nie patrzeć w stronę Draco, co nie było łatwe, ponieważ siedzieli razem. Zaczął nerwowo stukać piórem w blat aż Ślizgon w końcu westchnął.  
\- Nie zabiłem poprzedniego kolegi z ławki, ale to może się zmienić – syknął Malfoy.  
Harry zamarł. Normalnie potraktowałby to jako groźbę, ale mieszkanie z Severusem musiało wyrobić u niego grubszą skórę.  
Prychnął zatem.  
\- To nie moja wina, że Weasley cię tak urządził – dodał Malfoy już mniej zjadliwie.  
\- Znaczy jak? – zdziwił się Harry.  
Chłopak zesztywniał lekko na siedzeniu obok.  
\- Nijak. Pogadaj z kumplem zanim aurorzy wkroczą, żeby aresztować twojego męża pod zarzutem manipulowaniem tobą Imperio. Przypominam ci, że to Niewybaczalne. Profesor nie wyjdzie… - urwał Draco w pół słowa i uśmiechnął się szeroko w stronę Vector, która zaczęła przyglądać im się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech i spojrzał w kierunku Rona, który w najlepsze tłumaczył coś Neville'owie. Gryfon co rusz oglądał się przez ramię, a potem spoglądał na niego z czymś tak przerażonym w oczach, że Harry ostatkiem sił powstrzymał się, aby nie wstać tu i teraz, i nie zrobić z tym porządku.  
Kiedy zajęcia się skończyły, ruszył do drzwi, rozpychając się łokciami. Ron Wyglądał na zaskoczonego, ale Harry wcale nie zmierzał w jego kierunku. Hermiona właśnie pożyczała Lavender swoje notatki, więc Harry przestąpił nerwowo z nogi na nogę.  
\- Masz chwilę? – spytał z napięciem w głosie.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego, marszcząc brwi. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Ron przygląda się im obojgu.  
\- Jasne – powiedziała.  
\- Moje komnaty. Teraz – rzucił krótko, a potem ruszył nie czekając na nią.


	29. Chapter 29

Zastanawiał się czy powinien powiedzieć Severusowi o tym co rozpowiadał Ron, ale to prowadziłoby jednocześnie do rozmowy o tym dlaczego jego gryfoński kolega nagle zaczął to robić. A Severus należał do ludzi, którzy nie przegapiliby takiej nieścisłości w zachowaniu kogokolwiek. Ron chociaż jego męża nie lubił, jednak do tej pory milczał i Severus pewnie zdałby sobie sprawę, że musiało się stać coś, co to zmieniło.  
Harry sam nie wiedział jak podejść do tej sytuacji.  
Początkowo przeszło mu przez myśl, że powinien porozmawiać z Ronem tuż po Numerologii, ale czuł, że emocje w nim aż buzowały. To jak potraktował Hermionę też nie było przyjemne, ani uczciwe względem niej. Zresztą przyglądała mu się teraz ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział w końcu.  
Hermiona uniosła brew.  
\- Za to wcześniej. Byłem zdenerwowany i poniosło mnie, ale gdybym nie wyszedł stamtąd – urwał.  
W zasadzie chyba byłby w stanie po raz kolejny uderzyć Rona i to przerażało go najbardziej. Jego magia domagała się czegoś. Czuł to teraz wyraźnie, ale nie potrafił zrozumieć czego dokładnie. Na pewno jakiejś reakcji – może bardziej agresywnej.  
\- Co zrobił Ron? – spytała rzeczowo Hermiona.  
\- Rozpowiada wszystkim, że Severus trzyma mnie pod wpływem Imperio. Wiesz, że on był w Azkabanie. Ludzie naprawdę wierzą, że jest Śmierciożercą. Nie widziałaś jak traktowano go w Gringotcie – podjął Harry, przeczesując palcami włosy. – Nie był w Azkabanie długo, ale… - urwał.  
Hermiona spojrzała na niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Co on robi? – spytała podniesionym tonem.  
\- Zwariował, rozumiesz? On sobie nie zdaje sprawy, że Severus nie może tam wrócić. I na pewno tam nie wróci – powiedział Harry z pewnością w głosie.  
Howl, magia, którą Severus zabezpieczył swój dom przed laty, nie był czymś z czym mogli mierzyć się zwykli czarodzieje. Jego mąż ukrywał tę moc. Ukrył nawet przed Zakonem jak wielka jest jego magia, ale ćwiczenia, które przeprowadzali pokazały Harry'emu, że to dopiero szczyt góry lodowej. Severus nie zabił tamtych aurorów, ponieważ tak chciał, a nie dlatego, że nie potrafił.  
\- Porozmawiam… - zaczęła Hermiona.  
\- Porozmawiasz z nim? – prychnął Harry. – On chyba nie zdaje sobie sprawy z tego, że cokolwiek nie stanie się z Severusem, to podobny los czeka mnie. Magia nas wiąże i nawet nie o to chodzi… - urwał.  
W zasadzie kiedy pierwszy raz usłyszał od Malfoya o plotkach, przez myśl mu nie przeszło małżeństwo. Po prostu uderzyło w niego to, jakie skutki mogły dla Severusa nieść te plotki.  
\- Zabiję go – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Nie bądź niemądry. Jestem pewna, że Ron…  
\- Odwoła wszystko? – spytał Harry. – Ile osób wtedy stwierdzi, że Severus wpływa też na niego? – spytał retorycznie. – Im naprawdę wystarczy tylko plotka, a nie istnieje żaden sposób na stwierdzenie czy ktokolwiek był pod wpływem Imperio. Malfoy się tak wywinął od Azkabanu – przypomniał jej.  
Hermiona zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę. Poprzeczna zmarszczka między jej brwiami tylko pogłębiła się. Wyglądała na mocno spiętą i nie dziwił się jej. Sam po prostu nie miał pomysłu jak wyjść z tej sytuacji. Większość szkoły miała Severusa przynajmniej za groźnego – duża część uważała go za mordercę, który nie cofnąłby się przed niczym. Imperio przy tym było błahostką, ale właśnie przez to wyglądało wiarygodnie.  
Nie sądził, aby Severus był zainteresowany poprawianiem swojego wizerunku. Zresztą zapewne potraktowano by to jako kolejny podstęp.  
\- Nie wiem – odpowiedziała Hermiona tonem, który pierwszy raz słyszał w jej ustach. – Nie wiem co powinniśmy zrobić. Powiem Ronowi, żeby przestał rozsiewać te plotki, ale one się nie skończą…  
\- Narosną – stwierdził Harry kwaśno.  
W tej kwestii był specjalistą. Uważano go przecież nawet za szaleńca, ale wszystko przetrwał, ponieważ nic z tego nie mogło doprowadzić go za kraty Azkabanu. Tymczasem oskarżenia Rona były po prostu niebezpieczne, bo nie można było ich potwierdzić lub im zaprzeczyć. Pozostawiało ich to w zawieszeniu, które mógł wykorzystać ktokolwiek z ich przeciwników, a nie wątpił, że było ich wielu.  
W Ministerstwie wciąż uważano go za potencjalnie niebezpiecznego. W końcu jako jeden z nielicznych twierdził, iż Voldemort żył i powrócił.

ooo

Nie oczekiwał wiadomości od Blacka. W zasadzie naprawdę informacja, iż ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego pojawi się jednak na świętach u nich była mu zbędna. Żyłby spokojniej łudząc się do ostatniej chwili, ale Bill pojawił się w szkole pod pozorem spotkania z rodzeństwem i czysto przypadkowo na niego wpadł na korytarzu.  
Weasley wyglądał na prawie szczęśliwego, jakby sądził, iż to zaproszenie niosło za sobą coś więcej. Miał rację, ale Severus osiągał sukces nie dlatego, że szafował cennymi informacjami. Lupin mógłby okazać się niezainteresowany uczestnictwem w ich życiu, co oznaczałoby jednocześnie, że musieliby wymazać mu część pamięci.  
Widział to już raz, gdy James Potter we własnej osobie odrzucił jego propozycję ochrony. Wraz z Lily mogliby żyć teraz w jego domu, a Harry chodziłby do Hogwartu nienękany od wczesnych lat dzieciństwa. Bez wizji walki z szaleńcem wiszącej nad nim niczym miecz Damoklesa.  
Pamiętał zrozpaczoną Lily, gdy James zwyzywał go i nazwał szaleńcem. A potem czarnym magiem, gdy udowodnił mu prawdziwość swoich słów. Ludzie bali się tego, czego nie rozumieli. Tego, co ich przerastało.  
Mugole we wczesnych wiekach pokazali im jak strach obracał się szybko w nienawiść, a ta z kolei oznaczała śmierć. Dlatego nigdy nie ryzykowali.  
Lily odeszła wtedy z Jamesem i to było ich ostatnie spotkanie. Jej pamięć została nienaruszona, ale widział łzy w jej oczach, gdy sama usuwała wspomnienia męża. Wyglądało na to, że każde sprawiało jej ból. Albo wiedziała, że wraz z przekroczeniem progu jego domu, czekała ją nieunikniona śmierć.  
Nigdy nie rozumiał dlaczego go wtedy nie opuściła.  
Nigdy nie chciał tego zrozumieć.  
Elisanna nazywała go idiotą.

ooo

Znalezienie Rona nie było trudne. Harry wszedł do Pokoju Życzeń, pewny, że znajdzie chłopaka wraz z innymi członkami ich drużyny. Nie znał najnowszego planu i szczerze powiedziawszy miał w nosie zbliżający się piątek.  
Lavender wyglądała na szczęśliwą z jego powrotu, ale on się nie zatrzymał nawet po to, aby przywitać się z Nevillem.  
\- Powiem ci, co się stanie – zaczął, stając przed Ronem. – Kiedy aurorzy po niego przyjdą, stanę w jego obronie i może zginę w krzyżowym ogniu. Albo trafię do Azkabanu za utrudnienie zatrzymania. Może Severus każe trzymać mi się z tyłu i powie, że wszystko będzie dobrze, ale wtedy on sam trafi do Azkabanu i zwiążą jego magię. Poprzez więź, zabiorą też moją magię. I kiedy przyjdzie do mnie Voldemort… - urwał. – Umrę. Bez magii. Bez jedynej ochrony jaką mi daje. Jeśli Severus jakoś się wybroni z twoich bezpodstawnych oskarżeń, Rada Szkoły na pewno postara się, aby stracił posadę. Chronił go dotąd Dumbledore. Wtedy Severus będzie musiał opuścić Hogwart, a ja z nim, ponieważ, pozwolę sobie przypomnieć, jestem jego mężem. Poza murami tej szkoły nie jestem bezpieczny. Zginiemy obaj w przeciągu miesiąca lub dwóch – warknął, może odrobinę za głośno, bo Colin podskoczył lekko przerażony.  
Ron wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Jak zawsze niczego nie przemyślałeś, prawda? – spytał Harry. – Hermiona stwierdziła, że porozmawia z tobą o rozpuszczaniu tych plotek, ale Ron… Ona byłaby miła i spojrzałaby na ciebie tym karcącym wzrokiem. A fakty są takie, że jeśli to się wydostanie poza mury tej szkoły to aurorzy na pewno się tym zainteresują. Oni wszyscy sądzą, że Severus jest Śmierciożercą. Obaj wiemy, że to nieprawda. Dumbledore zaświadczył o jego niewinności i jeśli ci tego mało, ja o niej zaświadczam – ciągnął dalej Harry. – A jeśli i to ci nie wystarcza, to chyba nie byliśmy przyjaciółmi przez ostatnie lata – rzucił.  
Usta Rona były tak bardzo uchylone, że z łatwością zmieściłby się tak tłuczek. Harry osobiście wolał znicze.  
\- I nie mów mi proszę, że to na pewno wpływ Severusa. Jeszcze nie wie – powiedział szybko Harry. – Inaczej rozmawiałbyś z nim. Albo ze swoim ojcem, odkąd obaj się świetnie znają – przypomniał mu.  
Istniała jeszcze szansa, że rozkazy z Biura Aurorów przechwyciłby Kingsley lub pan Weasley. Jednak raz wydane polecenia nie mogły być cofnięte. Moody zapewne byłby w ekstatycznym humorze, gdyby został osobiście wysłany do przesłuchania czy doprowadzenia Severusa przed Wizengamot.  
Sytuacja Zakonu również się komplikowała, ponieważ to jego mąż był łącznikiem z Bezimiennymi.  
Harry zaczynał powoli dostrzegać, że otaczają go idioci. I wydawało mu się, że słyszał coś podobnego z ust Severusa. Teraz przestało go dziwić podejście mężczyzny do otaczających go ludzi.  
Ron wciąż wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Ja… - zaczął Weasley.  
\- Nie ma nic co mógłbyś powiedzieć, żeby to naprawić – poinformował go, a potem odwrócił się, aby spojrzeć na pozostałych.  
Nie bardzo miał ochotę rozmawiać z kimkolwiek. Zresztą sami wyglądali na spłoszonych, częściowo zainteresowanych czy szczerze przerażonych.  
\- Imperio oznaczałoby, że nie miałbym wyboru – powiedział bardzo powoli. – Imperio na mnie nie działa. Voldemort już tego próbował i nie udało się. Nie można mnie zmusić do tego czego nie chcę. Severus pewnie nazwałby to tajną gryfońską mocą, która wiele wyjaśnia – sarknął, a potem odwrócił się w stronę Weasleya. – I w jednym masz rację, Ron. Nie mam wyboru. Ta więź, to małżeństwo nie daje mi go. Muszę wybrać Severusa, ale zaczynam się ostatnio zastanawiać czy nawet gdybym miał wybór, to czy on nie byłby dokładnie taki sam – dodał, a potem przemaszerował z powrotem w stronę drzwi.

ooo

Severus nie spodziewał się zastać Harry'ego w ich komnatach. Zaczynało go martwić, że Gryfon spędza zamknięty w czterech ścianach coraz więcej czasu. Z drugiej jednak strony jako nastolatek zachowywał się podobnie. Może nie należało wyciągać pochopnych wniosków.  
\- Jak zajęcia? – spytał Harry, odrywając się od książki o quidditchu.  
Coraz więcej podobnych pozycji zaczynało plątać się po ich komnatach, co normalnie uznałby za niepokojące. Bardziej jednak zainteresował go sztuczny ton Harry'ego.  
\- Nudne – odpowiedział krótko i zerknął na chłopaka, który wbił wzrok we własne dłonie. – Coś się stało? – spytał zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Było oczywistym, że coś jest nie tak. Harry był bledszy niż zazwyczaj, a jednocześnie miał niezdrowe rumieńce na policzkach. Widział już chłopaka w podobnym stanie, gdy obaj obrażali się na lekcjach przed laty.  
\- Ron się stał – powiedział jego mąż przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Severus poczuł, że jego brew unosi się lekko bez udziału jego woli.  
\- Ron opowiada wszystkim, że jestem pod działaniem Imperio, które na mnie rzuciłeś – wyjaśnił Harry i tym całkowicie pochłonął uwagę Severusa.  
Implikacje mogły być niebezpieczne.  
\- Komu? – spytał rzeczowo Severus.  
\- Tak gada. Powiedziałem mu, że to nie jest prawda, ale… - urwał Harry.  
Plotki potrafiły zrobić swoje.  
\- Myślę, że powinieneś porozmawiać z panem Weasleyem albo Kingsleyem – zaryzykował Harry, spoglądając na niego po raz pierwszy tak niepewnie, jakby bał się, że jego sugestia spotka się ze zdecydowanym sprzeciwem.  
Severus jednak skinął tylko głową. Hogwarckie plotki bywały niebezpieczne. Nigdy nie wiadomo było kto dokładnie słucha.  
\- Powiedziałem mu, żeby się odczepił, ale… - urwał Harry i przełknął głośno ślinę.  
Severus nie wiedział czy chłopak próbuje zebrać się w sobie czy nie okazać tego jak bardzo zraniła go ta mimowolna zdrada przyjaciela. Gryfońska lojalność zaczynała powoli upadać jako idea w młodym umyśle. I ta podobnie jak każda z niewielkich śmierci powinna zostać opłakana. Nawet w samej myśli. Postęp nigdy nie przychodził łatwo i zabierał ze sobą wiele ofiar.  
Severus podszedł do kominka i wrzucił do niego trochę proszku.  
\- Gabinet Kingsleya – powiedział krótko, czując na sobie wzrok Harry'ego.  
Twarz aurora pojawiła się w płomieniach niemal od razu,  
\- Mój drogi mąż powiadomił mnie, iż krążą o mnie kolejne plotki – zaczął Severus. – Jeśli aurorzy usłyszą o mnie oskarżonym o używaniu Imperio na Harrym… - urwał sugestywnie.  
\- Nie jestem w stanie zatrzymać tej machiny tak sprawnie jak kiedyś – przyznał Kingsley, a potem ciekawie spojrzał w stronę kanapy.  
Z tego miejsca mężczyzna nie mógł dostrzec Harry'ego, ale zapewne intuicja podpowiedziała mu, iż nie są sami.  
\- Postaraj się wszystko opóźnić – powiedział Severus po prostu.  
Nie było sensu ukrywać jak blisko współpracują z Kingsleyem. Nie, gdy Harry sam sugerował jego pomoc w sprawie. Severus zakończył połączenie bez pożegnania i odwrócił się do swojego męża, który miał na twarzy wypisane przyznanie się do winy, jakby wszystko co robią jego gryfońscy przyjaciele było uzależnione od niego. Jakby był za nich wszystkich osobiście odpowiedzialny.  
Słowa nic się nie stało utknęły mu na końcu języka.  
\- Kingsley powiadomi mnie, gdy wejdą w życie jakiekolwiek zmiany – powiedział w zamian.  
Harry spojrzał na niego ponownie, przygryzając wargę. Najwyraźniej nie było to koniec tej rozmowy.  
\- Myślę… - zaczął jego mąż i urwał. – Myślę, że kiedy wyjedziemy na święta do twojej rodziny... – urwał. – Myślę, że powinieneś zostać tam dłużej – powiedział w końcu. – To poza jurysdykcją aurorów, prawda? – spytał dla pewności.  
Severus prychnął, ponieważ jego dom był poza wszelką jurysdykcją. Pozwalał go dostrzegać tylko wtedy, gdy tego chciał. Nienanoszalność, którą stosowano w tym świecie była igraszką w porównaniu z tym, co sam stosował, aby się ukryć. Jednak wyszedł z cienia, ponieważ nie mogli w nim pozostawać bez końca.  
\- Nie przejmuj się aurorami – powiedział spokojnie.  
Harry spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Black jedzie na święta wraz z nami. Chcę się wybrać do Hogsmeade we czwartek – poinformował go, zmieniając pospiesznie temat. – Mam kilka rzeczy do odebrania.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego, jakby wyrosła mu druga głowa.  
\- Prezenty – wyjaśnił krótko Severus. – Podejrzewam, że chciałbyś coś kupić Blackowi i Lupinowi… - podpowiedział.  
Harry zmarszczył brwi, spoglądając na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Kupujemy prezenty oddzielnie? – upewnił się chłopak.  
\- Oddzielnie? – zainteresował się Severus.  
\- Nie znam twojej rodziny. Nie wiem komu miałbym kupić prezent i co to mogłoby być – uściślił chłopak.  
Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Moja opiekunka powiedziałaby, że jesteśmy dla niej wszyscy prezentem samym w sobie – odparł krótko.


	30. Chapter 30

Ćwiczenia tego wieczoru poszły o wiele gorzej. Czuł się przemęczony i prawie nie przenikało go to cudowne ciepło co wcześniej. Severus przyglądał mu się w milczeniu, obserwował go bez słowa i to też było tylko bardziej irytujące. Sądził, że mężczyzna wścieknie się za jego błąd. Ponieważ zachowanie Rona na pewno było jego winą, chociaż nie miał pojęcia co mógłby zrobić, aby powstrzymać Weasleya. Ron zawsze był uparty i gdy jakaś myśl osadziła mu się w tym tępym łbie, trudno było z nią cokolwiek zrobić. Odczuł to już podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego.  
Nigdy nie chciał być specjalny, a na pewno nie w takim znaczeniu. Nie chciał brać udziału w tym turnieju, nie chciał być Wybrańcem i na pewno nie chciał, aby jego rodzice byli martwi. Problem w tym, że nikt w zasadzie nie pytał go czy on sam chciał czegokolwiek. Jakikolwiek wybór dawał mu jak do tej pory Severus, chociaż oni obaj nie mieli wpływu na tę więź.  
Jeśli zatem ktokolwiek miałby się czuć zdradzonym to Harry, a nie Ron, który z własnej woli wybrał drogę, którą podążył.  
\- Nie jesteś skupiony – stwierdził Severus w końcu.  
\- Przepraszam. Daj mi chwilę – odparł szybko.  
Mężczyzna jednak pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- To bez sensu. Musisz być wypoczęty, żeby móc partycypować w tych zajęciach. To nie jest bezpieczna magia – poinformował go Severus, a potem wziął głębszy wdech. – Nie powinieneś się przejmować Weasleyem. Plotki o tym, że traktuję uczniów Crucio na każdej lekcji krążą po całym zamku od lat.  
Harry spojrzał na mężczyznę niepewnie. Gdyby nie znał go dobrze, pomyślałby, ze Severus próbuje go pocieszyć.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że sytuacja jest trochę inna. Znajdujesz pod moją kuratelą, ponieważ chociaż automatycznie w oczach Ministerstwa stałeś się dorosłym, pozostali dalej widzą cię jako małego chłopca – rzucił Severus.  
\- Nie jestem małym chłopcem – warknął Harry i to faktycznie go uraziło.  
Nie był wysoki, może nigdy miał nie osiągnąć wzrostu Severusa czy nawet Rona, ale jednak to nie czyniło go słabym. Potrafił przekuć to na swoją korzyść jak podczas meczów quidditcha.  
Severus spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się takiego wybuchu.  
\- I nie próbuj mnie tak traktować – dodał Harry o wiele spokojniej.  
\- A czy kiedykolwiek próbowałem? – spytał Severus i jego ton był dziwny.  
Harry nie potrafił określić dokładnie jakie emocje przesiąkały przez te słowa, ale wyczuwał gorycz, która znajdowała się gdzieś tam w oddali. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Severus żałował tego małżeństwa, ponieważ mężczyzna mocno akcentował to na każdym kroku, ale sam zaczynał się nad tym coraz bardziej zastanawiać.  
Początkowo był przerażony, ponieważ Severus jawił mu się jako brutalny Śmierciożerca. Jednak ten strach minął, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie tylko nie mógł go skrzywdzić z powodu magii, ale również nie zrobiłby tego tak po prostu. Musieliby doprowadzić do naprawdę poważnej kłótni, a nawet teraz potrafili rozmawiać.  
I to też go zaskoczyło. Rozmawiali. Severus w odróżnieniu od pozostałych cały czas traktował go jak dorosłego. Może nawet od pierwszej chwili, gdy przestąpił próg Hogwartu, wymagając od niego więcej i przede wszystkim nie patrząc przez palce na jego niedociągnięcia. Oczywiście, że miły uśmiech Dumbledore'a oraz częstowanie cukierkami było przyjemniejsze, ale to Severus starał się, aby on się rozwijał. Żeby widział swoje błędy i je naprawiał. Aby nie popełniał kolejnych.  
Dumbledore tłumaczył go. Severus wymagał wytłumaczeń i chociaż wtedy – znowu nie tak dawno temu, naprawdę go to denerwowało, teraz zaczynał dostrzegać tego plusy. Gdyby nie lekcje z Severusem pewnie załamałby się po artykułach w Proroku Codziennym. Tymczasem wszystko teraz przyjmował na klatkę piersiową, a potem pozwalał temu spłynąć, jakby był pokryty naprawdę skutecznym czarem przeciwdeszczowym.  
Zaczynał dostrzegać, że na tym małżeństwie zyskał. Severus był jego opiekunem. Jego mąż stał się częściowo jego powiernikiem, ponieważ było wiele rzeczy, o których nie rozmawiał nawet z Ronem i Hermioną. Czasami czuł się głupio, bo czuł, że jego przyjaciele nie zrozumieliby. Jednak Severus nie wyśmiewał się z niego. Rozmawiali o jego matce, jakby wciąż żyła i była piękna, energiczna i lojalna. Tak opisywał ją Severus, a on nie komplementował ludzi bez powodu.  
I może jego mąż naprawdę żałował tej więzi, ale z dnia na dzień Harry coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę, że możliwe, iż była to jedna z lepszych rzeczy jakie spotkały go w życiu. Severus nie mógł go porzucić, ani zostawić. Nie zdradziłby jego zaufania, ponieważ obaj wymieniali pomiędzy sobą tak wiele tajemnic, że Harry stracił rachubę. Czuł zresztą, że nawet bez tego, Severus milczałby jak grób, ponieważ to nie było w jego stylu.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział krótko. – Ty jako jedyny nie próbowałeś – dodał.

ooo

Harry nie wiedział czego spodziewać się następnego ranka, ale usiadł z Severusem przy stole nauczycieli podczas śniadania. McGonagall była pogrążona w rozmowie z Dumbledorem i prawie nie zwracała uwagi na stół własnych uczniów. Harry jednak słyszał przyciszone szepty. Ich drużyna po jego wczorajszym małym wystąpieniu była nieprzyjemnie podzielona. Wiedział, że nie mają szans w zbliżającym się starciu ze Ślizgonami i najwyraźniej Malfoy wywnioskował to samo, ponieważ wyglądał na przyjemnie usatysfakcjonowanego. Harry nawet pomyślałby, że to był podstęp – ta nagła slytherińska szczerość – jednak gdyby nie ostrzeżenie od chłopaka, mogli znaleźć się w o wiele większych tarapatach.  
Malfoy jako jeden z nielicznych wiedział jak bardzo należało uważać na to co się mówi, gdy którykolwiek z jego bliskich był w Azkabanie. Harry był pewien, że ich rezydencje były czyste jak łzy. Wyzbyte wszelkich niebezpiecznych artefaktów czy nieodpowiednich ksiąg. Lucjusz zapewne uważał też na pomówienia, bo reagował na nie niezwłocznie. Dzięki temu jego reputacja szybko wzrosła ponownie.  
Severusa nie interesowały pijarowskie gierki. Zapisał się zatem w pamięci ludzi jako nikt inny a Śmierciożerca, który uniknął długotrwałego więzienia w niejasnych okolicznościach. Charakter Severusa wcale nie poprawiał sytuacji.  
Ron pochylał się nad swoim talerzem i starał się nie spoglądać w stronę Hermiony. Na dobrą sprawę wydawało się, że w Gryffindorze ucichły plotki. Ich drużyna musiała przekazać jego słowa dalej, czego nie żałował, ponieważ jeśli miało to chociaż spowolnić odrobinę proces, warto było.  
A kilku uczniów Ravenclawu czy Hufflepuffu spoglądało na niego równie podejrzliwie, co Gryfoni na Rona. Pewnie przynajmniej połowa zastanawiała się czy został zmuszony do jedzenia w tym towarzystwie, ale to wszystko zaczęło się od głupiej sprzeczki.  
\- Chyba powinienem się przenieść z powrotem do stołu Gryffindoru – powiedział niepewnie Harry.  
Severus podniósł wzrok znak swojej porannej kawy i spojrzał na Gryfonów obojętnie. Nawet nie drgnął, gdy nagle pojawiły się szepty.  
\- Jeśli chcesz – odparł jego mąż i wzruszył ramionami. – To nie wpłynie na sytuację.  
\- Jaką sytuację? – zainteresowała się nagle McGonagall i ta kobieta naprawdę posiadała niesamowity słuch.  
Może jej animagiczna postać wpłynęła też na jej ludzką formę, ponieważ Harry zawsze uważał, że wicedyrektorce naprawdę umykało mało ważnych spraw.  
\- Najwyraźniej co roku wypuszczane są nowe plotki na mój temat, jakbym był najbardziej interesującą personą w tej szkole – powiedział Severus na tyle głośno, że na pewno słyszało ich część uczniów siedzących bliżej podium. – Nie wystarczają już opowieści o tym, że jestem wampirem i wymykam się każdej nocy. Ani te, że zamordowałem uczniów Hufflepuffu, chociaż widzę, że jak na martwych mają całkiem niezłe apetyty – dorzucił, spoglądając na grupę Puchonów pałaszujących pospiesznie śniadanie.  
Kąciki ust McGonagall drgnęły lekko, jakby próbowała powstrzymać uśmiech.  
Harry w zasadzie słyszał o rzekomo zamordowanych Puchonach, jednak wydawało mu się, że od czasu zawarcia tego małżeństwa, trochę inaczej patrzono na Severusa. Sam widział mężczyznę teraz w innym wymiarze. Nie tylko jako profesora, który zastrzał ich na lekcji. W zasadzie nie wiedział dokładnie jak to nazwać, ale Severusa poznał teraz od tej bardziej ludzkiej strony. I zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna nie różnił się od nich. Też miał rodzinę, swoje zmartwienia i ulubione hobby, które polegało na pisaniu wrednych komentarzy na marginesach esejów.  
Severus pewnie nie przyznałby się do tego, a może Harry nie zauważyłby, gdyby nie fakt, że przypadkowo natrafił na jakiś stary traktat o zaklęciach ochronnych, który był suto okraszony specyficznym humorem mężczyzny.  
Kiedy to nie dotyczyło jego pracy, nawet było zabawne.  
Nie potrafił teraz patrzeć na Severusa tak jak dawniej.

ooo

Harry wydawał się mocno zdenerwowany i niespokojny. Severus nie zamierzał tracić czasu na uspokajanie go. Sytuacja nie była tak skomplikowana jak można było sobie to wyobrazić. Aurorzy nie stanowili dla niego problemu i Harry w jednym miał rację. Mogli nie wrócić po świętach do zamku, gdyby Kingsley zasugerował mu, że to najsensowniejsze wyjście z sytuacji. Eliksir był w fazie przygotowań, ale potrzebna była im świeża krew Harry'ego jako katalizator reakcji. Dzięki niej mogli zakończyć lata starań i zamierzał jeszcze przed końcem roku szkolnego porzucić nauczanie.  
Wątpił, aby za nim tęskniono.  
Weasley wydawał się mocno zakłopotany. I prawidłowo, ponieważ najgorsze co mogło się stać to podważenie więzi. Oczywiście nie można było zawrzeć magicznego małżeństwa pod Imperio, ale aurorzy nie byli znani z tęgich głów. Każdy kto liczył się na tym świecie kończył jako profesor szkoły lub Mistrz.  
Severus nie wyobrażał sobie sytuacji, w której miałby dowieść, że ich sygnatury się połączyły. Nikt nigdy nie spoglądał na jego magię, nikt nie miał do tego prawa i chciał, aby tak pozostało. Na pewno nie zamierzał odkrywać się przed aurorami, którzy nawet nie potrafili docenić piękna mocy.  
Oglądanie cudzej magii było zbyt intymne. Już raz połączyli swoje sygnatury i związali je w cienką nić, której nic nie potrafiło przerwać. Kiedy sam w końcu pokonany zgadzał się na ten związek dla dobra chłopaka, ponownie poczuł tę dziwną bliskość i podobnie jak na małżeństwo, na nią też nie był gotowy. Ostatnim też czego chciał, to żeby Harry pomylił ciepło jego magii z czymś zgoła innym.  
\- Kiedy chciałbyś wyruszyć do Hogsmeade? – zapytał Harry, gdy wychodzili z Wielkiej Sali.  
Severus prawdę powiedziawszy sądził, że chłopak poczeka na przyjaciółkę, ale podążyli ramię w ramię, co zupełnie mu nie przeszkadzało. Należało dopilnować, żeby jakiś bezrozumny idiota nie grał bohatera, próbując ściągnąć z Harry'ego zaklęcia, które nie istniało. Nigdy nie zabił ucznia wbrew temu co sądzono i wolał utrzymać dobrą passę.  
\- Tuż po zajęciach zanim się ściemni – odparł.  
Faktycznie musiał odebrać przesyłki. Nie dostarczono by mu wszystkiego do Hogwartu. Nie chciał zresztą, aby obce sowy plątały się po szkole. Niektóre z podarków miały specyficzne kształty zdradzające zawartość. Jak co roku wydał małą fortunę na podarki, ale tak nakazywał zwyczaj, a on nie występował przeciwko starym tradycjom. Należało je zachowywać jak najdłużej, ponieważ czasem umykało ich pierwotne znaczenie. Jednak były ważne.  
\- Chciałem trochę pobuszować sam po sklepach – powiedział Harry ostrożnie.  
Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- To oczywiste. Nie spodziewałbym się niczego innego po Gryfonie – rzucił spokojnie. – Masz pierścień… - urwał.  
Nie brzmiało to jak pytanie, po prostu czyste stwierdzenie faktu. Jednak złapał się na tym, że prawie się zapomniał.  
\- Oczywiście – odparł Harry, gładząc kciukiem klejnot.  
Jego palec wydawał się dziwnie szczupły, gdy był uwięziony w złocie. Może należało poszukać koloru bardziej pasującego dla młodości. Ironią losu było, że chłopak naprawdę świetnie wyglądał w zieleni i srebrze. Severus nigdy nie przywiązywał uwagi do takich detali, jednak nie umknął mu ten fakt.  
\- Chciałem wziąć z sobą Hermionę – powiedział Harry niepewnie.  
\- To wbrew regułom – odparł spokojnie.  
\- Wychodzę ze szkoły jako twój mąż czy uczeń? – spytał chłopak ciekawie.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi, bo nie tego się spodziewał.  
\- Nie jesteś moim uczniem – przypomniał mu.  
Nie mieli razem oficjalnych zajęć. Kodeks szkoły nie krępował ich kontaktów. Istniały też zgoła inne plotki, że Harry oblał Eliksiry specjalnie, aby mogli swobodnie wejść w ten związek. Nie istniał konflikt interesów, a przynajmniej tak wydawało się wszystkim.  
Nikt nigdy nie brał pod uwagę ich własnych interesów.  
\- Będę bezpieczniejszy z Hermioną – dodał Harry, jakby próbował go wciąż przekonać do tego szaleństwa.  
Za samą propozycję powinien był odjąć punkty Gryffindorowi, ponieważ regulamin był wszystkim. Jego przyzwolenie na łamanie szkolnych zasad nie istniało i zawsze to podkreślał prześladując Gryfonów w ciemnych korytarzach zamku.  
Harry jednak miał rację. W zasadzie wypuszczanie chłopaka w pojedynkę w pozaszkolny dzień stanowiło pewną trudność, a Severus musiał chociaż trzydzieści minut pobyć samotnie. Podejrzewał zresztą, że chłopak nie wiedział jakie prezenty kupić Lupinowi i Blackowi. Kobiety znały się na takich sprawach o wiele lepiej, czemu nigdy nie zaprzeczał.  
Wątpił szczerze, aby Granger prezentowała jakąkolwiek siłę militarną, ale nie należało jej nie doceniać. Przeżyła w towarzystwie Pottera te wszystkie lata, a to świadczyło przynajmniej o jej refleksie.  
\- Zostajemy w Hogsmeade nie dłużej niż dwie godziny – wyjaśnił Harry'emu.  
Chłopak pokiwał głową w milczeniu szczęśliwy, że brak jego dalszych protestów jest cichym przyzwoleniem. Jako profesor nie mógł oficjalnie wydać zgody. Granger w odróżnieniu od Harry'ego nie była traktowana przez prawo jako pełnoletnia i pozostawała jego uczennicą. Jednak Gryfoni byli mistrzami w wykorzystywaniu takich sytuacji jak ta.  
\- Rozdzielimy się przy wejściu, a po czterdziestu minutach spotkamy się przed niewielką księgarnią… - zaczął.  
\- Na rogu – dopowiedział za niego Harry. – Wiem gdzie ona jest. Hermiona na pewno też. Chciała zrobić zakupy przed wyjazdem do tej Mistrzyni Eliksirów.  
Severus nie był zaskoczony. Jedno jednak wyraźnie go zaniepokoiło.  
\- Nie trenujecie z pozostałymi? W piątek wielki dzień – przypomniał chłopakowi.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Nie zdobyli zwycięstwa dzięki mnie, gdy pierwszy raz mierzyli się z twoimi Ślizgonami – stwierdził chłopak. – To już nie jest moja walka – dodał.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi, ponieważ wbrew pozorom nie brzmiało to na poddanie się. Jednak komplikowało sprawę, ponieważ Harry najwyraźniej znalazł nowego przeciwnika. Może bardziej metaforycznego, ale jednak.  
\- Weasleyowie są mi konieczni w te święta – poinformował Harry'ego.  
Artur nie ruszyłby się bez rodziny. Nie mógł cofnąć zaproszenia i na pewno nie zamierzał mówić tego Kamalii. Kobieta mogłaby go obedrzeć ze skóry za pomocą samego spojrzenia, a życie wciąż było mu miłe wbrew temu, co sądził zapewne Dumbledore. Nie był w domu od ponad pół roku. A może nawet więcej. Nie potrafił tego nawet dobrze sprecyzować. I czekała go bardzo krótka przyszłość, jeśli ten stan nie uległby zmianie przez kolejne tygodnie. Święta nie były czymś, co mógł odwołać. Czekało na nie zbyt wielu, a mediocris musieli się dowiedzieć, co znaczyło być nimi.  
Elisanna sama korzystała z tej wymówki, aby go zwabić ponownie do domu, ale miała rację. Napaść na Deidre i zamieszki uświadomiły mu, że przez ostatnie dwadzieścia lat następował powolny upadek ich społeczeństwa. Rozpad, na który pozwalał, a kryształ na jego szyi zamiast pomagać im zjednoczyć się i dać mu większą swobodę, sprawił, że zapomniano o tym kim tak naprawdę byli.  
Nie chciał przypominać im tak jak przed laty, przed wiekami, gdy decydowali się na kompletne odcięcie od świata. Kamalia twierdziła, że pokojowe rozwiązanie sprawy wciąż było możliwe. Wydawał się o wiele lepszym następcą swojego ojca niż przed rokiem. Miał męża, który chociaż młody stanowił ważny element tego świata, który tak mocno wpływał na ich własne losy.  
Harry nie miał jednak doświadczenia. Jego moc była wciąż w powijakach i Deidre wydawała się również nie brać tego pod uwagę. Narażanie Harry'ego nie wchodziło w grę. Nie znał ich zwyczajów i przedstawienie go szerszej rzeszy mogło doprowadzić do nieprzewidzianych wypadków. Nie wiedzieli w końcu, kto tak naprawdę jest im wierny, a kto stał u boku tych śmiesznych buntowników, którzy odważyli się napaść na jego przyboczną, ale nigdy nie przekroczyli domu jego i jego matki. Domu, w którym się wychował, a który stał na uboczu. Kamalia miała w swoich dłoniach chyba najniebezpieczniejszą z broni tych czasów. Stare historie z czasów, gdy padano na kolana na samo brzmienie ich imion.  
Dążyli do równości, aby dać innym wolność. Chciał ciągnąć dalej to co zaczął jego ojciec, ale to miało coraz mniejszy sens. Wojny nie można było prowadzić na dwóch frontach, a zapowiadało się, że bunt przerodzi się w coś całkiem realnego. Nie mógł na to pozwolić i nie zamierzał. Do konfrontacji jednak mogło nie dojść, gdyby wrócił na dłużej. Dwa świąteczne tygodnie wydawały się nawet bardziej niż wystarczające.  
\- To nie jest dla mnie problem – powiedział Harry, chociaż Severus już dawno zapomniał jak brzmiało pytanie.


	31. Chapter 31

Granger skinęła mu głową, gdy wychodzili z Hogwartu. Miał przemożną ochotę przemknąć przez dziedziniec niezauważonym. Przypomniały mu się czasy, gdy sam wymykał się z zamku, ale przecież teraz był profesorem, więc i miał jakieś pojęcie o tym jak wytłumaczyć fakt, że do Hogsmeade wybierał się nie tylko z Harrym, ale również jego koleżanką.  
Ostatnim jednak czego chciał to spotkania z Minerwą.  
Harry nie zrównał z nim kroku. Trzymał się jednak w zasięgu głosu rozmawiając tak cicho z Granger, że Severus nie mógł wyłowić ani słowa. Równie dobrze mogło to dotyczyć pojedynku gryfońsko-ślizgońskiego, co faktu, że zaczynał padać śnieg. Cisza jednak przeszkadzała mu jak nigdy.  
Przy wejściu do Hogsmeade rozdzielili się tak jak ustalili. Mógł dostrzec jak Granger znika w najbliższej księgarni, chociaż zapewne dziewczyna posiadała o wiele za wiele ksiąg. Tych jednak nie było nigdy dość. W zasadzie nie wiedział gdzie stała granica, gdzie zaczynało się 'o wiele za dużo'. Biblioteka powinna być adekwatna do zainteresowań, ale akurat Granger wydawała mu się zawsze mocno skoncentrowana na nauce samej w sobie niż odkrywaniu czegoś nowego, dlatego krótki staż na pewno poszerzyłby jej horyzonty.  
Nie wiedział, gdzie poszedł Harry, ale istniała niewielka szansa, że jak każdy Gryfon najpierw upewniał się, że nie zabrakło mu słodyczy.  
Kingsley czekał w jednym z zaułków i naprawdę powinni zacząć spotykać się w innych miejscach. To rodziło kolejne nieprzyjemne plotki, chociaż Severusa bawiło, że aurorzy przedstawiali Śmierciożerców jako tych, którzy włóczyli się i ukrywali w zakamarkach albo na Nokturnie. Większość ze zwolenników Czarnego Pana miała dość pieniędzy na wystawne życie i drogie zabezpieczenia swoich dworów. Potajemne spotkania zatem odbywały się nie tylko w biały dzień, ale przy filiżance herbaty.  
Mordowano w nocy. Lub za dnia. Pora śmierci tak naprawdę nigdy nie miała znaczenia.  
\- Ostatni raz jestem twoim posłańcem – mruknął Kingsley, podając mu niepomniejszony pakunek.  
\- Czy dzieje się coś nieodpowiedniego? – spytał Severus ostrożnie. – Masz jakieś wiadomości od Kamalii?  
\- Dla odmiany mógłbyś sam do niej napisać. Albo pojawić się w domu – odparł Kingsley.  
Severus prychnął.  
\- Zrzędzisz jak ona, więc mam pewność, że jest często odwiedzana – zakpił.  
\- Oczywiście, że się widujemy. W odróżnieniu od ciebie dostaję palpitacji na samą myśl, że ta kobieta mogłaby się na mnie zirytować. Masz żelazne nerwy, a twój dom pachnie pierniczkami – rzucił Kingsley.  
Severus doskonale wiedział o tym, że auror rzadko odmawiał słodyczy. Kamalia potrafiła czerpać korzyści nawet ze swojej znakomitej kuchni. Zwabiała ludzi ciastkami i szklanką mleka, a oni rozsiadali się nieświadomi tego, co ich czeka w wygodnych fotelach.  
A potem przychodziły setki pytań i czasem wyrzuty.  
\- Wszystko gotowe na święta. Przearanżowaliśmy okolicę – poinformował go Kinglsey.  
\- Czy pojawisz się w tym roku? – spytał Severus.  
\- Będę w noc Wigilii, ale nie mogę zostać dłużej niż kilka godzin – rzucił jeszcze mężczyzna.  
\- Wesołych i spokojnych świąt będę ci zatem życzył wtedy – powiedział Severus.  
\- Dobrego życia i dobrej śmierci – odpowiedział Kingsley.

ooo

Harry nie był pewien, co kupić Severusowi. Zakładał, że powinien znaleźć jakiś prezent dla mężczyzny. Mieszkali razem i wybierał się do niego na święta. Dostał oficjalne zaproszenie i chociaż mocno się zaczynał denerwować jak faktycznie będą wyglądać kolejne dni, nie mógł jednocześnie czuć ekscytacji.  
Hermiona zniknęła wśród półek i najwyraźniej nie mogła się zdecydować którą z ksiąg wybrać. Sam był najpierw w Miodowym Królestwie, ale nie wiedział nawet czy Severus faktycznie lubi słodycze. Zresztą czekoladki na święta wydawały się słabym pomysłem, a cokolwiek wpadało mu do głowy, od razu wyglądało na naprawdę niedostateczne.  
Severus miał księgi. Te najnowsze go nie interesowały. Harry nie znał się tak dobrze, aby kupić mu coś starego i wartościowego.  
Severus nie nosił biżuterii, prócz tego dziwnego wisiorka, który zresztą wyglądał na ręcznie robiony.  
Harry nie potrafił tworzyć biżuterii. Zresztą to wydawało się o wiele zbyt osobiste.  
Hermiona naprawdę miała dość narzekania.  
\- Kup mu sweter – powiedziała i od razu pożałował, że wziął ją ze sobą.  
\- Severus nie chodzi w swetrach – prychnął urażony.  
Zresztą Molly zapewne miała udziergać po jednym dla każdego z nich.  
\- To księgę – odparła Hermiona.  
\- Severus nie studiuje zwykłych ksiąg i pergaminów – westchnął.  
Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego z lekkim uśmiechem, jakby jemu coś umykało, a ona miała to tuż przed nosem. Nie cierpiał takich chwil. A tej w szczególności, bo to oznaczało, że Hermiona nieznająca Severusa wiedziała lepiej, co mu kupić. A to przecież on był jego mężem. I mieszkali razem.  
\- Co wymyśliłaś? – spytał w końcu, pokonany.  
\- Nic. Po prostu od pół godziny każde zdanie, które wypowiadasz zaczyna się od 'Severus' – poinformowała go.  
\- Pół godziny? Minęło pół godziny? – spytał Harry. – Jesteśmy umówieni z Severusem.  
\- Tak. Pod tą księgarnią – przypomniał mu znajomy głos.  
Severus otrzepywał płaszcz ze śniegu, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę.  
\- Byliście gdziekolwiek poza księgarnią? – spytał mężczyzna i brzmiało to oskarżycielsko. – Granger, druga półka, lewa strona, księga w czerwonej okładce – rzucił.  
Hermiona niemal natychmiast popędziła we wskazanym kierunku.  
\- Wybierasz jedną i ona ci wystarczy – poinformował ją Severus. – Masz pięć minut. Zaraz wychodzimy i musimy napić się czegoś ciepłego. Wasz wybór czy tutaj czy w Hogwarcie – powiedział, zerkając na Harry'ego, jakby to od niego oczekiwał odpowiedzi.  
Hermiona zresztą płaciła za swój wyjątkowo ograniczony zakup. Ekspedient rzucił Severusowi wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne spojrzenie, jakby ograniczenie wydatków Gryfonki to była jego osobista wina.  
\- Jeśli moglibyśmy jeszcze nie wracać… - zaczął niepewnie.  
Severus ruszył z powrotem do wyjścia bez słowa.  
\- Gdzie idziemy? – zainteresowała się Hermiona.  
\- Na kremowe – odparł z uśmiechem, którego nie potrafił się pozbyć.

ooo

Gryfoni nie byli tacy źli. Nowe pokolenie zdawało się stanowić jeszcze jakieś marne nadzieje i prawie żałował, że Granger musiała zostać odesłana. Dziewczyna jednak była zbyt wścibska i w odróżnieniu od Harry'ego nie wiedziała jak trzymać język za zębami. Nie umiała nie zadawać pytań na głos, bo czasem chodziło po prostu o to.  
Prezenty bezpiecznie spoczywały w jego komnatach. Harry nie pytał o pakunki, a postarał się tak zdeformować kształt, aby nie był tak łatwo rozpoznawalny. Nie cierpiał zakupów, ale rozumiał, że bywały konieczne. Weasleyowie zapewne wymieniali się co roku drobiazgami, więc zapraszając ich do swojego domu wziął to pod uwagę.  
Lupin i Black stanowili całkiem odrębną kwestię i do tej pory zastanawiał się nad tym, co powinien z nimi zrobić. Nie miał niczego, co zainteresowałoby ojca chrzestnego Harry'ego, więc liczył, że jego mąż wyjdzie z czymś, co będzie można uznać za podarek od nich obu. Oczywiście Kamalia zapewne planowała za to zmyć mu głowę, ale nigdy tak naprawdę nie miał smykałki do wymyślania podobnych rzeczy.  
Harry szedł tak blisko niego, że niemal stykali się ramionami. Granger nadążała bez problemu i wciąż świergotała o wyjeździe, który ją czekał. Jej podekscytowanie kolejnymi dwoma tygodniami nauki było zaskakujące i nie chciał się w to zagłębiać.  
\- Ona tak zawsze – powiedział Harry, gdy weszli do komnat. – Czytała Historię Magii do poduszki dla rozrywki – poinformował go tonem, jakby to naprawdę było coś niesamowicie dziwnego.  
\- Twoja matka też – odparł Severus zanim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Harry zamarł w połowie drogi do swojego pokoju. Może to była sprawka alkoholu, ale te słowa same pojawiły się na jego języku.  
\- Lily czytywała wszystko co dostała w ręce. Nawet ulotki od aurorów ostrzegające przed sektą czarodziejów uprawiających czarną magię – dodał.  
Harry wyglądał, jakby nie wiedział co zrobić.  
\- Tajemnica za tajemnice – przypomniał mu mąż.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi, bo nie sądził, że Harry skorzysta z tej karty.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, co kupić ci na święta. Co chciałbyś dostać? – spytał chłopak całkiem szczerze.  
Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Jeśli nie wpadniesz w żadne kłopoty, będzie to dla mnie największy prezent. Chcę dwóch tygodni świętego spokoju – odparł.  
Harry wydawał się przez chwilę urażony, ale potem podrapał się po karku i wyglądał na mocno zawstydzonego.  
\- Tego nigdy nie mogę obiecać – przyznał chłopak.

ooo

Oglądanie porażki Gryfonów nie przyniosło mu żadnej satysfakcji. Wiedział, że nie mają szans, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, iż Weasley wystawił w pierwszych szeregach dwóch przypadkowych pierwszorocznych. Nawet jako mięso armatnie się nie sprawdzili, bo przy pierwszych zaklęciach oboje upadli na śnieg, sprawiając, że pierwszy rząd Gryfonów po prostu się o nich potknął.  
Sensowniej było wystąpić w mniejszej liczebności, ale grupą zgraną i gdyby Weasley myślał – postąpiłby właśnie w ten sposób. Jego Ślizgoni nie dobierali nikogo, gdy Draco został wykluczony.  
Powrót uczniów do zamku odbywał się w nieprzyjemnej ciszy. Ślizgoni nie byli zainteresowani pustymi wiwatami, a Gryfoni nie mieli powodów do radości. Draco zaczynał zmieniać swoje podejście do wygranych, zdając sobie sprawę, że to nie są prawdziwe zwycięstwa. Może nawet w ciągu kolejnych dni ojciec miał go wezwać do dworu na święta. Większość uczniów jego rocznika miało wrócić z Mrocznymi Znakami na przedramionach.  
Malfoy zaczynał zwalniać. Severus znał doskonale tę metodę. Powoli odłączał się od grupy, a potem po prostu zrównał się z nim. Chłopak chwilę milczał, jakby zastanawiał się jak rozpocząć tę rozmowę, a Severus naprawdę nie miał czasu na gierki.  
\- Wyjedziesz pierwszego dnia na krótki staż do jednej z Mistrzyń Eliksirów. Twój ojciec będzie wiedział, że to okazja, której nie możesz przegapić – poinformował chłopaka.  
Draco potknął się o ukryty pod śniegiem kamień, ale nie wywrócił się. Spojrzał za to na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie będziesz tam sam. Jadą najzdolniejsi – ciągnął dalej i nałożył odpowiedni nacisk na ostatnie słowo. – Dlatego powinieneś wiedzieć, że lepiej, abyś się zachowywał odpowiednio. Moira nie stoi po żadnej ze stron, prócz tej intelektu. Dla niej nie będzie ważne kim jesteś, ale co sobą przedstawiasz – ostrzegł go.  
Chłopak wpatrywał się w niego przez dłuższą chwilę, jakby wciąż to do niego nie docierało. Severus widział jak powoli zaskoczenie przeradza się w radość, że jednak ominie go wątpliwa przyjemność przyjmowania Mrocznego Znaku – po zrozumienie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z kim naprawdę będzie odbywał ten krótki kurs.  
\- Granger – powiedział Draco i przełknął.  
\- Jedno drobne potknięcie, a Moira zamieni twoje życie w piekło. Przez podobne idiotyzmy o czystokrwistości wstrzymano jej fundusze na badania. Stopień jej irytacji jest nie do opisania – przyznał Severus.  
Nie dodał, że kobieta wciąż pracuje dzięki jego pieniądzom.

ooo

Hermiona przyszła wieczorem do jego komnat, aby się pożegnać. Najwyraźniej nastroje w Gryffindorze nie były najlepsze po spektakularnej przegranej. Harry nie widział pojedynku, nie pojawił się nawet na błoniach i czuł, że Hermiona również nie znała szczegółów. Część uczniów obwiniała jednak ich dwójkę i wcześniejsze plotki znowu zaczynały powoli odżywać, jakby jego udział w tych zmaganiach faktycznie zależał od Severusa.  
Zresztą jego mąż nie powiedział ani słowa, odkąd wrócił do ich komnat. Nie rzucił żadnego zgryźliwego komentarza, chociaż mógł, ponieważ Gryfoni cieszyli się głośno i wyraźnie ze swojej poprzedniej wygranej.  
\- Wyjeżdżam w poniedziałek. Mam świstoklik na rano – poinformowała go Hermiona.  
Severus zdawał się nie zwracać na nich uwagi, chociaż ewidentnie nie pracował. Cokolwiek czytał, musiało być interesujące, bo jego brwi prawie spotykały się ze sobą, jak zawsze, gdy natrafiał na coś faktycznie frapującego.  
\- My chyba jutro – zaryzykował Harry. – Nie wiem jak umówieni jesteśmy z Weasleyami i Syriuszem – przyznał.  
\- Może zostawicie po prostu panu Weasleyowi mugolski adres profesora? – zaproponowała Hermiona, jakby to było najprostsze rozwiązanie.  
Kątem oka dostrzegł jak Severus zaczyna sztywnieć na swoim fotelu. Sam nie wiedział jak na to odpowiedzieć.  
\- Nie wiem czy to rozsądne zostawiać pana Weasleya samego w mugolskim świecie. Nie chciałbym, żeby pobiegł za jakiś samochodem albo hipsterem – odparł po prostu.  
Hermiona zaśmiała się krótko.  
\- O Boże, wyobraziłam sobie pana Weasleya na mugolskiej ulicy bez opieki. Pytałby pewnie każdego co trzymają przy uszach – dodała dziewczyna.  
\- Dokładnie – odparł Harry, trochę bardziej uspokojony. – Wiesz, że lepiej podróżować razem. A nie można aportować się do miejsca, w którym się nie było – dodał.  
Pogratulował sobie w myślach za logiczne rozumowanie.  
\- Będziecie z Ronem przez dwa tygodnie razem w jednym domu – powiedziała Hermiona tak cicho, że niemal jej nie dosłyszał.  
\- Uczymy się w jednej szkole i to nie jest problem. Jeśli Ron zachowa się jak idiota, obrażając gospodarza, ja będę jego najmniejszym problemem. Nie wyobrażam sobie, żeby pani Weasley pozwalała dzieciom na takie zachowania – zauważył cierpko. – Ron zachowuje się całkiem inaczej w szkole, gdzie jego matka go nie widzi – dodał. – A jeśli chodzi ci o to czy będę z nim rozmawiał czy grał w szachy. Przyszłość naszej przyjaźni naprawdę nie zależy ode mnie. To nie ja ją nadwyrężyłem. To on powinien ją naprawić – dorzucił.  
Hermiona przyglądała mu się przez chwilę i odchrząknęła.  
\- Ta księga, którą wczoraj kupiłam jest genialna – poinformowała go radośnie, zmieniając temat, za co był jej wdzięczny.  
\- Przeczytałaś już całą? – spytał Harry, trochę się drażniąc.  
Hermiona przewróciła oczami.  
\- Za kogo mnie bierzesz? – spytała retorycznie z wyzwaniem w głosie. – Zrobiłam już nawet notatki – dodała i nie miał szczerze pojęcia czy żartowała tym razem.


	32. Chapter 32

Harry nie znał się na pakowaniu, ale Zgredek okazał się zaskakująco pomocny. Severus wcześniej przypomniał mu, że czary pomniejszające wynaleziono w jakimś celu, ale sam koniec końców lewitował przed sobą dwie sporej wielkości torby. Przyczepiony do nich pakunek okryty zwykłym szary prezentem musiał stanowić prezenty.  
\- Zabrałeś całą swoją szafę? – zdziwił się Harry.  
Nie sądził nawet, że Severus miał tak wiele rzeczy. Jego mąż oczywiście nie był pod wrażeniem tego komentarza.  
\- Dlaczego nie stosuje się zaklęcia pomniejszającego na składnikach mikstur oraz samych eliksirach, panie Potter? – spytał sucho Severus.  
Harry poczuł jak jego ręce zaczynają się pocić.  
\- Właściwości składników oraz samych eliksirów mogą… - urwał nagle się opamiętując, gdy dostrzegł uśmieszek czający się w kącikach ust Severusa. – Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału? Panie Potter? – spytał trochę zaczepnie, bo wcale nie było mu do śmiechu.  
Severus spojrzał na niego trochę zaskoczony.  
\- Co? – zainteresował się Harry.  
\- Nic – odparł Severus sztywno. – Musimy się zbierać, jeśli nie chcemy spóźnić się na spotkanie na Nokturnie.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
\- Pan i pani Weasley są na pewno niesamowicie zadowoleni z miejsca, w którym się zbieramy – rzucił, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Bliźniacy zdawali się podekscytowani, ale na dobrą sprawę oni zapewne robili tam interesy od lat, a przynajmniej tak opowiadała Ginny swoim przyjaciółkom. Z nią i Ronem mieli spotkać się przed bramą szkoły. Zastanawiał się czy nie będzie to trochę niezręczne, ale Severus nie wydawał się nijak poruszony. Wyszedł też z ich komnat lewitując przed sobą ich wspólne już bagaże.  
Zamek był zaskakująco cichy jak na tę porę dnia. Część uczniów jednak już w piątek przeniosła się do swoich rodzin. Pozostali wciąż spali, korzystając z okazji prawie pustych dormitoriów. Skrzaty zapewne miały być niepocieszone przez kilka kolejnych dni, bo uczniowie mieli tendencję do niepokazywania się na wspólnych posiłkach i objadania słodyczami.

ooo

Weasley wyglądał na niespokojnego, ale jego siostra jak zawsze energicznie podeszła do sytuacji. Kamalia zapewne miała dostrzec w jej rudych włosach podobieństwo do Lily, ale sądził, że obejdzie się bez płaczu. Weasleyówna miała o wiele bardziej toporne rysy twarzy i oczy, które nijak nie przypominały tych należących do Evans.  
Świstoklik umożliwił im aportację niemal na miejsce, dzięki czemu nie zostali potrąceni przez żadnego z późno kupujących prezenty, spanikowanych czarodziejów. Severus nienawidził świąt właśnie z tego powodu.  
Grupka, która czekała na nich, wyglądała na mocno spanikowaną. Pierwszy raz widział też Blacka w jego animagicznej postaci. Najwyraźniej odrzucił eliksir wielosokowy, który wysłał mu jako skuteczną metodę ukrycia jego obecności tak blisko Pokątnej i siedziby aurorów. Co prawda przed świętami zapewne ci idioci nie zwróciliby uwagi nawet na Voldemorta, gdyby kupował magiczne myszy dla Nagini, ale nie należało ryzykować.  
A nuż wśród całej bandy znalazłby się chociaż jeden potrafiący spoglądać na zdjęcia poszukiwanych.  
Weasleyowie wyglądali na zdenerwowanych, ale Molly uśmiechała się szeroko do Billa i Remusa, którzy odcinali grupkę od dróżki, którą mieli obrać.  
\- To Syriusz – poinformował go Harry, wskazując na czarnego kundla.  
Severus powstrzymał suche 'wiem', które cisnęło mu się na usta. Weasleyowie zresztą witali się ze swoimi najmłodszymi potomkami. Bliźniacy zdawali się lekko rozproszeni przez jego obecność, ale skupienie ich uwagi na czymkolwiek nigdy nie było możliwe. Miał tylko nadzieję, że znowu nie zaczną wspominać o zainicjowanej więzi. Zepchnął to wspomnienie w najdalszy zakamarek swojego umysłu i nie zamierzał o nim pamiętać.  
\- Przejdziemy jeden za drugim tą dróżką – powiedział spokojnie, wskazując na szczelinę między dwoma budynkami.  
Droga nie była wygodna, ale za to uniemożliwiała pogubienie kogokolwiek. Budynki zresztą miały rozsunąć się delikatnie, więc nawet Molly nie mogła mieć problemów z tą trasą.  
\- Pójdę przodem, Bill, gdybyś mógł się upewnić, że nikt się nie zgubi… - urwał, spoglądając na chłopaka.  
Ten skinął głową, nie dając mu nawet werbalnego potwierdzenia. Musieli otworzyć i utrzymać przejście tak długo, żeby cała ich grupka się przedostała. Bill był potwierdzeniem tego, że ono nie zamknie się przedwcześnie, a jego pierścień z niebieskim okiem zapewne tkwił głęboko ukryty w jednej z kieszeni.  
Niektórzy woleli medaliony, ale o wiele łatwiej przepadały bez wieści. Pierścienie zdawały się najlepszym rozwiązaniem odkąd czarodzieje tak bardzo je cenili nawet jako zwykłe ozdóbki.  
Wszedł na dróżkę i niemal od razu poczuł lekki nacisk magii, która poddawała mu się nie bez walki.

ooo

Kokon z mocy zdawał się go otaczać. Harry znał to uczucie, ponieważ podobne nawiedzało go każdego wieczoru podczas ćwiczeń z Severusem. Szedł tuż za Syriuszem, upewniając się, że ojciec chrzestny nie skręcił nigdzie po drodze. Nie widział swojego męża, bo wokół nich zdawało się być nienaturalnie ciemno. Ron wspominał raz, że cały Nokturn jest tak przesiąknięty czarną magią, że powietrze na tej ulicy zdaje się bardziej gęste.  
Nie wierzył w to, ale nie mógł zaprzeczyć, że czuł obecność mocy i złapał się na tym, że prawie złożył palce do Howlu. Gdyby nie obawa, że przez przypadek faktycznie udałoby mu się uwolnić jakąkolwiek magię, zapewne szedłby w pogotowiu.  
I nie bał się tej mocy. Ona po prostu była obecna i bezcielesna. Zdawała się na wyciągnięcie jego ręki, a jednocześnie tak daleko. Nie potrafił zlokalizować jej źródła ani tego czym faktycznie była.  
Do tego nikt z jego towarzyszy nie wydawał się zaniepokojony.  
Kiedy w końcu wyszli na otwartą przestrzeń, powitała go zaskakująco przyjemna ulica. Kotka brukowa pokrywała niemal cały pas, a przy niewielkim chodniku stał tylko jeden sporej wielkości dom, z którego wybiegła niemal natychmiast dość sporych rozmiarów kobieta.  
Obrócił się, żeby spojrzeć czy Bill już dołączył i zdał sobie sprawę, że za nimi znajdowały się pozostałe domy. Nie wiedział nawet, z której z drobnych uliczek wyszli, ale nie to było ważne.  
\- Severusie! – krzyknęła kobieta, wycierając dłonie w ścierkę, którą miała przerzuconą przez ramię.  
\- Nie powinnaś wychodzić bez okrycia – poinformował ją sucho mężczyzna. – Przywitamy się w środku – dodał, obracając ją w miejscu i kierując z powrotem do domu.  
Kobieta przez chwilę wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę ich wszystkich wyściskać, ale w końcu uległa. Harry nigdy nie widział, aby ktokolwiek w jej wieku poruszał się tak żwawo i sprawnie. Wyglądała, jakby mogła być jedną z koleżanek McGonagall i naprawdę nie chciał wiedzieć ile jego profesor miała faktycznie lat.  
Severus zostawił ich bagaże w zaskakująco dużym holu, gdy przytrzymywał drzwi, aby wszyscy weszli. Na ulicy nie było żywego ducha, ale to w zasadzie nie powinno dziwić na dzień przed świętami, gdy kobiety zajmowały się głównie gotowaniem i sprzątaniem.  
\- Przygotowałam herbatę i ciastka – zaczęła kobieta uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Spoglądała na twarze każdego z nich, aż w końcu natrafiła na niego i zamarła, blednąc coraz bardziej.  
\- Rany boskie – westchnęła, cofając się o krok.  
\- Kamii – zaczął Severus.  
\- On wygląda jak Lily – powiedziała i Harry poczuł, że robi mu się nieswojo. – Te oczy. Są ciemniejsze, ale ten sam malutki nosek i…  
\- Przestań – warknął Severus nagle. – Kamalio, poznaj mojego męża, Harry'ego Pottera – powiedział tak oficjalnie, że Harry wyprostował się mimo woli. – Tak jak cię informowałem, przyjechaliśmy z jego… - urwał. – Rodziną – dodał spoglądając na Weasleyów. – Black, mógłbyś w końcu nie roznosić pcheł. Tu nie ma mugoli ani aurorów – dodał.  
Syriusz pokręcił się jeszcze trochę, ale w końcu stanął na dwóch nogach z niezadowoloną miną. Harry czasami zastanawiał się czy jego ojciec chrzestny nie wolał być psem. Zapewne tylko wtedy był naprawdę wolny.  
\- Miło mi – powiedział Harry, gdy zaległa cisza.  
Zamierzał wyciągnąć dłoń, ale kobieta po prostu przytuliła go do siebie, niemal przyduszając.  
\- Klan Weasleyów przedstawi się sam – powiedział Severus, ignorując rzucane przez Harry'ego spojrzenia.  
Naprawdę musiał jak najszybciej uwolnić się z tych sideł. Zaczynało brakować mu powietrza.  
\- Mogę pomóc z herbatą. Jestem Molly, a to mój mąż Artur. Dzieci nie wszystkie przyjechały, ale nie chcieliśmy robić problemów – powiedziała pani Weasley.  
Kamalia w końcu wypuściła go.  
\- Ależ jakich problemów? – spytała kobieta. – Dom pomieści wszystkich. Severus na pewno były niezwykle uradowany mogąc gościć pod swoim dachem całą rodzinę Harry'ego – dodała tonem, który nijak nie miał w sobie ani krztyny wątpliwości.  
Ron czknął. Harry sam miał ochotę odchrząknąć, gdy zobaczył spojrzenie, które jego mąż posyłał kobiecie.  
\- A kim pani dokładnie jest dla… Severusa? – spytał Syriusz nagle.  
Gdyby Harry nie znał go dłużej, uznałby, że jego ojciec chrzestny wydaje się całkiem przyjazny. Jednak coś tkwiło tuż pod powierzchnią tego pytania i nie chciał dowiedzieć się co.  
\- Kamalia była moją opiekunką, nianią – uzupełnił Severus.  
\- I wciąż mieszka w twoim domu – stwierdził Syriusz, unosząc brew, jakby nie do końca potrafił odnaleźć się w tej sytuacji.  
Kamalia wyprostowała się, tracąc nagle całą swoją pogodę ducha.  
\- Severus przygarnął mnie jako swoją opiekunkę, gdy mój syn zginął. Sam się stał moim synem i chociaż nie jestem mu już potrzebna, nigdy przez ponad dwadzieścia lat o mnie nie zapomniał – poinformowała Syriusza i Harry zaczynał się zastanawiać czy drzwi były domknięte, ponieważ coś chłodnego przebiegło mu po plecach. – Wspominałam o ciasteczkach i herbacie – powiedziała nagle Kamalia wracając do radosnego humoru. – Zostawcie swoje rzeczy tutaj. Severus wniesie je na piętro do waszych pokoi.  
\- Po herbacie – odparł jego mąż, jakby właśnie coś negocjował.  
\- I po ciasteczkach – dodała Kamalia. – Ale przed obiadem – dorzuciła. – Oprowadzisz naszych gości po okolicy, gdy będę zajęta?  
\- Mogłabym pomóc – wtrąciła Molly.  
\- Kochaneczko, masz okazję spędzić święta przy kominku, więc korzystaj i pozwól starej kobiecie wykorzystać swoje wieloletnie doświadczenie. Jestem pewna, że znajdzie się kilku amatorów na moje pierniczki – ciągnęła dalej, jakby nie przeszkadzało jej w ogóle, że prawie nikt nie zdążał niczego wtrącić.  
\- Salon – rzucił Severus, wskazując im wejście. – Wieszaki – wskazał na ścianę.  
Harry zaczynał zastanawiać się czy jego mąż stał się małomówny i lakoniczny, ponieważ Kamalia nie dawała mu wyboru.

ooo

Salon nie był duży. Harry spodziewał się większej przestrzeni, ale Kamalia zapewne dodała dodatkowe fotele spodziewając się większej ilości gości. Meble zdawały się nie od kompletu, ale jednocześnie dziwnie tutaj pasowały, wykonane w starym stylu.  
Dom musiał być magicznie powiększony, ponieważ Harry na pewno nie spodziewał się tak wielu pomieszczeń, gdy przypatrywał się mu z ulicy, a tymczasem Kamalia zniknęła niemal natychmiast zapewne w kuchni, a Severus wskazał im jedną z łazienek na parterze.  
\- Rozsiądźcie się wygodnie – powiedział krótko jego mąż. – Kamalia potrafi być… - urwał, zapewne nie wiedząc jakiego słowa użyć.  
Molly wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę zadać mu milion pytań, ale zamiast tego uśmiechnęła się ciepło.  
\- Mieszkasz w ładnej okolicy – powiedziała pani Weasley. – Bardzo spokojnej.  
\- Wszyscy są zajęci przygotowaniami na wieczór – wyjaśnił Severus. – Taki miejscowy zwyczaj pozostawiania jedzenia na zewnątrz w miejscach, gdzie każdy może się poczęstować – dodał.  
\- Macie pojazd? – spytał Artur.  
Severus uniósł brew.  
\- Samochód – odgadł jego mąż. – Kamalia nie prowadzi, ale używa kilku instrumentów w kuchni, więc mogłaby ci pokazać… - urwał, bo Artur już z powrotem był na nogach. – Do końca korytarza i w lewo – powiedział Severus spokojnie, nie próbując nawet powstrzymać mężczyzny.  
\- Przepraszam – zaczęła Molly.  
Severus nijak nie skomentował jej słów.  
\- Więc Kamalia jest mugolką? – spytał ciekawie Remus.  
Severus zawahał się wyraźnie.  
\- Wie o magii, jeśli o to pytasz. Jej syn zginął na Pokątnej podczas rozruchów w 1971. Nie lubi o tym wspominać – powiedział Severus spokojnie.  
\- Mieliśmy wtedy po jedenaście lat – stwierdził Remus i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie pamiętam niczego, co opisywano by w gazetach – dorzucił Syriusz.  
Severus wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Syn Kamalii, Kiernan, zginął w 1971 na Pokątnej. W Proroku Codziennym ukazał się niewielki artykuł, ale stało się to dokładnie przed świętami, więc zapewne byliście już w domach. Nie przykładano zresztą do tego uwagi – odparł sucho Severus. – Zaraz powinna być herbata.  
\- To nie było tak, że nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi – wtrąciła nagle Molly, zaskakując ich. – Po prostu wtedy chodziła plotka, że zginęli rodzice jednego z uczniów. Właśnie na Pokątnej. Odbierali swoje dziecko z Hogwartu i zostali zaatakowani. Dyrektor wspominał, że to mógł być pierwszy atak Sami Wiecie Kogo i jego wyznawców.  
Severus wyraźnie zesztywniał i Harry poczuł jak spięty jest mężczyzna. Słyszał jak Kamalia tłumaczyła coś Arturowi za drugim końcu korytarza.  
\- Nikt pewnie nie zapamiętał biednego chłopaka, ale on też chodził do Hogwartu? Musiał być w waszym roczniku, czyż nie? Wtedy zaczynaliście Hogwart? – upewniła się Molly. – Pewnie jak zawsze błędnie zorientowano się w sytuacji, skoro sądzono, że oboje rodziców nie przeżyło. Kamalia…  
\- To nie byli jego rodzice – wszedł jej w słowo Severus i Harry nagle zdał sobie sprawę, że te sprawy też się łączą.  
Kamalia stała się opiekunką Severusa, ale jego mąż nigdy nie powiedział, co w tym czasie robiła jego własna rodzina. Harry zaczynał przypuszczać, że zginęli w tym samym ataku. Nie musiał być orłem z matematyki, żeby zdać sobie sprawę, że Severus nie miał więcej niż jedenaście lat.  
\- Sądzisz, że Kamalia będzie zła, jeśli przemycimy ciasteczka do pokojów? – spytał Harry, bo to była pierwsza rzecz, która przyszła mu do głowy. – Przystrajacie choinkę? Przed wejściem jest ogromne drzewo. Hermiona pokazała mi zaklęcie, którego można użyć tak, że mugole nawet nie zauważą różnicy pomiędzy normalną elektrycznością – zaczął paplać i Severus spojrzał na niego trochę zszokowany.  
\- Kamalia zapewne będzie chciała powiesić ciastka również na choince – rzucił jego mąż, przystając na tę zmianę tematu.


	33. Chapter 33

Harry wgryzł się w pierniczek, starając się nie rozglądać wokół. Kamalia wróciła z kuchni z panem Weasleyem i poczęstunkiem, a następnie zajęła fotel naprzeciwko niego i wpatrywała się w niego nieustannie, jakby stanowił najciekawszą rzecz na świecie. Nie czuł się tak obserwowany od czasu, gdy Cedrik zginął, a on sam został uznany przez Ministerstwo za wariata.  
Severus ewidentnie starał się ignorować milczenie, które panowało w salonie, ale z minuty na minutę Harry widział, że jego mąż staje się coraz bardziej spięty.  
W zasadzie nigdy nie zastanawiał się jak będzie wyglądał ten wyjazd, zbyt podekscytowany tym, że w ogóle do niego dojdzie. Oczywiście wiedział, że początkowo będzie niezręcznie. Nie rozmawiał z Ronem od wielu dni. Severus był świadkiem porażki Gryffindoru, a jego przyjaciel nie należał do najbardziej wybaczających takie upokorzenia. Syriusz oczywiście nienawidził Severusa, a Artur i Molly zapewne mogliby rozmawiać normalnie z jego mężem, ale wraz z Remusem nie mogli poruszać kwestii dotyczących Zakonu przy Ginny i Ronie.  
Bliźniacy zresztą żyli we własnym świecie jak zawsze, chociaż zdawali się jakoś temperować swoje zachowanie zapewne na prośbę albo pod groźbami matki.  
Skutkiem tego siedzieli w ciszy. A Kamalia nie spuszczała go z oka.  
Ron starał się nie patrzeć nawet w jego kierunku i Harry odwzajemnił uprzejmość. Jeśli Gryfon spodziewał się jego zmiany zdania tuż przed pojedynkiem ze Ślizgonami, to potwornie się zawiódł, ale to nie tak, że tylko on. Harry uważał, że miał w tej kwestii pierwszeństwo i tak dokładnie nawet nie wiedział, co Ron musiałby zrobić, aby zostało mu przebaczone.  
\- Piękny dom – zaczęła pani Weasley w końcu.  
Ewidentnie Severus był fatalnym gospodarzem, jeśli chodziło o podtrzymywanie i prowadzenie rozmowy.  
\- Należy do rodziny od pokoleń – odparła Kamalia.  
\- Chyba trudno go utrzymać – spróbowała jeszcze raz pani Weasley. – Taka powierzchnia do sprzątania…  
\- Och – zaśmiała się Kamalia. – Severus nie zostawiłby mnie z domem samej, dopóki nie rzuciłby jakiejś setki zaklęć konserwujących. Odnawia je przy każdej wizycie. Wasza magia jest naprawdę przydatna – poinformowała ich kobieta.  
\- Kamalia ma na myśli, że część pokoi jest nieużywana od stuleci. Przeważnie nie bywa tutaj tak wiele osób – wtrącił Severus.  
\- Twoja matka uwielbiała gości – przypomniała mu Kamalia.  
\- Moja matka uwielbiała też długie spacery po plaży i zachody słońca – odgryzł się mężczyzna i Harry nie potrafił powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu.  
Severus zdawał się droczyć z kobietą i chociaż brzmiało to trochę szorstko, jego mąż po prostu zdawał się niedostosowywać dobrze tonu własnego głosu. Harry jednak widział jak bardzo to zaczyna bawić Kamalię, która musiała być do tego przyzwyczajona.  
Severus siedział tuż obok niego, jakby obawiał się go spuścić z oka nawet na chwilę. Harry nie wiedział czy to przez Kamalię, wyglądającą jakby miała ochotę spytać go o dwie lub i sto rzeczy na raz. Czy po prostu ponieważ nowe miejsce miało zapewne dziesiątki zakamarków do zwiedzenia. A przecież jedynym co zrobił pokojom Severusa to przyprowadził przez przypadek komnatę Slytherina.  
Rozumiał, że to mogło zdenerwować jego męża, który wciąż nie był zbyt pozytywnie nastawiony do węży, ale przecież zgodnie z obietnicą nie zamykał drzwi. Zatem nigdzie nie uleciał ani się nie przeniósł, jak zapewne obawiał się Severus.  
Komnaty Slytherina wydawały jednym z tych nienanoszalnych pokoi jak ten Życzeń, z którego przecież od tygodni korzystali i nigdy nie doszło w nim do żadnego wypadku. Nie wylądowali na biegunie, gdy chcieli z niego wyjść, ani tym bardziej w posiadłości Malfoyów, bo jeśli było coś straszniejszego niż bezkres śniegu to na pewno Lucjusz.  
\- Elisanna pojawi się późnym popołudniem i pomoże mi wszystko poukładać przed domem. Do tej pory powinieneś ulokować bagaże w pokojach. Dla was przygotowana jest komnata na samym końcu korytarza. Wiem jakie potrafią być młode małżeństwa – powiedziała Kamalia i jeśli Harry się nie pomylił, puściła do niego oczko.  
Nie wiedział czy bardziej próbuje zwalczyć chęć zaprzeczenia jej insynuacjom czy rumieniec, który wkradał się na jego twarz. Ron jednak wybawił go z kłopotów, dławiąc się ciastkiem. Pani Weasley próbowała go uderzyć kilka razy w plecy, ale to nie przyniosło skutku i Gryfon z sekundy na sekundę stawał się coraz bardziej czerwony.  
\- Przyniosę wody! – krzyknęła Kamalia.  
\- Zaraz mu przejdzie – rzuciła pani Weasley, chociaż Ron ewidentnie się dusił.  
Severus tymczasem odchylił głowę jego przyjaciela do tyłu, a potem przeciągnął dwoma palcami po jego gardle, aż kawałek ciastka po prostu wyleciał z jego ust z powrotem na talerzyk. Ron spazmatycznie zaczął nabierać haustami powietrze, jakby nigdy nie miał go dość, i jeśli Harry się nie mylił – miał łzy w oczach.  
\- Zdumiewający pokaz magii bezróżdżkowej – zauważył Remus z wyraźną aprobatą.  
\- Nabiera się wprawy, gdy ponad setka bezrozumnych uczniów nie potrafi przyjmować eliksirów w skrzydle szpitalnym zgodnie z instrukcją – warknął Severus i Harry zastanawiał się czy był bardziej zirytowany Kamalią, Ronem czy tym, że znowu został na czymś przyłapany. – I zajmuję mój zwykły pokój. Harry może zająć dużą sypialnię – dodał, zostawiając ich w salonie.

ooo

Problem z przebywaniem w obcym domu polegał na tym, że czegokolwiek dotknął, wydawało mu się dziwne. Bill pomógł Severusowi roznieść bagaże, ale bliźniacy nie pozwolili dotknąć swoich walizek. Państwo Weasley zgodnie zaczęli oglądać czarodziejskie fotografie, których kilka stało na półkach, a Remus uparcie przyglądał się biblioteczce, jakby chciał tam wypatrzyć coś ciekawego.  
Zostali z Ginny i Ronem o wiele za blisko jego zdaniem i nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
\- Hermiona jest na stażu – poinformowała go dziewczyna.  
\- Żegnałem się wczoraj z nią – odparł po prostu.  
\- Nie powiedziała mi – zdziwił się Ron, a potem zamknął szybko usta. – Nie możesz być na mnie wiecznie zły – wyszeptał chłopak, rozglądając się wokół. – Wiesz, że nie chciałem.  
\- Czego nie chciałeś dokładnie? – spytał Harry ciekawie.  
\- Uderzyłeś mnie – warknął Ron.  
\- Powiedz, że nie zasłużyłeś – prychnął Harry niemal od razu.  
\- Chcecie jeszcze ciasteczek? – spytała Kamalia, wchodząc nagle pomiędzy nich. – W tym domu niemal wszystko słychać – dodała kobieta z uśmiechem tak ciepłym, że Harry'emu przeszedł po plecach dreszcz.  
\- Pomogę Severusowi z bagażami – rzucił, podnosząc się ze swojego fotela i prawie wywrócił się, gdy wpadł na wracającego Billa.  
\- Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? – spytał Weasley.  
\- Severus jest… - zaczął Harry, a Bill wskazał na schody.  
Bliźniacy schodzili właśnie w dół, więc zignorował Syriusza, który po prostu spoglądał na obrazy na korytarzu i zaczął się wspinać. Zaczynał zastanawiać się czy ludzie uśmiechający się tak szczerze jak Kamalia potrafili być jednocześnie przerażający. Ponieważ mniej więcej tak widział tę kobietę. Na pewno była niezwykła. To czuło się od razu, ale jednocześnie wiedział, że należało przy niej być ostrożnym. Zdawała się być człowiekiem z misją – ewidentnie chciała szczęśliwych świąt.  
\- Szukasz czegoś konkretnego? – spytał Severus, wychodząc z jednego z pokoi.  
\- Czy jak zepsujemy Kamalii święta to nas zabije? – spytał Harry, zanim upewnił się czy to w ogóle sensownie brzmi.  
Severus spoglądał na niego przez chwilę, jakby chciał zaprzeczyć, ale to mógł być odruch obronny.  
\- To możliwe – przyznał w końcu jego mąż neutralnym tonem.  
\- Żartujesz? – spytał Harry, dopiero teraz czując, że zaczyna panikować.  
\- A widziałeś mnie żartującego? – odbił piłeczkę Severus.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł Harry.  
Gdyby tego nie widział, nigdy nie uwierzyłby, ale Severus przewrócił oczami.  
\- Kamalia lubi święta, ale jest nie groźniejsza od Molly. Prawdopodobnie gdybyś obudził ją o wpół do czwartej nad ranem, prosząc o szklankę mleka, udałaby się do najbliższego sklepu i obudziła właściciela, żeby je zdobyć – powiedział Severus, brzmiąc na naprawdę zmęczonego. – Ona po prostu… - urwał, jakby brakowało mu słów.  
\- Przypominam jej mamę. Moja mama przyjeżdżała tutaj często? – spytał Harry.  
\- Dość często. Czasami nie wracała do domu na święta, ale przyjeżdżała ze mną tutaj. Rodzina twojej matki nie rozumiała magii, a tutaj byliśmy… Wolni – rzucił Severus. – A Kamalia lubi, kiedy wokół niej jest sporo ludzi. Jej mąż zginął na wojnie, podobnie jak syn, więc przygarnia każdego. A że robi to trochę agresywnie…  
Harry przełknął nadmiar śliny. Nigdy nie spotkał się z agresywnym wyrażaniem uczuć, a raczej zawsze sądził, że Lavender przodowała z czymś takim. Jednak zaczynał powoli tęsknić za Brown. Ona nigdy nie przytulała go, prawie dusząc.  
\- Jeśli cię to uspokoi, zaraz wychodzimy na spacer. Pokażę wam kawałek miasteczka. Kamalia w tym czasie przygotuje obiad – poinformował go Severus.  
\- Normalnie zaproponowałbym pomoc, ale… - zaczął Harry.  
\- Do niej trzeba przywyknąć – pocieszył go Severus z westchnieniem.

ooo

Okolice domu okazały się całkiem długą, ciągnącą się nie wiadomo gdzie uliczką. Harry'emu dziwnie wydało się od razu to, że nie było żadnych przecznic. Ulica kończyła się wraz z horyzontem i w oddali widać było kolejne domy. Żadne z mugolskich miasteczek tak nie wyglądało. Również trawniki i kwiaty wydawały mu się dziwne, chociaż Artur Weasley traktował wszystko niczym mugolskie nowości, chociaż na szczęście nie wchodził na cudze posesje.  
Nie było nigdzie widać rynku czy innego punktu, w którym mieszkańcy mogli się spotykać. Nie minęli żadnej szkoły, a dwa niewielkie sklepy wydawały się dziwnie puste.  
\- Dziś jest dzień wolny od pracy ze względu na święto – wyjaśnił Severus, któremu głos nie drgnął ani trochę.  
Prze kilkoma domami już rozkładano stoły, na których gospodynie zaczynały układać jedzenie. Severus odmachał do tych nielicznych osób, ale Harry i tak czuł się obserwowany. Pomimo tego, że nie spotkali nikogo faktycznie podążającego chodnikiem w którąkolwiek ze stron, w wielu oknach poruszały się firanki, a ponieważ na Privet Drive wielokrotnie podglądano sąsiadów – doskonale wiedział, co to oznacza.  
Za domami po lewej stronie ulicy, 'ich stronie', ponieważ po lewej znajdował się też dom Severusa, płynęła dość szeroka rzeka. Dziwna mgła unosząca się nad nią, prawie uniemożliwiała dostrzeżenie co znajdowało się po drugiej stronie. Zastanawiał się, gdzie znajdują się jakiekolwiek mosty, ponieważ jakoś musiano przeprawiać się na drugą stronę, ale nie dostrzegł żadnego.  
Severus obserwował go kątem oka, więc posłał mu jeden z tych swoich nieszczerych uśmiechów.  
\- W której części Wielkiej Brytanii jesteśmy? – spytał ciekawie Remus.  
\- W północnej – odparł Bill niemal natychmiast. – Zaraz obok jest ta miejscowość, w której byłem ostatnio. Chyba mówiłem ci nawet o tym… - zaczął chłopak niemal natychmiast.  
\- Bardzo tu spokojnie – stwierdził Syriusz.  
\- Nie wszyscy mieszkają w wielkich miastach – odparł Severus z westchnieniem. – Kamalia powinna zresztą już przygotować posiłek.  
\- Powinnam jej pomóc, Severusie – upierała się Molly.  
\- To jej decyzja. Po prostu uwielbia gotować i nie ma zbyt wielu okazji. Na pewno przygotowała cały plan w chwili, gdy dowiedziała się, że przyjedziemy – odpowiedział spokojnie jego mąż.  
\- To naprawdę miło z twojej strony, że wciąż utrzymujecie kontakt – ciągnęła dalej Molly.  
Severus jednak zignorował ją i po prostu zawrócił, udając się w drogę powrotną.  
\- Nigdy nie opowiadałeś o swojej rodzinie – podjęła pani Weasley.  
\- Najwyraźniej nie było o czym mówić – odparł Severus, nie patrząc nawet w jej stronę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie zanudzicie się. Dom ma pokój zabaw, gdzie są szachy i układanki. Biblioteczka jest dobrze wyposażona, ale jeśli chcielibyście czegokolwiek, powinniście się zwrócić do Kamalii. Ona wie najlepiej gdzie co się znajduje.  
\- Masz sporo luster. Normalnie uznałbym cię za narcyza, ale… - urwał Syriusz, gdy Remus bezceremonialnie uderzył go łokciem w bok.  
Severus zesztywniał lekko, ale nijak nie zmienił tępa marszu.  
\- To specjalne lustra, w których moja matka przechowywała wspomnienia. Można używać ich jak fotografii z tą różnicą, że można nagrywać coraz to nowe na tych samych lustrach – odparł jego mąż. – Nie dotykaj ich, Black. Stoją w pokojach, których nie zajmujecie… - zaczął.  
\- Kilka wisi w korytarzu – zauważył Syriusz.  
\- I są nieodkryte nie bez powodu – stwierdził Severus.  
\- Ukrywasz jeszcze jakiś krewnych? – spytał jego ojciec chrzestny ciekawie i Harry zaczynał mieć tego dość.  
\- To miał być miły spacer, Syriuszu – powiedział bardzo wyraźnie.  
\- Siostrę – odparł Severus jednak i Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. – Moja siostra pojawi się dzisiaj i przysięgam, Black, że jeśli zrobisz jej jakąkolwiek nieprzyjemność, postaram się unieprzyjemnić twój pobyt tutaj. Jeśli chcesz być traktowany jak gość, zachowuj się w ten sposób i nie myszkuj po cudzym domu – oznajmił mu Severus głosem, w którym brakowało jakiejkolwiek emocji.  
Harry nie był fanem czystego przekazywania informacji, ale słowa mężczyzny nie brzmiały złośliwe. Były właśnie po prostu stwierdzeniem faktu i to chyba tak mocno uderzało, że Syriusz nie zdecydował się jednak na żadną rozmowę.  
\- Mamy jakieś plany na popołudnie? – spytał Remus ciekawie. – Tutaj naprawdę nie ma co zwiedzać, bez obrazy – rzucił od razu.  
\- Pomyślałem, że Kamalia mogłaby pokazać dzieciom kilka gier z mojego dzieciństwa. Moja matka była dość kreatywna, więc niemal wszystko w domu jest po części magiczne. Nawet układanki. W tym czasie moglibyśmy usiąść i spokojnie porozmawiać – powiedział ostrożnie jego mąż, spoglądając sugestywnie na Artura. – Zapowiedziało się kilku gości, o których niekoniecznie zabiegałem dzisiejszego dnia – dorzucił enigmatycznie Severus.  
\- Powinniśmy się spodziewać jakichkolwiek rewelacji? – spytał pan Weasley.  
Severus wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Są święta. Jakiekolwiek rewelacje nie będą mile widziane – odparł jego mąż.


	34. Chapter 34

Elisanna okazała się wysoką kobietą, sporo młodszą od Severusa. A przynajmniej Harry spodziewał się, że dziewczyna, która pomagała Kamalii nakładać do stołu, była właśnie siostrą jego męża. Zresztą zatrzymała się w pół ruchu ze sztućccami w dłoni zanim położyła je na białym obrusie. Po prostu spojrzała na Severusa może sekundę dłużej niż powinna, a potem wróciła do porzuconej pracy.  
\- Obiad będzie za kilka minut – poinformowała wszystkich zaskakująco przyjemnym głosem. – Miło poznać znajomych Severusa. Od lat nie zapraszał gości – dodała, a potem podniosła głowę i uśmiechnęła się w ich stronę. – Mam nadzieję, że podróż przebiegła bez problemów, a nasza okolica nie wydaje wam się tak nudna jak mnie w czasach dzieciństwa.  
\- Kamalia potrzebuje pomocy? – spytał Severus.  
Harry spodziewał się, że jego mąż przywita się z siostrą, ale on nawet nie drgnął, przepuszczając wszystkich do środka.  
Elisanna zresztą unikała patrzenia w jego stronę.

ooo

Severus nie przepadał za przebywaniem w jadalni. Za bardzo przypominało mu to o matce, która uwielbiała rodzinne posiłki i zawsze nalegała, aby spędzali jak najwięcej czasu razem. Przez pierwsze lata, gdy wracał z Hogwartu Kamalia witała go w progu, a jadalnia wyglądała na nieprzyjemnie pustą bez dźwięcznego śmiechu matki.  
Artur wyglądał na poddenerwowanego zapewne przyszłym spotkaniem. Deidre nigdy nie powinna wykradać mu wolnego czasu, ale niestety wszystko nabierało tempa w każdym ze światów, które znał.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie był najlepszym gospodarzem, ale nie potrafił prowadzić błahych rozmów, które miały na celu czystą rozrywkę. W Hogwarcie nie był lubiany, a Kamalia mogła godzinami prowadzić dyskusję z samą sobą. Elisannie przeważnie wystarczyły prezenty, które przywoził i zaczynał dostrzegać, że powinien był się nią bardziej interesować w czasach dzieciństwa.  
Od lat wiedział, że nie może traktować jej jak dziecko. Była dorosła i samodzielna, co udowadniała wielokrotnie. Jednak Black ewidentnie zainteresował się nią, a on nie do końca wiedział czy odpowiedzi jego siostry powinien uznać za zapraszające czy po prostu neutralne. Zresztą nie znał nawet pobudek, którymi Black się kierował. Równie dobrze mógł robić mu na złość zabawiając jego siostrę rozmową.  
\- Severus nigdy nie był zbyt rozrywkową osobą – powiedziała Elisanna.  
\- Więc dobre wyrobiłem sobie o nim zdanie w czasach szkolnych – stwierdził Black.  
Severus zesztywniał lekko, doskonale znając ten ton, z pozoru towarzyski i przyjazny, ale jednak z podtekstem. Jeśli Seara to wyczuła nie dała po sobie poznać, chociaż nawet Lupin przerwał rozmowę, nagle zwracając uwagę na Blacka, jakby obawiał się tego co nadejdzie.  
\- Wątpię – odparła Elisanna lekko. – Mój brat opanował do perfekcji sztukę ukrywania tego jak zabawny potrafi być.  
\- Mówiłaś – zaczął Black.  
\- Powiedziałam, że nie jest rozrywkowy, a nie, że nie jest dowcipny. Oczywiście do zrozumienia dowcipu mojego brata potrzeba pewnej inteligencji. Rozumiem, że nie opanował pan tej sztuki w czasach szkolnych i nie ewoluowała również później – dokończyła Elisanna.  
Harry parsknął śmiechem, a potem próbował to ukryć. Black musiał to przegapić, gdy zirytowany wpatrywał się w jego siostrę, jakby nie dowierzał, że ktokolwiek z taką łatwością mógłby go obrazić. Jeśli sądził, że zdobędzie jakiekolwiek informacje z tego źródła, mylił się i to bardzo.  
\- Jak twoje badania? – spytał spokojnie, chcąc zmienić temat.  
Elisanna spojrzała na niego krzywo.  
\- Zajmuję się eliksirami podobnie jak mój brat, ale mam mniejsze osiągnięcia – wyjaśniła jego siostra zebranym.  
\- Masz jeszcze czas – stwierdził, wzruszając ramionami.  
\- Uzyskałeś tytuł… - zaczęła, ale machną ręką.  
\- Masz jeszcze czas – powtórzył spokojnie, robiąc głębszy wdech. - Jeśli masz problem z ustabilizowaniem eliksiru…  
\- Problem tkwi w tym, że nie mam na kim go testować – powiedziała wprost.  
Severus przeżuł kawałek mięsa i spojrzał niepewnie w stronę Lupina. Zapewne nie powinien poruszać takiego tematu przy obiedzie, ale w zasadzie trzymanie się konwenansów nigdy nie było jego mocną stroną. Księgi, które jej kupił, zapewne nie ucieszyłyby Elisanny tak bardzo jak coś, co faktycznie pomogłoby jej w badaniach. Kamalia jednak już zerkała w jego stronę zirytowana.  
\- Myślę, że znam kogoś, kto mógłby ci pomóc – odparł, odchrząkując.  
\- Harry, ty chyba kończysz Hogwart niedługo, prawda? – spytała Kamalia szybko.  
Potter zaczerwienił się wściekle.  
\- Zostały mi dwa lata – odparł chłopak.  
\- Wiesz, co zamierzasz robić w przyszłości? Myślałeś o eliksirach? Severus zna znakomitych mistrzów, którzy mogliby… - zaczęłą kobieta.  
\- Harry nie znajdzie się w pobliżu żadnego laboratorium, jeśli życie mi jeszcze miłe – wtrącił szybko, zanim Kamalii zaplanowała ich kolejne dwadzieścia lat wspólnego życia.  
\- Nie jestem zbyt dobry w eliksirach – przyznał Harry.  
\- Co chcesz zatem robić? – spytała Elisanna.  
\- Myślałem o grze w quidditch – powiedział szybko Harry.  
Elisanna zmarszczyła brwi i Severus niemal natychmiast pomyślał, że powinna się tego oduczyć. Sam dorobił się już kilku nieprzyjemnych bruzd.  
\- Co to jest quidditch? – spytała Elisanna, a potem błysk rozpoznania pojawił się w jej oczach. – Czy to nie jest ta gra, której tak bardzo bałeś się w dzieciństwie? – spytała ciekawie.  
\- Boisz się quidditcha? – zdziwił się Harry.  
Severus spoglądał to na jedno to na drugie i najwyraźniej faktycznie oczekiwano od niego jakiejkolwiek odpowiedzi.  
\- Wysadziłeś kociołek na moich zajęciach. Pamiętaj o tym – odparł, a potem starał się nie zauważyć jak kąciki ust Harry'ego wyginają się w delikatnym półuśmiechu.

ooo

Severus wydawał się dziwnie wycofany podczas obiadu i Harry zaczął się zastanawiać czy mężczyznę krępuje zachowanie Syriusza. Jego ojciec chrzestny wciąż balansował na granicy i chociaż jej nie przekraczał, ewidentnie dla wszystkich było jasne, że czeka tylko na jakąkolwiek okazję. Harry nie wiedział co i czy cokolwiek powinien z tym zrobić. Severus zaprosił Syriusza wbrew sobie i zapewne miał tego żałować. Może to nawet były ostatnie ich wspólne święta.  
Dziwne napięcie, które panowało w powietrzu musiało mieć też coś wspólnego z jego ojcem chrzestnym. Weasleyowie prócz Rona przeważnie odnosili się do Severusa chociaż z szacunkiem. Remus nigdy otwarcie przeciwko niemu nie wystąpił, a jednak wciąż ze sporą ostrożnością rozmawiano.  
Nawet Kamalia przymilkła, gdy obie z Elisanną zaczęły wynosić jedzenie na zewnątrz.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać? – spytał Harry z nadzieją, że uda mu się zamienić z Syriuszem chociaż dwa słowa na osobności,  
Jego ojciec chrzestny spojrzał na niego tak, jakby zaczynał mieć już pewne pojęcie o temacie, który chciał poruszyć.  
\- Mój pokój? – spytał Harry.  
Wciąż nie był w środku, ale Severus wskazał im wszystkim dokładne rozmieszczenie komnat. Kamalia zresztą dla pewności umieściła ich imiona na drzwiach.  
Wspięli się w ciszy i Harry zamarł w progu. Jego komnata była naprawdę spora i przyjemnie oświetlona. Syriusz wepchnął go do środka, a potem zamknął drzwi szczelnie, jeszcze upewniając się czy na korytarzu nie ma nikogo.  
\- Porozmawiam z McGonagall i znajdziemy ci nową szkołę – powiedział mężczyzna.  
\- Co? – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Jesteś dorosły. Nie musisz chodzić do Hogwartu. Beuxbatons na pewno cię przyjmie… - zaczął Syriusz.  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – spytał Harry. – Nie wyjeżdżam z Hogwartu – dodał z pewnością w głosie. – Wiesz jakie głupie by to było? Nie wiem nawet jak zachowałaby się więź…  
\- Nie musisz bać się więzi i Snape o tym wie. To ty jesteś tym silniejszym, Harry. Dlatego on przyjął twoje nazwisko. Poczytałem i jakiekolwiek skutki będzie odczuwał on. To jemu zależy na…  
Harry z niedowierzaniem wpatrywał się w Syriusza.  
\- On nie… - zaczął i urwał. – Severus nie… I nazywa się Potter – warknął w końcu tracąc cierpliwość. – Po to tutaj przyjechałeś? Wiesz, że zaprosił cię, chociaż nie musiał? Nie prosiłem go o to, a jednak powiedział, że możemy wyrwać się z Hogwartu – warknął.  
\- O tym właśnie mówię. Zaczyna udawać, że cię lubi, żebyś nie odszedł – powiedział Syriusz.  
\- Udawać? Myślisz, że znoszenie ciebie jest tego warte? – spytał Harry. – Był zszokowany tym małżeństwem tak samo jak ja i jestem pewien, że Severus nie udaje. Nigdy nie powiedział, że mnie lubi. I nie bywa miły. Miły Severus to oksymoron, dlatego wiem, że zaczynasz znowu szukać czegoś, czego nie ma. Chciałem tylko spędzić spokojnie święta poza Hogwartem w towarzystwie ludzi, których lubię, ale cały czas coś mówisz…  
\- Nic, co nie byłoby prawdą – sarknął Syriusz. – On cię wykorzystuje.  
\- Jak?! – spytał Harry. – Jak mnie wykorzystuje?! Uczy mnie magii, która pomoże mi przetrwać, gdy jakiś szaleniec w końcu stanie w naszych drzwiach? Zaprosił mnie do swojego domu, chociaż nie musiał? Znosi ciebie?  
\- Nie widzisz tego, jesteś…  
\- Młody? – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – Dlaczego jestem za młody na to, żeby wiedzieć, kiedy jestem okłamywany, ale nie jestem za młody, żeby stawać naprzeciwko Voldemorta? Nie zamierzam omawiać z tobą tego, że obrażasz człowieka, którego znam i z którym mieszkam od kilku tygodni. Chciałem cię tylko prosić, żebyś przestał wszystkim psuć święta, jeśli chcesz jeszcze kiedykolwiek spędzić je ze mną. Severus może nie zaprosić cię za rok i prawdę powiedziawszy nie będę się mu dziwił…  
\- Harry… - zaczął Syriusz.  
\- Kiedy poznaliśmy się, byłem pewien, że jesteś zbiegiem z Azkabanu, który chce dokończyć dzieła. Skoro ja nie znając cię mogłem zaufać intuicji, dlaczego… - podjął Harry.  
\- Znam go – warknął Syriusz. – Tacy jak on się łatwo nie zmieniają. Regulus zachowywał się dokładnie tak samo.  
\- Znaczy jak? – spytał Harry.  
Syriusz skrzywił się, a potem zagryzł wargę.  
\- Regulus był tchórzem. Zawsze musiałem go bronić, a kiedy tego nie robiłem, latał do matki na skargę. Kiedy został jednym z nich stał się nagle ważny. Przestał się mazać. Potem po latach zrozumiałem, że zabijanie dawało mu siłę, ale jakim kosztem? – spytał retorycznie mężczyzna. – Wiesz jakim mazgajem był Smarkerus? Nawet nazwaliśmy go Smarkiem, bo przez cały pierwszy rok ryczał. Ale to się zmieniło, gdy twój ojciec raz go sprowokował. Sądziłem, że nas pozabija, ale prawie sam się zabił. Potem z dnia na dzień stał się zimnym draniem. Mogliśmy robić co chcemy, a on patrzył na nas tak, jakby miał coś ważniejszego na głowie – prychnął Syriusz. – Oczywiście. Zabijanie. Swojego Pana. Mogę sobie wyobrazić…  
Harry pokiwał z niedowierzaniem głową.  
\- Co sobie możesz wyobrazić? – spytał retorycznie. – Słyszałeś, żeby kiedykolwiek mówił o rodzicach? Dzieciaki przecież ciągle mówią o rodzicach, a nie… Wiesz, ja nigdy nie opowiadałem Ronowi o rodzicach, wiesz dlaczego? – spytał. – Bo nie żyli. Kamalia opiekowała się nim od samego początku. I słyszałeś jak mówił o tym ataku na Pokątnej? Naprawdę jesteś tak tępy? – spytał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Sądzisz, że… - zaczął Syriusz.  
\- Niczego nie sądzę, bo to nie jest moja sprawa, a na pewno nie twoja – uciął to krótko. – Zacznij czasami spoglądać dalej niż na czubek swojego nosa – sarknął.  
\- Harry – powiedział Syriusz ostrożnie i wyglądał na mocno zdenerwowanego. – Twoje oczy są całkiem czarne.  
Harry przetarł czoło, a potem wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. W tym domu było pełno magii Severusa, ale przestał w zasadzie odczuwać różnicę pomiędzy mocą swojego męża, a swoją własną.  
\- Severus nosi moje nazwisko, ale to jego magia na mnie wpływa, więc jeśli zamierzasz go obrazić, sugerując, że jestem silniejszy, mylisz się – powiedział spokojnie, czując się nagle nieswojo.  
Zastanawiał się czy kiedy krzyczał na Rona jego oczy również były czarne. Możliwe, że magia po prostu broniła tego co swoje na każdym polu. Mógłby spytać o to Severusa, ten pewnie wiedział więcej na ten temat. Może dlatego jego mąż był taki przekonany o tym, że otoczy go ochroną. Magia mogła doprowadzić do naprawdę ostateczności, by któregoś z nich utrzymać przy życiu.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że Severus prawie się zabił – zaczął Harry, gdy przypomniał sobie słowa Syriusza.  
\- Twój ojciec wrzucił do jeziora jakąś jego błyskotkę. Medalion albo coś podobnego. Okazało się, że ten… - Syriusz urwał. – Nie umiał pływać. Remus go wyciągnął siłą.  
Harry pokiwał głową, czując się nagle głupio. Kiedy emocje zaczęły opadać zrobiło mu się nieswojo. Rozejrzał się wokół, szukając jakiegoś szczegółu, na którym mógłby się skupić, ale ściany sypialni pokryte były dziesiątkami luster. Każde odbijało jego lekko zaczerwienioną twarz.  
Pukanie do pokoju zdaje się uratowało ich obu.  
\- Wychodzimy przed dom – poinformowała ich Elisanna. – Ustawiamy jedzenie, jeśli chcecie w tym uczestniczyć… - urwała sugestywnie.  
Harry skorzystał z okazji i zszedł na dół.

ooo

Deidre była na tyle inteligentna, aby zmienić chociaż częściowo swój wygląd, gdy pojawiła się wraz z niewielkim tłumkiem przed jego domem. Harry wpatrywał się w nią o kilka minut za długo, ale w jego oczach nie pojawił się błysk rozpoznania. Kingsley przyszedł do nich z żoną, tylko potwierdzając, że okolica, w której mieszkał należała do porządnych, skoro nawet auror ją zamieszkiwał.  
Kamalia uśmiechała się szeroko, częstując gości, ale wedle zwyczaju uszczknęli tylko ułamek tego, co przygotowała. Stoły miały stać przez kolejne dwa dni pod oknami ich domostw.  
Severus wziął głębszy wdech, otulając się szczelniej płaszczem. Mgła stawała się coraz rzadsza, więc powinni wracać do środka.

ooo

Harry sądził, że wraz z nadejściem wieczoru, zostanie wyproszony z salonu, ale Severus zatrzymał go, gdy Kamalia wywabiła Rona i Ginny z pomieszczenia. Ogień w kominku zdawał się zbyt niski, aby ogrzać całe pomieszczenie, ale jednak nie odczuwał chłodu. Elisanna zresztą kręciła się między salonem i kuchnią, przynosząc im filiżanki z herbatą.  
\- Wiesz dlaczego chcieli spotkania? – spytał Artur.  
Severus chwilę milczał.  
\- Myślę, że mają pewne kłopoty wewnętrzne – stwierdził mężczyzna bez wdawania się w szczegóły.  
Artur wydawał się zaskoczony.  
\- Żadna… organizacja nie jest ich pozbawiona – dodał Severus. – My mieliśmy Albusa i jego tendencje do bałaganiarstwa.  
\- A oni? – spytał Remus ciekawie.  
\- Podział klasowy, inferioritas – powiedziała Deidre pojawiając się nagle w pomieszczeniu.  
Jeśli znowu chciała wywrzeć na nich wrażenie, udało się jej. Harry wzdrygnął się na samą myśl w ile miejsc kobieta mogła wejść niezauważona.  
\- Jesteśmy tak wiekowi, że niektórzy nie pamiętają już nawet czym jesteśmy – ciągnęła dalej i chociaż chciała udawać znudzoną, wydawała się zmęczona. – Ktoś musi przypomnieć im to na nowo – dodała. – Nie będziemy jednak rozmawiać o nas. Mam nowe informacje, którymi chcę się podzielić. Wiem, kto zabił używając magii, której nie znacie – ciągnęła dalej. - Możecie powiedzieć staremu aurorowi, że problem przestał oddychać.  
\- Robicie czystki we własnych szeregach? – spytał Artur.  
Deidre nawet na niego nie spojrzała.  
\- Nie zabiłabym tego, kto jest jednym z nas. Jeden z nas nie zapomniałby kim jesteśmy – odparła krótko.  
\- Godna pochwały logika – sarknął Syriusz. – Wygodna.  
Deidre zerknęła na niego przelotnie.  
\- Widzę, że zrezygnowałeś z wygodnych kapci i kanapy – sarknęła kobieta. – Obserwujemy was i będziemy obserwować. Ryzykujemy zbyt wiele, abyście każdego z moich słów nie traktowali jak ostrzeżenia – odparła Deidre. – Czy zdecydowaliście co z krwią chłopca? – spytała, spoglądając wprost na Harry'ego.  
\- Potrzebuję szczegółów – powiedział, ponieważ sama wizja Deidre utaczającej z niego krwi, mierziła go.  
Bezimienna uśmiechnęła się, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego. Miał wrażenie, że ona nie ma odpowiedzi na jego prośbę, co tylko utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że faktycznie nie ma tak wielkiej władzy wśród swoich jak próbowała im wmówić.  
\- Nie powiesz już więcej, prawda? Nie pozwolą ci? Czy musisz spytać ich o zdanie? – zainteresował się, decydując się na ryzyko.  
Czuł na sobie wzrok Severusa i widział kątem oka, że mężczyzna jest zaskoczony. Deidre pomimo lekkiego uśmiechu nieschodzącego z jej ust, nie wydawała się już tak zadowolona.  
\- Spotkanie dobiegło końca – poinformowała ich rozpływając się w powietrzu.  
Harry poczuł iskierkę paniki, ale ciepła dłoń Severusa zacisnęła się mocniej na jego kolanie, jakby mężczyzna udzielał mu jakiejś cichej aprobaty. A jednak może przedwcześnie zakończył ich spotkanie.  
\- Harry na drugi raz… - zaczął Artur.  
\- Wiecie przynajmniej, że przyjmuje rozkazy z góry. Nie ona tu dowodzi – wszedł mu w słowo Severus.  
Harry poczuł, że coś przyjemnego rośnie w jego piersi, chociaż za żadne skarby świata nie chciał pokazać, że faktycznie rozpiera go duma.

ooo

Harry leżał na łóżku, wpatrując się w sufit. Nigdy jeszcze nie zajmował sam aż takiej przestrzeni. Komnata Slytherina była ogromna, ale jednak czuł się nie-samotny, gdy drzwi pomieszczenia były cały czas otwarte i najczęściej zasypiał spatrując się w pracującego Severusa. Wiedział, że mężczyzna znajduje się tuż naprzeciwko, sądził nawet, że wciąż nie śpi, ale jednak nie widział go i to wydawało mu się dziwne.  
Zdążył się już przyzwyczaić do ich małych wieczornych rytuałów jak wspólne ćwiczenia, a potem kilka słów pożegnania zanim obaj wchodzili do swoich łóżek.  
Nie mógł sobie przypomnieć kiedy zaczęli się dotykać. Jednak Severus przez drugą część spotkania Zakonu trzymał dłoń na jego kolanie tak dyskretnie, że Harry nie sądził, aby ktokolwiek to zauważył. Sam jednak z trudem skupiał się na czymkolwiek innym. Ręka Severusa bowiem była przyjemnie ciepła i po prostu czuła się taka właściwa w kontakcie z jego kolanem, jakby tam przynależała, co było śmieszne.  
Nie wiedział kiedy zaczęli się dotykać, ale robili to. Zaczął łapać się na tym, że wchodził w przestrzeń intymną swojego męża całkiem nieświadomie, gdy opierał się o jego klatkę piersiową plecami, gdy Kamalia udzielała im instrukcji dotyczących śniadania następnego dnia. Albo muskał jego rękę swoimi palcami, jak wtedy gdy rozdzielali się przed wejściem do swoich pokojów.  
Pierwszy raz od tygodni spał w pokoju sam i nie był wściekły jak ostatnim razem, więc nie potrafił skupić się na niczym innym niż zastanawianie się, co Severus mógł robić w tej chwili. Może nawet jego mąż zabrał jakieś prace do poprawy. Na pewno za dużo pracował – to nie podlegało dyskusji.  
Harry przełknął ślinę, gdy przypomniał sobie kiedy pierwszy i ostatni raz faktycznie dotykał specjalnie a nie przypadkowo Severusa. Wspomnienia o ich jedynym razie, gdy się całowali, spychał na samą granicę świadomości. Gdzieś tam były, ale początkowo nie wiedział jak sobie z nimi radzić, więc nakrył je wściekłością na bliźniaków. A potem zawsze było coś ważniejszego, by nie myśleć o tym, że Severus całował go, że go dotykał, a Harry po prostu dotykał go również jakby to było normalne i właściwe.  
W zasadzie nie wiedział dlaczego miałoby być niewłaściwe. Nic nie wiedział, jeśli miał być szczery, ale Severus był dorosłym mężczyzną i pewnie sypiał z innymi ludźmi. Może nawet innymi mężczyznami.  
Oczywiście nie teraz, gdy byli małżeństwem, bo magia dostałaby szału, ale może również jak Harry czasem podczas prysznica, dotykał się. To byłoby normalne, bo byli ludźmi i mieli swoje potrzeby, ale jednak wspomnienie ręki Severusa na jego kolanie wracało przemieszane z tymi krótkimi obrazami tego jak wyglądała naga skóra mężczyzny.  
Nie wiedział co powinien z tym zrobić, więc przewrócił się na brzuch, starając się jakoś wbić zarumienioną twarz w poduszkę, ale zaciśnięcie oczu sprawiło, że obrazy przed jego oczami pojawiały się o wiele wyraźniejsze. Przypominał sobie więcej szczegółów, jak to jak Severus zagryzł wargi, gdy starał się nie wypuszczać z ust tych westchnień. Jak ciepły i konsumujący mężczyzna był, gdy obejmował go ramionami, jakby pochłaniał go całego, jakby stawali się jednością.  
Nakrył głowę poduszką, nagle dziękując, że drzwi jego sypialni nie muszą być otwarte. Severus zapewne zainteresowałby się zduszonymi dźwiękami, które wydawał, a ostatnim czego chciał to się z nich tłumaczyć.  
Tu wszędzie wokół znajdowała się magia, która nawet na sekundę nie pozwalała mu zapomnieć, że jego mąż znajduje się gdzieś blisko. Całkiem rozbudzony i w jednej z tych swoich piżam, które zasłaniały o wiele za wiele ciała zdniem Harry'ego. Nie rozumiał dlaczego Severus upierał się przy szerokich nietaliowanych koszulach albo tej dziwnej czarnej szacie, która go pogrubiała i totalnie zniekształcała sylwetkę.  
Widział w jego szafie eleganckie czarodziejskie szaty, ale wyglądały na nieużywane od lat. Może to miało coś wspólnego z wybuchającymi kociołkami w klasach, ale Elisanna nie zdawała się kobietą, która pozwoliłaby na przykrycie swoich wdzięków.


	35. Chapter 35

Harry ocknął się, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział ani kiedy zasnął, ani co tak naprawdę go obudziło. Wsłuchiwał się w nocną ciszę, aż zdał sobie sprawę, że po korytarzu ktoś się poruszał. Nie słyszał kroków, to bardziej dźwięk sunącej szaty przyciągnął jego uwagę i doskonale wiedział kto był powodem tego szumu.  
Harry sięgnął po różdżkę i rzucił tempus. Zegar wskazywał tuż przed pierwszą w nocy. Wszyscy powinni spać przynajmniej od dwóch godzin. Wiedział, że nie powinien szpiegować Severusa, ale jednak jego mąż nigdy bez potrzeby nie wychodził w nocy. Nigdy nie wychodził w nocy. I gdyby nie byłoby to coś ważnego, nie zostawiłby go samego w miejscu, które było dla niego obce.  
Harry'ego przerażała Kamalia, ale może częściowo sprawiała to chęć tego, iż chciał, aby kobieta po prostu go polubiła. Zatem każde jej spojrzenie czy gest urastało do naprawdę wysokiej rangi, wielokrotnie analizowanej przez niego sytuacji nadzwyczajnej.  
Sięgnął do swojego kufra, którego nie odpakował i wyciągnął z niego grubsze szaty. Zgredek spakował je w razie, gdyby pogoda miała się pogorszyć. Harry naciągnął je na siebie i wysunął się z pokoju, starając się nie narobić za wiele hałasu. Wydawało mu się, że słyszy chrapanie dobiegające z pokoju państwa Weasley. Wszyscy musieli naprawdę głęboko spać, więc zszedł na dół, nie słysząc już nikogo.  
Severus musiał wyjść z domu, ponieważ w środku wciąż panowała ta dojmująca cisza, która kojarzyła mu się jedynie z Hogwartem i wycieczkami z Ronem, które nielegalnie przeprowadzali pomimo patroli. Z różdżką w dłoni podszedł do drzwi i dopiero wtedy to poczuł z prawdziwą siłą.  
Magia Severusa zdawała się tkwić w każdym centymetrze solidnego drewna. Klamka nie ustępowała pod jego dłonią, zatem zaklęcie miało utrzymać ich w środku. Zapewne miało nie wpuścić również intruzów do wewnątrz – ponieważ nie wątpił w to, że Severus nie chciał ich uwięzić i narazić na niebezpieczeństwo.  
Wziął głębszy wdech, czując się naprawdę dziwnie. Instynkt podpowiadał mu, że za tymi drzwiami działo się coś naprawdę ważnego. Gryfońska ciekawość nie pozwalała mu wrócić do łóżka pomimo obietnicy, którą złożył Severusowi. Miał nie wpakowywać się w kłopoty, ale czy wyjście z domu naprawdę je oznaczało? Gdyby w okolicy nie było bezpiecznie, zapewne Bezimienni kręciliby się wokół niczym niemi strażnicy. Kingsley nocowałby u Kamalii wraz z żoną, a tymczasem Bill zapewne pochrapywał równie głośno, co swój ojciec za zamkniętymi drzwiami pokoju.  
Kolejny głębszy wdech sprawił, że jego myśli zaczęły się klarować. Robił to już wcześniej, opierał się magii Severusa. Może gdyby udałoby mu się to ponownie, zdołałby chociaż wyjść. Pierścień łaskotał go delikatnie, co zapewne powinno go zaniepokoić, ale zielone oczko czasami błyszczało, jakby chciało przypomnieć o swojej obecności.  
Zamknął oczy i wyciągnął dłoń, składając palce w dobrze znany sobie sposób. Nie poczuł jednak magii napierającej na niego, gdy drugą rękę chwycił za klamkę. Pierścień spotkał się z mosiężnym okuciem i trące o siebie metale wydały nieprzyjemnie jękliwy odgłos, gdy w końcu udało mu się otworzyć drzwi. Owionęło go zimne powietrze i magia wypchnęła go na schody, gdzie w ostatniej chwili chwycił za barierkę zanim zleciał w dół po oblodzonych stopniach.  
Poczuł się jak idiota, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę nie miał pojęcia, w którą stronę powinien iść. Severus do tej pory mógł być gdziekolwiek, a ta dziwna ulica ciągnęła się nie wiadomo jak długo. Zamarł jednak, gdy w oddali dostrzegł majaczące światła. Z niektórych domów wciąż wychodzili ludzie z pochodniami w dłoniach i Harry pospieszył za jedną z rodzin. Ciche rozmowy były nie do podsłuchania, ale na szczęście też nikt nie zwracał na niego żadnej uwagi.  
Szli dokładnie w tę samą stronę, w którą Severus poprowadził ich na spacer po okolicy. Niektóre z domów były przyjemnie oświetlone, a potrawy wciąż parowały na stołach zapewne podtrzymywane czarami, aby być gotowymi do spożycia. Nie było aż tak zimno jak się obawiał, ale od rzeki ciągnął nieprzyjemny chłód. Ta dziwna mgła już się nie unosiła nad wodą, ale przez ciemność nie widział prawie nic.  
Zatrzymał się, gdy grupa przed przestała iść do przodu. Był zbyt niski, aby cokolwiek dostrzec, ale wszędzie poznałby ten głos.  
-… Jak co roku zbieramy się tutaj, aby powitać naszych dawno niewidzianych bliskich – ciągnął Severus.  
Jego głos był ochrypły, jakby używał go od dłuższej chwili na tym mrozie.  
\- Witamy ich dzięki mocy, którą nadaje nam magia starsza niż jakakolwiek inna na tej ziemi. Pierwotna tak bardzo, że najmądrzejsi z nas przestali badać jej korzenie eony temu – mówił Severus.  
Musiał użyć zaklęcia Sonorus, inaczej nie słyszeliby go tak dokładnie, a ludzie wciąż przybywali.  
\- Witamy ich jak co roku, nie dlatego, że tak głosi tradycja i szanujemy naszych przodków z nadzieją, że nasze dzieci kiedyś nie zapomną o nas – podjął jego mąż. – Witamy ich, ponieważ nie wyobrażamy sobie naszej przyszłości bez przeszłości – powiedział. – Ponieważ ich bohaterstwo i poświęcenie uczy nas, że lojalność jest najwyższą wartością, a wiara w moją rodzinę nie jest wymysłem okolicznych mieszkańców, ale świadomym wyborem tych, którzy też chcą współtworzyć tę społeczność – ciągnął dalej Severus. – Wiem, że zwątpiliście, dlatego przyzywam Kiernana i Rindę, Monę i Sergiusza… - zaczął wymieniać Severus.  
Nastąpiło poruszenie i Harry nie rozumiał dlaczego tłum zaczął się przerzedzać tak nagle. Dostrzegł Deidre ukrytą pod warstwami materiału wraz z Kingsleyem u boku. Severus stał przy moście, o którym Harry mógłby przysiąc, że jeszcze kilka godzin temu go tam nie było. Rzeka nie wyglądała na tak wzburzoną, a jego mąż podawał dłoń tym, którzy przechodzili po całkiem solidnej konstrukcji. Wymieniał imiona ludzi, których Harry nie znał, ale najwyraźniej musieli być członkami rodzin tutaj zamieszkałych, ponieważ młodzi i starzy, kobiety i mężczyźni trafiali w ramiona swoich bliskich, jakby nie widzieli się od naprawdę długiego czasu.  
\- Regulusa – powiedział Severus i to zwróciło uwagę Harry'ego.  
Ciemnowłosy mężczyzna zszedł z mostku i podszedł do Deidre, pozwalając się przytulić. W świetle pochodni Harry dostrzegał charakterystyczne rysy Blacków. Widział brata Syriusza na kilku zachowanych fotografiach, ale mężczyzna nie żył od tak dawna. To nie było możliwe, ponieważ stał tutaj z krwi i kości – całkiem żywy i uśmiechnięty. Ręce Deidre nie przeszły przez niego, więc nie był duchem.  
\- Lily Evans-Potter – powiedział Severus wyraźnie i Harry zamarł.  
Jego matka, a raczej ktoś kto miał nią być nie wyglądała jak pozostali. Ona jako jedyna przypominała hogwarcką zjawę, ale nie mógł nie dostrzec podobieństwa w jej rysach twarzy.  
\- Mama? – wyrwało mu się, nim zdążył się powstrzymać.  
Nie widział twarzy Severusa ukrytej w cieniu, ale czuł na sobie wzrok mężczyzny.  
\- Pot… - urwał jego mąż najwyraźniej zszokowany. – Harry – powiedział, a potem wziął głęboki wdech i machnął w stronę Deidre, jakby ją odsyłał. – Pozwól za mną – poprosił nagle zmęczonym tonem, którego Harry nie rozpoznawał.

ooo

Pokusa zredukowania pamięci chłopakowi była wielka, ale Lily wciąż spoglądała na niego tymi swoimi wielkimi oczami, a Harry tylko zerkał to na matkę to na ziemię, jakby nie wiedział co powinien zrobić. Dostrzegał jak chłopak powstrzymywał się przed objęciem zjawy i czekał na pytania, które niebawem miały nadejść. Harry jednak milczał, co dla Gryfona była naprawdę dziwne i nie chciał się dłużej nad tym zastanawiać. Nie wiedział nawet od czego zacząć i łatwiej byłoby odpowiadać mu na pytania, które miał zapewne chłopak.  
Mieszkańcy rozeszli się do swoich domów. Zapewne powinien być wdzięczny, że nie wydało się, iż jego mąż nie miał pojęcia o ich tradycjach i obrzędach. Wciąż musiał się zająć zarzewiami buntu, ale czas działał na jego niekorzyść. Lily podążała za nimi w pewnym oddaleniu, gdy wracali w kierunku domu.  
\- Nie chcesz o coś zapytać? – spytał Severus ostrożnie.  
Chłopak nie panikował i nie nazwał ich wariatami, zatem istniała jakaś nadzieja.  
\- Dlaczego ona nie jest taka jak inni? – spytał w końcu Harry i nie było to coś, czego Severus się spodziewał.  
\- Nigdy nie była jedną z nas – odparł krótko i wziął głębszy wdech.  
Harry milczał zapewne analizując jego odpowiedź.  
\- Nie chciałeś mi powiedzieć – zaczął ostrożnie jego mąż. – Wszyscy ci ludzie to Bezimienni – stwierdził.  
Severus dał sobie chwilę.  
\- Nie – odparł szczerze. – Bezimienni nie istnieją. A raczej to żart mojej matki. Nie mamy nazwisk…  
\- To dlatego zostałeś Potterem – stwierdził Harry pojmując nagle w lot. – Kim są ci ludzie? – zainteresował się.  
\- Ci, którzy przeszli przez most są umarłymi. Ci, którzy mieszkają tutaj… Oni są po prostu mieszkańcami… - odparł Severus. – Moja rodzina stoi na straży tej krainy.  
\- Krainy – podchwycił Harry.  
Severus przystanął, nie wiedząc jak powinien to wyjaśnić i poczuł nieprzyjemnie zimną dłoń na karku. Lily musiała wyczuć jego dyskomfort, bo natychmiast odsunęła się.  
\- Ta kraina to przedsionek – powiedziała kobieta. – Przedsionek – powtórzyła. – Most mógłbyś nazwać bramą, bramą do Avalonu.  
Jej głos był prawie niesłyszalny, ale Severus był pewien, że chłopak nie pominął ani jednego słowa, które wyszło z ust matki.  
\- Jesteś prawdziwa? – spytał Harry dziwnie stłamszonym głosem.  
Lily zapewne uśmiechnęła się, ale w ciemności nie dostrzegał jej twarzy.  
\- Jestem prawdziwa na tyle na ile prawdziwy może być duch. W Avalonie… Nie nazwałbyś tego życiem, ale mam świadomość. Severus opowiadał mi co roku o tobie – poinformowała swojego syna.  
\- Naprawdę? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Harry.  
\- Myślisz, że dlaczego był taki zirytowany, gdy łamałeś szkolny regulamin? – spytała żartobliwie. – Musiał mi potem opowiadać o niesfornym chłopcu, który kocha quidditch i prawie połamał się spadając z miotły – dodała rozbawiona.  
Harry prychnął.  
\- Czy tata… - zaczął chłopak.  
\- Nie, taty tutaj nie ma. W Avalonie są tylko ci, którzy mieszkali tam od zawsze, strażnicy i mieszkańcy – odparła Lily. – Bywałam na tyle często w domu Severusa, że stałam się częścią jego świata.  
\- Przeniosłem twoje ciało przez most – dodał Severus. – Jednak to było za mało – wyjaśnił.  
Nigdy do końca sam nie rozumiał czym kierowała się ta magia, ale ona była nieomylna. Lily stanowiła ważny element tej okolicy, którą uważała za przedsionek. Nigdy jednak nie zamieszkała w niej na stałe.  
\- Wejdźmy do domu – zaproponował Severus, ponieważ robiło się coraz zimniej.  
Rzeka nigdy nie zamarzała, ale jednak wiatr wzbierał na swojej sile.  
Magia otaczająca dom była nienaruszana. Pytanie jak Harry'emu udało się wydostać pozostawało bez odpowiedzi, ale to teraz nie było ważne.  
\- W moim pokoju będzie wam wygodniej. Słońce dotrze tam najpóźniej, więc… - zaczął.  
\- Da nam kilka minut dłużej – dopowiedziała Lily i uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Zniknę wraz z pierwszym promieniem. Zobaczymy się jednak za rok. Severus na pewno przywoła mnie ponownie teraz, gdy jesteś już tutaj – dodała.  
W nikłym świetle świec widział jak oczy Harry'ego zaczynają niebezpiecznie błyszczeć.  
\- Uhm – zaczął chłopak, wchodząc do jego pokoju. – Jesteśmy… Znaczy my… - zająknął się Harry.  
Severus nagle wiedział do czego przyznać chciał się Gryfon. Oczywiście jego wrodzona potrzeba szczerości zamierzała właśnie popsuć jego spotkanie z matką.  
\- Powinniście usiąść – stwierdził, starając się zmienić tok rozmowy.  
\- Jesteśmy małżeństwem – wypluł w końcu chłopak, zbierając się na odwagę.  
Lily zamarła, a potem spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, którego właśnie nie chciał zobaczyć w jej oczach. Kobieta nie poruszała się, ale jej usta pozostawały lekko uchylone. Może jeszcze przyzwyczajenie z czasów, gdy oddychała. Harry drżał, chociaż zapewne nie z zimna. Gruby płaszcz chronił go przed chłodem.  
Oczywiście zamierzał w końcu porozmawiać z Lily, ale nigdy nie zrobiłby tego w ten sposób. Takich rozmów nie przeprowadzało się bez przygotowania, ale Gryfoni najwyraźniej nie mieli żadnych instynktów przetrwania.  
\- Lily – zaczął, ale w zasadzie nie wiedział, co miałby powiedzieć kobiecie.  
Przepraszam, że jestem dwadzieścia lat od niego starszy? Przepraszam, ale to stało się bez udziału mojej woli?  
Lily spojrzała na swojego syna miękko.  
\- Jesteś szczęśliwy? – spytała cicho kobieta.  
Harry spojrzał na matkę szeroko otwartymi oczami. Severus nie potrafił nawet przypuszczać jaka będzie odpowiedź, ale nagle stała się cholernie ważna i sam chciał ją znać.  
\- Tak – odparł chłopak, jakby nie do końca świadomy.  
Lily uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.  
\- Severusie, pozwoliłbyś mi porozmawiać przez kilka minut z moim synem. Znam mojego zięcia, ale chciałabym również poznać syna – poprosiła kobieta.  
Skinął po prostu głową i wyszedł na korytarz. Nie chciał wracać na zewnątrz, by świętować z innymi. Elisanna i Kamalia na pewno rozumiały. Błąkanie się jednak po pustym korytarzu wydawało mu się nieprzyjemną wizją. Nie wiedział jak długo Lily zamierzała rozmawiać z Harrym. Mieli może pięć godzin, a to było za krótko. Cały czas tego świata to było za mało. W pełni to rozumiał.  
Otworzył ostrożnie drzwi do komnat Harry'ego i zostawił je otwarte na wszelki wypadek, gdyby chłopak go szukał. W jego głowie wciąż odbijało się pytanie Lily, a potem bardzo cicho odpowiedź Harry'ego. Był pewien, że chłopak nie okłamałby ducha matki, ale dziwnie czuł się mając świadomość, że jego mąż faktycznie czuł się dobrze w jego towarzystwie, że nie unieszczęśliwił go tak, jak komplikował życie Kamalii czy Elisanny.

ooo

Obudził się, gdy ktoś potrząsnął za jego ramię. Nie wiedział dlaczego nie zaatakował intruza, ale może to dom uspokajał go. Zacisnął jednak dłoń na nadgarstku Harry'ego. Było wciąż ciemno i chłopak lekko dygotał.  
\- Zmarzłeś? – spytał.  
\- Nie – powiedział Harry. – Mama chciała z tobą porozmawiać – poinformował go.  
Jego głos był lekko rozedrgany. Spotkania z bliskimi zawsze były emocjonalne i przez to niebezpieczne. Mieszkańcy stanowili dość specyficzną mieszankę ludzi, którzy spodziewali się w święta odzyskać swoich ukochanych, ale dla czarodziejów mógł to być szok. Szczególnie dla Harry'ego, ponieważ wśród powracających była jego matka.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – spytał Severus.  
Słyszał jak chłopak przełknął ślinę. Nie widział w ciemności jego twarzy.  
\- Chciałem – zaczął Harry. – Dziękuję ci. Po prostu nie wiem… Ona… - spróbował, ale głos uwiązł mu w gardle.  
\- Nie musisz…  
\- Sprowadziłeś ją z powrotem – przerwał mu Harry. – Wiem, że nie chciałeś, żebym…  
\- Pozwoliłbym ci z nią porozmawiać, ale to bardziej skomplikowane. Teraz kiedy wiesz… - zaczął Severus.  
\- Wiem, wyjaśniła mi, że kiedyś będę musiał tu zamieszkać bez wszystkich. Bez Hermiony i Weasleyów – powiedział Harry. – Ale jeśli ty i ona tutaj jesteście … - urwał.  
Severus wziął głębszy wdech. Obawiał się buntu, gdy chłopak dowiedziałby się o warunkach układu. Nie chciał go zamykać w świecie, którego nie rozumiał, świecie, który nie miał mu niczego do zaoferowania. Lupin mógł pozostać na zawsze człowiekiem. Regulus miał Deidre i chwałę. Bill bezpieczeństwo i pieniądze dla rodziny. Jednak życie Harry'ego zawsze krążyło wokół ludzi i jedyne czego chłopak chciał to zapewne śmierć Voldemorta.  
\- Nie podejmuj decyzji – zaczął Severus.  
\- To nie jest tak, że muszę? – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Nie ma rzeczy, które musisz – odparł Severus.  
Czuł na sobie wzrok chłopaka i nie wiedział jak zinterpretować tę ciszę. Może Harry właśnie faktycznie zmieniał zdanie. Nigdy nie wiedział co siedzi w głowie chłopaka. Nagle poczuł ciepłą dłoń na policzku i prawie się wzdrygnął, gdy szorstkie usta Harry'ego docisnęły się do jego własnych. Tak bardzo niewprawne i niewinne. Tak bardzo znajome.  
Zatopił się w cieple na sekundy, a potem poczuł pociągniecie magii, które doprowadziło go do tej sytuacji i wycofał się, łapiąc chłopaka za łokcie.  
\- Przestań – wyszeptał. – To magia…  
\- Nie – zaprzeczył Harry. – Ja… - urwał nagle zmieszany.  
\- Lily – zaczął Severus, nie chcąc sobie nawet wyobrażać co jego przyjaciółka myśli o nim teraz.  
Od lat obserwował Harry'ego, aby opowiadać jej o synu, którym cieszyła się tak krótko. Ostatecznie przyjechał z dzieckiem, które zdeprawował.  
Harry zresztą na wspomnienie o matce zesztywniał.  
\- Chciała z tobą porozmawiać – poinformował go chłopak. – Myślę, że powinieneś… - urwał, robiąc krok w tył i przepuszczając go. – Tylko… gdybym mógł się z nią pożegnać…  
\- Oczywiście – powiedział krótko Severus.  
Nie obracał się, aby spojrzeć czy Harry położył się spać. Lily zresztą czekała na niego w progu, jakby obawiała się jego ucieczki.  
\- Nigdy tego nie chciałem. Magia… Ona… - zaczął szybko.  
\- Severusie. Nie jestem na ciebie zła – powiedziała kobieta, uspokajając go. – Nie jestem… - urwała. – Nie jestem w ekstatycznym nastroju, ale… przejdę do tego na porządku dziennym. Nie jestem już w życiu Harry'ego i nie umknęło mi, że znów ma kogoś, kto będzie się nim opiekować. Jest szczęśliwy, Severusie, czego mogłabym więcej oczekiwać? – spytała retorycznie.  
Nie potrafił wydusić z siebie słów. Lily tymczasem spojrzała na niego z tym ciepłym uśmiechem, który zawsze go uspokajał.  
\- Czy kochasz mojego syna? – spytała tak lekko, jakby rozmawiali o pogodzie.


	36. Chapter 36

Severus milczał, wpatrując się w Lily z niedowierzaniem. Kobieta zawsze go zaskakiwała. Harry nie znał jej dobrze. Nie znał jej wcale, jeśli być dokładnym. Severus jednak przyjaźnił się z nią przez lata i chociaż w postaci zjawy rysy jej twarzy nie były tak dobrze widoczne, jednak dostrzegł zarówno szok jak i lekkie wahanie. Nie było tam złości, ale ona mogła przyjść później, gdy reperkusje uderzą w nią z całej siły.  
Lily jednak jak zawsze zaskoczyła go swoim spokojem i logicznym podejściem do wszystkiego. Ona jako jedna z nielicznych potrafiła zdroworozsądkowo odnieść się nawet do najbardziej stresujących sytuacji.  
Jednak zadawać mu takie pytania?  
\- Wahasz się – stwierdziła z wyraźnym rozbawieniem. – Zawsze się wahałeś, gdy wchodziły w grę uczucia i nigdy nie wiedziałam czy jest to związane z tym, że chcesz chronić siebie czy innych. Życie, Severusie, jest naprawdę proste i kompletnie zależne od naszych wyborów.  
\- To chyba akurat świadczy o jego złożoności – prychnął, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Spojrzała na niego, uśmiechając się wciąż lekko.  
\- Wiedziałam zawsze co wybieram – poinformowała go. – Ty wiesz jakie są konsekwencje twoich własnych wyborów. Znasz już jedną z tajemnic. A powinieneś mnie posłuchać, ponieważ jestem martwa, a to oznaczałoby, że posiadłam wiedzę, której żywi nie mają – dodała i to brzmiało jak jeden z tych jej okropnych żartów, które zaczęła opowiadać zaraz po tym jak spotkali się po raz pierwszy.  
Niecałe dwa miesiące po jej śmierci, sprowadził ją do swojego domu, aby opowiedzieć jej o dziecku. Zasługiwała na to, aby wiedzieć, że Harry był cały i zdrowy. Co roku zdawał jej relacje z tego jak chłopiec się rozwijał, chociaż starał się jak mógł nie wychylać. Nie wspominał jej też, że Petunia nigdy nie była zbyt przyjazna dla młodego czarodzieja. Nigdy nie wszedł do domu, ale nie wydawało mu się to konieczne. Teraz, kiedy patrzył na wszystko z perspektywy czasu – zachowanie chłopaka stanowiło niepokojąca poszlakę.  
\- Jaką inną tajemnicę mi zdradzisz? – spytał, starając się nie brzmieć na zirytowanego.  
To była jedna z gier, w którą grali od lat. Traktowała go jak małolata odbierając mu argumenty. Jednak Lily nigdy nie robiła tego bez przyczyny.  
\- Miłość to nie wszystko – powiedziała zaskakując go kompletnie. – Jeśli pragniesz cudzego szczęścia to więcej niż miłość. James mnie kochał, ale nie chciał, abym była szczęśliwa tutaj – wyjaśniła, wzruszając ramionami. – Miłość może przyjść z czasem, ale jeśli nie pragniesz szczęścia drugiej osoby, tak naprawdę nie jest wiele warta. To uczucie jak każde inne. Może przygasnąć, może zamienić się w coś destruktywnego – ciągnęła. – Zatem powinnam zapytać czy chcesz, aby moje dziecko było szczęśliwe, Severusie – stwierdziła z uśmiechem. – Ale nie zrobię tego, ponieważ po tym co opowiedział mi Harry, już wiem. Syriusz Black w twoim domu? – spytała retorycznie.  
Poczuł nagłą suchość w gardle i chociaż bardzo chciał jej zaprzeczyć, nie potrafił.  
\- Niech cię diabli – warknął zirytowany.  
Lily zaśmiała się jak zawsze, kompletnie ignorując jego nagły wybuch. Była mistrzynią w odgadywaniu jego emocji i powodu złości. Pewnie dlatego jako jedyna brała go tak rzadko na poważnie.  
\- Mój syn twierdzi, że jesteś zabawny, wiedziałeś o tym? – spytała ciekawie.  
Jak zawsze nie czekała na odpowiedź.  
\- Ilu znasz ludzi, których potrafisz rozbawić? Ilu rozumie cię na tyle dobrze? Ilu potrafi wyłapać te niuanse? – pytała wcale nie poruszona tym, że spogląda na nią z niedowierzaniem. – Harry…  
\- Nie znasz swojego syna. Widzisz go po raz pierwszy. Nie możesz mówić o nim jakbyś go znała – warknął i niemal od razu tego pożałował, gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego ostro.  
\- A ty go znasz? – spytała szorstko, przysuwając się do niego bliżej.  
\- Tak – odparł z pewnością w głosie.  
Zaśmiała się odchylając głowę lekko do tyłu jak zawsze to czyniła, gdy wygrywała starcia, których on nie rozumiał albo nie dostrzegał. Jej małe i większe triumfy przeważnie jednak oznaczały dla niego kłopoty jak wtedy, gdy przekonała Kamalię do obcięcia jego włosów, a nawet jakimś cudem uzyskała jego zgodę, gdy nieświadomie przytakiwał jej znad dokumentów, które czytał.  
\- Niedługo będzie świtać – stwierdził krótko.  
Spojrzała na niego spokojnie, jakby nie oczekiwała niczego innego.  
\- Za rok, kiedy będziecie tutaj stać obaj z Harrym, przypomnę ci tę rozmowę – obiecała.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że obłąkanie jest możliwe w Avalonie – odparł, ale nie wyszło to tak zdecydowanie jak chciał, więc wyszedł pospiesznie.  
Harry nie spał wbrew temu co sądził. Chłopak wyglądał na poważnie zmęczonego, ale zapewne trzymał się w pogotowiu na wypadek, gdyby słońce miało wcześniej wstać. Zerwał się na równe nogi na jego widok i Severus zrobił głębszy wdech nagle przypominając sobie o ich niezdarnym pocałunku. Lily mogła sugerować wiele, ale tak naprawdę nie znała Harry'ego. Nie pamiętała też jak to było mieć szesnaście lat. Chłopak był zbyt młody, żeby podejmować samodzielne decyzje czy odróżniać uczucia od pociągnięć magii, która po prostu chciała być jak najbliżej swojej drugiej połówki.  
\- Mamy kilkanaście minut – poinformował go, gdy przemykali przez korytarz.  
\- Nie możesz sprawić, żeby ta noc trwała wiecznie? – spytał Gryfon niepewnie.  
\- Nie jestem bogiem – stwierdził Severus, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem.  
W życiu nie spodziewał się, że Harry wpadnie na tak kuriozalną myśl.  
\- Myślisz, że jak wielką mam moc? – spytał niemal od razu, gdy wchodzili ponownie do pokoju.  
\- Widziałem jak sprowadzasz martwych przez most, czego się spodziewałeś? – Otrzymał w zamian.  
Lily zaśmiała się lekko. Nie dziwił się Harry'emu. Może sam miałby problem z przyswojeniem faktów, gdyby widział to po raz pierwszy, ale dla niego stanowiło to tradycję. Jedyne wspomnienia z czasów, gdy jego rodzice jeszcze żyli.  
W pomieszczeniu robiło się coraz jaśniej i Lily zaczęła przysuwać się coraz bliżej nich. Harry wyciągnął dłoń w jej stronę, ale cofnął ją momentalnie, zapewne zatem byli już dawno po pierwszym kontakcie. Chłód Avalonu potrafił zmrozić nawet najmężniejsze serca.  
Harry stał jak sparaliżowany najwyraźniej nie wiedząc jak rozmawiać z matką.  
\- Zobaczycie się za rok – obiecał, chociaż miał tego tak bardzo nie robić.  
Lily uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
\- Dbajcie o siebie nawzajem – powiedział wraz z pierwszym promieniem słońca.

ooo

Harry nie wiedział, co powinien zrobić, gdy jego matka rozpłynęła się w powietrzu. Severus wciąż stał tak blisko niego. W zasadzie cała ta noc wydawała się nierealna i musiał uszczypnąć się w ramię, aby udowodnić sobie, że faktycznie spędził ponad trzy godziny rozmawiając z matką. Jego dłonie wciąż drżały, chociaż nie było mu chłodno. Wręcz czuł rumieńce na policzkach zapewne od nadmiaru emocji.  
Stali w ciszy, która z minuty na minutę stawała się coraz mniej komfortowa. Pomieszczenie stawało się jaśniejsze z każdą chwilą i zdawał sobie powoli sprawę z tego jak bardzo zmęczony jest. Nie spał całą noc, a i wcześniej zasnął z trudem, więc to nie był orzeźwiający sen. Wspomnienia, które powracały tuż przed wcale nie pomogły.  
Do tego powoli zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli to wszystko było realne, faktycznie pocałował Severusa. A ten zaczął wspominać coś o magii, coś o jego matce… Wszystko zdawało się rozmazane.  
Odwrócił się, podejmując zapewne kolejną z tych bezsensownych gryfońskich decyzji. Jego matka uświadomiła mu to, co podejrzewał już wcześniej. Severus nie należał do najłatwiejszych ludzi, ale zmusić nie można było go do niczego. Zatem jeśli zaprosił go tutaj do swojego domu, naprawdę go chciał w tym miejscu.  
Nie mógł powiedzieć, że jego matka była szczęśliwa z sytuacji, którą zastała, ale zdawała sobie sprawę, że ma na nią dokładnie taki sam wpływ jak Harry. Nie robiła mu wyrzutów, czego się naprawdę początkowo bał. Nie krzyczała, nie czyniła wymówek jak ciotka Petunia. Spytała tylko czy jest szczęśliwy, a potem po raz kolejny, gdy Severus zniknął z pola widzenia. Rozmawiali o tym jak żyło mu się w Hogwarcie i zdał sobie sprawę, że tak właśnie mogło wyglądać jego życie. Mógł siadywać z matką na fotelu albo u stóp jej krzesła i opowiadać jej o Ronie i problemach z nich. O Hermionie, o Syriuszu, który nie cierpiał Severusa, ale obiecał się poprawić. O Mistrzu Eliksirów, który chociaż diabelnie go przerażał, naprawdę wydawał się zabawnym mężczyzną, gdy poznawało się go bliżej.  
\- Zyskuje przy bliższym poznaniu – powiedział na wpółświadomie.  
Severus spojrzał na niego niepewnie.  
\- Przepraszam. Coś mi się przypomniało – zmitygował się niemal od razu, czując kolejną falę ciepła.  
Zrobił ostrożny krok w stronę mężczyzny i jego mąż spojrzał na niego mocno zaniepokojony. Widział w oczach Severusa, że ten myśli dokładnie o tym niezdarnym pocałunku, który odbył się przed kilkunastoma minutami.  
\- Harry – zaczął mężczyzna, a on zdał sobie sprawę, że Severus bardzo rzadko używał jego imienia.  
Przeważnie przebywali tylko w swoim towarzystwie, więc nie musiał się tak do niego zwracać. I tak nie było nikogo innego, do kogo mógłby mówić. Doszło do niego, że bardzo rzadko ruszał się z ich komnat. W zaciszu ich pokoi było mu po prostu wygodnie, ale uderzyło go to dopiero po rozmowie z matką, gdy zdał sobie sprawę dlaczego tak naprawdę byli przyjaciółmi.  
\- Moja mama jest wredna – stwierdził bez ogródek.  
Severus uniósł brew.  
\- Znaczy ona potrafi być wredna. Powiedziałbym, że… wredna to trochę za ostre… - zaczął się powoli wycofywać.  
\- Ma pazur ludzi inteligentnych. Wie kiedy może sobie pozwolić – odparł Severus wcale nie urażony tym jak mówił o swojej przecież zmarłej matce.  
Teraz jednak nie potrafił jej traktować jak kogoś, kogo nigdy nie znał. Jak obcą, którą musiał kochać i o której miał przeróżne wyobrażenia. Chociaż nie była też z krwi i kości to na pewno całkiem realna. Nie mógł jej dotknąć, ale jej głos zdawał się mieć dziwnie kojący wpływ na niego.  
\- Zawsze jej o mnie opowiadałeś? – spytał, ponieważ musiał wiedzieć. – Dlatego byłeś taki zirytowany, gdy znajdywałeś mnie poza dormitorium po godzinie nocnej – stwierdził. – Ale nie powiedziałeś jej o Bazyliszku…  
\- A chciałbyś się z mierzyć z nią, gdyby się dowiedziała o wszystkim, co wyrabiałeś w szkole? – spytał retorycznie Severus.  
Harry nigdy nie myślał o niebezpieczeństwie na jakie się wystawiał, ale zdał sobie sprawę, że naprawdę istnieli ludzie, którzy się o niego troszczyli. Jego własna matka przestrzegała go, aby nie latał za szybko na miotle, chociaż przecież był już prawie dorosły i był w końcu szukającym. Nie robił tego pierwszy rok. Miał doświadczenie, które teraz podpowiadało mu kiedy faktycznie powinien ryzykować w pogoni za zniczem.  
Uśmiechnął się lekko i spojrzał na wąskie usta mężczyzny. Dotykał ich jeszcze nie tak dawno. Wiedział, że nie potrafił całować, ale to nie mogło być trudne. Wystarczyło to zrobić z rozmysłem.  
\- Harry – powtórzył Severus dokładnie tym samym tonem co przed chwilą, jakby wiedział co chodziło mu po głowie. – To magia…  
\- To nie jest żadna magia – powiedział z pewnością w głosie. – Cały czas czuję twoją magię pod skórą, ale to nie ona. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że to najpiękniejszy prezent jaki w życiu dostałem…  
Severus wypuścił wstrzymywane powietrze.  
\- Nie chcę twojej wdzięczności – powiedział mężczyzna tonem, który z kolei Harry'emu wcale się nie podobał. – Już mówiłem, że nikt nie ma prawa zmuszać cię do niczego, czego nie chcesz. Ty też nie powinieneś tego robić.  
\- Myślisz, że pocałowałbym cię, bo… - zaczął i urwał, bo to nie mieściło mu się w głowie.  
Odsunął się niemal od razu, wpatrując się w spokojne oczy swojego własnego męża. Wiedział, że Severus go chciał. Nie był idiotą. Może i ten pocałunek sprawiał, że robiło mu się cieplej, może i krępowało go trochę samo wspomnienie, ale Severus nie odepchnął go. Całował go również i Harry to czuł, a potem dostał garść wymówek, które tak dobrze znał.  
Wiedział jednak, że przekonanie Severusa do czegokolwiek nie było możliwe. Nie w ten sposób. Słowa za wiele nie znaczyły dla tego mężczyzny i zaczynał rozumieć dlaczego. W tej całej grze chodziło o wiele więcej niż samego Voldemorta kimkolwiek by nie był. Nie chodziło o nich, nie dotyczyło czarodziejskiego świata. Severus musiał jakoś utrzymywać całą tę krainę i jego rodzina musiała spełniać jakąś misję, o której nie miał pojęcia.  
Może jego mąż nawet potrzebował do tego odpowiedniego partnera, co oczywiście wykluczało Harry'ego. Widział jak Severus poświęca więcej, więc może po prostu to była kolejna z małych ofiar.  
\- Kim tak naprawdę jesteś? – spytał, starając się chociaż rozeznać w sytuacji.  
Severus wziął głębszy wdech.  
\- Powinieneś się wyspać – zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Myślisz, że zasnę? – odpowiedział pytaniem.  
Poprzednio zdało to egzamin, a i teraz Severus wydawał się chwytać w lot, że to naprawdę nie będzie możliwe.  
\- Moja rodzina to strażnicy – zaczął jego mąż z ociąganiem i usiadł w fotelu, wskazując mu dość wygodnie wyglądającą kanapę. – Nikt nie wie dokładnie jak długo robimy to co robimy. Niektórzy twierdzą, że nie wiemy nawet dlaczego to robimy, ale Avalon potrzebuje strażników.  
\- A ci ludzi, którzy tutaj mieszkają? – spytał Harry.  
Severus wzruszył ramionami.  
\- To mieszkańcy – odparł mężczyzna.  
\- Ale skąd się tutaj znaleźli? – naciskał Harry.  
\- Zapraszaliśmy ich – wyjaśnił Severus. – Niektórzy z nich są jeszcze potomkami prześladowanych przez czary. Innych zwabiła wizja życia wiecznego. Zawsze obiecujemy coś w zamian, a ramach tego wiążemy ich magią, dajemy oraz odbieramy.  
Harry pokiwał głową, a potem zamarł, gdy przypomniał sobie o całkiem znajomych Bezimiennych. Jakoś nie potrafił ich tak nie nazywać.  
\- Kingsley – zaczął Harry.  
\- Jest stąd. Nie wiem jak jego rodzina się tutaj dostała, ale on urodził się już mieszkańcem, wyższym – powiedział Severus i wziął kolejny z tych oddechów.  
\- Inferioritas – powtórzył Harry dawno zasłyszane z ust Deidre słowo.  
\- Jesteście niższymi. Jesteście potomkami tych, którzy wyprowadzili się stąd i przestali być mieszkańcami. Wasza magia… ona jest słabsza – wyjaśnił Severus. – Jednak wydaje się pochodzić od nas.  
\- Wydaje się? – zainteresował się Harry, a potem zdał sobie sprawę, że cały czas pyta. – Pokłóciłem się z Ronem, bo cię obrażał – wyjawił szybko.  
Severus wpatrywał się w niego ewidentnie zaskoczony zmianą toku rozmowy. A potem zrozumienie pojawiło się na jego twarzy i potrząsnął głową.  
\- Nie masz dość tajemnic, aby opłacić te informacje – wyjaśnił mu mężczyzna. – Nie wiem czy wasza magia całkiem pochodzi od naszej. To jak pytanie czy najpierw była kura czy jajko. Ta wiedza jest tak stara, że zatarł ją czas. Jednak jesteście słabsi, niżsi.  
Harry pokiwał głową. W pełni to rozumiał. Deidre była niesamowita i tylko mógł wyobrażać sobie co jeszcze potrafił Severus prócz sprowadzania umarłych na wieczerze wigilijne.  
\- A Bill? – spytał z niepokojem.  
Severus prychnął.  
\- Wilkołactwo Lupina. Przemiana jest tak naprawdę upośledzeniem jego magii i tej, która przeniknęła przez niego lata temu, gdy został naznaczony. Mogę to tutaj zatrzymać albo dać mu moc, którą sam wykorzysta w tym celu – wyjaśnił spokojnie jego mąż.  
\- Regulus? – pytał dalej Harry.  
\- Spotkali się z Deidre, gdy byli młodzi. Wiedziała, że Regulus umrze, gdy wszedł pomiędzy szeregi, więc został też jednym z nas, aby chociaż w ten sposób mogła się z nim widywać. Czy jest jeszcze coś, co chciałbyś wiedzieć? – zainteresował się Severus.  
Harry miał tysiące pytań, ale albo brzmiały głupio nawet w jego własnej głowie, albo jeszcze sam nie wiedział czy chce na nie odpowiedzi.  
\- Powiedziałeś, że niczego nie muszę – zaczął ostrożnie. – Czy kłamałeś, gdy mówiłeś, że nie potrafisz anulować… - urwał, zagryzając wargi.  
Severus wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie do końca wiedział co mu powiedzieć.  
\- Nie umiem tego zrobić. Moja magia… - zaczął i urwał. – Nie okłamałem cię – powiedział z pewnością w głosie i Harry po prostu skinął głową.  
W pomieszczeniu było całkiem jasno, ale zamęt w jego głowie sprawiał, że zaczynał się czuć coraz bardziej zmęczony. Może faktycznie powinien był poczekać do rana aż prześpi się, aby zadać Severusowi kolejne pytania. Tym razem jednak czuł, że nie musiał czekać na okazje, aby to zrobić.  
\- Chyba się położę – powiedział, podnosząc się pospiesznie. – O której…  
\- Powiem Kamalii, że widziałeś Lily. Zagryzie każdego, kto chociaż spojrzy w kierunku drzwi twojej sypialni. Powinna wymyślić też dobrą wymówkę dlaczego wciąż śpisz – odparł Severus, najwyraźniej planując sporo w przód.  
Harry nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmiechu, a potem wziął głębszy wdech, gdy podszedł do fotela mężczyzny i pochylił się, aby objąć go lekko ramionami.  
\- Wiem, że nie chcesz mojej wdzięczności, ale i tak ci dziękuję – powiedział na odchodnym.


	37. Chapter 37

Harry nie mógł zasnąć, co wydawało mu się dziwne, biorąc pod uwagę, że prawie nie zmrużył oka. Wciąż nie mógł uwierzyć, że wszystko to wydarzyło się naprawdę. Jego rozmowa z mamą była tak nierealna, że przez prawie cały czas szczypał się w rękę, a teraz spoglądał lekko ogłuszony na ślady, które pozostały.  
Nie wiedział co ma myśleć. Cała noc była tak bogata w nowe informacje, że jego mózg zdawał się ich nie przetwarzać na bieżąco, jakby nie wiedział na czym skupić się najpierw. Ten dziwny pochód zmarłych przeraził go w pierwszej chwili, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że cała ta dziwna miejscowość musi być po brzegi wypełniona tymi, którym Severus dał szansę na spotkanie z bliskimi.  
To wydawało się jednocześnie upiorne jak i wzruszające. Sam zresztą nie mógł przestać myśleć o matce. Nawet w jego najśmielszych marzeniach nie była tak wspaniała. A może to było tylko złudzenie, ponieważ mieli za sobą zaledwie kilka godzin rozmowy.  
Czuł, że są sobie bliscy. Wiedział, że ona go zna jak nikt na świecie, choćby po tym, że uspokajała go niemal przez cały czas, gdy przebywali na osobności. Szok, który przeżył musiał jakoś wpłynąć na jego zdolność percepcji, bo nie płakał, nie śmiał się jak szalony ani nie wrzeszczał ze strachu, gdy Severus opowiedział mu o tym kim jest faktycznie.  
I to też nie do końca teraz zwracało jego uwagę. Na pierwszy plan wciąż wydzierał się ten krótki pocałunek. Czuł, że są obaj zaangażowani, ale jednocześnie Severus odpychał go, jakby uważał to za swój obowiązek, co było po prostu śmieszne. Tu nie chodziło tylko o to, co mu dał – rodzinne święta i bezpieczny dom, matkę, której nie znał. Severus był wspaniałym człowiekiem, gdy tylko odrzuciło się uprzedzenia i zrozumiało dlaczego tak bardzo gorzko podchodzi do życia. Harry nie potrafił ich nie porównywać. Obaj przecież stracili niemal całe rodziny i chociaż Severus nie musiał użerać się z ludźmi takimi jak Dursleyowie – miał Syriusza, który nie dawał mu spokoju przez większą część roku.  
Harry wgapiał się w sufit, nie wiedząc co miałby zrobić z tą całą wiedzą. W przypływie energii chciał niemal natychmiast porozmawiać z Hermioną, ale na to musiał poczekać kilka kolejnych dni. Zresztą nie wiedziałby, co miałby powiedzieć przyjaciółce. Te tajemnice nie należały do niego.  
Słyszał pod swoimi drzwiami kroki. Pozostali musieli wstać, więc tylko nakrył się kołdrą. Sen nie chciał przyjść, a tylko czuł coraz więcej rozpierającej go energii. Nie był przyzwyczajony do bezczynności, a teraz kiedy wiedział tak wiele, kiedy wciąż czuł na ustach wargi Severusa i chłód dłoni swojej matki na barku – nie wiedział jak spożytkować to wszystko.  
Usiadł na łóżku, podejmując nagle decyzję.

ooo

Wyślizgnięcie się z domu okazało się wyjątkowo łatwe, odkąd drzwi nie były zabezpieczone żadnym z tych dziwnych zaklęć Severusa. Wypadł na chodnik, starając się trzymać z dala od domu, ale przestrzeń przed nim i za nim wydawała się nieprzyjemnie otwarta. Mijający go ludzie, przyglądali mu się ciekawie, zatem przynajmniej część z nich musiała pamiętać go z poprzedniego wieczoru. Nie przystawał, nie wiedząc nawet o czym miałby z nimi rozmawiać i kim dla nich czynił go związek z Severusem.  
Ulica ciągnęła się aż po horyzont i dokładnie tak jak się obawiał, nigdzie nie widział przejścia na Pokątną, do swojego własnego świata. Żadna szpara pomiędzy budynkami nie wyglądała podejrzanie, więc zaczął obracać się wokół chcąc dojrzeć cokolwiek. Z jednej jednak strony widoczność utrudniała mgła, która musiała ukrywać Avalon, a z drugiej równy rząd domów. Nie miał pojęcia jak miałby wydostać się na zewnątrz, aby wykonać swój szalony plan.  
Mijał kolejne domy i coraz więcej ludzi przyglądało mu się ciekawie, więc pomachał do dwóch bawiących się na huśtawce dziewczynek. Prawie krzyknął, gdy ktoś chwycił go za nadgarstek i ścisnął boleśnie.  
W sekundę później spoglądał na Kinsgleya, który marszczył brwi.  
\- Jeśli już kogoś pozdrawiasz, nie używaj ręki z pierścieniem. Wyszedłeś sam i rozumiem, że Severus o tym nie wie – zaczął mężczyzna.  
Harry niemal natychmiast naciągnął na dłoń rękaw swojego płaszcza.  
\- Ja… - zaczął, ale urwał. – Wiesz jak się stąd wydostać? – spytał ciekawie.  
Kingsley urodził się i wychował w Przedsionku, więc musiał jakoś docierać codziennie do pracy. Severus nie był zatem jedynym kluczem, który umożliwiał podróż.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy wczoraj z Severusem – poinformował go Harry. – Powiedział mi o Avalonie – wyjaśnił. – Nie uciekam. Chciałbym dostać się do Hogwartu. Są święta, a prezent dla Severusa… - urwał sugestywnie.  
Zmarszczka na czole Kingsleya rozpłynęła się niemal od razu. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.  
\- Jak wiele czasu potrzebujesz? Mogę cię tam przenieść, ale muszę wrócić na obiad. Moja matka to upiorna kobieta – poinformował go Kingsley.  
\- Nie wiem. Tyle, aby znaleźć to, czego szukam – odparł szczerze Harry.

ooo

Severus przyglądał się Weasleyom, którzy zaczęli przystrajać jego dom w te śmieszne świąteczne symbole, które jemu samemu nigdy nie sprawiały radości. Elisanna jednak wydawała się zadowolona, a Kamalia promieniała, więc to było najważniejsze. Black trzymał się od niego z daleka, a Lupin półgłosem rozmawiał z Billem, więc niczego więcej od życia nie pragnął w tej chwili.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że Harry czuje się dobrze? – spytała Molly jak zawsze wtrącając się w nie swoje sprawy.  
\- Dosypia. Siedział do późna nad księgami z naszego zbioru – skłamał gładko.  
\- Powiem ci, że nigdy nie widziałam u Harry'ego takiego zamiłowania do ksiąg jak teraz… - zaczęła kobieta, podchodząc bliżej.  
Na końcu języka miał, że gdyby próbowała oswobodzić się od takiego związku, zapewne spędzałaby godziny w bibliotece, ale z jakiegoś powodu wydało mu się to nie na miejscu. Kamalia ignorowała jego uwagi, że to nie było małżeństwo z wyboru. I wciąż nastawała na wspólną sypialnię, jakby krępujące dzielenie jednego łóżka miało jakoś scementować coś, co nigdy nie powinno nawet mieć miejsca.  
Dotyk ust chłopaka na jego własnych jednak wracał niechciany, ilekroć tylko próbował skupić się na dostarczonych mu rano dokumentach.  
\- Najwyraźniej to zbawienny wpływ G… Hermiony – poprawił się w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Bogowie mi świadkiem, że dziewczyna próbowała pracować też nad moim chłopcem… - westchnęła Molly.  
Ronald podniósł głowę znad partii szachów niemal od razu, jakby wyczuwał kłopoty. Harry wspomniał o kłótni, ale to bardziej jej powód zaniepokoił Severusa. Gryfoni byli zwierzętami stadnymi i przeważnie te przyjaźnie zawarte w Hogwarcie przeżywały lata. Z dwojga złego, gdyby jego mąż zdecydował się jednak nie zostawać w jego świecie na resztę życia, potrzebował kogoś na zewnątrz, kto stanowiłby wsparcie.  
Harry mógł nie uważać Rona za ważnego teraz, ale w końcu miał nadejść moment, gdy zacznie mu starego przyjaciela po prostu brakować. To było typowo ludzkie i gryfońskie.  
\- Sugestia, że czytanie nie zabija na pewno pomoże – rzucił Severus, wracając do swoim dokumentów, ale przeklęta kobieta przysiadła się jeszcze bliżej.  
Kamalia wydawała się o wiele za bardzo zadowolona.  
\- Pomyślałam, że moglibyście z Harrym przyjechać na wakacje do nas – powiedziała w końcu Molly.  
Zamarł, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał. Wiedział, że Harry traktuje ją prawie jak swoją matkę, ale nigdy nie sądził, że Molly posunie się do złożenia mu oficjalnego zaproszenia. Nie miał pojęcia jak ma ją potraktować, ponieważ odmowa mogła być potraktowana jako jego afront, a przecież Harry spędzał u nich część wolnego czasu – słyszał o tym od Albusa. Z drugiej jednak strony nie wiedział jak długo potrwa przygotowywanie eliksiru. Nie rozmawiali z Harrym o Voldemorcie, a powinni.  
Jeśli sytuacja w obu ich światach nie wyklarowałaby się, nie mógłby spuścić oka z chłopaka również poza Hogwartem.  
Na jego twarzy musiało być widoczne przynajmniej zaskoczenie, bo poczuł na swoim ramieniu o wiele zbyt ciepłą rękę kobiety.  
\- Nie musisz oczywiście odpowiadać już teraz. Chciałabym tylko, żebyś to rozważył. Oczywiście nie mamy tak dużego domu jak ten…. – zaczęła.  
\- Porozmawiam o tym z Harrym. Jeśli nie będzie planował czegoś innego w okresie wakacji na pewno wpadniemy – obiecał, chociaż czuł coś dziwnego w ustach.  
Po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy Harry zrobił tę prześmieszną scenę w Gringotcie, traktowano ich jako faktyczną jedność. Żarty Kingsleya i niezbyt taktowne sugestie Deidre zawsze ignorował, ponieważ ta dwójka żyła marzeniami, które nie były dla niego dostępne. On jeden musiał mieć głowę na karku i myśleć logicznie.  
Molly wydawała się zadowolona z jego odpowiedzi.  
Nie mógł nie dostrzec jak spięty jest Ron.

ooo

Harry czuł się trochę jak idiota, gdy stanął nad Wielkim Jeziorem. Kingsley wyglądał na trochę zaskoczonego, ale nie skomentował tego ani słowem, jakby przyzwyczajony był do o wiele dziwniejszych rzeczy.  
Na zewnątrz było chłodno. W ich świecie panowała pełna zima, a on okutany w płaszcz stał nad lekko zamarzniętym jeziorem i zastanawiał się nad tym jak wyciągnąć medalion Severusa. Syriusz wspomniał tylko, że wisior został wrzucony do wody, ale nie podał dokładnego miejsca. Jednak Harry wiedział, że uczniowie szybko nie zmieniali przyzwyczajeń. Przeważnie Gryfoni zbierali się tutaj nad brzegiem. Kiedy sięgał pamięcią wstecz byli też z Ronem przekonani, że Severus śledził ich tutaj za każdym razem.  
\- Zamierzasz stać tak tutaj ? – spytał Kingsley, drepcząc w miejscu.  
\- Accio medalion Severusa – powiedział Harry, mierząc w stronę jeziora.  
Wiedział, że to nie podziała, ale musiał po prostu spróbować.  
\- To pewnie zabrzmi dziwnie, ale muszę zanurkować – poinformował Kingsleya.  
Brew mężczyzny uniosła się wyżej.  
\- To nie powinno potrwać długo… - dodał samemu nie wierząc w swoje słowa.

ooo

Przeżył szok, gdy odkrył, że Harry'ego nie ma w pokoju. Łóżko wyglądało tak, jakby ktoś w nim leżał, ale nie spał. Płaszcz chłopaka zniknął i mógł tylko przeklinać swoją głupotę. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Harry nie postanowił przedostać się przez Bramy na wyspę w celu dalszej rozmowy z własną matką. Nigdy nie musiał nikogo powstrzymywać przed przepłynięciem rzeki wpław, ale nie było tu też zbyt wielu Gryfonów.  
Wyszedł z pokoju pospiesznie i sięgnął po własną pelerynę, gdy Kamalia zatrzymała go wpół ruchu.  
\- Jest z Kingsleyem – poinformowała go kobieta.  
\- Co?! – spytał zirytowany. – Dlaczego mówisz mi o tym dopiero teraz?  
\- Miałam nadzieję, że się nie dowiesz. Kingsley wpadł na niego przypadkiem i postanowił mu potowarzyszyć w spacerze. Nie możesz odcinać chłopca od jego poddanych – oznajmiła mu z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Harry nie… - zaczął, ale Kamalia spojrzała na niego krzywo.  
\- Jest bezpieczny – powiedziała mu kobieta. – I tyle musisz wiedzieć.  
Spojrzał na nią zirytowany i jednocześnie świadom, że nie wyciągnie od niej ani słowa więcej. Kamalia jako jedna z nielicznych naprawdę nie interesowała się jego żądaniami. Ignorowała je, gdy tylko uznawała to za rozsądne i miała w tym własny interes. Z tym, że przeważnie ich interesy pokrywały się z sobą. Ten jeden raz nie widział nigdzie związku.  
\- Elisanna zaczęła układać prezenty pod choinką – poinformowała go, odbierając mu pelerynę. – Harry będzie na obiad. Kingsley odprowadzi go pod same drzwi.  
\- Nigdy nie powinien był wychodzić bez…  
\- Obstawy – dokończyła za niego Kamalia. – Deidre towarzyszyła mu od drzwi tego domu. Wiesz, że nie pozwoliłaby, aby twojemu mężowi stała się krzywda – dodała, spoglądając na niego z wyrzutem.  
Severus westchnął, zdając sobie nagle sprawę, że jego wcześniejsze zdenerwowanie musiało być powodowane tym, że nie mógł pierwszy raz od tygodni wyczuć magii chłopaka. Nie było go w jego świecie i czuł się dziwnie wybity z rytmu. Towarzyszyli sobie od kilkunastu dni, mieszkali razem, rozmawiali i jedli. I nagle Harry zniknął nie mówiąc mu o tym.  
To uczucie, które zaczęło pojawiać się w jego klatce piersiowej wcale nie było przyjemne.

ooo

Harry czuł się jak idiota, gdy Kingsley rzucał na niego raz po raz zaklęcia ogrzewające. W dłoni jednak trzymał medalion, który pokryty był tak grubą warstwą mułu, że ledwo poznawał obły kształt. Nie wiedział jaki jest dokładnie kolor klejnotu, który wyczuwał dłonią, ale podejrzewał, że musi być to czerwień.  
Kingsley nie wyglądał na zadowolonego z jego pomysłu z nurkowaniem, ale próbował go osuszyć, co wcale nie wychodziło im najlepiej.  
\- Jeśli dostaniesz zapalenia płuc… - zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Severus ma eliksiry – powiedział Harry, szczękając zębami.  
Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić wciągania ubrania na mokre ciało.  
\- Albo przeziębienia…  
\- Severus ma eliksiry… - powtórzył.  
\- Ma też eliksiry na głupotę? – odgryzł się Kingsley.  
\- Nie, bo pewnie dawno by mi je podał – odparł Harry niemal natychmiast i poczuł, że jego skóra nareszcie jest przyjemnie sucha.  
Kingsley prychnął, ale jednocześnie wydawał się dziwnie zadowolony z jego odpowiedzi.  
\- Czy chcę wiedzieć? – spytał mężczyzna, zerkając sugestywnie na jego zaciśniętą pięść.  
Harry zawahał się. Jeśli Severus nie opowiedział o medalionie, nie należało poruszać tego tematu. Z drugiej jednak strony, on sam nie powinien był o nim wiedzieć. Tylko łut szczęścia sprawił, że udało mu się w ogóle znaleźć medalion na dnie.  
\- W wodzie było cieplej – stwierdził, wciągając na siebie pospiesznie sweter.  
Kinglsey tylko prychnął.

ooo

Harry usiadł przy obiedzie jak gdyby nigdy nic i Severus nie mógł przestać rzucać mu ostrych spojrzeń. Chłopak obiecał zachowywać się w miarę odpowiedzialnie, ale oczywiście ufanie Gryfonom nigdy nie wychodziło mu na dobre. Nie spotkał się z Kingsleyem, ale podobnie jak z Deidre zamierzał uciąć sobie i z nim miłą pogawędkę.  
Święta jak do tej pory przebiegały spokojnie, ale nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać, co banda buntowników zrobiłaby z jego młodym mężem, który wciąż nie potrafił się dostatecznie bronić. Skoro nawet Deidre miała problem z odparowaniem ich ataków. Nie chciał wciąż sięgać po ostateczne środki, ale gdyby uprowadzono Harry'ego byłby do tego zmuszony.  
Posiadanie Blacka oraz członków Zakonu w tym domu wiązało się też ze zbyt wielkim ryzykiem.  
Jeśli nie był zbyt rozmowny podczas obiadu, nikt i tak nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Sam natomiast nie potrafił zrozumieć dziwnej nerwowości, która nagle wstąpiła w chłopaka. Z tego co wiedział Harry nie zdawał sobie sprawy, iż został poinformowany o jego małej eskapadzie.  
\- Możemy porozmawiać u ciebie w pokoju? – spytał jego mąż, gdy zaczęli składać talerze.  
Severus przygryzł wnętrze policzka, starając się nie wyglądać na bardziej zdenerwowanego niż wcześniej.  
\- Chodź – powiedział tylko, popychając Harry'ego w stronę schodów.  
Musiał zrewidować swój pogląd na zachowanie chłopaka. Jego mąż był bardziej podekscytowany niż zdenerwowany, co tylko mocniej utwierdziło go w przekonaniu, że Gryfoni to idioci. Musiało być z nich coś samobójczego, co umknęło mu lata wcześniej.  
Drzwi jego pokoju zamknęły się za nim z cichym trzaskiem i odwrócił się do Harry'ego, który oglądał ciekawie ściany pokryte lustrami. Na żadnym z nich nie było jednak widocznych jego wspomnień. Zaciemnił je na długo zanim wyjechał z Hogwartu.  
\- Sądziłem, że ustaliliśmy, że nie wychodzisz… - zaczął, ale chłopak sięgnął do kieszeni spodni i wyjął coś tak pobrudzonego, że Severus nie potrafił rozpoznać kształtu. – Co to jest? – spytał, zabierając to z rąk Harry'ego.  
\- Syriusz opowiedział mi o medalionie, który mój ojciec wrzucił do Wielkiego Jeziora – powiedział spokojnie jego mąż, wpatrując się w niego z napięciem. – Wyłowiłem go dzisiaj. Dla ciebie – dodał z mniejszą pewnością siebie. – Chciałem go oczyścić, ale nie znam zaklęć, a poza tym nie chciałem go przez przypadek uszkodzić…  
Severus nie słuchał dalej. Wpatrywał się w szoku w medalion swojej matki, który utracił przed prawie dwudziestoma laty.  
\- Jak? – wyrwało mu się z ust.  
Harry wyglądał na zawstydzonego.  
\- Przyznam, że plan nie był najlepszy, ale trytony, które poznałem podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego są całkiem w porządku – powiedział chłopak, wpatrując się w niego w napięciu. – Gdybym chciał ci okazać wdzięczność, zrobiłbym to w ten sposób – dodał ostrożniej i Severus zamarł.  
Słowa sprzed kilkunastu godzin wróciły do niego niczym bumerang i nie potrafił skupić się na tyle, by zareagować. Chciał otworzyć medalion, ale wiedział, że mógłby zniszczyć zawartość. Nie mógł zmusić swojego ciała do poruszenia się, lekko wciąż zszokowany tym wszystkim. Pogodził się z tą stratą lata temu.  
Harry zaczął wyglądać coraz mniej pewnie. Jego mąż wgapiał się w swoje dłonie, jakby też nie wiedział co teraz. A Severus tym razem nie miał odpowiedzi. Coś zawisło między nimi niebezpiecznie.  
\- Uhm, wesołych świąt – powiedział Harry, starając się uśmiechnąć, ale wyszło mu to słabo.  
Severus drgnął, bo to nie były słowa, które chciał usłyszeć. Sam też nie chciał życzyć mu wesołych świąt. To wydawało się śmieszne w tej sytuacji i dziwnie nie na miejscu. Zacisnął dłoń na medalionie i podszedł do chłopaka, który nagle obserwował go rozszerzonymi lekko źrenicami.  
Pochylił się, ale Harry odepchnął go lekko.  
\- To nie jest wdzięczność? – spytał z nadzieją chłopak.  
Severus tylko pokiwał przecząco głową, całując go miękko w usta.


	38. Chapter 38

Harry przypuszczał, że Severus nie będzie zadowolony z jego wymknięcia się z domu, ale nie sądził też, że coś co zapewne miało być burą, zmieni się nie do poznania. Jego mąż wpatrywał się w niego z niedowierzaniem, jakby nie wiedział co trzyma w dłoni, jakby nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem go pocałował i Harry nigdy wcześniej nie był tak bardzo szczęśliwy.  
Coś ciepłego wypełniało jego klatkę piersiową i może nawet sprawiało, że jego serce biło odrobinę za szybko. Odrobinę za głośno.  
Severus zdawał się wycofywać, więc chwycił mężczyznę za szyję, nie pozwalając mu się ruszyć. Musiał stać na samych palcach, aby byli równi, ale kiedy opierali się o siebie klatkami piersiowymi to nie był żaden problem. Sygnał był też jasny. Jeśli Severus ruszyłby się, Harry upadłby nie mając podparcia.  
Cmoknął mężczyznę w kącik ust, badawczo, a potem przesunął się na sam środek i odchylił lekko głowę czekając na jakąkolwiek reakcję męża. W końcu poczuł na sobie dłonie i ten prawdziwy, kolejny prawdziwy pocałunek był wszystkim co mógłby sobie wymarzyć. Jego usta nie były już tak nieporadne, więc poruszał nimi, szczęśliwy, że Severus przytrzymuje go dokładnie tam, gdzie chce, aby się Harry znajdował.  
Wcisnął się mocniej w mężczyznę, starając się jakoś zlikwidować te dzielące ich centymetry i szybko odkrył, że to błąd. Severus był przyjemnie ciepły, język mężczyzny zdawał się igrać z jego własnym w jakimś dziwnym tańcu, który sprawiał, że jego palce podwijały się. Tarcie, które wywoływał z taką zapalczywością w końcu doprowadziło do tego, że zaniedbany rankiem penis obudził się.  
Próbował się odsunąć, ale Severus przyciągnął go mocniej do siebie, zapewne całkiem nieświadom palącego problemu i Harry ze zdumieniem okrył, że nie tylko on jest podniecony. Medalion kłuł go w plecy, ale jego mąż zdawał się w ogóle tym nie przejmować.  
Kiedy w końcu oderwali się od siebie, dysząc, Harry nie mógł przestać szczerzyć się jak idiota.  
\- To nie jest wdzięczność – powiedział dla pewności, wpatrując się w lekko błyszczące oczy swojego męża.  
Może wydawało mu się albo zaczynał wariować, ale Severus nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał tak przystojnie. Z lekko zaczerwienionymi od pocałunków ustami i rumieńcem na policzkach. Nie chciał się nawet zastanawiać jak sam wygląda. Jego włosy były odrobinę dłuższe, więc zapewne sterczały teraz we wszystkie strony.  
\- I to nie jest magia – dodał pospiesznie, a potem przysunął się bliżej Severus kradnąc ostatni pocałunek. – Teraz jest magia. Magia jest wtedy, kiedy jesteśmy blisko. Twoja moc nie oddziałuje na mnie, gdy jesteśmy od siebie oddaleni – poinformował mężczyznę.  
Severus wpatrywał się w niego, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co z tym fantem zrobić.  
\- Jestem od ciebie dwadzieścia lat starszy – powiedział w końcu jego mąż.  
Harry zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę, mając nadzieję, że nie wygląda jak McGonagall.  
\- Czyli za dwadzieścia lat moglibyśmy być razem? Gdy różnica wieku zatarłaby się? – upewnił się, czując, że robi mu się słabo. – Teraz jestem dla ciebie za głupi? – spytał chociaż w zasadzie nie chciał znać odpowiedzi.  
\- Nie bądź… - zaczął i urwał Severus. – Nie uważam cię za idiotę. A przynajmniej nie w tym sensie, w którym podejrzewasz. Jesteś… Jesteś… - spróbował jeszcze raz jego mąż. – Jesteś po prostu nie do przewidzenia – powiedział w końcu i jeśli Harry się nie mylił, to nie brzmiało całkiem jak obelga. – Jestem od ciebie dwadzieścia lat starszy, mógłbyś… - podjął Severus.  
\- Zginąć – dokończył za niego Harry z pewnością w głosie. – Mógłbym zginąć, gdyby plan Dumbledore'a, który przypomnę ci, że nie istniał, nie wypalił. Albo mógłbym zostać mężem Ginny, bo jestem tak blisko związany z Weasleyami, że pewnie chciałbym to przypieczętować krwią, żeby mieć pewność, że zawsze będziemy razem… - wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – ofuknął go Severus.  
\- Wiem. Nie pozwoliłbyś mi zginąć nawet jakbym był anonimowym dzieciakiem – odparł Harry.  
Severus wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem, który trudno było mu zinterpretować.  
\- Jesteśmy razem, jesteśmy małżeństwem i mówisz mi, że mam czekać dwadzieścia lat na to, czego chcę teraz – powiedział Harry, starając się mówić spokojnie. – Ja mam dorosnąć przez te dwadzieścia lat czy ty chcesz ten czas dla siebie? – spytał ostrożnie, starając się wybadać teren. – Magia działa tak na ciebie? O to ci chodziło? Wiesz, że ci się nie podobam? – pytał coraz szybciej nie potrafiąc się powstrzymać.  
I nagle czuł się jak idiota, bo może wczoraj w nocy po prostu miał jakieś majaki spowodowane szokiem i niewyspaniem. Zawsze był odporny na brak odpoczynku, ale to się mogło zmienić, odkąd faktycznie miał miejsce do spania. Severus zapewniał mu tak wiele bezpieczeństwa, że nawet nie dostrzegał tych małych subtelnych zmian pomiędzy jego starym życiem a nowym.  
\- Bo ja chciałbym ciebie – powiedział ostrożnie Harry. – I mógłbyś, jeśli chcesz… - urwał, nie wiedząc jak zakończyć.  
Severus wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z całkiem neutralną miną. A potem mężczyzna poruszył się do przodu, po prostu spychając go w tył, w stronę łóżka. Harry zrobił kilka niepewnych kroków, aż poczuł, że jego kolana stykają się z meblem. Jego mąż pocałował go, kładąc go na swoim łóżku i Harry momentalnie zdrętwiał, orientując się, że chyba nie do końca się w tej kwestii porozumieli.  
\- Ja nie… to trochę… - zająknął się, gdy Severus przygryzł jego ucho, posyłając kolejne iskierki podniecenia do już płonącej w jego spodniach pochodni.  
\- Wiem – odparł mężczyzna, układając się zaraz obok niego. – Pomyślałem, że mógłbyś chcieć się faktycznie wyspać. Jak sądzę nie zmrużyłeś oka – stwierdził Severus.  
Harry poczuł, że rumieniec dobrze znanego zawstydzenia przebija się na jego twarz. Jego mąż był dorosły i zapewne normalnie sypiał z ludźmi. Przynajmniej wcześniej. Może nawet systematycznie. Harry wiedział z przechwałek innych chłopców w szatni quidditcha, że spora ilość starych klas wymykała się nocami.  
\- Moglibyśmy… - zaczął niepewnie.  
W zasadzie już ze sobą spali, ale teraz wydawało się to tak dalekie. Usta Severusa smakowały całkiem inaczej, gdy był otumaniony magią i eliksirem. Wszystko zdawało się bardziej realne.  
\- Śpij, Harry – powiedział Severus. – Porozmawiamy, gdy się obudzisz – obiecał i Harry zamarł.  
\- Nie. Ja mówiłem poważnie i nie jestem zaspany i przez to… Niespełna rozumu? – zakończył niepewnie i Severus popatrzył na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Sądziłem, że porozmawiamy ogólnie. O tym czego chcesz. Jak rozmawiało ci się z Lily. Jak tam święta? – prychnął mężczyzna. – Takie rzeczy, które robią ludzie, którzy ze sobą egzystują. Poza tym zostawiłeś mnie z bandą Weasleyów i jestem pewien, że od kilku godzin nie widziałem bliźniaków. Przynajmniej wpadłem na to, aby kazać ich śledzić. W odróżnieniu od ciebie, bo przypominam ci, że obiecałeś nie wpakować się w kłopoty – dodał Severus, mrużąc oczy.  
Harry normalnie byłby lekko przestraszony, gdyby nie fakt, że mężczyzna cały czas gładził jego policzek.  
\- Dobrze, kładę się spać, ale nie zostawiaj mnie tutaj samego – poprosił cicho.

ooo

Obserwowanie jak chłopak zasypia, było zaskakująco przyjemne. Widział jak Harry walczy ze snem, ale nurkowanie w Wielkim Jeziorze musiało go wyczerpać. Severus za to miał do zamienienia z Kingsleyem parę słów. Cieszyło go, że auror towarzyszył Harry'emu, ale nigdy nie powinien był pozwolić jego mężowi na nurkowanie w środku zimy. Trytony bywały nieprzewidywalne i jeśli kogokolwiek słuchały – to tylko Dumbledore'a, a przynajmniej tak twierdził dyrektor.  
Severus nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.  
Harry przewrócił się na brzuch i rozłożył z rękami na boki, co byłoby zabawne, gdyby Severus nie miał takiego doskonałego widoku na jego pośladki. Chłopak powinien spędzać mniej czasu na miotle, w innym przypadku jego uda będą szersze od bioder. Częsta deformacja u graczy quidditcha, chociaż Severus osobiście nago widział tylko jednego. I miało tak pozostać.  
Harry miał rację w jednym – czekanie dwadzieścia lat nie miało sensu. Czekanie nawet dziesięciu wydawało się śmieszne i dopiero, gdy chłopak otarł się o niego swoją erekcją, Severus zrozumiał, że odmawiał życia nie tylko sobie. Potter tak czy siak był na niego skazany. A skoro tego chciał – Severus nie potrafił być bardziej szczęśliwy.  
Oczywiście to iście gryfońskie wyrażanie uczuć pełne jąkania i niepotrzebnej brawury przypomniało mu lata młodości. Harry nie odbiegał daleko od rówieśników swojego Domu, ale Severus nazywał go idiotą z przyzwyczajenia. Nie chodziło o jakiś umysłowy mankament, ale jedynie fakt, że przez lata się niedostatecznie poznali. Zresztą obserwował chłopaka jedynie podczas robienia eliksirów, do których Harry nie miał talentu. I był tylko świadkiem wszczynania bójek na linii Malfoy-Potter. Wiedział, że to nie przesądza o całej osobowości Harry'ego, ale jednak tak było łatwiej.  
Utrata Lily była dla niego szokiem. Traktował ją jak siostrę. Może nawet bardziej niż Elissanę, której nie znał przez pierwsze lata jej dorastania. Po prostu wychowywali się oddzielnie i to Lily przebywała z nim w Hogwarcie, a potem przyjeżdżała do jego domu na wakacje przez to tylko bardziej ugruntowała się opinia, że jego ojciec był zapijającym się mugolem.  
Harry poruszył się we śnie i Severus nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się krzywo.

ooo

Kiedy w końcu się obudził, ktoś pukał do drzwi. Severus musiał zasnąć niedługo po nim, bo mężczyzna wciąż w butach leżał na pościeli z ręką pod głową, osłaniając go od całej reszty pokoju.  
Harry potrząsnął jego ramieniem, bo ktokolwiek nie próbował dostać się do środka, naciskał klamkę, która nie ustępowała.  
\- Severusie? – spytał niepewnie. – Ktoś puka? – zawahał się.  
Pukanie w końcu ustało przed chwilą.  
Jego mąż podniósł się z ociąganiem.  
\- Kamii, schodzimy! – krzyknął Severus i położył się ponownie, zamykając oczy.  
Harry nie mógł nie parsknąć. Mężczyzna najwyraźniej miał w planach przeleżeć całe popołudnie, a o ile Harry zdążył poznać Kamalię, taki wybieg był niemożliwy.  
\- Sn… Otwieraj! – warknął całkiem głośno Syriusz.  
Severus uniósł brew, ale jedynie westchnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Harry prawie poczuł się winny. Jego ojciec chrzestny miał tendencję do całkiem nieodpowiedniego interpretowania sytuacji. I chociaż odbyli już tę rozmowę na temat czepiania się Severusa, Harry był pewien, że to jeszcze nie koniec. Z Syriuszem nic nie było łatwe.  
\- Black, jeśli skończyło się mleko do twoich ciasteczek, zawołaj Kamalię – poinformował jego ojca chrzestnego Severus.  
To było prawie zabawne.  
\- Otwieraj! Harry'ego nie ma w całym domu! – krzyczał Syriusz, najwyraźniej dość mocno wzburzony.  
Harry nigdy nie sądził, że jest aż tak pilnowany.  
\- Jestem! – odkrzyknął zanim zorientował się jak to brzmi.  
Zza drzwi odpowiedziała mu tylko cisza, więc Syriusz musiał być po prostu w szoku. Severus przez chwilę wyglądał na naprawdę usatysfakcjonowanego, a potem westchnął, jakby spodziewał się, że jego ojciec chrzestny podniesie zaraz tylko większy raban.  
\- Gramy w szachy! – odkrzyknął Harry.  
\- Świetna robota – zakpił Severus. – Skąd mam niby teraz wytrzasnąć szachy? – spytał. – Otwórz Blackowi zanim wyważy moje drzwi – dodał, podnosząc się w końcu.  
Harry wstał, starając się jakoś poprawić ubranie, ale wszystko było zmięte, jakby w tym spał, co było najprawdziwszą prawdą. Medalion, który dał Severusowi, leżał na szafce nocnej wciąż pobrudzony. Mógł tylko przypuszczać co znajduje się w środku, ale tak jak wspomniał mężowi, nie otworzył go. Lata w wodzie na pewno nie były dla niego łaskawe.  
Syriusz stał w progu z Remusem, który przytrzymywał go za ramię, co nie oznaczało niczego dobrego. Jednak oczy jego ojca chrzestnego rozszerzyły się lekko, gdy spojrzał w głąb pokoju. Harry odwrócił się niemal od razu, zaciekawiony, ale Severus siedział przy stoliku z rozłożonymi szachami.  
\- Nie chciałeś pograć z Ronem? – spytał Syriusz niepewnie.  
\- Rona mam w Hogwarcie cały czas – odparł Harry bez zająknięcia.  
\- Ale nas nie – dodał Syriusz i Harry poczuł się niemal od razu winny.  
\- Jedna partyjka, Black i schodzimy – obiecał Severus. – Chyba, że chcecie zostać, ale uprzedzam, że nie mam zbyt wielu krzeseł.  
Syriusz spiął się wyraźnie, jakby szykował się do ataku, ale potem spojrzał na Harry'ego i po prostu skrzywił się trochę.  
\- Zaczekamy na dole – powiedział mężczyzna. – Remi, prawie strzaskałeś mi ramię – dodał, odlepiając Lupina od swojej ręki.  
Harry zamknął pospiesznie drzwi i podszedł do stolika, chcąc złapać za pierwszą figurę, ale jego dłoń prześlizgnęła się przez powietrze. Wpatrywał się z niedowierzaniem w rozpływające się na jego oczach szachy.  
\- Iluzja – odparł Severus wyraźnie zadowolony z tego jakie wrażenie na nim zrobił.  
\- Co potrafisz jeszcze? – spytał ciekawie Harry. – Co jeszcze jest iluzją? – zainteresował się.  
Severus wydawał się faktycznie mocno nad tym zastanawiać.  
\- W naszych komnatach ta wysuwająca się półka z książkami nie jest iluzją, ale nie stworzyła jej też normalna magia – wyjaśnił jego mąż. – Trudno mi rozgraniczyć kiedy używam czegoś, co jest wam obce – dodał.  
Harry skinął głową. Czuł się podobnie, gdy kontaktował się z wężami. Zawsze wydawało mu się to naturalne, ale może tak to wyglądało w przypadku takich talentów.  
\- Jest dobrze – odparł, uśmiechając się zadziornie.  
Severus zerknął na niego niepewnie.  
\- Mieliśmy porozmawiać o tym jak spędzam święta. Jest dobrze. Jest wspaniale. To są najlepsze święta jakie spędziłem do tej pory – wyjaśnił Harry spokojnie.  
Severus pokiwał głową, jakby nie wiedział co ma odpowiedzieć.  
\- O czym porozmawiamy? – zainteresował się szybko Harry, żeby nie przedłużać milczenia.  
\- O czym chcesz porozmawiać? – spytał Severus, wyciągając przed siebie nogi.  
Harry przygryzł wargę. Nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w nie byciu oczywistym, ale Hermiona uważała, że to stanowiło część jego uroku osobistego. A przynajmniej to próbowała mu wmówić przez lata.  
\- Wiem, że nie byłeś zadowolony z tego, że nasze magie się związały – zaczął, odchrząkując. – Ale pomyślałem, że może to jakieś przeznaczenie… - zawahał się.  
Severus wpatrywał się w niego w milczeniu, chyba czekając aż skończy myśl.  
\- Gdyby nie to, nie poznalibyśmy się bliżej, więc pomyślałem, że wyszło na lepsze – dodał Harry pospiesznie.  
Kącik ust Severusa uniósł się lekko, jakby mężczyzna starał się nie uśmiechnąć w pełni.  
\- Kamalia jest podobnego zdania, ale nie daj sobie wmówić podobnych idiotyzmów. Romantyzm jest dla ludzi, którzy posiadają nadmiar czasu na nadinterpretowanie wszystkiego wedle własnego uznania – odparł Severus.  
\- Więc sądzisz, że co się stało? – spytał Harry, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Moja magia cię wybrała – przyznał Severus.  
Tym razem to Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- I to niby nie jest romantyczne? – spytał nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
Severus wyglądał na mocno zaskoczonego takim obrotem sprawy.  
\- To jest praktyczne – odparł jego mąż, ale zabrzmiało to słabo.

ooo

Severus nie mógł znieść pełnego oskarżeń wzroku Kamalii, gdy dopiero po godzinie zeszli do salonu. Weasleyowie jak zawsze robili sztuczny tłok. Artur zdawał się zafascynowany każdym mugolskim sprzętem na jaki się natknął, a nawet kilkoma wyrobami miejscowych rzemieślników. Severus mógł mieć tylko nadzieję, że Bill dostatecznie pilnował ojca i Kamalii. Tej kobiecie nie można było ufać, jeśli chodziło o kwestie rozmów.  
Harry zajął miejsce koło Blacka, jakby tam przynależał, co wcale mu się nie podobało. Jego fotel nagle zaczął mu się wydawać dość samotnym meblem. Chłopak był przyjemnie ciepły, nawet gdy tylko stał koło niego. I zaczynał się przyzwyczajać do takiej jego obecności.  
\- Pomyślałam o zaproszeniu Shackleboltów na dzisiejszy wieczór – zaczęła Kamalia, spoglądając to na niego to na Elissanę, która po prostu wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Jeśli Kingsley wyrwie się swojej matce – odparł Severus, ponieważ szczerze w to wątpił.  
\- Kingsley został zaproszony wraz z nią – uściśliła Kamalia, uśmiechając się w jego stronę słodko.  
Artur zdawał się być dość mocno zaskoczony tym, że jeden z aurorów był tak bliskim jego przyjacielem. Severus znał to spojrzenie, od którego przeważnie rozpoczynały się kłopoty. Jednak zapraszanie chociaż jednej rodziny z okolicy na kolację do jego domu, stało się pewnym zwyczajem za czasów, gdy domem zarządzała jego matka.  
Severus westchnął, zastanawiając się jak upleść historię znajomości pomiędzy nim i Kingsleyem, gdy poczuł znajome pociągnięcie magii.  
Elisanna wydawała się równie wzburzona i zaskoczona.  
\- Ja to sprawdzę – powiedziała jego siostra, ruszając w stronę drzwi.  
Czuł jednak, że to coś o wiele większego i wybiegł za nią, ignorując zaskoczone spojrzenie pozostałych. Na zewnątrz panowało nieprzyjemne zimno, ale zlekceważył temperaturę, zszokowany tym, co zobaczył przed sobą. Narcyza stała w kałuży krwi, trzymając na rękach syna.  
\- Draco? – wyrwało mu się z ust.  
\- Ściągnął go, ściągnął go jakimś tajnym świstoklikiem zamieszczonym w jego szatach. Miał być bezpieczny, miał być bezpieczny Severusie – łkała kobieta, ale odtrącił ją, biorąc bezwładne ciało na ręce.  
Chłopak miał jeszcze puls.  
Elisanna starała się przytrzymać Narcyzę, ale bezskutecznie. Harry mignął mu gdzieś w tłumie, który zaczął się zbierać, więc zagryzł wargi, sięgając po swoją różdżkę. Naciął swoją dłoń i rękę Draco, nie przejmując się tym jak wiele krwi chłopak utracił do tej pory. Kiedy zacisnął je razem, jego ciało opanował znajomy ból, który powitał ze spokojem.


	39. Chapter 39

**Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale moje kłopoty zdrowotne przedłużyły się, a potem już starałam się tylko dogonić życie.**

 **Dziękuję za wszystkie cudowne komentarze. Przypomnę, że opowiadanie również jest tłumaczone na język rosyjski.**

 **Betowała cudowna okularnicaM :***

* * *

Harry spoglądał w szoku na Draco. Kiedy widzieli się poprzednim razem chłopak miał niemal do twarzy przylepiony szyderczy uśmiech. Teraz jednak włosy pozlepiane krwią nie były nawet do końca blond. Cokolwiek nie zdarzyło się Draco, Harry nie chciał sobie nawet wyobrażać.  
Severus robił coś. Harry był pewien, bo mężczyzna był cały spięty, bardziej blady niż przeważnie.  
\- Severusie, dość – syknęła Elisanna, trzymająca w ramionach matkę Malfoya.  
Harry mgliście przypominał sobie te nieliczne spotkania. Nie była skora do rozmów jak jej mąż czy syn. Przeważnie przyglądała mu się tymi swoimi smutnymi oczami i możliwe, że przewidziała lata temu taki rozwój wypadków.  
Severus ścisnął mocniej dłoń Draco, zaciskając powieki i z jego ust wyszło niewielkie westchnienie.  
\- Severusie! – warknęła Elisanna.  
\- Dam radę go uleczyć. To powierzchowne rany. Chłopak zemdlał ze strachu i to prawdopodobnie uratowało mu życie – wyjaśnił jej jego mąż. – Ma kilka połamanych kości. Dopiero zaczynali – dodał.  
Narcyza zaczęła łkać tylko głośniej.  
Harry nie wierzył w to co widzi, ale twarz Draco stawała się coraz bardziej żywa. Kilka ran zniknęło na jego oczach wcześniej, ale uznał, że to musiało być przewidzenie. Teraz jednak kiedy dokładniej się temu przyglądał, zaczynał być pewien, że to coś naprawdę szczególnego.  
\- Co to za czarna magia?! – spytał Syriusz i jego pełen oburzenia ton sugerował nadciągające kłopoty.  
Kamalia musiała być podobnego zdania, bo jednym zręcznym ruchem, tak niepodobnym do jej wieku, zabrała mu różdżkę i wymierzyła w jego szyję.  
\- Krok w kierunku do moich dzieci, a dwa razy zastanowisz się czy w moim domu nazwiesz mnie charłaczką – warknęła kobieta.  
Syriusz wyglądał na zszokowanego.  
\- Hermiona – szepnął nagle Ron i faktycznie w całym zamieszaniu zapomnieli o niej.  
Severus w końcu puścił Draco, który osunął się na śnieg. Chłopak nawet otworzył oczy, wpatrując się w nich w niedowierzaniu, a potem próbował najwyraźniej zapaść w jakiś dziwny letarg, ale Severus spoliczkował go. To podziałało, bo młody Malfoy zerwał się na równe nogi, mocno zszokowany zapewne scenerią, bo rozglądał się wokół, okręcając wokół własnej osi aż jego wzrok spoczął na płaczącej matce.  
Draco dotknął zaschniętej już krwi na głowie i spojrzał na strupy.  
\- Jak? – ugrzęzło Malfoyowi w gardle.  
\- To ja chcę wiedzieć jak. Jak dostałaś się tutaj? – spytał Severus podnosząc się z kolan.  
Jego szata była lekko przemoknięta, a śnieg wokół stopiony. Dłonie mężczyzny wydawały się lekko drżeć, ale to Narcyza była w prawdziwej histerii.  
\- Regulus powiedział – wyłkała kobieta. – Regulus dał mi to – wyciągnęła w jego stronę dłoń na której lśnił pierścień z niebieskim kamieniem. – I powiedział, że mogę tutaj uciec… - dokończyła z nadzieją. – Z synem, ale nie mężem.  
Severus skinął głową, obserwując ją uważnie.  
\- To mogłoby być coś, co zrobiłby Regulus dla ulubionej krewniaczki. Nie wyjaśnia dlaczego trzymał to w tajemnicy przez lata – westchnęła Elisanna..  
\- Regulus żyje? – spytał zszokowany Syriusz dziwnym tonem.  
Harry nie chciał się doszukiwać w nim nadziei. Zresztą Severus zignorował jego ojca chrzestnego jak zawsze.  
\- Chłopcze – warknął jego mąż, potrząsać Draco. – Czy Granger jest bezpieczna?  
Malfoy próbował najwyraźniej wciąż przetworzyć informacje i w powietrzu rozległ się znajomy plask kolejnego wymierzonego precyzyjnie policzka. Draco spojrzał na niego bardziej przytomnie i wyglądał na wściekłego.  
\- Granger – powtórzył wyraźnie Severus. – Wysłałem was tam, gdzie mieliście być bezpieczni w czasie ferii…  
\- Też mi bezpieczeństwo – warknął Draco.  
\- Nie ja zastawiłem na ciebie pułapkę, ale twój własny ojciec – poinformował go chłodno Severus. – Jeśli sądzisz, że twoje życie jest więcej warte od Granger… - zaczął.  
\- Była w domu. Nie wiem co stało się potem – powiedział w końcu Draco. – Nie wychodziły nigdy. Ona i mistrzyni.  
\- Ale ty wyszedłeś – odgadł Severus i westchnął.  
Wypuścił chłopaka, popychając go w stronę Billa Weasleya. Elisanna objęła mocniej Narcyzę, jakby była przyzwyczajona do pocieszania matek.  
\- Muszę zabrać twój pierścień – poinformowała panią Malfoy kobieta, obejmując jej dłoń czułym gestem.

Syriusz szalał po salonie pozbawiony różdżki z Kamalią w progu, obserwującą jego każdy krok. Harry nie wiedział dlaczego uważał to za całkiem zabawne. Przeważnie to on był tym najmniej poinformowany, ale tym razem role się odwróciły. I chociaż nie mógł się pochwalić tym, że on wie – jednak sama świadomość sprawiała mu satysfakcję.  
Draco z matką zostali zakwaterowani na piętrze w jednym z pokoi i nie minęło wiele czasu, gdy Severus już w nieprzemoczony ubraniu zszedł na dół.  
\- Czy mój brat żyje? – spytał jego ojciec chrzestny.  
Severus zatrzymał się w pół kroku.  
\- Regulus jest martwy – odparł mężczyzna spokojnie. – Ta sprawa jest drugorzędna. Kingsley? – spytał, szukając wzrokiem aurora.  
Gdy tłum się przerzedził, Harry dostrzegł kilka znajomych twarzy. Na pewno jeden czy dwóch pracowników Gringotta szukało schronienia lub wywodziło się z Przedsionka.  
\- Dom mistrzyni wydaje się zbyt cichy – zameldował auror, ignorując kompletnie Artura Weasleya.  
\- Wyszły szukać chłopaka. Został pod jej opieką – odgadł Severus. – Wychodzimy – zakomenderował.  
Kingsley bez słowa ruszył w stronę drzwi i Harry rzucił się do przodu.  
\- Nie możecie po prostu wyjść – poinformował męża.  
\- Musimy znaleźć Granger. Jeśli cokolwiek… - zaczął Severus.  
\- Nie o to chodzi. Jeśli wiedzieli skąd przenieśli świstoklikiem Draco, może być ich więcej – odparł. – Masz od dyspozycji ludzi Zakonu….  
\- Nie bądź śmieszny – ofuknął go Severus.  
Artur stanął tuż za nim. Harry mógł wyczuć zapach jego wody kolońskiej.  
\- Idziemy z tobą. Hermiona jest członkiem naszej rodziny… - zaczął mężczyzna i nie musiał najwyraźniej kończyć.  
\- I mojej – dodał Harry.  
\- Ty zostajesz – warknął Severus.  
\- Hermiona to moja przyjaciółka – poinformował go Harry, mając nadzieję, że brzmi na nieustępliwego.  
\- Ty zostajesz – powtórzył uparcie Severus.  
\- Och, zmuś mnie – prychnął Harry.  
Severus zamrugał, jakby nie do końca wiedział, co powinien teraz zrobić.  
\- Możesz zostawić swojego męża tutaj, ale nie spuszczasz go z oka dla jego własnego dobra. W domu bez ciebie… - zaczęła Kamalia.  
Severus wydał z siebie ciężkie westchnienie.  
\- Kingsley, powiadom Deidre – rozkazał aurorowi. – Zabieracie różdżki i lekkie płaszcze. W walce będzie wam ciepło, a jeśli znajdziemy Granger, wrócimy tutaj błyskawicznie – oznajmił im Severus. – Zbieramy się za dziesięć minut. Kto chce iść z nami, musi być gotowy do tego czasu – dodał.  
\- Czyli jednak jest członkiem Bezimiennych? – zdziwił się Ron.  
Jego pytanie zapewne miało nie wypaść tak głośno. Severus jednak spojrzał na rudzielca sekundę dłużej, gdy przechodził obok niego w drodze na schody.  
\- Nie. Bezimienni nie istnieją – odparł Harry. – Powiedziałbym, że są za to ludzie Severusa – dodał.  
Kamali pokiwała głową, jakby w pełni zgadzała się z tym określeniem. Rzuciła jeszcze raz okiem w stronę jego ojca chrzestnego, zanim nie wręczyła mu bezceremonialnie różdżki.  
\- Jeśli uniesiesz ją raz jeszcze w stronę któregokolwiek z moich dzieci, nie zawaham się – poinformowała Blacka.

Harry sądził, że się przeniosą w jakiś niezwykły sposób na miejsce. Jednak Severus nie miał nawet świstoklików. Weszli jak poprzednio w jakąś dziwną wąską ścieżkę i po chwili stali w szczerym polu. Przygotowali różdżki bez wyraźnego polecenia, ale wokół było po prostu za cicho.  
Dom stojący na wzgórzu zresztą wydawał się dokładnie tak opustoszały jak opowiadał Kingsley. Niemożliwym było, aby ktokolwiek znajdował się w środku. Harry nie czuł żadnej magii, która przecież powinna bić od tego miejsca. Podobnie jak w przypadku Nory Weasleyów czy domu Severusa.  
\- Coś jest nie tak – wyszeptał Kingsley.  
\- Elsbeth zawsze miała tendencje do dramatyzmu – odparł spokojnie jego mąż.  
Harry sam zaczynał mieć nieprzyjemne przeczucia. Normalnie wyśmiałby istnienie szóstego zmysłu, o którym razem wiele mówiła Trelawney, ale miał na sobie całkiem dobry płaszcz, a zimno zdawało się przenikać go do szpiku kości. Czuł, że uaktywnili coś tylko się tutaj pokazując.  
\- Idziemy w stronę domu? – spytał Syriusz, trzymając się tak blisko niego, jakby się bał, że Severus tak naprawdę zaplanował to jako skomplikowany i całkowicie niepotrzebny mord na Zakonie.  
Deidre w długiej sukni powłóczyła się za nimi, nie do końca najwyraźniej przekonana co do celu podróży. Harry wierzył, że potrafiła być wspaniałą kobietą, ale jego świat i jego mieszkańcy ewidentnie jej nie obchodzili.  
\- Mistrzyni nie wystawiałaby go na widok publiczny – odparł Severus, jakby to było oczywiste.  
I może faktycznie coś w tym było, bo niewielki skrzat wychynął zza piędzi ziemi i przyglądał im się przez dłuższą chwilę.  
\- Zawołaj panią albo poinformuj ją, że mamy chłopaka. Zabieram je w bezpieczne miejsce – powiedział Severus.  
\- Albo ja zabiorę ciebie w bezpieczne miejsce – odparła kobieta, materializując się nagle gdzieś z boku.  
Hermiona stojąca obok, wyglądała na poruszoną.  
\- Z Draco wszystko w porządku? – spytała szybko jego przyjaciółka.  
Pierwszy raz słyszał, żeby o Malfou mówiła takim tonem, ale w zasadzie porwanie przez Śmierciożerców musiało zbliżać ludzi.  
\- Elsbeth…. – zaczął Severus, a potem oboje spięli się wyraźnie.  
Harry sekundę później wyczuł pociągnięcie magii i zamarł, gdy przed nimi aportowało się kilku aurorów. Prawdę powiedziawszy spodziewał się bardziej obecności samego Voldemorta. Pomoc Ministerstwa, gdy Malfoyowie byli bezpieczni, była naprawdę zbędna. Zresztą wątpił, aby znajoma Severusa wzywała aurorów na pomoc.  
\- W imieniu Ministerstwa zatrzymujemy obu panów Potter w celu dalszych badań czy na młodszym z mężczyzn stosowano zaklęcie Imperio. Doniesiono nam o takiej możliwości i ilość zawiadomień…. – zaczął odczytywać starszy z aurorów.  
\- O cholera – wyrwało się Ronowi, ale Harry'emu cisnęły się na usta całkiem inne słowa.  
Widział jak Severus spina się widocznie i zerka na Kingsleya.  
\- Jestem Shecklebolt – przedstawił się mężczyzna. – Kingsley Shacklebolt, auror drugiego stopnia. I mogę zapewnić, że żadna osoba tutaj włącznie z obecnymi panami Potter nie jest pod wpływem…  
\- Rozumiemy aurorze Shacklebolt, ale nasze protokoły przewidują… - wszedł mu tamten w słowo.  
Cała reszta została zagłuszona przez wiatr, w którym o ile Harry dobrze dostrzegał przemieszczali się ludzie na miotłach.  
\- Cholera – powiedział Ron po raz drugi.  
Znajome białe maski aż zbyt mocno zapisały mu się w pamięci po wizycie na cmentarzu, gdzie zginął Cedrik. Wychodząc z domu nie sądzili, że trafią faktycznie na Śmierciożerców. Hermiona zresztą wydawała się równie mocno zaskoczona co oni. Jedynie Elsbeth z westchnieniem wyciągnęła w końcu różdżkę, jakby oczekiwała tej chwili od dłuższego czasu.  
\- Tak dawno temu nie tańczyliśmy, Severusie – powiedziała całkiem głośno kobieta i Harry poczuł całkiem nieprzyjemny uścisk w żołądku na myśl, że tych dwoje się znało.  
Elsbeth nie mogła być młoda, ale nie wyglądała na starą. Wiek zresztą w świecie czarodziejskim nie miał zbyt wielkiego znaczenia. Dwadzieścia lat temu, gdy Severus był w jego wieku, mogła być pięknością i Harry mógł teraz nie widzieć śladu dawanej urody. Zresztą jakoś wątpił, aby jego mąż przywiązywał wagę do wyglądu zewnętrznego. Skoro kobieta zajmowała się eliksirami, na pewno była inteligentna.  
Kamalia i Elisanna były pewne, że sam jest zainteresowany tym przedmiotem. Więc Severus miał jakiś tam swój typ.  
\- Nie stój tak! – krzyknął Ron, spychając go nagle z toru zaklęcia.  
\- Dzięki stary – odparł szybko, podnosząc się na nogi z różdżką w pogotowiu.  
Druga dłoń sama złożyła mu się w dobrze znany układ i kilka pierwszych zaklęć osiadło na niewidzialnej tarczy. O dziwo nie czuł się nawet wyczerpany.  
\- Co to było? – spytał Ron.  
\- Magia – odparł Harry.

Szybko stracił Harry'ego z oczu, czego nie mógł sobie wybaczyć. Mała grupka aurorów szybko została zepchnięta do defensywy i przynajmniej wpadli na to, aby wspierać Kingsleya. Jego przyjaciel zresztą potraktował ich jak żółtodziobów rozmieszczając ich na skrzydłach, gdy sam przyjął cały impet ataku.  
Severus słyszał za sobą Blacka i Deidre, która przeklinała pod nosem, ilekroć zmuszona była do odbicia kolejnego zaklęcia.  
\- Dalej mam nie zabijać? – warknęła zirytowana.  
Severus zerknął w stronę Harry'ego, który z Weasleyami zaczęli odpierać kolejną z napływających grup śmierciożerczych. Nie pozbywali się w tak drastyczny sposób zwolenników Voldemorta, bo obawiał się, że ich dzieci zostaną zmuszone do przyjęcia Mrocznych Znaków, ale atak na młodego Malfoya dowodził, że mógł przestać żyć marzeniami.  
Draco zgodnie z obietnicą nie zdradził go, ale za to naraził się ojcu. Całe młode pokolenie miało zostać wcielone w szeregi Voldemorta i nie mógł nic na to poradzić.  
\- Zabijaj – odkrzyknął i niemal od razu poczuł, że na jego karku osiadła cudza krew.  
Nie znał nazwiska tego Śmierciożercy, ale też nie zamierzał po nim rozpaczać.  
Jasne włosy Lucjusza mignęły mu w tłumie i wiedział, że będą musieli się wycofać. Na polu bitwy zaczęli pojawiać się nie tylko Śmierciożercy, ale również aurorzy. A z tą drugą grupą nie zamierzał walczyć.  
Zaklęcia świstały w powietrzu, więc w końcu wsunął różdżkę do rękawa, decydując się jak Deidre, że czas ukrywania minął bezpowrotnie. Kingsley swoją stracił w pierwszej fali ataków. Kątem oka dostrzegł, że Harry radzi sobie nie najgorzej i dosłownie stracił go na ułamek sekundy, a potem usłyszał całkiem dobrze znane mu zaklęcie.  
\- Protego Personum.  
Potter rzucił je na Granger, która w ciągu kilku chwil miała dostać czymś naprawdę nieprzyjemnym.  
\- Protego Personum! – krzyknął Bill i kolejne zaklęcie uderzyło tym razem w Harry'ego, który patrzył ogłupiały jak twarz młodego Weasleya pokrywa się nie tak znowu delikatnymi nacięciami.  
Granger zapewne też nie wierzyła, że wyszła z tego cało. Bitwa przerodziła się w chaotyczne sporadyczne ataki, gdy Śmierciożercy przestali rzucać klątwami na prawo i lewo, ale ewidentnie starali się znaleźć kogoś na polecenie swojego pana. Elsbeth niknęła w tłumie ciał, a Deidre w morderczym szale niemal doganiała Blacka. Voldemort byłby szczęśliwym, gdyby i ten z rodu został jego zwolennikiem. Severus nigdy nie dziwił się, że Black trafił do Azkabanu. Jeśli ktokolwiek widział go raz w walce, zaczynał na nowo definiować słowo szaleństwo.  
Próbował przebić się w stronę Harry'ego, ale napływ nowych przeciwników wcale tego nie ułatwiał. Zresztą coraz bardziej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że ich odwrót będzie musiał być całkiem nieoczekiwany. Kingsley wyposażył wszystkich w pierścienie zanim opuścili Przedsionek, ale przeniesienie tak wielkiej ilości ludzi nie było łatwe.  
\- Harry! – krzyknął, widząc, że chłopak korzysta z Howlu.  
Nie rozmawiali o tej magii zbyt wiele. Jednak jego młody mąż najwyraźniej podstawy pojął na tyle dobrze, aby chronić nieprzytomnego Billa, leżącego na trawie. Severus miał tylko nadzieję, że zaklęcie wyczerpało swoją moc. Nie chciał, aby przypadkowa klątwa eskalowała i dokonała większych zniszczeń niż miała na celu.  
Granger zresztą zdawała się bardziej uważać.  
Lucjusz wychynął zza jednego ze swoich ludzi i wyciągnął różdżkę. Severus sądził, że poszukiwania Śmierciożerców miały prowadzić do porwania, ale w tamtej chwili zdał sobie sprawę jak bardzo się pomylił. Zielony płomień pomknął w stronę Harry'ego, a inkantacja chociaż zagłuszona przez krzyki innych, była całkiem oczywista.  
Potter musiał widzieć zaklęcie, ale nie cofał się, co przecież było idiotyzmem. I Severus zdał sobie sprawę, że chłopak sądził, iż po kilku dniach nauki opanował magię tak skomplikowaną, że sam studiował ją po dziś dzień. Zaklął pod nosem, rozrywając guziki swojej szaty. Kiedy na trawę upadł kryształ poczuł się tak silny jak nigdy wcześniej.  
\- Deesse magice – wyszeptał, wiedząc, że nie musi wykrzykiwać tej formuły na głos.  
Lucjusz krzyknął, a on sam zaczął się wypełniać magią, której gorzki smak go dławił. Nie chodziło jednak o samą przyjemność zabierania, ale skutek. Avada zaczęła niknąć na oczach wszystkich aż w końcu zaklęcie po prostu znikło, gdy ten kto je rzucił został pozbawiony ostatniej kropli mocy.  
Lucjusz podniósł się, ale Elsbeth kopnęła go w twarz, gdy przyciągnęła Hermionę w stronę Weasleyów. Severus rozejrzał się wokół, widząc, że Kingsley przedarł się w stronę Rona i Harry'ego, i trzyma za ramię Billa.  
\- Odchodzimy – poinformował ich, zaciskając dłoń na pierścieniu tak mocno, że klejnot poplamił wnętrze jego dłoni.  
Zawahał się, widząc, że jego towarzysze znikają w wieczornej mgle. Kryształ leżał u jego stóp, więc pochylił się, aby go podnieść. Dość zaskoczony poczuł, że coś wbija się w jego bok i nawet nie krzyknął, gdy dostrzegł końcówkę laski Lucjusza. Ostrze lśniło od jego własnej krwi, ale Severus wiedział, że trucizna przedostała się już do jego ciała. Sam w końcu ją stworzył, co stanowiło pewną ironię.  
\- On powiedział mi jak was zabijać – poinformował go Malfoy.  
\- Twoja magia umrze razem ze mną – odparł, odpychając od siebie mężczyznę, a potem upadł na plecy, wiedząc, że oczy otworzy już w całkiem innym świecie.


	40. Chapter 40

**Dziękuję za komentarze :)**

* * *

Harry nie spodziewał się, że Kingsley złapie ich za kołnierze, ale jeszcze mniej rozumiał dlaczego zaczęli rozpływać się we mgle. Wydało mu się, że to jakiś dziwny sposób aportacji i podobał mu się o wiele bardziej, bo czuł jak zostaje leniwie objęty przez magię, a potem nic nie próbowało go wciągnąć do jakiegoś tunelu czasoprzestrzennego.  
I dlatego pewnie nie dostał mdłości, gdy wylądowali w końcu ponownie w Przedsionku. Nie byli w tym miejscu wcześniej, ale jak każda część okolicy, wydawała się podobna do reszty. Dwa szeregi domów po obu stronach ulicy i wąski pas trawnika za nimi. A potem rzeka, nad którą unosiła się ta charakterystyczna mgła.  
Harry rozejrzał się wokół, ale Syriusz z Deidre i Weasleyami zdawał się już bezpieczny. To samo mógł powiedzieć o Hermionie i mistrzyni. Nie widział Severusa, ale Elisanna nie zdawała się zaniepokojona, jakby spodziewała się, że jej brat będzie zabezpieczał ich odwrót.  
\- Co do cholery… - zaczął Syriusz.  
\- Rozumiem, że mam sobie poszukać innego domu? – spytała mistrzyni, unosząc lekko brwi.  
Nie była niezadowolona, raczej pogodzona z faktem.  
\- Następnym razem będę wiedziała lepiej i nie przyjmę zbiegów Severusa. Mój dom to nie przechowalnia – dodała kobieta, a potem zamarła, spoglądając gdzieś za siebie.  
Harry usłyszał nim zobaczył jak ciało bezwładnie osuwa się na ośnieżoną trawę. Nie musiał nawet spoglądać na twarz mężczyzny, żeby wiedzieć, iż to Severus. Jego mąż zresztą leżał na twarzy, więc szybko podbiegł i obrócił go na plecy. Elisanna próbowała go podnieść, ale miał więcej siły niż zszokowana Narcyza Malfoy. Zresztą nie było takiej siły, która odciągnęłaby go od męża w tej chwili.  
\- Jad Bazyliszka albo coś z tym składnikiem – zawyrokowała mistrzyni, sprawdzając puls Severusa. – Nic nie działa tak mocno. Może nawet jego własny wyrób.  
\- Co to znaczy? – spytał Harry pospiesznie, chociaż spotkał już jednego takiego potwora i wiedział, że tym razem Fawkes znajdował się w całkiem innej rzeczywistości.  
Elsbeth nie spojrzała na nawet na niego.  
\- Przeżyje, prawda? – pytał dalej Harry. – To wszystko wokół…  
\- Magia nas nie dosięga – powiedziała Elisanna tak grobowym tonem, jakby już wydawała wyrok.  
Nie wspomniała nic na temat trucizn, co nie umknęło jego uwadze. A ciało Severusa robiło się tylko bledsze i bledsze. I wiedział, że może mężczyzna przeniesie się tylko na drugą stronę rzeki i z nim też się będzie widywać raz do roku. Jak z matką. O ile nowy Strażnik na to pozwoli, a Elisanny nie znał na tyle dobrze.  
\- Ty jesteś jego następcą? – spytał niepewnie, oblizując wargę.  
Kobieta spojrzała na niego marszcząc brwi. Powoli skinęła głową, świdrując go swoimi teraz ciemniejszymi oczami.  
\- Dziedziczenie po linii – odparła Elisanna, jakby to miało cokolwiek mu powiedzieć.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, czując krew na języku i zamarł.  
\- To co zrobił wcześniej…? – powiedział na głos spanikowany, chociaż wcale nie miał takiego zamiaru.  
Ciął tak szybko, że był pewien, że zagłębienie jest zbyt wielkie, jednak nie było czasu. Wiedział dokładnie jak działał jad bazyliszka i nie spodziewał się niczego dobrego. Jak w zwolnionym tempie dostrzegł dłoń Elisanny, która chyba chciała go powstrzymać, ale on już łączył ich wspólne rany. Nie wiedział jak opisać to, co poczuł. W zasadzie czuł się tak, jakby Hogwart Expres w niego uderzył, a Bellatrix stała się jego pielęgniarką. A potem podkładała go pod tory za każdym razem, gdy odzyskał przytomność.  
Prawie był zadowolony, gdy pochłonęła go czerń.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się po nie wiadomo jak długim czasie, jego ciało było całe odrętwiałe. Czuł ból napływający falami do niego, do jego świadomości i próbował od niego uciec, i wtedy przypomniał sobie o złączonych z Severusem dłoniach. Wciąż trzymał męża, a mężczyzna zdawał się oddychać.  
\- Musimy ich rozdzielić! – krzyczał ktoś.  
Harry rozpoznawał głos Elisanny, ale kobiety nie było w pokoju. Niedomknięte drzwi zatem nie tłumiły dźwięków.  
\- Zabije ich obu! – krzyczała dalej siostra Severusa. – Jest moim bratem, ale musimy mieć Strażnika. Wraz z Harrym linia wygasa!  
Nie był pewien z kim rozmawiała Elisanna, ale miał nadzieję, że ktokolwiek to był, powstrzyma ją przed wejściem do pokoju.  
\- Już teraz może się nie obudzić! Wiesz co to dla nas oznacza?! Cała magia wieków i wiara w naszą misję, wszystko… - zaczęła i urwała. – Nie możemy uratować ich obu! Nie rozumiesz tego?!  
\- Chłopak się obudził – odparła Deidre i Harry zamarł.  
Drzwi skrzypnęły, gdy obie kobiety wsunęły się do środka. Rozejrzał się wokół, ale nie znał tego pokoju. Na pewno nie była to jego ani Severusa sypialnia. Pomieszczenie było sporych rozmiarów. Prawie jak sala balowa, ale jednocześnie pełnie misternie zdobionych mebli. Jedna z szafek została przesunięta bliżej łóżka, a na niej stała miska z wodą.  
Harry podniósł dłoń do czoła i dopiero teraz zauważył zimny okład.  
Severus leżał koło niego i musieli wyglądać śmiesznie trzymając się za ręce. Harry czuł przepływający przez mężczyznę ból. Zapewne był jego odbiorcą i zaczynał się cieszyć, że jego mąż był nadal nieprzytomny.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała ostro Elisanna, zanim zdążyła się opanować. – Panie – dodała już spokojniej.  
Zamrugał, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał. Sądził, że kobieta zaatakuje go w progu i martwiło go jedynie, że nie ma przy sobie różdżki.  
\- Otępiały – odparł zgodnie z prawdą.  
Deidre przyglądała mu się, jakby próbowała sobie ponownie wyrobić na jego temat opinię. Przechodzili to już raz podczas pierwszego spotkania z Zakonem.  
\- Czy Severus zdrowieje? – spytał wprost, ponieważ jego mąż uleczył Draco w ciągu minut, a tymczasem czuł po prostu, że został przeniesiony na łóżko wcześniej.  
Jego plecy zdawały się pozostawać w tej pozycji o wiele za długo.  
\- Severus nie zdrowieje. Został otruty – poinformowała go Deidre. – Jeśli miałabym określić gdzie się teraz znajduje…. – urwał, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Umieranie jest jak skok z klifu. Kiedy raz oderwiesz nogi od stałego lądu, lecisz w dół. Złapałeś go w ostatniej chwili i dosłownie trzymasz – powiedziała.  
Harry skinął głową.  
\- Musisz go puścić – dodała Elisanna.  
\- Nie – odparł po prostu.  
\- On nie wyzdrowieje, rozumiesz? Został otruty. Leczyliśmy w ten sposób małe zadrapania albo… - urwała Elisanna. – On umrze i pociągnie z sobą ciebie, bo zaczniesz słabnąć z każdym dniem, a może nawet z każdą chwilą i umrzesz razem z nim. A on by tego nie chciał – dodała, spoglądając na niego z napięciem.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, a potem spojrzał na Deidre.  
\- Co o tym sądzisz? – spytał ostrożnie kobiety.  
Nie znał się na tej magii, ale Severus nauczył go, że manipulowanie faktami było dziecinnie proste. Widział to wcześniej i jeśli Elisanna była cokolwiek taka jak jej brat, mogła za pomocą słów wygrać wszystko. Więc dobrze się składało, że Deidre nie zależało na jego życiu, ale na swoim prawowitym panu.  
\- Nie jesteś dość silny – przyznała ta, którą jeszcze wcześniej nazywał Bezimienną. – Gdyby znaleźć antidotum… - zaczęła spokojnie.  
Elisanna spojrzała na nią mocno zszokowana.  
\- Wiesz ile lat… - podjęła siostra Severusa i słowa utknęły jej w gardle. – Nie uda się – warknęła z pewnością w głosie. – Nie uda się – powtórzyła. – Jeśli sądzisz, że zależy mi na twoim życiu bardziej niż na życiu mojego brata, mylisz się. Gdybym mogła, zamieniłabym wasze losy w tej chwili i wiedz, że Severus puściłby cię, bo wiedziałby, że życie Strażnika jest najważniejsze, a powinności względem…  
\- Nie jestem Severusem. Jestem Gryfonem. Nie muszę być racjonalny – wszedł jej w słowo Harry, czując się naprawdę mocno zmęczonym.  
Jego powieki przymykały się same, więc skulił się, starając się wtulić w swojego męża.  
\- Znajdźcie odtrutkę – wyszeptał sennie. – Albo łzy feniksa. Dumbledore ma Fawkesa w swoim gabinecie.

ooo

Kiedy obudził się po raz kolejny, Syriusz siedział przy jego łóżku na jakimś ogromnym fotelu. Harry nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się słabo na widok swojego ojca chrzestnego, ale ten spoglądał na niego tępym wzrokiem, jakby nie potrafił zrozumieć co w ogóle widzi.  
\- Syriuszu… - zaczął Harry.  
\- Ona mówi, że umrzesz – odparł mężczyzna głucho.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Kingsley z Arturem przenieśli się do Hogwartu po łzy feniksa. Hermiona mówiła, że nie wychodzi im stabilne antidotum – poinformował go ojciec chrzestny.  
Harry skinął głową, przyjmując to do wiadomości.  
\- Jesteśmy w jakimś ogromnym zamku. Myślę, że po drugiej stronie tego miasteczka. Tutaj jest wyspa na środku i rzeka płynie wokół niej i tak poustawiali domy, żeby nie było tego widać. Mógłbyś iść dzień i dalej nie doszedłbyś do końca – westchnął Syriusz. – Nie jesteśmy w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii, prawda? Niczego nam nie mówią… - urwał, ewidentnie mocno zdenerwowany.  
\- Widziałem Regulusa i mamę – powiedział cicho Harry. – W tę noc zaraz po naszym przyjeździe. Mają zwyczaj spędzania świąt ze zmarłymi. Deidre, ta Bezimienna, która spotykała się z Zakonem, była jego narzeczoną chyba – ciągnął dalej. – Oni nie byli Śmierciożercami, tylko chcieli się dostać blisko Voldemorta. On uciekł z wyspy zabijając chyba wtedy jednego ze Strażników, dziadka albo ojca Severusa – wyjaśnił.  
Ciepła dłoń Syriusza dotknęła jego czoła, ale mężczyzna po prostu zmienił mu okład.  
\- Nie możesz… - zaczął jego ojciec chrzestny.  
Harry pokiwał przecząco głową.  
\- Puszczę go, jeśli nie będzie innego wyjścia – obiecał Syriuszowi. – Ale dopóki Deidre sądzi, że mamy jakieś szanse, wykorzystamy je.  
Syriusz westchnął, a potem zaczął nerwowo bić palcami po swoim udzie. Harry nie mógł nie zauważyć, że mężczyzna ma znowu na sobie jeden z tych znoszonych szlafroków. Sam nie był pewien kiedy ostatnio się przebierał. Nie wydawało się jednak, żeby śmierdział potem.  
\- Kamalia rzuciła jakieś zaklęcia, które utrzymują ubranie w świeżości. Nie możemy cię przebrać dopóki nie zostaniecie odseparowani – odparł Syriusz. – Wypluwałeś jedzenie, więc ta mistrzyni co Hermiona u niej była, poi cię eliksirami wzmacniającymi – dodał. – Nie bardzo wiem o co chodzi… - stwierdził Syriusz. – Dlaczego po prostu…  
\- Dlaczego nie możesz po prostu przyjąć do wiadomości, że nie chcę, żeby umarł? – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – Nie musisz tego analizować. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby umarł. I wiem, że on też nie chce, żebym umarł.  
\- Więc to jest obustronne? – spytał słabo Syriusz, krzywiąc się tak bardzo, że Harry miał się ochotę roześmiać.  
\- Jestem pewien, że to jest obustronne. Ale wydaje mi się, że on nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, żeby nie analizować wszystkiego – przyznał, robiąc głębszy wdech. – Nie wiem co to jest. Po prostu nie chcę, żeby umarł i na razie to mi wystarcza – dodał.  
Syriusz spoglądał na niego długo, a potem zmierzwił jego czuprynę. Włosy musiały mu sporo odrosnąć przez ostatnie tygodnie, ale za każdym razem, gdy myślał o ścięciu ich, byli czymś zajęci z Severusem.  
\- Kiedy stałeś się taki mądry? – spytał w końcu Syriusz.  
Harry przewrócił oczami.  
\- Kiedy zacząłem siadywać wieczorami i czytać z Severusem – przyznał bez żenady.

ooo

Nie stracił przytomności tym razem, więc połknął wszystkie eliksiry od Elsbeth. Kobieta sprawdziła puls Severusa, a potem udała się do jego nadgarstka i pokiwała głową, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
\- Zsynchronizowaliście się, dlatego straciłeś przytomność. Twoje serce bije wolniej, ale Severusa bije odrobinę szybciej niż w chwili, gdy umierał – poinformowała go mistrzyni. – Co prawda uważam cię za idiotę, ale postaraj się wytrzymać kilka dni. Kingsley został zatrzymany. Najwyraźniej został zaraportowany przez tamtych aurorów jako stworzenie czarnomagiczne. Czego to nieuki nie wymyślą – westchnęła kobieta.  
\- Dziękuję – odparł Harry.  
\- W razie, gdybyśmy się nie zrozumieli poprzednio. Chcę nowy dom. Ma być równie duży i przestronny – dodała kobieta, jakby go w ogóle nie słuchała.  
\- Co z Billem? – spytał Harry.  
Im dłużej zostawał przytomny tym więcej szczegółów ostatniego starcia powracało niczym żywe obrazy.  
\- William jest zdrów, ale zostaną mu niewielkie szramy. Przyznam, że nie sądziłam, że kiedykolwiek Severus nauczy cię tego zaklęcia – westchnęła Elsbeth. – To było z jego strony nierozsądne.  
Harry zamrugał.  
\- Ten rodzaj protego sprawia, że nie odbijasz zaklęcia, ale bierzesz jego impet i moc na siebie – wyjaśniła kobieta. – Severus cię go nie nauczył – odgadła, przyglądając mu się w zamyśleniu. – Skąd je znasz?  
\- Przyśniło mi się – przyznał szczerze.  
Kobieta uniosła brew i spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- Od razu robisz wszystko, co ci się przyśni, czy odczekujesz chociaż tyle, żeby to się stała naprawdę sprawa życia i śmierci? – sarknęła Elsbeth.  
\- Uhm – zaczął, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.  
\- Matka Severusa użyła tego zaklęcia na nim i dlatego zginęła. To on miał wtedy leżeć martwy na Pokątnej – wyjaśniła mu Elsbeth. – I uwierz mi, że nie ma nic gorszego niż syndrom tego, który przeżył. Ktoś oddał dla ciebie i Hermiony swoje bezpieczeństwo. William oczywiście był w pełni świadom ryzyka. Ich zadaniem jest oddawać życie za ludzi, którzy są faktycznie ważni. Ty i Severus nie macie prawa do użycia tego zaklęcia nigdy i na nikim, rozumiesz chłopcze? – spytała, ściskając jego nadgarstek tak mocno, że sądził, iż zamierza mu złamać rękę.  
\- Kim jesteś? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Rezydentką – odparła Elsbeth. – Rozumiem, że pojąłeś w czym rzecz – dodała. – Twoi przyjaciele czekają pod drzwiami, ale Hermiona będzie mi potrzebna.  
Harry otworzył usta, żeby spytać jeszcze o Severusa, ale kobieta już odchodziła, poruszając swoją długą suknią z gracją wili. Drzwi do komnat otwarły się i Ron wpadł tam jako pierwszy, a potem zatrzymał się niepewnie w progu, jakby stracił nagle całą pewność siebie. Hermiona jednak przyciągnęła ich przyjaciela za łokieć aż do jego łóżka.  
\- Zostaję tylko chwilę. Mistrzyni mnie potrzebuje – poinformowała go Gryfonka. – Ron pomyślał, że pogralibyście w szachy, jeśli nie jesteś zmęczony. Oczywiście jak długo nie będziesz zmęczony i to się może zmienić. W ogóle jeśli zacznie zmieniać się cokolwiek, powinieneś nam dać znać. Ktoś zawsze czuwa pod drzwiami…  
\- Hej, hej! Spokojnie! – zaśmiał się, próbując podnieść się na łokciach.  
Z jedną odrętwiałą ręką nie wychodziło mu to za dobrze i nawet zaczął zastanawiać się czy kiedykolwiek odzyska w niej czucie. W tej chwili było to mało ważne, ale ta myśl zaczęła powracać, całkiem niechciana.  
\- Syriusz mówił, że jesteśmy w zamku… - zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Kamalia narobiła krzyku – odezwał się Ron. – Powiedziała, że Sna… on powinien wrócić do zamku swoich rodziców. Tam na zewnątrz odbywa się chyba jakaś wojna domowa. Mają jakąś Radę i oni zajęli zamek, gdy Sna… on był niepełnoletni... – wyjaśnił mu chłopak.  
Ron patrzył na niego przez chwilę, a potem w końcu spuścił wzrok.  
\- Uhm, jak się czujesz? – spytał Weasley.  
\- Jak się czuje Bill? – odpowiedział pytaniem pospiesznie.  
\- Remus jest z nim cały czas. Wiedziałem, że się spotykają, ale nie sądziłem, że to aż tak poważne. Profesor Lupin jest chyba z dziesięć lat od niego starszy, ale Bill powiedział mi, że… - urwał Ron, biorąc głębszy wdech. – Niektórzy młodzi ludzie przeżyli tak wiele, że mogą się nie odnajdywać wśród swoich rówieśników – powiedział jednym tchem i brzmiało to dziwnie jak cytat. – Chyba mówił o tobie – dodał Ron, jakby to jeszcze nie było oczywiste.  
\- Możliwe, że mówił też o sobie – wtrącił Harry.  
Hermiona prychnęła.  
\- Nie mam czasu na wasze chłopięce problemy – odparła, odwracając się na pięcie. – Kiedy wrócę wieczorem, chciałabym, żeby wszystko było okej – rzuciła nawet nie odwracając się w ich stronę.  
Harry poczuł się odrobinę urażony i gdy spojrzał na Rona, Weasley też nie wydawał się całkiem zadowolony z tego jak został potraktowany.  
\- Czy zauważyłeś jaka ona potrafi być czasami zarozumiała? – spytał jego przyjaciel. – Pracuje z tymi mistrzyniami zaledwie dwa dni, a jakby już rozumy pozjadała – prychnął.  
Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Hermiona już tak ma, ale nie bez powodu – przypomniał Ronowi. – To ona w końcu wie, my jesteśmy od brudnej roboty – uświadomił mu boleśnie, że takie były fakty.  
Zamilkli obaj i Harry zaczynał zastanawiać się czy powinien się ponownie odezwać.  
\- Przepraszam – powiedział Ron w końcu. – Wiem, że nie obchodzą cię moje przeprosiny, ale… - urwał, jakby nie wiedział co dodać.  
Harry namacał na pościeli jego dłoń i ścisnął ją lekko. Okład na jego czole nagle nabrał sensu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę jak ciepłą rękę miał. Ta należąca do jego przyjaciela wydawała mu się prawie lodowata.  
\- Jeśli pozwolisz mi dzisiaj wygrać w szachy, będziemy kwita – obiecał i Ron spojrzał na niego zszokowany.  
A potem na twarzy przyjaciela pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek.  
\- Możesz pomarzyć – odparł Ron.


	41. Chapter 41

Nocą, kiedy zgasły światła, Harry przewrócił się na bok i spojrzał na Severusa wciąż pogrążonego w tym nienaturalnym półśnie. Twarz mężczyzny wydawała się niemal pergaminowa, tak cienka, że jej fakturę mógłby zniszczyć nawet najdrobniejszy podmuch wiatru. Jego mąż nigdy wcześniej nie wyglądał tak bezbronnie i delikatnie. I zapewne te dwa określenia miały nie znaleźć użycia, gdy to wszystko się skończy.  
Czuł się dziwnie nie słysząc niczego z zewnątrz. Na pomieszczenie na pewno zostały nałożone jakieś zaklęcia, bo czuł, że ściany są nimi wypełnione. Jakby magię nakładano tutaj warstwami niczym farbę przez wiele wieków.  
Wcześniej był zbyt zaaferowany tym, żeby rozejrzeć się dokładnie wokół, a teraz przez panujący mrok widział prawie tylko i wyłącznie Severusa. Nie żałował jednak. Profil jego męża zdawał się niemal łagodny, jakby Severus gdziekolwiek był nareszcie znajdował się w miejscu, które nie było wypełnione przez idiotów. Albo śnił o czymś przyjemnym. Jak kolejne eliksiry do uwarzenia albo nowe księgi do jego zbioru.  
Drzwi komnaty skrzypnęły cicho. Nie zauważył tego wcześniej, ale w ciszy ten dźwięk był niemal ogłuszający. Elisanna wsunęła się do środka sama, więc spiął się wyraźnie.  
\- Nie przyszłam tutaj zabijać mojego własnego brata – odparła sucho, całkiem prawidłowo odczytując to jak się wzdrygnął.  
Wierzył jej, ale i tak obserwował ostrożnie każdy jej ruch.  
\- Przyszłam sprawdzić jak się czujesz – poinformowała go, a potem odwróciła się w poszukiwaniu fotela.  
Jej znoszona suknia, była wymięta w tak wielu miejscach, że to prawie wyglądało jakby było zamierzone.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała, gdy nie zareagował na jej wcześniejsze słowa.  
Zastanawiał się czy powinien skłamać, ale wydawało mu się to mocno nie na miejscu. Była jedną z mistrzyń, które przygotowywały antidotum, więc potrzebowały informacji. A przynajmniej Hermiona uważała, że to ważne.  
\- Otępiały – zaczął, odchrząkując.  
Ron wyszedł kilka godzin wcześniej, a mikstury Elsbeth może i utrzymywały go przy życiu, ale jednak igrały z jego strunami głosowymi.  
\- Nie czuję ręki – dodał, ponieważ to martwiło go najbardziej.  
\- To zrozumiałe – stwierdziła, ale nie brzmiało to jak pocieszenie. – Nie masz dość sił, żeby go utrzymać – ciągnęła dalej. – Twoja ręka jest bardziej za bramami niż reszta ciała. Dopóki trzymasz Severusa, ona też będzie zawieszona – oznajmiła mu.  
To miało jakiś dziwny sens. Wydawało mu się, że obie z Deidre specjalnie nie wdawały się w techniczne kwestie tego, gdzie znajduje się Severus. Nie wierzył, aby jego mąż nie zgłębił tematu śmierci, gdy sam był z nią tak mocno związany. I wątpił, aby Severus używał tak poetyckich niemal porównań. Jego język byłby bardziej surowy i lakoniczny. Może jednak kobiety nie chciały go do końca przestraszyć.  
\- Odzyskam czucie w dłoni? – spytał niepewny czy chce swoją odpowiedź.  
Była to jego prawa ręka, więc ta odpowiedzialna za wszelki ruch. Czy panowanie nad różdżką. Tylko w kwestii howlu korzystał z lewej, ponieważ w walce miał być to jego dodatkowy atut, a nie jedyna forma obrony.  
A przynajmniej tak twierdził Severus.  
\- Tak – odparła Elisanna krótko.  
Milczeli i Harry nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Siostra Severusa wydawała mu się jedną z tych smutnych kobiet, których się po prostu nie rozgryzało. Jakby ten ból w nich był ich prywatnym silnikiem napędowym. Jej oczy były zawsze bardzo skupione i mógł przysiąc, że nie widział w nich radosnych pobłysków. A nawet Severus czasem się rozpromieniał.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś smutna? – spytał, wtulając się w chłodne ciało za sobą.  
Elisanna drgnęła, jakby nie spodziewała się kompletnie, że ktokolwiek zada jej to pytanie tak bardzo wprost. Nie zaprzeczyła jednak. Wydawało się, że mocno zastanawia się nad odpowiedzią, a może tylko czy wyjawić ją jemu.  
\- Kiedy tutaj rodzi się dziecko – zaczęła i urwała. – Kiedy tutaj rodzi się dziecko, nadajemy mu imię. Nasza matka pochodziła z twojego świata, więc nie wiedziała, że należało to robić bardzo ostrożnie. W imionach jest moc i chociaż Severus nie chce w to wierzyć, one kształtują naszą przyszłość – ciągnęła. – Kiedy urodził się Severus, matka nadała mu nieświadomie imię, które oznaczało, że będzie całe życie gorzki. Z początku był jak każdy inny chłopiec, ale kiedy przeniósł się do waszej szkoły, zmiana była podobno ogromna. A śmierć rodziców odcisnęła na nim ogromne piętno – urwała Elisanna biorąc głębszy wdech. – Widział jak umierają oboje, matka próbując go uratować, a ojciec, ponieważ całą magię ukrył w kobiecie, którą kochał nie mówiąc jej o tym ani słowa. I Severus został sam naprzeciwko czarodzieja, który chciał jego śmierci i jego pomagierów.  
Harry zesztywniał, starając się dostrzec jej twarz, ale kobieta ukryła się w mroku, jakby nie chciała być widziana.  
\- Syn Kamalii pierwszy przybył na miejsce. Zaledwie w sekundy po śmierci Strażników. Wiedział, że nie wygra z czarodziejem na obcej ziemi, więc zrobił jedyne co mógł sensownego w takiej chwili. Ukląkł oddając hołd kolejnemu ze Strażników. Nasza moc bowiem, ten tytuł nie zostaje przekazany dopóki ktokolwiek sprzed Bram nie uzna naszych praw. Magia pozostaje nieaktywna, nie dając możliwości do zniszczenia jej, zatem też zabicia nosiciela, ale nie umożliwia też korzystania z jej zasobów – wyjaśniła. – Ścięto mu głowę zaraz potem, a przebudzenie mocy w Severusie zapewniło wam spokój na kilka lat. Nie zniszczyło mocy czy jestestwa czarodzieja, ale poturbowało do tego stopnia, że zapomniał swoje imię i musiał nadać sobie nowe – dodała Elisanna.  
Harry odchrząknął, nie wiedząc co powinien teraz powiedzieć. A czuł, że słowo albo dwa pomogłyby.  
\- Co znaczy twoje imię? – spytał w końcu nieśmiało.  
Elisanna prychnęła.  
\- Radość. Elisanna brzmi jak szczęście – odparła kobieta dziwnie gorzko. – Zostało nadane zanim moja matka zobaczyła mnie. Widząc co dzieje się z synem, chciała upewnić się, że przynajmniej jej córka będzie światłem klejnotów Avalonu, ale nadawanie imion zanim zobaczyło się dziecko przynosi pecha. Zginęli tak nagle potem, że tutaj już nikt prócz Kamalii nie nazywa mnie Elisanną. Ona twierdzi, że dalej jestem jej szczęściem – wyjaśniła tonem, który świadczył o tym, że nie wierzy wieloletniej opiekunce.  
Harry poruszył się lekko, czując, że zaczyna powoli zapadać w sen. Wydawało mu się to dziwne, bo jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej myślał o wiele klarowniej.  
\- Jak zatem mówią ci teraz? – spytał, starając się nie ziewać.  
\- Seara, co znaczy czarna – odparła Elisanna i wydawało mu się, że się przesłyszał.  
Kiedy zapadał w sen czuł, że kobieta zmienia mu okład na czole.

ooo

Syriusz był tym, którego zobaczył najpierw. Nie sądził jednak, że jego ojciec chrzestny wskoczy na łózko i będzie tak agresywnie próbował rozłączyć ich dłonie. Harry nawet nie musiał zaciskać ręki na palcach Severusa. Zaklęcie skleiło ich skutecznie i kiedy zdał sobie o tym sprawę dobę wcześniej, spał o wiele spokojniej nie bojąc się, że jego mąż umrze, gdy on nie będzie świadom tego, iż go puszcza.  
\- Cholera! – warknął mężczyzna, poddając się.  
\- Zwariowałeś? – spytał Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać.  
\- Fawkes gdzieś odleciał – odparł Syriusz. – Kingsley jest w areszcie aurorów, a Hermiona powiedziała, że nie mają nic – poinformował go ojciec chrzestny. – Jako twój opiekun nakazuję ci puścić go, Harry. Próbowałeś, ale nikt nie będzie ci miał za złe, jeśli go zostawisz. Masz szesnaście lat, oni nie sądzili nawet, że dożyjesz do dzisiaj – mówił dalej Syriusz.  
Harry spojrzał na niego, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.  
\- Nie jesteś już moim opiekunem – odparł spokojnie. – W dniu, w którym zostałem mężem Severusa, stałem się odpowiedzialny za siebie – ciągnął dalej. – Powiedz Deidre, żeby odbili Kingsleya.  
\- Co? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- Powiedz Deidre, żeby odbili Kingsleya. Ona to przygotuje albo będzie wiedziała komu to zlecić dalej – oznajmił mu, starając się brzmieć na w miarę pewnego siebie.  
Ten pomysł wydał mu się oczywistym już w pierwszej chwili. Wiedział, że mieszkańcy mają moc dostateczną temu, aby się przeciwstawić aurorom i zapewne obeznali się z technikami walki, którymi tamci dysponowali. Nagle to było jak z Gryfonami i Ślizgonami. Potrzebowali informacji o tamtych i planu, który doprowadziłby ich do zwycięstwa.  
\- Ministerstwo i tak wie, że Kingsley nie jest z ich świata, więc będą chcieli go przesłuchać do czego nie możemy dopuścić. A jednocześnie z Severusem zapewne nigdy nie pokażemy się więcej w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii – dodał i usłyszał bardzo powolne ciche brawa.  
Deidre stanęła w drzwiach pierwszy raz skłaniając mu się lekko.  
\- Słyszałaś? – spytał.  
Kobieta przytaknęła.  
\- Bez zabijania. Wchodzicie i wychodzicie. Potraficie robić to samo z pierścieniami co Severus czy jest wam on normalnie potrzebny? – spytał niepewnie.  
\- Pierścienie pochodzą od Severusa, który umocnił bariery. Jednak nie zabronił nam nigdy podróżować – odparła kobieta, a potem skłoniła się ponownie i Harry nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać czy zdał jakiś dziwny test.  
\- Czekaj – powiedział, zatrzymując ją w pół ruchu. – W Ministerstwie może być coś przydatnego… - urwał, gryząc wargi. – Jeśli uznasz to za bezpieczne, weźcie dwie grupy albo nawet trzy. Jedna robi zamieszanie, druga odbija Kingsleya, a trzecia z Arturem Weasleyem jeśli ten się zgodzi, niech spenetruje podziemia. Może traficie na kamień filozoficzny albo jakieś inne uniwersalne antidotum – dodał.  
\- Trzy grupy – powtórzyła po nim kobieta. – Bez zabijania – dodała, jakby nie do końca zgadzała się z tym punktem. – Bez zabijania niewinnych czy bez zabijania ogólnie, a może bez zabijania tych, którzy nie są zwolennikami.  
Mierzyli się wzrokiem trochę dłużej i naprawdę cieszył się, że w pomieszczeniu jest tylko Syriusz, ponieważ jego ojciec chrzestny był jedyną osobą na świecie, która nie oceniałaby jego decyzji.  
\- Bez zabijania tych, którzy nie są zwolennikami – uściślił i Deidre usatysfakcjonowana wyszła z jego komnat.  
Czuł na czole dłoń ojca chrzestnego, gdy ten przeczesywał jego włosy. Okład musiał być zmieniany niedawno, bo przyjemny chłód łagodził pulsowanie w jego głowie.  
\- Kazałeś jej splądrować Ministerstwo – stwierdził Syriusz niedowierzająco.  
\- Mogą znaleźć coś przydatnego, co kurzy się od lat – odparł tylko.

ooo

Kingsley wyglądał zaskakująco dobrze, chociaż opuchlizna zasłaniała odrobinę jego oko. Harry ocknął się akurat, gdy mężczyzna siadał na jednym z foteli, na którym rezydenci się tylko zmieniali. Nawet bliźniacy wpadli na kilka minut, ale ewidentnie byli w fazie przygotowywania czegoś naprawdę dużego, bo zniknęli zaraz później zostawiając Ginny i Rona.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytał mężczyzna.  
\- Czułbym się lepiej, gdyby to nie było pytanie, które zadają mi wszyscy zanim się przywitają – odparł.  
\- Wyglądasz jak śmierć – stwierdził Kingsley. – Jesteś bardziej siny niż po wyjściu z tego cholernego jeziora w środku zimy – poinformował go były auror. – Severusowi przynajmniej podobał się medalion? – spytał mężczyzna ciekawie.  
Harry uśmiechnął się, zanim zdążył się powstrzymać i Kingsley skinął głową, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego. Nie byli przyjaciółmi. W zasadzie widywał się z Kingsleyem tylko, gdy przypadkowo przyłapywał Severusa na rozmowach z nim. Sami nie zamienili zbyt wielu słów i w zasadzie nie wiedział dlaczego były auror przyszedł do odwiedzić.  
\- Nie mają antidotum – odgadł.  
Kingsley skinął głową, zapewne nie zamierzając go okłamywać.  
\- Deidre zajmuje się eliminacją – podjął nagle mężczyzna. – Eliminacją ludzi albo problemów. Zależy jak to nazwiesz. Dawanie jej carte blanche na odbijanie kogokolwiek środkami jakie chce, było…  
Harry zamarł, ponieważ nie tego się spodziewał. Deidre wydawała mu się niebezpieczna już podczas ich pierwszego spotkania. Kobieta nie stroniła od przemocy, ale Severus zdawał się traktować ją jak przyjaciółkę. Albo bliską współpracownicę. Nie znał faktycznych układów między nimi, ale miał nadzieję, że wraz z Kingsleyem nie walczyli o jakieś wpływy. Hermiona zapewne lepiej poznałaby się na sytuacji – dla niej polityka zdawała się niezwykle jasna i klarowna.  
\- Ministerstwo na pewno będzie ci wdzięczne, gdy pochowają zmarłych. Nie ma już Śmierciożerców w szeregach aurorów, a każdego martwego pozostawiła z Mrocznym Znakiem na wierzchu – poinformował go Kingsley.  
\- Uhm – zaczął Harry, pierwszy raz tego dnia nie czując się już tak pewnie.  
\- To nie jest złe. Po prostu… następnym razem postępuj z większą rozwagą. Ta kobieta zabija każdego, kto staje jej na drodze – westchnął Kingsley. – Dlatego próbowano ostatnio ją wyeliminować – dodał niby przypadkiem mężczyzna.  
\- Wyeliminować? – spytał Harry. – Deidre?  
Kingsley wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Jeśli chcesz zorganizować bunt, najpierw zaczynasz pozbywać się tych, których boisz się najbardziej. Deidre ma dość osobliwą opinię, chociaż kiedy patrzysz na nią świergoczącą do Regulusa, łatwo się pomylić – oznajmił mu Kingsley.  
Harry poruszył się niespokojnie, obserwując twarz mężczyzny. Nie wydawało mu się, żeby auror go okłamał, ale jeśli faktycznie Severus miał tutaj jakiekolwiek kłopoty, to wyjaśniało to dziwne przemówienie i potem to, że kazał śledzić bliźniaków, którzy byli jedynymi zdolnymi do tego, aby wymknąć się z domu. Sam obiecał nie wpakować się w kłopoty i tylko dlatego, że usłyszał o medalionie, wyszedł sam. Trafił wtedy jednak niemal od razu na Kingsleya, zatem dom po prostu musiał być pod obserwacją. Harry od dawna nie wierzył już w przypadki.  
\- Mówisz mi to, bo chcesz, żebym coś zrobił? Czy po to, żebym wiedział? – zainteresował się niemal od razu.  
Kingsley jednak nie odpowiedział.

ooo

Kiedy Hermiona odwiedziła go później tego dnia, zaczynała boleć go głowa. Czuł, że to coś poważnego, bo mdliło go i miał ochotę wypluć z siebie wszystkie wnętrzności. Musiał wyglądać o wiele gorzej, bo przyjaciółka spoglądała na niego z wyraźnym zmartwieniem. Sama zresztą miała worki pod oczami, więc nie wydawało się, aby zażyła wiele snu w ciągu ostatnich dni.  
\- Jest gorzej, prawda? – spytała, przecierając twarz.  
\- Macie coś? – zmienił temat pospiesznie, jednak Hermiona nie dała się zbić z tropu.  
\- Co doszło do ręki i odrętwienia? – spytała dziewczyna.  
\- Odpowiedz na moje pytanie to odpowiem na twoje – starał się postawić na swoim.  
Hermiona skrzywiła się.  
\- Nie mam wiele. Rozmawiałyśmy nawet z Narcyzą i Draco, ale nie wiedzą co za trucizna była w lasce ani czy chociaż Lucjusz miał antidotum – powiedziała Gryfonka. – To jest wszystko co mamy – przyznała gorzko.  
\- Boli mnie głowa – poinformował ją. – Dość mocno. To raczej ostatnia prosta – dodał, czując się dziwnie, gdy te słowa wyszły z jego ust. – A więc Malfoyowie… - zaczął, mając nadzieję, że Hermiona to podchwyci. – Slytherin byłby tak zawiedziony… - ciągnął dalej i zamarł.  
Severus nienawidził węży, ale musiał przyznać, że gady pomogły mu już nie raz. Nie tylko w śledzeniu poczynań Ślizgonów, ale przede wszystkim przy usuwaniu znaku męża. To wydawało się tak odległym zdarzeniem, że niemal wyparł je z pamięci. Tym bardziej, że Severus ewidentnie sobie nie życzył wężowych ingerencji w jego stan zdrowia.  
\- Herm – zaczął, starając się unieść na łokciach.  
Dziewczyna zaalarmowana jego zachowaniem przysunęła się bliżej, sprawdzając jego temperaturę.  
\- Herm, wyczaruj węża – poprosił ją szybko.  
\- Węża? – spytała z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Jakiegokolwiek – powiedział, czując, że nowa nadzieja zaczyna w niego wstępować.  
\- Majaczysz – poinformowała go, głaszcząc go po włosach. – Powiem mistrzyni, żeby dodała więcej… - urwała, gdy chwycił ją za nadgarstek i ścisnął.  
\- Wyczaruj węża – poprosił. – Nie mam różdżki, nie wiem gdzie jest, ale jeśli mi ufasz, po prostu to zrób. Nic ci nie szkodzi taki eksperyment – dodał.  
Hermiona wyswobodziła się z jego nie tak mocnego uścisku jak wydawało mu się na początku i oddaliła z różdżką w dłoni. Przez krótką chwilę miał wrażenie, że dziewczyna po prostu wyjdzie z jego komnat, wołając kogoś do pomocy przy obniżeniu jego temperatury, ale ona zakręciła różdżką w powietrzu.  
\- Serpensortia – powiedziała całkiem wyraźnie i mały ciemnozielony wąż pojawił się na posadzce.  
Harry odetchnął z ulgą.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się, wpatrując się w węża, który przypełzał coraz bliżej niego.  
\- Harry? – zaczęła niepewnie Hermiona.  
\- Spokojnie. Wszystko jest pod kontrolą – powiedział, chociaż wcale nie był tego taki pewien.  
Wąż obserwował go uważnie, jakby doskonale wiedział, że jest tutaj w jakimś celu. Harry zawsze sądził, że efekty zaklęć są nieświadome tego dlaczego znalazły się teraz i tu, ale ten mały gad przeczył tej teorii.  
\- Witaj – wysyczał w końcu wąż. – Twój człowiek nie wygląda zbyt zdrowo – stwierdził, spoglądając na Severusa.  
Harry zastanawiał się jak musieli wyglądać w oczach gada. Jedno ciało tak chłodne, że niemal sine. A drugie rozgrzane niemal do granic możliwości ludzkich.  
\- Czy możesz mi pomóc? – spytał wprost, wiedząc, że nie ma sensu owijania w bawełnę.  
Węże wbrew pozorom nie były w niczym podobne do Ślizgonów. Już te w komnatach Severusa uświadomiły go, że kochają proste rozmowy i prawdę.  
\- Jak masz na imię? – zainteresował się nagle wąż.  
\- Harry Potter – odparł.  
\- Skup się zatem, Harry Potterze – wysyczał gad, hipnotyzując go swoim wzrokiem.


	42. Chapter 42

**Przepraszam za tak długą przerwę, ale oczywiście przypominam, że opowiadania wiszą na ao3, więc zawsze można tam zajrzeć, gdyby okres oczekiwania na przerzucenie tekstu był nieznośny :)**

* * *

Severus czuł, że spada. To uczucie było mu dość znane, ponieważ niemal całe życie przewracał się. Najpierw jako noworodek, a potem już jako dorosły – w o wiele bardziej poważny sposób. Uczucie spadania towarzyszyło mu od zawsze. Gdy jego rodzice zginęli, a Seara podjęła decyzję, by poprowadzić niewielką grupkę mieszkańców w jego zastępstwie. Gdy poślubił Harry'ego Pottera wbrew rozsądkowi.  
Tym razem jednak Severus spadał tak krótko, że nie potrafił ocenić właściwie co się dzieje. Nie był pewien czy to śmierć, ale nie sądził, aby tak było. Spadanie w nicość odbywało się tak szybko, że ludzie nie pamiętali lotu. On tymczasem spadał, a potem uderzył w coś tak mocno, że poderwał się na równe nogi tylko po to, aby przekonać się, że naprawdę niczego nie złamał.  
Kiedy wylądował na podłodze z szeroko otwartymi oczami początkowo nie poznawał pomieszczenia. Seara objęła go w pasie i próbowała podnieść na łóżko, więc usłużnie wrócił na posłanie. Jego gardło zresztą wydawało się szorstkie od wielu godzin nie mówienia.  
Harry leżał blady i półprzytomny zaraz obok, i na jego ustach gościł ten typowy gryfoński uśmiech, który mówił 'nie wiem jak to zrobiłem, ale udało się'.  
\- Co? – wychrypiał.  
\- Żyjesz – odparł chłopak, jakby to go tak cieszyło.  
Severus zesztywniał przypominając sobie nagle zemstę Lucjusza. Zapewne ostatnią rzecz, którą Malfoy zrobił przed śmiercią. Voldemort zapewne nie wybaczy mu, że ukochany Lucjusz jest mugolem. Miłość Pana miała swoje granice i przebiegały one dokładnie tam.  
Jad w lasce jednak był jego dziełem. Trucizna miała zabijać już po kontakcie z kilkoma kroplami. Nie było sposobu, aby temu przeciwdziałać. Był tego pewien, bo przez lata szukał antidotum, spodziewając się, że sytuacja, gdy będzie potrzebne, nadejdzie szybciej niż później.  
\- To… - urwał Severus, zerkając na węża leżącego w ich pościeli.  
Uśmiech Harry'ego zmniejszył się odrobinę, jakby wiedział, że Severus nie będzie zadowolony z ich towarzysza. Faktycznie gad za bardzo przypominał zwłoki, z których początkowo zebrał jad do zrobienia trucizny.  
Granger podeszła do nich bliżej, a potem zaczęła gładzić Pottera po czole.  
Severus nie mógł nie obserwować tego jak jej dłoń ginie w tych bujnych ciemnych włosach. Kiedy całowali się wczoraj… albo kiedyś tam w przeszłości, bo nie wiedział jaki dzień dokładnie dzisiaj, mógł wyczuć jak miękkie są. Teraz splątane i mokre od potu sprawiały, że zastanawiał się jakim kosztem wąż uratował mu życie.  
Próbował się ponownie podnieść, ale jego dłoń szczypała. Rana nie mogła być wielka, ale osadzona w takim niewygodnym miejscu, że powinien ją zaleczyć. Zamarł, gdy dostrzegł, że to nic innego jak jedno z wejść. Wejść do krainy, gdzie zapuszczał się dotąd tylko on.  
Spojrzał zszokowany na Elisannę, ale ta wciąż ze spokojem przyglądała się jego mężowi. Przełknął głośno ślinę, gdy jego wzrok podążył do wciąż leżącej bezwładnie na pościeli dłoni Harry'ego. Rana powoli zabliźniała się, chociaż nie należał przecież w pełni do jego świata. Nie byli tacy sami i Severus był pewien, że nie są równi. Nie w obliczu magii. A jednak chłopak utrzymał go. I Severus nie wiedział ile bólu go to kosztowało, bo sam nigdy nie odważył się ściągać kogokolwiek tak bliskiego przejścia. Mógł zamykać Bramy na kilka godzin, aby rodzina pożegnała się z umierającym, ale nigdy nie pozwoliłby bólowi śmierci mieć jakikolwiek kontakt z jego ciałem. Już leczenie ran wydawało się torturą. Latami uczył się opanowywać na tyle, aby nie mdleć w trakcie i skutkiem tego gierki Voldemorta stawały się dziecinnymi igraszkami.  
Jednak to. Jak zawsze w przypadku Pottera powinno być niemożliwe.  
\- Powinien się przespać – powiedziała Elisanna.  
Jej głos się jeszcze odrobinę łamał, może dlatego milczała do tej pory.  
\- Pot… Harry – westchnął, nie wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
\- Jak się czujesz? – spytała jego siostra.  
Zdawał sobie sprawę, że gdzieś tam powinien mieć kolejną ranę, ale musiała zagoić się w trakcie. Poza tym był rozbudzony do granic możliwości i nie chciał się dowiedzieć, że zabrał Harry'emu część sił życiowych.  
\- Dobrze – odparł i pochylił się w kierunku chłopaka, którego oczy już się zamykały.  
Jego mąż od tygodni nie był równie blady i zaczynało go to niepokoić. Harry miał być rumiany i radosny. To chciał mu zapewnić, a nie ból i śmierć wokół.  
Elisanna złapała go za nadgarstek zanim zdążył dotknąć czoła chłopaka.  
\- Powinien odpocząć – powtórzyła. – Jeśli nie zamierzasz spać… - urwała.  
Łóżko było na tyle duże, że zapewne mógłby leżeć w nim i obserwować swojego męża. Zrobił podobnie, gdy byli w domu Kamalii, chociaż Harry leżał bliżej. Nie wyobrażał sobie jak bardzo wyczerpane mogło być szesnastoletnie zaledwie ciało. On kontroli uczył się przez lata i do pierwszych ludzi, których rany zamykał podchodził po dwa trzy razy. Harry natomiast go nie puścił. Nie był w stanie wpłynąć na jego stan, ale trzymał go. I Severus wiedział, że nie jedna i nie dwie osoby namawiały go do tego, aby przestał cierpieć.  
\- Zostanę przy nim – powiedział, starając się, aby jego głos nie drżał.  
Elisanna nie wydawała się zaskoczona.  
\- Jesteś jeszcze skołowany – zaczęła ostrożnie.  
\- Myślę, że pan profesor ma rację. Harry wolałby się obudzić i zobaczyć jego niż kogokolwiek innego – wtrąciła się nagle Granger. – Poza tym sprawdziłam i pan profesor czuje się całkiem dobrze… - urwała, widząc ich miny. – Mistrzyni nauczyła mnie zaklęć. Doglądałam was obu – wyjaśniła Granger.  
Severus wciąż nie potrafił sobie wyobrazić jej jako pielęgniarki. Ludzie z takimi umysłami nie byli przeznaczeni do celów tak trywialnych.  
Widział jak Elisanna z sobą walczy i w końcu jego siostra westchnęła.  
\- Próbowałam go przekonać, żeby cię puścił – powiedziała w końcu tak grobowym tonem, że zdawała się zabierać cały dźwięk z pomieszczenia.  
\- Wiem – odparł krótko. – Nie wierzyłaś, że mu się uda – odgadł i położył swoją dłoń na jej ręce, ściskając lekko. – Linia Strażników nie może wygasnąć – dodał.

ooo

Severus nie mógł oderwać wzroku od bladych linii ciała Harry'ego. Normalnie zapewne byłby oburzony tym, że tak wiele osób traktowało sypialnie jego rodziców jako pokój narad czy po prostu wizyt. Jego komnaty zawsze odznaczały się dość sporą prywatnością, ale Harry zawsze tam gdzie się znajdował ściągał do siebie ludzi i może to była jego tajemna moc.  
Skóra jego męża wciąż miała niezdrowy kolor. Chłopak był tak zmęczony, że nie poruszył się nawet, gdy Severus wsunął go pod pościel. Ciało walczące ze śmiercią przeważnie miało podniesioną temperaturę. Sam doświadczał podobnych skoków, gdy zadzierał z ranami o wiele bardziej groźnymi niż wydawało mu się początkowo. Potem jednak słabł i marzł. Dlatego jego szaty miały tak wiele warstw. Zachowanie ciepła stawało się priorytetem, gdy balans był tak bardzo niepewny.  
Harry był chłodny, ale nie lodowaty, co było dobrym znakiem. Severus nie mógł nic zrobić z jego dłonią. Ponowne otworzenie więzi – kolejnej – między nimi, byłoby niebezpieczne. Nie miał pewności która ze stron brałaby, a która dawała. A nie chciał, aby chłopak osłabł jeszcze bardziej.  
Wydawał się niemal kruchy pod ciężką kołdrą, ale jednocześnie miał w sobie siłę, której Severus wcześniej nie dostrzegał. I może teraz też jej nie widział, ale jego stosunek do chłopaka zmienił się tak bardzo, że po prostu nie dostrzegał granicy pomiędzy tym co wyłapywały jego oczy, a umysł.  
Harry oddychał równo, ale płytko, więc musiał zapaść w głęboki sen i Severus położył się wzdłuż mniejszego ciała, samemu czując się nagle bardzo zmęczonym.

ooo

Obudził się, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś próbuje wejść do komnat. Deidre musiała być bardzo zaskoczona, że nawet klamka nie drgnęła pod naporem jej własnej magii. Spojrzał na Harry'ego, który zaczynał wyglądać już lepiej i zesztywniał, gdy jego własny żołądek zdradził go. Kamalia zapewne ucieszyłaby się i poinformowała go, że to pierwszy dowód na to, że jest w pełni sił.  
\- Czego przeklęta kobieto? – spytał, wysuwając się z ich sypialni.  
Deidre odskoczyła i poczuł niewielką satysfakcję z tego, że potrafił ją jeszcze zaskoczyć. Czy wystraszyć.  
\- Myślałam, że chciałbyś raport – zaczęła niepewnie.  
Severus spojrzał na nią badawczo. Deidre rzadko przychodziła do niego w tak błahych sprawach. Była jedną z najbardziej niezależnych.  
\- Panie – dodała szybko i po prostu wiedział, że mu się to nie spodoba.  
\- Co zrobiłaś? – spytał, czując się nagle zmęczonym.  
\- Niczego na co nie dostałam pozwolenia – odparła spokojnie. – Twój mąż kazał mi odbić Kingsleya z rąk aurorów i pozwolił mi zrobić tam czystki…  
Severus otworzył usta, ale nie wiedział co powiedzieć. Nie potrafił ich też zamknąć. Sądził, że Harry nie był dość przytomny, żeby robić cokolwiek. Jeśli jednak mieszkańcy zwracali się do niego jak do faktycznego jego następcy. Wieść o jego ranach albo nawet śmierci musiała się roznieść. Zresztą przeniesienie go do zamku było jednoznaczne z tym, że już niedługo miał być ogłoszony następca. Ktoś, kto nie byłby jego siostrą – chociaż to Elisannę stawiał zawsze jako swoją prawą rękę. To ona miała objąć sobą całą magię, która pulsowała w tym miejscu.  
Nigdy nie wiedzieli co dokładnie stanie się z Bramami bez Strażnika. Mogły zostać na zawsze zamknięte i już nikt nie odwiedzałby mieszkańców. Albo otwarte na oścież i najgorsi z najgorszych zalaliby nie tylko ten, ale i inne światy. Nie miał złudzeń co do tych, którzy mieszkali w Przedsionku. Jak zawsze zdarzali się wśród nich dobrzy i źli ludzie.  
Żyli jako równi i na równi z nimi umierali, przenosząc się za rzekę. Nikt nie chciał się jednak z nimi widywać, więc gorzknieli z czasem.  
\- Wytropiłaś co do jednego? – upewnił się, bo oczami wyobraźni widział Deidre, która przeszukiwała kolejne piętra Ministerstwa tworząc więcej chaosu niż Gryfoni w dzień swojego zwycięskiego meczu w quidditch.  
\- Za pozwoleniem – przypomniała mu kobieta.  
\- Pozwolenie zostało cofnięte – uświadomił ją.  
Kąciki ust kobiety drgnęły lekko.  
\- Kingsley powiedział to samo – poinformowała go spokojnie. – Twój mąż nie przepada za zabijaniem.  
Severus nie był zaskoczony. Kingsley na pewno widząc zniszczenia, nie mógł nie uciąć sobie małej rozmowy z Harrym. Tym bardziej, jeśli Elisanna chciała wykorzystywać niewiedzę jego męża co do własnych możliwości. Kobieta była niczym kobra, więc mimo to, że przyjaźnili się od lat, trzymał się na baczności. Albo dlatego, że przyjaźnili się tak długo – znał ją o wiele za dobrze.  
Deidre spoglądała na niego, jakby chciała dodać coś jeszcze, ale nie wiedziała jak to przekazać.  
\- Ostatnio zmieniłam zdanie – zaczęła w końcu. – Jest mi wszystko jedno który z was będzie żył.  
Kąciki ust Severusa drgnęły. Zaimponowanie Deidre nie było najłatwiejsze, ale cokolwiek zrobił Harry, przyniosło nieoczekiwane skutki. Udowodnienie siły tego związku pozostawił na lata, gdy jego mąż będzie dorosły. Ukrywanie chłopaka miało nie być łatwe, ale nie chciał go rzucać na głęboką wodę przed Radę, która czekała na każde jego potknięcie.  
Najbliższy krąg jego znajomych i przyjaciół zaczynał się oswajać z chłopakiem, ale w najśmielszych marzeniach nigdy nie sądził, że zaakceptują go może nie jako całkowicie przywódcę, ale kogoś na tyle decyzyjnego, żeby faktycznie wykonywać jego polecenia.  
\- W którym z pokoi są nasze rzeczy? – spytał.  
Deidre spojrzała na niego jak na idiotę.  
\- W sypialni, z której wyszedłeś – odparła.  
\- Przyślij jedzenie. I dużo owoców. I słodycze – powiedział jej, przygryzając wnętrze policzka.  
\- Jakieś kwiaty? Świece? – spytała, zapewne chcąc się z nim podrażnić.  
On nie był jednak w nastroju do żartów.  
\- I jego przyjaciół wraz z psi… Syriuszem – poprawił się w ostatniej chwili.  
Deidre wzruszyła ramionami, jakby chciała powiedzieć 'i co ja mogę'.

ooo

Przebrał się, czując się o wiele lepiej, kiedy ciepła woda obmyła jego ciało. Zaklęcia Kamalii bywały skuteczne, ale jednak nie mogły zastąpić starej dobrej kąpieli. Nie wiedział jak wiele czasu spędzi Harry w łóżku, ale podejrzewał, że zostali mieszkańcami na zamku na o wiele dłużej niż planowano.  
Nie mogli wrócić do czarodziejskiego świata, gdy aurorzy szukali jego i Kingsleya. On nie mógł wrócić. Harry nie był poszukiwany jako zbieg, ale ofiara, więc jego dotyczyły całkiem inne prawa.  
Nie chciał przebierać męża w czyste ubranie, gdy Gryfon nie wziął kąpieli. Nie wiedział jednak jak zareagowałby chłopak, gdyby ocknął się, gdy Severus wkładałby go do wanny. Problem sam się rozwiązał, gdy próbował przesunąć Harry'ego tak, by nie leżał na samym brzegu łóżka.  
Jego mąż otworzył oczy i przetarł je, jakby nie spodziewał się, że zobaczą się z tak bliska.  
Na jego twarzy niemal od razu pojawił się ten lekki uśmiech, od którego Severus robił się powoli uzależniony.  
\- Cześć – przywitał się Harry.  
Jego głos był zaskakująco czysty. Ostatnie godziny snu musiały go dobrze zregenerować, bo na jego policzkach pojawiał się dobrze znany rumieniec.  
\- Co robisz? – spytał chłopak, a potem podniósł się na łokciach.  
Severus chciał powiedzieć, że zamierzał go przebrać, a potem zacząć wrzeszczeć za głupotę, którą się wykazał jego mąż, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Mięśnie zacisnęły się tak mocno, że nie potrafił wyartykułować ani jednego słowa.  
\- Czujesz się już lepiej? – pytał Harry.  
Severus polizał swoją dolną wargę tylko po to, żeby zrobić cokolwiek innego niż gapienie się w oczy chłopaka. Bez okularów zdawały się jeszcze zieleńsze, co wydawało mu się mocnym idiotyzmem. Może jednak podczas tego spadania wylądowało na głowie.  
\- Jestem ci wdzięczny… - zaczął i to musiały być złe słowa, bo Harry spojrzał na niego ostro.  
Chłopak ze zdumiewającą szybkością przeturlał się na drugą stronę łóżka i stanął na podłodze, odgradzając się od niego meblem. Zachwiał się co prawda, ale jego młody organizm i tak bardzo szybko zwalczył wcześniejsze zmęczenie.  
\- Wdzięczny?! – spytał Harry, podnosząc głos. – Nie chcę, żebyś był wdzięczny! Chrzanię twoją wdzięczność! – warknął.  
Severus zamarł nagle przypominając sobie ich wcześniejszą rozmowę na ten temat.  
\- Źle mnie zrozumiałeś – zaczął, starając się jakoś załagodzić sytuację, ale chłopak spoglądał na niego z wściekłością, którą mógł porównać tylko do czasów, gdy niesprawiedliwie odejmował Gryffindorowi punkty.  
\- Źle cię zrozumiałem? – spytał retorycznie Harry. – Zawsze cię źle rozumiem? Może ty mnie źle zrozumiałeś? – spytał, spoglądając na tace ze słodyczami, które Deidre kazała rozłożyć na stole. – Nie chcę twojej wdzięczności! – krzyknął.  
\- Wiem – warknął Severus, czując, że ostatnie godziny nerwów w końcu mają swoje ujście. – Też nie chcę twojej wdzięczności! Albo poczucia obowiązku! Albo… - urwał, bo nie miał pojęcia jak to nazwać.  
Większość z tych, którzy przenosili się do Przedsionka, traktowało go jak boga. Albo z kolei wykazywali się w stosunku do niego psią lojalnością. Nienawidził bezmyślności. Jeśli już chcieli umierać, to miał nadzieję, że wiedząc za co to robią.  
\- I dobrze! Bo nie jestem ci wdzięczny! – krzyknął Harry.  
\- I ja nie jestem ci wdzięczny! – warknął Severus, czując się nagle jak idiota. – Dlaczego krzyczymy? – spytał.  
Harry przygryzł swoją wargę.  
\- Myślałem, że umrzesz – odparł jego mąż głosem tak nagle cichym, że ledwo usłyszał jego słowa. – Myślałem, że umrzesz. Byłeś taki blady i nieprzytomny… i…  
Severus skrócił dystans pomiędzy nimi w kilku krokach, za bardzo nie wiedząc co powinien teraz zrobić. Harry zresztą przysiadł na łóżku, zapewne dopiero teraz przytłoczony tym wszystkim co się stało.  
Severus doskonale wiedział, że czasami dopóki jesteśmy napędzani adrenaliną, pojmujemy świat w całkiem prostych wartościach, robiąc to, co w danej chwili wydaje się naturalne i oczywiste. Kiedy później hormon przestaje krążyć w naszych żyłach, a napięcie opada, pozostaje tylko strach i myśli, co by było gdyby…  
\- Powinienem na ciebie nawrzeszczeć. Jeśli sądziłem, że usunięcie mojego Mrocznego Znaku było idiotyzmem, posunąłeś się o krok dalej – powiedział szczerze Severus. – W skali głupoty jesteś nadgryfonem. Pokonałeś Longbottoma wysadzającego kociołki i wielu innych współidiotów, którzy nie potrafią nawet poprawnie trzymać różdżki – zrobił głębszy wdech. – To było tak głupie, że nie mam nawet porównania, bo musiałbym cię porównywać do ciebie samego…  
Warga Harry'ego zadrgała niekontrolowanie i chłopak już po chwili śmiał się tak głośno, że Severusowi dzwoniło w uszach. Jego mąż w końcu uspokoił się na tyle, żeby jego ciało nie było wstrząsane spazmami rozbawienia.  
Severus starał się odsunąć, aby dać mu miejsce, ale Harry przyciągnął go do siebie za szaty i zmusił do pochylenia się. Ciepłe usta nie były zaskoczeniem, więc Severus wplótł w jego splątane włosy palce, prawie się na nim kładąc. Ciało chłopaka, przyjemnie twarde i młode nigdy nie powinno być ukrywane pod szatami. I właśnie do tego dążył, gdy rozpinał kolejne guziczki.  
Harry zaśmiał się głośno, jakby właśnie o to chodziło i Severus nie mógł nie prychnąć, gdy ponownie łączył ich usta.  
\- Jesteś dla mnie ważny – wyszeptał chłopak, jakby to była jakaś ogromna tajemnica.  
Severus otworzył usta, żeby odpowiedzieć, gdy nagle usłyszał dość głośnie chrząknięcie. Spojrzał w kierunku drzwi i zamarł, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że w progu stoi Syriusz Black. Wiedział doskonale jak to wygląda, ale Harry przytrzymał go, kiedy tylko próbował się w panice podnieść.  
\- Powiem reszcie, żeby przyszła później – poinformował go Black. – Najlepiej po nas poślijcie – dodał, wychodząc w pośpiechu.


	43. Chapter 43

Harry nie miał pojęcia dlaczego na siebie krzyczeli, ale poczuł się lepiej, gdy zdenerwowanie i może nawet trochę tłumiony strach nareszcie go opuściły. Czuł się dziwnie. Jakby nie do końca we własnej skórze. Jego dłonie mrowiły, co na pewno nie było normalne. Prawa ręka wciąż była bez czucia, gdy Severus ocknął się wreszcie po ingerencji węża, ale teraz zdawała się całkowicie zregenerowana.  
Sądził, że zajmie mu to odrobinę dłużej i zaczynał zastanawiać się nad tym czy nie poprosić Severusa o dodatkowe lekcje howlu. Tej magii mógł używać za pomocą lewej ręki i nie czuł się przy tym zmęczonym.  
Nie widział Syriusza. Jedynie słyszał kilka słów wypowiedzianych z ociąganiem, jakby jego ojciec chrzestny walczył sam ze sobą. Wszyscy przyzwyczajali się jednak do całkiem nowych sytuacji i jeśli wierzyć uwagom, które Hermiona przemycała podczas ich licznych rozmów, Weasleyowie zaczynali zastanawiać się czy nie powierzyć bezpieczeństwa swoich dzieci Severusowi.  
Bill już był jednym z mieszkańców czy tego chcieli czy nie. A Remus powoli skłaniał się do tej myśli.  
Severus opierał o niego swoje czoło. Zamarli jakąś chwilę wcześniej, przestając się całować. Przez moment wdychali tylko powietrze ze swoich ust, a teraz po prostu dotykali się. Harry wracał pamięcią do chwil, które spędzili razem w Hogwarcie nie mógł uwierzyć, że to wcale nie było tak dawno.  
Droga, którą przebyli była długa i kręta, ale nie zamieniłby jej na nic innego.  
Odchylił się lekko i pocałował ponownie swojego męża, nie mogąc się nacieszyć tym, że nareszcie byli bezpieczni. Voldemort został przynajmniej tymczasowo za nimi, a Severus był cały i zdrowy, i całował go równie zaborczo jak Harry się czuł w tym momencie. Elisanna, Kingsley, Deidre, ktokolwiek – oni wszyscy mogli poczekać.  
Jego na nowo rodzące się nerwy pragnęły tego dotyku i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby go powstrzymać.  
\- Harry – wyszeptał Severus i było to dziwnie do niego niepodobne.  
Nie zwracali się do siebie z tą miękkością.  
Otworzył oczy, czując, że Severus skubie jego szczękę, może odrobinę za mocno i za szorstko, ale przez to idealnie. Spojrzał w dół w oczy swojego męża, które świeciły dość dziwnym światłem. Jakby w Severusie odżyła siła, nieukrywana już i może nareszcie nie skrępowana. Coś, co chciało wydostać się za zewnątrz.  
\- Harry – wyszeptał jego mąż cicho.  
Nie mógł nie zachichotać i od razu śmiech utkwił mu w gardle.  
\- Jest tak jak za pierwszym razem – zauważył, przypominając sobie nagle, kiedy ostatnio tak się czuł.  
Tym razem jednak nie było eliksiru bliźniaków i zaskoczenia. Czuł, że chcą tego obaj. I cokolwiek robili – pochodziło to od nich. Może bardziej od Severusa, który miał w sobie więcej magii, ale Harry był pewien, że nie ustępował mężczyźnie.  
Jego mąż zamarł, jakby nagle zaczął żałować, że w ogóle to wszystko zaczął. I dziwne było to, że Harry mógł wyczytać to wszystko z tej normalnie neutralnej maski, którą miał na sobie.  
\- Co zrobiłeś? – spytał, nie pozwalając się mu podnieść.  
Niemal słyszał bicie serca Severusa. Nie byli już jednym i nie dopasowywali się do siebie jak wtedy, gdy byli połączeni, ale ten rytm nijak nie kolidował z jego własnym. Powiedziałby raczej, że uzupełniali się w ten dziwny sposób, którego do końca nie pojmował.  
Severus otworzył usta, ale Harry nie dał mu dojść do głosu.  
\- Zrobiłeś to specjalnie, prawda? Dlatego mogę cię czuć… - stwierdził, a potem przeturlał ich tak, że teraz on był na górze.  
Severus wciąż wpatrywał się w niego z tym pozornym spokojem. Harry jednak czuł jego zdenerwowanie, a potem pojawiła się inna emocja, której nie potrafił nazwać. Jego mąż jednak teraz miał zdecydowanie wypisane na twarzy.  
\- Możesz mieć całą moją magię – poinformował go mężczyzna i Harry poczuł jego ciepłe dłonie, które powoli zsuwały się coraz niżej aż zatrzymały się na jego pośladkach.  
Nie leżał w najwygodniejszej pozycji i dziwnie byłoby mu między nogami Severusa. Cały czas starał się utrzymywać równowagę, aby nie zsunąć się z mężczyzny, ale czuł wyraźnie, że jego mąż jest równie podniecony co on. Jego szaty były lekko rozpięte, a koszula Severusa rozchełstana. Dzieliły ich cienkie warstwy materiału i pamiętał dokładnie, że kiedy widział ostatnim razem klatkę piersiową swojego męża, ten miał na sobie wisiorek z kryształem. Wydawał się wtedy go lekko chronić przed zerwaniem, jakby był dla niego nad wyraz ważnym i Harry przypomniał sobie jak w ferworze walki, Severus pozbył się ozdoby, a potem zabrał Lucjuszowi – jakby się zdawało – całą magię. 'Avada' w końcu zniknęła zanim zdążyła go dosięgnąć i chociaż wcześniej go to nie zastanawiało, teraz kiedy patrzył prosto w oczy Severusa, wiele szczegółów do niego docierało – i widział je w całkiem nowym świetle.  
Nie wiedział tylko czy to są całkiem jego domysły, czy wiedza, którą przekazywał mu jakoś Severus. Nie znał się na magicznych więziach, a o małżeństwach tego typu wiedział jedynie tyle, co znalazł w bibliotece swojego męża.  
Severus miał na sobie kryształ, gdy uprawiali seks po raz pierwszy i nie pozbył się go przez bardzo długi czas. A to po prostu musiało coś znaczyć.  
\- Nie chcę twojej magii – odparł Harry, wpatrując się w niego z naturalną dla siebie upartością – Chcę ciebie – dodał, całując Severusa z odrobinę większą odwagą.  
Nie miał na kim ani jak ćwiczyć, ale jego mąż nie wydawał się zniesmaczony jego niezdarnością. I te dłonie nie zsuwały się z jego pośladków, co musiało chyba znaczyć, że robił coś dobrze. Severus nie dyszał w jego usta, ale na pewno ciężej oddychał i Harry sam czuł, że z jego ust wychodzą bardziej westchnienia niż cokolwiek innego.  
Był podniecony. Tak mocno jak wtedy, gdy żywił się tylko wspomnieniami, myśląc po ciemku o swoim mężu. A teraz miał go całego do dyspozycji i pozostawało mu tylko zsunąć dłoń do jego spodni, starając się odpiąć guziki.  
Severus powstrzymał go jednak, a potem odepchnął się lekko zmieniając ich pozycję, że to teraz on był na górze. I może to było trochę bardziej naturalne, bo mężczyzna ewidentnie był przyzwyczajony do prowadzenia, do dominowania i Harry nie miał nic przeciwko. Poddał się tym szalenie zdolnym palcom, które oswobadzały go z kolejnych warstw tkaniny, a potem wygiął się, gdy Severus przygryzł nie tak znowu lekko jego sutek.  
Nie chciał zastanawiać się nad tym jak wygląda pod mężczyzną. Zapewne z rumieńcami na twarzy, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami, z których uciekały bardziej i mniej głośne jęki. Z rozbieganym wzrokiem, ponieważ nie potrafił się skupić na jednym, gdy Severus odpinał jego spodnie, a potem wyciągał na wierzch jego całkiem twardego członka.  
I było coś niezwykłego w tym jak ktoś inny trzymał jego penisa w dłoni. Coś magicznego w tym jak Severus poruszał ręką, jakby chciał się przyzwyczaić do jego ciężaru w dłoni, a potem jego mąż spojrzał w górę na niego i Harry nie potrafił się uśmiechnąć.  
\- Nie musisz jej chcieć. Ona i tak będzie należeć do ciebie – odparł Severus. – I to nie będzie bardziej ostateczne niż to co robiliśmy poprzednio. To nie tak, że nie doszlibyśmy do tego punktu wcześniej czy później – dodał jego mąż i Harry zadrżał.  
Nie sądził, aby był gotowy na to, aby znowu uprawiali seks. Chociaż teraz, gdy Severus masował jego penisa, nie potrafił rozkładać szerzej nóg. Przede wszystkim chciał jednak zobaczyć swojego męża nago i w jego oczach musiała błyszczeć desperacja, bo mężczyzna położył się na boku i zsunął swoje spodnie, nie zapominając o tym, żeby pozbyć się bielizny.  
I Severus był odrobinę większy od niego, grubszy, ale jednocześnie proporcjonalny. Harry nie wiedział czy gapienie się jest odpowiednie, ale mężczyzna szczypał jego sutki lekko, chyba też ciesząc oczy jego ciałem, więc Harry pozwolił sobie na to samo.  
Brzuch Severusa nie był umięśniony. W zasadzie mężczyzna był zaskakująco szczupły, jakby nie miewał czasu, aby dobrze zjeść. Harry widział go pracującego do późnych godzin nocnych, więc to i nerwy musiały się na nim odcisnąć dość mocno. Jego ciało poznaczone było siecią zaskakująco cienkich blizn, a jedna z nich – dużo większa i wyraźniejsza – widoczna była na ramieniu, gdzie kiedyś znajdował się Mroczny Znak.  
Członek Severusa ukryty w kępce czarnych kręconych włosów, przyciągał jego uwagę najmocniej i Harry nie potrafił się skupić, bo ilekroć starał się spojrzeć mężczyźnie w oczy, jego wzrok lądował o wiele niżej. I nie mógł przestać się zastanawiać czy Severus będzie reagował tak samo mocno co on.  
Jego dłoń na wpółświadomie podążyła w tamtym kierunku i już po chwili trzymał w niej zaskakująco ciepły i – jak wiedział – delikatny instrument. Skóra Severusa przesuwała się pod jego dłonią przy każdym ruchu jego nadgarstka, a z ust jego męża wyszło kolejne lekkie westchnienie, jakby właśnie o to cały czas chodziło.  
Severus przyciągnął go mocniej i Harry wydał z siebie dźwięk pełen zaskoczenia, gdy sporej wielkości dłoń mężczyzny objęła ich obu. I ciepło członka Severusa zaczęło rozpalać i jego samego. Mąż całował go po ustach, nie starając się nawet o zapoczątkowanie tego samego tańca języków, co wcześniej. I Harry wiedział dlaczego, bo w ciągu kilku chwil obaj łapali powietrze, starając się utrzymać stały rytm, gdy Harry nabijał się w rękę swojego męża, a ten nie pozostawał wcale na te ruchy obojętny.  
\- Harry – wyszeptał Severus, ale nie brzmiało to już tak miękko.  
Raczej było to jak jeden niegłośny jęk, który nigdy miał nie uciec z ust jego męża, więc Severus musiał być aż tak podniecony, że nie kontrolował się jak przeważnie. Harry poczuł jak jego jądra napinają się niedługo później, gdy sam szeptał coś bezsensownego jak szybciej albo mocniej. Nawet bardzo się nad tym nie skupiał. Zresztą po chwili wydawało mu się, że jego mózg się wyłączył i dochodził nagle tak mocno jak nigdy wcześniej, a Severus podążał tuż za nim, wcale nie ustępując mu kroku.  
Leżeli później spoceni i wciąż dyszący, aż jego mąż machnął ręką uprzątając cały ten bałagan, a Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze dzisiejszego ranka nie wiedział czy będą żyli.

ooo

Harry zasnął i pewnie czułby się z tego powodu winny, gdyby nie fakt, że gdy się obudził, Severus przytulony był do jego pleców. Może właśnie w tej pozycji powinni byli sypiać, bo jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie czuł się tak rześko.  
Jego mąż zesztywniał, jakby to była reakcja domino – gdy jeden z nich otwierał oczy, drugi nie pozostawał długo w uśpieniu.  
\- Dzień dobry – powiedział, nie zastanawiając się nawet jaką porę dnia mieli.  
Severus prychnął coś niezrozumiałego.  
Nie lepili się do siebie, ale przypominał sobie, że mężczyzna wspominał coś o kąpieli. Nie wiedział gdzie tutaj znajdowała się łazienka, ale Elsbeth nie wychodziła nawet z komnaty, gdy wymieniała wodę w niewielkiej misce z okładami na jego czoło. Teraz niemal wszystko zniknęło z szafki. Na blacie leżała tylko jego różdżka, ale nie miał jej w dłoniach tak długo, że sięgał po nią z pewną niepewnością.  
Jego prawa dłoń przestała mrowić. W zasadzie zdawała się równie sprawna co przedtem, a jedynym śladem, że to wszystko mu się nie przyśniło, była cienka blizna po już zagojonej ranie.  
Severus przyłapał go na spoglądaniu z niedowierzaniem na własną rękę. I nie potrafił rozszyfrować spojrzenia mężczyzny. Jego mąż jednak potrząsnął głową, jakby się chciał uwolnić od natrętnych myśli. Nie uśmiechnął się, Severus robił to dość rzadko, ale wydawał się o wiele bardziej odprężony.  
\- Powinna była się zagoić jeszcze szybciej – poinformował go mąż i zapewne miało go to uspokoić.  
\- Ale tak się nie stało, bo nie jestem jednym z was – odgadł Harry.  
Zastanawiał się nad tym wcześniej. Jego matka była tutaj i Severus. A biorąc pod uwagę, że aurorzy tylko czekali aż Severus znajdzie się w ich zasięgu, wątpił, aby jego mąż był zainteresowany powrotem do czarodziejskiego świata.  
\- Czy macie tutaj jakąś szkołę? – spytał, ponieważ nie widział całego Przedsionka.  
Coś mówiło mu, że ten zamek, w którym się znajdowali, pozostawał ukryty przed ich wzrokiem przez ten cały czas. Iluzja szachów, którą Severus stworzył zaledwie w kilka chwil była tak doskonałym odwzorowaniem, że dał się nabrać nawet stojąc blisko. Ta magia była inna, wciąż nie był pewny czy lepsza, ale niosła więcej możliwości. Albo czarodzieje jego pokroju po prostu się zamykali na wszystko inne, co było równie możliwe. Stanowili dość hermetyczne społeczeństwo, co nie trudno było zauważyć.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi, jakby do końca nie wiedział skąd wzięło się to pytanie.  
\- Dzieci uczą się w domach – odparł spokojnie. – Dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Zastanawiam się, gdzie się uczą, gdy chcą wiesz… robić coś potem – zakończył niepewnie.  
Severus wydawał się zmieszany.  
\- Kingsley był moim opiekunem w Hogwarcie i tam postanowił zostać aurorem. Przeważnie robią to co chcą i idą tam gdzie chcą, ale ich lojalność pozostaje jedna. Nie są szpiegami, ale wiedzą, że w razie trudnej sytuacji, mogą się nimi stać. Albo stracą swoją pracę, gdy zostaną odkryte ich podwójne tożsamości – wyjaśnił mu Severus.  
Harry wziął głębszy wdech, zastanawiając się jak wielu uczniów było tak naprawdę mieszkańcami Przedsionka. Severus zdawał się mieć specyficzne więzi z niektórymi i Marietta niemal natychmiast przyszła mu na myśl.  
\- Nie możemy wrócić do czarodziejskiego świata – poinformował go Harry. – Myślałem, że mógłbym skończyć szkołę tutaj… - dodał niepewnie.  
Severus zmarszczył brwi, jakby dopiero teraz doszło do niego w czym rzecz.  
\- Ja nie mogę tam wrócić – uściślił jego mąż. – Tutaj nie mamy quidditcha. Jeśli kiedykolwiek faktycznie chcesz grać zawodowo… - urwał, gdy Harry pocałował go w usta, uciszając.  
\- Zawody w quidditch mogę organizować i tutaj. Jestem pewien, że jest tutaj dostatecznie wielu absolwentów Hogwartu, którzy chcieliby zagrać od czasu do czasu – wyjaśnił Harry. – Czy wszyscy stąd idą do szkół poza Przedsionkiem?  
Severus milczał, jakby wciąż rozważał jego słowa. I Harry był niemal gotowy na kolejną kłótnię, ale mężczyzna znowu potrząsnął głową.  
\- Tylko ci, którzy chcą – odparł po prostu jego mąż. – Większość chce robić to co ich rodzice. Uczeni są zawodu przez starszych i tym wzmacniają naszą społeczność. Mamy kilka mniejszych i większych firm, bank, a nawet dwie lecznice – ciągnął Severus. – Część zajmuje się pracami w zamku i jego obsługą. Kamalia czuwa jak wiesz nad domem. Mamy niewielki garnizon, który został stworzony do pilnowania porządku wewnątrz. Deidre stoi na czele tej grupy, ale jednocześnie nie jest ich zwierzchnikiem.  
\- Kto nimi dowodzi? – spytał Harry ciekawie.  
\- Elisanna. To jej oddział. To ona czuwa nad Przedsionkiem – odparł Severus. – Nie byłem tutaj przez lata – przyznał.  
Harry przyglądał mu się dłuższą chwilę, zastanawiając się czy powinien w ogóle pytać. Severus zdawał się już dawno porzucić tę kwestię z wymianą tajemnic, ale mężczyzna zdawał się z przyzwyczajenia udzielać mu ogólnikowych informacji. A chciał czegoś więcej. Może nie pełnego zaufania, ale przynajmniej danych, które pozwoliłyby mu się odnaleźć w tym świecie.  
\- Weasleyowie zastanawiają się nad pozostaniem tutaj – poinformował męża, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Jest czas wojny. Przedsionek przyjmie każdego. A potem jeśli zechcą, będą mogli mieszkać poza naszymi granicami. Ale warunkiem będzie ich powrót przynajmniej raz do roku i wierność mojej rodzinie – odparł Severus, jakby to była dobrze wyćwiczona formułka.  
Harry skinął głową, bo też nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Co z buntem? – spytał, w końcu decydując się na bezpośredniość.  
Kingsley wspomniał mu o problemach w Przedsionku nie bez powodu. I Severus spojrzał na niego teraz tak ostro, gdy unosił się na łokciach, że Harry wiedział, że trafił w dziesiątkę. Jego mąż irytował się tylko, gdy coś ważnego wychodziło na jaw.  
\- Nie możesz ukrywać czegoś takiego przede mną – dodał Harry.  
Severus wydawał się chcieć zaprzeczyć, ale ostatecznie położył się płasko na plecach i spojrzał tępo w sufit.  
\- Masz zaskakujące zainteresowania co do tematów, gdy właśnie odpoczywamy po jednym orgazmie i moglibyśmy mieć następny – zaczął jego mąż, ale brzmiało to bardziej jak lekki przytyk i Harry zaczerwienił się lekko, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że zapewne narusza jakieś łóżkowe tabu. – Bunt zostanie stłumiony – odparł krótko Severus.  
\- Od tak? – zdziwił się Harry.  
Severus przewrócił się na bok z błyskiem w oku tak złowrogim, że Harry współczuł tym, którzy przeciwstawili się jego mężowi.  
\- To, że nie miałem czasu się tym zająć odpowiednio, nie oznacza, że nie mogę tego zrobić od tak teraz, gdy wśród mieszkańców są obcy, którzy nie są w stanie jeszcze bronić się odpowiednio – poinformował go Severus.  
\- Obcy – powtórzył po nim Harry.  
\- Ty jesteś moim mężem i wiedzą o tobie. Sądzą też, że wykorzystają ciebie jako moją słabość – poinformował go Severus. – Więc bunt zakończy się od tak – dodał, pstrykając palcami.


	44. Chapter 44

Harry nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, gdy wyszli z sypialni. Nie miał kiedy obejrzeć zamku, w którym się znaleźli, ale z opowiadań Rona i Hermiony wiedział, że budowla musiała być okazała. Zresztą komnata, w której spędził ostatnie dni naprawdę była wielka. I nie miała w sobie nic z chłodu w odróżnieniu od hogwarckich pokoi, których ściany zdawały się trącić wilgocią.  
Nie obcował jednak ze zbyt wielką liczbą osób, a i te, które przychodziły do komnaty, byli jego znajomymi. Nie był aż takim głupcem, aby sądzić, że tylko ich spotkają. Severus zresztą upewnił się, aby wyglądali przyzwoicie zanim opuścili swój pokój. A to mogło tylko oznaczać, że prócz Syriusza i jego przyjaciół, czekali na nich inni.  
Korytarz, którym przechodzili, był zaskakująco długi. Nie pamiętał go niemal wcale, więc z zainteresowaniem spoglądał na obrazy, które przedstawiały zapewne krewnych Severusa. Bardzo charakterystyczne rysy twarzy były nie do pomylenia. Elisannie oszczędzono orlego nosa, ale i ona miała bladą cerę jak Severus.  
Prawie potknął się, gdy dostrzegł, że ostatni z obrazów przedstawia jego męża z niemowlęciem w rękach. Severus nie mógł mieć więcej niż dwanaście lat.  
\- Harry – zaczął jego mąż niepewnie, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego przystanęli.  
\- Nie widziałem ich, nie widziałem portretów – wyjaśnił, przygryzając wargę. – Musiałem być nieprzytomny – dodał, chyba całkiem niepotrzebnie, bo Severus znowu miał ten wyraz twarzy, który mówił wyraźnie, że żałuje wszystkiego. – Nawet nie zaczynaj – powiedział szybko Harry, ruszając ponownie.  
Severus dogonił go w trzech krokach.  
\- Jesteśmy tutaj bezpieczni? – spytał Harry, żeby zająć czymś swojego męża.  
Wciąż nie czuł się zbyt pewnie, ale rozmowa pomagała. Potrafili się porozumiewać. W zasadzie to robili przez kilka ostatnich tygodni – zauważył lekko zszokowany. Tylu rozmów nie przeprowadził nawet z Syriuszem, a zawsze sądził, że są z ojcem chrzestnym naprawdę blisko. Może było to tylko wrażenie, jakie niosła świadomość posiadania jakiejkolwiek rodziny.  
\- Zamek jest nie do zdobycia – odparł Severus. – Jest siedzibą rady.  
\- Myślałem, że należał do twojej rodziny – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Nie używałem go od czasu… - urwał Severus. – Łatwiej było mieszkać z Kamalią. Wychowywanie dziecka tak małego jak Elisanna, byłoby kłopotliwe w tych salach – wyjaśnił.  
I Harry rozumiał co Severus chciał przez to powiedzieć. Jego mąż był bezpieczny, bo chroniła go moc mieszkańców Przedsionka, ale Elisanna była narażona na ataki. Była tylko dzieckiem, następcą, więc zapewne Rada miała nadzieję, że linia ich rodziny zakończy się jak najszybciej. To wyjaśniało dlaczego wciąż miał wrażenie, że jest obserwowany. Severus zapewne miał ludzi, którzy zapewniali im bezpieczeństwo. Deidre w końcu nie opuszczała ich nawet na krok.  
Korytarz kończył się ogromnymi drzwiami, które zdawały się niesamowicie ciężkie. Ustąpiły jednak z łatwością, gdy Severus pchnął je samymi opuszkami palców. Śmiech dobiegający z wnętrza stał się głośniejszy i Harry stanął twarzą w twarz z Weasleyami. Mama Rona porwała go w ramiona niemal od razu, a potem oglądała go z każdej strony, jakby chciała się upewnić czy wszystko z nim w porządku.  
\- Nie pozwalali nam cię zobaczyć. Powiedzieli, że nie powinniśmy cię męczyć – poinformowała go kobieta natychmiast, jakby chciała usprawiedliwić swoją nieobecność przy jego łóżku.  
\- Nic się nie stało, pani Weasley – odparł, starając się wyplątać z uścisków.  
Severus nie trzymał już jego dłoni, a to wydawało mu się bardzo nieodpowiednie. Może i Ron obserwował ich jak sokół od wejścia, ale już przecież przeprowadzili tę rozmowę.  
Remus i Bill oderwali się od rozmowy z dwójką nieznajomych mu mężczyzn. Najwyraźniej Lupin zdecydował się na pozostanie w Przedsionku, co tylko bardziej go cieszyło. Wiedział, że dla Hermiony nie będzie tutaj zbyt wielu perspektyw, ale dla niej i cały świat to zdawało się za mało. Nie chciał przywiązywać do siebie przyjaciół, ale nie był jeszcze gotowy na stracenie ich na zawsze. Może to było egoistyczne, ale nie miał nikogo więcej prócz tego małego kręgu ludzi skupionych w tej sali i chciał ich widywać jak najdłużej.  
\- Dobrze wyglądasz – stwierdziła Mistrzyni.  
Severus nawet nie drgnął, gdy kobieta ujęła jego dłoń, aby sprawdzić co z ranami. Niewielka biała blizna na skórze Harry'ego zapewne miała nigdy nie zniknąć, ale to i tak była mała cena za życie jego męża.  
\- Twoja przyjaciółka wspominała o wężu… Uznałeś, że grzebiemy się z eliksirem? – spytała chłodno kobieta.  
Harry mógł przysiąc, że była urażona, iż nie czekał na efekty ich pracy. Jakby miał jakikolwiek wpływ na to, co się działo. Jakby on to planował, co było śmieszne, bo do tej pory nawet jego śniadanie organizował Zgredek.  
Nie był też przyzwyczajony do takiej nonszalancji.  
\- Uhm – zaczął niepewnie.  
Severus prychnął, jakby nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
\- Nie bądź śmieszna – odparł jego mąż.  
Elsbeth uśmiechnęła się krzywo, więc zapewne musiała być to jakaś ich gierka słowna, której Harry nie pojmował. Nie było dla niego nic zabawnego w tym, że Severus mógł umrzeć. Nie chciał myśleć nawet o tym jak blisko tego byli.  
\- A gdzie twój węży przyjaciel? – zainteresowała się Elsbeth.  
\- Jak każdy czar w końcu sam zniknął – zaryzykował Harry.  
\- Zakończyłam zaklęcie, gdy wychodziłam – podpowiedziała Hermiona, odchrząkując lekko.  
Severus zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę i Harry po prostu wiedział, że porozmawiają jeszcze na temat węży i jego kontaktów z nimi. Jednak przecież jego mąż nie miał monopolu na magię. To, że czegoś nie rozumiał, nie czyniło tego z zasady złym. W końcu Harry nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o zaklęciach, których Severus używał, a jednak nie nazywał go od razu czarnym magiem. Rozmawiali już o granicach dotyczących intencji. Węże jak do tej pory interesowały się głównie leczeniem. I on bardziej udostępniał im siebie jako przekaźnik. Mógł zatem powiedzieć nie, gdy tylko wzbudziłyby w nim podejrzenia. Nie odbierały mu wolnej woli, nie manipulowały nim. Wręcz pomogły, gdy chciał od nich informacji o strategiach Ślizgonów. Co od razu przypomniało mu o Malfoyu.  
Gdziekolwiek nie przebywał chłopak, zapewne miał na zawsze pozostać w Przedsionku. Harry nie znał zasad, ale miał nadzieję, że Draco nie kombinował niczego. Jego ojciec uczynił już dość złego.  
Uderzyło go nagle, że wszyscy spoglądają na nich w dziwnym oczekiwaniu. Weasleyowie i Syriusz zdawali się nerwowi, ale dopiero dwóch nieznanych mu mężczyzn z wyraźną obawą zerkali w stronę Severusa, jakby spodziewali się ataku w każdej chwili. Harry nie znał ich nawet z twarzy, a jego mąż wydawał się nimi w ogóle nie interesować. Zapewne, gdyby nie mieszkali razem, nie dostrzegłby jak mięśnie karku Severusa napinają się. Jego mąż doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z obecności tamtych. I o cokolwiek by chodziło, przedłużał moment konfrontacji z nimi.  
W końcu starszy z nich odchrząknął, podchodząc odrobinę bliżej. Z każdym krokiem jednak mężczyzna zdawał się kurczyć, jakby ostatnim czego chciał była rozmowa z Severusem. Harry doskonale znał to uczucie – doświadczał go za czasów szkolnych, gdy z Ronem zepsuli coś w swoim eliksirze i musieli prosić swojego najmniej lubianego profesora o pomoc.  
Słowa przychodziły im najczęściej z trudnością, a Severus i tak jednym machnięciem różdżki opróżniał ich kociołki i kazał zaczynać od nowa.  
\- Panie – zaczął mężczyzna skinąwszy lekko głową.  
Harry nie znał się na tutejszej modzie, ale te szaty niewiele różniły się od tych, które nosili na Pokątnej. Materiał musiał okropnie krępować ruchy. Severus wolał tuniki, które nie plątały mu się pod nogami i zapewniały swobodę.  
Jego mąż spojrzał na mężczyznę po raz pierwszy otwarcie i ten poczerwieniał na twarzy.  
\- Panie, byliśmy zaskoczeni… - zaczął niepewnie nieznajomy.  
\- Lawler – powiedział krótko Severus, wchodząc mu w słowo. – I Rowyn – dodał, spoglądając na drugiego z nich, który krył się za Weasleyami.  
Syriusz zdawał się mocno zmieszany. Deidre natomiast przednio ubawiona. Tylko Kinglesy obserwował całą sytuację z charakterystycznym dla siebie spokojem.  
\- Panie, bunt… - zaczął Lawler.  
\- Nie ma buntu – odparł Severus, jakby to było oczywiste. – Te śmieszne zamieszki, które wywołaliście, zapewne wyrwały się spod kontroli.  
\- Chyba nie sądzisz, panie… - zaczął tamten nabierając tylko głębszych rumieńców.  
\- Mógłbym przejrzeć twój umysł niczym otwartą księgę. Moja siostra mogłaby mi z niego czytać do snu – wszedł mu ponownie w słowo Severus. – Nie zaprzeczaj, że każdy z was chciał położyć rękę na czymś, co nigdy nie należało do was. Avalon jest bezpieczny, a jesteśmy Strażnikami Bram, niczym więcej, nie tak twierdziłeś? Nie to powiedziałeś mojej siostrze, gdy domagała się swojego miejsca w radzie? – spytał Severus niebezpiecznie cicho.  
\- Panie… - zaczął ponownie Lawler, ale jego głos już się łamał.  
Harry czuł, że coś narasta i to była dobrze znana mu już magia. Severus z każdym słowem musiał nieświadomie korzystać z mocy, chociaż znając jego męża, Severus mógł to robić w pełni świadomie. Z ich komnaty w końcu nie zabrał nawet różdżki. Harry bez swojej nawet nie sypiał.  
\- Elisanna twierdziła, że powinienem dać się wam wymordować. Deidre chciała zrobić to własnoręcznie – ciągnął dalej jego mąż, jakby nie słyszał, że Lawler stojący przed nim zaczyna naprawdę głośno dyszeć.  
Pot perlący się na czole mężczyzny zapewne też nie świadczył o niczym dobrym.  
\- Wiesz jakim zaszczytem jest mieszkanie tutaj? Wiesz ilu chciałoby widywać swoje rodziny aż po kres czasu? – pytał dalej Severus. – Powinienem otworzyć ścieżki i wyrzucić was na bruk tam, gdzie wasze miejsce, ponieważ są inni, którzy szukają schronienia. Odpowiadam jednak przed waszymi przodkami, a oni swoimi przysięgami gwarantowali lojalność mnie, a nie tobie. Odwołasz zatem swoich ludzi albo jeszcze dzisiejszego dnia domy w Przedsionku opustoszeją. A wiedz, że doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, co siedzi w umysłach każdego z was – dodał.  
Lawler przełknął, robiąc krótkie szybkie oddechy, jakby przebył właśnie maraton. Harry jednak z fascynacją obserwował jak Severus robi niewielki krok stronę mężczyzny, a ten zaczyna się cofać. I kolejny, a Lawler znalazł się pośród Weasleyów, którzy rozstąpili się przed nim, przepuszczając ich dalej.  
Była to jakaś dziwna demonstracja siły, która musiała do czegoś prowadzić. Jednak Harry nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego obaj nagle uprawiali taki dziwny taniec. Wzruszył ramionami, starając się obrócić wszystko w żart, gdy Ron spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
Severus tymczasem zrównał się z tym drugim i czego Harry się nie spodziewał to całkiem wyraźny błysk noża w rękach Rowyna. Nie zdążył nawet krzyknąć, gdy mężczyzna dźgnął jego męża w pierś. Severus nawet nie drgnął, a Elisanna przytrzymała Harry'ego, uniemożliwiając mu jakikolwiek ruch.  
Oczy Rowyna zrobiły się większe, gdy upadł na kolana, a szarawa poświata zaczęła unosić się nad jego ciałem.  
\- Nie przejdziesz przez Bramy – powiedział spokojnie Severus, jakby wydawał swój sąd.  
Sztylet upadł z brzękiem na podłogę u stóp Lawlera, który wyglądał tak, jakby lada chwila miał zemdleć.  
\- Życie mojego męża jest związane z twoim. Z jego głowy spadnie włos, a ołysiejesz. Zrani się, a będziesz krwawił tygodniami. Nie chcesz znać losu, który zgotuje ci jego śmierć – powiedział Severus bardzo wyraźnie artykułując każde słowo.  
Lawler nie powiedział ani słowa, ale spojrzał na Harry'ego tak, jakby zaczynał bać się również niego, a potem po prostu wybiegł z sali. Drzwi trzasnęły za nim tak głośno, że Harry podskoczył, lekko przerażony.  
Powietrze w pomieszczeniu można byłoby z łatwością ciąć.  
\- Dość kwiecista przemowa jak na człowieka, który czyta wyłącznie księgi o zaklęciach i eliksirach – westchnęła Elisanna. – Czuję się tak bardzo pominięta – dodała.  
Severus przewrócił oczami.  
\- Nie byliby tak głupi, aby cię zaatakować – odparł jego mąż niewzruszony faktem, że u jego stóp leży ciało.  
Pani Weasley zerknęła kilka razy w tamtym kierunku, ale szybko odwracała wzrok, starając się skupić na mężu.

ooo

Severus czuł się dziwnie, gdy jego moc nareszcie była pod ręką. Prawie zapomniał jak to było bez kryształu, który ukrywał go wśród inferioritas. Tego słowa też nie używał od ponad dekady. Lily niecierpiała wszystkiego co z sobą niosło. Szybko uświadomiła mu, że oznaczało te same uprzedzenia, które Voldemort miał w stosunku do mugoli.  
Harry zdawał się nieporuszony podczas kolacji, jakby wcześniejsze zajście nie wywarło na nim żadnego wrażenia. Severus sądził, że na spotkanie z Lawlerem będzie miał jeszcze czas, ale najwyraźniej postanowili wykorzystać jego tymczasową słabość, nie wiedząc, że tak szybko wróci do pełni sił.  
Rowyn na domiar tego miał upewnić się, że nie wyjdzie żywy z sali, w razie gdyby rozmowa nie przebiegła po ich myśli. Severus miał nadzieję, że jednak załatwią to na osobności, ale najwyraźniej liczyli, że obecność Harry'ego go rozproszy. Może zamierzali zająć się jego mężem korzystając z zamieszania. Deidre byłaby wniebowzięta taką sytuacją.  
Artur odchrząknął, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę. I to też nie była odpowiednia chwila. Nie potrzebował odpoczynku, ale jednak wolny wieczór, który mógłby spędzić z Harrym, byłby jak najbardziej na miejscu. Uprawiali seks. Znowu. Ponownie pod wpływem ich cholernej magii, a przynajmniej ona miała w tym za wielki udział jak na jego gust. I znów nie rozmawiali. I może Harry uważał, że ta sytuacja jest normalna, ale to nie tak powinno się odbywać. Severus nie chciał, aby cokolwiek pchało go do zbliżeń. Lubił kontrolować swoje życie i może gdyby raz jeden po prostu wypili razem kieliszek wina w ich wspólnej sypialni, rano czułby się o wiele lepiej, wiedząc, że jego mąż był w pełni świadom tego co robili.  
Harry miał zaskakująco wysoką tolerancję na magię, jakby wręcz się spodziewał, że wszystko jest możliwe.  
\- Nie jestem nieśmiertelny – powiedział, zanim zdążył się zastanowić.  
Przy stole zrobiło się nagle cicho.  
Elisanna parsknęła.  
\- Życie ludzi w Przedsionku jest nierozerwalnie związane z moją rodziną. Magia wyrównuje wszystko. Wyczuwa zdradę i zabiera to co zostało ukradzione – wyjaśnił sucho.  
Weasleyowie powinni wiedzieć i o tym, skoro zamierzali zdecydować się na pozostanie tutaj.  
\- Zastanawiałem się…. – zaczął Artur i znowu nerwowo odchrząknął. – Wojna…  
\- Eliksir – przypomniała mu Elisanna.  
\- Kiedy zostanie uwarzony eliksir i dopełniony rytuał, wojna się nie skończy – powiedział Severus. – Jego jednak nie będzie, więc Ministerstwo powinno sobie poradzić… - dodał.  
Artur nie zdawał się wcale uspokojony.  
\- Rozumiem, że… - zaczął Weasley i urwał.  
Bill warknął coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem. Najwyraźniej starsza latorośl Weasleyów zaczynała się niecierpliwić.  
\- Chodzi mu o to, że on nie chce tutaj zostawać – powiedział w końcu Bill. – A boi się, że nie będę się z nimi widywać.  
Severus przygryzł wnętrze policzka i zerknął w stronę swojej siostry, która przysłuchiwała się im ze spokojem. Teoretycznie Bill stał się mieszkańcem z jej woli, więc w jej interesie było zapewnienie jego rodziny, ale Elisanna zdawała się nieporuszona.  
\- Pozostanie tutaj zawsze nosi z sobą pewną cenę – powiedziała w końcu jego siostra. – Bill zapłacił swoją i może poruszać się po każdym ze światów – wyjaśniła.  
\- Jeśli któreś z was będzie chciało zostać, zaproszenie jest otwarte, ale nie zatrzymamy was tutaj na siłę – wyjaśnił szybko. – Bill jest jednak mieszkańcem i kiedy nadejdą jego dni, przejdzie przez Bramy i pozostanie za nimi. Do tego czasu może rozporządzać sobą jak zechce. Do chwili, gdy nie jest potrzebny mojej siostrze – dodał.  
\- Możemy odejść – podchwycił Black szybko.  
\- Tak – odparł spokojnie.  
\- I dajesz nam na to słowo? – upewnił się mężczyzna.  
\- Tak – dodał, zatrzymując dla siebie uwagę, że po własnym trupie zabiegłaby o towarzystwo kogoś takiego jak Black.  
Tym bardziej dożywotnie.  
\- To dotyczy również Harry'ego? – spytał jeszcze Black i przy stole znowu zrobiło się ciszej.  
\- Nie sądzę… - zaczęła Elisanna.  
\- Tak – wszedł jej w słowo Severus. – To dotyczy każdego z was – powtórzył, udając niewzruszonego.  
Nie umknęło mu jednak jak jego młody mąż spiął się wyraźnie. Cieszył się, że nie siedzieli po dwóch przeciwnych stronach stołu. Widział doskonale jak zmienia się wyraz twarzy Harry'ego od podejrzliwego po niedowierzanie.  
\- Ja nie wracam – dodał szybko jego mąż. – Ministerstwo chyba znowu nałożyło na mnie ten czar namierzający, inaczej nie wiedzieliby gdzie nas szukać, przecież, gdy wracaliśmy po Hermionę. Nie mogę postawić nawet nogi na czarodziejskiej ziemi, żeby się nie dowiedzieli. Severus i tak jest skończony w czarodziejskiej Wielkiej Brytanii. Aurorzy chcą go przesłuchać i…  
\- Harry – wszedł mu w słowo Syriusz.  
Severus doskonale wiedział jak to się skończy.  
Harry potrząsnął głową tak mocno, że jego okulary prawie spadły.  
\- Nie rozumiesz – powiedział jego mąż z mocą. – Rozmawiałem całą noc z moją mamą. Ona tutaj jest – wyjaśnił. – Tuż za cholerną rzeką i wiem, że mogę widywać ją raz do roku i pewnie Severus nie miałby nic przeciwko, żebym wracał tylko na święta, ale… - urwał, robiąc głębszy wdech. – To nigdy nie był mój świat. Dursleyowie mnie nie chcieli, a potem kiedy czarodziejski świat mnie chciał, to tylko po to, żeby mnie zostawić na pastwę losu jakiemuś szaleńcowi tylko dlatego, że Trelawney tak powiedziała. Trelawney! – krzyknął Harry, jakby to wiele wyjaśniało. – Gdyby wszystko zależało od tej kobiety, umarłbym już setki razy!


	45. Chapter 45

Harry wiedział, że nie powinien się unosić, ale milczał przez tak długi czas, że zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. Pani Weasley i Syriusz mieli na uwadze jego dobro – był tego pewien, ale żadne tak naprawdę nie wiedziało jak wyglądało jego życie. Ron i Hermiona odczuli na sobie jak ważne w nim pokładano nadzieje, ponieważ traktowano ich jako nierozłączną trójcę, więc mniejsze lub większe groźby członków Slytherinu dotyczyły i jego przyjaciół. Wspólnie opierali się Voldemortowi i zsyłanym przez niego pułapkom przez szkolne lata, ale byli zamknięci w Hogwarcie, więc chociaż Syriusz i pozostali znali te historie – nie przeżyli z nimi tego strachu i niepewności, z którą oni mieli do czynienia każdego dnia.  
Harry próbował zachowywać się dzielnie – tak jak od niego tego wymagano. I dopiero Severus i reakcja jego męża uświadomiły mu, że może to wszystko nie musi tak wyglądać. Severus zdawał się wtedy oburzony i wręcz wykpił cała strategię Dumbledore'a. która opierała się na wysłaniu go nieświadomego i nieprzygotowanego przeciwko potężnemu czarodziejowi.  
Harry zresztą wątpił, aby Voldemort był człowiekiem. Severus nie wyjaśnił mu dokładnie natury tego szaleńca, ale jednak przez same sugestie Harry zaczynał pojmować, że Riddle'a dawno nie ma w tej powłoce, która pozostała z uśmiercanego tak wielokrotnie ciała.  
Nikt do tej pory nie dawał mu wyboru, a Severus nie tylko zapewnił mu bezpieczeństwo, ale nie żądał w zamian dosłownie niczego. Nie zamierzał go zatrzymywać w świecie, którego Harry jeszcze nie znał. Jednak z wszystkich rzeczywistości, z którymi miał do czynienia ta wydawała się najbardziej przyjazna.  
W świecie mugolskim uważano go za odmieńca, co wielokrotnie odczuł na własnej skórze. Nie był zwyczajny w czarodziejskich realiach, ponieważ blizna zdradzała go na każdym kroku i chociaż to poświęcenie jego matki dało im szansę – jego nazywano bohaterem i oczekiwano, że jakimś cudem i tym razem uda mu się pokonać Voldemorta.  
W Przedsionku natomiast czuł, że cała jego przeszłość nie była ważna. Nie miał mocy, która wprawiała w zachwyt kogokolwiek, ponieważ magią, którą tutaj dysponowano, przewyższała jego umiejętności. Współdzielił moc z Severusem, więc musieli uznać go za swojego. Jeśli nie poprzez małżeństwo to poprzez magię, której się nadal uczył. Był zwykły. Normalny. Może stanowił cud dla Kamalii, ale równoważył to ostrożny stosunek Elissany do jego osoby, co naprawdę rozumiał. Nie znali się, ale mieli szansę poznać się bliżej. Elisanna była siostrą Severusa, co czyniło ją jego szwagierką. Faktycznym i żywym członkiem rodziny. Nie Syriuszem, który był przyjacielem jego ojca – przyszywanym wujem.  
Severus spoglądał na niego ze spokojem i chociaż próbował ukryć swoje emocje, nie wychodziło mu to zbyt dobrze. Jego mąż liczył na taką odpowiedź, nie zamierzał jednak naciskać i Harry tak dobrze go znał. Te sytuacje miały się powtarzać. Severus zapewne jeszcze przez lata nie powie mu na głos czego naprawdę chce, ale Harry był coraz lepszy w domyślaniu się.  
\- Pomyśl kim zostanę po zakończeniu szkoły? – spytał w końcu Syriusza. – Nie cierpię polityki. Nie będę wiedział czy dostałem się do jakiejkolwiek drużyny quidditcha, bo jestem dobry, czy dlatego, że noszę nazwisko Potter… - zaczął wymieniać.  
\- Jeśli chcesz zostać tylko dlatego, że boisz się… - podjął Syriusz.  
\- Nie – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – Daję ci racjonalne argumenty, ponieważ nieracjonalne raczej do ciebie nie przemówią – przyznał szczerze, zerkając na Severusa.  
Czuł, że jego policzki robią się odrobinę gorętsze. Tę rozmowę z Syriuszem już przechodzili, ale w całkiem odmiennej scenerii. Nie przepadał za odsłanianiem się w ten sposób i Severus musiał to rozumieć, bo odchrząknął, nakierowując ich uwagę z powrotem na siebie.  
\- Harry zrobi jak będzie chciał i ma na to czas. W zasadzie nawet jeśli zdecyduje teraz zostać… Nie zatrzymam go, jeśli później zechce odejść – wtrącił jego mąż i Harry nie spodziewał się niczego innego.  
Dokładnie to samo Severus obiecywał mu już poprzednio. Jego decyzja jednak nadal pozostawała niezmienna.

ooo

Po kolacji przeszli do całkiem przytulnego pokoju, którego raczej się nie spodziewał po dość chłodnym zamku. Kanapy i fotele, dywany i wszechobecne lustra przypominały mu wystrój salonu Kamalii i z przyjemnością zajął miejsce na jednym z siedzisk. Severus opierał się plecami o ścianę obok kominka i ze spokojem obserwował Remusa, który prowadził ożywioną rozmowę z Elisanną.  
Harry spodziewał się, że omawiali kwestie pozostania Lupina w Przedsionku, ale nie słyszał ani słowa. Ron przysiadł się koło niego z szachownicą, której figury nie przypominały tych czarodziejskich. Możliwe, że przyjaciel wyprosił kogoś ze służby o grę. Harry widywał pojedyncze osoby przemykające korytarzami, ale nikt im nie przeszkadzał jak do tej pory.  
Kamalia robiła na drutach, jakby kompletnie nie poruszał jej fakt, że pozostawiła w swoim domu dwójkę Malfoyów. Harry spodziewał się, że Narcyza i Draco są dobrze pilnowani.  
Hermiona rozmawiała z Mistrzynią i nawet nie chciał znać tematu ich dyskusji, ponieważ dobiegały do niego jedynie pojedyncze, obcobrzmiące słowa. Nie chciał myśleć o eliksirze, którego nie udało im się uwarzyć, ani o tym co stałoby się, gdyby nie kolejny wąż.  
Severus spojrzał na niego i ich oczy spotkały się na moment. Nie wiedział jak powinien zareagować. Nie chciał czerwienić się znowu na samo wspomnienie tego, co robili w sypialni. Może tego, co zrobią, gdy tylko do niej wrócą. Chciał spędził czas z przyjaciółmi, ale jednocześnie najchętniej zamknąłby się z Severusem sam na sam. Możliwe, że tak naprawdę powinien wyglądać miesiąc miodowy – i ta myśl uderzyła w niego dość mocno.  
Ron mówił coś do niego, ale nie potrafił się skupić na jego słowach. Severus wydawał się jakiś inny, gdy był otoczony przez swój świat i swoich znajomych. Jego twarz nie do końca łagodniała, ale nie miała już też tego przeważnie surowego wyrazu twarzy. Dla niewprawnego oka mężczyzna zapewne się nie zmienił, ale Harry widział jak odprężony był jego mąż. Nawet w hogwarckich prywatnych kwaterach, kiedy opuszczał gardę, Severus nie pozwalał sobie na paradowanie bez różdżki po tak odkrytej przestrzeni.  
\- Chyba jestem zmęczony – powiedział, starając się brzmieć szczerze, ale jego głos się lekko załamał.  
Hermiona zerknęła na niego z wyraźną obawą, jakby spodziewała się, że jego zdrowie się podda. Prawie poczuł wyrzuty sumienia.  
\- Jestem śpiący – dodał szybko i zerknął na Severusa, który uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
Poczuł jak rumieniec uderza w jego policzki, gdy Elisanna zaśmiała się krótko, rozgryzając go najwyraźniej.  
Nie wiedział co dodać, żeby to jakoś odkręcić, ale Severus w końcu zdecydował się go uratować przed jeszcze większym upokorzeniem.  
\- Odprowadzę cię – powiedział jego mąż i w jego głosie dało się słyszeć nutki humoru.

ooo

Severus nie spodziewał się, że tak szybko znajdą się ponownie w ich komnatach. Harry zdawał się naprawdę zdenerwowany. Chłopak ewidentnie nie wiedział gdzie powinien skupić wzrok i skutkiem tego rozglądał się wokół. Komnata, którą zajmowali, była duża. Stanowiła jedną z największych sypialni w zamku, więc dzieliła ich nawet w tej chwili spora przestrzeń. Harry bowiem wszedł do środka, a Severus zatrzymał się w drzwiach, zastanawiając się do czego to wszystko poprowadzi.  
Nie miał nic przeciwko temu, aby spędzili kilka kolejnych godzin w łóżku. Lawler był dostatecznie przerażony śmiercią współzdrajcy, aby przedsięwziąć odpowiednie kroki na drodze tłumienia buntu. Do poranka miał się zorientować, że wszystko wyślizgnęło mu się z rąk i Severus dopiero wtedy zamierzał wkroczyć.  
Harry spojrzał w końcu na niego i zrobił głęboki wdech. Obserwował swojego męża na tyle długo, aby rozpoznać gryfońską determinację w jego oczach.  
\- Musisz wyjść gdzieś wieczorem? – spytał Harry wprost.  
Severus potrząsnął przecząco głową, czując wyraźnie, że jego włosy zrobiły się już za długie. Przeważnie nie zahaczały o jego ramiona. Starał się trzymać je w takiej długości, aby podczas walki nie przeszkadzały. Jednak zaczynał zaniedbywać szczegóły. Harry wydawał się zresztą nie mieć nic przeciwko. O ile dobrze pamiętał, jego młody mąż zdawał się czerpać przyjemność z ciągnięcia go za włosy ostatnim razem, gdy byli naprawdę blisko.  
Możliwe, że Harry nawet sobie z tego nie zdawał sprawy.  
Chłopak spojrzał na niego i przygryzł wargi, więc Severus uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Masz jakieś plany? – spytał, starając się nie być zbyt oczywistym.  
Oczywiście nie umknęło mu jak jego mąż przypatrywał mu się po kolacji. Czuł podobne przyciąganie i tym razem nie była to magia. Ich moce zostały zaspokojone wcześniej. Harry wpatrywał się w niego z charakterystyczną ciekawością ludzi, którzy dopiero doświadczali. I Severus chciał, aby to było dla niego dobre. Żeby chłopak czerpał cokolwiek chciał. Mógł mu dać wszystko, ale chciał go nakierowywać na własne potrzeby.  
Nie zaczęli powoli i może to było błędem, który jakoś udało im się wspólnie naprawić. Nie wątpił, że była w tym ogromna zasługa Harry'ego i tego, że chłopak obdarzył go zaufaniem, na które może wtedy jeszcze Severus nie zasługiwał. Nie chciał go wykorzystać jak Dumbledore czy Knot, ale również manipulował swoim młodym mężem.  
Miał powody, ale czyż każdy jakiś nie ma.  
A tymczasem Harry stał tuż przed nim i nadal ufnie wpatrywał się w jego oczy, chociaż teraz gościły w nich raczej iskierki złości, które również dobrze znał.  
\- Ale jesteś dupkiem – prychnął jego mąż. – Wiesz o co mi chodzi… - urwał.  
\- Ale jesteś zawstydzony – zauważył Severus, przestając się momentalnie bawić w te gierki.  
Nie chciał wprawiać chłopaka w jeszcze większe zawstydzenie, chociaż owszem sprawiało mu to przyjemność.  
Harry westchnął, a potem stanął na palcach, szarpiąc go za przód koszuli. Ich usta złączyły się w niewygodnym pocałunku i Severus nie mógł powstrzymać uśmieszku. Pozycja nie była wygodna, więc objął swojego męża ramieniem, przytrzymując go bliżej swojego ciała. Mógł poczuć ciepło płynące od Harry'ego, jego zaskakująco świeży zapach. Pod jego palcami przepływała pod sporym ciśnieniem krew.  
Był w stanie skatalogować wszystkie reakcje swojego męża. Niby znane, ale wciąż tak świeże.  
Harry oderwał się od niego, łapiąc oddech.  
\- Jest inaczej – stwierdził chłopak i Severus musiał się z nim zgodzić.  
Ich magia przestała ingerować. Na dobrą jednak sprawę dalej nie wiedział co zrobić, a Harry wpatrywał się w niego, jakby właśnie czekał na jakieś instrukcje.  
\- Co chcesz robić? – spytał Severus wprost, a gdy Harry zmrużył niebezpiecznie oczy, potrząsnął głową. – Chcę tylko wiedzieć czy chcesz się całować cały wieczór w łóżku. Czy chcesz czegoś więcej.  
Bunt w oczach chłopaka nie osłabł, a jeśli tylko – wydawał się jeszcze silniejszy, jakby trafił na jakąś już nadwerężoną strunę, o której nie miał wcześniej pojęcia, co też było przyjemnie nowe.  
\- A co jeśli ja spytam co chcesz teraz robić? – Chłopak odbił piłeczkę.  
\- Jest cała lista rzeczy, które chciałbym robić. Mam od ciebie większe doświadczenie – przypomniał mu i niemal od razu pożałował tych słów, gdy zobaczył pierwszy cień zawodu w oczach Harry'ego.  
O to też mu nie chodziło. Nie chciał takiej reakcji, ale naprawdę byli w tym fatalni. W rozmowie, ze wszystkich rzeczy. Jakby przez ostatnie tygodnie nie robili tylko tego. Harry był jedyną osobą poza Elisanną i Kamalią, z którą rozmawiał na prywatne tematy. Kingsley i Deidre chociaż stanowili najstarszych jego przyjaciół skupiali się na działaniach wojennych. Nie prowadził zatem rozmów dla samego gadania od lat. Harry zmienił wiele.  
\- Jest cała lista rzeczy, które mogłyby ci się nie spodobać – dodał Severus. – Dlatego pytam cię o czym myślałeś, gdy siedzieliśmy w pokoju herbacianym.  
\- W pokoju herbacianym? – powtórzył po nim Harry, lekko zaskoczony. – Tak nazywacie to pomieszczenie? – zdziwił się, a potem zamarł, jakby dopiero przypomniał sobie o czym rozmawiali albo o tym, że Severus wciąż obejmował go ciasno ramionami.  
Gdyby zsunął dłoń niżej, mógłby objąć pośladki Harry'ego i kusiło go, aby to zrobić.  
\- Myślałem o tobie – przyznał w końcu jego mąż i spojrzał na niego z wyraźnym wyzwaniem w oczach, jakby oczekiwał jakiejś kpiny.  
\- Cieszy mnie to – odparł Severus. – Myślałeś o mnie w jakiejś konkretnej pozycji? – spytał, nie dając się zbić z tropu.  
\- O Merlinie – jęknął Harry.  
\- Nie wzywaj imienia mojego przodka w jego własnym zamku. Nigdy nie wiadomo czy nie przeskoczy z portretu na portret – ostrzegł go Severus całkiem poważnie. – Możesz mi powiedzieć wszystko. Możesz spytać o wszystko – rzucił pospiesznie, żeby znowu nie zboczyli z tematu.  
\- Chcę cię po prostu poznać i wiedzieć co lubisz, i możemy wtedy sprawdzić czy ja też to lubię? – zaproponował chłopak, chowając twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi.  
Severus sądził, że jego mąż ukrywał przed nim kolejny rumieniec, ale poczuł na skórze nie tak znowu delikatne pocałunki. Odchylił kark, aby dać mu więcej miejsca, ale wciąż stali i to nie było aż tak wygodne.  
\- Przenieśmy się na łóżko – odparł, popychając Harry'ego w tamtym kierunku, nie przejmując się nawet tym, że jego mąż bezceremonialnie zabrał się za guziki jego koszuli.  
Nie pozostał dłużny i bardzo szybko chłodne powietrze owiało skórę Harry'ego. Ugryzł go w ramię, ostrzegawczo, gdy chłopak po prostu próbował wyszarpnąć materiał, zapewne już niecierpliwiony. Jemu samemu też zaczynała udzielać się ekscytacja, ale tłumił ją, nie chcąc zakładać za wiele.  
Nogi Harry'ego spotkały się z łóżkiem, więc pchnął chłopaka w tył, sprawiając, że jako kochanek stracił punkt podparcia. Wylądował jednak na tyle gładko, aby nie uskarżać się potem i popatrzył na niego lekko zaskoczony, jakby się tego po Severusie nie spodziewał. Severus tymczasem zahaczył swoim długim palcem o zapięcie spodni Harry'ego czekając na jego reakcję. Jego mąż po prostu pokiwał głową i nawet uniósł lekko biodra umożliwiając mu pozbycie się kolejnych warstw materiału.  
\- Nie rozbierzesz się? – spytał Harry i Severus uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Na razie to zbyteczne – odparł, znajdując sobie wygodną pozycję na podłodze.  
Oczy Harry'ego zrobiły się naprawdę wielkie, gdy doszło do niego do czego to wszystko prowadzi.  
Severus pogładził przez cienki materiał bielizny nie do końca wzwiedziony członek swojego męża i ostrożnie wyciągnął go na wierzch, czując w dłoni jego przyjemny ciężar. Pochylił się, składając ostrożny pocałunek na wrażliwej główce i z satysfakcją obserwował jak penis Harry'ego rośnie na jego oczach. Tym razem otworzył szerzej usta, biorąc go tyle ile zdołał. Nie robił tego przez pewien czas, ale pewnych rzeczy się nie zapominało. Charakterystycznego smaku, który rozchodził się na jego języku. Jęków, które słyszał, gdy zaczął pracować nie tylko głową, ale również ręką, masując tę część członka, której do ust nie zmieścił.  
Biodra Harry'ego drgały, ale należało oddać chłopakowi, że starał się opanować te ruchy, aby go nie zakrztusić. Severus doskonale znał to uczucie, gdy chciało się wepchnąć swój członek jak najgłębiej, więc po prostu zachęcił swojego męża do przejęcia kontroli i to musiało być za dużo, bo Harry wydał z siebie nieporównywany do niczego jęk i doszedł w jego ustach, opadając na łóżko.  
Severus całował zagłębienie jego biodra, dopóki chłopak nie podciągnął go do góry.  
\- Tak bardzo przepraszam – powiedział Harry.  
Severus nie był pewien czy policzki jego męża czerwone były od świeżo przebytego orgazmu czy zawstydzenia. Nie miało to jednak znaczenia. Harry wyglądał cudownie z błyszczącymi oczami, lekko rozchylonymi ustami, gdy dochodził do siebie.  
Severus trącił nosem jego nos, obracając ich tak, że leżał na swoim kochanku kciukiem gładząc jego szczękę.  
\- Nie masz za co przepraszać – odparł.  
Harry nie wyglądał na przekonanego, nie zamierzał jednak psuć tej chwili kłótnią, więc po prostu pochylił się do pocałunku. Ich usta złączyły się ponownie, dokładnie tak jak lubił. Niespiesznie poruszali się naprzeciwko siebie i naprawdę cieszył się, że zdążył zdjąć koszulę, bo leżeli tak blisko siebie, że czuł przez skórę to jak szybko biło serce Harry'ego.  
Chłopak obejmował go ciasno ramionami i jednocześnie palcami badał dostępne mu rejony, jakby nie był pewny czego chce najpierw dotknąć.  
Było inaczej. Harry miał w pełni rację i nie chodziło tylko o to, że raz w życiu ich magia się nie wtrąciła. Severus wyraźnie czuł, że chłopak go pragnie. To jak Harry otwierał się przed nim było dostatecznym dowodem. Orgazm rozluźniał ludzi. Sprawiał, że stawali się odważniejsi, że sięgali po to, czego pragnęli ze swobodą charakterystyczną dla upojenia endorfinami. Harry nie dał sobie nawet chwili wytchnienia, oplatając go z całych sił i przyciągając go jeszcze bliżej do siebie.  
Severus zaczął poruszać lekko biodrami, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Ich pocałunek dawno stracił na delikatności przeradzając się w coś nieskładnego i nieskoordynowanego. Jego mąż wzdychał i wychodził mu biodrami naprzeciw. I może Severus powinien to naprawę traktować jako błogosławieństwo posiadania młodego kochanka.  
Sam czuł się, jakby za chwilę miał wybuchnąć.  
\- Chcę cię we mnie – wyszeptał Harry w jego usta, wpuszczając go głębiej między swoje nogi.


	46. Chapter 46

Severus sądził przez chwilę, że się przesłyszał. Chłopak jednak tak sugestywnie poruszał biodrami, że pomyłka nie mogła mieć miejsca. Zaczerwienione policzki Harry'ego nabierały coraz bardziej koloru i Severus nie mógł nie zastanawiać się czy jego mąż po prostu jest zawstydzony czy sam tak na niego działa.  
Jego poprzedni kochankowie potrafili docenić jego zalety; naturalny talent do drobiazgowości i zrozumienie ludzkiego ciała. W przypadku Harry'ego jednak nie można było o tym mówić. Chłopak był nastolatkiem i jakakolwiek finezja stanowiła zbędny element. Nie podniecał go lekki dotyk, przeciąganie sprawy, ale sytuacja sama w sobie. Może nawet Severus, a to dla niego było całkiem nowe doznanie.  
Jeśli miał wątpliwość czy nie za szybko przechodzą do sedna po tym jak Harry już raz doszedł, należało ją odłożyć na bok. Członek jego męża wypełniał się krwią i nasyceniem barwy bił na głowę nawet policzki chłopaka. Główka – teraz lekko wilgotna od mieszaniny jego śliny i spermy Harry'ego wyglądała tak soczyście, że prawie żałował, że nie może jej mieć ponownie w ustach. Nie był specjalnie wielbicielem fellatio, gdy to on miał być jego sprawcą. Jednak dźwięki, które wydawał jego mąż, gdy jego usta obrabiały jego penisa stanowiły coś, co chciałby usłyszeć jeszcze. Najlepiej w niedługiej przyszłości.  
Harry jednak wyginał się teraz i przyciągał go bliżej nie w poszukiwaniu samego tarcia i Severus był tego świadom. Gładził nadal policzek swojego męża, nie wiedząc nawet jakim zrządzeniem losu znaleźli się tutaj i teraz. Wszystko wydawało się aż nazbyt doskonałe. Nagły strach, że to tylko sen albo jego umysł zamknął się w sobie, chcąc chronić go przed torturami Voldemorta sprawił, że zesztywniał lekko.  
Harry otworzył oczy niemal natychmiast i spojrzał na niego o wiele przytomniej.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz – zaczął chłopak i urwał. – Możemy iść spać albo się całować. Po prostu myślałem, że możesz chcieć – Harry znowu nie dokończył.  
Severus przyciągnął go do siebie mocniej, trzymając się go niczym kotwicy.  
\- Chcę – odparł w końcu, ponieważ najwyraźniej został źle zrozumiany.  
Wypowiedzenie na głos swoich lęków wydawało mu się teraz śmieszne. One były śmieszne. Voldemort stanowił dla nich zagrożenie, ale nie potrafił wrócić do Przedsionka ani Bram. A Severus nie zamierzał znowu darowywać mu wieczności jak jego przodkowie wiele wieków wcześniej.  
Złączył ich czoła i trącił nos Harry'ego swoim, trochę większym, trochę bardziej haczykowatym. Wiedział co mówili o jego wyglądzie, ale do tej pory nie poświęcał temu aż takiej uwagi. Harry jednak zasługiwał na więcej niż mąż, który ubiera pierwszą szatę z brzegu, która zabezpieczy go przed głupotą uczniów i wygląda na piętnaście kilogramów cięższego. Elisanna nie raz pytała go czy nie nosi pod tymi warstwami materiału prawdziwej zbroi. Zastanawiał się nad tym, gdy Longbottom zaczął brać udział w jego lekcjach.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko i oplótł go w pasie swoimi nogami. Severus nie sądził nigdy, że quidditch ma jakieś dobre strony, ale mógł zrewidować ten pogląd później. W tej chwili czuł wokół siebie zaciskające się mięśnie.  
Pocałował Harry'ego krótko i lekko chcąc zatopić się w tych ustach, gdy tylko go posiądzie. Ich palce splotły się, kiedy chłopak próbował go przytrzymać przy sobie, ale Severus krótko odepchnął go delikatnie przenosząc się na drugą stronę łóżka, do niewielkiej szafki nocnej. Zaklęcia miały swoje ogromne plusy, gdy czarodziej był w pośpiechu, ale preferował jednak mugolską metodę.  
Harry okrył się niemal natychmiast, jakby przytłaczała go ogromna przestrzeń wokół. Może powinien był zgasić światło, ale nie potrafił się na to zdobyć. Harry był piękny. Jego nienaznaczona czasem i walką skóra zdawała się być delikatna niczym jedwab. Lekko rozchylone usta, opuchnięte od pocałunków wydawały się prosić o więcej. Zielone oczy błyszczały czymś, co Severus chciał od tej pory widzieć już zawsze.  
Harry ułożył się na boku, obserwując go po trochu ciekawie, a częściowo zapewne niecierpliwie. Severus mógł dostrzec kontur jego penisa spod koca, którym okrył się chłopak i nie mógł się po prostu powstrzymać. Kiedy tylko znalazł się z powrotem bliżej męża wsunął swoją dłoń pod nakrycie, czując tylko lekkie rozbawienie, gdy Harry pisnął zaskoczony.  
\- Nie będzie ci to już potrzebne – poinformował chłopaka, odrzucając koc do tyłu.  
Niewielka buteleczka z przydatnym specyfikiem została odłożona na poduszkę, co Harry'emu nie umknęło sądząc po rozprowadzającym się w dół rumieńcu. Severus bez wahania sięgnął do guzików swojej koszuli, ale jego mąż najwyraźniej zdecydował inaczej, ponieważ szarpał już za jej dół, aby ściągnął ją przez jego głowę bez odpinania.  
\- Słyszałeś o tym, że cierpliwość popłaca? – prychnął Severus i miał to być żart, ale Harry spojrzał na niego tak intensywnie, że dreszcz przeszedł po jego plecach.  
\- Myślę, że byłem dostatecznie cierpliwy – rzucił chłopak.  
Severus nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić.  
Koszula wylądowała gdzieś za łóżkiem, podobnie jak spodnie ściągnięte w podobnym pośpiechu. Jeśli sądził, że jeden orgazm nasyci chłopaka na tyle, aby kolejny wypracowali powoli – pomylił się. Harry spojrzał na niego przygryzając wargi.  
\- Jak…? – spytał jego mąż i nie musiał kończyć.  
\- Wygodniej będzie, gdy przeniesiesz się na kolana i łokcie – odparł Severus, chociaż cholernie wolałby patrzeć mu w oczy.  
Sądził, że chłopak będzie miał jakieś obiekcje, ale w ciągu sekund Harry zmienił pozycję i Severus miał doskonały widok na jego blade pośladki. Letnia opalenizna musiała dawno zniknąć, bo nie było po niej ani śladu. Przed sobą miał bezkres nietkniętej skóry i nie potrafił się powstrzymać przed tym, aby ugryźć chłopaka w pośladek.  
Harry spiął się na moment, a potem parsknął, jakby to była najbardziej zabawna rzecz na świecie. Może była. Severus nigdy nie sądził, że ma w sobie pokłady tego czegoś co zwykle nazywano humorem albo zabawą. Nie flirtował za często i nigdy mu na tym nie zależało, ale tym razem naprawdę chciał, aby Harry był rozluźniony – w swoim towarzystwie nie powinni traktować niczego zbyt poważnie; świat nadrabiał za nich.  
Rozgrzał olej w palcach, gładząc udo lekko już porośnięte jasnymi włosami. Widział jak mięśnie Harry'ego pracują pod skórą, gdy chłopak walczył z tym, aby się nie poruszyć. Głowa jego męża spoczywała co prawda na poduszce, ale Harry odchylił ją lekko, aby obserwować go z boku i to wydawało się idealne. Severus mógł mu się przyglądać, gdy wsuwał w niego pierwszy ze swoich długich palców.  
Harry spiął się mimowolnie, wyczuwając intruza, ale Severus nie wycofał się wiedząc, że za chwilę zostanie nagrodzony westchnięciem.  
\- Jeśli cokolwiek będzie nie tak, powiedz mi o tym – wyszeptał, co go trochę zaskoczyło, ponieważ pomieszczenie było zabezpieczone tak wieloma czarami, że wątpił, aby nawet wroga armia sforsowała te drzwi.  
Byli sami, ale czuł potrzebę mówienia ciszej, jakby bał się, że coś zepsuje choćby odrobinę głośniejszy ton. Jakby nie chciał spłoszyć siebie lub Harry'ego – nie był do końca pewien.  
Chłopak pchnął biodrami w tył, nabijając się na jego palec mocniej i najwyraźniej to była jedyna odpowiedź jaką miał dostać.  
\- Cholerni Gryfoni – sarknął zatem i Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo, ruszając lekko biodrami, jakby wiedział co to robi z Severusem.  
Jego palec tkwił w cieple i czuł pracę mięśni swojego męża, ale jedyne co przychodziło mu na myśl to jak będzie, gdy zanurzy się po sam trzon w Harrym. Upewnił się, że na jego palcach znajduje się dostatecznie wiele nawilżacza i wsunął w chłopaka ostrożnie drugi palec. Tym razem Harry przymknął oczy, a Severus obserwował go uważnie. Jego mąż jednak nie wydawał się odczuwać dyskomfortu, jego oczy zresztą pociemniały lekko, a jego rozchylone usta brały coraz bardziej świszczące wdechy.  
Poruszał palcami niespiesznie, spijając reakcje z twarzy Harry'ego. Nigdy nie robili tego jeszcze w ten sposób, a Severus zamierzał od tej pory zawsze zaskakiwać swojego męża. Mieli tak wiele pierwszych razy przed sobą, że nie mógł się już doczekać kolejnego wieczora. Albo następnego ranka.  
Nie wchodził w niego palcami zbyt głęboko, na razie zadowalając się jedynie rozciąganiem mięśni. Już to sprawiało, że wiszący dotąd między nogami Harry'ego członek na nowo odzyskał zainteresowanie sytuacją. Severus bowiem nie wierzył w opadanie grawitacyjne krwi.  
\- O czym myślisz? – spytał cicho.  
Może zahipnotyzował chłopaka głosem – słyszał o podobnych sytuacjach. Harry jednak spojrzał na niego z rozmarzonym uśmiechem, lekko półprzytomnymi oczami.  
\- O tobie – odparł jego mąż i Severus usłyszał jak ktoś mocno wciąga powietrze do płuc.  
A ponieważ byli sami – nie pozostawiało to złudzeń, kto wydał ten dźwięk.  
Wsunął palce w Harry'ego głębiej, nie trudząc się nawet za bardzo o to, aby odnaleźć ten punkt w ciele chłopaka. Jego mąż zresztą wygiął się lekko z szeroko otwartymi w zaskoczeniu oczami, które zaraz potem zaszły mgiełką. Przez chwilę masował jego prostatę, ciesząc się z tych delikatnych ruchów, które Harry wykonywał nieświadomie zapewne, nabijając się na jego palce z ochotą. Nie zamierzał torturować swojego kochanka, a chłopak oddychał już z wyraźnym trudem.  
Trzeci palec wszedł z trudem i na twarzy Harry'ego po raz pierwszy pojawił się wyraz lekkiego dyskomfortu, ale chłopak nie powiedział ani słowa, rozluźniając się, gdy Severus zaczął go masować wolną ręką. Jego mąż zdawał się naprawdę lubić, gdy ktoś ściskał jego pośladki i Severus zamierzał wykorzystać te informacje w przyszłości.  
Jego krtań wydawała się dziwnie ściśnięta, a przecież wszystko co robili odbywało się w ciszy. Czuł się jednak tak, jakby krzyczeli od kilku godzin. Jego penis pulsował, czuł przepływ krwi, bicie własnego serca i zdawało się ono zsynchronizowane z sercem Harry'ego. Puls chłopaka – lekko przyspieszony i nierówny – zdradzał mu doskonale, gdy przypadkowo już muskał jego prostatę.  
Wysunął z niego palce niechętnie. Równie dobrze mógłby doprowadzić go na szczyt i po prostu obserwować jego reakcje, ale wydawało się to teraz nie na miejscu. Nie, gdy zbudowali tę intymność i to połączenie. Miał czas, aby pokazać chłopakowi jak może wyglądać seks, brudny, spocony, pełen jęków i błagań. Teraz chciał zachować to niespieszne sacrum.  
Ścisnął pośladek Harry'ego jeszcze raz, bardziej dla żartu niż w formie ostrzeżenia zanim wsunął sam czubek swojego penisa w ciepły zachęcający otwór. Słyszał jak obaj nabrali powietrza w płuca, gdy posuwał się coraz dalej, rozpychając się, robiąc sobie miejsce w jego ciele – tak jak Harry systematycznie wdzierał się do jego serca – nie dając mu nawet wyboru.  
Severus zakrztusił się prawie własną śliną, gdy jego jądra otarły się o pośladki chłopaka, gdy wszedł do końca. Harry poszukał jego dłoni, więc splótł ich palce i nie puścił ich, gdy wycofywał się z niego, aby wbić się ponownie – tym razem o wiele śmielej.  
Jego mąż westchnął, a potem wygiął się i Severus zrozumiał, że chłopak ułożył swoje ciało tak, aby jego prostata była stymulowana za każdym razem. Poruszał się więc coraz szybciej, czując na sobie zaciskające się mięśnie Harry'ego.  
\- Severusie – jęczał jego mąż i może to była muzyka dla jego uszu.  
Nie odpowiadał jednak, ponieważ brzmiało to doskonale skąpane w dźwięku ocierających się o siebie ciał. Jego jądra zaczęły ciążyć mu o wiele szybciej niż powinny. Dawno już nie reagował jak nabuzowany hormonami nastolatek, ale było coś magicznego w tym jak Harry ściskał jego dłoń i nie puszczał jej ani na chwilę, chociaż zapewne kusiło, aby po prostu zawinąć rękę wokół własnego członka i doprowadzić się na szczyt.  
\- Zrób to – powiedział Severus.  
Nie był to do końca rozkaz, ale nie rozpoznawał swojego głosu. Czuł jednak, że jeśli zaraz coś się nie stanie – wybuchnie, a chciał, aby dochodzili obaj.  
\- Puść mnie i…  
\- Nie – westchnął Harry, zaplatając ich palce tylko mocniej. – Nie puszczę – odparł uparcie chłopak i pewnie tego należało się spodziewać po Gryfonie, który narażał za niego swoje życie.  
Severus zagryzł wargi, odpychając od siebie wspomnienia i przyspieszył, czując pod powiekami formujące się łzy. Chciał dojść tak bardzo. Harry zaciskał się na nim tak wspaniale. Oblegał go całego, był wszędzie. Wypełniał go, a to przecież Severus wchodził w niego raz po raz. Czuł, że znaleźli się na krawędzi i nie wiedział jak zepchnąć ich obu. Sam mógłby skoczyć już nawet teraz. Zacisnął palce mocniej na biodrach chłopaka, chcąc powstrzymać swój nadchodzący orgazm i poczuł jak jego mąż trzęsie się pod nim. Wbił się mocniej raz po raz uderzając w prostatę chłopaka i nie przejmując się już, że nie rozpoznaje słów, które płynęły z jego ust.  
Harry zacisnął swoją dłoń tak bardzo, że jego palce zdrętwiały. Chłopak odgiął się do tyłu i napotykając penisa Severusa ten ostatni raz zanim pociemniało mu przed oczami. Czuł się tak, jakby gdzieś niedaleko nastąpiła erupcja wulkanu. Jego ciało płonęło, biodra drgały, a nierówny oddech nie pozwalał mu na zaczerpnięcie większego haustu powietrza, który dotleniłby mózg.  
Harry leżał pod nim i chyba tylko cudem nie narzekał jeszcze na to, że Severus przygniatał go do materaca.  
\- Zawsze tak jest? – spytał chłopak tak cicho, że Severus nie był pewien czy to nie jego wyobraźnia. – Czy to znowu była magia? – dodał chłopak o wiele bardziej gorzkim tonem.  
Najwyraźniej też nie lubił tracić nad sobą kontroli i Severus to doskonale rozumiał.  
\- To była magia innego sortu – odparł, starając się uspokoić oddech.  
Coś mówiło mu też, że powinien w końcu przestać przygniatać swojego męża, więc zsunął się na łóżko i po prostu przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego nie przejmując się tym, że chłodne powietrze obwiewało ich ciało, a sperma zasychała na skórze. Nie miał siły się ruszyć. Jego różdżka znajdowała się nie wiadomo gdzie, a nie ufał sobie na tyle, aby bez kryształu używać mocy swoich przodków. Nie chciał zasłynąć jako ten ze strażników, który wypuścił przez Bramy wszystkie dusze, ponieważ seks z jego mężem był aż tak dobry.  
Harry milczał przez chwilę i Severus zaczął zastanawiać się czy chłopak czasem nie wątpi w prawdziwość jego słów. Magia już nie raz ingerowała.  
\- Czy… - zaczął jego mąż ostrożnie. – Czy masz jutro wieczorem jakieś ważne spotkania? – spytał w końcu i Severus miał ochotę się roześmiać, gdy zdał sobie sprawę o co tak naprawdę pyta Harry.  
Nie musiał się długo zastanawiać nad odpowiedzią.  
\- Dla ciebie zawsze znajdę czas – odparł, całując chłopaka w spocony kark.

ooo

Harry wiedział, że śni. Przede wszystkim nigdy bez różdżki nie wyszedłby z komnat. Severus byłby na niego wściekły, gdyby coś podobnego się zdarzyło. Okolica zresztą też nie była znajoma. Mijał ludzi, którzy dziwnie mu się przyglądali, ale nikt nie powiedział ani słowa. Pierścień na jego palcu ciążył mu nieprzyjemnie, ale nie chciał go zdejmować. Zielone oczko przypominało mu symbolem czego jest, a napis wyryty w środku tylko to potwierdzał.  
Harry wiedział, że śni. Jego piżama była o wiele zbyt cienka, aby nie czuł chłodu, gdy wyszedł z zamku, którego nie znał. Mury wydawały mu się stare i przez krótką chwilę sądził, że to nawet Camelot, o którym opowiadały legendy. Severus w końcu był potomkiem Merlina, a to pewnie pobudziło jego wyobraźnie.  
Harry wiedział, że śni, ponieważ nigdy nie odszedłby nie zostawiwszy Severusowi wiadomości. Nie zrobiłby mu tego – podobnie jak wiedział, że jego mąż nie zrobiłby tego jemu. Obaj byli zbyt samotni, aby ranić się jeszcze bardziej. Harry czuł to już w momencie, gdy magie zetknęły się ze sobą po raz pierwszy. Severus z pozoru był gorzkim człowiekiem, ale sprawiała to bardziej samotność i przepracowanie niż wynikało z charakteru jak wszyscy inny chcieli przypuszczać.  
Harry nie był do końca pewien czy śni, gdy jego stopy dotknęły wody. Wydawała się aż nazbyt rzeczywista i chociaż skąpane tam ciała zdawały się tworzyć rzekę – że to właśnie powinien uznać za wytwór wyobraźni – otrzeźwiło go to na chwilę.  
Zimne palce złapały za jego kostkę, więc kopnął z całych sił wyczołgując się z powrotem na brzeg. Ściana mgły znajdowała się za nim, za jego plecami, a on spoglądał na niewielką wyspę. Gdzieś tam musiała być jego matka i może wielu innych. Nie dostrzegał ich twarzy, jedynie niewyraźne zarysy sylwetek.  
Rzeka ciał przed nim zdawała się szumieć, ale to tak naprawdę były szepty, które przyzywały go. Obserwował jak zahipnotyzowany jak poszczególne ciała zaczęły układać się w o wiele bardziej wyraźny kształt.  
Wrzasnął, gdy tylko dostrzegł dwie czerwone wpatrujące się w niego tęczówki – tak boleśnie znajome.


	47. Chapter 47

Harry doszedł do siebie bardzo szybko. Mniej więcej wtedy, gdy Kingsley ze wszystkich ludzi złapał go za ramię i odciągnął od brzegu rzeki, spoglądając podejrzliwie na wijące się tam ciała. Twarz Voldemorta rozpłynęła się już dawno, ale Harry nadal czuł dreszcze. Złudne poczucie bezpieczeństwa, które dał mu Przedsionek, szybko zmieniło się w dawną nerwowość. To jeszcze nie był koniec i szaleniec najwyraźniej postanowił go o tym poinformować.  
Jak jednak namierzył go w tej krainie – Harry nie miał pojęcia.  
Kingsley obwinął go płaszczem i przyciągnął do siebie. Na zewnątrz nie było śniegu i Harry nie pierwszy raz zastanowił się jak działa tutaj pogoda.  
\- Nie wiem jak wyszedłem – przyznał zawstydzony, gdy auror nadal milczał.  
\- Lunatykowałeś – poinformował go Kingsley. – To się zdarza, gdy ktoś żyje w stresie.  
Harry chciał zaprzeczyć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Z obiektywnego punktu widzenia miał się o to martwić. Fakt, że nie robił tego przez ostatnie tygodnie powinien również zachować dla siebie. Tak wiele działo się między nim i Severusem, że temat Voldemorta zszedł na bok. Zresztą od początku jego mąż powtarzał, że nie będzie zaangażowany w bezpośrednią walkę i chociaż nie bardzo chciał w to wierzyć – jednak częściowo go to uspokajało.  
Deidre wspomniała o eliksirze i kiedy przyglądał się bliżej temu pomysłowi – coraz bardziej mu się on podobał. Nie był zdolny do pokonania wroga tak silnego magicznie. Używającego nieznanej im magii. Nawet z mocą Severusa, którą częściowo czuł pod skórą – nie czuł się na tyle silny. I może Dumbledore twierdził, iż chodziło głównie o to, aby uwierzył w siebie – ta część jednak była paradoksalnie najtrudniejsza. Harry dostrzegał bardzo wyraźnie dlaczego Severus uważał ich wszystkich za idiotów. Ta wojna była od początków samych prowadzona niepoprawnie. A poczynania Voldemorta udowadniały, że posługiwał się czymś innym prócz standardowej różdżkowej magii. Mroczne Znaki, jego własne zaklęcia – to wszystko powinno nasunąć Dumbledore'owi myśl, że mogą się mierzyć z czymś o wiele bardziej fundamentalnym magicznie.  
Harry podejrzewał, że Severus nie mógł tknąć zbiega, ponieważ jego matka jakoś skomplikowała sytuację chroniąc go. W końcu w eliksirze miała się znaleźć domieszka jego krwi i nie wiedział nawet dlaczego, ale czuł wyraźny dyskomfort z tym związany. Severus nie był zresztą podobnie skory do oddawania komukolwiek próbek, co powinno go dziwić, ale jednocześnie nasuwało mu całkiem inną myśl.  
\- Czy kiedykolwiek Rada chciała czarodziejskiego świata? – spytał Harry, gdy znaleźli się w środku.  
Kingsley zesztywniał, ale na jego twarzy niemal od razu pojawił się krzywy uśmieszek.  
\- Teraz widzę dlaczego Severus skarżył się tak bardzo na twoją ciekawość. Dawałeś mu popalić – przyznał mężczyzna.  
Harry nie był pewien czy powinien czuć się dumny, ale coś podobnego wypełniło na krótką chwilę jego klatkę piersiową.  
\- To pytanie powinieneś skierować do kogoś innego – dodał Kinsgley.  
Harry prychnął.  
\- Pytam ciebie, ponieważ za tym idzie kolejne pytanie; dlaczego nigdy tego nie zrobiliście. Jesteście silniejsi. Wasza magia przewyższa naszą. Mamy ogromny problem od prawie stu lat z jednym czarodziejem. Nie wyobrażam sobie co byłoby, gdyby… - urwał.  
Sama idea Rady nie podobała mu się od samego początku. Może było coś w tym jak Severus o nich mówił. Nie pomógł też fakt, że jeden z tych ludzi próbował zabić jego męża.  
Kingsley westchnął, gdy przystanęli pod drzwiami jego sypialni.  
\- Podejrzewam, że Severusowi jest to obojętne. Nie ma jednak ochoty zajmować się całym bajzlem. Przedsionek mu wystarcza. Jego rodzina nigdy nie miała królewskich ambicji. Merlin był doradcą króla Artura. Strzegł Camelotu i Avalonu. Severus czułby się szczęśliwy zajmując się tylko tym. Jednak nie ma królów w Przedsionku. Severus jest czymś w rodzaju pana na tych ziemiach, które nie istnieją bardziej niż nienanoszalne posiadłości czarodziejów – wyjaśnił Kingsley. – I nasze tereny się powiększają. Nie widzisz tego teraz, ale gdyby Severus chciał, ostatni spacer odbyłby się wokół wyspy. Droga nie zajęłaby więcej niż godzinę. Jeśli chciałby pokazać wam więcej, musielibyśmy użyć mioteł, bo te tereny istnieją i jednocześnie nie, więc nie mają granic. Ktoś musi je kształtować. Dawać schronienie nowoprzybyłym. Narzucać zasady i pilnować przestrzegania ich – dodał Kingsley. – O tym jednak nadal według mnie powinieneś porozmawiać z Severusem.  
Harry milczał przez chwilę, starając się zrozumieć cokolwiek. Nie było to jednak łatwe, ponieważ nie do końca rozumiał jak działała nienanoszalność już w czarodziejskim świecie. Dodatkowa magia opierająca się na innych zasadach naprawdę nie była mu potrzebna do zmartwienia.  
\- Dzięki – powiedział, nie wiedząc czy bardziej Kinsgleyowi jest wdzięczny za odnalezienie czy rozmowę.  
Odwrócił się i dotknął klamki, gdy poczuł jak mężczyzna kładzie mu dłoń na ramieniu.  
\- Co tam widziałeś? – spytał Kinsgley wprost.  
\- Voldemorta – odparł bez wahania. – To zawsze jest Voldemort.  
Kingsley skinął głową bez słowa.

ooo

Severusa obudził dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. W lekkim szoku obserwował jak Potter obwinięty cudzym płaszczem wrócił do ich komnat, trzęsąc się dość znacznie. Nie musiał nawet pytać czy chłopak był na zewnątrz. Nogawki jego spodni od piżamy były przemoczone.  
Harry musiał nie zauważyć, że jest obserwowany. Zaczął ściągać z siebie wilgotne rzeczy i najwyraźniej zaczynał szukać czegoś do ubrania. Severus widział jak wzrok chłopaka raz po raz padał na jego czarną koszulę, którą miał wcześniej na sobie tego dnia. W Przedsionku starał się nosić wygodne rzeczy, które nie krępowały jego ruchów.  
\- Zawsze możesz spać nago – powiedział.  
Chłopak podskoczył jak oparzony i obrócił się w jego stronę, zakrywając się dłońmi. Po czym spojrzał na niego swoimi szeroko otwartymi wciąż ze zdziwienia oczami i zabrał ręce powoli, jakby to był jakiś kolejny manifest. Jestem już dorosły, robiliśmy tak wiele, że nie wstydzę się, że widzisz mnie nago.  
\- Gdzie wyszedłeś? – spytał Severus, podpierając się łokciami w półsiadzie.  
\- Lunatykowałem – odparł Harry, kompletnie go zaskakując. – Byłem nad rzeką – dodał i Severus poczuł, że jego ciało sztywnieje.  
Nigdy nie chciał pokazywać chłopakowi rzeki. Może kiedyś, gdy byliby obaj wiekowi. Nie bez powodu zakrywała ją mgła. Mieszkańcy też niechętnie spoglądali w tamtym kierunku. Była nieprzyjemnym przypomnieniem co czekało każdego, kto nie trafiał przez Bramy do Avalonu.  
Mugole mieli swoje legendy dotyczące piekła i nieba. Im pozostawała magia, co wydawało się jeszcze brutalniejsze, ponieważ w nieczarodziejskich społecznościach zawsze istniała szansa odkupienia win. W jego świecie coś podobnego nie miało miejsca. I może dlatego jego osądy bywały tak szorstkie i jednoznaczne. Coś było dobre lub złe. Godne pochwały lub haniebne.  
\- Harry – zaczął i zdał sobie sprawę jak obco to imię brzmiało w jego ustach.  
Nie nazywał swojego męża w ten sposób od dłuższego czasu. A i wcześniej robił to tylko sporadycznie. Przeważnie było to szorstkie 'Harry Potter', ale chłopak tracił swoje nazwisko stając się jednym z nich świadomie. Członkowie rodziny Severusa nosili przydomki jak Elisanna Seara. Nazwiska nie określały ich już od wieków.  
Mąż spojrzał na niego z pewną obawą.  
\- Nie poszedłem tam specjalnie. Nie poszedłem tam, żeby odzyskać albo spotkać mamę – poinformował go Harry.  
\- Wiem. Nie chciałem jednak z tobą rozmawiać o rzece – przyznał szczerze Severus. – Rzeka nie jest dobry tematem.  
\- Jest jak Styks – odgadł jego mąż i zapewne Granger musiała mieć coś wspólnego z tym, że Harry znał mugolską mitologię.  
Severus jednak pokręcił przecząco głową. W odróżnieniu od greckich opowiadań, ich rzeka nie dawała nieśmiertelności w takim wymiarze jak mogłoby to być upragnione przez naiwnych. Wieczny ból w pełnej świadomości tak – jednak to było jedyne co można było uzyskać, gdy ktoś odważył się sięgnąć do rzeki. Magii nie obchodziło czy matka ratowała dziecko skazane na potępienie. Rzeka odstraszała śmiałków, który chcieli zakłócić spokój Avalonu.  
\- Jak Voldemort przebył Bramy? – spytał Harry, zmieniając temat bez najmniejszego problemu.  
\- Zabił Strażnika – przyznał Severus. – Po drugiej stronie znajduje się ich świat. Nie mamy nad nimi władzy. Władza jest nam przyznawana, gdy przekraczają Bramy. Tam jesteśmy takimi samymi intruzami jak oni tutaj. Dlatego nigdy nie możemy przebywać tam za długo. Jeden ze Strażników nie wrócił, gdy przenosił ciało swojej żony. Nie wiem którym pra pradziadkiem był, ale to zostało całkiem skrzętnie opisane – odparł Severus.  
\- Sądziłem, że to twoi rodzice… - zaczął Harry i urwał.  
Chłopak musiał przypomnieć sobie, że stoi nago w sypialni, bo w końcu sięgnął po jego koszulę i założył ją przez głowę nie kłopocząc się odpinaniem guzików. Była dla niego o wiele za długa i zasłaniała wszystko do połowy ud. Zniekształcała sylwetkę jego męża w nieprzyjemny sposób i Severus miał ochotę ściągnąć ją z młodego ciała, które nie powinno przyzwyczajać się do czerni.  
Harry wsunął się na łóżko bez wahania i przykrył się szczelnie kołdrą. Starał się nie dotknąć go zimnymi kończynami, ale Severus przyciągnął go do siebie bliżej, czując, że nad rzeką stało się coś naprawdę poważnego. Już samo lunatykowanie mocno go zaniepokoiło. Harry nie powinien móc nawet wyjść z tych komnat bez większych problemów. Tymczasem Severus się nawet nie obudził.  
To nie było naturalne.  
\- Voldemort przebywa na tym świecie o wiele dłużej, ale musiał odzyskać swoje ciało, co zajęło mu pewien czas. Wieki – odparł spokojnie Severus. – Zapominano o jednej duszy, która umknęła wrotom czasu. Powoli wymazywało się to z pamięci mieszkańców, ale on wrócił – poinformował Harry'ego. – Co widziałeś nad rzeką? – spytał wprost Severus i jego mąż wtulił się w niego mocniej.  
Chłód jego ciała też nie mógł być naturalny. Harry powinien odzyskiwać normalną temperaturę, choćby poprzez kontakt z nim, jednak nadal pozostawał zimny.  
\- Widziałem go – odparł jego mąż. – Te… ciała w rzece ułożyły się na kształt jego twarzy – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Nie wiem dlaczego wyszedłem, ale czułem się tak, jakbym był świadom i jednocześnie nie do końca przekonany co robię. Sądziłem, że to sen. Przecież nie wyszedłbym bez słowa… - urwał chłopak, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Jeśli zastanawiasz się czy jego moc tutaj sięga to odpowiedź brzmi; nie – odparł pewnie Severus. – Przedsionek jest odseparowany. Mieszkańcy mają pierścienie, które umożliwiają im przejście. Jeśli wprowadzamy większą grupę ludzi, konieczny jestem ja lub Seara. To nasza krew jest przepustką – wyjaśnił Severus.  
Harry spojrzał na pierścień z zielonym kamieniem i czerwony odpowiednik, który znajdował się na jego palcu. Severus kciukiem potarł klejnot, starając się nadać mu blask.  
\- Więc lunatykowałem – stwierdził Harry.  
Severus milczał przez chwilę, rozważając wszystkie możliwości. Voldemort wydostał się po raz pierwszy dzięki krwi Strażnika na swoich dłoniach. Kolejny raz próbował wejść do Przedsionka, gdy zabił jego rodziców, ale powstrzymał go wtedy nieświadom nawet tego co robi. Był na tyle młody, że czas potem zatarł rysy jego twarzy. Z przestraszonego zasmarkanego dziecka stał się hardym nastolatkiem, a potem zimnym mężczyzną. Niechęć Pottera i jedynego zbuntowanego przeciwko Voldemortowi Blacka pomogła mu dostać się w szeregi zwolenników i trzymać pieczę nad rozwojem sytuacji do czasu, gdy byli gotowi zniszczyć szaleńca.  
Severus nie był nawet do końca pewien jak powinien nazywać Voldemorta. Ten stał się nie tyle duszą czy duchem, co demonem, ale one nie bywały inteligentne, tylko łatwo podatne na sugestie. Idealne do niszczenia. Wystarczył jeden czy dwa rytuały. Czyste dziecko, do którego nie mogły się nawet zbliżyć. Voldemort był inny. Już raz umarł i poprzysiągł żyć wiecznie.  
Na ile zdolny był do przesyłania obrazów czy manipulacji na odległość – Severus nie był pewien. Nigdy w Przedsionku nie czuł swojego Mrocznego Znaku. A teraz gdy i on znikł – nie miał żadnego połączenia z czarodziejem.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie, jakby ta odpowiedź zależała od jego spokoju dzisiejszej nocy. Może poczucia bezpieczeństwa na kolejne dni.  
Kłamstwo tak łatwo wyszłoby z jego ust, że poczuł obrzydzenie na samą myśl o tym.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie sądzę – odparł Severus spokojnie. – Masz z nim pewne połączenie. Jeśli zsyła ci sny zabezpieczę dodatkowo komnaty – obiecał.  
Harry uśmiechnął się lekko, jakby doceniał jego starania. Sądził, że chłopak zaśnie oparty o jego klatkę piersiową plecami, ale leżeli po prostu przez chwilę w milczeniu, które naprawdę mu nie przeszkadzało. Nigdy nie spędzał czasu w ten sposób z żadnym kochankiem. Mężczyźni, z którymi się spotykał – jednonocne przygody – zawsze jakoś partycypowali w jego zainteresowaniach; eliksirach, polityce, najnowszych badaniach w dziedzinie czarnej magii. Czuł potrzebę rozmowy z nimi. Harry'emu nie musiał jednak niczego udowadniać. Nie miał też już zbyt wiele do ukrycia.  
W zasadzie nie czekał na jakąś decyzję swojego męża. Dodatkowe czary śledzące miały zostać ponownie nałożone. Część lżejszych zaklęć monitorujących już znajdowała się na pierścieniu. Jednak najwyraźniej nie były one aż tak czułe, skoro nie obudził się, gdy jego mąż podjął już drugą w Przedsionku samotną wędrówkę. Jeszcze niedawno sądziłby, że cała sytuacja jest jego winą . Zarzucałby sobie brak czujności, jednak znał Harry'ego na tyle, aby wiedzieć, że powstrzymanie chłopaka nie wchodziło w grę. Gryfoni, kiedy wiedzieli cel przed sobą – dążyli do niego za wszelką cenę.  
\- To nie były sny – odparł Harry. – To chyba jednorazowa sytuacja. Chciał mi o sobie przypomnieć. Czasami tak robi – dodał jego mąż i Severus poczuł jak dreszcz przechodzi po jego ciele.  
Nie chciał nawet wiedzieć jak Voldemort to robi. Jak przypomina Harry'emu o sobie. Severus wątpił, aby chłopak chociaż przez minutę swojego życia nie myślał o śmierci rodziców czy roli jaką odgrywał w wyzwalaniu czarodziejskiego świata. Nigdy nie powiedział wprost Dumbledore'owi, ale zawsze uważał, że wywieranie podobnej presji na tak młodych ludzi, nie skończy się niczym dobrym.  
Gryfoni zapewne uważali za szlachetne te samobójcze tendencje Weasleya do chronienia Harry'ego własną piersią, ale Severus wiedział doskonale jak to jest, gdy ktoś ginie w twojej obronie. Widział wiele niepotrzebnych śmierci, które wynikały z jego mniejszych czy większych błędów. Niektóre były nie do uniknięcia. Żałował jednak każdej.  
\- Czy zachęcałeś mnie do negocjacji, ponieważ Rada chciała naszego świata? – spytał Harry nagle tak cicho, że Severus sądził przez chwilę, iż się przesłyszał.  
Spojrzał na swojego męża uważniej.  
\- Nazywacie nas inferioritas, niższymi. Mamy mniejszą moc. Czy Rada chciała podbić nasz świat? – spytał Harry tym razem odrobinę pewniej.  
\- Rada zawsze będzie chciała podbijać. Uważają się za odrębne państwo i władzę – odparł Severus. – Mój oficjalny sprzeciw doprowadziłby do rozłamu i wojny domowej w czasie, gdy nie mogłem sobie na to pozwolić – dodał.  
\- Więc kierowałeś mną tak, abym to ja się sprzeciwiał. Żebym to ja stawiał warunki – odgadł jego mąż.  
I kiedy ujął to w ten sposób, Severus zaczął się zastanawiać czy Harry zamierza zarzucić mu manipulowanie nim. Nienawidził, gdy Dumbledore robił podobnie. Severus instynktownie zacisnął dłonie na mniejszym ciele, ale Harry nie odsuwał się. Może strach, który odczuwał był irracjonalny, ale jeszcze kilka godzin temu przysięgał, że chłopak będzie mógł opuścić Przedsionek. Teraz nie był pewien czy jest na to gotów.  
\- Dlaczego nigdy nie zajęliście naszego świata? – spytał ciekawie Harry i faktycznie Severus nie słyszał w jego głosie podejrzliwości.  
\- Rozporządzanie głupcami nie jest czymś, co chcę robić do końca życia – sarknął, uznając to za jedyną prawidłową odpowiedź i Harry uśmiechnął się do niego krzywo, jakby potrafił czytać między wierszami. – I jeśli ktoś nazwie cię inferioritas powiedz o tym mnie lub Deidre – dodał, może odrobinę za ostro.  
\- Potrafię się bronić – odparł chłopak niemal natychmiast.  
\- Nie przeczę. Nie jesteś jednak [i]niższy[i]. Masz moją moc, a więc brak szacunku w stosunku do ciebie to brak szacunku w stosunku do mojej rodziny. Do mocy, która chroni tych ludzi – wyjaśnił mu Severus cierpliwie, przypominając sobie wydającą się tak odległą w czasie wizytę w Gringotcie, gdzie Harry pierwszy raz potraktował ich jako jedność i zmusił gobliny do ukorzenia się przed nimi oboma.  
Skłamałby, gdyby udawał, że mu to nie zaimponowało.  
\- Chcesz zatem, żeby myśleli o mnie jako o kimś, kto zawsze pobiegnie do ciebie na skargę? – spytał Harry spokojnie. – Jeśli mają mnie szanować, muszę na to zasłużyć – dodał jego mąż całkiem poważnie.  
Severus polizał dolną wargę, nie wiedząc co powinien odpowiedzieć. Harry miał rację, ale jednak chęć chronienia go była zbyt silna, aby zgodził się od tak, aby chłopak sam za siebie odpowiadał w świecie, którego zasad nie znał. Nie był nieśmiertelny, a ludzka pamięć jak się okazało bywała ulotna. Wieki temu, gdy Przedsionek dopiero zaczynali zamieszkiwać pierwsi mieszkańcy – czczono ich rodzinę niczym bogów. Niedawno próbowano go potraktować niczym posługacza Rady.  
\- Chcę wiedzieć o każdym incydencie, ale możemy omówić jak rozwiążemy problem – odparł Severus.  
Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo i zmrużył oczy.  
\- Czy ty ze mną negocjujesz? – spytał jego mąż, przeciągając spółgłoski. – Pewnie teraz jesteś niezadowolony z tego, że mnie tego nauczyłeś – dodał.  
Severus jednak niczego nie żałował.


	48. Chapter 48

Severus widział w odbiciu lustra ciekawski wzrok męża. Harry obserwował go od dobrych kilku minut, ale on był bardziej zajęty dopinaniem swojej koszuli. Deidre przeniosła tutaj część jego szafy, ale nadal nie czuł się zbyt komfortowo w cienkich warstwach materiału. Seara i Kamalia dbały, aby nosił się zgodnie z najnowszą modą, ale te tuniki za bardzo przypominały mu jego laboratoryjne szaty, chociaż bardziej strojne – nie wyglądały na pogrzebowe ubrania.  
Harry z własnego świata wrócił z niczym. Nie zdążyli się spakować. Severus zresztą pewien był, że mają czas. Nie tylko na przeprowadzkę, ale również na rozmowę o jego rodzinie. Dawał im lata zanim zdecydowałby się na zdradzenie jednego ze swoich największych sekretów. Chciał, aby chłopak poznał go wcześniej, obawiając się tak wielu rzeczy, że dopiero teraz zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Harry jednak nie traktował go inaczej ze względu na jego pochodzenie. Nie bał się go. Nie wydawał się też kombinować jak postawić siebie wyżej wśród ludzi, u których powinien mieć posłuch.  
Harry'emu było obojętne gdzie mieszkali. Zarówno w lochach jak i zamku czuł się podobnie skrępowany, jakby sama świadomość tego, że jakaś przestrzeń może do niego należeć – przerażała go.  
\- Granger mogłaby przenieść tutaj twoje rzeczy – podjął, chcąc przerwać ciszę, która między nimi zapadła.  
Już niedługo musiał wyjść, ponieważ zamierzał zaskoczyć Radę i Harry miał sam zostać podczas śniadania. Nie czuł się dobrze z tym, że zostawia swojego kochanka na pastwę swojej siostry i przyjaciółki.  
Harry spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony.  
\- Ubieramy się tutaj inaczej, ale zdjęcia, albumy rodzinne – zaczął Severus, chcąc wyjaśnić o co mu chodzi.  
\- Nie mam niczego – odparł krótko Harry. – Jedno zdjęcie – dodał, jakby sobie mgliście o tym przypomniał.  
Severus zamarł i odwrócił się powoli w jego stronę. Chłopak siedział na łóżku kompletnie ubrany. Deidre postarała się, aby przeniesiono z rezydencji ich rzeczy, ale koszule były skrojone według mody czarodziejskiej i było to doskonale widoczne. Tutejsi mieszkańcy starali się odróżniać od [i]inferioritas[/i] jak nazywali ich z lekką kpiną w głosie. Pozornie nie było pomiędzy nimi przepaści, ale Rezydenci dbali o to, aby ich szaty lśniły od zaklęć. Ich ubrania tkała sama magia. Niewprawnemu oku mogło to umknąć, ale Severus był pewien, że Harry już niedługo dostrzeże i to.  
Kingsley jak i pozostali, którzy żyli między światami, starali się zmienić pogląd reszty na magię, ale bezskutecznie.  
Źle widziane było choćby to, że czarodzieje potrzebowali Severusa, aby wygrać swoją własną wojnę. Nie rozumieli, że to Przedsionek popełnił błąd podczas, gdy miał stać na straży umarłych.  
\- Nie masz zdjęć? – zdziwił się.  
To tłumaczyło dlaczego Harry nie ozdobił swojego pokoju fotografiami rodziców. Pierwszym co zrobił sam po przybyciu do Hogwartu to zaczarowanie każdego lustra w zasięgu wzroku, aby mógł patrzeć na odbicie matki. Oczywiście zablokował powierzchnie, aby pozostali z jego kolegów nie widzieli tego samego co on, ale jednak fakt pozostawał faktem.  
Medalion, który nosił na szyi miał w sobie jej kolejny wizerunek.  
Severus machnął dłonią, starając się przywołać to jedno konkretne wspomnienie, które współdzielił z Lily. Kobieta pojawiła się na ogromnym lustrze, przed którym się ubierał i Harry zerwał się z łóżka z oczami tak wielkimi jak kafle.  
Lily nie mówiła, ale uśmiechała się szeroko w jego stronę i machała. Miała nie więcej niż osiemnaście lat, gdy widzieli się na Pokątnej i żegnali przed tym jak wchodził na Nokturn. Wyglądała młodo, na jej twarzy nie było zmarszczek zmartwień, ale jedynie radość na myśl o rychłym zamążpójściu.  
Harry obserwował lustro zszokowany, a potem spojrzał na niego, jakby chciał mu podziękować, ale słowa zapewne uwięzły mu w gardle, bo długo milczeli obaj wpatrując się w na zawsze uśmiechniętą we wspomnieniu kobietę.  
\- Czyli te wszystkie lustra w domu Kamalii – podjął Harry i urwał, jakby nie chciał z góry zakładać.  
\- Są inne. Niektóre mają w sobie wspomnienia, które sami tam zostawiliśmy z Lily. Bywała u mnie w wakacje, więc widać jak dorastała. Kamalia dbała o to, abyśmy zostawiali wspomnienia z każdej jej wizyty u nas. Elisanna ją uwielbiała – poinformował go Severus.  
Harry wpatrywał się w niego w czystym szoku.  
\- Musiałem je zakryć, ponieważ trudno byłoby wyjaśnić Bl… Syriuszowi – poprawił się w ostatniej chwili. – Nie chciałem, żebyś założył z góry, że kochałem twoją matkę. To byłoby dziwne…  
\- Wyjaśniła mi – wszedł mu w słowo Harry. – Czy pokazałbyś mi…  
\- Chcesz tam zamieszkać? W rezydencji? – spytał Severus, przerywając mu. – Zamek jest ogromny i chłodny. Rezydencja należała do mojej matki i jest przekazywana małżonkom Strażników. Jest dostatecznie blisko ludzi, abyś mógł ich poznać, a zabezpieczenia… - urwał.  
Zaklęcia i bariery nie były ważne. Harry przytulił go tak gwałtownie, że niemal przewrócił ich obu.  
\- Ale to jest dom Kamalii – powiedział nagle chłopak, przypominając sobie ten drobny szczegół.  
\- Nienawidzi mieszkać sama – przyznał Severus.  
Harry uśmiechnął się do niego szeroko.

ooo

Wszedł do sali obrad nie kłopocząc się otwieraniem drzwi. Ogromne skrzydła zajęczały pod wpływem jego magii. Z każdym kolejnym krokiem na lustrach pojawiały się wizerunki jego przodków, a gdy stanął u szczytu stołu – sam Merlin spoglądał na nich znad jego fotela. Nie mógł powstrzymać lekkiego uśmieszku na widok wrażenia jakie zrobił.  
Czy byli to pierwszoklasiści w Hogwarcie na pierwszej lekcji, czy Rada Najwyższa – pokaz siły nigdy nie zaszkodził.  
Znajome twarze spoglądały na niego niepewnie, jakby spodziewali się, że zabije każdego z nich za wypowiedziane w jego stronę słowo. Lawler starał się opanować, ale plotki już się rozniosły.  
Wrócił i to tym razem na stałe.  
Jerricko odchrząknął, zapewne uważając, że skoro jest najstarszym z nich, powinien jako pierwszy zabrać głos. Severus już z czasów swojego dzieciństwa pamiętał go jako starca o wyjątkowo długiej brodzie. Upodabnianie się do Merlina jednak minęło, gdy postanowili, że rządzić będą sami i jego rodzina nie jest im do tego konieczna.  
\- Severusie – zaczął mężczyzna.  
\- Nie jestem z tobą po imieniu odkąd przestałem być dzieckiem – wszedł mu w słowo bezceremonialnie, siadając w końcu na krześle, które przeznaczone było tylko jemu.  
Stało puste przez ponad dwadzieścia lat, ponieważ nawet gdy brał udział w obradach nie uważał za odpowiednie zasiadać na miejscu, którego przyjąć nie był gotów. Może popełnił wtedy błąd. Zamierzał go jednak naprawić.  
\- Moje zaufanie do was zostało zachwiane. Wysłano zabójcę – podjął, spoglądając wprost na Lawlera. – I ponieważ zrobił to członek Rady, jestem przekonany, że maczaliście w tym palce wszyscy.  
Podniosły się szepty i czuł wyraźnie jak bardzo zaniepokojeni są. Na ich miejscu pewnie czułby się ponownie. To jednak na niego zamach zlecono. I mało tego – podejrzewał, że Rada miała całkiem jasny plan, który dotyczył zarówno Elisanny jak i jego gości. Wątpił, aby ktokolwiek żyw opuścił przedsionek, chociaż Deidre zapewne sprawiłaby sporo problemów zanim by ją uśmiercili.  
Zaatakowanie go na oczach wiernych mu poddanych było bezczelne, ale zdradziło mu tylko jak nisko myślano o jego sile.  
\- Co mówiono o mojej rodzinie? – spytał ciekawie Severus. – Pamiętacie jeszcze stare powiadania, które matki szeptały wam do snu? Strażnicy nie są czymś do zastąpienia. Magia Bram prędzej zabije wszystkich Rezydentów niż dopuści do śmierci chociaż jednego z nas. Sądzicie, że skoro udało się to mieszkańcowi Avalonu i wy macie taką moc? Nie bądźcie śmieszni. Dopóki znajdujecie się w Przedsionku wasze dusze są moją własnością. Rozporządzam waszym życiem jak mi się podoba. Ponieważ istniejecie tylko dlatego, że jeden z moich przodków wyciągnął was ze środka wojny, której nie przeżylibyście i dał wam schronienie – poinformował ich Severus, widząc, że niektórzy zaczęli blednąć. – Wraz ze mną zniknie magia, która was ochronia. Wasza moc pochodzi ode mnie. Beze mnie więc nie będziecie nikim lepszym jak mugolem, który nigdy nie doświadczył magii. Jedno moje słowo i zostaniecie jej pozbawieni. Słowo mojej siostry, a będziecie błagać o wygnanie – dodał.  
Lawler przestał udawać, że się nie trzęsie.  
\- Panie – wyrwało się z ust mężczyźnie zanim ukląkł koło swojego krzesła. – Zmusili mnie! – krzyknął Lawler, wskazując palcem kogoś po drugiej stronie okrągłego stołu.  
Severus zignorował to jednak patrząc wprost przed siebie. Działo się coś dziwnego. Jego magia ponownie zaczynała szaleć, więc spojrzał na zebranych, ale żaden z nich nie miał takiej mocy, aby jakkolwiek mu zagrozić.  
\- Z dzisiejszym dniem Rada zostaje rozwiązana. Będziecie potrzebowali wieków, aby odbudować zaufanie, które w was pokładano. Nie jesteście w stanie sami sobą zarządzać…  
\- Panie, Rada jest ważnym… - podjął ktoś przerywając mu.  
\- Rada jest dla mnie martwa. Z dzisiejszym dniem może się też okazać taką dosłownie – odparł spokojnie Severus, uciszając skutecznie wszystkie protesty. – Rzeka już dawno nie przyjęła tak wielu dusz i jeśli nie chcecie wiecznego potępienia, radzę nad tym popracować. Zdrada, której się dopuściliście wobec naszej rodziny, jest zdradą wobec Avalonu, a on nie przebacza – dodał.  
Lowler osunął się na podłogę w ciszy i Severus dostrzegł krople krwi, które zaniepokoiły go jeszcze bardziej.  
Wstał gwałtownie, nie zamierzając się nawet żegnać.  
Słyszał jak kolejne krzesła się odsuwają, kiedy Radni podnosili się pospiesznie na własne nogi. Wrócił do drzwi dokładnie w tym samym tempie, ignorując pomruki, które za sobą zostawił.  
\- Do wieczora czekam na sprawozdanie z waszych wcześniejszych obrad oraz wyniki śledztwa w sprawie napadu na Deidre – rzucił jeszcze zanim zamknął za sobą drzwi jednym machnięciem dłoni.

ooo

Harry nie mógł nie odnieść wrażenia, że Elisanna spoglądała na niego rozbawiona, jakby wiedziała doskonale co robił wczorajszego wieczoru i chciała to skomentować, a jednocześnie nie była pewna czy to odpowiedni temat przy śniadaniu. Miał nadzieję, że w kobiecie przeważy rozsądek, ponieważ bez Severusa przy boku czuł się samotny.  
Mieszał łyżką w talerzu, nie mając ochoty na nic do jedzenia. Obraz Voldemorta wracał przed jego oczy raz po raz w najbardziej nieprzewidzianym momencie. Słyszał jak Hermiona i Ron rozmawiali o kolejnych komnatach zamku, Syriusza i Remusa sprzeczających się o coś, ale nie potrafił się włączyć do żadnej z tych rozmów.  
Tylko Kingsley spoglądał na niego wyraźnie zaniepokojony, jakby wiedział co chodzi mu w tej chwili po głowie.  
\- Gdzie jest Severus? – spytał w końcu Artur i Harry westchnął.  
\- Na spotkaniu Rady – odparł krótko.  
\- Tej samej Rady, której członka poznaliśmy nie tak dawno? – zainteresowała się Molly i w jej głosie słychać było wątpliwość.  
Jej wzrok niemal od razu zatrzymał się na Deidre, jakby wiedziała doskonale kim dokładnie jest kobieta i czym się zajmowała dla Severusa.  
Harry zastanawiał się nawet czy czasem ich pierwsze spotkanie nie odbyło się właśnie w tym towarzystwie; z Deidre i Kingsleyem pod działaniem jakiegoś mocnego czaru. Jeśli do przejścia do ich świata konieczne były specjalne pierścienie, wątpił, aby posiadał je każdy. Nie widział zresztą podobnych ozdób na palcach mijanych przez siebie ludzi.  
\- Severus radzi sobie doskonale sam – odparła Elisanna bez wahania.  
\- Czy nie byłaś czasem członkiem tej rady? – zainteresował się Syriusz.  
Elisanna spojrzała na niego znudzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Rada została rozwiązana. Nie powinno cię to jednak interesować, ponieważ nie jesteś Rezydentem. Cokolwiek dzieje się w Przedsionku, nie dotyczy tych, którzy powrócą. My mamy oddzielne umowy i nic nie będzie nas łączyło w chwili, gdy ten, którego nazywacie Voldemortem zostanie przywrócony tam, gdzie przynależał – poinformowała go kobieta sucho.  
\- Mój chrześniak odgrywa w tym na tyle ważną rolę… - zaczął Syriusz.  
\- Jest członkiem mojej rodziny – weszła mu w słowo Elisanna. – Mężem mojego brata. Będzie bezpieczny i nigdy nie miało grozić mu niebezpieczeństwo. To wasza działalność doprowadziła do śmierci Lily i tego szaleństwa, przez które Severus wyjechał na tak długo. Myślisz, że łatwo było mi patrzeć jak brat stara się ze wszystkich sił naprawić błędy, które popełniliście jednocześnie nie zdradzając naszego istnienia? – spytała Elisanna.  
\- Błędy – warknął Syriusz. – Jakie błędy?  
Elisanna spojrzała na niego ostro.  
\- Czy to nie ty żartowałeś do jednego ze swoich przyjaciół, że zażyłość między moim bratem a Lily była tak wielka, że wątpiłeś, iż dziecko należy do jej męża? – spytała Elisanna sucho. – Uznano, że Severus po tym co stało się z naszymi rodzicami, ukrył własne dziecko pośród was, niższych, jakby to miało potomkowi zapewnić namiastkę wolności.  
Harry zszokowany wpatrywał się w Syriusza, któremu krew odpłynęła z twarzy.  
\- Nie wiedziałem… - zaczął jego ojciec chrzestny.  
\- Byłeś całkiem słusznie przekonany, że podobne posądzenie sprawi, że Severus zostanie zabity – odparła Elisanna. – Już wtedy przecież dołączył do tych, których nazywacie zwolennikami, aby kontrolować szkody. Gdyby ten wasz Voldemort skojarzył Severusa z potomkiem Strażników, Harry byłby martwy zanim się narodził.  
\- Dość – warknął Severus.  
Harry nie wiedział jak długo jego mąż tam stał, ale spoglądał teraz na niego zszokowany. Syriusz siedział ze spuszczoną głową, wgapiając się w swój pusty już talerz.  
\- Och, więc jemu wolno puszyć się i być dumnym z tego jak ważnym był w tej wojnie? – prychnęła Elisanna. – Banda idiotów bez wizji – dodała.  
\- Dość powiedziałem – rzucił Severus odrobinę ciszej, ale i ostrzej.  
Elisanna zacisnęła wargi w wąską kreskę, ale jednak posłuchała.  
\- Dzieci pasujących do tej śmiesznej przepowiedni było dwoje. Lily była martwa i wiedziała o tym w chwili, gdy podejmowała decyzję – odparł Severus spokojnie. – Nic nie zmieniłoby jej losu. A Black odpokutował to latami w Azkabanie – dodał cierpko.  
Severus zajął miejsce koło niego, chociaż wydawał się to robić niechętnie. Jakby wolał po prostu wyjść z pomieszczenia i Harry wcale mu się nie dziwił. Napięcie, które wisiało w powietrzu można było traktować zaklęciami tnącymi i wątpił, aby to pomogło.  
\- Jeśli próbujesz sprawić, żeby Harry ich znienawidził i pozostał tutaj… - zaczął Severus i urwał. – On nie jest nagrodą w konkursie – odparł.  
Elisanna rzuciła bratu nieprzyjemne spojrzenie.  
\- Próbuję przedstawić im sytuację taką jaka jest – odparła kobieta.  
\- Nie wiedzieli z czym mają do czynienia – przypomniał jej Severus.  
\- Świat upada skoro ty jesteś tym wyrozumiałym – odgryzła się Elisanna. – Po latach opowiadania jak tępi są…  
\- Nie zaprzeczam. Wystarczy popatrzeć na Blacka, żeby wiedzieć, iż logiczne myślenie nie jest jego mocną stroną. Gdyby jednak nie on, Harry zginąłby zapewne. Dumbledore w końcu ukrył syna Lily jak najlepiej potrafił. Kupili nam czas, który był nam konieczny do zebrania krwi. Eliksir będzie gotowy w ciągu kilku dni, a zajęło nam lata upewnienie się czy mamy wszystkie składniki – przypomniał kobiecie Severus.  
Harry nie wiedział za bardzo co powinien myśleć. Słyszał jak lekki jest ton jego męża i wiedział, że to tylko gra. Severus nie mówił o niczyjej śmierci od tak. Najwyraźniej to jednak przyniosło oczekiwany rezultat, bo Elisanna rozluźniła się lekko.  
Harry spojrzał na Severusa nie wiedząc za bardzo dlaczego czuje się tak dziwnie. Jego blizna lekko pulsowała, jakby zaraz miał nadejść nieprzyjemny ból głowy. Już raz go doświadczył i to tylko wzbudziło jego podejrzenia.  
Pochylił się w stronę mężczyzny, biorąc głębszy wdech. Nie bardzo zastanawiając się nad tym co robi, pocałował Severusa w usta i od razu poczuł, że jego magia zaczyna protestować. Kiedy oderwał się od mężczyzny oddychał z trudem i miał ochotę wytrzeć usta, ale powstrzymał się w ostatniej chwili.  
Zobaczył tylko błysk rozpoznania w oczach nieznajomego, który musiał zrozumieć, że jego plan spalił na panewce.  
Próbował się odsunąć, ale nie zdążył. Na jego gardle znalazło się zimne ostrze, kiedy został odwrócony gwałtownie i podniesiony do góry niczym szmaciana lalka.  
Widział szok na twarzy Elisanny, który niemal natychmiast zastąpiło znudzenie.  
\- Kolejny? – spytała kobieta, wstając.  
Harry jednak pokręcił przecząco głową. Tym razem nie był to zamachowiec Rady.  
\- Voldemort – powiedział ostrożnie, starając się nie wejść w kontakt z ostrzem.  
Wiedział, że Severus będzie tutaj w ciągu sekund. Jak w przypadku Malfoya, magia i teraz musiała go poinformować o czymś nieodpowiednim. Pamiętał poprzednią furię swojego męża i nie chciał się zastanawiać nad tym co czeka tego mężczyznę.  
\- Nie jestem Rezydentem – poinformował ją nieznajomy. – Nie masz nade mną władzy, wiedźmo.  
Elisanna uśmiechnęła się krzywo i pokiwała głową, jakby nie wierzyła w to co słyszy.  
\- Powiesz mi co tutaj robisz? Po co przyszedłeś? – spytała kobieta, nie ruszając się nawet o krok.  
Harry nie wiedział, co planowała, ale jej spokój zaczynał mu się udzielać. Jeśli nie martwił jej nóż na jego gardle, nie zamierzał trząść się ze strachu.  
\- Jedyny Lord jakiego znam, przypomina o sobie. To nie pierwszy raz dzisiaj, prawda? – spytał mężczyzna, szarpiąc go lekko.  
To przynajmniej wyjaśniało jak dostał się nad rzekę.  
Harry nie zdążył nawet odpowiedzieć. Nóż na jego gardle nacisnął na jego skórę, ale niczego nie poczuł. Zamknął nawet oczy, nie chcąc patrzeć na przerażonego Syriusza, ale otworzył je szybko z niedowierzaniem, gdy mężczyzna odepchnął go od siebie z przerażeniem.  
Elisanna zaśmiała się krótko, jakby nie spodziewała się niczego innego.  
\- Twój Lord nie powiedział ci, że jesteśmy nieśmiertelni? – spytała udając zaskoczoną, a potem machnęła dłonią, posyłając mężczyznę na ścianę.  
Kiedy upadł nieprzytomny, Elisanna wzięła głębszy wdech.  
\- Deidre, przenieś naszego gościa do lochów. Może tam będzie rozmowniejszy – rzuciła kobieta.  
\- Nieśmiertelny – wyrwało się Arturowi, który wpatrywał się w niego w szoku.  
Harry był równie mocno wytrącony z równowagi co cała reszta.  
\- Nie bądźcie śmieszni. Nawet Merlin nie był nieśmiertelny, ale przecież nie chcemy, żeby oni o tym wiedzieli – odparła Elisanna, wzruszając ramionami.


	49. Chapter 49

Severus wiedział, że należy działać szybko, gdy tylko zobaczył Deidre lewitującą przed sobą mężczyznę do złudzenia przypominającego jego samego. Złość nadal nie minęła, ale częściowo została przysłonięta przez strach. Małżonkowie nigdy nie byli chronieni równorzędną magią, jakby Przedsionek chciał ich główną linię nobilitować. Nienawidził tego, podobnie jak jego ojciec.  
Harry stał jak sparaliżowany, obejmowany przez Molly i swoich przyjaciół. Black wyglądał na wstrząśniętego i przyskoczył do niego, gdy tylko Severus przestąpił próg pomieszczenia. Sądził, że dostanie w twarz jak zawsze za nieswoje błędy, ale Syriusz z szaleństwem w oczach po prostu szarpnął za jego koszulę kilka razy, zanim nie puścił go bez słowa protestu.  
\- Sn… Severusie – powiedział Black, zaskakując go lekko. – Zrób coś z nim! – zażądał mężczyzna i obaj wiedzieli, że nie mówił o Harrym.  
Black żądał efektów i to jeszcze w tej samej sekundzie. Severus obiecywał chronić swojego męża w końcu i Harry był względnie bezpieczny. Może trochę przerażony, ale włos nie spadł mu z głowy.  
Elisanna spoglądała na całą scenę znudzonym wzrokiem.  
\- Jak się przedostał? – spytał krótko Severus, chcąc się skupić na czymś innym niż Harry.  
Najchętniej przyciągnąłby chłopaka do siebie, ale wątpił, aby potrafił później oderwać od niego ręce. Pocałunek Harry'ego z Draco było ostrzeżeniem, ale jego magia teraz burzyła się i wątpił, aby obłaskawił ją wyjaśnieniem, które zapewne istniało. Ponieważ nie wyobrażał sobie, aby jego mąż chodził i całował kogokolwiek.  
\- Muszą mieć pełno twojej krwi. Ciekawe jak ją zdobyli – rzuciła Elisanna cierpko. – Deidre przesłucha zamachowca.  
\- Cały czas kogoś przesłuchujecie. Nie możecie… - zaczął Black i urwał.  
\- Nie możemy czego? – spytala sucho Seara.  
\- Nie możecie tego załatwić? Mówiliście o eliksirze. Czy jest gotowy? – zainteresował się Black.  
\- Eliksir nie jest problemem, gdy mamy składniki – rzuciła Elisanna. – A potrzebujemy wszystkich informacji jakie możemy zdobyć. Tak prowadzi się wojny. Poznajesz wroga, a potem niszczysz go. Jak sądzisz, jak podamy mu eliksir? – spytała retorycznie jego siostra i Black spojrzał na nią lekko zaskoczony.  
W jadalni zapadła niewygodna cisza i Severus starał się oddychać przez nos. Harry przyglądał mu się niepewnie, ale prócz nienaturalnej bladości, nie nosił śladów napaści. Musieli się wydostać stąd jak najszybciej i Severusa nie obchodziło jak to będzie wyglądać.  
\- Musi go wypić? – spytał Artur.  
\- Severus uwięzi go. Przez lata szkolił się w dawno zapomnianej nawet przez nas magii – poinformowała ich Seara z dumą w głosie. – Uniemożliwi mu ruch, a wtedy ktoś będzie musiał podejść i wlać mu fiolkę do gardła.  
\- Ja to zrobię – powiedział Harry pospiesznie.  
\- Nie. Nie zbliżysz się do niego – odparł Severus z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Nie ma żadnego 'ale' – wszedł mu w słowo, może odrobinę za ostro, bo chłopak spiął się wyraźnie.  
Magia pod jego skórą nie potrafiła sobie znaleźć miejsca. Czuł jak poruszała się wzdłuż jego żył. Dawno już nie był niej tak bardzo świadom. Jej gwałtowna reakcja przerażała go. Nie wiedział czy Harry czuje to samo, ale mąż rzucał mu niespokojne spojrzenia, jakby spodziewał się, że zaraz stanie się coś naprawdę nieprzewidzianego.  
Coś rosło między nimi i coraz trudniej było mu to hamować.  
\- Pozwolisz ze mną – powiedział Severus i wcale nie była to prośba.  
Ostry ton najwyraźniej zaskoczył wszystkich, bo Molly spojrzała na niego święcie oburzona.  
\- Chłopiec ledwo umknął śmierci, nie możesz… - zaczęła kobieta, ale machnął dłonią.  
\- Był bezpieczny – uciął krótko Severus i skrzyżował wzrok z Harrym, który wyplątywał się już z objęć przyszywanej matki.  
Granger przyglądał im się zbyt ciekawie. Dla jej własnego bezpieczeństwa powinna przestać interesować się ich życiem. Była granica pomiędzy wścibstwem, a troszczeniem się o przyjaciela. Nie potrafił się jednak irytować, bo Harry już zmierzał w jego stronę i to nie całkiem spokojnym krokiem. Chłopak w kilku ogromnych susach pokonał dzielącą ich przestrzeń i przylgnął do niego całym ciałem.  
Severus z trudem oddychał. Szczupłe ramiona objęły go w pasie i zacisnęły się na nim tak mocno, że z trudem się uwolnił. Splótł ich palce razem i w końcu mógł się lekko uśmiechnąć.  
\- Wychodzimy – poinformował pozostałych.  
Harry sam pociągnął go w stronę drzwi i chociaż nie biegli, i tak mijana służba rzucała nie tak dyskretne uśmieszki. Nie miał pojęcia czy czuli zmianę w jego magii, ale gdy tylko znaleźli się ponownie w sypialni, przyszpilił swojego męża do sporej wielkości drzwi. Harry'emu nie mogło być wygodnie, ale bez wahania zaczął szarpać guziki jego koszuli, starając się nie odrywać od jego ust, co było trudne, bo Severus zamierzał eksplorować.  
Jego wąskie wargi znalazły się szybko na szczęce chłopaka i słyszał jedynie ich przyspieszone oddechy, które mieszały się ze sobą. Nie bywał romantykiem, ale nie zamierzać wziąć swojego męża przy cholernych drzwiach. Przynajmniej nie na tym etapie ich znajomości. Wątpił jednak, aby dojście do łóżka było łatwe, bo czuł wyraźnie, że cholerna magia ingerowała.  
Nie był młodym mężczyzną – miał pełną świadomość swoich ograniczeń, a jednak jego członek był twardy niemal jak rubin zatopiony w złocie, który zdobił jego palec. Nie wątpił, że Harry jest w podobnym stanie, bo chłopak wydawał z siebie te ciche błagające dźwięki, które doprowadzały go tylko mocniej do szaleństwa. Chciał je od tej pory słyszeć zawsze.  
Może ugryzł Harry'ego za mocno w obojczyk, ale chłopak odepchnął go lekko od swojej zmaltretowanej szyi. I Severus nie wiedział nawet, że rozerwał koszulę swojego męża. Jednak faktycznie brakowało górnych guzików, a klatka piersiowa Harry'ego była odsłonięta. Kolejne połacie skóry zdawały się go przyzywać. Harry spojrzał na niego swoim szklistym wzrokiem i uśmiechnął się lekko. Jego usta ledwo wygięły się, ale Severus nie pomyliłby tego grymasu z niczym innym.  
\- Może ta magia nie jest aż taka zła – rzucił chłopak, a potem przywarł do niego ustami, uniemożliwiając mu jakąkolwiek elokwentną odpowiedź.  
Może zresztą Severus nie potrafiłby się na taką zdobyć, gdy Harry wypychał biodra w jego stronę. Powinien zapewne dostać gromkie brawa, ale odepchnął się od niewygodnych drzwi, które zapewne wbijały się w tyłek jego męża. Sądził, że jakoś dotrą do łóżka, ale potknął się i upadli na podłogę w akompaniamencie chichotu Harry'ego.  
Chłopak wykorzystał ich nową pozycję, aby otworzyć jego spodnie i Severus poczuł na swoim penisie ciepłą dłoń męża. Zagryzł wargi, aby nie dojść tu i teraz i ośmieszyć się jeszcze bardziej, ale magia niemal wykopała go na szczyt. Przypomniał jej więc, że to on panował nad nią, a nie odwrotnie i chociaż łapał spazmatycznie powietrze – ta chwila, to wszystko – miało jeszcze trwać.  
\- Łóżko – powiedział, starając się wstać, ale Harry zaczął poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół, już samym tym posyłając go z powrotem na chłodny kamień komnaty.  
\- Podłoga może być – wyszeptał jego mąż i polizał swoje spierzchnięte usta.  
Severus chciał prychnąć albo zakpić, ale z jego ust wydostał się jedynie zawstydzający jęk, który tylko sprawił satysfakcję Potterowi, sądząc po jego zadowolonej minie. Bez wahania sięgnął do spodni swojego męża uwalniając go z oków materiału.  
Obaj mogli bawić się w tę grę.

ooo

Wysunął się z łóżka nie odczuwając nawet lekkich wyrzutów sumienia. Czuł, że Elisanna stoi przed drzwiami ich komnaty, ale zaklęcia chroniły ich prywatność doskonale. Może nie było zbyt eleganckie z ich strony, aby ulotnić się ze śniadania w ten sposób, ale nie mieli wyjścia. Severus spodziewał się, że dotrą do punktu, gdy będą mieli problem z utrzymaniem rąk przy sobie, a nie miał ochoty, aby jego własne siostra oraz poddani oglądali go w takim stanie. Zawsze panował nad sobą doskonale i mgliście przypominał sobie teraz, że kiedy przez ostatnie tygodnie coś go przerastało, Harry był tego świadkiem. Chłopak widział go w najbardziej nieodpowiednich chwilach, gdy Severus klął i działał irracjonalnie, gdy chłodna fasada opadała, a jednak nigdy nie wydawał się zaskoczony.  
Elisanna uśmiechnęła się krzywo na jego widok, ale z jej ust nie padł żaden komentarz. W milczeniu skierowali się w stronę lochów, od których wiało nieprzyjemnym chłodem. Zapewne przesłuchano już więźnia, ale Severusa nie interesowały detale. Chciał wiedzieć dokładnie gdzie znajdował się w tej chwili Voldemort, ponieważ nadszedł czas ostatecznego rozwiązania.  
Czuł to w opuszkach palców, które mrowiły na samą myśl jak wielkiego skupienia będzie wymagało od niego unieruchomienie nie tylko całkiem potężnego niegdyś czarodzieja, z którego zostało tylko zło i cień dawnego człowieka, ale również każdego z jego popleczników. Nie mógł ryzykować, że ktokolwiek ruszy się, gdy Seara wleje potworowi eliksir do ust. Potem mogli zniknąć na zawsze z tego świata, ale mieli zadanie do wykonania i Harry nie powinien w tym uczestniczyć. Chłopak za bardzo go rozpraszał, a kolejne śmierci – tym razem osób chroniących ich obu nie były mu na rękę. Liczba zdrajców okazała się zaskakująco niewielka, a większość i tak nie liczyła na to, że faktycznie obalą rządy jego rodziny. Dziecinne zabawy znudzonych dobrobytem. Severus zamierzał znaleźć im odpowiednie zajęcia na resztę żyć, a może i wieki później.  
Laboratorium nie było wielkie. Zdążyli przenieść jedynie konieczne ingrediencje. Fiolki z krwią, kośćmi i innymi tkankami, które udało im się zebrać, czekały równo poukładane. Było ich tak wiele, że Severus czuł mdłości. Osobiście zbierał krople krwi Lily i Jamesa. Nigdy nie sądził, że powinien był naciąć lekko ramię niemowlęcia. Może zresztą nigdy by się na to nie zdobył.  
Kociołek bulgotał z podstawą z ziół i ekstraktów. Drażniący zapach unosił się w powietrzu i Severus zmarszczył nos, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Nie chciał używać magii, aby przypadkowo nie zanieczyścić wywaru. Mieli jedną szansę.  
Elisanna przygotowała tyle ile mogła – zgodnie z obietnicą, ale sam musiał dodać kolejne składniki. Otwierał więc kolejne fiolki i wlewał do środka wszystko, starając się myśleć jedynie o tym jak świat będzie wyglądał bez tego szaleńca. Magia intencyjna była tutaj niezwykle ważna, a emocje człowieka, który przeżył spotkanie z Voldemortem wiązała ją doskonale.  
Wiedział, że Harry chce wziąć udział w bitwie, a raczej czymś co Severus nazywał szybkim zakończeniem ich roli w tej wojnie, ale nie mógł na to pozwolić. Ryzyko wciąż było ogromne, a i obietnicy zamierzał dotrzymać. Uczył Harry'ego howlu, ponieważ taka była umowa z Dumledore'em. Chłopak zdawał się też całkiem zainteresowany tą formą magii, więc nie miał powodu, aby bronić mu dostępu do tak zwykłej mocy. Kolejnym powodem było to, że opanowanie howlu pomogłoby Harry'emu w przyswojeniu sobie mocy jego własnej rodziny, z którą chłopak został skoligacony. Kryształ chronił ich obu i Harry zdawał się zachowywać normalnie nawet teraz, gdy Severus zgubił wisiorek. Jednak magia mogła dopiero torować sobie do niego drogę.  
Howl uczył kontroli i zrozumienia mocy, która wypływała z ich ciał. I jednocześnie otwierał bramy umysłu tym, którzy uważali, że różdżka jest jedynym sensownym narzędziem, którego należało używać w walce.  
Severiusowi nie miał kto podpowiadać jak powinien traktować swoją magię. Jego rodzice zginęli - podejrzewał zresztą, że matka wiele nie wiedziała o mocy tak abstrakcyjnej. Potrafiła jej używać w stopniu, który wzbudzał szacunek, ale to wciąż było mało. Harry wydawał się instynktownie unikać jego magii i nadal posługiwał się różdżką. Początkowy strach, że chłopak zacznie wykorzystywać moc, której Severus mu nie oferował z własnej woli, zaczął przeradzać się w niepewność czy mąż zaakceptuje go kiedykolwiek.  
Ostatnia fiolka trafiła do kociołka i westchnął, wiedząc, że teraz zapewne będzie zmuszony do stoczenia jeszcze większej batalii. Musiał dostarczyć do wywaru krew swoją i Harry'ego. A spodziewał się, że wrócą do przerwanej rozmowy o uczestnictwie chłopaka w bitwie.

ooo

Harry przeważnie nie sypiał z nikim, ale te kilka dni z Severusem sprawiły, że chyba przyzwyczaił się do współdzielenia łóżka. Dlatego, kiedy obudził się sam, czuł się naprawdę dziwnie. Krótki liścik spoczywający na poduszce jego męża niewiele wyjaśniał. Jak zwykle lakonicznie informował go, że Severus wyszedł i wróci. Jakby to nie było całkiem logiczne.  
Harry podniósł się na łokciach i spojrzał na komnatę, którą kompletnie zdemolowali. Wiedział, że poruszali się chaotycznie, ale mógł przysiąc, że nie strącili żadnego wazonu. Tymczasem na podłodze ewidentnie leżały odłamki.  
Ich ubrania tworzyły całkiem sugestywną ścieżkę od drzwi aż do łóżka. I zapewne jeśli ktokolwiek spojrzałby na pomieszczenie, uznałby, że dotarli do posłania. Harry jednak znał prawdę i może byłby zażenowany, gdyby nie fakt, że wiedział, iż Severusowi nie przeszkadzało, że obaj doszli tak gwałtownie. W zasadzie bez zbytniej stymulacji.  
Ich magia domagała się bliskości, co było paradoksalne, bo była mniej wymagająca w czasach, gdy się nie dotykali. Jakby tą jedną nocą, nie tak znowu dawną, otworzyli Puszkę Pandory. Jakby odkręcili kran. Harry czuł wyraźnie pulsowanie magii pod własną skórą i podrapałby się, gdyby nie fakt, że całe jego podbrzusze pokryte było zaschniętym nasieniem.  
Drzwi do komnaty otworzyły się cicho i instynktownie nakrył się kołdrą, próbując sobie przypomnieć gdzie do cholery była jego różdżka. W pomieszczeniu jednak pojawił się Severus.  
\- Nie możemy tego zwalić na miesiąc miodowy i powiedzieć naszym znajomym, że nadrabiamy czas i spotkamy się dopiero za trzydzieści dni? – spytał Harry z nadzieją w głosie.  
Severus zamarł w pół kroku, jakby nie wiedział nawet skąd się to wzięło. Poczuł niemałą satysfakcję, że nadal potrafił zaskoczyć swojego męża.  
\- Obawiam się, że moje obowiązki jednak zmuszą mnie do wstawania z łóżka – poinformował go Severus tak formalnie i oficjalnie, że Harry niemal od razu wyprostował się na posłaniu.  
Szybko dotarło jednak do niego, że jego mąż stroi sobie z niego żarty.  
\- Gdzie byłeś? Mam wyrzuty sumienia, że nie widujemy się ze wszystkimi. Nie wiem nawet czy spędzają dobrze święta…. O bogowie, zapomniałem o świętach – rzucił Harry. – Jaki mamy dzień? – spytał pospiesznie.  
\- Jest po Nowym Roku – poinformował go Severus, szokując go niemało.  
W końcu przez kilka dni byli uwięzieni w komnacie, gdy jego mąż był nieprzytomny. A sam był w takim stanie, że nie był do końca pewien czy minęło zaledwie kilka dni czy całe lata. Dni się zlewały w jedno.  
\- Och – wyrwało mu się z ust.  
Miał nadzieję, że spędzą razem pierwsze święta. Że będą wyjątkowe i może uda im się ustalić pewne własne tradycje. Chciał widywać się z Kamalią i za parę lat powiedzieć swoim dzieciom, że ubierają choinkę w przygotowane własnymi rękami ozdoby. Tymczasem pierwsze święta i Sylwester minęły niezauważalnie.  
\- Nadrobimy to – odparł Severus, jakby czytał mu w myślach.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, nie będąc wcale tego takim pewnym.  
\- Deidre i Elisanna rozmawiają z Arturem na temat współpracy Zakonu z nami. A ponieważ znakomita większość to członkowie organizacji, gwarantuję ci, że są zajęci. Wątpię, aby odczuli nasze zniknięcie. Granger i Weasley zostali wciągnięci w rozmowy, więc czują się zapewne odpowiednio ważni – sarknął jego mąż i Harry nie mógł powstrzymać krzywego uśmieszku.  
\- To Ron wymyślał nasze strategie, gdy pojedynkowaliśmy się z członkami twojego Domu – przypomniał mu bezlitośnie.  
\- To Ronald również, jeśli chodzi o ciebie, nie jest w stanie myśleć logicznie – odgryzł się Severus. – Zostawmy to jednak – rzucił mężczyzna niemal od razu. – Racjonalność i chłodna ocena sytuacji to dwie ważne cechy, gdy przychodzi podejmować decyzje – podjął Severus i Harry spiął się niemal natychmiast. – Dlatego nie będę cię przekonywał. Powiem ci tylko, że chciałbym, abyś przemyślał kwestię twojego uczestnictwa w pojeniu Voldemorta eliksirem. Nie potrafisz posługiwać się howlem, nie masz pełnej mocy dorosłego czarodzieja, a moja własna magia znajduje się nadal chyba poza twoim zasięgiem. Jeśli pójdziesz z nami, będę rozproszony. Wiesz jak czujemy się w swoim towarzystwie – rzucił Severus i wziął głębszy wdech.  
Harry otworzył usta, aby zaprotestować, ale nie potrafił znaleźć argumentów. Długo spoglądał na swojego męża, który najwyraźniej w milczeniu zamierzał czekać na jego decyzję. Całe życie sądził, że ta wojna zakończy się śmiercią jego albo Voldemorta. Nigdy nie dawano mu wyboru, a teraz gdy przed nim stawał, najchętniej poszedłby wraz z Severusem, aby upewnić się, że wszyscy są bezpieczni.  
Problem w tym, że to on bardziej narażałby ich swoim brakiem doświadczenia. Tym, że był słabszy. Nie wstydził się tego, że jego magia się jeszcze nie rozwinęła i Severus nie wydawał mu się dogryzać. Jego mąż stwierdzał fakt, więc Harry zacisnął zęby, chcąc za wszelką cenę nie być ten jeden raz bezmyślnym Gryfonem.  
\- Dobrze. Zostanę tutaj – powiedział, chociaż czuł, że jednak coś stracił.  
Może nie sens swojego istnienia, ale coś bardzo bliskie temu.  
Severus pocałował go krótko w usta z lekkim uśmiechem aprobaty, do którego Harry zaczynał się przyzwyczajać.  
\- Będę potrzebował twojej krwi – poinformował go mąż.  
I prawdę powiedziawszy nie spodziewał się niczego innego.


	50. Chapter 50

**Kolejny dłuższy projekt za nami i mam nadzieję, że przypadł do gustu. Dziękuję za wszystkie komentarze i całe wsparcie, które otrzymałam, kiedy pisałam to snarry. Miłego czytania ostatniego rozdziału i mam nadzieję, że do zobaczenia przy innych tekstach :)**

* * *

Harry nie wątpił, że oddanie swojej krwi Severusowi będzie tą łatwą częścią i nie pomylił się. Mężczyzna bez wahania wymruczał pod nosem inkantację, której Harry do końca nie dosłyszał, a potem dodał tam własną próbkę, jakby to było swego rodzaju zamknięcie. I może faktycznie stanowiło coś takiego, ponieważ eliksir niemal od razu zmienił barwę z lekko żółtej na krwistoczerwoną, co wydawało się logiczne, odkąd tam w środku znajdowało się sporo podobnych próbek. Harry nie miał co do tego wątpliwości, gdy patrzył na puste fiolki na stole.  
Wiedział, że Voldemort uczynił wiele zła, ale nie spodziewał się, że tak wielu zranił osobiście.  
Severus przelał eliksir do trzech fiolek i zamknął je, zabezpieczając czarem, który Harry dobrze znał. Używali go także w Hogwarcie, gdy ich prace trafiały do składziku Snape'a… Severusa.  
\- Co teraz? – spytał, ale jego mąż uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Teraz mam siedzieć na tyłku i nigdzie się nie ruszać – odgadł Harry i westchnął. – Wiesz, że to nie będzie łatwe – zażartował.

ooo

Severus nie znał śmierciożercy, którego przesłuchała Deidre. Podejrzewał, że zbyt wiele nie zostało z mężczyzny. Nie potrafił mu współczuć. Czarodziej przypieczętował swój los ślepą wiarą, a każdy płacił za głupotę prędzej czy później.  
Upewnił się dwa razy czy na pewno ma wszystko, co mu konieczne. Deidre i Elisanna ściskały w dłoniach fiolki, a ochotnicy z Przedsionka ustawiali się przed zamkiem, czekając na wymarsz. Miał nadzieję, że ich pomoc nie okaże się potrzebna, ale uderzali do dworu Malfoyów. Podejrzewał, że Lucjusz nie żył – Voldemort nienawidził w końcu mugoli, zapewne doskonale pamiętając czasy prześladowania czarodziejów. Minęły jednak wieki.  
Świat się zmienił, poszedł na przód.  
Słowa Narcyzy, Draco i przesłuchiwanego więźnia wskazywały jasno, że cel ich poszukiwań ukrywał się w rodzinnej posiadłości. Severus bywał w niej na tyle często, aby wiedzieć, iż sforsowanie zabezpieczeń nie będzie aż tak trudne. Magia krwi w końcu słabła, gdy mordowano jej fundament, a jeśli Lucjuszowi udało się jakimś cudem przeżyć – nie posiadał w sobie na tyle mocy, aby jakkolwiek podtrzymać zaklęcia.  
Widział Harry'ego w drzwiach, przyglądającego się przygotowaniom i nie chciał się z nim żegnać. To tylko sprawiłoby, że chłopak denerwowałby się jeszcze bardziej.  
\- Elisanna nie powinna zostać? – spytał Harry niepewnie. – Wiesz, na wypadek…  
\- Elisanna nie przejmie mojej mocy. Jest poza kolejnością – poinformował go Severus, trochę zaskoczony, że jego mąż nadal nie zdawał sobie sprawy jak wielka spoczywała na nim odpowiedzialność. – Dlatego tak ważne jest, abyś się nie wychylał. Bez ciebie Przedsionek runie – dodał Severus, aby byli na tej samej stronie. – Nic się jednak nie stanie, ponieważ nie mam już jedenastu lat i znam go – ciągnął dalej.  
Harry skrzywił się lekko.  
\- Właśnie to mnie martwi, ponieważ jeśli ty go znasz. On zna ciebie – odparł jego mąż.  
Severus zastanawiał się jakim cudem przegapił to, że chłopak był inteligentny. Uwaga była prosta, tak logiczna, że to aż bolało. Jednocześnie uderzająca. Czasami nie trzeba było setek słów, aby udowodnić cokolwiek.  
\- Więc się znamy – stwierdził Severus, wzruszając ramionami. – Zna moją rodzinę od pokoleń i powinien się ukorzyć przed naszą mocą.  
\- To jest to co robicie? Zmuszacie kogoś do posłuszeństwa? – zdziwił się Harry.  
\- Nie. Jeśli jednak ktoś chce mieszkać pod naszym dachem, musi nas szanować i przejmować zasady, które wyjaśniamy na samym wstępie. Nie stajesz się Rezydentem nieświadomie. Płacisz za to cenę, ale my również coś oferujemy. Nie można zabrać czegoś od nas i czynić zła w innym świecie. Zasady są proste. Dostajesz moc, abyś żył wygodnie i bezpiecznie, a nie po to, abyś rządził innymi – wyjaśnił sucho Severus.  
Harry uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
\- Albo pomiatał uczniami w Hogwarcie i pozostałymi członkami Zakonu – dodał chłopak.  
\- Pomiatałbym idiotami tak czy siak – odparł Severus nie zastanawiając się nawet nad odpowiedzią.  
Zamknął swoją torbę i minął swojego męża w drzwiach.  
\- Hej! – wykrzyknął za nim Harry.  
\- Uwarz chociaż jeden eliksir, a pogadamy inaczej! – odkrzyknął Severus.

ooo

Harry przysiadł na dywanie, nie mogąc sobie znaleźć bardziej wygodnego miejsca. Kingsley omawiał coś z Arturem w rogu, a Molly serwowała ciasteczka. Jak mama Rona znalazła w zamku kuchnię, pojęcia nie miał. Musiało być to jednak związane z instynktem pani domu, ponieważ Kamalia ćwierkała coś do niej tak miło, że zaczynał się zastanawiać kiedy te dwie z konkurencyjnych kucharek zmieniły się w przyjaciółki.  
Ron raczej nie miał kiedy mu tego wyjaśnić, bo wgapiał się zirytowanym wzrokiem w Draco Malfoya, siedzącego na jednej z kanap.  
Hermiona wgapiała się w Weasleya, a Ślizgon starał się ignorować wszystkich, więc było prawie tak, jakby nigdy nie opuszczali Hogwartu.  
\- Ktoś chciałby jeszcze herbaty? – zainteresowała się Kamalia.  
Harry potrząsnął przecząco głową i co dłuższe kosmyki włosów spadły mu na twarz. Starał się je odgarnąć, ale bezskutecznie. Potrzebował fryzjera albo jednego z tych zaklęć Hermiony.  
\- Tutaj w modzie są dłuższe włosy – poinformowała go Kamalia, jakby czytała w myślach. – Severus nie zna się na takich rzeczach, ale jeśli chcesz się wpasować… Zabierzemy cię z chęcią z Elisanną na zakupy. Severus nigdy nie pozwalał nam na wyciąganie go w takie miejsca. Nie przypominam sobie, aby spędził też tak dużo czasu w domu. Na faktycznym byciu po prostu w domu – zaśmiała się Kamalia, ale coś gorzkiego kryło się za jej słowami. – Oczywiście były lata, gdy siadywali z Lily, twoją matką, przy kominku i słuchali moich opowieści….  
\- Jakich opowieści? – zainteresował się Harry.  
\- Och, o Merlinie, o początkach naszej krainy, o Avalonie… - wyliczyła Kamalia.  
\- Bajek – podsumował Ron jednym słowem i zamilkł natychmiast, gdy kobieta spojrzała na niego ostro.  
Kamalia zaśmiała się głośno i nienaturalnie.  
\- A czymże jesteś dla mugola? – spytała opiekunka Severusa. – Czym jesteś jak nie bajką? Czary? Magia? Jednorożce? – wymieniała dalej. – Jesteśmy takim samym mitem jak wszystko inne, ponieważ ukrywamy naszą tożsamość. Przez wieki rodzina Severusa upewniała się, aby nie mówiono o nich w innym kontekście jak mrzonki – poinformowała ich Kamalia. – Nie znaczy jednak, że nie są równie realni jak wasz świat. Albo ten mugolski.  
\- Chyba przez to udało nam się z Hermioną wszystko tak łatwo zaakceptować – stwierdził Harry. – Mnie i ją już raz szokowano. Hagrid powiedział mi, że jestem czarodziejem. Wiesz jak śmiesznie wtedy to brzmiało? Widziałem magiczne sztuczki iluzjonistów w telewizji czy podczas urodzin Dudleya, ale to polegało bardziej na ich sprawności fizycznej… - wyjaśnił. – Powiedzenie nam, że jest coś bardziej magicznego niż już czarodziejski świat chyba nie wywołał w nas takiego szoku.  
\- Dokładnie. W zasadzie raczej spodziewałam się, że coś podobnego kiedyś wyjdzie na jaw. Ukryty świat w ukrytym świecie – podjęła jego przyjaciółka. – Raczej jednak sądziłam, że to ja ujawnię tajemnicę… - dodała niepewnie. – Niemniej jednak wciąż dziwi mnie, że pan… Severus – poprawiła się, odchrząkując. – Że nie zna częściowo naszej magii. Rozumiem, że uczył się w Hogwarcie, aby zrozumieć nasz świat, ale to dalej nie wyjaśnia dlaczego nie do końca rozumie wężomowę. Widziałam jak spinał się, gdy…  
\- O cholera – wyrwało się Harry'emu i spojrzał na Kingsleya szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
Zrobił kilka większych wdechów, starając się uspokoić, ale tylko jedno kołatało mu się po głowie.  
\- Voldemort ma Nagini. Trzyma ją przy sobie, ponieważ spodziewa się, że spróbujecie go odesłać – poinformował Kingsleya. – Severus nie zna tej magii, a howl jej nie powstrzyma – dodał.  
\- Skąd możesz mieć pewność? – spytał Kinsgley i chociaż wyglądał na opanowanego, Harry widział wyraźnie, że jego ręce drżą.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział, potrząsając głową. – Po prostu kiedy się uczyłem howlu, coś mnie zawsze blokowało. Magia węży jest zewnętrzna, ale jednocześnie skoro znasz wężomowę, ona sama w sobie ma jakąś magię i tak łączysz się z wężami. Nie wiem czy mówię z sensem i czy mnie rozumiesz, ale nie można zablokować czegoś, co wychodzi z czarodzieja, a jednocześnie nie jest w nim. Howl tak nie działa – powiedział.  
Kingsley przygryzł wargę i spojrzał na swój pierścień.  
\- Nie możesz iść beze mnie. Tylko ja wiem jak komunikować się z wężami. – rzucił Harry pospiesznie, zrywając się na równe nogi.  
\- Nie mogę iść z tobą – odparł Kingsley.  
\- Zwariowałeś?! – prychnął Harry.  
\- Jeśli Severus zobaczy cię ze mną tam, to będę się modlił o szybką i krótką śmierć – poinformował go Kingsley i chyba mówił całkiem poważnie.  
Umysł Harry'ego nie działał jeszcze nigdy tak szybko. Pierścień na jego palcu zdawał się ważyć kilka kilogramów. Wiedział, że są na nim czary śledzące i podejrzewał, że podobny zestaw nosił Severus, ale nie potrafił tego wykorzystać. Ich Obrona Przed Czarną Magią ssała, nawet przed tym jak bliźniacy postanowili ich związać do końca ich dni.  
\- Jestem następcą Severusa i jego mężem. Będziesz robił to, co ci każę – powiedział Harry z pewnością w głosie.  
\- Czy ty…? – zaczął Kingsley i zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Nie masz wyboru. Jeśli oni zginą, zostaniesz ze mną, zirytowanym nastolatkiem, który miał rację. Jeśli ich uratujemy, ja uratuję przed Severusem ciebie – powiedział Harry spokojnie. – Masz moje słowo.  
Kingsley otworzył usta szerzej, jakby w to nie wierzył.  
\- Mogę odwołać się do twojej racjonalnej strony. Howl nie zadziała. Przedsionek będzie skazany na rządy nastolatka. Wiem, że Severus przejął władzę jako jedenastolatek, ale obaj wiemy, że nie jestem Severusem. Czeka was chaos i pewnie walka o rządy, tysiące złych decyzji – wymieniał spokojnie i oczy Kignsleya robiły się coraz większe.  
Mężczyzna złapał go boleśnie za nadgarstek i Harry miał ochotę się wyrwać, ale poczuł pociągnięcie w okolicy pępka. To nie mógł być świstoklik, ale coś aktywowanego wolą, bo już po chwili bezpiecznie wylądowali prawie, że na progu ogromnego dworu.  
Słyszał krzyki z wewnątrz, co nie mogło oznaczać nic dobrego. Ściany zdawały się ruszać i zdał sobie sprawę, że to po prostu węże pełzły do środka. Kingsley zwolnił, biegł mniej pewnie i Harry wyszedł na prowadzenie z łatwością.  
\- **Przybądźcie do mnie** – słyszał z jednej z sal.  
Syk zdawał się trwać i trwać, prawie czuł na końcu języka tę magię, która panowała nad wężami. Nie miał wątpliwości, że Voldemort używa całej swojej mocy. Gdzieś tam wyczuwał też Severusa. Nie dochodziło do walki między czarodziejami, ale Rezydenci zapewne bronili się przed gadami. Odgadł właściwie, bo Elisanna, zaledwie kilka kroków od niego, próbowała unicestwić wszystko, co znajdowało się pod jej stopami.  
To nie były iluzje, którymi potraktował raz Ślizgonów w Hogwarcie podczas pojedynków, w które wmanipulował go Severus. Teraz rozumiał na czym polegało ćwiczenie, ponieważ prawie, że instynktownie sięgnął po różdżkę. Howl nie był jego magią wyboru i pewnie nigdy nie miał się nią stać.  
Wiedział, że mieli zaledwie kilka minut. Zaklęcie, które miało go namierzyć, zapewne już się aktywowało i przygotowano oddział aurorów, który miał pojmać jego, a może i Severusa.  
Rozejrzał się wokół i dostrzegł stojących nieruchomo śmierciożerców. Jego mąż wyłapał ich w dziwnych pozach i pewnie wydawałoby mu się to zabawne, gdyby nie fakt, że ich gałki oczne się wciąż obracały. Węże próbowały atakować Severusa, ale kilku Rezydentów broniło go zaciekle przed gadami. Deidre starała się przedrzeć do Voldemorta, ale tam na jej drodze leżała Nagini.  
W niektórych snach Harry widział jak ogromnej wielkości wąż pożera ludzi, ale miał nadzieję, że to tylko wizje, które podsuwał mu strach przed nieznanym.  
\- **Czemu to robicie?** – spytał, ponieważ nic innego nie przychodziło mu do głowy.  
Wszystko jakby się zatrzymało.  
Kilka gadów spojrzało na niego z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem.  
\- **Drugi wężousty.**  
\- **A mówiłem ci, że istnieje.**  
\- **Myślałem, że to tylko plotka.**  
\- **Drugi wężousty, ale komu mamy służyć?**  
Voldemort spojrzał na niego w czystym szoku, jakby nie spodziewał się go tutaj.  
\- Harrrrrryyyyy Potteeeeerrrr – wysyczał czarodziej. – Nie spodziewałem się ciebie tutaj – zaśmiał się mężczyzna. – Sądzisz, że mnie pokonasz? Jak ten tutaj Sssstrażnik pożal się Merlinie? – prychnął.  
Harry zignorował go jednak, podobnie jak ból rozchodzący się od blizny.  
\- **Czemu to robicie?** – spytał ponownie, ponieważ poprzednim razem to poskutkowało.  
\- **Zadaje pytania.**  
\- **Odpowiedz mu.**  
\- **Nic mu nie mów.**  
\- **Znamy go.**  
Syki zapewne musiały być nie do zniesienia, bo Kingsley zasłonił uszy. Voldemort roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie.  
\- **Są na mój rozkaz** – wysyczał czarodziej. – **Są moje i zawsze były.**  
\- **Ma rację.**  
\- **Ma rację.**  
\- **Ma rację.**  
\- **Ma rację** – rozległo się zewsząd niczym echo.  
\- **To ja je zniewoliłem** – pochwalił mu się Voldemort.  
Nie dodał, że tylko wężousty może nad nimi panować, ale Harry przecież to już wiedział. Węże zawsze znajdowały się blisko niego. I pomagały mu. Severus mógł nie rozumieć tej magii albo wyczuwał, że zapoczątkowana została przemocą, skoro Voldemort wymuszał posłuch – była jednak całkiem realna.  
\- **Jesteście wolne** – powiedział spokojnie, wiedząc, że największe zaklęcia tkwiły w prostych słowach.  
\- **Co?**  
\- **Co?**  
\- **Co?**  
\- **Co?**  
\- **Jesteście wolne!** – krzyknął i nie miał pojęcia jak to wygląda dla ludzkich uszu.  
Węże zamarły, zaczęły się kłębić, zwijać. Wydawało się, że się naradzają. W końcu wypełzały coraz dalej od Rezydentów, jakby zdawały sobie sprawę z tego, kto tutaj stoi po ich stronie. Sądził, że odejdą, ignorując pełne wściekłości krzyki Voldemorta, ale ruszyły w stronę czarodzieja, który wciąż znieruchomiały znajdował się nieopodal swojego tronu.  
Deidre odsunęła się w ostatniej chwili, gdy Nagini prawie zawadziła o nią ogonem. Harry starał się zamknąć oczy, ale te odgłosy były przerażające. Łamane kości, ugryzienia, nie tyle mlaskanie, co odgłos mokrego mięsa. Silne ramiona objęły go i sądził, że to Kingsley, ale wyczuł magię męża.  
\- Mamy do pogadania – rzucił Severus.

ooo

Harry dopiero kilka godzin później przestał czuć mdłości. Severus zniknął mu już wcześniej z zasięgu wzroku, ale odnalezienie go nie było takie proste. Wystarczyło podążać za krzykiem, który roznosił się po korytarzach.  
Harry wszedł do sali, która kiedyś musiała służyć do obrad Rady. Kingsley usadowił się jak najdalej od Severusa i wcale mu się nie dziwił. Jego mąż rzadko nabierał takich rumieńców na twarzy, chyba że był naprawdę wkurzony.  
\- I jak mogłeś… - zaczął Severus.  
\- To twoja wina – wszedł mu w słowo spokojnie Harry.  
Obaj odwrócili się w jego stronę w lekkim szoku. Kingsley pewnie się tego nie spodziewał, ale Harry naprawdę dotrzymywał obietnic.  
\- Tak bardzo naciskałeś, że chyba przyswoiłem retorykę. A potem pokonałem nią Kingsleya – przyznał niewzruszony tym, że Severus teraz na niego zwrócił całą swoją wściekłość. – Dałem mu słowo, że nic mu się nie stanie. Chyba nie chcesz, aby Rezydenci Przedsionka sądzili, że jest nic nie warte.  
\- Ty… - zaczął Severus.  
\- Każda obelga będzie cię kosztowała noc spędzoną samemu. Jestem wręcz przekonany, że jeśli zrobisz cokolwiek Kingsleyowi, to nie odezwę się do ciebie tak długo, że Kamalia zacznie naciskać, żebyś przeprosił – ciągnął dalej Harry. – Poza tym, przecież nic się nie stało – rzucił.  
\- Nie stało?! Złamał bezpośredni rozkaz! – warknął Severus.  
\- Rozkaz, który wydałeś będąc w Przedsionku. Podejrzewam, że kiedy nie ma ciebie to ja wydaję rozkazy, więc wydałem nowy anulując tamten. Nigdy nie anulowałeś żadnego rozkazu swojego poprzednika? – spytał Harry całkiem poważnie.  
Wiedział, że wygrał, gdy Severus się zawahał.  
\- Granger grzebała w naszych prawach – odgadł jego mąż, ale nie wydawał się już zirytowany.  
Raczej rozbawiony.  
\- Kingsley, możesz odejść – rzucił Severus przez swoje ramię.  
Mężczyzna nie powiedział ani słowa. Znikł za ogromnymi drzwiami, mijając Harry'ego w pośpiechu.  
\- Szlaban na seks? – spytał Severus, jakby nie do końca dowierzał w to co usłyszał.  
Harry wzruszył ramionami. Prawdę powiedziawszy nic lepszego nie przyszło mu do głowy. Hermiona podpowiedziała mu o prawach co nieco, ale nadal nie przeczytał jej streszczenia. Nie spodziewał się, że jego przyjaciółka wypracuje podobne uniewinnienie dla Kingsleya podczas tych kilku chwil, gdy nie było ich w Przedsionku.  
Najwyraźniej jej jednak nie doceniał.  
\- Wydawał się przekonywujący – stwierdził Harry, gdy Severus podszedł do niego w końcu.  
Mężczyzna objął go ciasno ramionami.  
\- I zamierzasz ten argument stosować przy każdej dyskusji podobnego formatu? – spytał jego mąż.  
\- Dopóki będzie działał – przyznał szczerze Harry.  
Severus ugryzł go nie tak znowu delikatnie w kark.  
\- To dobry argument – odparł jego mąż, całując go miękko w usta.


End file.
